Принятие
by anna-lynx
Summary: Перевод. Автор - Dalou28. Оригинал - www. fanfiction. net /s/4284415/1/ACCEPTATION Вейла всегда находит счастье жизни в своей паре... Но не все так просто, когда дело касается Драко Малфоя.
1. Глава 1: Откровение

**Название**: Принятие

**Автор**: Dalou28

**Переводчик**: anna-lynx

**Согласие на перевод: **получено  
**Ссылка на оригинал: **www.fanfiction.net/s/4284415/1/ACCEPTATION

**Рейтинг: **R/NC-17

**Пейринг**: основной – ГП/ДМ.

**Тип**: смешанный

**Жанр: ****AU, ****ангст, романс, приключения **

**Размер: ****законченный макси, 28 глав**** и эпилог**

**Дисклеймер**: персонажи и мир Гарри Поттера принадлежат Джоан Роулинг. Данный фанфик – автору. А я тут совершенно ни при чем.

**Аннотация: ****Вейла всегда находит счастье жизни в своей паре... Но не все так просто, когда дело касается Драко Малфоя.**

**Предупреждения от переводчика :**

**1) несколько**** странноватый ****вейлофик**

**2) это скорее пересказ, чем перевод, хоть и достаточно близко к тексту**

**3) тут игнорируются шестая и седьмая книги и многое другое тоже.**

**4) Сириус жив**

**5) упоминается мужская беременность**

**6) использую названия и имена из тех, что мне больше нравятся. Кроме того, применяю слово «медиведьма» вместо использованного в тексте слова «медсестра»**

_**Глава 1: Откровение**_

Он проснулся как-то даже слишком резко, в испарине, все еще дрожащий... Только пять часов утра... а тут еще эти странные сны, регулярно повторяющиеся с самого начала августа... Он запустил пальцы в свои светлые волосы, влажные от пота. Сейчас ему нужно в душ. Он встал и немедленно уставился на низ своего живота... Действительно, ему просто необходимо принять этот проклятый душ...

После душа он взял почитать книгу, думая немного расслабиться и позабыть такую тревожащую ночь, а потом, когда подошло время, спустился вниз, чтобы позавтракать с родителями.

– Доброе утро, Драко. Хорошо ли тебе спалось? – тихо поинтересовалась мать.

– Доброе утро, мама, отец... Нет, спал я не очень хорошо. Мой сон наводнили весьма странные кошмары... – вздохнул юный волшебник.

Его родители с понимающим видом переглянулись. Далее заговорил уже отец.

– Драко, после завтрака нам нужно будет кое-что обсудить.

– Что-то опасное, отец?

– Опасное? Нет. Но вот важное – это да.

На этих загадочных словах разговор закончился, и все присутствующие за столом обратили внимание на завтрак.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Малфои находились в Голубой гостиной, очень любимой Драко, и вроде бы чего-то ожидали... Но вот в камине вспыхнуло зеленое пламя, и оттуда вышел Северус Снейп.

– Добрый день, Нарцисса, Люциус... Драко... – поприветствовал Малфоев Мастер Зелий, кратко кивнув.

– Добрый день, Северус. Благодарю за такой быстрый ответ на нашу просьбу.

– Да, пожалуйста, Люциус. Я сделаю все, что возможно, для своего крестника.

Обеспокоенный Драко подошел поприветствовать крестного.

– Садись, Драко, нам нужно поговорить о твоем будущем.

_«Такие слова – очень плохой знак для любого подростка, независимо от того, где он обитает...»_

– Пятого июня этого года тебе исполнилось семнадцать лет...

_«Если он продолжит выдавать информацию так же «быстро», как сейчас, то я просто умру от нетерпения...»_

– Но в шестнадцать лет у вейлы гормоны пробуждают инстинкт поиска спутника жизни, партнера...

_«И что? Как это касается моего будущего? Хватит тянуть, а то у меня сейчас истерика начнется!»_

Его родители и Северус внимательно наблюдали за реакцией юноши.

_«Так что я должен сказать на информацию, которая ни коим боком не касает...»_

И тут ему показалось, что под ногами разверзлась пропасть...

_«Не может быть... Нет, только не я...»_

Вот только видя понимающие улыбки родственников, он уже был полностью уверен, что все так и есть.

– Драко, – тихо заговорила Нарцисса, – я знаю, что для тебя это несколько сложновато...

_«Несколько сложновато? Какой смысл матери так умалять сложность происходящего?»_

– ...и тебе будет трудно признать даже перед самим собой...

_«Я категорически не согласен даже слушать такую чушь!»_

– ...но в тебе течет кровь вейлы, как и в твоем отце, на которого ты очень похож...

_«Почему я не пытаюсь остановить свою мать? Я не вейла! Я... я не хочу!»_

– Твоя жизнь изменится... Кроме того, уверяю тебя...

_«Но мне нравилась моя жизнь! И я все сделаю, чтобы ее течение не изменилось!»_

– ...так чудесно быть уверенным, что есть тот единственный, кому ты можешь полностью доверять, кто защитит тебя и будет нежно любить и лелеять до конца жизни...

_«Вот только я хочу что-то вроде гарема, а не кого-то одного-единственного... Я не согласен ка-те-го-ри-чес-ки!»_

– Итак, сын мой, ты это принимаешь?

– Да, мама, я сделаю так, как вы пожелаете...

_«Да, знаю, воли мне не хватает... Но упорствование в своем мнении – привилегия гриффиндорских тупиц, а не слизеринцев...»_

– Как правило, – заговорил Люциус, – вейла разыскивает своего партнера по запаху, в надежде, что этот партнер находится в ее или его близком окружении... что бывает почти всегда...

– А если это не так? – вмешался Драко.

Люциус заколебался. Он бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на супругу, которая молча кивнула.

– Ну, в таком случае вейла умирает от одиночества и тоски...

– Но... – начал юный блондин.

– Не волнуйся, сын мой, – прервал его Люциус, – именно поэтому здесь присутствует Северус. Он изготовил для тебя специальное зелье, чтобы тебе не пришлось проводить утомительный и напряженный поиск...

– Оно раскроет мне имя моего избранника?

– Не сразу, Драко, но Северус объяснит тебе лучше, чем я. Северус?

– Да... На самом деле все это произойдет в три этапа. Я принес три флакона. Сегодня ты выпьешь бесцветное зелье. Через 24 часа тебе нужно будет поместить каплю крови во флакон с серым зельем. Цвет, в который оно после этого окрасится, покажет тебе пол твоего избранника: красный обозначает женщину, зеленый – мужчину... Флакон с этим зельем следует хранить охлажденным. Через три дня к нему следует добавить третье зелье, желтое, которое заставит эту смесь снова посереть. После этого тебе следует подождать еще сутки и снова добавить каплю крови. Зелье испарится, и его испарения напишут в воздухе имя твоего избранника красным или зеленым, в зависимости от его пола, обнаруженного ранее.

– То есть уже через пять дней я узнаю, кто тот человек, с которым я окажусь связан до конца своей жизни... – со вздохом прошептал Драко.

И что тут скажешь? Его жизнь только что круто повернулась, и кто знает, в какую сторону. Как бы через пять дней все не стало намного хуже...

– Пей, а потом возьми несколько книг, чтобы узнать, что тебя ждет...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко вернулся в свою комнату, собираясь именно там читать литературу о вейлах. Как правильно воспитанный потомок благородного семейства, он принял свою судьбу, но пока не в полной мере понимал, как от этого изменится его жизнь... Отец его, похоже, не страдал от этого... Хотелось бы, чтобы и с ним было так же...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

На следующий день в Голубой гостиной в присутствии своих родителей и крестного Драко уколол палец и уронил каплю крови в серое зелье.

_«Красное или зеленое?»_

В зелье появились бледно-зеленые разводы. Внезапно оно стало фиолетовым, а потом снова вернулось к зеленому цвету. Еще раз полыхнув фиолетовым, оно наконец стабилизировалось и стало красивого изумрудного оттенка.

_«Значит, это мужчина, партнер! Почему бы и нет, у меня было столько же любовников, сколько и любовниц... Мужчина...»_

Северус нахмурился, вызывая обеспокоенность у старших Малфоев.

– Что такое, друг мой? – спросил Люциус.

– Промежуточного цвета быть не должно... Это неправильно...

– И что же он может означать?

– Если бы цвет остался фиолетовым, то мне пришлось бы сообщить вам очень неприятное известие о смерти партнера Драко. Но поскольку зелье все же окончательно стало зеленым, можно быть точно уверенным, что его партнер жив...

– То есть? – переспросил Люциус с облегчением в голосе.

– Есть у меня одна теория, только доказать ее нужно. Может быть, его партнер смог избежать смерти и вернулся к жизни... Например, была остановка сердца... Но вот чередование фиолетового и зеленого... Возможно, он дважды чуть не умер...

– Давайте подождем три дня, тогда, надеюсь, хоть что-то нам станет понятно, – Люциус желал полной уверенности.

Еще три дня, и Драко узнает, с кем проведет всю оставшуюся жизнь... Ему очень хотелось узнать его имя, просто-напросто знать ЕГО... Прочитанное очень взволновало юношу. Связь между вейлой и партнером ее была нерушимой. Узы чистой любви, полное взаимопонимание, поддержка при любых обстоятельствах, защита без риска предательства... и многие иные чувства, которые Драко, будучи весьма подозрительным человеком, даже не надеялся когда-либо найти у своего спутника жизни... Идеальный партнер... И он, думавший, что ему придется страдальчески переносить свое новораскрывшееся состояние, теперь, после неоднократного перечитывания литературы, ликовал от своего случившегося... Обстоятельства, показавшиеся ему сначала горестными и неприятными, внезапно приобрели привкус негаданного счастья...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Три дня ожидания тянулись бесконечно... Только одно оставалось неизвестным – имя избранника! Конечно же он будет совершенно безупречным! Судьба всегда даровала вейле идеально подходящего партнера, и очень-очень редко случались неудачи... Если не вспоминать о несчастных вейлах, чьи партнеры погибли...

Драко почти прибежал в столовую. Завтрак, казалось, длился вечность. А затем все они собрались в Голубой гостиной. _«Наконец-то!»_

– Научись терпению, сын мой! Это сила любого влиятельного человека...

– Да, отец, но ведь сейчас речь идет о моей личной жизни... И я просто не могу дождаться имени человека, которому я смогу полностью довериться... Отец, ты всегда учил меня оставаться настороже со всеми, кроме тебя, матери и Северуса... А сейчас... Сейчас у меня появился шанс, – и ты должен понять это лучше кого бы то ни было, – найти родственную душу на все жизнь... Происходящее мне все больше нравится, – пламенно сообщил Драко.

Люциус посмотрел на свою жену и улыбнулся той мягкой улыбкой, что всегда предназначалась только ей... Да, он понимал своего сына...

Северус решительно прервал то, что грозило превратиться в реку приторной нежности и взаимных чувств, озадачивающих его во внешне холодном семействе Малфоев.

– Добавляй же каплю своей крови в зелье, не стоит заставлять меня присутствовать при сцене, благодаря которой я смогу шантажировать вас на протяжении всей жизни!

– Друг мой, как ты думаешь, а для чего предназначены наши подземелья? – приторно поинтересовался Люциус.

– И кроме того, у нас есть кое-какие миленькие воспоминания, могущие заставить тебя краснеть даже перед первогодками Хаффлпаффа, если слухи вдруг просочатся студентам, – добавила Нарцисса.

– ...слухи, начало которым положу не я, – тут же заверил Драко.

– Кхм, я успокоен. Наконец-то вернулись истинные Малфои... Так давайте позабудем обо всем сейчас сказанном, как будто бы этого никогда и не было... Добавляй же кровь, Драко.

Юный блондин, чьи глаза сверкали лукавством и возбуждением, подчинился. Он с восхищением наблюдал, как кровь, попав в зелье, заставила его серость засверкать глубоким зеленым блеском, и зелье сразу же испарилось. Клубящееся окрашенное облачко двинулось к Драко и остановилось прямо напротив его. Стали образовываться буквы... Сначала размытые, они становились все четче, и вот уже можно было прочесть имя... Драко мертвенно побледнел, его мать резко вскрикнула, а отец и Северус вскочили с занятых ими кресел.

– Нет... Нет... Неееееет! Это просто невозможно! – взвыл Драко, не отрывая глаз от угрожающе поблескивающих букв...

_Фенрир Грейбек._

Грезы юного волшебника с громким треском рухнули...

_«Это явно ошибка... Гнусная, лживая ошибка! Это животное, ужасное, жестокое, старое и уродливое, просто не может быть моим партнером, дарованным мне судьбой...»_


	2. Глава 2: Собрание

_**Глава 2: Собрание**_

Четверо людей, находящихся в Голубой гостиной, застывшими взглядами пожирали проклятую зеленую надпись. Но прежде чем хоть кто-то из них заговорил, цвет надписи сменился на фиолетовый, так же как ранее менялась окраска зелья. Отчаяние не исчезло из глаз младшего волшебника, а вот старшие неожиданно почувствовали надежду... Новая надпись появилась перед Драко, теперь уж точно заставляя его окаменеть. Похоже, судьба решила посмеяться над ним... Гарри Поттер... Это имя постигла судьба предыдущего – буквы окрасились в фиолетовый, а затем исчезли... И кто дальше? Альбус Дамблдор?

Вот только облачко еще немного поклубилось, но больше ничего не произошло. Однако предпринимать хоть что-то никто не торопился. И все же через некоторое время Северус разбил тяжелое молчание, повисшее в помещении.

– Удивительно, если не сказать что-либо покрепче...

– Что это может значить, Северус?

– Я не уверен, но кое-что могу предположить. Грейбек был наилучшей партией для Драко до своего превращения в оборотня. Но изменение оказалось настолько глубоким, что разрушило в Грейбеке то, что делало из него идеального партнера Драко. Это нарушило ход судьбы и магии, и в результате начались поиски иного решения...

– Я никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном, – прервал его Люциус.

– Так ничего подобного ты и не мог ни слышать, ни читать. Это моя и только моя теория.

– Но она не объясняет изменения цветов.

– Все она объясняет. Оба претендента имеют кое-что общее. Они волшебным образом умирали – один во время своего первого полнолуния, второй – после Авады Лорда. Умирали, но все же выжили.

– Да, это объясняет и фиолетовый цвет, и исчезновение букв.

– Да, вот только в этом случае Поттер тоже вне игры.

Последнее заявление крестного вывело Драко из кататонического состояния.

– То есть должен быть еще и третий претендент?

– Не знаю, Драко. Потом ведь ничего не появилось. Либо зелье уже было неэффективным, либо судьба оставила тебе право выбирать между двумя уже указанными возможностями.

Драко зажмурился. Это просто кошмар какой-то. Его жизнь превратилась в кошмар!

– Это невозможно, Северус, – прошептала Нарцисса. – Я даже представить не могу моего сына с этим чудовищным оборотнем, но и связь с Поттером будет фатальной. Господин непременно воспользуется этим, он уничтожит моего мальчика, чтобы ослабить своего заклятого врага.

– И это не считая того, что убедить мальчишку согласиться будет очень сложно, – добавил Северус.

– Не надо падать духом. Мы найдем решение, – заявил Люциус, видя, что его сын все глубже погружается в пучину отчаяния.

Вот только юноша уже не обратил внимания на старших. Он встал, старательно пытаясь сохранить подобающий вид и манеру поведения, – но движения его были слишком резки, да шаг излишне тяжелым, – и вышел из гостиной, собираясь укрыться в своей комнате. Трое взрослых не стали его останавливать.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Только в своей комнате Драко уступил тоске. Что делать? Плакать? Кричать? Так ведь бесполезно же! Ничем не поможет! Парень зарылся лицом в подушку, заглушая вырвавшийся стон. Что ему делать? Он не рад был узнать, что является вейлой, но чем больше узнавал о своем состоянии, тем оно ему больше нравилось. В своих фантазиях он уже представлял свое будущее с ласковым, нежным, великолепным партнером, достойным его... Он просто не мог даже представить, что заслуживает меньшего. Его так воспитывали, что он всегда должен иметь все самое лучшее. Он тешил себя иллюзиями, как какая-то простушка из слащавого романчика... Но это же просто невыносимо: Фенрир Грейбек или Гарри Поттер! Просто потрясающий выбор! Что у него общего с этими двумя выродками? Мерзкий кровожадный оборотень или приговоренный к безнадежной битве дебил со шрамом? Ну да, так прямо и видится идеальный партнер в подобных описаниях! Драко не прекращал перебирать возможности, которые позволят ему избежать своей судьбы: ошибка в зелье, отказ, побег, раннее вдовство... Но при этом он оставался в полной уверенности, что все перечисленное невозможно.

В конце концов, утомленный мрачными мыслями, он все же задремал.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

А в это время в гостиной Люциус, Нарцисса и Северус пытались придумать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы уберечь юношу от грозящего ему темного будущего.

– Северус, а не мог бы ты переделать зелье, для проверки... Не думай, что я сомневаюсь в твоем мастерстве и возможностях зелья, но речь идет о моем сыне и если есть хоть наименьшее сомнение...

– Знаю, Люциус. Я понимаю, но, к сожалению, полностью уверен, что в приготовлении этого зелья ошибок не было. Кроме того, заставить Драко переживать все еще раз – означает еще больше вогнать его в депрессию... Вместо этого следует скорее разобраться, что нам делать в сложившихся обстоятельствах...

– Конечно же Грейбека сразу отбрасываем! – немедленно рявкнула Нарцисса.

– Согласен, дорогая, вот только что ты скажешь о Поттере? Разве это намного лучше?

– По крайней мере он не превратит моего сына в чудовище, – на последнем слове голос женщины сорвался.

Ни Люциус, ни Северус не знали, что тут можно сказать утешительного. Малфои понимали, что выбор Поттера вел их сына во вражеский лагерь, и как следствие, означал смертный приговор. Лорд без малейших колебаний пожертвует им...

Северус смотрел на своих друзей. Он тоже все прекрасно понимал, но при этом подумал, что случившееся – прекрасный повод избавить крестника от необходимости становиться Пожирателем Смерти, притом не раскрывая своего предательства. Сейчас его больше тревожила необходимость убедить Гарри Поттера, что это поможет ему в борьбе с Воландемортом...

Вдруг оба волшебника одновременно схватились за свои левые предплечья. _«Про волка речь, а он навстречь...»_, – вздохнув, подумал Северус. Впрочем, следовало быть поосторожнее, не стоило использовать такие выражения, тем более сейчас. Уж слишком неуместен здесь такой мрачный юмор...

– Крайне некстати, Люциус. Твой сын не готов предстать перед лицом Лорда!

– Знаю, но ОН особенно настаивал на том, что каждого Пожирателя Смерти должны сопровождать их взрослые дети. Если я ослушаюсь, положение моего сына еще больше ухудшится.

Не произнеся больше ни слова, оба мужчины встали и вышли из гостиной под обеспокоенным взглядом Нарциссы.

Дойдя до двери, ведущей в комнаты Драко, Люциус постучался, заодно окликнув сына. Драко быстро подхватился с постели, поправил одежду и, сделав бесстрастный вид, пригласил входить.

Он должен был взять себя в руки и выглядеть как обычно. Нужно сделать все возможное, чтобы не утяжелять отчаяние, невероятным грузом легшее на плечи его родителей. И так невозможно забыть испуганное выражение глаз матери. Хуже уже быть не может...

– Сын мой, наш господин призывает нас, и ты должен сопровождать меня. Мне жаль, что и это навалилось на тебя, да еще в такое время, но выбора нет...

Хм, значит, все может стать и хуже...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Когда трое волшебников прибыли в усадьбу Воландеморта, все Пожиратели Смерти уже стояли на коленях у подножия трона Темного Лорда.

– Ссссеверуссс, Люциуссс, и, полагаю, Драко... Вы опаздываете, друзья мои...

– Господин мой... – начал было Люциус.

– Люциусссс, мой дорогой Люциусссс, когда я усссспел разрешшшить тебе говорить? Кроме того, ничто не оправдывает того, что мне пришшшлосссь ждать! – прервал его Воландеморт медовым голосом. И тут же добавил: – Круцио!

Драко видел, как его отец забился от боли на пыльном полу. Ему казалось, что под белой маской Пожирателя он видит, как кривится от боли лицо Люциуса. Пытка остановилась только после того, как Лорд занялся Снейпом. А дальше была бы очередь и самого Драко... Но вместо этого Лорд встал со своего трона и подошел к юноше. Драко вздрогнул от ужаса. Он не раз слышал, что не стоит привлекать внимание Лорда, тем более когда он гневается: особое обращение редко кто из попавших в эту ситуацию положительно оценивал... Рука Лорда прикоснулась к подбородку Драко и нажимом заставила поднять голову. Юный волшебник, встретив холодный гипнотический взгляд глаз гранатового цвета, испуганно застыл.

– Драко... Ты очень плохо начал, осссобенно для первой вссстречи, молодой человек... – прошипел Темный Лорд, оказавшийся так близко... Слишком близко... – Легиллименссс! – выдохнул Воландеморт, пронзая взглядом Драко.

Захваченный врасплох, юный Малфой не смог вовремя поставить барьер, способный остановить вторжение Лорда. Но ему все-таки удалось не дать узнать имя своего второго партнера.

– Интерессссно... Очень интересссно... Что же, новоссссть просссто великолепна! Мои дорогие Пожиратели Ссссмерти, сссегодня мы принимаем в нашшши ряды не только нового Пожирателя Ссссмерти, но и верного ссспутника жизни одного из преданнейшшших моих поссследователей. Фенрир, подойди!

Оборотень заколебался, а затем быстро подошел.

– Да, господин мой.

– Предсссставляю тебе твоего будущего ссссупруга. Подумай только, Драко – вейла. Он только что обнаружил, что ты его идеальный партнер. Тебе ссстоит отблагодарить Ссссеверуссса за зелье, выявившшшее это так быссстро. Я даже почти ссссожалею, что наказал сссвоих друзей, но... Вы поймите, опоздание есть опоздание! Но довольно! Давайте отпразднуем такие хорошшшие новости кратким посещением одного маленького маггловского городка! Конечно ты, Фенрир, не пойдешшшь на этот праздник. Тебе следует выполнить свои обязательства перед появившшшимся партнером! – заявил Воландеморт под начавшийся смех своих Пожирателей Смерти.

Драко просто застыл, не в силах даже поднятую рукой Темного Лорда голову опустить. Это же просто настоящий кошмар! Он видел, как Пожиратели Смерти покидали помещение, уводя с собой встревоженный и нежелающих этого Малфоя-старшего и Снейпа, его отца и крестного. А потом большая волосатая рука резко схватила его, и оборотень потащил парня куда-то в противоположном направлении. Он не сопротивлялся... Он не мог ничего сделать... Да что он вообще мог? Он же не мог ослушаться своего партнера, а Фенрир ведь был его потенциальным партнером.

А тот даже не стал дожидаться, пока они окажутся в спальне, так его возбудила неожиданно сложившаяся ситуация. В результате Драко прижали к стене уже в коридоре. Фенрир одной ручищей зафиксировал руки парня, а второй стал его грубо лапать. Потом вылизал ему шею.

Драко вздрогнул от отвращения. Он чувствовал его зловонное дыхание, кислый запах пота...

Продолжая жестоко тискать юношу, оборотень протиснул колено между его ног и с насмешкой бросил:

– Ах! Ах! Ах! Какое свежее мясцо! Я так предполагаю, Драко! Но не тревожься, я собираюсь это исправить!

Драко почти парализовало ужасом, его пугали бесцеремонные прикосновения агрессора.

_«А ведь дальше может быть еще хуже!»_

А затем вдруг все прекратилось. Тяжелое тело, прижимающее его к стене, внезапно куда-то исчезло. Драко в изумлении распахнул зажмуренные глаза и увидел отца Винсента.

– Не волнуйся, Драко. Мы уже здесь. Мы не позволим этому чудовищу навредить тебе!

– Поспеши отсюда, найди камин и уходи, пока ОН не вернулся, – вмешался отец Грегори.

– Но... – и Драко замолчал, увидев распростершееся на полу безжизненное тело Грейбека.

То есть друзья его отца, Кребб и Гойл, только что спасли его от несомненного изнасилования.

– Но ведь это сам Лорд отдал меня ему...

– Мы знаем, Драко. Мы все слышали. И хоть мы должны были стоять на страже у входа в усадьбу, но мы решили подслушать, что же произойдет на собрании. Твой отец никогда не согласился бы на такое чудовище. К сожалению мы не могли вмешаться раньше, нам пришлось дожидаться, пока все уйдут, прежде чем мы смогли сделать хоть что-то...

– Спасибо, спасибо...

– Не за что, мальчик мой. Твой отец сделал бы то же самое и для наших детей.

– Лорд накажет вас за это.

– Не беспокойся. Мы как всегда сыграем дураков, заставим его поверить, что мы вмешались, ничего не зная, просто увидев, что злодей Грейбек пытается изнасиловать сына правой руки Лорда! А ты поскорее уходи отсюда! Тебя не должно тут быть, когда все они вернутся, ведь потом мы ничем не сможем помочь!

Юный волшебник, которого Кребб и Гойл довели до рабочего камина, дрожащей рукой схватил летучий порох и бросил горсть в огонь, выкрикнув «Малфой-мэнор». Из камина дома он вышел прямо в Голубой гостиной, где все еще оставалась его мать. Она шагнула к своему сыну, и парень бросился ей в объятия и горько зарыдал. Так он не плакал уже давно, со времен своего детства...


	3. Глава 3: Конфронтация

_**Глава 3: Конфронтация**_

Драко задумчиво смотрел в окно Хогвартс-Экспресса. Вот уже неделя прошла с собрания Пожирателей Смерти у Лорда. Грейбек просто взбесился, и Лорд позволил ему сурово наказать старших Кребба и Гойла за их «идиотскую нехватку здравого смысла». Его отец и крестный присутствовали во время наказания его спасителей и вернули их в Малфой-мэнор в весьма жалком состоянии. А потом все, ничего больше не было... Никаких собраний, никаких претензий... У Темного Лорда наверняка были дела поважнее, чем развлечение вмешательством в личную жизнь своих последователей. Но юный блондин боялся, что в самый неожиданный момент ему все же отплатят за случившееся. И почему его отец и крестный пошли за НИМ? Из-за власти? У Малфоев ее хватало. Из-за денег? Ерунда, даже не стоящая обсуждения! Из-за жажды уничтожения магглов? Но почему нельзя было их игнорировать, как раньше?

Парень вздохнул, не обращая внимания на происходящее в купе...

– Драко? Драко! Шоколадную лягушку хочешь?

– Нет, спасибо, Винсент, – ответил юноша шепотом.

Со времени того нападения его семья и друзья относились к нему даже слишком внимательно и бережно. Но ничто не могло его вывести из апатии, в которую он погрузился. Возможно, начало занятий в школе поможет ему позабыть о безвыходном положении, в которое он попал... Но ведь так и есть. Он сейчас оказался между Сциллой и Харибдой... Грейбеком и Поттером... Парень просто вздрогнул от одного воспоминания о тяжелом волосатом теле, прижавшем его к стене. Он не мог забыть своего ужаса от прикосновения его руки к своим ягодицам, от его неприятного запаха... Стоп! Надо подумать о чем-нибудь другом!

– Винсент, Грегори, пойдем прогуляемся.

Вздыхая, Драко вышел из купе со своими друзьями, чувствуя себя в их присутствии в большей безопасности. Да и проще изображать Слизеринского Принца, когда за спиной стоят его верные сторожевые псы... Но они едва успели сделать несколько шагов, когда за их спинами раздался знакомый голос.

– Эй, посмотрите, змеи выползли! Уверен, они решили сотворить какую-то гадость!

– Рон, не провоцируй! Им сейчас нет надобности навлекать на нас неприятности!

О Мерлин, только не они! Если здесь эта парочка, то и шрамоголовый тоже должен быть поблизости! Только не смотреть, да и не слушать тоже...

Винсент развернулся, сжимая кулаки, но не зная, что сделать или сказать, чтобы избегнуть конфронтации, могущей заставить его друга страдать.

– Что, змеи, потеряли свои раздвоенные языки на каникулах?

– Нет, Рон. Они просто стали сдержанными, как и требуется всякому приличному Пожирателю Смерти... ведь у них уже должны быть метки, – с сарказмом вмешался Поттер.

Драко все еще не поворачивался. Услышав голос своего будущего партнера, он затаил дыхание. Может быть... Повернуться он сейчас просто не мог. И вообще, ему это просто не нужно. Он и так прекрасно представлял себе Поттера. Этакое уродливое мелкое существо с большими зелеными голодными глазами, постоянно изображающее перед всеми мученика... В общем, настоящий домовой эльф! Но все же нужно повернуться и спокойно ответить, не доводя происходящее до худшего. Его родители правильно говорили, нужно вести себя осторожнее, постараться не обострять их отношения, а так же ничего не выдать до того, как Северус переговорит с Дамблдором.

Драко медленно развернулся, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Поттер стоял совсем близко. Драко застыл. Да, похоже, чем дальше, тем хуже... Может быть это и слишком сильно сказано, но... Поттер очень сильно изменился. Он прибавил в росте, был уже не таким тощим, просто худощавым, прилично оделся...

Что с ним случилось? И почему именно сейчас?

Грэйнджер испепеляла своих друзей взглядом, но оба гриффиндорца не обращали на это внимания. На этот раз именно они начали задирать слизеринцев и им хотелось насладиться происходящим. А отсутствие обычной реакции их только подстегивало.

– Все еще молчишь, Малфой? А, я понял! Ты осознал, что такая большая шишка, как сын правой руки Воландеморта не может снисходить для разговора с теми, кого считает даже ниже флобберчервей, то есть с нами. И снизойти до таких, как мы, можно только для того, чтобы уничтожить. Правильно?

Поттер еще и говорить нормально научился... Вот только сообщать ему этого нельзя. За комплимент этот ответ он явно не примет, и будет полностью прав. Но что можно сказать такого, чтобы не потерять лица, да и остаться невредимым тоже?

– Префекты должны немедленно идти на собрание, – напомнила Грэйнджер.

Так и не проронив ни словечка, Драко с надменным видом направился в сторону вагона, где обычно проходили собрания префектов. Винсент и Грегори последовали за ним. Спасен грязнокровкой... Нет, хуже... Спасен грязнокровной мисс Я-Знаю-Все... Это было хуже, чем он мог даже представить в своих самых страшных кошмарах. Ой, нет! Не стоит упоминать слово «хуже»! В прошлый раз слишком быстро нашлось доказательство обратного!

Его отход был совсем не блистательным, как бы ни хотелось думать иначе, вот только отец дома несколько раз напомнил, что не надо делать ничего, могущего ухудшить их взаимоотношения и не оставить надежды на связь с Поттером... Драко даже немного повеселился от сказанного отцом. Интересно, а если бы ему самому объявили, что его партнером должен стать Джеймс Поттер, он тоже не стал бы портить их взаимоотношения?

Нет, ну почему это должен был оказаться именно он? А ведь если подумать, то отец просил Драко вести себя любезно с тем, кого парень просто ненавидел. Какая насмешка судьбы! В общем, все это заслуживает мести. Так что отец на Рождество получит прекрасный ежедневник с черной кожаной обложкой и носком в качестве закладки!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Молчаливый уход слизеринцев ошарашил гриффиндорцев. Гарри удивленно спрашивал сам себя, что же такого случилось с его врагом, ведь тот обычно всегда быстро вступал в перепалки... Рон озадаченно заговорил, прерывая размышления друга:

– Но ведь на самом деле собрание префектов только через полчаса!

– Рон, это было сказано только для того, чтобы не дать вам сцепиться. Вы зашли слишком далеко. Ведь сейчас они не пришли поиздеваться над нами, зато вам зачем-то понадобилось провоцировать их!

– Да, Гермиона! – прервал ее Гарри. – Сейчас именно мы контролировали происходящее, но тебе почему-то понадобилось прервать это!

– Да прекратите уже свое ребячество! Даже Малфой, похоже, повзрослел и отказался от участия в ваших играх!

– Гермиона, ты размечталась! Он просто не знал, что ответить на мои резкие слова!

– Гарри, не хочется мне тебя обижать, но должна сказать, что твои слова были не резкими, а скорее глупыми и ребяческими. И вообще, с каких это пор тебя потянуло на резкости и оскорбления? Впрочем, скажи мне еще и кое-что другое... Ты ведь очень изменился за эти каникулы. Может быть поделишься с нами рассказом о том, что с тобой произошло?

– Не здесь, Гермиона. Доберемся до купе, там расскажу.

Оказавшись в своем купе, гриффиндорцы устроились на сидениях. Рон и Гермиона не отрывали от Гарри глаз, блестящих любопытством.

– Ну и? – наконец потерял терпение Рон.

– Я больше не живу у Дурслей! – гордо сообщил Гарри.

– Это же здорово, приятель! Наконец ты освободился от своих мучителей!

– Да... Я так рада за тебя, Гарри! Но с кем ты сейчас живешь? Поскольку ты все еще ученик, у тебя должен быть опекун.

– Наша крошка Миона как всегда логична.

Гарри улыбался своим друзьям. Да, он был счастлив... Счастлив, как никогда ранее. В его жизни наконец-то появились люди, заботившиеся о нем, защищавшие его, дававшие советы, и, самое главное, любившие его и дорожившие им.

– Мне жаль, но я не могу вам ничего сказать из соображений безопасности.

– Ну, Гарри, мы ведь твои друзья! Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не выдам твоих тайн!

– Да, знаю, Рон. Но мне разрешено сказать только одно – меня усыновили, и теперь у меня на самом деле имеются родители. А все остальное... мне пришлось дать клятву молчания – один из моих отцов не доверяет моим способностям держать язык за зубами...

– Один из твоих отцов? Тебя усыновила мужская пара...

– Да. Но ты не волнуйся, Миона, все было совершенно законно, только тайно. Даже документы о моем усыновлении находятся под чарами в кабинете Дамблдора!

– Но, Гарри...

– Миона, в конце концов Гарри же сказал тебе, что все в порядке. Так что хватит задавать ему вопросы, давай просто порадуемся за него, – счастливо провозгласил Рон.

Гермиона одарила друзей виноватой улыбкой. Гарри радостно засмеялся. У него великолепные друзья, а теперь появилась и прекраснейшая семья, он зацепил Малфоя, а тот даже не огрызнулся в ответ. Все было просто превосходно. Существовала, конечно, еще угроза Воландеморта, но с этим дамокловым мечом над головой он жил уже не первый год...

Этот учебный год начинался просто замечательно!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

В кабинете Альбуса Дамблдора Северус просто метал громы и молнии.

– Да поймите же Альбус! Мы не можем оставить этого юношу, еще ни в чем не повинного, должен заметить, в когтях Грейбека, а значит и Темного Лорда тоже!

– Я с тобой полностью согласен, Северус. Но все же важнее поддерживать моральный дух Гарри.

– А как же Драко? Неужели он не заслуживает, чтобы ему помогли избежать ужасной судьбы?

– Северус, Гарри никогда не согласится вступить в брак с юным Малфоем.

– Гарри? Юный Малфой? Даже в том, как вы называете их, заметно ваше отношение к обоим парням!

– Мне очень жаль, Северус, потерять Драко, конечно же, неприятно, но долг его защиты возложен именно на его отца. А вот Гарри просто необходимо оставаться в безопасности, продолжать тренировки, чтобы положить конец нависшей над всеми нами угрозе – Воландеморту.

– Неприятно потерять? Вы только это и можете сказать о нем?

Эти слова Северус почти прошипел. Его невероятно ошеломило подобное отношение обычно добродушного, даже с самыми мерзкими существами, пожилого человека. Он поднял голову и его безнадежный взгляд встретился со сверкающими лукавством глазами Дамблдора. И только он хотел поинтересоваться, какая очередная нелепая идея пришла в голову директору, как послышался голос того, кого Мастер Зелий не ожидал тут встретить.

– А если я дам что-то нужное вам? Может быть после этого вы убедите Поттера принять моего сына?

– Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой. Садитесь. Чаю? Лимонных долек?

– Не стоит сейчас прикрываться учтивостью и предложением угощений, Дамблдор. Вы знаете, я Пожиратель Смерти. Я предлагаю вам информацию о планах моего Лорда в обмен на безопасность сына.

– Ваше предложение интересно, но понимаете... Почему вы думаете, что у меня уже нет шпиона? Кто сказал, что присутствующий здесь Северус не выдаст вас? И с чего вы пришли к выводу, что Гарри пойдет навстречу моей просьбе и согласится с необходимостью принять вашего сына?

– Каждый играет свою роль... Если вы пожените Поттера и Драко в ближайшее время, я предоставлю вам очень интересную для Ордена информацию...

– Мистер Малфой, не вам ставить условия. Кроме того, если Гарри откажется, то никакой связи не будет. Так что и Драко, и вам самому придется быть очень убедительными, ведь единственное, что я могу сделать – это пригласить вас обоих и Гарри к себе в кабинет и объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию Гарри...

– Пусть так! Возможно ли встретиться с ним сегодня вечером, после распределения и ужина?

– Думаю, это вполне осуществимо...

Услышав эти слова, Люциус встал и вышел из кабинета. Его надменное лицо ни на миг не дрогнуло, но Северус знал – мужчину крайне беспокоила судьба сына, ведь он прекрасно осознавал, в каком маловыгодном положении оказался его ребенок...

Мастер Зелий глянул на директора и удивился его довольному виду.

– Вы знали, что он уже тут. Вот почему вы так жестко говорили о Драко.

– Северус, ты не можешь корить меня за мою готовность использовать все, что только могу, чтобы лишить Воландеморта его союзников. Окажись Люциус Малфой на нашей стороне, пусть даже не по своей воле, и все быстро изменится...

– Вы могли хотя бы предупредить меня.

– Твой естественный гнев стал наилучшим способом убедить этого Пожирателя Смерти, что я не собираюсь ничего делать для его сына. Успокойся, мальчик мой, я и не думал оставить твоего крестника без помощи. Напротив, я сделаю все, чтобы поддержать его, потому что сомневаюсь в готовности Гарри согласиться на такое...

– Вы правы.

Северусу хотелось добавить «как всегда», но он решил не доставлять старому манипулятору подобного удовольствия.


	4. Глава 4: Предложение

_**Глава 4: Предложение**_

Гарри шел в кабинет одного из самых знаменитых директоров Хогвартса, сам себя спрашивая, что от него хотят уже сейчас, когда он только-только прибыл в школу и явно ни во что влезть еще не мог. МакГонагалл выглядела очень серьезной, когда сообщила ему, что директор ожидает его. Но судить по реакции МакГонагалл бесполезно. Преподаватель трансфигурации всегда выглядела излишне серьезной... И все же Гарри тревожился. У него появилось плохое предчувствие, смутное ощущение, что сейчас выдадут какую-нибудь гадость...

Оказавшись перед горгульей, он произнес очень оригинальный пароль «Шоколадная лягушка». _«Интересно, а документы об усыновлении действительно в безопасности? Хотя кто подумает о таком очевидном пароле... Дамблдор или невероятно наивен, или же слишком хитер... Скорее всего второе»_, – решил Гарри, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Улыбаясь, но чувствуя, как встревожено бьется сердце, он постучался в дверь и, услышав приглашение, вошел. И тут же улыбка исчезла с его губ, стоило ему только увидеть присутствующих: семейство Малфой в полном составе, а так же обожаемый им преподаватель зелий... Очень, очень недоброе предзнаменование...

– Гарри, мы ждали только тебя. Представлять находящихся в моем кабинете нет надобности, ты и так знаком с родителями твоего однокурсника Драко.

Еще бы Гарри их не знать! Неужели Дамблдор сошел с ума? Это сборище ведь не из-за той маленькой стычки в Хогвартс-Экспрессе?

Всех присутствующих, казалось, переполняло какое-то непонятное чувство значимости... Хотя нет, не всех. Драко смущенно смотрел куда-то вниз... Смущенно? Слизеринец никогда не выглядел стесняющимся, тем более перед родителями! Кажется, тут должно произойти что-то очень серьезное... Следовало сохранять спокойствие...

– Добрый день...

Все собравшиеся ответили кивками на его приветствие. Однако Гарри все же не смог сдержаться и поинтересовался:

– Какие-то проблемы, профессор?

– Ничего особенного, Гарри. Пока что нам нужно поговорить с тобой. Присядь, пожалуйста.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко не осмеливался поднять голову. Ему казалось, что происходящее свинцовой тяжестью навалилось на плечи, мешало свободно дышать. Он считал, что сейчас осталось только сгореть со стыда! Дамблдор рассказал о самых унизительных ситуациях, навалившихся на Драко, человеку, которого он ненавидел больше всего на свете, и в довершение всего попросил его спасти слизеринца в обмен на информацию, которую мог предоставить старший Малфой. Просто фантастическая жизнь вейлы! Ему придется подчиниться своему худшему врагу, его отец, пытаясь выручить его, станет предателем, а крестный окажется сообщником... Вот только иная альтернатива не лучше – оборотень! Наверняка конец света для него покажется более желанной долей!

Поттер помешал Драко предаваться жалости к самому себе.

– Подождите! Вы просите меня принести в жертву мою личную жизнь, единственную область моей жизни, где мне все же оставили свободу выбора, чтобы спасти этого мерзкого самодовольного пожирательского сынка, которого я ненавижу почти так же сильно, как самого Воландеморта?

Дамблдор встретился взглядом с Люциусом. А тот прокашлялся и вмешался так спокойно, как только смог:

– Не нужно воспринимать происходящее таким образом, мистер Поттер. Я просто предлагаю ценную информацию в обмен на безопасность сына.

– Нет! Об этом не может быть и речи! Я вам не проститутка! Я не собираюсь спать с врагом в обмен на информацию! Мне отвратительна даже мысль о прикосновении к этому подонку!

– Гарри, успокойся! Ты же не собираешься позволить Драко стать оборотнем, – попытался унять юношу Дамблдор.

– Зато тогда он прекратит насмехаться над Ремусом! Нам не о чем больше говорить! Мой ответ – нет!

Ярость на лице Поттера сменилась садистским удовлетворением, и он с сарказмом добавил:

– На этом разрешите вас покинуть. Леди, джентльмены, позвольте пожелать вам доброго вечера. Малфой, а тебе хочу пожелать счастливой семейной жизни. Уверен, ты продолжишь свой знаменитый род Малфоев элитными маленькими светловолосыми волчатами с серыми глазами!

Застывший Драко проследил за тем, как Поттер, довольный своим последним выпадом, вышел из кабинета.

Приговор был вынесен...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

На лице Северуса не отразилось ни малейшего удивления. Он чего-то подобного ожидал. Дамблдор ведь не мог думать, что его Золотой мальчик примет такое безо всякого сопротивления... Если только старый хитрец не предусмотрел этого отказа, чтобы получить еще больше влияния на семейство Малфоев...

– Альбус?

– Да, Северус, можешь идти. Не собираюсь задерживать тебя дольше. Я же продолжу разговор с мистером и миссис Малфой, чтобы найти приемлемое решение проблемы их сына.

Да, похоже, дело действительно во второй причине. Дамблдор собирался заполучить под свой контроль всех Малфоев. Северус встал с кресла и вышел, даже не попрощавшись. Вот поверишь этому старому придурочному манипулятору, и он достигает своей цели, причем ему в результате оказываются благодарны все!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри в коридоре чуть ли не искрил от гнева. Именно сейчас, когда в его жизни все просто прекрасно, когда впереди маячил такой удачный, почти спокойный год, должен был появиться идиот Малфой и все испортить!

А еще невероятно злило понимание, что этот слизеринский змееныш наверняка не стал реагировать в Хогвартс-Экспрессе из-за этой встречи, а не из-за того, что онемел от слов Гарри!

Да, сейчас непременно нужно поговорить с родителями... Они обязательно посоветуют, как избавиться от этой проблемы!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Оставшийся в кабинете Драко все еще не мог выдавить ни слова. Его мать схватила его за руку, стараясь хотя бы прикосновением выразить свою поддержку. Люциус же был озадачен. К такому категорическому отказу он оказался совершенно не готов, особенно если учесть, что, по его мнению, предложенные условия должны были показаться очень интересными.

Дамблдор, казалось, дожидался, пока Малфои снова обретут потерянное самообладание.

– Послушайте, Дамблдор, если вы сможете переубедить этого мелкого самодовольного эгоиста, то я готов безо всяких иных условий работать на Орден! Только... пожалуйста, помогите моему сыну!

Старый волшебник преисполнился ликованием. Новый шпион, перед которым он не чувствовал никаких обязательств и в случае необходимости мог пожертвовать им, окажется очень кстати... Да и вообще, можно воспользоваться этой связью, чтобы заложить первые камни в так необходимый ему союз всех четырех факультетов...

Драко резко дернулся. Горло у него перехватило от осознания происходящего. Его отец, его такой гордый отец, отбросил все свои идеалы и умолял того, кого презирал, спасти своего сына, спасти Драко. Юноша никогда не сомневался в любви своих родителей, но до сегодняшнего дня не думал, что они способны пожертвовать всем, и собой тоже, чтобы помочь ему. Он вскинул голову, гордясь своей семьей, а когда встретился взглядом с директором, то увидел в его глазах проблеск сострадания. И подобное отношение со стороны именно этого человека для Драко было в новинку...

– Я снова поговорю с Гарри, но позже, когда он переварит новость. Но я ничего не гарантирую.

Над чернотой пропасти отчаяния, в которую рухнул Драко, загорелась маленькая звездочка – надежда...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри быстро связался со своими родителями, и чуть погодя встретился с ними в Выручай-комнате.

Рассказав обо всем, он ждал их решения.

– Ты был излишне суров к нему...

– Он это заслужил, отец.

– Но можно же было обойтись и без последней фразы.

– Папа, хоть ты не начинай.

Не смотря на недовольство от того, что оба мужчины встали на защиту мерзкого слизеринца, парень все равно был счастлив от того, что у него была семья, пусть ее представители и не одобряли сейчас его действий.

Гарри сам выбрал оба эти обращения – и «отец», и «папа», – в день, когда его усыновили, чтобы по-разному называть обоих важных для него мужчин. И он с готовностью даже излишне часто пользовался этими словами, наслаждаясь их звучанием и тем, что они для него означали.

Он мог положиться на советы своих родителей, ведь тех в любом случае больше беспокоило его благополучие, а не интересы Ордена.

– Я понимаю, что неплохо бы было оставить его разбираться со своими проблемами самостоятельно, но полагаю, что для тебя разумнее все же воспользоваться ситуацией.

– Воспользоваться ситуацией, папа?

– Да. Он сейчас полностью в твоей власти, и потому ты можешь навязать ему свои условия.

– Папа, я не хочу приносить себя в жертву ради получения какой-то информации. Ее можно раздобыть и иначе! – бросил Гарри, немного разочарованный от того, что даже здесь не поняли того, что он чувствует.

– Я совсем не это предлагал тебе, Гарри. Конечно, все только бы выиграли, любая полезная информация, доставшаяся Ордену, только приблизила бы конец угрозе, которую называют «Воландеморт». Но и ты в накладе бы не остался – ведь в твоем распоряжении и днем, и ночью оказался бы твой враг. А так же тебе все будут невероятно благодарны, и твой враг в том числе!

– О, а я даже и не подумал об этом с такой стороны!

Взгляд юноши стал очень напряженным. Гарри нерешительно потоптался на месте, а затем его щеки порозовели, когда он все же спросил:

– Но чтобы... Вы же знаете...

Оба родителя улыбнулись ему.

– Насколько я понимаю, нам нужно будет позже поговорить о цветах и пчелках.

– Отец! – возмущенно воскликнул Гарри, покраснев, как помидор.

Оба мужчины весело рассмеялись, позабавленные смущением сына. Но смех их был добрым, ведь они прекрасно знали, что юноша совсем неопытен. И оба почему-то считали, что для их сына отличным началом станут взаимоотношения, в том числе и страстные, с полностью покорным его желаниям юным Малфоем.

– Если ты сейчас пытаешься поинтересоваться вопросами секса, то знай – никто не заставит тебя быть ему верным. Ты можешь давать ему необходимый минимум, а тягу к любви и страсти удовлетворять с кем-нибудь другим. Только вейле необходимо блюсти верность, если того пожелает партнер, а не наоборот... Хотя, как правило, говорят, что любовь вейлы – это нечто исключительное, от чего сложно отказаться...

– Ну, я думаю...

– Гарри, обрати внимание, Драко тоже подросток, поэтому не будь слишком уж требовательным!

– Не беспокойся, отец, – с внезапным воодушевлением сказал Гарри. – Знаете, я вас оставлю. Следует подумать над условиями, которые я могу поставить. А заодно и с Гермионой и Роном посоветоваться тоже. Спасибо вам за все. Как же хорошо, что можно положиться на кого-то постарше!

Порывисто обняв обоих мужчин, Гарри убежал так быстро, что можно было подумать об аппарации.

После его ухода один из мужчин нахмурился.

– Благодарю, что помог мне переубедить его. Но ты уверен, что подсказанная тобой мысль не повлечет за собой никаких серьезных последствий?

– Понимаешь, любовь моя, это им хотя бы позволит познакомиться друг с другом поближе, а там – кто знает... Возможно, у них окажется достаточно много общего, чтобы оценить друг друга. Нет ничего невозможного! Вот посмотри на нас, любой бы подумал, что между нами и быть не может ничего, кроме вражды. А вот сейчас я люблю тебя больше всего на свете...

Он заканчивал свою маленькую речь почти шепотом, осторожно приближаясь к возлюбленному, а затем обнял его и вовлек в страстный поцелуй. Руки погрузились в длинные черные пряди волос, взъерошили их и, перейдя на спину, нежными прикосновениями размяли мышцы, потихоньку спускаясь все ниже, пока не достигли своей цели – ягодиц... Да, никто не мог даже предсказать возможность их близких отношений, и скажи им об этом еще год назад, они и сами бы не поверили.

Но прочь воспоминания, хватит! Сейчас обоих мужчин манило иное. И подчиняясь их желаниям, обстановка изменилась. Помещение осветил приглушенный свет, откуда-то зазвучала тихая музыка, а огромная кровать не оставила ни малейшего сомнения в их намерениях.


	5. Глава 5: Условия

_**Глава 5: Условия**_

Его два друга, как и он сам, сначала ужаснулись от ситуации, в которую он попал. Затем, когда он изложил им идею одного из своих отцов, Рон пришел в восторг, но Гермиона встретила ее более чем скептически. После многих доводов «за» и «против», они все же пришли к выводу, что положение не так плохо, если Гарри сможет правильно повести себя.

Гермиона взяла пергамент и перо, и трио начало составлять список условий, чтобы связь с Малфоем оказалась для Гарри безопасной... И если признать честно, Гарри результатом остался доволен. Его попросили спасти этого змея. Ну, хорошо, он спасет его, но тому придется заплатить за это, так что стоит получить из ситуации максимальную выгоду.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

В пятницу утром Гарри проснулся в отличном настроении. Он всегда с радостью возвращался в Хогвартс, а сейчас даже больше, чем раньше, ведь в дальнейшем ему не грозило возвращение к Дурслям ни на Рождество, ни на время летних каникул. Наконец и у него появился островок стабильности. Хотя все же стоило признать, что этот год все же окажется не менее, а то и более насыщенным, чем предыдущие. Не прошло даже суток в этом невероятном замке, а у Гарри уже начались проблемы. И какие! Настоящее потрясение основ его жизни... Бракосочетание с Малфоем... Как можно в это поверить? Гарри осторожно следил за слизеринцем во время завтрака, обеда и ужина, наблюдал за ним в коридорах... Но тот ничем не выдал своего настроения, и не важно, что он выглядел бледнее, чем обычно, не важно, что старался не сталкиваться с Гарри, хотя когда начнутся занятия, то есть в понедельник, избежать встреч ему не удастся.

Гарри дождался вечера и только тогда сообщил свое решение Дамблдору.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гриффиндорец в настоящее время находился в кабинете Дамблдора, ожидая вместе с директором и профессором Снейпом появления Малфоев. Тонкие пальцы юноши перебирали пергамент со списком требований, которые он собирался предъявить. Когда Малфои вошли в кабинет, Драко глянул на Гарри и, юноше показалось, что в серых глазах промелькнул огонек надежды. Выходить вперед младший Малфой не собирался, предпочитая оставаться за спинами родителей.

– Мистер Поттер, – заговорил Люциус Малфой, натянуто улыбаясь. – Я благодарю вас за то, что вы пересмотрели свое решение.

– Не стоит так спешить с благодарностями, мистер Малфой. У меня есть условия, и если вы их не примете, соглашения не будет.

– Мы слушаем вас.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, развернул пергамент и с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не испытывал, начал:

– «В случае согласия признать и принять связь с Драко Малфоем я требую соблюдения следующих условий, необходимых для моей безопасности и обеспечения наилучших условий жизни из возможных:

– Первое: Драко Малфой больше не должен будет общаться со своей семьей.

– Второе: он не должен больше контактировать не важно по какому поводу с представителями своего факультета.

– Третье: он больше не будет ночевать в общей спальне Слизерина, а займет отдельную комнату.

– Четвертое: он не должен никому сообщать никакой информации обо мне, не важно, кто его о ней спросит.

– Пятое: он должен уважать всех моих друзей, в том числе и Добби.

– Шестое: питаться он должен будет за столом Гриффиндора.

– Седьмое: он больше не должен играть в квиддич.

– Восьмое: он не должен посещать Хогсмид без меня.

– Девятое: он должен подчиняться мне, независимо от отданного мной приказа.

– Десятое и последнее: я хочу получить право на полное доминирование и абсолютный контроль над нашей сексуальной жизнью».

На этом Гарри и закончил, все же не удержавшись и слегка порозовев. Когда он поднял глаза от пергамента и встретился со взглядом слизеринца, то заметил, что надежда сменилась испугом.

В кабинете воцарилось тяжелое молчание. Первым не выдержал тишины Люциус Малфой.

– Дааа... Весьма архаическая практика... Тем более для того, кто стал символом свободы в магическом мире, – почти прошипел он и замолчал, увидев умоляющий взгляд Нарциссы, требующий замолчать. Все же лучше Поттер, чем Грейбек...

А сам Поттер испытующе глянул на Драко.

– Грейбек или я! Выбор за тобой!

Драко молчал. Да, он уже смирился со своей судьбой. Поттер прав, у него не такой большой выбор... даже не смотря на драконовские условия так называемого Спасителя магического мира... Драко слабо улыбнулся своему непреднамеренному каламбуру.

– Вы только посмотрите! Он уже не выглядит таким уж отчаявшимся, и улыбка у него появилась, хитрая, слизеринская. Уверен, он уже строит планы, направленные на обход моих условий!

– Гарри... Вейла не может ослушаться прямого запрета своего партнера... – вмешался Дамблдор.

– Пусть так, но мои условия не меняются. Или же союза не будет!

– Мы согласны, – тихо, но твердо сообщила Нарцисса. – Я благодарю вас, мистер Поттер, за то, что вы спасаете моего сына от ужасной судьбы, которую запланировало для него то чудовище... Мы принимаем все ваши условия, как бы для нас это ни было тяжело, но... Прошу, позаботьтесь о моем мальчике. Не причиняйте ему зла...

И ее голос сорвался...

Впервые с начала этой встречи Гарри почувствовал вину. После слов Нарциссы ему казалось, что в кабинете зазвучало эхо. И оно повторяло раз за разом те слова, которые он не хотел слышать – мольбу матери... Люциус, стоящий чуть позади супруги, успокаивающе положил ей на плечо ладонь, а затем, не глядя на так называемого спасителя, произнес:

– Я бы хотел попросить и о еще одном одолжении, директор. Поскольку мы больше не увидим нашего единственного ребенка, мы хотели бы провести оставшееся до дня церемонии время вместе с ним...

– Конечно, мистер Малфой, – грустно ответил Дамблдор.

– Когда можно будет заключить этот союз?

– Чем раньше – тем лучше... Сколько вам необходимо времени для подготовки?

– Нескольких часов хватит.

– Тогда предлагаю назначить церемонию на завтра...

– ...

– Я понимаю, что оставил вам очень мало времени на общение с сыном, но мне хотелось бы сообщить всем, и учителям, и ученикам, об изменениях еще до начала занятий в понедельник. То есть вам можно выделить только этот вечер. Мы отпразднуем заключение этого союза завтра, в субботу, и юным партнерам на отдых, организацию совместной жизни и подготовку к вечернему извещению об изменении их статуса останется весь воскресный день.

– Что же, разрешите вас покинуть. Мы не хотим лишиться и этого вечера, так любезно выделенного нам!

– Люциус, – вмешалась Нарцисса, – чем быстрее будет заключен союз, тем скорее Драко окажется в безопасности.

– Разрешите дать вам один совет. Вы можете сыграть на вынужденном предательстве Драко, чтобы избежать наказания от Воландеморта, – добавил Дамблдор.

Почти все присутствующие вздрогнули, услышав это имя.

– И как всегда не сказал ничего определенного, – почти беззвучно прошептал Люциус. А затем он заговорил громче, для всех: – Не согласен, предъявленные нам условия как раз объяснят, почему с этой стороны мы не сможем предоставить Лорду информацию. На этом мы вас и покидаем.

Альбус Дамблдор даже представить не мог, как тяжело воспримут сложившуюся ситуацию эти люди, к которым он не испытывал ни малейшего уважения... Похоже, все окажется намного труднее, чем ожидалось...

Улыбка Драко уже давно исчезла, сейчас на его лице красовалась бесстрастная маска, за которой он прятал невероятную смесь облегчения и отчаяния. Заметив приглашающий жест отца, парень последовал за родителями к камину, предварительно попрощавшись с остающимися.

После их отбытия Дамблдор обратился к Гарри:

– Гарри, тебе не кажется, что ты слишком сурово поступаешь с этим молодым человеком?

– Я спасаю этого змея, жертвуя последними остатками своей свободы, что у меня была, а вы делаете замечание о моей излишней суровости? Неужели я не имею права принять меры для обеспечения собственной безопасности?

– Безопасности?

– Конечно. Раз мне теперь придется жить с сыном Пожирателя, то я просто обязан не дать ему даже малейшей возможности поделиться сведениями, могущими навредить мне. И потому мои условия полностью оправданы! Вы же сами слышали! Мистер Малфой признался, что собирался добывать сведения обо всем. И можно ли верить, что без моих условий Малфой не стал бы нам вредить? Мы же не знаем, о чем он мог рассказать или что предпринять!

– Мы же объясняли тебе, что вейлы всегда ревностно относятся к защите своих партнеров, да и Драко неблагодарным не назовешь, – тут же заметил Снейп, не обращая внимания на скептическое фырканье гриффиндорца. – Несмотря на твое мнение, он хороший юноша. Ты и сам убедишься в этом, если позволишь себе узнать его настоящего поближе...

Гарри не стал отвечать на эти слова. Бесполезно пытаться переубеждать и воплощение предвзятости, и старого утописта...

– Я бы хотел посетить библиотеку, поискать там сведения о том, во что я в очередной раз влип, – Гарри решил сослаться на эту цель, чтобы завершить разговор.

– Да, конечно, Гарри, можешь идти. Успехов.

– Спасибо. До новых встреч, профессор Дамблдор, профессор Снейп.

И Гарри поспешно покинул кабинет директора, оставляя Мастера Зелий, обеспокоенного судьбой крестника, и директора, сейчас с намного меньшим оптимизмом смотревшего такой удачный, как ему казалось ранее, план объединения хогвартских факультетов...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко сидел в Голубой гостиной рядом со своей матерью, а его отец в ярости мерил комнату шагами.

– Это мелкое чудовище так просто не отделается! Я заставлю его дорого заплатить за каждую из его «десяти заповедей»! «Десять заповедей»! Кем он себя вообразил!

– Люциус, пожалуйста, успокойся. Не усугубляй ситуацию. Если ты попытаешься что-нибудь сделать против него, это обернется против Драко.

– Запретить нам видеться с собственным сыном! – продолжал возмущаться Люциус, не обратив внимания на слова супруги. – Как Дамблдор мог позволить такое? О да, так и надо – провозглашать благожелательность, а на самом деле вести себя по-варварски!

Он остановился перед окном, из которого открывался великолепный вид на парк, но на самом деле не видел его.

– Этот мелкий сопляк считает, что он выше всех, но как только он исполнит свое предназначение...

На губах мужчины появилась по-настоящему садистская улыбка.

– Люциус...

Он обернулся. Его взгляд встретился с переполненными упреком глазами супруги. Она почти незаметным движением головы указала на их сына. И Люциус застыл. Драко... Его единственный наследник сейчас походил на тень самого себя. Обычно его мальчик был горделивым, высокомерным, насмешливым, отличался естественной величественной осанкой. А сейчас он опустил голову и, похоже, хотел просто раствориться в объятиях кресла. С того самого дня, когда он узнал имена своих предполагаемых партнеров, он старался стать как можно незаметнее, побледнел, вступал в разговор только после того, как понимал, что избежать его не получится, вокруг его глаз появились темные круги, парень сильно похудел... Да, а тут еще и Люциус со своим возмущением... Нет, Люциус не собирался вываливать на и так страдающего ребенка свои фантазии о пытках его будущего партнера. И тоном, которым мужчина попытался изобразить жизнерадостную веселость, он предложил:

– Раз уж мы собрались вместе этим вечером, давайте воспользуемся ситуацией и насладимся превосходным ужином. Уверен, потом, за чашечкой прекрасного кофе с добавкой очень старого коньяка мы сможем найти способ повернуть случившееся нам на пользу!

Драко поднял голову и встретился с лукавым взглядом своего отца. Юноша несмело ответил на его улыбку. Его отец способен выпутаться из самых затруднительных ситуаций. Конечно же он найдет решение. Не стоит терять надежды...


	6. Глава 6: Союз

Предупреждение от автора: **ВНИМАНИЕ! Эта глава содержит сцену, которая может шокировать впечатлительных лиц. Если вы не желаете читать такое, то можете пролистать текст между знаками -ГП-!-ГП-!-ГП- История при этом все равно останется связной.**

_**Глава 6: Союз**_

Оказавшись в комнатах, выделенных его крестному, Драко отряхнул от воображаемой пыли свою великолепную церемониальную мантию, выдержанную в цветах Слизерина. Он нервничал и потому пытался отвлечься на различные мелкие недочеты, даже если их на самом деле и не имелось. _«Интересно, а Гарри наденет красное с золотом?»_ Всего лишь несколько минут, и он станет мистером Драко Люциусом Малфой-Поттером, супругом знаменитого Гарри Джеймса Поттер-Малфоя. _«И как все пройдет в эту ночь? Нет, нельзя думать об этом... Страх не может предотвратить неминуемое»_. А ведь это будет первый раз, когда ему придется быть пассивом... Драко в постели всегда доминировал... _«Остается надеяться, что новый опыт окажется для меня так же приятен, как рассказывали мои любовники... Я ведь сам видел и ощущал, что им подобное нравилось...»_

Его мать тихо вошла в комнату, оглядела его с ног до головы и поправила воротничок, хотя он и без того выглядел безупречно.

– Он только что появился... По крайней мере его телосложение достойно твоего внимания, Драко, – сообщила Нарцисса, продолжая разглаживать воротничок и опустив глаза, чтобы скрыть смущение.

Казалось, она нервничала даже больше сына... Она ведь умудрилась найти в Поттере хотя бы такое, но достоинство!

– Ну вот, ты уже готов... Пойдем.

Отец ожидал их обоих в прихожей. Ни малейшей эмоции не отражалось на его лице, но излишне медлительная походка как нельзя лучше показывала, с каким «энтузиазмом» его родные воспринимали грядущую церемонию...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко вместе с родителями вошел в кабинет Дамблдора. Именно это место решили использовать в качестве ритуального зала, где собирались провести церемонию бракосочетания Драко и Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Вот только юному слизеринцу тут не нравилось. Неприязнь между Малфоем-старшим и директором Хогвартса была общеизвестна, и всякий раз, как Драко оказывался в кабинете Дамблдора, он ощущал, что очутился на враждебной территории. Только во время тех двух предыдущих встреч он не почувствовал подобного, точнее, все его ощущения глушило отчаяние. Но что тут поделаешь, никто бы не согласился на заключение этого союза в Малфой-мэноре, несмотря на то, что традиционно в семье союзы Малфоев-вейл заключались только там. И первым противником среди собравшихся оказался бы Аластор Грюм. Этот отвратительный аврор вместе с Кингсли Шеклболтом отвечал за безопасность во время проведения церемонии. И оба эти аврора отличались невероятной паранойей, особенно если дело касалось безопасности Золотого мальчика.

Директор сегодня выбрал длинную белоснежную мантию, на которой сверкали золотом редкие руны. Его наряд был очень сдержанным, почти традиционным, особенно по сравнению с теми мерзкими кричащими одеяниями, предпочитаемыми им.

Потом юный слизеринец перевел взгляд на своего будущего супруга. А матушка действительно оказалась права – все-таки он весьма впечатляющий экземпляр... Удивительно, но Драко действительно потрясла красота Гарри, которую до сих пор он как-то не замечал. Его взъерошенные волосы придавали парню какое-то диковатое очарование. На худом загорелом лице изумрудами сверкали большие глаза. Полные губы стали ярче, как будто бы их только что кто-то прикусил... Ну, наверное, Драко оказался слишком пристрастным, сравнивая его с такими безобразными созданиями, как домовые эльфы...

Как и предполагалось, гриффиндорец оказался в великолепной алой мантии, расшитой золотом. Такая предсказуемость почему-то взволновала Драко... Хотя что тут удивительного. Дамблдор ведь собирался поженить два факультета, а не пару молодых людей...

Рядом с его будущим супругом находились двое замаскированных людей. Кто же они такие?

Сам же Драко подошел к алтарю, сопровождаемый своими родителями.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри со своими приемными родителями терпеливо ожидал назначенного часа в кабинете Дамблдора. Именно тут в целях безопасности планировалось провести церемонию бракосочетания. Гарри почти всегда чувствовал спокойствие, обволакивающее его здесь пушистым покрывалом. Ничего удивительного – все знали, что директор привязан к нему, и его отношение сказывалось даже на ощущениях, испытываемых в его кабинете.

Никто бы не позволил заключать брак в Малфой-мэноре, где обычно проходили все свадьбы этого семейства, и Аластор Грюм возмутился бы первым. Этот выдающийся аврор отвечал за безопасность вместе с Кингсли Шеклболтом, ведь им, аврорам и членам Ордена Феникса, Дамблдор полностью доверял.

В этот день директор предпочел белую мантию, расшитую золотыми рунами, и наряд шел ему намного больше, чем повседневные яркие одеяния.

Взгляд гриффиндорца упал на будущего супруга, вошедшего в кабинет директора в сопровождении родителей. А его отец прав – Малфой невероятно выглядит. Как ни странно, Гарри просто поразила красота Драко. Его великолепные волосы, что удивительно, были уложены не в одну из предпочитаемых им гладких причесок, на голове блондина сейчас царила тщательно продуманная небрежность, а пара прядей шаловливо падала на глаза. На хрупком аристократичном лице особенно выделялись невероятные глаза, в которых бушевала серая буря. Хотя тонкие губы бледноваты... Нет, все-таки он не прав оказался, когда заявлял, что ему противно даже прикоснуться к слизеринцу...

Как и ожидалось, Малфой предпочел зеленую с серебром мантию. Ничего странного. Дамблдор собирался заключить их брак, но этот брак должен был так же сблизить и их факультеты...

Гарри заметил вопросительный взгляд, брошенный Драко на приемных родителей гриффиндорца. О, если бы он только знал!..

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Для заключения брака была выбрана одна из традиционных церемоний. Стоя лицом друг к другу, молодые люди взялись за руки, покорно выполняя указания Дамблдора. Обоим казалось, что происходит это сейчас не с ними – такие ощущения часто испытываешь во сне... Все происходящее выглядело чем-то нереальным.

Драко прошептал «да» в ответ на роковой вопрос: «Согласны ли вы, Драко Люциус Малфой, создать с Гарри Джеймсом Поттером Священную Магическую Связь?» Малфой смирился со своей судьбой с самого начала этого кошмара. Жаль только, что выбор у него был не самый лучший.

Подошла очередь Гарри отвечать на вопрос...

Но гриффиндорец сомневался. Взглянув на свои ладони, сжимаемые ладонями слизеринца, он вздрогнул. Он должен был ответить положительно, но вдруг по-настоящему осознал, что собирается сделать. Произнеся только одно слово, он окончательно потеряет свою свободу. Он фактически должен разделить жизнь с тем, кого сам не любил, с тем, кто испытывал к нему аналогичные чувства... Казалось, на сердце лег камень, так тяжело воспринималось происходящее. Все видели в этом союзе те или иные преимущества, но никто даже не подумал, что кое-кому может захотеться хотя бы капельки романтики. И не потому, что Гарри жаждал чего-то подобного в отношениях с Малфоем! Но если вдруг так случится, что он встретит кого-то, влюбится, захочет жить с этим неизвестным человеком... И как он тогда сможет объяснить, что никогда не сумеет официально признать их любовь, потому что связан с другим?

Парень поднял голову и встретился взглядом с встревоженными глазами своего жениха, ожидающего его ответа на ритуальный вопрос. _«Вот почему участь спасителя постоянно норовят возложить на меня?»_ А ведь Гарри действительно надеялся, что хоть один год в Хогвартсе пройдет нормально, что он будет наслаждаться поддержкой родителей и друзей, просто заниматься подготовкой домашних заданий, развлекаться, как обычный беззаботный подросток...

Гарри вздохнул. Все-таки он не мог оставить кого бы то ни было в опасности, даже если это его враг, даже если ему после такого решения придется оказаться связанным с ним навсегда...

– Да.

Напряжение, все больше сгущавшееся в кабинете, уменьшилось. Церемония заключения брачных уз продолжилась.

Подошло время того, чего Гарри опасался еще больше. Родители объяснили юноше, что брачная связь заключается не после произнесения последних ритуальных слов. Обычно молодожены проводят медовый месяц, и только после этого свидетелями и родней подписываются официальные документы о заключении брака. Но сейчас времени на подобное не было, поэтому молодой паре выделили только два часа на физическое подтверждение связи. Гарри очень смущался, ведь всем собравшимся тут известно, чем он должен заняться с Малфоем в специально подготовленной для них спальне. Его первый раз... Его первый раз должен быть именно с Малфоем! Гарри был напуган, хотя старался не показывать этого.

-ГП-!-ГП-!-ГП-

Новобрачные вошли в предназначенную для них спальню. Удивительно уютная комната была оформлена в цветах семейства Малфой. Сразу становилось понятно, что подготовкой комнаты занимался кто-то из родственников Драко, скорее всего его мать. Гарри с отвращением осмотрелся и решил не терять времени даром.

– Малфой, снимай штаны. Раньше начнем – раньше закончим!

– Э... зачем тебе мои брюки? – озадаченно спросил Драко. И только после этого вопроса до него дошло, какой глупый вопрос он задал.

– Затем, что они не нужны нам для того, что мы собираемся сделать, – раздраженно бросил Гарри.

– Ты собираешься меня взять, даже не попытавшись возбудить?..

– А ты что, Малфой, действительно ожидал страстных ласк? Достаточно небольшой подготовки, чтобы не навредить тебе. Думаю, это больше, чем ты получил бы от Грейбека. Тем более что право руководить нашей сексуальной жизнью я внес в свои условия. В постели ты безропотно делаешь то, что Я хочу! Так что снимай свои штаны и нагибайся!

Гарри даже не заметил, что говорил все громче и громче. Под конец он почти кричал. Драко плотнее сжал губы и подчинился. Вот только, похоже, действовал он недостаточно быстро, по мнению его партнера, потому что тот толкнул парня в сторону кровати. Блондин не удержался на ногах, запутавшихся в спущенных брюках и нижнем белье, и рухнул грудью на край постели. Его колени при этом ударились сначала о кровать, а затем и о пол. Дыхание юноши участилось, стыдливый румянец опалил щеки. Он чувствовал себя невероятно нелепым, смешным, тем более оказавшись в такой позе, полуодетым, когда его голый зад выставлен на полное обозрение Поттера... А ведь Поттер мог просто приказать Драко лечь на кровать...

– Знаешь, Малфой, к счастью можно погасить свет, так что я без проблем смогу себе представить, что я сейчас с кем-то другим.

Драко замер, внезапно похолодев от осознания, что их первый раз не скрасит даже крупица романтичности. Он по глупости надеялся, что после вступления в брак этот гриффиндорец все же станет относиться к нему более бережно и уважительно, хотя бы в спальне... Еще одно разочарование...

Зажмурившись, Драко пытался взять себя в руки.

Парень прислушивался к действиям Поттера: шорох снимаемой одежды, скрип от свинчиваемой крышки с неизвестной емкости, а затем тишина...

Холодная ладонь уверено легла на левое бедро Драко, придерживая парня, затем ко входу в его тело прикоснулся смазанный чем-то маслянистым палец и плавно вошел внутрь. Драко в изумлении распахнул глаза – боли не было, но и удовольствия тоже.

– Расслабься, Малфой, я сейчас введу и второй палец. Если ты станешь зажиматься, то тебе будет больнее.

_«Как же, расслабишься тут, в более чем неудобной и унизительной позе, с раздражающим партнером, относящимся к перспективе взять меня почти с таким же энтузиазмом, с каким занимается зельеварением...»_

Вот к первому пальцу добавился второй, а затем и третий, но слишком быстро, неловко... Драко инстинктивно сжался, и гриффиндорец ненадолго застыл, но потом продолжил более медленно и осторожно.

Затем, к большому облегчению Драко, пальцы покинули его тело, но уже через секунду твердый орган Гарри коснулся рефлекторно сжавшейся дырочки.

_«Расслабиться, нужно расслабиться...»_

Но напряжение никак не желало покидать испуганного юношу. И блондин открыл рот в беззвучном крике, почувствовав, как его почти раздирает надвое. Все-таки Поттер явно недостаточно его растянул... Как же это оказалось больно... Драко инстинктивно выгнулся, пытаясь избавиться от того, что вызывало в его теле такие страдания.

– Малфой, да расслабься ты, а то в тебя войти глубже не получается!

_«Вот уж чего мне сейчас точно не хочется!»_

– Да и боль тогда уменьшится...

Поттер уже обеими руками уцепился за бедра Драко и все же вошел в его тело полностью. Драко задохнулся от боли и крепко зажмурился. Его рука бессильно распростерлась на постели, как будто бы моля о помощи... К сожалению неподвижность слизеринца брюнет истолковал совершенно неверно. Ему советовали дать партнеру время приспособиться к проникновению, а он решил, что молчание и неподвижность как раз и свидетельствуют, что уже достаточно, что уже можно продолжать. Крепче сжав ладонями бедра блондина, он отклонился сначала назад, а потом опять вошел в жаркую тесноту. И тогда инстинкт окончательно возобладал над остатками разума, ускоряя движения...

Драко казалось, что он попал в самый настоящий кошмар. Каждое яростное движение гриффиндорца просто вбивало его в матрас, а слизеринец только и мог что комкать попавшееся под руки складки тонкого покрывала. Он слышал тяжелое дыхание своего супруга, его хриплые стоны, хлопки плоти о плоть, когда бедра Поттера соприкасались с ягодицами Драко. Эти звуки в иной ситуации могли оказаться возбуждающими, но не здесь и не сейчас. У Драко болели колени, которыми он ударился при падении, во рту чувствовался привкус крови – наверняка что-то прикусил, когда изо всех сил стиснул зубы, не позволяя вырываться не то что крикам – даже стонам... Но основное мучение причиняла разрывающая боль внутри, там... Это же просто ужасно! И почему его любовникам подобное нравилось? Или же все не так? Наверняка! Он ведь старательно и нежно подготавливал своих любовников, наблюдал за ними, отмечая и реагируя на малейшие знаки неудовольствия. Можно сказать, Драко по праву считали хорошим любовником. Значит, это Поттер во всем напортачил...

На глаза наворачивались слезы от боли и унижения, но Драко понимал, что должен выдержать. С Грейбеком было бы гораздо хуже...

Казалось, миновала вечность, прежде чем Драко услышал удовлетворенный возглас и почувствовал, как ему на спину навалилось тело гриффиндорца. Наконец-то закончилось эта мука... жаль, что только до следующего раза...

Его собственный член во время этого действия и не дернулся, а супругу было все равно – он даже не попытался удовлетворить Драко. А что же он сам? Возможна ли эякуляция, если удовольствия не испытываешь? Кто его знает, может быть ему оказалось достаточно понимания, что теперь у него есть право в любой момент отыметь своего врага... Так, как только пожелает... Безо всякой мести в ответ... Законно... Получив благословление на подобное ото всех, даже от родителей Драко... И самого Драко тоже!

Поттер встал и прошептал что-то. Драко не расслышал этих слов, и только почувствовав, что он уже полностью чист, понял – Поттер произнес заклинание очищения.

– Одевайся, Малфой. Нам нужно сообщить о закреплении связи.

Драко с трудом встал, натянул на себя белье и брюки, так и не свалившиеся с его щиколоток, но все же не осмелился поднять глаз, не желая встречаться взглядом со своим супругом...

-ГП-!-ГП-!-ГП-

Гарри собой гордился. Несколькими ядовитыми словами он доказал, что брак ничего не изменил в их отношениях, но если оценить сам акт, то он смог применить на практике советы, данные в книге. Конечно же он не стал задерживаться на части, где говорилось о любви и нежности в подобных отношениях... Уж слишком это по-хаффлпаффски. Разве можно поверить, что кто-то из слизеринцев пожелает даже терпеть подобное. А тем более самый слизеринистый из них – Малфой! И вообще, Гарри сделал все, чтобы как можно лучше подготовить его, так что боли он не должен был испытать. Ну а страсть... Малфой оказался холодным, что та змея! Может, он фригиден? Однако по Хогвартсу ходили слухи, что слизеринец бесподобный любовник... Наверняка преувеличение, попытка подольститься к блондинчику...

А так... сам Гарри все же получил удовлетворение, даже если это оказалось совсем не так крышесносно, как его убеждали все, кому ни лень!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Молодые супруги воспользовались внутренней каминной сетью Хогвартса, чтобы вернуться в кабинет директора. Все присутствующие там очень удивились такому быстрому возвращению молодоженов.

– Мелкий гаденыш, – тихо прошипел Люциус, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть свое беспокойство за сына под презрительной маской.

Драко был подавлен.

Гарри прекрасно расслышал оскорбление. И потому он не стал медлить с ответом, жестоко подавив возникшее от того, что он собирался сказать, замешательство:

– Вы все-таки думали, что я унижусь до «продления удовольствия» с ним!

– Тот, о ком ты так пренебрежительно отзываешься, – мой сын! Малфой! В магическом мире большинство бы посчитало за честь оказаться связанным с ним! Любая бы семья!.. – Люциус, сжав кулаки, от ярости оказался не способен даже найти слов, могущих выразить его чувства.

– Прошу тебя, Люциус... Я уверена, Гарри станет заботиться о Драко, даже если их брак и никогда не станет поистине совершенным союзом. Пойми, он еще очень юн. И сказал он это только в ответ на твое нелестное замечание.

После мольбы Нарциссы все ненадолго замолчали.

– Что же, не будем терять времени, – не выдержал Дамблдор. – Давайте подпишем документы и позволим нашим юным молодоженам отдохнуть.

Противиться никто не стал, своими подписями окончательно скрепляя официальные бумаги о свершении брачного союза.

Драко вернулся в свою новую спальню. Со всеми предосторожностями, которые требовало его тело, он растянулся на постели поверх измятого его руками покрывала. Ему было больно и физически, и морально. И в такое тяжелое время он совершенно один... Он готов был все отдать, только бы его родители оказались рядом, но Поттер остался непреклонен, и его условия вступили в силу с момента заключения союза.

И вдруг Драко резко сел, тут же поморщившись от боли. Он вспомнил – отец же указал, что ни в одном из условий гриффиндорца не заявлено, что Драко не имеет права видеть декана своего факультета. Крестный... Крестный может утешить его, может подбодрить!

_«Спасибо, отец, даже если нас разлучили, ты продолжаешь заботиться обо мне...»_


	7. Глава 7: Беседа

_**Глава 7: Беседа**_

Драко, стараясь быть как можно незаметней, сбежал вниз по лестнице, ведущей в подземелья. Хотя он и так почти точно знал, что в этот поздний час в коридорах не встретит никого. А преподаватели и Филч... Что они забыли у слизеринской вотчины? Остановившись перед дверью в комнаты своего крестного, он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь хотя бы внешне изобразить нечто похожее на его обычную манеру поведения, а затем дважды стукнул в дверь. Несколько секунд пролетело, а ответа не было. Похоже, Северуса там нет, что почти не удивило юношу, ведь крестный на ритуале не присутствовал – Лорд отправил его на какое-то секретное задание.

Драко вздохнул. В последнее время по неизвестной причине все идет не так, как хотелось бы... Он уже собрался уходить, когда дверь все же распахнулась, выпуская запыхавшегося мастера Зелий. Он только что явился? Выполнил приказанное?

Приглашенный, Драко вошел и устроился в одном из кресел, стоящих перед камином. Вот только опускаясь на сидение, Драко поморщился – все же Поттеру следовало лучше подготовить его, раз уж природа размерами не обделила.

– Во время выполнения твоей миссии все прошло удачно, Северус?

– Как всегда. Но, как мне кажется, именно мне следует спрашивать, как прошло... хм... заключение твоего союза?

– Поттер – хам с манерами неотесанного деревенщины!

– Значит, неудачно...

– От одного воспоминания об этом я опасаюсь следующей встречи.

– Не думаю, что он специально повел себя... скажем, «некорректно». Скорее всего, у гриффиндорца нехватка опыта.

– С каких это пор ты пытаешься найти оправдание Поттеру? Разве у него и без того мало защитников?

Драко чувствовал горечь. Тот, у кого он хотел найти утешение, единственный человек в Хогвартсе, кому он полностью доверял, тот, кто для Мальчика-Который-Выжил мог по праву считаться худшим врагом, после Лорда, и то выступил на его защиту!

– Драко... Я не защищаю его. Я просто стараюсь облегчить тяжесть, что навалилась на тебя невероятным грузом. Ты принял себя-вейлу и предпочел Поттера Грейбеку. Признаю, поле для маневра у тебя оказалось слишком маленьким. Но теперь, когда выбор сделан, следует найти устраивающее вас обоих решение, чтобы твоя жизнь не превратилась в ад.

Северус смотрел на Драко. Лицо юноши сейчас отличалось бледностью, осунулось, плотно сжатые губы тоже побелели. Кто-нибудь иной увидел бы сейчас в нем чопорность, холодность и высокомерие, но Северус знал, что это видимость, маска, скрывающая смятение. Их взгляды встретились, и зельевар прекрасно рассмотрел в серых глазах печаль и разочарование. Мужчина шагнул вперед и, встав на колени перед молодым человеком, взял его за руку.

– Послушай и никогда не забывай того, что я сейчас скажу тебе. Что бы ни случилось, могу сказать одно – независимо от всего, что может произойти в будущем, я всегда буду рядом, стараясь помочь тебе. Ты же все-таки мой любимый крестник, в конце концов!

– Конечно, я ведь единственный! – добавил Драко делано жизнерадостным тоном, стараясь снять напряженность между ними. Вот только глаза у него щипало, и ни за что на свете не хотелось показывать своих слез отчаяния.

Северус слабо улыбнулся крестнику, подчеркнуто игнорируя наполнившиеся влагой глаза юноши. Потом он встал, подошел к бару, налил в два бокала огневиски и предложил один из них Драко. Сам же устроился в другом кресле и пригубил свой напиток. В комнате, освещенной только огнем в камине, потихоньку обустраивалась умиротворяющая тишина...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Где-то далеко, в защищенном от любопытных глаз месте_

Фенрир Грейбек метался из угла в угол. Он больше не мог нормально спать. Почти не ел. Ничто его теперь не интересовало, даже выпестовываемый им крестовый поход за господство ликантропов над магическим миром... да и маггловским тоже, это ведь и так понятно! На пару мгновений он замер у окна, наблюдая за страшными тенями, возникающими во время заката солнца в этой непроходимой чаще. Мысли оборотня снова вернулись к _**нему**_...

Когда Лорд отдал ему юного Малфоя, оборотень просто ликовал, получив такую легкую добычу. И какую добычу! Наследника рода, завидную партию! Сына Люциуса Малфоя! Какой щелчок по носу этому самодовольному мерзавцу, у которого было все: красота, великолепная осанка, власть, известность, важное место как рядом с Министром, так и рядом с могущественнейшим и опаснейшим темным магом этого времени! И это все равно не могло спасти его сына...

Он набросился на мальчишку прямо в коридоре усадьбы, собираясь воспользоваться им, как простой проституткой из Лютного... И как же он озадачился, когда очнулся в том же коридоре. Затем вместе с осознанием случившегося нахлынул гнев, который даже наказание виновников не то что унять – приглушить не сумело.

И только ночь постоянного прокручивания случившегося в голове все же заставила окончательно осознать случившееся. Он сам... сам лишил себя такого шанса! Вейла... Создание, любящее своего партнера, кем бы он ни был, живущее ради него, обожающее и радующееся ему...

Что же он натворил?

Почему? Почему внутренний зверь подтолкнул его на такую агрессию, не дав даже задуматься о последствиях? Остался ли у него хоть малейший шанс восстановить и так почти отсутствовавшее доверие того, кого он отныне считал своим благом? Он опять начал метаться по комнате, а потом резко остановился перед огромным зеркалом, господствующим в комнате. В обычное время его бандитский, зловещий внешний вид, его получеловеческое-полуволчье телосложение, излучаемая жестокость только радовали его, он невероятно гордился собой. Но в один из важнейших моментов в своей жизни он оказался невероятно мерзок. Отвращение в мальчишке он вызвал сразу, а потом своим поведением еще и усугубил его!

И опять он начал мерить комнату нервным шагом. Он долго пытался успокоиться и трезво поразмыслить над всем произошедшим... Жизнь в паре... Окончательно разобраться в своих мыслях не получалось. Да даже сдержать их тоже не удавалось... И снова... Фенрир Грейбек – одинокий оборотень, который никогда, совсем никогда даже подумать не мог, что кто-то будет жить с ним. В нем не возникало ни проблеска фантазий о чем-то подобном, даже смутной тяги не было! Впрочем, кто бы согласился разделить свою жизнь с кровожадным смертоносным зверем, единственной целью которого стало желание заразить ликантропией как можно большее число людей!

А сейчас у него вдруг появился шанс... возможно, первый и последний... шанс, что кто-то всегда будет рядом. Конечно он с гордостью считал себя монстром, так оно и было, но сейчас он впервые понял, что его сердце, сердце человека, все еще не умерло под шкурой чудовища...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко почти задремал в кресле, наслаждаясь безмолвным, но все равно успокаивающим присутствием крестного. Но затем он, неожиданно вспомнив кое-что, умудрился уничтожить такую славную атмосферу, задав вроде бы безобидный вопрос:

– Крестный, а ты случайно не знаешь, что это за пара была с Поттером на церемонии? Они ведь даже документы подписали, как законные представители. Но разве у Поттера остались живые родственники-маги?

Северус замер. Отхлебнув хорошую огневиски, чтобы дать себе секунду на раздумье, он все же ответил, не давая проявиться испытываемым эмоциям:

– Это приемные родители Поттера.

– Поттера усыновили, хотя он уже совершеннолетний?

– Усыновление произошло еще до его совершеннолетия, но в любом случае ему был просто необходим законный опекун, чтобы он мог оставаться в Хогвартсе.

– Да, но родители... Даже забавно, он ведь столько лет провел у магглов и никогда не просил никого усыновить себя... Так что же изменилось сейчас?

– Дело тут намного сложнее, чем тебе кажется, Драко...

– Ты знаешь, кто они?

– Да, но расскажу я тебе это позже...

– Несмотря на маски и иллюзии я прекрасно рассмотрел, что это мужская пара... Вот только в окружении Поттера нет ни единой мужской пары, могущей усыновить его... И при том оба мужчины оказались настолько сильными, что не стали опасаться сделать это... Хотя если учесть, сколько усилий они приложили, только бы остаться неузнанными, можно предположить, что мы прекрасно знаем этих людей, но ни в чем не подозреваем... И все-таки зачем скрываться?

Драко прищурился, напряженно размышляя и не замечая замешательства, охватившего его крестного.

– Скажи, а разве ты можешь находиться здесь? Особенно если учесть правила, навязанные тебе Поттером...

– С чего это вдруг я должен соблюдать какие-то правила, когда я с тобой, крестный? И вообще, разреши-ка напомнить, что ученикам так же не разрешено пить спиртное. Оно в небольших количествах позволено только преподавателям!

– Гадкий мальчишка! В следующий раз ничего не получишь! Нет, не так, я преподнесу тебе стакан тыквенного сока!

– Хотелось бы посмотреть на такое, – отозвался Драко с вызывающей улыбкой.

– И вообще, не пытайся сменить тему разговора. Вейла же не может ослушаться своего партнера, особенно после заключения союза и подтверждения связи.

– Пфф, заключение... подтверждение... Сначала ты попроси Дамблдора посоветовать Поттеру один-два тома, рассказывающих об искусстве правильного поведения с любовником, а уж потом можно будет поговорить о союзе!

– Драко...

– Ладно, ладно... Прости, крестный! Я должен повиноваться своему партнеру, но вот именно сейчас я не нарушил ни единого из его условий!

– Мне кажется, ты не прав, и нарушил целых два условия – первое и второе. Драко Малфой больше не должен общаться со своей семьей и с представителями своего факультета.

Драко лукаво улыбнулся.

– Что ты! Я же не общаюсь ни с членом своей семьи, ни с кем-то с моего факультета. Мне просто понадобился совет преподавателя. И так уж вышло, что я случайно встретился с профессором, ведущим у нас Зелья.

– Случайно? В одиннадцать вечера? В подземельях?

Драко рассмеялся над скептическим выражением лица крестного. И этот смех порадовал мужчину. Нет, Драко Малфой не сломался. Он просто ненадолго потерял форму и скоро вновь воспрянет во всем своем слизеринском великолепии, возьмет быка за рога... Ох, не стоит вспоминать о всяческих зверях, их шерсти, волках и луне. Не к месту...

Северус сдержал улыбку, когда слизеринец сообщил:

– Вот такое злополучное совпадение... А ведь есть еще одно удивительное стечение обстоятельств – этот профессор, как ни странно, и мой декан, и мой крестный...

– Не надо мне этого говорить! Насколько я понимаю, у тебя была беседа с отцом о способах выпутываться из неприятностей, раз уж родиться пришлось Малфоем?

– Отец действительно щедро одарил меня советами. Но ведь все это произошло до заключения союза... Так в чем проблема?

– Сдаюсь, – Северус вздохнул, карикатурно изображая отчаяние, – ты только не навреди себе!

– Да, крестный. Не беспокойся. Но слизеринец никогда не позволит гриффиндорцу держать себя в повиновении, даже оказавшись вейлой!

Драко встал и попрощался. Из покоев крестного он уходил с легким сердцем...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Когда Драко ушел, открылась потайная дверь, и некто неизвестный выскользнул оттуда, направившись к креслу, где совсем недавно сидел молодой человек.

– Ты все слышал, – вздохнул Северус.

– Да...

– Я уже начинаю бояться его реакции, когда он все узнает.

– Но мы должны будем ему рассказать, и чем дольше ты будешь медлить, тем хуже он воспримет все это, и тем глубже окажется боль от предательства.

Северус уставился на пламя, с треском глодавшее в камине предложенное ему топливо. Он вздохнул и прошептал больше для себя, чем для мужчины рядом:

– Я уже предал отца, а теперь очередь сына...

Мужчина подошел и обнял его.

– Все будет хорошо. Возможно не сразу, но позже... он все-таки поймет... Кстати, а сейчас ты не хочешь возобновить то, чем мы занимались, пока твой крестник нам не помешал?

Даже если у Северуса и было желание запротестовать, ему все равно это бы не удалось. Тем более когда сразу же после заданного вопроса его рот пленили требовательные губы, заставляя забыть обо всем...


	8. Глава 8: Бунт

_**Глава 8: Бунт**_

Легкой, почти танцующей походкой Драко вышел из покоев крестного. Полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, он шел по коридорам и лестницам, ведущим из подземелий. Его отец обладал невероятной способностью выпутываться из всех неприятных и опасных положений, даже если для большинства они и казались безвыходными. А уж если при этом требовалось защитить свою семью... По-настоящему великий человек, истинный слизеринец... Одно слово – настоящий Малфой! И пусть Дамблдор позволил им провести только один вечер после объявления мерзких поттеровских условий, отец все равно сумел подсказать несколько способов избежать полного подчинения им... И юный блондин невероятно гордился, что уже смог обойти первые два правила.

«Первое: Драко Малфой больше не должен будет общаться со своей семьей.

Второе: он не должен больше контактировать не важно по какому поводу с представителями своего факультета».

Он не нарушил ни одно из них. Ему просто понадобилось обратиться за советом к преподавателю, который по чистой случайности оказался его крестным отцом и деканом Слизерина...

Если бы кто-то встретился сейчас с Драко Малфоем, то он принял бы парня за сумасшедшего, потому что в усмешке, расплывшейся у него на губах, не осталось ничего разумного. Вот только в этих темных коридорах сейчас он был один. Внезапно он остановился и злобно оскалился от пришедшей ему в голову мысли. _«А с чего бы это мне прекращать то, что так успешно началось? Ведь есть еще восемь условий... Их тоже нужно... Как там выразился отец? Хмм... Ах да, адаптировать! Это правила и условия нужно адаптировать к Малфоям, а не наоборот!_

_Так вот, правила номер один и номер два уже адаптированы! Значит, счет сейчас два-десять, Поттер... Но все еще изменится!»_

Драко развернулся. Цель – общая гостиная Слизерина! Сейчас два часа ночи, и даже самые стойкие из праздновавших начало нового учебного года должны были уже разойтись по спальням. Войдя в гостиную, юноша взял из общей библиотеки книгу и с комфортом устроился на своем обычном месте, неподалеку от камина. Как же приятно снова оказаться в привычном месте, а не в комнате, навевающей не самые лучшие воспоминания!

«Третье: он больше не будет ночевать в общей спальне Слизерина, а займет отдельную комнату».

Ну так он и не собирался спать! Он просто спокойно почитает в общей гостиной!

_«Итак, с третьим правилом тоже разобрались! Счет три-десять, Поттер!»_

Парень с облегчением вздохнул и взялся за чтение. Но уже через несколько мгновений вскинулся, когда ему в голову пришла еще одна мысль – а ведь в разговоре с Северусом он затронул вопросы личной, интимной жизни Поттера...

«Четвертое: он не должен никому сообщать никакой информации обо мне, не важно, кто его о ней спросит».

Но нет, ничего подобного он никому не сообщал, просто обсудил со взрослым, ответственным за всех учащихся в Хогвартсе несколько вопросов, касающихся улучшения сексуальной жизни своего партнера, как и должна была сделать любая нормальная вейла. В этом случае, конечно же любой... Тем более это несложно, если вспомнить, на каком уровне находился гриффиндорец!

_«Так что и правило номер четыре тоже адаптировано! Счет уже четыре-десять, Поттер!»_

И с торжествующим блеском в глазах Драко снова вернулся к чтению.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко подпрыгнул в кресле. Он заснул? Нет, просто на пару мгновений прикрыл глаза, уставшие от долгого чтения. Да-да, это истинная правда! И сколько же длилась эта пара мгновений? Он прошептал:

– Темпус!

Пять часов двадцать пять минут... Шшшш, действительно пара мгновений длиной в хороших полтора часа... Но что тут скажешь, у него невероятно прекрасные серые очи, и им требуется предоставлять достаточный отдых, чтобы они остались по-прежнему великолепными!

Довольный своим выводом, Драко потянулся, не покидая кресла, затем поднял книгу, упавшую неизвестно когда на колени, встал и поставил книгу на место. После этого он покинул общую гостиную Слизерина и отправился к ненавистному помещению... Помещению, выделенному ему после заключения союза до самого выпуска из школы. Он подошел к картине, на которой был изображен золотистый лев с алой гривой. Именно за этой картиной находился вход в его комнату... Когда он скажет, что находился там... Он буркнул пароль:

– Мужество...

В общем, когда он это скажет, то никакого преувеличения не будет!

Взгляд остановился на огромной кровати. Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне и о бессонной ночи промелькнули перед глазами, и парень потряс головой, стараясь отогнать их. Просто необходимо приспособить и это условие... Северус отметил, что у Поттера мало опыта. Но все-таки при таком количестве фанатов, вертевшихся вокруг него даже странно, что «Святой» Поттер до сих пор остался таким!

Драко не раздеваясь растянулся на постели. Немножко вздремнуть тоже полезно... закрыв глаза, он попытался заснуть. Безнадежно.

Не в силах больше лежать, он встал. Сколько прошло времени?

– Темпус!

Отчаянный вздох вырвался из груди. Всего лишь шесть часов десять минут! А ему уже скучно! И почему бы не полетать немного? Ведь на квиддичном поле так рано никого не будет!

«Седьмое: он больше не должен играть в квиддич».

Так он и не собирается! Для этого необходимо семь игроков, а Драко сейчас совершенно один. Он просто немного полетает на своей метле... в одиночестве... А если вдруг на пути сверкнет золотом снитч, то он просто догонит его и поймает, чтобы вернуть на место. И зачем кому-то знать, что крылатый мячик будет нечаянно упущен перед самым взлетом...

_«Вот и седьмое правило адаптировано! Счет пять-десять, Поттер!_

И взяв метлу, Драко радостно отправился наружу...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Вернувшись в комнату, усталый, но довольный, Драко отправился прямо в душ, заодно захватив несколько зелий, которые должны были унять дискомфорт и от вчерашних «упражнений», и от сегодняшних занятий, оказавшихся не особенно совместимыми друг с другом. Чертов придурок Поттер!

Чистый, как стеклышко, идеально причесанный и элегантно одетый, Драко очень не хотел идти в Большой Зал, где ему пришлось бы завтракать вместе с гриффиндорцами. Хотелось как можно дольше не сталкиваться с ними. Вот только его желудок запротестовал громким бурчанием, могущим посрамить и Уизли! Нет, Уизела! В общем, покушать все-таки нужно. А если попробовать вызвать домового эльфа в комнату? Можно же будет объяснить, что сейчас ему необходим особый режим, и он предпочел бы кушать у себя.

– Мне нужен домашний эльф. Прямо сейчас!

К его удивлению немедленно раздалось знакомое «хлоп». А остальным ученикам это бы удалось так же просто?

– Да? Что Типи может сделать для господина?

Опа! Это не Добби! Но зато простому слуге и не надо давать никаких объяснений! Отлично!

«Пятое: он должен уважать всех моих друзей, в том числе и Добби».

Чтобы избежать «вежливости» с этим наглым, мятежным, да и вообще попросту свихнувшимся эльфом достаточно его просто не вызывать. В Хогвартсе сотни эльфов. С чего вдруг ограничиваться одним!

_«Так что адаптировано и пятое правило! Счет шесть-десять, Поттер!»_

– Принеси мне завтрак и побыстрее, иначе я потребую, чтобы ты наказал себя как можно строже!

Ужаснувшийся эльф выполнил все с невероятным тщанием, всего лишь через две секунды появившись снова вместе с подносом, полным разнообразной снеди. Он аккуратно поставил его на стол и снова исчез.

Драко с удовольствием сел за стол. Давненько у него не бывало такого хорошего аппетита.

«Шестое: питаться он должен будет за столом Гриффиндора».

Так он завтракает в своей комнате, предоставленной ему по требованию Его Милости Поттера, возжелавшего изолировать его от прочих учеников, особенно слизеринцев... Так что это гриффиндорская комната, и значит ест он сейчас за столом Гриффиндора. И никакой надуманности, простая логика, тем более если так же вспомнить и того, кто нарисован на портрете у входа, а еще не стоит забывать и о пароле! И вообще, если Поттер явится с претензиями и желанием вытащить его на обед, то нужно будет порекомендовать дождаться ужина, чтобы Дамблдор сначала сделал объявление об их изменившемся статусе, иначе он просто замучается отвечать на град вопросов!

_«В общем, шестое правило тоже адаптировано! Счет семь-десять, Поттер!_

Он спокойно позавтракал, а затем с удобством устроился на диване, прихватив чашечку чая, и решил почитать «Ежедневный Пророк»...

События, вынесенные на первую полосу, оставили его совершенно равнодушными, да и последующие его тоже не особо интересовали. Он сразу же раскрыл газету на разделе объявлений и стал их быстро просматривать, пока... Вот! Это действительно было то, что он искал:

«ГШС1 и ГШС2 со всей любовью желают доброго дня своему ГШС3(1)!»

Драко перевел так: «Гадюка Шикарная Светоносная(2) (отец) и Гадюка Шикарная Светловласая(3) (мать) со всей любовью желают доброго дня своему Гениальному Шаловливому Сыну(4) (то есть Драко)!»

И это не общение с семьей, просто небольшая подбадривающая фраза, способ каждое утро поднимать Драко настроение, не нарушая правило первое. И придумал его естественно отец.

«Первое: Драко Малфой больше не должен будет общаться со своей семьей».

Честно говоря, это настолько разумно придумано, что заслуживает добавления еще одного очка.

_«Вот и новая коррекция первого правила! Счет уже восемь-десять, Поттер!»_

Он еще раз перечитал послание, а затем поднял голову. И тут его взгляд упал на шкаф, где лежали сумки и портфель. Он помнил, что в одной из сумок находились рекламные проспекты из различных магазинов, посещаемых его семьей. Так что можно реализовать еще одну гениальную идею отца – если невозможно пойти в Хогсмид, то Хогсмид может прийти сам.

«Восьмое: он не должен посещать Хогсмид без меня».

_«Вот и с восьмым правилом разобрались. Счет девять-десять, Поттер!»_

Драко встал, налил себе еще чаю, взял пергамент, рекламные каталоги и снова вернулся на диван, чтобы заказать себе все, что захочется. Его отец открыл неограниченный кредит на имя Драко, чтобы подсластить неудачи, выпавшие на его долю.

Так что утро просто пролетело. В полдень Драко внезапно заинтересовался, чем может быть сейчас занят Поттер. А то ведь Дамблдор говорил, что в это воскресенье займется коррекцией их расписаний занятий. Сами же парни должны в это время обговорить организацию их совместной жизни...

Тихое «хлоп» прервало его размышления.

– Типи принес обед господину.

– Я не вызывал тебя! С каких это пор эльфы проявляют инициативу? Убирайся! Прочь с глаз моих, мелкий наглец!

Испуганный и разочарованный домашний эльф исчез так же быстро, как и явился. Драко презрительно фыркнул.

– Отец прав, в наши дни все стало намного хуже.

Драко понимал, что сорвал злость на ни в чем не повинном создании, но неопределенность заставляла нервничать. Поттер должен явиться сюда во второй половине дня, хотя наверняка тоже не слишком жаждет проводить время рядом с Драко... Но кто его знает...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

– Темпус!

Девятнадцать часов... Через полчаса ужин, а Поттер все еще не соизволил даже показаться. Драко злился – «Святой» Поттер ко всему прочему страдает забывчивостью! Если конечно он не сделал этого намеренно, чтобы вывести Драко из себя. Что же, довольно! Он спокойно придет в Большой Зал, с достоинством сядет за гриффиндорский стол и с достоинством вынесет потрясение, которое спровоцируют его действия среди всех учеников, поскольку все это произойдет еще до дамблдоровского объявления. А затем, когда все от изумления замолчат, напомнит Поттеру об обязанностях...

Драко в нерешительности остановился в дверях Большого Зала. Стук его сердца, казалось, заглушал раздающийся даже негромкий гул всяких обсуждений. Как и ожидалось, Золотое трио уже находилось там. Драко глубоко вздохнул и направился к ним.

– Поттер?

– Гарри!

– Гарри... Где мне сесть? – спросил он с недовольно-капризной гримасой.

Все с озадаченно ожидали реакции Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Гробовая тишина воцарилась в Зале еще с того момента, как слизеринец направился к гриффиндорскому столу. Гарри вздохнул и пододвинулся.

– Садись тут, рядом со мной. А там посмотрим, перебьет ли твое присутствие мне аппетит или нет.

Драко присел рядом с Гарри со всей изящностью, на которую только был способен, старательно подчеркивая разницу между собой и представителями этого факультета дурно воспитанных дикарей. Он повернулся к преподавательскому столу и встретился взглядом с Дамблдором. Парень надеялся, что объявление прозвучит как можно раньше и их оставят в покое.

– Прежде чем вы начнете этот замечательный ужин, приготовленный нам эльфами, разрешите мне сделать одно сообщение. Как вы все видели, один из ваших товарищей, Драко Малфой, сейчас оказался за столом Гриффиндора. Он не сменил факультет, просто его вейловская природа требует находиться рядом с партнером. Да, вы все правильно поняли, Драко Малфой – вейла, а Гарри Поттер его партнер. И потому прошу вас не беспокоиться и не удивляться, когда увидите слизеринца в Гриффиндоре. Драко и Гарри будут посещать одни и те же занятия. Но ваш товарищ не будет ночевать ни в общей спальне своего факультета, ни в общей спальне факультета своего партнера. Ему предоставили отдельное помещение, чтобы личная жизнь молодой пары осталась личной. Предлагаю вам поприветствовать аплодисментами этот союз, который, надеюсь, станет очередным шагом к объединению всех факультетов Хогвартса!

Директор захлопал первым, и многие поддержали его аплодисментами, скорее из вежливости, чем действительно радуясь. И только слизеринцы даже не шелохнулись, слишком потрясенные потерей своего Принца, своего лидера. Настоящий шок для них...

На столах появились блюда, и ужин начался, хотя присутствующих больше интересовало не то, что они сейчас кушают, а обсуждение удивительной новости.

За столом Красно-Золотых Гарри с удовольствием принялся за свою порцию, обсуждая какой-то из квиддичных матчей с Роном. Драко, опустив глаза в тарелку, чтобы не встречаться с любопытствующими взглядами, игрался со своей едой. В конце концов именно он потерял аппетит за этим столом. Терзая несчастное бедро цыпленка, оказавшееся в его тарелке, слизеринец игнорировал все происходящее вокруг него.

«Пятое: он должен уважать всех моих друзей, в том числе и Добби».

И как можно уважать и вежливо обращаться с людьми, которых по-королевски игнорируешь? Так что это явно можно считать очередной поправкой к пятому правилу.

_«Я снова занялся пятым правилом! Счет сейчас десять-десять, Поттер! Мы уже на равных, а ведь я еще даже не со всеми твоими условиями разобрался! Но сейчас важно не дать прорваться волнению. Я найду способ выпутаться, так же как сумел обойти твои глупые правила!»_

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Когда этот бесконечный ужин все же завершился, Гарри и его друзья встали.

– Поттер... – окликнул его Драко.

– Гарри! Последний раз тебе повторяю... Малфой!

– Гарри, – смиренно повторил Драко, криво улыбаясь, – нам нужно поговорить.

– О чем, Малфой? Я с тобой говорить не желаю.

– Не здесь, пожалуйста, прошептал блондин умоляюще.

– А где же?

– В комнате... я имею в виду, в моей комнате.

– Хорошо, пойдем.

Похоже, только что удалось разобраться и с девятым правилом. Мало того, что он не подчинился желанию своего партнера, он вообще вынудил его уступить просьбе. Так что это можно рассматривать как очередную победу.

«Девятое: он должен подчиняться мне, независимо от отданного мной приказа».

_«Итак, я справился и с девятым условием! Одиннадцать-десять в мою пользу, Поттер! Сейчас я веду!»_

С законной гордостью Драко возглавил шествие, ведь парочка дружков его партнера отставать явно не собиралась. Подойдя к своей комнате, он шепнул пароль. Едва открылась дверь, парень повернулся и спросил:

– Могу ли я попросить о приватной беседе?

– Гарри, мы можем подождать тебя и здесь. Но если возникнет даже малейшая угроза – зови.

– Рон, о какой угрозе вообще речь? Он со своим вейлой!

– Ладно, ладно. Не беспокойтесь. Мне и пяти минут хватит.

Поттер вошел в комнату за слизеринцем и закрыл дверь.

– Дамблдор просил заняться планированием нашей общей жизни, а ты не пришел даже во второй половине дня.

– Какая общая жизнь, Малфой? Единственное, что я должен делать – это приходить сюда каждый пятничный вечер и укреплять связь. В случае необходимости защищать тебя от нападения или иной агрессии. Тебе нечего опасаться гриффиндорцев, все они сегодня вечером будут предупреждены. Но больше чем нужно я делать не собираюсь!

– А остальное?

– Что еще?

– Ты ничего не прочитал о вейлах, так?

– Я прочел все, что было нужно – обязанности и права партнеров!

– Партнер обязан, по крайней мере в начале отношений, находиться рядом со своей вейлой, если не хочет, чтобы та или тот чувствовали себя плохо.

– А если я этого хочу?

– Ты же пообещал моей матери не вредить мне, По... Гарри!

Действительно. Он дал обещание и должен его сдержать.

– Что же, в таком случае на занятиях ты будешь занимать место перед моим. Я хочу видеть все, что ты будешь делать. Я не доверяю тебе, что бы ни говорили о преданности вейл их партнерам. По вечерам будешь приходить на час-два в общую гостиную Гриффиндора. Даже не думай, что я стану приходить сюда – здесь у меня возникает слишком много плохих воспоминаний...

– Ну хоть одно, с чем мы оба согласны!

Драко заметил, как его партнер нахмурился, а затем с неуверенностью отозвался:

– В прошлый раз я сделал что-то не так, Малфой? И даже не пытайся солгать мне!

Одно из правил запрещает ослушаться приказа. И что с того? Сейчас-то он и не собирается обходить оное!

– Просто очаровательный эвфемизм...

– Я причинил тебе боль?

– Да... – еле выдавил Драко. Как же унизительно. Сейчас он должен был бы сыпать обвинениями, заявляя, что Поттер не сдержал своего слова, что он невоспитанный мерзавец... Вот только горло перехватило так, что он не мог говорить.

– Мне очень жаль... Я постараюсь в следующий раз быть аккуратнее и осторожнее. Видно гнев все же ослепил меня, потому что мне казалось, что я действовал со всеми необходимыми предосторожностями... Но я не согласен отказываться от контроля ситуации!

– Как хочешь...

– А теперь я ухожу. Увидимся за завтраком... я хочу, чтобы ты каждый день сидел рядом со мной во время завтраков, обедов и ужинов. Это позволит мне лучше за тобой следить! Пока!

– Пока...

И гриффиндорец вышел, оставив ошеломленного слизеринца. Неужели Поттер только что извинился? Возможно, это стоит еще одного балла и его пользу? Хотя нет, Драко лишился привилегии спокойно есть в своей комнате. Так что можно сказать, остались при своих... О Меееерлииин! Ему удалось случайно внушить Поттеру чувство вины за последнее правило!

«Десятое: я хочу получить право на полное доминирование и абсолютный контроль над нашей сексуальной жизнью».

Поттер принял во внимание мнение Драко, и это значит... Это значит, что и десятое правило удалось подкорректировать! _«Счет двенадцать-десять в мою пользу, Поттер!_

_Вчера у тебя было преимущество, однако сейчас только первый день нашей общей жизни, а я так или иначе обошел все твои правила, а некоторые и не единожды. И пусть я в твоей власти, но все-таки я Малфой!»_

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

А тем временем такая потрясающая новость стала известна за стенами Хогвартса, и количество знающих увеличивалось с невероятной быстротой.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Где-то далеко, в защищенном от любопытных глаз месте_

Фенрир Грейбек съежился в углу разгромленной комнаты. Его ушей известие достигло очень быстро и совсем не обрадовало! Для оборотня это оказалось гибелью его только родившейся мечты. Как судьба могла оказаться еще более жестокой, чем сам Темный Лорд? Как она могла пообещать невероятное счастье и отдать его кому-то другому! И кому! Символу свободы и добра! Единственному волшебнику, оказавшемуся достаточно сильным, чтобы бросить вызов Темному Лорду и выжить! И не раз выжить! Блестящему юнцу, обожаемому всеми! Как оборотень мог соперничать с ним?

Все эти размышления вызывали ужасную ярость, и, поддавшись ей, он просто уничтожил все, что попалось на глаза. И обитатели этого замка: Пожиратели Смерти, эльфы, оборотни – все они поспешили скрыться, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку.

Фенрир обхватил колени руками, прижался к ним лбом и начал раскачиваться вперед-назад, пытаясь так по-детски успокоиться. И как тут не перейдешь на темную сторону, когда абсолютно все, что ты делаешь, с треском рушится? И как тут не обвинять всех, если тебя отвергают только за то, кто ты есть! И пусть у Поттера сейчас, возможно, есть все, но Темный Лорд уничтожит его... И тогда Фенрир должен непременно оказаться рядом с рыдающим вдовцом, чтобы утешить его. Он предложит парню намного больше, чем Поттер, положит к его ногам власть, состояние, могущество – все то, что может понравиться Малфою...

Фенрир встал, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться, и отправился в выделенные ему покои. Он должен выглядеть прилично, раз решил навестить родителей своего будущего супруга.

**Сноски**

1. Авторские варианты с переводом будут в сносках. Если кто-нибудь предложит лучшие варианты, буду только благодарна.

2. Grand Serpent Blanc – Большая Белая Змея

3. Grand Serpent Black – Большая Черная Змея

4. Garçon Surdoué Blond – Сверходаренный Сын-Блондин


	9. Глава 9: Поздравления

_**Глава 9: Поздравления**_

В первый день занятий Драко снова сел за гриффиндорский стол. Он чувствовал неловкость, однако лицо оставалось невозмутимым. Лишь только бы Поттер не понял, с каким нетерпением Драко жаждет получить «Пророк»... Юноша отхлебнул чай, не в силах съесть хоть что-то.

Наконец прилетели совы.

Дамблдор посоветовал приемным родителям Гарри проверять его почту, и эта мера позволила избежать невероятного потока поздравительных и оскорбительных посланий, а так же писем, извещающих о разбитых сердцах и тому подобном.

Драко взял газету и с поддельным равнодушием положил ее рядом со своей тарелкой. После этого он осторожно посмотрел на своего партнера. И как этот человек может быть надеждой волшебного мира?

Сомнения Драко подтверждало ежеутреннее поведение Гарри, который, как всегда по утрам, пытался удержаться и не рухнуть досыпать в свою тарелку. Слипающиеся глаза, приоткрытый рот – отважный гриффиндорец явно как сел, так сразу и заснул снова. Драко вздохнул. Похоже, не было никакой надобности что-то изображать, чтобы Поттер ничего не заметил. Даже если бы газета засияла разоблачающим светом над головой, явно подвергнувшийся лоботомии гриффиндорец этого не заметил бы. Впрочем, разве упоминание вместе со словом «гриффиндорец» слова «лоботомия» не явный плеоназм(5)? Драко поспешил спрятать веселую улыбку за раскрытым «Пророком». Листая страницы газеты, он старательно изображал чтение статей, пока наконец не добрался до раздела объявлений.

«ГШС1 и ГШС2 желают удачного начала занятий своему ГШС3 и надеются, что ему удастся нейтрализовать действия ГШС5».

И новая улыбка спряталась в страницах газеты. Во всяком случае, никто не обратил на это внимание... Никто? Может быть и нет...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри смутно осознал, что его вейла сел рядом, но сейчас не слизеринец был основной проблемой. Гриффиндорец старательно пытался проснуться, как впрочем, и всегда. И это если не считать отчего-то раскалывающейся головы... А еще где-то в груди чувствовалась какая-то странная пустота, причина которой тоже оставалась неясной. Хоть бы все это быстрее прошло! Сегодня ведь с утра Трансфигурация, потом Зелья, а после обеда Чары и Защита от Темных Искусств, которую будет вести новый преподаватель. И все эти предметы со Слизерином! С чего их решили поставить на один день?

Гарри глубоко вздохнул – день явно будет очень долгим... Но родителей разочаровывать тоже не хотелось. Он собирался хорошо готовиться ко всем предметам, получать по ним превосходные результаты, чтобы родители могли им гордиться. И начинать учебу с болезни – не слишком правильно. Точнее, совсем не правильно. Так что головную боль придется перетерпеть. Хотя сейчас он даже чашку поднять не может...

Интересно, может быть, его Малфой отравил? Хотя Дамблдор говорил, что вейла даже случайно не может причинить вреда своему партнеру, не испытывая страданий. Искоса глянув на слизеринца, Гарри отметил, что тот вроде бы выглядел как обычно. Сейчас он внимательно читал «Пророк». Жаль, а так хотелось доказать, что у него есть причина опасаться... Гарри снова вздохнул, пододвинул тарелки ближе к центру стола и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Он знал, что вопросов никто задавать все равно не станет.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри старательно изображал, что все в порядке, добираясь до кабинета Трансфигурации. Вроде бы даже успешно – друзья о чем-то говорили, он им что-то отвечал... А Малфой шел перед ними. Дойдя до дверей, ведущих в класс, ученики с веселым гулом остановились, кто прислонившись к стенам коридора, кто просто так, ожидая пока преподаватель запустит их в класс. Вдруг все замолчали, увидев подходящего школьного завхоза, что-то бормочущего себе под нос. Этот давно озлобившийся человек с самого начала года вел себя еще хуже, чем обычно. А многие ученики уже видели, как он неприкаянно бродил по замку, наводя ужас на имевших несчастье попасться ему на пути. Его мерзкая щетка, которую он имел наглость называть кошкой, исчезла где-то в начале августа, что ввергло его в пучину злобного отчаяния. А теперь завхоз остановился перед Гарри и безо всякого иного предупреждения заорал:

– Я уверен, что это ты! Чтобы всюду таскаться по ночам, не попадаясь моей ужасающей кошечке! Где она?

– О чем вы говорите, мистер Филч? – отозвался гриффиндорец.

– О похищении моей очаровательной кошечки!

– Но ведь ваша кошка пропала в августе! Меня здесь даже не было! – возмутился Гарри.

– Я уверен, что вы все нашли способ попасть сюда!

Минерва МакГонагалл открыла двери, привлеченная спором.

– Аргус, пожалуйста, оставьте учеников в покое. Уверяю вас, они никак не могут оказаться виноватыми в пропаже вашей питомицы.

– Но, профессор... уверяю вас, у Поттера очень виноватый вид! – продолжил настаивать старик.

– Он не виноват, – вмешался потихоньку подобравшийся поближе Драко, – Мальчик-Который-Выжил до сих пор выглядит виноватым во всем, и такой безответственный!

– Мистер Малфой, благодарю вас... за такую... ловкую... защиту вашего партнера, но думаю, что он может справиться и сам! Заходите-ка все в класс и садитесь.

Ученики молчаливо послушались, оставив гриффиндорского декана пытаться урезонить старого упрямца. Золотое трио заняло свое обычное место, а Драко сел перед Гарри, как они договорились. Гриффиндорец к этому времени уже полностью пришел в себя, только голова болела по-прежнему. Он окликнул слизеринца:

– Малфой, с чего ты решил назвать меня безответственным? А я-то думал, что твоя вейловская природа вызывает желание защищать меня...

– Так ведь я именно это и сделал, По... Гарри, – невинно ответил слизеринец.

– Хватит морочить мне голову! Ты слишком умен, чтобы выдать такое случайно!

– О, спасибо, Гарри, смотрю, ты уже замечаешь мои хорошие качества. Моя сообразительность всегда была предметом гордости моих родителей!

– Малфой, я тебя...

– Мистер Поттер, оставьте ваши семейные споры для иной обстановки! – прервала его вошедшая в класс МакГонагалл.

Гарри покраснел. Прошла всего лишь пара минут с начала занятия, а ему уже сделали замечание, хотя он почти ничем его не заслужил. А Драко едва сдержал улыбку – невероятно приятно смотреть на гриффиндорца-который-так-легко-попал-в-ловушку. Спасибо Филчу за такую возможность. Эх, как бы хотелось рассказать обо всем этом отцу...

– Разрешите извиниться за случившееся перед дверями этого кабинета. Добрый день, молодые люди. Прежде чем я начну первое занятие этого учебного года, позвольте сначала поздравить кое-кого из вас. Господа Поттер-Малфои, желаю вам счастье в вашем союзе. Должна сказать, что мы продолжим называть вас во время занятий как прежде, а не вашей официальной фамилией, чтобы не происходило путаницы.

– Спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл, – ответил Драко с аристократичной учтивостью. Затем он развернулся к Гарри, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

Гриффиндорец вообще не ожидал поздравлений от преподавателей, считая, что Дамблдор поздравлял их от имени всего профессорского состава. Спохватившись, он с запинками поблагодарил тоже, старательно не обращая внимания на насмешку в глазах Драко.

После этого занятие прошло без каких-либо эксцессов.

Следующее занятие началось иначе. Северус Снейп остался верен себе, хотя, что странно, не сделал ни малейшего намека на связь между врагами...

По мнению Драко обед был несколько однообразен, а вот Гарри обрадовался тому, что головная боль несколько унялась.

Занятия после обеда тоже начались странно. Учеников встретил преисполненный энтузиазма профессор Чар.

– Входите! Входите! Входите! Дорогие мои ученики, этот год начался просто великолепно! Связь двоих, вейлы и его партнера, – это самые сильные чары! Давно я такого не видывал! Более того, эти чары связывают и Слизерин с Гриффиндором! Восхитительно! Наверняка эта связь станет первым шагом на долгом пути, ведущем к примирению факультетов. Господа, желаю вам большого счастья!

– Спасибо, профессор Флитвик, – хором ответили поздравленные.

– Мистер Малфой, как же вам повезло, что выбор пал на такого удивительно могущественного партнера, как Гарри Поттер!

– Готов уступить вам свое идиотское место, – почти беззвучно прошипел Драко.

– Что вы сказали, мой мальчик?

– Я сказал, что знаю, как мне повезло, – отозвался Драко, криво улыбаясь.

В этот день преподаватель Чар вел занятие много эмоциональнее обычного...

Тем не менее учеников все же больше интересовало следующее занятие. И больше всего их беспокоило знакомство с новым преподавателем ЗоТИ. О нем почти ничего не удалось выяснить. Всего лишь стало известно, что он прибыл из Соединенных Штатов только этим утром, пропустив и распределение, и выходные. Собравшись перед классом, все обсуждали его, выдавая самые невероятные предположения о причинах его прибытия сюда, а так же делая ставки на вероятность того, дотянет ли он до конца учебного года.

Разговоры прекратились, когда распахнулась дверь, и из класса вышел тот, кого они так активно обсуждали. Мужчина выглядел лет на сорок. Его длинные каштановые волосы были собраны в хвост, однако несколько мятежных прядей выскользнули из плена ленты. В его глазах глубокого синего цвета, казалось, навсегда поселились озорные искорки. Мужчина, широко улыбнувшись, поприветствовал всех и пригласил входить. А все про себя взмолились о милости, надеясь, что он не похож на Локхарта.

– Занимайте побыстрее свои места. Но перед началом занятия разрешите представиться, ведь меня не было в Хогвартсе, и потому директор не мог назвать мое имя. Меня зовут Крис Лэбиус, я прибыл из Нью-Орлеана, в этом году буду преподавать вам Защиту от Темных Искусств... – он с улыбкой подмигнул ученикам, добавив: – И, если позволит Мерлин, то в следующем году тоже.

Его слова вызвали у многих учеников улыбки.

– А еще я хотел бы поздравить двух молодых людей с заключением более чем удивительного союза, если верить тому, что мне рассказывали. Господа Поттер-Малфои, желаю вам невероятного счастья на долгой дороге семейной жизни, полной как ловушек, так и радостей, даже если мне кажется, что вы уже решили выбрать кратчайший путь к счастью.

Драко и Гарри покраснели. Гриффиндорцы тихо захихикали, да и слизеринцам тоже хотелось, пусть они и показывали, что это их не веселит.

– Спасибо, профессор Лэбиус, – хором ответили оба парня.

– Отличная согласованность реакций! Похоже, у меня тут уже есть пара, которую не стоит разбивать даже на дуэлях. Уверен, они и в это занятие вложат и сердце, и душу!

Эта фраза вдруг развеселила всех, на этот раз смеялись даже слизеринцы. И только обсуждаемая пара не присоединилась к общему веселью.

Новый учитель казался милым шалопаем, и все надеялись, что его занятия окажутся более эффективными, чем уроки предыдущей.

Похоже, год будет интересным...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

После ужина Драко пошел за своим партнером в общую гостиную Гриффиндора. Кажется, он единственный слизеринец, попавший туда...

Его очень удивило, что в этом помещении оказалось аккуратно и достаточно тепло. Вот только слишком много красного, на его вкус. Все места уже были заняты, за исключением столика, расположившегося неподалеку от лестницы, ведущей к мальчишеским спальням. Не проронив ни слова, он решительно сел за него. Хоть только кончился первый день занятий, преподаватели не поскупились на домашние задания. Осмотревшись по сторонам, Драко отметил, что гриффиндорцы разговаривали, читали, работали над чем-то, играли в шахматы или карты... И конечно же Поттер сел играть в шахматы с Уизелом. В отличие от них Грэйнджер уже неистово строчила одно из своих бесконечных эссе. Он вздохнул. Что же, сейчас он займется тем же. По крайней мере, на уроки Поттер не наложил никаких правил и запретов. Так что можно по-прежнему блистать на занятиях...

Этот день оказался богат на поздравления и восхищение выгодным для него союзом, а сам Драко понимал, что с удовольствием уступил бы право на эту «выгоду» любому, кто нашел бы ему иное решение, не включающее так же шерстистых и лунозависимых...

Отгоняя мрачные мысли, слизеринец взялся за выполнение домашних заданий.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В хорошо спрятанных апартаментах где-то глубоко в подземельях... _

Мастер Зелий очень удивился, когда его занятие, – проверку ученических эссе, заданных им на летние каникулы, – прервало появление Великого Герцога, филина, которого он узнал бы из тысячи сов... Птица Люциуса. Что же понадобилось другу так поздно?

Прочтя послание, он просто замер, не в силах поверить своим глазам.

– Плохие новости, любовь моя? – не отрываясь от чтения своей книги спросил мужчина, лежащий на диване.

– Люциус хочет, чтобы я немедленно явился к нему. Насколько я понял, Грейбек по всем правилам вежливости попросил этим вечером разрешения нанести визит...

– По поводу Драко?

– Наверняка. Его ведь должны были поставить в известность о союзе между Гарри и Драко, и не думаю, будто ему понравилось так легко потерять настолько легкую добычу!

– Этого стоило ожидать...

– Да мы и были готовы к чему-то подобному. Вот только больше всего беспокоят его нынешние действия. Уж слишком они странные для него.

– Может быть он хочет сыграть оскорбленного жениха! Хммм... Так и вижу оцепеневшего от горя несчастного влюбленного, который только что получил отказ! – хмыкнул брюнет.

– Перестань шутить! Я тебя сейчас покину. Мне нужно успеть попасть к Малфоям раньше, чем туда заявится оборотень.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Не так уж далеко... но тоже в защищенном от любопытствующих глаз месте... _

– О, Северус, вот и ты! Я рад, что ты явился раньше его! Садись. Скажи, как по-твоему, что ему вообще понадобилось?

– Спокойно, Люциус. Он придет один, без своей стаи. Сам понимаешь, что уже это хороший знак. Он хочет поговорить, а не отомстить... Словом, подождем...

– Я не понимаю смысла его просьбы, Северус. Именно это заставляет меня нервничать. И вообще, у меня дурное предчувствие!

– Страх не избавляет от опасности.

– Ты сейчас заговорил как гриффиндорец, Северус, один из тех, с кем ты так часто якшаешься...

– Да, ты действительно очень нервничаешь, раз начал нести такую чушь!

– Скажи-ка мне, как слизеринец слизеринцу, огневиски со мной выпьешь?

– С удовольствием.

Люциус наполнил два стакана золотистой жидкостью, а затем, подавая один из них Северусу, спросил:

– Как там мой сын, Северус?

Мастер Зелий пригубил огневиски и ответил:

– Пока он неплохо держится. Но все же им обоим нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу.

– Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын привыкал к «Святому» Поттеру! Я хочу, чтобы он овдовел как можно раньше. Так лучше и для нашего дела, и для моего сына!

– И каково же это «наше дело», Люциус?

– Конечно же служба Темному Лорду!

– И ты так уверен в этом?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? У тебя есть какие-то сомнения?

– Я просто пытаюсь убедиться, что не потеряны ни наши цели, ни наши идеалы...

– Мы были молоды, Северус. А теперь наши идеалы нужно корректировать под реалии нынешнего времени!

– Даже если из-за этого приходится делать то, что вызывает у нас отвращение?

– Северус, прошу... Как будто бы мы сейчас можем отступить...

Зельевар замолчал. Люциусу не хотелось продолжать такую тяжелую тему, его больше беспокоил грядущий разговор. Северус наблюдал за ним, сам себя спрашивая – есть ли еще надежда перетянуть друга на сторону света?

В кабинет вошла Нарцисса.

– Добрый вечер, Северус. Спасибо, что откликнулся!

– Всегда к твоим услугам. Я...

В камине вспыхнуло зеленое пламя, и Северус умолк. Прибыл Грейбек. Встречающие, все трое, встали.

– Добрый вечер, миссис и мистер Малфой... Мистер Снейп...

Грейбек сказал это таким тоном, который можно было принять за очаровательный, если бы произносил кто-то с менее грубым голосом. Оборотень склонился над рукой Нарциссы, запечатлев на ней вежливый поцелуй, затем обменялся рукопожатиями с Люциусом и Северусом. Хозяева и званый гость чуть вздрогнули. С каких это пор Грейбек настолько вежлив и блистает хорошими манерами? А его одежда? Оборотень облачился в темно-зеленую мантию, цвет которой подчеркивался серебряной вышивкой. На руках у него красовались перчатки, скрывавшие ужасные волосатые руки с острыми когтями. Он даже волосы уложил в прическу, претендующую на элегантность. Если бы на него посмотрел кто-то незнакомый с ним, он пришел бы к выводу, что перед ним стареющий денди...

– Грейбек, переходи к делу! – бросил Люциус, не желая ждать.

– Как же это... Разве можно так принимать будущего зятя...

Эта фраза ошарашила всех. Неужели Грейбек не знал о браке Драко? Нарцисса решила, что пришло время изобразить вежливую хозяйку дома.

– Давайте лучше поговорим за чашечкой чая.

– С удовольствием, Нарцисса... Вы же позволите мне называть вас так? И конечно же зовите меня Фенриром...

Женщина ни малейшим движением не показала испытываемого ею отвращения.

– Конечно... Фенрир...

Они расположились в малой столовой. Фенрир сидел напротив обоих Малфоев и Снейпа. Оборотень осторожно взял свою чашку, старательно припоминая все те обрывки учтивости и благопристойности, которых нахватался за время своей бурной жизни. А родственники Драко ожидали, пока ликантроп заговорит.

– Я пришел к вам сейчас, чтобы официально попросить руки вашего сына, – тихо сообщил Фенрир.

– С сожалением вынужден сообщить вам, что мой сын уже связан с Гарри Поттером... о чем вы, вероятно, уже знаете! – отрезал Люциус.

– Знаю. Впрочем, хотелось бы получить по этому поводу разъяснения. Мне казалось, что это я его партнер.

– Очевидно, что у Драко был выбор между двумя мужчинами. И он предпочел выбрать Поттера.

– Только я виноват, что он выбрал нашего врага. Наше первое знакомство оказалось крайне... неловким, скажем так. Я хотел бы извиниться перед ним и загладить свою ошибку. Я готов простить ему выбор безопасности Хогвартса и юности Поттера. Но если он даст мне только шанс, я докажу ему, что достоин его выбора...

– Связь нерасторжима!

– Если только Поттер не умрет. А Темный Лорд позаботится об этом. Мы все надеемся, что это произойдет как можно скорее. Согласны?

– Разумеется...

– Так что после смерти Поттера я собираюсь по всем правилам ухаживать за вашим сыном.

За этими словами в малой столовой повисло неловкое молчание. Фенрир, довольный своими словами, поставил чашку и сказал:

– Благодарю за то, что вы приняли меня. Самое главное, не говорите ничего Драко, я об этом позабочусь сам. На этом я прощаюсь, доброй ночи миссис Малфой, мистер Малфой, мистер Снейп...

После того, как в камине погасло зеленое пламя, Нарцисса вскочила, яростно стискивая кулачки.

– Предупреждаю тебя, Люциус... Если ты позволишь Грейбеку достичь поставленной цели, я оторву твой член!

Изящной, но при этом очень быстрой походкой она бросилась к двери, мановением палочки распахнула ее и на пороге развернулась, пронзая супруга недобрым взглядом, отчего он вдруг содрогнулся, как будто бы это не взгляд был, а порыв невероятно холодного ветра. А женщина добавила:

– Поясняю, говорила я не о руках или ногах!

И дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за нею.

Северус заговорил первым.

– Если у тебя и были какие-то сомнения, то это явно расставило все точки над «i»! Тебе стоит повернуться к свету.

– Друг мой, это не шутки! Она же Блэк! Не забывай об этом! Сам знаешь, она сестра Белатрикс... Так что не стоит легкомысленно воспринимать ее угрозы.

Мастер Зелий встал, усмехнувшись на слова блондина.

– Рекомендую припрятать все важные части твоей анатомии в надежном месте...

**Сноски**

5. Плеоназм – оборот речи, содержащий однозначные, часто излишние слова (иногда применяющийся как стилистический прием для придания речи выразительности)


	10. Глава 10: Подозрение

_**Глава 10: Подозрение**_

Он оставил его губы, чтобы медленно покрыть доверчиво открытую шею цепочкой поцелуев. Его возлюбленный застонал от наслаждения... Дав себе волю, он шаловливым языком начал рисовать на его левом плече влажные линии, почти складывающиеся в причудливый орнамент, а затем дул на них, охлаждая. Его жертва, его возлюбленный, уже дрожал, наслаждаясь этой изысканной пыткой жаром и прохладой. А он решил насладиться этим телом, просто взывающим к сладострастию. Он исследовал этот безволосый торс, завоевывая его прикосновениями губ и рук, упиваясь неконтролируемыми стонами и тем, что именно он вызывал их. Его рука чувственно огладила бедро возлюбленного. Тот выгнулся в бесстыдном призыве сильнее опалить жаром желания, требуя еще более пылких ласк. И он не стал медлить. Подхватив ноги возлюбленного под колени, он раздвинул их, дав себе свободный доступ к страстно желаемой цели. Он запечатлел на увлажнившемся багровом кончике пениса нежный поцелуй.

– Прошу тебя... – раздалась в ответ хрипловатая просьба.

И он не стал дожидаться иного знака, взяв член возлюбленного в рот так глубоко, как только мог. Услышав задыхающийся стон, он поднял глаза и встретил затуманенный страстью взгляд своего возлюбленного. И он продолжил, вызывая новые, еще более чувственные стоны... Почувствовав, что его возлюбленный близок к границе, с которой только и останется, что рухнуть в пучину наслаждения, он остановился.

– Нет, прошу тебя... Не останавливайся, не оставляй меня так...

– Я запланировал кое-что поинтереснее, душа моя...

И он снова опустил голову между ног своего любовника для еще более интимного поцелуя... прямо в сомкнутый бутон... Вскоре к танцу языка присоединились и пальцы. Желание его все возрастало, и он чуть приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая, как от его ласк голова его возлюбленного мечется по подушке, наслаждаясь его гортанными стонами... Он уже был на пределе. Прижав бедра любимого к постели, он быстрым движением переместился и навис над ним, а затем, не отрывая глаз от распахнувшихся очей возлюбленного, в которых читалась мольба и страсть, он глубоко вошел в жаждущее тело. Он заметил, как его любимый прикусил губу, стараясь если не удержать, так хотя бы заглушить крик удовольствия. Он замер, и его ненаглядный выгнулся, пытаясь заставить начать движения, а затем обнял руками и ногами, стремясь хоть так показать свое желание и жажду. Слившись в страстном поцелуе, они начали старый, как мир, танец страсти. С каждым движением он нежно шептал слова любви.

Вскоре стоны превратились в страстные крики. Они оба уже хотели много большего... Выйдя из жаркого тела, он нежно перевернул своего возлюбленного, ставя его на колени. И тот не стал противиться, подчинился его желанию. Таким, на коленях и прижавшись грудью к постели, его возлюбленный выглядел невероятно соблазнительно, и его оттопыренный зад так и влек к себе. И без того не остывшее желание, нахлынуло новой обжигающей волной, и он, обхватив стройные бедра, снова погрузился в раскаленную глубину, сразу набирая безудержный темп. Тихие возгласы очень быстро превратились в страстный вопль. Его собственное дыхание, перемежаемое хриплыми стонами, больше напоминало рычание.

Они оба уже были готовы рухнуть в пучину блаженства. Еще одно движение, и он почувствовал, как тело его любимого затрепетало, напряглось... И оргазм любимого заставил сорваться туда же и его самого...

Он тяжело опустился на вспотевшего возлюбленного, нежно лизнул его шею, затем прикусил мочку левого уха. Его ненаглядный повернул голову, потянулся к его губам и запечатлел на них страстный поцелуй. После они, прижавшись друг к другу как можно теснее, тихо шептали «Люблю тебя», до тех пор, пока Морфей не принял их в свои объятия...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Он проснулся вспотевшим, его сердце просто колотилось, он был невероятно изумлен произошедшим только что. Все казалось таким реальным... Но это лишь сон, сон, которому никогда не суждено сбыться... Он задрожал. Натянув на себя отброшенное было одеяло, он свернулся под ним в маленький комочек. Безо всякой причины он заплакал. Хотя почему без причины? Она все же была... Он понимал, что ему никогда не суждено испытать чего-то подобного приснившемуся, никогда между ними не будет ничего, настолько нежного и страстного... И почему-то от осознания этого становилось горько и тоскливо, и болело в груди, почти как утром, вот только тогда была пустота... Наверное, такого не случится никогда – ОН слишком холоден для этого...

Парень закрыл глаза, но заснуть у него не получилось.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Хотя это был только второй завтрак за столом Гриффиндора, Драко уже с трудом выносил этих шумных существ, общающихся на довольно ограниченное число тем: «Квиддич», «Проделки», «Секс», «Еда»... И не потому, что затронутые темы его самого не интересовали, а потому, что нечего быть такими ограниченными в желаниях, довольствуясь только едой, сном и играми!

Он медленно цедил свой чай, ожидая прилета почтовых сов с «Пророком»... Он уже сумел расшифровать загадку своего отца. ГШС5 – это явно Гарри Поттер, хотя значение буквы «Ш» вызывало сомнение. Остальные буквы расшифровывались просто: «Г» это явно «Гриффиндорский», ну, или «Гриффиндорец»(6) и «С» – «Спаситель», хотя явно подразумевалось «Сволочь»(7). Но вот расшифровывая «Ш», он колебался между двумя версиями – «Шрамоголовый» и «Шандарахнутый»(8)... Он хорошенько обдумал обе версии и в конце концов решил, что правильнее будет так: Гриффиндорский Шрамоголовый Спаситель(9). _«Да, отец, прекрасный выбор!»_

Его раздумья прервали влетевшие в Большой Зал совы. О, «Пророк»! Драко ликовал, заранее предвкушая новое сообщение от родителей. И что же они ему написали?

«ГШС1 и ГШС2 готовы оказать любую необходимую моральную поддержку своему великолепному ГШС3. Если этого недостаточно, то он может обратиться за помощью к ГШС4, который поставит ГШС5 на место!»

Ха, никакого сомнения в том, кто такой ГШС4! Совершенно понятно, и кто он такой, и в чем смысл послания. Вот только смеяться нельзя. Он осторожно огляделся: Поттер... хммм... медитировал над своей тарелкой; Уизел зачем-то соединял бутерброд с бутербродом, разговаривая с Лонгботтомом; Грэйнджер, маленькими глоточками пившая чай, просматривала «Пророк», как и он сам. Все было в полном порядке!

Возможно, Драко не испытывал такого спокойствия, если бы заметил, что Гермиона Грэйнджер не просто бегло просматривала газету, а целенаправленно искала то, что заинтересовало слизеринца в объявлениях...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Студенты один за другим поднимались по лестнице, ведущей в класс Прорицаний. Гарри уже давно не нравилось на этих занятиях. И какую ему сегодня предскажут смерть? Он устроился рядом со скептически настроенной Гермионой, насмешливым Роном и бесстрастным Малфоем.

– Здравствуйте, мои дорогие, мне очень жаль, что приходится так начинать учебный год, но... нам придется пережить трагическое событие, которое пока никто не видит... кроме меня одной! – с гордостью заявила Сивилла Трелони.

Гарри сжался. Вот так он и знал! Она опять о нем!

– Мистер Малфой... Мне так жаль вас...

Гарри удивился, но все же облегчение от того, что сейчас в центре внимания оказался не он, намного превосходило удивление. А вот Малфою чужой интерес нравился, это точно. Эта старая сова сейчас начнет оплакивать его жизнь и рассыпаться в сожалееееениях из-за несправедлииииивости судьбы!

Сам же Драко выпрямился. Наконец хоть кто-то, за исключением его родителей, пусть даже помешанная преподавательница Прорицаний, осознал ужас ситуации, в которую он попал!

– О, бедный мой мальчик! Как же мне тяжело знать, что вам суждено подвергнуться той же судьбе, что и вашему возлюбленному партнеру! Вас искалечат, сожгут, а затем утопят! Какое мужество вы проявите, когда согласитесь последовать за ним даже в смерти! Каков романтичный конец для двух невероятно влюбленных молодых людей! – напыщенно провозгласила преподавательница Прорицаний.

Студенты рассмеялись. Вот только не все. Гарри сильно разозлился, что его в очередной раз не миновало предсказание гибели. А вот Драко оцепенел от ужаса. Он пытался убедить себя, что сейчас спит, и ему снится кошмар. Ведь ни одна ненормальная перед представителями всех факультетов не могла заявить ему, что он последует на мучительную смерть из-за любви к своему наихудшему врагу! Наверняка стоит проверить, не сидит ли он перед всеми голым...

Занятие продолжалось, и развеселившиеся студенты, за исключением Гермионы, следившей за слизеринцем, не обращали внимания ни на надувшегося Гарри, ни на застывшего Драко!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Кабинет Прорицаний Драко покинул с самым настоящим облегчением. Да, так его еще не оскорбляли... Юноша вздохнул. Впереди его ждали еще Уход за Магическими Существами, История Магии и Арифмантика. Очень долгий день!

Если исключить бурные поздравления молодым супругам, Хагрид на этом уроке угодил всем, даже слизеринцам. Полувеликан все же смог откорректировать проведение своего занятия, и все с радостью встретили обучение, как правильно и безопасно обнаруживать необычных существ. Так что на обед учащиеся отправились со счастливым воодушевлением.

Гермиона наблюдала за новобрачными. Но единственная общность, обнаруженная в них, заключалась в обоюдном отсутствии аппетита. Этим двоим невероятно трудно было бы найти общий язык. А еще она никак не могла их понять. Согласно прочитанному ею, однажды образовавшаяся связь между вейлой и ее партнером вызывала взаимное притяжение, позволявшее обоим сблизиться, лучше узнать друг друга... Магия не ошибалась, выбирая партнера вейле... Но с Гарри все и всегда не так. Может быть, судьба все-таки ошиблась? Нет, невозможно! Или связь неправильно наложили? Изменили, к примеру, порядок слов или этапов? Но сложно представить, чтобы Дамблдор или же Малфой, прекрасно подкованные в магических традициях и ритуалах, ошиблись в настолько значимом деянии... И все-таки что-то тут не так... Сейчас она еще не знала, что именно, но... Она непременно разберется, а сейчас все же стоит заняться уроками...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

– Скажите мне, что за садист поставил Историю Магии сразу после обеда? – жалобно проныл Рон уже через пару секунд после того, как заговорил профессор Биннс.

– Наверняка кто-то очень умный, решивший, что мы с удовольствием воспользуемся предоставленным временем для послеобеденного сна, – с насмешкой ответил Гарри.

И действительно, многие учащиеся уже оставили надежду прослушать лекцию и заснули, продолжая удерживать перо в руке для создания видимости работы. Другие, более стойкие, еще продолжали неравную борьбу с монотонным усыпляющим голосом призрака, стараясь не заснуть под информацию о ...дцатой гоблинской войне. Только Гермиона и Драко, которые сидели перед Гарри и Роном, успешно конспектировали слова призрачного преподавателя.

– Замолчите, мальчики. Мне хотелось бы спокойно послушать лекцию... – немедленно отозвалась прилежная ученица.

– Но Миона, этот призрак хуже снотворного! Я уверен, он в свое время умер от тоски, – попытался защититься рыжик.

– Хватит ерунду молоть, Рон. Тут нет ничего скучного. Жаль только, что тебя это совсем не интересует.

– Знаешь, я согласен с Роном, – вмешался Гарри. – Все-таки он прав. Возможно, занятие и интересно, но вот голос профессора усыпит даже больного хронической бессонницей. Знаешь, эту идею наверняка стоит подкинуть колдомедикам, специализирующимся на сомнологии.

– Я даже уверен, – добавил Рон, – что при его жизни, когда он при бессоннице считал овец, первыми засыпали именно овцы.

Это замечание заставило гриффиндорское трио рассмеяться, а Драко стиснул губы поплотнее, чтобы не выдать себя смешком.

Гермиона искоса глянула на слизеринца. Может быть... Мысли она так и не закончила, потому что профессор Биннс внезапно стал говорить быстрее, а девушке хотелось записать все...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Выйдя из кабинета Истории, Драко направился в сторону кабинета Арифмантики, когда его остановили.

– Ты куда собрался, Малфой?

– На Арифмантику... Гарри.

– Ты должен ходить на те же предметы, что и я, а у меня этого нет.

– Но это же одна из основ для высшего образования. Я не хочу бросать ее, тем более, когда остался последний год.

– Да, но у меня квиддичная тренировка, и я не собираюсь пропускать ее, чтобы пойти с тобой на занятие, которого у меня даже в расписании нет! Кроме того, нам нужно будет поговорить и об этом так называемом высшем образовании!

Драко побледнел. Гарри понял, что он опять перегнул палку, снова потеряв терпение перед своим вейлой. Но как же Малфой раздражал его! И вообще, он же должен был ему подчиняться, тем более что никакого особенного приказа ему Гарри не отдал, а даже пытался помочь, позволяя вейле находиться рядом. Ему же это самому нужно! Так почему этот мерзкий слизеринец все должен встречать в штыки?

Их разговор, становившийся все более раздраженным и громким, уже начал привлекать внимание, и проходящие мимо ученики стали посматривать на них с нездоровым интересом.

– Что здесь происходит? – прервал их спор знакомый голос.

– Профессор Лэбиус, как вы вовремя появились, – тут же ответил Драко невероятно вежливым голосом. – Я хотел отправиться на урок Арифмантики, которой занимаюсь уже пять лет, а Поттер решил мне помешать. Он считает, что я должен отправиться с ним, на тренировку по квиддичу. Я не могу с ним спорить о том, что занятия все же важнее развлечений... Можно ли попросить вас высказать свое мнение?

Гарри просто побелел от ярости. Мерзкий мелкий белобрысый хорек ухитрился повернуть все в свою пользу, и при этом даже не упомянул, что ему просто необходимо, чтобы Гарри находился поблизости!

– Гарри... Вы же спокойно можете отпустить мистера Малфоя на занятие, оно ведь продлится только час. А затем он вас найдет на квиддичном поле... Мисс Грэйнджер с удовольствием позаботится о его благополучии во время вашей кратковременной разлуки. Вы согласны, мисс?

Гермиона вздрогнула и быстро ответила:

– Конечно... профессор Лэбиус.

– Вы согласны?

– Да, пусть идет, профессор... – неохотно ответил Гарри, натянуто улыбаясь.

– Вот и разобрались! А теперь давайте-ка все идите туда, куда вам нужно!

Рон и Гарри отправились на квиддичное поле. Драко, довольный маленькой победой, пошел к классу профессора Вектор. И только Гермиона застыла на месте. Ее глаза сузились, когда она в напряженном размышлении не отрывала взгляда от уходящего профессора Лэбиуса.

Он называл их всех по фамилиям, за исключением Гарри... И Гарри уж слишком легко уступил...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Парты в кабинете Арифмантики располагались подобно скамьям в римском амфитеатре. Гермиона села на несколько рядов выше слизеринца, который, стоило ему только занять место, уткнулся в книгу. А девушка размышляла. За последние дни произошло столько тревожащего, что стоило разложить все это по полочкам. Нужно узнать больше о новом преподавателе ЗоТИ, Крисе Лэбиусе, попытаться понять, почему между Гарри и Малфоем не установилась нормальная вейловская связь... Но сначала надо разобраться с «Пророком». Гриффиндорка взяла пергамент, на котором уже выписала те объявления, которые она считала самыми подозрительными.

«ГШС1 и ГШС2 со всей любовью желают доброго дня своему ГШС3!»

«ГШС1 и ГШС2 желают удачного начала занятий своему ГШС3 и надеются, что ему удастся нейтрализовать действия ГШС5».

«ГШС1 и ГШС2 готовы оказать любую необходимую моральную поддержку своему великолепному ГШС3. Если этого недостаточно, то он может обратиться за помощью к ГШС4, который поставит ГШС5 на место!»

Хронология переписки вполне определенно указывала, что послания предназначены для кого-то из учащихся в Хогвартсе. Но вот содержание сообщений... Разве можно представить напыщенных Малфоев, отправляющими такие нежные послания своему наследнику? Девушка внимательно посмотрела на продолжающего читать слизеринца. Хотя, если подумать, все родители любят своих детей, даже жестокие и безучастные... То, что Малфои являются приверженцами Того-Чье-Имя-Не-Должны-Произносить, ничего не могло изменить в их семейных взаимоотношениях. И кроме того, Драко же их единственный сын... И если эти сообщения действительно предназначены для слизеринца, то он конечно же и есть ГШС3, а ГШС1 и ГШС2 – его родители. Но что же означают эти сокращения? Можно было бы предположить, что «С» обозначает «Слизеринец»(10), вот только тогда это не подходит для ГШС5, которым явно должен быть Гарри... Но может быть буквы меняли значение в зависимости от того, кто подразумевался? А кто такой ГШС4?

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Рон завис на метле рядом со своим другом.

– Гарри, ты уверен, что он не раскроет нашей стратегии слизеринцам?

– Я же сказал тебе, Рон, он не имеет права говорить со своими бывшими товарищами.

– И ты в это веришь? А он может послать записку или письмо?

– Не думаю, что его сейчас волнует квиддич. Кроме того, он почти всегда у меня перед глазами, как по-твоему он сможет пообщаться с кем-то из них?

Ричи Кут, загонщик, делавший кульбиты неподалеку, вмешался в разговор.

– А все равно мы лучше всех! Даже если им и выдадут нашу стратегию, они все равно с треском проиграют!

Гриффиндорцы посмеялись над ужимками своего товарища по команде. А тот, переждав смех, заговорил снова:

– Да вы только гляньте, сколько на трибунах собралось поклонников только чтобы посмотреть на тренировку!

Все квиддичисты как по команде уставились вниз. Там, на трибунах, устроились первокурсники и с обожанием наблюдали за летунами. Гарри вздохнул.

– Жаль, что им нельзя играть только из-за того, что они первогодки!

– Но ты-то играл! Так что, можно сказать, особого запрета нет. Однако это достаточно травматичное занятие, и потому им оно запрещено... Скорее всего, это правильно, – отозвался Рон.

– С каких это пор в тебе проснулся голос благоразумия, Рон? – рассмеялся Гарри.

– С тех самых, как я на собственной шкуре осознал все опасности. Да, я завидовал тебе на первом курсе, когда ты попал в команду, а мне пришлось ждать... Но сейчас, смотря на них и вспоминая... Неужели мы тоже были такими маленькими, когда пришли на первый курс? Или же первогодки с каждым годом становятся все меньше?

– Рон, думаю, все дело в том, что ты вырос. Ты же сейчас ростом почти метр девяносто, – со смехом сообщил ему Гарри.

– А ведь из них можно создать мини-команды...

Гарри посмотрел на друга, потом бросил внимательный взгляд на первогодок.

– Почему бы и нет?

**Сноски**

6. Gryffondor – Гриффиндор, гриффиндорец

7. «Gryffondor sous-entendu Stupide» – «Спаситель», подразумевался «Тупица».

8. «Binoclard» et «Balafré» – «Очкарик» и «Шрамоголовый» (правильно переводится как «изуродованный шрамом, изрубцованный»

9. Gryffondor Sauveur Balafré – Гриффиндорский Шрамоголовый Спаситель.

10. Serpentard – Слизерин, слизеринец.


	11. Глава 11: Выбор, который мы делаем

_**Глава 11: Выбор, который мы делаем**_

Двое гриффиндорцев отправились к кабинету директора Хогвартса. У них появилась идея, и они собирались сделать все возможное для ее реализации. И чем раньше, тем лучше. Разве это плохо придумано – квиддичная команда первокурсников?

Альбус Дамблдор внимательно выслушал их, задаваясь вопросом, как сделать так, чтобы идея гриффиндорцев послужила его целям. И вскоре его глаза загорелись. Это же проще простого!

– Какая прелестная идея осенила ваши головы, мальчики мои! Если вы к этому вечеру предоставите мне письменный проект, то уже завтра утром я объявлю о ней, и вы сможете после занятий сначала отобрать претендентов, а потом начать тренировки квиддичной команды первокурсников!

Друзья переглянулись и широко улыбнулись друг другу.

– Но... в команде должны быть представители всех факультетов!

Директор едва мог сдержать смех, глядя на разом посмурневших гриффиндорцев.

– Но они же будут совершенно неуправляемы! – запротестовал Рон.

– И никто не захочет играть с учениками другого факультета! – добавил Гарри.

– Вам придется найти решение. У вас, можно сказать, карт-бланш на все, если выполните мое условие.

Оба юноши попрощались с директором и покинули его вотчину, не зная, радоваться или нет полученному согласию. Они шли, размышляя над миновавшим разговором, когда Гарри вдруг остановился.

– Послушай, Рон, он же предоставил нам полную свободу действий, так что, уверен, мы действительно сможем найти решение. Или нам его подскажут. Так что давай ты напишешь близнецам, попросишь совета, а я поговорю с отцом! Встретимся на обеде!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри вошел в апартаменты, занимаемые его родителями, и обнаружил одного из своих отцов расслабленно возлежащим на диване. В руке у него находился бокал с вином.

– Трудный день, папа?

– Нет... Если не вспоминать одной ссоры в коридорах! – ответил мужчина, улыбаясь, и сел.

– Очень смешно! Драко посмеялся надо мной, а ты вообще принял за меня решение!

– Гарри... Ты преувеличиваешь. Перестань стоить оборонительные рубежи и загляни за его маску. Ты очень удивишься тому, что обнаружишь за ней.

– Ну да, как с айсбергом! Под коркой льда скрывается еще более мощный слой его же!

– Я так же думал и о Северусе, потеряв десятилетия счастья, которое мне никогда не удастся возместить... Не говоря уж о причиненных друг другу неприятностях...

Гарри вздохнул. Сев рядом, он принял бутылку сливочного пива, протянутую ему.

– Все не так, как надо...

Грустно посмотрев на сына, мужчина решил заговорить о другом.

– А если исключить это, как прошел твой день? – жизнерадостно поинтересовался он.

– Неплохо, если позабыть о Малфое и Трелони!

– Что же она сказала на этот раз?

– Что мне суждено умереть. Меня искалечат, сожгут и утопят! Зато она сообщила Малфою, что его постигнет та же участь из-за любви. Это меня все же позабавило.

Мужчина расхохотался в ответ, и Гарри улыбнулся тоже.

– Но я пришел не для того, чтобы жаловаться на Трелони или веселить тебя. Мы с Роном хотим создать квиддичную команду первогодок.

– Ааа!

– Мы уже побывали у Дамблдора, и он разрешил нам. И даже предоставил полную свободу действий.

– Ооо!

– Вот только он поставил одно условие – в команде должны быть представители каждого факультета...

– Хи-хи!

– А тебе не кажется, что в разговоре кроме междометий нужны и прочие словесные формы? – раздраженно бросил Гарри.

– Сейчас не в духе и скоро станешь подобием своего второго отца!

– Нет, папа... Хотя да, я не в настроении веселиться. – Гарри прижал ладонь ко лбу и пожаловался: – У меня головные боли...

– Твой шрам? Воландеморт?

– Нет, все по-другому, и они почти постоянны...

– Ты просил у Северуса зелья?

– Да, но они не помогают. Боль становится то сильнее, то слабее в течение дня, но хуже всего по утрам.

– К мадам Помфри сходишь?

– Да, но как только смогу.

– Гарри!

– Да пойду я к ней! Обещаю! Но сейчас-то ты можешь помочь мне с квиддичем? Или тебе кажется, что это плохая идея?

– Должен сказать, идея великолепная. Вот только против кого эта команда будет играть?

– Эээ?

– Ах! Ах! Теперь ты сам видишь, как удобна моя игра в междометия!

– Паааапаааа, – отчаянно застонал Гарри.

– Ладно, ладно. Хотя я все-таки прав. В общем, если вы соберете такую команду, то у нее будут только тренировки, ведь опасно ставить их против какой-нибудь факультетской команды, но...

– Что? – с надеждой поинтересовался все больше огорчающийся юноша.

– Ты можешь набрать игроков на две команды! И это сразу же решает все твои проблемы! Объединяете в каждой команде два факультета, ты тренируешь одну из них, а Рон другую. Время от времени проводите игры... дружеские, конечно же! А поскольку ты и Рон дружите, то конкуренции не будет, – сказал мужчина.

Гарри это предложение показалось просто блестящим. Он даже не выдержал, воскликнув:

– Гениально! Ты гений!

– Да, я знаю... – нарочито скромно отозвался мужчина.

– И не важно, что юмор у тебя очень склочный!

– Я очень забавен! Это ты плохая аудитория... как и Северус!

Они вместе рассмеялись. Сколько раз Гарри мечтал о чем-то похожем раньше...

– Я расскажу о твоем решении Рону.

– Да, сын мой, иди, пообедай, поговори с друзьями, и, самое главное, не забывай получать от всего удовольствие!

– Спасибо! Спасибо!

Гарри повис на шее у своего отца, радостно чмокнул в щеку, и вышел, провожаемый его умиленным взглядом. Мужчина же снова удобно развалился на диване, улыбаясь. Его сын заслужил право хоть немного побыть беззаботным...

Он нахмурился. Но все же у него головные боли... Нужно разобраться с ними, а сначала поговорить с Северусом...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Перескакивая с одного на другое, Рон и Гарри обсудили и свой великий проект, и идею отца Гарри. Даже Гермиона с энтузиазмом вмешалась в их разговор: с дискриминацией в этом мире стоило разобраться, какой бы малой она ни была!

Драко внимательно прислушивался к разговору гриффиндорского трио, стараясь не показать и вида, что оный его заинтересовал. Идея была хороша, но ни единый слизеринец не согласится на тренера-гриффиндорца. Однако в их разговоре Драко больше интересовало иное. Он старательно собирал крупицы информации, касавшейся таинственных родителей своего партнера, но выяснить пока ничего не удалось. Хотя... Как Гарри так легко смог поговорить со своим отцом? Может быть ему разрешено пользоваться сетью Летучего пороха? Непременно следует разобраться! Но без общения с кем-нибудь это будет очень трудно.

Кое-кто из друзей пытался заговорить с ним, но под подозрительным взглядом партнера ему пришлось игнорировать их...

В общей гостиной слизеринец снова устроился за столом, находящимся у лестницы. Похоже, это место стало для него привычным. Он сразу же взялся за подготовку домашнего задания на следующий день, незаметно прислушиваясь к обсуждению, разгоревшемуся совсем близко от него.

Прорвавшаяся в гостиную сова, доставившая письмо Уизли, прервала разговор Золотого Трио. Рыжий быстро прочитал послание, а затем, широко улыбаясь, поднял голову.

– Фред и Джордж говорят то же, что и твой отец. А еще они хотят стать нашими спонсорами – предлагают форму и метлы, чтобы все в команде были равны! И, что еще лучше, все это они доставят нам уже завтра, чтобы мы могли без помех начать тренировки как можно быстрее!

– Потрясающе! А я уже почти закончил с планом, так что скоро можно будет нести его профессору Дамблдору.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Утром во время завтрака в Большом Зале было особенно шумно. Ходили слухи, что первокурсникам будет разрешено играть в квиддич. А у Гарри так болела голова, причем шум усугублял боль, что он почти сожалел о высказанной идее...

Тем временем Драко, не обращая внимания на окружающих, прочел послание от родителей.

«ГШС1 и ГШС2 обнимают ГШС3. Если он считает, что вечер пятницы с ГШС5 может пройти не слишком хорошо, то стоит сходить к ГШС4 и попросить нужное средство!»

Их еженедельная ночь! Драко надеялся, что она окажется менее болезненной, чем первая. Хотя конечно же можно попросить у Северуса сделать обезболивающее зелье, как советовали родители... Он повернулся к преподавательскому столу. Его крестный мирно беседовал с новым преподавателем ЗоТИ. Их манера общения позволяла предположить некоторое согласие. И Драко находил это странным. Северус никогда так быстро не снисходил до дружбы с недавно встреченными людьми... Даже не так, Северус вообще не сходился с людьми... Его отец и мать стали исключениями, сумевшими добиться его доверия еще в школе. Именно поэтому Северус стал крестным отцом Драко. Но все трое сохранили привычку посылать друг в друга колкости и остроты... Впрочем, наверное следует выдать отца Северусу... ГШС4, Грязноволосый Шумный Сварливец(11)... Крестный непременно отомстит... Кривовато усмехнувшись, Драко пригубил чай.

Гермиона тоже прочитала это объявление. Все подходило просто идеально. Малфои обнимали своего сына. Вечер пятницы был предназначен для укрепления связи с Гарри, и они ему советовали «попросить нужное средство». Конечно же речь шла о зелье, так что можно даже не сомневаться, кто такой этот ГШС4. Естественно профессор Снейп. Так что Гермиона просто уверилась в своей правоте.

Альбус Дамблдор встал, хлопнул в ладони, привлекая к себе внимание, а затем сказал:

– Дорогие дети, у меня есть для вас одна очень хорошая новость. Двое ваших товарищей подали идею разрешить играть в квиддич первокурсникам. Я решил поддержать их инициативу. Так что завтра все ученики первого курса, желающие принять в этом участие, должны прийти на квиддичное поле к семнадцати часам. Мистер Поттер и мистер Уизли в это время сообщат вам условия набора и проведут отбор. Желаю вам всем успешно провести день!

И под громкие аплодисменты старый директор снова занял свое место. Рон и Гарри покраснели, когда заметили, с каким восторгом на них смотрят.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

День прошел как обычно, если не обращать внимание на возбуждение первогодок и постоянное бурчание завхоза, продолжавшего разыскивать свою облезлую миссис Норрис. А занятия в среду оказались не легче, чем в понедельник, причем преподаватели не жалели учеников, засыпая немаленькими домашними заданиями.

Наконец два друга смогли найти время обговорить последние штрихи к своему плану.

– Так как выбираем будущих игроков, Рон?

– Наверное, тех, кто более-менее летать умеет?

– Конечно, это же подразумевалось само собой. А что насчет факультетов?

– Гарри, я не хочу тренировать слизеринцев. Оставляю их тебе, ты же уже научился укрощать свою личную змейку, – хмыкнул рыжий, – значит, справишься и с ними.

– Ты-то смеешься... – Гарри прервал сам себя, заметив неуверенно подходивших учеников. – Ага, вот и первые пришли. Ждем еще четверть часа, а затем начнем отбор.

К сожалению, за все это время появилось только четырнадцать учеников. Задумка была заманчивой, но все же слишком новой и от того непривычной, чем многих напугала. Гарри принял неизбежное.

– Рон, думаю, больше никто не придет, но стоит смотреть на происходящее с хорошей стороны. Их здесь ровно столько, сколько нам требовалось... так что даже отбора проводить не надо. Дети, вы все приняты!

Ученики переглядывались, обмениваясь неуверенными улыбками. Самыми недоверчивыми были слизеринцы.

Рон взял дело в свои руки.

– Итак, пятеро гриффиндорцев и два рейвенкловца образуют оранжевую команду... С... слизеринцы, вы четверо, и трое хаффлпаффцев входят во вторую команду, фиолетовую. Оранжевая команда, возьмите форму и метлы и подойдите ко мне, я буду вашим тренером.

Ученики с энтузиазмом бросились к названным вещам.

Когда Рон со своей командой отошел, заговорил Гарри.

– Итак, вы фиолетовая команда. Возьмите форму и метлы. Если вашего размера нет, позовите меня, и я помогу вам подогнать форму заклинанием.

Гарри нервничал, но старательно успокаивал себя мыслью, что тренировать детей будет не сложнее, чем преподавать в АД...

– Начнем мы со знакомства. Вы все знаете, кто я. В дальнейшем прошу называть меня просто Гарри. А ты?

Гарри повернулся к самому крупному из детей. Кое-кто из них казался даже испуганными.

Паренек долго колебался.

– Меня зовут Джереми Кребб... брат Винсента... – настороженно выдавил он. Запинающаяся речь выдавала его тревогу.

Все замолчали, ожидая резкую реплику от гриффиндорского героя. Но тот даже не поморщился.

– Что же, надеюсь, ты будешь так же силен, как и твой брат... А ты? – поинтересовался Гарри у следующего ребенка.

Удивленные его доброжелательностью, первогодки продолжили представляться, но все же в их голосах по-прежнему звучало недоверие.

– Я Камилла Флинт, сестра Маркуса.

– Я Элеонора Нотт, сестра Теодора.

– Я Эндрю Розье, единственный ребенок в семье.

Вот такие слизеринцы... Все дети Пожирателей Смерти... Просто потрясающе! Но назвался груздем – полезай в кузов...

– Мы – Вергилий и Овидий Буты, – хором сообщили близнецы, разулыбавшись, – братья Терри!

– Но ведь Терри рейвенкловец!

– Да, а нас распределили в Хаффлпафф!

– Близнецы... Фред и Джордж будут в восторге. А ты? – повернулся Гарри к последней.

– Я Виолетта Скарф.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на них всех. Ему казалось, что они невероятно маленькие, кроме Джереми, конечно же. Хотя сам Гарри наверняка в их возрасте был таким же, если не меньше. Но все они хотели играть в квиддич, и он сделает все для исполнения их мечты.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко Малфой сидел на трибуне, как уже привык за последние две недели. Он наблюдал, как его партнер старательно тренировал свою восторженную команду. Сначала ученики с подозрением отнеслись к своему тренеру, и особенно это было заметно по слизеринцам. Кстати, ничего удивительного! Затем медленно, поражая невиданным терпением, – Драко даже не представлял, насколько терпелив может быть Гарри, – гриффиндорец все же добился их доверия. Пришлось признать, что он оказался хорошим педагогом: он терпеливо раз за разом добивался правильного выполнения всех упражнений, не издевался ни над кем из маленьких игроков, даже если упражнение по-прежнему не получалось, зато с энтузиазмом рассыпался в похвалах за малейший успех. Множество учеников локти себе кусали от досады, что не решились явиться в тот знаменательный день на квиддичное поле, и теперь им оставалось только с восхищением следить за тем, как их более смелые товарищи кувыркаются в воздухе, и как с каждым днем возрастает их мастерство.

А вот жизнь Драко, в отличие от остальных, радужной назвать было сложно. Он скорее сказал бы, что она стала совсем мрачной.

Две недели... вечность для одинокого слизеринца...

Сейчас его жизнь шла по кругу – еда, уроки, домашнее задание в одиночестве посреди толпы учеников. Его софакультетники с трудом сдерживали бешенство и сожаление, хотя, конечно же, кое-кто и радовался его падению. Что же касается гриффиндорцев... Они не знали, как вести себя с Ледяным принцем Слизерина. Он всегда был их врагом, но кроме того, он вейла их лидера. Их решение можно понять: сомневаешься – значит держись на расстоянии. И потому его игнорировали все. Большинство учеников других факультетов тоже избегали его, не зная, о чем с ним говорить, пытаясь изобразить, что ничего не изменилось. Единственным плюсом в сложившейся ситуации были успехи в учебе, его эссе достигли небывалого совершенства, как выразился даже профессор Биннс. И действительно, у Драко появилось время идеально подготавливаться к занятиям, он даже сумел разнообразить свои эссе собственноручными эскизами. Да и избранный предмет тоже вдохновлял, как ни странно вызвав восторг у призрака-преподавателя, в кои-то веки убедившегося, что и у нынешних студентов возможна тяга к Истории Магии. Слизеринцу нравилось рисовать разнообразные гоблинские битвы, но особенно приятно было рисовать гоблинов, придавая им облик кое-кого из ненавистных гриффиндорцев. Профессор Биннс тоже немного развлекался этими изображениями, но все же оставил пару замечаний на эссе.

Да и другие учителя часто поздравляли его, на зависть или восхищение прочим ученикам. Его оценки превзошли даже оценки Грэйнджер! Он просто восхищался ее выражением лица, когда преподаватель хвалил его за оценку «Превосходно», а она получила только «Выше Ожидаемого». Его родители будут так горды им, когда Северус все им расскажет...

Парень вздохнул. К счастью он мог получать их ежедневные послания в «Пророке» и говорить со своим крестным. Иначе неизвестно до чего бы он дошел... Скрываясь за своей маской безразличия, он очень страдал от одиночества.

Драко часто сидел тут, на трибунах, скрашивая долгое ожидание чтением книг и лекций, а так же занимаясь рисованием. На белом пергаменте он изображал плавные движения игроков, по-настоящему грациозно паривших в небе. Он снова посмотрел на того, кого только что закончил рисовать, и вздохнул. Стоило хотя бы себе прекратить лгать. Он рисовал только одного-единственного игрока – Гарри Поттера, фантастического ловца. Даже Драко не мог этого отрицать... Но его чувства уже давно не заставляли его удивляться – он их полностью принял. Поттер его партнер, и не удивительно, что у него возникло влечение... Вот только, как ни жаль, не взаимное. Их ночи, предназначенные для подкрепления связи, ночи, когда они должны быть вместе, проходили так, что становилось до слез обидно. Да, Поттер больше не вел себя так оскорбительно, как в первый раз, он просто был неумелым, и вейла ни разу не сумел возбудиться под неловкими ласками своего партнера... Однако и сам гриффиндорец заметил, что что-то не так. После их последней встречи он даже застенчиво поинтересовался, всегда ли Драко был холоден, или все же его не привлекает сам Гарри... Драко не смог ответить сразу, и гриффиндорец обижено ушел, явно придя к самому худшему из возможных выводов.

Взрыв смеха заставил Драко поднять голову от своего рисунка. _«Откуда эта боль в сердце? Неужели... ревность?»_ Поттер позволил сыну Розье сесть на свою метлу, желая показать мальчишке, как правильно выполнять очередное упражнение. А тот из страха уцепился за гриффиндорца, как детеныш коалы за мамашу, вызывая смех как своих товарищей по командам, так и обоих тренеров. Поттер спустился вниз, помог своему протеже перебраться на собственную метлу. И глаза его горели озорной нежностью и лаской, чего никогда не видел Драко в этих же зеленых глазах, обращенных к нему...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Сидя несколькими рядами выше слизеринца, Гермиона смотрела, как ее друзья занимаются младшими учениками. Методы тренировок у обоих были разными, однако и у того, и у другого маленькие игроки тренировались с удовольствием и радостью, так что факультетские разногласия не отразились тут даже тенью... Близнецы Уизли разумно предоставили игрокам форму, в которой не было даже намека на факультетские цвета, в результате даже Рон не смотрел на тренируемых Гарри учеников как на змеенышей и барсуков.

Гриффиндорка вздохнула с облегчением. Ее друзья были счастливы, а дети просто расцветали под их руководством. Ее взгляд упал на слизеринца, сидящего несколькими рядами ниже. Даже так она заметила переполненный тоской взгляд, устремленный на Гарри. Хотел ли он тоже летать, играть в квиддич со своей командой? Она не знала, что сейчас думать об их враге, ставшем партнером ее лучшего друга...

Гермиона следила за посланиями в ежеутренней газете. Пока в них были только обычные родительские поощрительные слова, она не собиралась раскрывать его секрета. Любому ребенку, какого бы возраста он ни был, просто необходимы родительские поощрения. Эту загадку она решила. Оставалось странное отсутствие притяжения между Гарри и Малфоем, а так же новый учитель... Учитель казался ей наиболее странным. Про него ей ничего не удалось найти!

Размышляя, она продолжала наблюдать за тренировкой обеих команд.

Загадка...

Поиск в книгах... Проведен.

Загадка...

Запрос информации из волшебной школы Нового Орлеана... Сделан.

Загадка...

Осторожное наблюдение... На каждом занятии... Да и после тоже... иногда...

Загадка...

По-английски «загадка» – это «riddle». Реддл... Игра слов... Том Нарволо Реддл... Воландеморт... Лорд Воландеморт...

А что если...

Гермиона вытащила из сумки пергамент и начала пробовать разнообразные комбинации, которые можно было составить из имени и фамилии преподавателя. Крис Лэбиус... Вот оно! И как она не подумала о таком раньше? Это же просто бросалось в глаза! Имя, отношение, обращение «Гарри» – все детали головоломки так просто складывались в одну объемную, полную смысла картину. Нет, со скрытным другом надо поговорить...

Она все-таки разобралась! Она лучшая! Хотя... За миновавшее время Малфой успешно выбился вперед, однако она сможет его превзойти. Тем более что сейчас она будет меньше отвлекаться. А здоровая конкуренция всегда полезна.

Когда тренировка малышей кончилась, она поспешно сбежала вниз, навстречу Гарри, чтобы успеть его перехватить до того, как они отправятся переодеваться. Она хотела попросить его прийти вместе с Роном в Выручай-комнату, когда они освободятся. К несчастью она так торопилась, что случайно задела руку Малфоя. Тот неловко дернулся, и несколько пергаментов из открытой сумки, лежащей у него на коленях, вылетели и спланировали на грязную землю. Парень не дал ей даже мгновения на извинения, возмущенно бросив:

– А внимательней нельзя, Грэйнджер? Ты испортила мое домашнее задание!

– Извини, Малфой, – довольно вежливо отозвалась гриффиндорка, старательно игнорируя агрессивный тон юноши.

– И не подумаю! Уверен, ты сделала это нарочно, чтобы уничтожить мою работу!

– Что здесь случилось? – холодно спросил знакомый обоим голос.

Гарри, услышав недобрые голоса, решил подойти, чтобы разобраться, что не поделили Гермиона и его партнер.

– Твоя подружка испортила мое домашнее задание, приготовленное на завтра, видно позавидовала, что у меня оценки выше!

– Все было не так, Гарри! Это случайно получилось. Я почти не смотрела, куда бегу, и неудачно толкнула Малфоя. И к тому же я уже извинилась!

– Вот только от твоих извинений моя работа не исправится!

Взмахом палочки и заклинанием Гермиона исправила нанесенный пергаменту ущерб. Вот только для Драко это показалось недостаточным, тем более что так удачно подвернулся случай в очередной раз обойти правила гриффиндорца и... он обрадовался возможности немножко развлечься.

– А намерений это тоже не изменит!

– Малфой, ты преувеличиваешь. Гермиона не хотела ничего такого, и уже исправила все...

– Это ты сейчас так говоришь! Случись обратное, если бы я толкнул ее, так ты дошел бы до самого директора с претензиями!

– Но это не так... – Гарри не знал, что тут еще сказать.

– Как же... Гарри... Ты же сам знаешь, что уроки важнее всего. И хотя я во всем превосхожу ее, она с этим никак не может согласиться. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, что я ее превосхожу... – прошептал он, окидывая их надменным взглядом.

И хоть он и не напомнил, что Гермиона вышла из магглов, не произнес слово «грязнокровка», все это все равно подразумевалось. Драко сам от себя был в восторге – так намекнуть на оскорбление, не произнеся его. Грэйнджер яростно стискивала кулаки, покраснев от гнева. А слизеринец добавил:

– Смотри же, Гарри. Она покраснела от стыда, ведь я раскрыл темную сторону ее личности, которую она скрывала от тебя. Как некрасиво утаивать что-то от друзей, Грэй... Гермиона.

– Ты прав, Малфой! Между друзьями не должно быть тайн! Гарри, я буду ждать тебя и Рона где обычно, когда вы закончите. Мне много что нужно тебе сказать.

И, провожаемая встревожено-вопросительным взглядом друга, гриффиндорка пошла к замку, заранее предвкушая месть...

**Сноски**

11. Graisseux et Scarcastique Brasseur – Сальный Саркастичный Смешиватель.


	12. Глава 12: Покорность судьбе

_**Глава 12: Покорность судьбе**_

В Большой Зал Драко пришел в очень хорошем настроении. Вчерашняя перепалка с Грэйнджер, когда он заставил ее замолчать прямо перед ее лучшим другом, накалила взаимоотношения Гриффиндорского Трио, заставив их вести себя вечером особенно тихо. И это, если честно, тоже радовало.

Довольный самим собой, блондин, как обычно, сел рядом со своим партнером. Вот только нынешнее утро отличалось от прочих. Сегодня Поттер выглядел полностью проснувшимся. Но его друзья не заговаривали с ним, беседуя между собой и время от времени бросая на Поттера встревоженные взгляды.

Что же, видеть Мальчика-Который-Выжил окончательно проснувшимся в такую рань невероятно удивительно, но беспокоиться из-за такого... Драко не понимал, почему они тревожатся. Даже странно, чуть что не так вокруг Золотого Мальчика, и все преисполняются беспокойством. Бред какой-то!

Драко занялся чаем, ожидая, когда совы доставят «Ежедневный Пророк». А там маленькое сообщение только для него... Всего лишь одно небольшое удовольствие утром скрашивало ему весь тоскливый день.

Когда прилетели совы, Драко потянулся к своей газете, но ее сразу же перехватила чужая рука. Поттер спокойно положил газету рядом со своей тарелкой, и снова взялся за тыквенный сок, так и не посмотрев ни на Драко, ни в газету.

– Гарри, ты сейчас взял мой «Пророк».

– Знаю. Но тебе он тоже не нужен. Если там будет что-то нужное, то я тебе об этом сообщу.

– Мне просто хочется во время завтрака почитать газету, – раздраженно бросил слизеринец.

– А мне это не нравится. Это перебивает мне аппетит.

– Так ведь Грэйнджер читает тоже, а ей ты ничего не сказал!

– Гер-ми-о-на, Малфой! Последний раз напоминаю, кого и как следует называть! Понятно?

– Полностью! – холодно ответил слизеринец.

– Кроме того, с нею я не связан. И самое главное! Она не притворяется, что бегло просматривает статьи только для того, чтобы побыстрее добраться до враждебных объявлений!

Неприятно удивленный, Драко отшатнулся. Гриффиндорец же спокойно продолжил завтрак. Слизеринцу же просто кусок в горло не лез. Поттер лишил его очередной радости! И теперь у него больше нет никакой связи с родителями... Но это было решение его партнера. Приходилось смириться...

Когда завтрак окончился, он, опечаленный, пошел за Золотым Трио на очередное занятие.

Все утро прошло, как в тумане...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гермиона видела все, что происходило. Ей было очень стыдно. Еще вчера ей казалось, что слизеринец заслужил подобную месть. Но сегодня утром... Малфой почти ничем не напоминал того самодовольного слизеринца, старательно оскорблявшего ее вчера... Да и вообще, когда она поразмыслила в спокойной обстановке, то пришла к странному выводу – Драко тогда просто решил поразвлечься за ее счет. Да, сейчас он был именно что Драко. Тем более что его просто вынудили называть ее Гермионой. А на вежливость отвечают вежливостью...

Гриффиндорке пришлось откинуть свою обиду, чтобы взглянуть на ситуацию хоть немного объективнее. У слизеринца ведь не осталось ничего, кроме выполнения домашних занятий, ничего, что его интересовало... И потихоньку возвращались мучительные воспоминания... Ей повезло, она встретила Гарри и Рона, а иначе и она бы оказалась где-то в сторонке, отверженная, наедине с очередной книгой... Совсем как Драко сейчас. Она впервые подумала, что возможно эта бесстрастность просто маска, скрывающая подлинного Драко Малфоя.

Глянув на слизеринский стол, она заметила злобные взгляды, которыми их награждали сидящие там. А вот как бы она отреагировала, если бы все сложилось иначе, и Гарри сидел бы там, за вражеским столом, с несчастным выражением на лице, а ей было бы даже запрещено обратиться к нему с ободряющим словом? Ужас какой! Драко оказался в одиночестве среди них, а те правила лишили его и друзей, и семьи. И только что она, именно она, отняла у него такую маленькую важную радость – несколько небольших сообщений от его родителей.

Ее называли умной, но какой же на самом деле она оказалась глупой! Будь у нее рассудительности хотя бы на кнат, она бы заметила сразу, что блондин просто развлекался, по-слизерински, конечно, но именно что развлекался... как и тогда, с профессором Лэбиусом в коридоре...

Хотя, если честно, осознание истинной личности нового учителя выбило ее из равновесия. И было из-за чего! «Крис Лэбиус» – это анаграмма слов «Сириус Блэк»! Сириус Блэк... Крестный отец Гарри, ставший его приемным отцом, любил ходить по грани. Наверняка бы и спящего тигра подергал за усы. Никто не знал, что он жив, но и оправдания его тоже не произошло. По мнению Гермионы даже одна эта анаграмма – риск несусветный. Ее друг так и не рассказал, как все это случилось, не пояснил ни возвращение «покойного» крестного, ни его брак со злейшим врагом, ни даже усыновление... Он просто заявил, что это слишком долгая история, и когда-нибудь, когда станет безопаснее, он все им расскажет.

Гермиона снова посмотрела на Драко. Его отчаянно-обреченный вид заставлял совесть гриффиндорки все более злобно вгрызаться в нее. Но слишком поздно, сделанного не воротишь...

Как же ей загладить свою вину? Как исправить содеянное?

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Северус, сидящий за преподавательским столом, мог только догадываться, что произошло между его крестником и приемным сыном. «Пророк» лежал рядом с последним. Гарри злился из-за действий партнера. Драко не мог скрыть своего замешательства. А посмотрев на виноватое выражение лица Грэйнджер, сразу становилось понятно, что именно она выдала секрет...

С каждым днем становилось хуже и хуже. Северус никак не мог понять, что тут не так. Он так надеялся на связь вейла-партнер, надеялся, что эти узы постепенно склонят его крестника на сторону света, но их отношения так и не установились по-настоящему. С Гарри все не так, как с прочими! Может быть, все дело в том, что за конкретной личностью он отказывается видеть вейлу? Как же ему объяснить? И Сириус, и он сам уже попытались, но, несмотря на всю испытываемую Гарри к ним любовь, он просто пропустил их слова мимо ушей. Ну как же, ведь родители никогда не понимают! Кто бы сомневался... И не важно, что они совсем недавно стали семьей... Но как же хотелось, чтобы и Драко тоже действительно стал ее частью... Кто же может открыть глаза его упрямому сыну?

Зельевар опять глянул на гриффиндорский стол, наблюдая за происходящей там драмой. Кто-кто... Грэйнджер, конечно же! Если удастся переубедить ее, то Гарри прислушается к ее словам. Но и сама гриффиндорка должна быть готова осознать его слова. А то они, гриффиндорцы, почти славятся тем, что слушают, но не слышат!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Урок Зелий прошел относительно нормально. Хотя никто и не сомневался, что Зелья – это время для экзекуции, проводимой саркастичным Мастером Зелий! Но за несколько минут до конца занятия профессор решительно огорчил учащихся, объявив о новом задании.

– Я хочу научить вас работать в коллективе, одной командой. Но жизнь такова, что товарищей по команде вы не всегда будете выбирать сами, и неизвестно, кого судьба столкнет в одной упряжке. В настоящее время этим займусь я. Так что сейчас я назначу пары гриффиндорец-слизеринец...

Ученики оказались настолько изумлены подобным нововведением, что осмелились прервать зельевара возмущенным ропотом.

– Препираетесь? Так сходите и пожалуйтесь нашему дорогому директору! Уверен, он будет против моей инициативы... – почти прошептал декан Слизерина.

Его слова задавили протесты в самом зародыше. Когда Альбус Дамблдор узнает, что Северус Снейп сделал что-то для сближения факультетов, директор явно решит, что пропустил какой-то важный праздник. Например, Рождество.

– Итак, как я уже сказал, я назначу пары гриффиндорец-слизеринец. Они должны совместно работать над назначенной им темой. Темы повторяться не будут, чтобы предотвратить обман и мошенничество, – садистски продолжил профессор, игнорируя раздавшиеся по всему классу душераздирающие вздохи. Развернув пергамент, он сказал: – Что же, начнем! Булстроуд – Финниган! Гринграсс – Томас! Нотт – Патил! Забини – Браун! Паркинсон – Уизли! Малфой – Грэйнджер! Гойл – Поттер! Кребб – Лонгботтом!

Подняв глаза от своего списка, он просто залюбовался ошеломлением учеников. И только почти незаметная дрожь его губ выдавала его желание рассмеяться. Будет любопытно посмотреть, как эти группки справятся. Или нет... Но сейчас важнее другое... Ученики будут работать вместе, даже если ничего не получится, но пара лучших из них не позволят себе лишиться отличной отметки из-за личных разногласий. И в результате общения должны будут познакомиться поближе. Их разум и проницательность явно должны помочь осознать стоящее за их разногласиями, а следовательно, и отринуть их.

Мастер Зелий вручил каждой паре задание и дал неделю на его выполнение. На этом он завершил урок, и ученики, делясь предположениями о психическом здоровье нелюбимого преподавателя Зелий, направились на Трансфигурацию. Драко шел вместе со всеми, пряча свое горе за бесстрастием. Даже его крестный решил еще больше испортить ему жизнь...

Во время обеда юноша почти ничего не смог проглотить. Полученный удар оказался слишком уж жесток, и он все еще не мог принять осознание того, что теперь уже никогда, действительно никогда не сможет получить даже словечко от своих родителей. Как же тяжело...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Тем же вечером незадачливые семикурсники встретились в библиотеке. Всем хотелось как можно быстрее покончить с этим домашним заданием.

Гермиона тихо устроилась на своем излюбленном месте, за почти незаметным для окружающих столом. Драко уселся перед ней, даже не посмотрев на свою нежеланную напарницу. Сейчас они находились в отдалении от остальных учеников. Самое время гриффиндорке попробовать извиниться за свои действия.

– Драко, могу ли я поговорить с тобой?

– Драко? А куда же подевалось пренебрежительное «Малфой»? – холодно отозвался слизеринец, не поднимая глаз от пергамента, на котором он записал задание.

– Я действительно заслужила все, что ты сейчас можешь сказать, но я прошу заключить перемирие... Я... Я хотела бы помочь тебе с Гарри...

Юноша резко вскинул голову и подозрительно уставился в переполненные сожалением глаза девушки.

– И с чего бы это мисс Я-Знаю-Все, Лучшей-Подруге-Мальчика-Который-Выжил, захотелось помочь Слизеринцу-Который-Всегда-Замышляет-Зло?

– Я очень люблю Гарри, но то, что он делает с тобой сейчас, становится все более несправедливым. После моей вчерашней вспышки я долго размышляла... и поняла, что никто не заслуживает того, что происходит с тобой. Хотя Гарри тоже, можно сказать, жертва, вот только это не оправдывает его реакцию... Кроме того, сложившаяся ситуация делает несчастными вас обоих. Ты страдаешь от изоляции, в которой оказался, продолжая находиться среди учеников... и с полного согласия всех... даже твоей семьи... твоих родных... И он... он постоянно настороже, а защищаясь – атакует, и ему тоже плохо от того, что происходит, и чем дальше, тем ему хуже...

Драко презрительно фыркнул. Да, мисс Я-Знаю-Все действительно заслужила свое прозвище. И подтверждала его каждым своим словом.

– Зато он своей свободы не потерял! – горько отозвался парень.

– Он потерял свободу... право выбирать того человека, с которым хотел бы прожить свою жизнь! А ты смог бы поступить так же, окажись ситуация обратной?

Драко отвел взгляд. Нет, он никогда бы не согласился. Но Поттер был гриффиндорцем, и потому решился принести эту жертву. А сам Драко даже не обратил на это внимания, слишком занятый желанием спасти свою шкуру... Он снова посмотрел на свою «напарницу поневоле».

– А каким боком это касается тебя, Грэйн... Гермиона?

– Мне хотелось бы покончить с этой несправедливостью, не навредив другу.

– Спасения домашних эльфов тебе больше недостаточно, понадобилось более благородное дело, Леди Гриффиндорская? После Г.А.В.Н.Э., Гражданской Ассоциации Восстановления Независимости Эльфов, ты спросила себя, почему бы не создать еще и У.Р.О.Д., Убережем от Рабства Одного Драко, для спасения бедного маленького угнетенного слизеринца? – насмешливо выдал Драко.

– Нет, – шепнула девушка, заливаясь краской. – Я просто хотела постараться исправить огромную ошибку, которую допустила вчера...

Гермиона замолчала и опустила голову. Глаза блондина в изумлении расширились.

– Это же ты рассказала Поттеру про объявления, так?

– Да, – тихо отозвалась она.

Драко укоризненно смотрел на нее. Девушка виновато молчала. Парень оценивал сложившуюся ситуацию. Его случившееся привело в отчаяние? Да, конечно. Но все же он слизеринец, и упускать такие возможности, сами идущие в руки, не собирался. Надменно вскинув голову, он сказал:

– Так я и думал. Поттер не смог бы раскрыть меня, мозгов бы не хватило! У него же в голове даже двух извилин не найдешь!

Гриффиндорка сначала нахмурилась на оскорбление своего друга, а потом расслабилась, осознав, что слизеринец не оскорбления рассыпает, а шутит. Пусть и очень язвительно, но все же шутит. Она хмыкнула, и поддержала игру:

– Ты преувеличиваешь. У Гарри извилин побольше будет. Он очень умен... если не считать времени до завтрака, признаю.

– Уверяю тебя, Гермиона, ты не права. У него всего две извилины – одна позволяет ему удержаться на метле, а вторая поймать снитч!

И не удержав серьезность, они рассмеялись. Тут же рядом появилась миссис Пинс, возмущенно пообещавшая выставить их из библиотеки, если они не прекратят. Извинившись, гриффиндорка и слизеринец уткнулись в книги, занявшись своей темой по Зельям, называемой «Асфодель и лечебные зелья», но хихиканье время от времени все равно прорывалось наружу.

Через два часа их работу прервал Гарри, раздраженно бросивший:

– Этот тип меня с ума сводит! С ним просто невозможно работать! Он все путает! Так что заниматься сейчас я буду в общей гостиной! Вы со мной?

– Подожди десять минут, Гарри. Мы закончим этот параграф и придем.

Гриффиндорец кивнул и направился к выходу из библиотеки. Он не услышал, как Драко прошептал, пародируя гнусавый голос домового эльфа:

– Да, Гарри Поттер, сэр. Драко придет.

Гермиона зажала себе рот, чтобы не рассмеяться в полный голос. Определенно, за ледяной маской слизеринца скрывался очень интересный и умный человек, да и его чувство юмора ей очень импонировало...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

На завтрак в Большой Зал Драко шел с опасением. Как и вчера, сегодня ему тоже не прочитать очередное послание от родителей. А Северус предупредил их о случившемся? Или они все равно продолжат публиковать свои объявления? Этот запрет оказался для молодого человека очень болезненным. Честно говоря, в миновавшем дне юноша видел только один положительный момент – неожиданное предложение помощи от грязнокровки... уммм... Грэйнджер... нет, от Гермионы... Хоть такая малость надежды, но она есть...

Он сел рядом со своим партнером, этим утром снова бывшем почти в кататоническом состоянии. Посмотрев на тарелку, он попытался съесть хоть что-нибудь.

Вот уж и совы прилетели, но к нему не снизошла ни одна. Он вздохнул и взял чашку с чаем, стараясь за нею спрятать свое огорчение. А тут, как ножом по нервам, Гермиона, сидящая напротив, раскрыла «Ежедневный Пророк»...

Когда завтрак уже заканчивался, девушка обратилась к слизеринцу:

– Драко...

На нее уставились многие из гриффиндорцев, удивленные тем, что она произнесла его имя, а не фамилию, как ранее.

– Гермиона... – в том же тоне ответил Драко, чтобы еще больше озадачить соседей.

– У меня появились кое-какие наметки для нашего домашнего задания по Зельям. Можешь ли ты оценить их?

– Конечно, но... Это ведь не к спеху. Можно же посмотреть после занятий, в библиотеке...

– Я бы предпочла сейчас. Лучше сразу отбросить ошибочные идеи, чтобы потом более результативно поработать вечером, – уверенно сказала она. А следящие за их разговором гриффиндорцы весело сказали себе, что она никогда не изменится. Они почти жалели влипшего слизеринца.

– Ладно...

Драко взял протянутый ему пергамент и развернул его. Едва бросив на написанное взгляд, он тут же резко поднял его, встречая глаза своей напарницы. Но больше он ничем не выдал себя, сказав:

– Действительно, над этим стоит подумать.

Гриффиндорка улыбнулась. Он нерешительно ответил тем же. Вздохнув, он перечитал послание:

_Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы его лишали родителей! Это было предназначено тебе._

«ГШС1 и ГШС2 всегда гордились своим обожаемым ГШС3, но их гордость стала еще больше, после того, как ГШС4 сообщил им оценки».

«ГШС1 и ГШС2 шлют всю свою любовь своему драгоценному ГШС3, чтобы компенсировать кретинизм ГШС5, который даже не представляет, что упускает».

Вчерашнее и сегодняшнее послания, к которым он не должен был больше иметь доступа, оказались в его руках, предложенные неожиданно и тайно. И настолько нагло, что все видевшие это даже не подумали усомниться, что речь идет о домашнем задании. Что это – раскаяние? Предложение дружбы? Какой бы ни была причина, сейчас у него появилась союзница, и союзница весомая...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко, как обычно, сел на нижней скамье трибуны. Начиналась очередная тренировка команд первокурсников. Гермиона села рядом со слизеринцем и глянула на маленьких игроков.

– Все идет лучше, чем ожидалось...

– Да. Я даже не думал, что Гарри так терпеливо отнесется к ученикам моего факультета.

– Гарри любит детей, а то, что он видит их не в школьной форме, дает ему шанс узнать их настоящих. Тем более что первогодки только поступили. У них пока нет стольких предубеждений, в отличие от нас, который год со злобой смотрящих друг на друга.

– Хм, да, этим можно было бы объяснить преклонение, сверкающее у них в глазах, когда они бросают взгляды на него.

– Возможно... Но мне кажется, что тут еще немалую роль играет и невероятная харизма Гарри.

– Думаю, такой уверенностью он наполнился после усыновления... Кстати, а ты знаешь, кто стал его родителями? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался Драко.

– Тц-тц-тц! Так просто тебе меня не подловить, Драко. Если тебе хочется это узнать, спрашивай у Гарри!

– Я пытался... – Драко вздохнул, а потом добавил: – Честно говоря, он начал казаться мне привлекательным...

– Ага! В тебе просыпается вейла!

– Я мог бы полю...

Юноша оборвал сам себя, но блеск в глазах выдавал его чувства. Гермиона попыталась его успокоить.

– У вас все будет хорошо, Драко, уверяю. Ему просто трудно довериться...

Несколько минут после этого парень и девушка в тишине следили за тренировкой.

– Гермиона, тебе нужно сказать Гарри, что сейчас еще не зима. Ему нужно выбраться из своих бутсов и шарфа!

– Прошу прощения?

– Да ты только посмотри. Он между близнецами Бут и крошкой Скарф...

Сначала Гермиона непонимающе нахмурилась, а затем ее лицо прояснилось. Она заулыбалась. Да, юмор у слизеринца тот еще. Это же надо – близнецы Бут как пара бутсов, и Виолетта Скарф – «шарф» на английском(12). Девушке нравилось согласие, которое понемногу возникало между ними.

– Только ему этого не говори. Если он заметит твой юмор, то он просто потеряется в догадках!

– Так разве это проблема? Он просто попросит помощи у Вергилия и Овидия(13)!

Эта последняя шутка все же доконала гриффиндорку, и та расхохоталась.

– Знаешь, оставлю-ка я тебя и твоего зябнущего латиниста. Мне нужно заняться работой над заданием по ЗоТИ. Это просто необходимо, если я хочу превзойти тебя.

– Мечтай больше, Грэйнджер! Грязнокровке никогда не превзойти волшебника из древнего чистокровного рода! – напыщенно провозгласил Драко.

Вот только Гермиона уже успела немного привыкнуть к едкому юмору слизеринца, и потому ответила в том же тоне:

– Ах, бедняга Малфой! Так уж вышло, что я давно поняла – ты последний из рода, где были только браки между родственниками. А твои успехи в рисовании доказывают, что даже недоразвитые в чем-нибудь да преуспевают!

Рассмеявшись в ответ, Драко проследил, как Гермиона, задрав нос и делая вид, что оскорблена, направилась к замку. Вот только самому ему стало одиноко после ее ухода. И это странно, ведь эта девушка, такая далекая от мировосприятия, в котором он воспитан, неожиданно понравилась ему как личность.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко вздохнул, вытащил свой альбом и машинально начал новый рисунок. Гарри Поттер и квиддич, рисунок №28... На рисунке Драко делал его взгляд нежным и любящим, стараясь забыть холодность, которую испытывал его партнер к нему. Драко сосредоточился на рисовании, ни на миг даже не взглянув на оригинал, летавший на метле совсем рядом. Невежда... Оказывать свое доверие, обращать свое внимание на других, не на него... Но такова судьба, и приходилось не ропща принимать все, что она задумала...

Его концентрацию нарушили звуки, мало напоминающие те, что обычно звучали на квиддичном поле и трибунах, окружающих его. Он огляделся по сторонам, заглянул под скамью... Ничего! У него слуховые галлюцинации? Пожав плечами, парень вернулся к рисунку. Вот только тихие звуки послышались снова. Драко поднял глаза к игрокам, и у него защемило сердце – Поттер щекотал мелкого Эндрю Розье, а тот хохотал во все горло. Ну да, как же, мальчишка с самого начала стал его любимчиком!

На Драко никто не обращал внимания. Так что тот спокойно нырнул под трибуну. Опять ничего. Он остановился, внимательно прислушиваясь к каждому подозрительному шуму. О, вон там, под небольшим выступом в самом конце... Он тихо подобрался ближе и наклонился. И как же он удивился, найдя там кошку завхоза, миссис Норрис... а с ней был маленький черный котенок, чье мяуканье до удивления стало похоже на рычание, когда он увидел вторгшегося к ним чужака. Котенок оказался самым уродливым из всех виденных слизеринцем котят: его растрепанная шерсть клочками торчала во все стороны. Котенок просто искрился своим недовольством, как будто сама его жизнь зависела от этого. И его мать тоже смотрела на незваного визитера злобными глазами. Драко ответил презрительным взглядом. Даже эта мордредова зверюга нашла себе пару по вкусу...

Он уже развернулся, но уйти так и не сумел. Почему он колеблется? Ему следовало бы вернуться на место, закончить свой рисунок и позабыть про этих тварей... Но тут перед его глазами, как наяву, возник сквиб-завхоз, неприкаянной душой бредущий по замку, совсем один... Мордред и Моргана! Это его не касается! Парень сделал несколько шагов и снова остановился. Да чтоб вас всех... Одиночество слишком тяжелым бременем легло на его плечи, чтобы Драко позволил кому-то еще мучиться им, если может все изменить! Развернувшись, он левитацией подхватил кошек и направился к замку, стараясь, чтобы его никто не заметил...

Слизеринец нашел старого сквиба неподалеку от входа. Он вешал на место упавшую картину. Приняв равнодушно-высокомерный вид, парень подошел к завхозу.

– Мистер Филч, я нашел этих кошмарных существ под квиддичной трибуной. Они ужасно мне мешали! Вам нужно лучше следить за своими животными, чтобы они не отвлекали от дела учеников!

– Моя миссис Норрис! – со слезами на глазах бросился к слизеринцу завхоз.

Он подхватил свою кошку на руки с такими нежностью и пылом, как будто дороже ее на свете ничего не было. А затем он поднял голову, награждая слизеринца удивленным взглядом.

– Чем я могу отплатить за эту любезность, мистер Малфой?

– Я уже сказал! Они мешали мне!

Старик пристально смотрел на него.

– Спасибо... – прошептал он и развернулся, собираясь вернуться к себе, чтобы устроить свою новообретенную кошку.

– Ээээй! А другая зверушка? Это же ее котенок!

– Его я отдаю вам, в благодарность, – не повернувшись, ответил завхоз.

Драко остался один, если не считать удерживаемого в воздухе заклинанием котенка. Что же делать? Он же не может оставить себе этот кошмарик! Он вообще никогда не хотел держать домашних животных, а если бы даже и пожелалось чего-нибудь такого, то выбрал бы кого-нибудь красивого, достойного его – дракона, феникса, гиппогрифа... Хммм, нет, не гиппогрифа, нечего плохое вспоминать... Единорога, василиска... Короче говоря, какое-нибудь редкое животное, достойное его общественного положения!

Жалобное мяуканье заставило его спуститься с небес на землю. Котенок пытался добраться до пола, чтобы найти свою мать. А ведь он тоже должен чувствовать себя одиноким... «_Нет, нет, нет! Опять началось! Все-таки нужно непременно поговорить с крестным, а то я просто в тряпку превращаюсь, едва только думаю об одиночестве»._

Драко осторожно взял зверька на руки, а тот, вместо того, чтобы недовольно зафырчать, прижался к парню. Вздохнув, Драко вместе с котенком вернулся на свое место на трибуне, ожидая, когда закончится тренировка первогодок. Он хотел поговорить с Гарри...

Гриффиндорец заметил исчезновение слизеринца, и едва тот вернулся на трибуну, сразу же бросился к нему.

– Малфой! Где ты был?

– Прямо под трибуной! Я не сбежал, даже если такое желание и возникало!

– А просто ответить на мой вопрос нельзя?

– А ты не можешь лучше их формулировать?

– Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос! И кто это у тебя?

– Если бы ты мне позволил, я непременно бы заказал тебе в Хогсмиде очки! Это кот!

– Уйми свой сарказм! Зачем он тебе?

– Может быть кормить, ласкать, играть с ним? Или мне нужно получить от тебя разрешение даже если я хочу завести питомца?

Котенок зашипел на гриффиндорца. А у Драко, спрятавшегося за маской высокомерия, от страха сильно колотилось сердце. Поттер может не позволить ему оставить котенка, и слизеринцу придется принять этот отказ.

– Если тебе так нужен этот хвостатый ужас, то ладно. Оставляй.

Драко не смог сдержать облегченный вздох. А затем он спросил:

– Могу ли я вернуться к себе, чтобы позаботиться о нем? Он грязный и наверное голоден.

– Ладно, но только безо всяких уловок. Встретимся на ужине.

Поттер вернулся на поле, собираясь продолжать тренировку, а Драко, схватив свою сумку, поспешил к себе.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

– Что меня дернуло оставить тебя, мерзкая тварь?

Драко злился. Вот уже полчаса он старался облагородить облик котенка, но ничего не удавалось! Даже после того, как он вымыл это существо своим собственным мылом и причесал с использованием собственного геля, котенок оставался встрепанным и жалким!

Едва только парень усадил котенка на кровать, тот немедленно начал вылизываться, стараясь избавиться от вязкой гадости, оказавшейся на его шерсти. Драко даже немного удивился раздражению котенка. Он изумленно проследил за тем, с каким энтузиазмом котенок избавлялся от так непонравившейся ему субстанции, а потом расхохотался от того, что вышло в итоге. Шерсть котенка выглядела еще хуже! Котенок больше напоминал морского ежа, запутавшегося в меху, а еще голову Поттера.

– Думаю, я нашел подходящее тебе имя, уродец! Я назову тебя Потти, как и твою человеческую копию. Он такой же взъерошенный!

Довольный своим решением, Драко провел ладонью по мягкому меху, стараясь растрепать его еще сильнее. От этого настроение у него только улучшилось.

Кстати, этим вечером Гарри и Рон собирались встретиться с директором по поводу своего проекта «Квиддич для первогодок». Можно будет полетать...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко, счастливый от своей небольшой эскапады, легкой походкой возвращался к себе. Но повернув в коридор, ведущий к его комнате, он застыл. На него сердито смотрел Поттер, прислонившийся к двери. _«Придумать оправдание! Придумать оправдание!»_ Но в голову ничего не приходило. Однако он все же решил подойти, ожидая готовую разразиться бурю.

– Скажи мне, пожалуйста, что ты в это время делаешь в коридорах с метлой в руках?

Блондин сглотнул. Что тут скажешь, когда все и так очевидно?

– Мистер Малфой помогал мне очистить ворота на квиддичном поле, – вмешался в разговор кислый голос.

Из тени за слизеринцем вышел завхоз, миссис Норрис мяукала у его ног. Драко глубоко вздохнул. А ведь он затаил дыхание, когда его партнер задал свой вопрос. Помощь подоспела вовремя, от неожиданного человека, но все же так вовремя...

– У этого молодого человека сейчас так много свободного времени, что он решил помочь мне поддерживать в должном порядке квиддичное поле, которым больше не имеет права пользоваться!

Гарри покраснел, заметив намек на свои условия, которые даже гнусный Филч нашел жестокими и несправедливыми.

– Кхм... доброго вечера! – выдавил он и быстро покинул сквиба с его кошкой и Драко.

Слизеринец посмотрел вслед своему партнеру, не веря своему счастью. Когда же он обернулся, чтобы поблагодарить старого завхоза, того тоже уже не было.

Юноша вошел в свои комнату и растянулся на постели, довольный, что избежал ссоры, где крайним в любом случае оказался бы именно он.

Потти запрыгнул к нему на живот и ласково лизнул пальцы. Драко нежно погладил котенка в ответ. В будущем нужно действовать осторожнее.

Он зажмурился и истерически рассмеялся. Если бы кто-нибудь перед каникулами предсказал бы ему нечто подобное, он бы решил, что предсказатель сошел с ума. О да, разве в то время можно было поверить в Драко Малфоя, оказавшегося мужем Гарри Поттера, вынужденного полагаться на помощь грязнокровки, мисс Я-Знаю-Все, и озлобленного сквиба, завхоза Хогвартса, а так же с горькой радостью встречавшего ласку невзрачного кота, облизывавшего его пальцы шершавым язычком... Но он смирился, принял все, что с ним случилось. Кто же виноват, что все стало не так!

**Сноски**

12. Игра слов: фамилия Бут – «Boot» и бутсы – «boots» и фамилия Скарф – «Scarf» и шарф – «scarf».

13. Здесь тоже игра слов и намеков: «perdre son latin» устойчивое словосочетание, обозначающее «теряться в догадках, недоумевать, не знать, что и думать», но если перевести его дословно, то можно получить «потерять свою латынь». А Вергилий и Овидий – древнеримские поэты. Хотя в этом тексте так зовут близнецов Бутов.


	13. Глава 13: Эволюция

_**Глава 13: Эволюция**_

Гарри возвращался из больничного крыла с зельем Сна-Без-Сновидений. Мадам Помфри вручила его парню после того, как трижды проверила его на всевозможные заболевания, сглазы и проклятия, но ничего кроме стресса не нашла. Она влила в него очередное мало помогающее зелье, и парень сделал вид, что головная боль прошла. Ему не хотелось беспокоить ни родителей, ни друзей, но с самого начала года головные боли не прекращались. Иногда даже хотелось побиться головой об стенку, чтобы одной болью заглушить другую. Особенно рьяно боль вгрызалась в его голову по утрам и на выходных. Малейшее движение вызывало тошноту. И это если не считать то ощущение сосущей пустоты, все чаще напоминающее колющую боль. Парень был уверен – все его состояние как-то вызвано связью с Малфоем. Наверное, не стоило соглашаться... Но в то же время он не мог оставить кого бы ни было в когтях мерзкого Грейбека... Только слизеринец оказался совершенно неуправляемым, да и связь их мало напоминала обычные узы между вейлой и ее партнером. Да, все-таки отец оказался прав – он постоянно влипает в самые запутанные и необычные ситуации!

Гриффиндорец взял себя в руки и обсудил происходящее с родителями. А они пришли к выводу, что его головные боли, скорее всего, из-за нервозности и недостатка ласковых жестов и прикосновений его вейлы. Ну да, как же, ласковые жесты... Где и как он мог сделать что-либо подобное? С акромантулом лучше обняться, и то больше шансов на ласковый отклик, даже если оный пауку понадобится лишь для того, чтобы добыча не слишком трепыхалась! Малфой же явно жаждет видеть его боль. Неужели вейла, достойный этого именования, не заметил бы, что его партнер постоянно мучается? Слабо верится. А Малфой – это... Малфой!

Гарри точно знал, что его кошмары не от Воландеморта. Его отец все же научил его окклюменции, и теперь без разрешения самого Гарри в его голову никто не мог проникнуть. А ведь еще были и переполненные эротизмом сны, где Малфой представал перед ним как истинная вейла, нежный, любящий и страстный...

Обида обручем сдавила грудь. Об этом он родителям не рассказывал. Да и как он мог объяснить им, что мечтал увидеть ледяного слизеринца нежным и любящим? Если бы кто-нибудь узнал о подобных фантазиях, то Гарри бы просто утопили в насмешках, а сам Малфой, не раздумывая, воспользовался бы случаем, чтобы еще больше унизить гриффиндорца перед всеми. В прошлом что-то подобное уже не раз бывало! Этот скользкий змееныш малейшую зацепку успешно превращал в свое преимущество. Стоило только отвернуться, как он постарался придумать способы обойти поставленные ему условия, которые были предназначены для предотвращения чего-то подобного. Чем больше Гарри старался предотвратить его действия, тем изворотливее действовал слизеринец, придумывая иной ход. Он оказался дьявольски изобретательным! Он даже умудрился доказать Сириусу, что не прав Гарри, причем в присутствии самого Гарри! Из-за этого слизеринца гриффиндорец с каждым днем все больше сходил с ума от паранойи...

Повернув в очередной коридор, Гарри нос к носу столкнулся с вейлой, снова попавшимся на ослушании, – он явно шел в подземелье, туда, где располагался слизеринский факультет! Гриффиндорец раздраженно фыркнул – блондин явно нарывался. А тут еще и головная боль усилилась...

Драко только и мог, что ругаться про себя.

– Малфой, ты что тут делаешь?

– Я хотел взять одну книгу из общей гостиной... Она сейчас же пустая... – на всякий случай попытался оправдаться Драко.

Вот только его придумка оказалась шита белыми нитками. Но более достоверного оправдания в голову не пришло.

– Книгу? В то время, как на завтра ты договорился пойти вместе с Гермионой в библиотеку?

– Так именно поэтому мне и понадобилась та книга, просто там нам кое-что нужно, оно поможет продвинуться дальше, завтра...

– В час ночи? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Гарри.

– Так ведь и ты бродишь тут тоже! – бросился в атаку Драко.

– Хоть я и не должен оправдываться перед тобой, но, к твоему сведению, я иду из больничного крыла, – кисло сообщил Гарри, чувствуя, как боль забилась в висках.

– Что-то не так? – забеспокоился блондин.

– Не меняй тему разговора, Малфой! Единственная нетаковость, которую я сейчас вижу, – это мой упрямый партнер, который постоянно меня не слушается! А от этого у меня начинается ужасная головная боль.

– Не нужно кричать в коридорах, Гарри, – послышался знакомый обоим юношам голос.

Крис Лэбиус подошел к ним, наградив гриффиндорца и слизеринца суровыми взглядами.

– Что вы делаете в это время в коридорах? И о чем спорите?

– Я возвращался из больничного крыла. Есть даже записка от мадам Помфри... – спокойно сказал Гарри, протягивая учителю пергамент.

– Понятно... А мистер Малфой? – спросил профессор, обеспокоено глядя на Гарри.

Драко почувствовал, как кровь прихлынула к щекам. Он собирался повторить свою малоубедительную ложь, когда вместо него ответил Гарри:

– Драко сопровождал меня, желая удостовериться, что со мной в коридорах и переходах ничего не случится. Его беспокоило мое здоровье.

Профессор еще раз перечитал записку медиведьмы. Там не было ни слова, сообщающего, что речь идет о двух учениках. Но вместо того, чтобы поймать сына на лжи, он решил подхватить игру.

– Понятно. Знаете, вам лучше переночевать в комнате мистера Малфоя. Вейла скорее успокоится, если его партнер окажется рядом, а некоторые... виды деятельности хорошо помогают при головной боли! Давайте-ка я вас провожу, – сообщил он, едва сдерживая смех.

Крис Лэбиус, так же известный как Сириус Блэк, гордо расправив плечи, возглавил их маленькую группу. Покрасневшие от намека молодые люди шли за ним. А Сириус радовался представившемуся случаю оставить их наедине, тем более после такого многообещающего вмешательства Гарри.

Драко задавался вопросом, зачем его партнеру понадобилось защищать его. Ведь до того он старался всем показать, какой слизеринец гад и мерзавец. Что он там себе надумал? Да и профессор Лэбиус не стал ловить его на лжи, и даже напротив... _«Кстати, а что делал профессор ЗоТИ в слизеринских коридорах? Ему там выделили жилье? Как интересно, а мне казалось, его поселили неподалеку от Гриффиндора... Или он общался с крестным? А может быть шпионил за ним? Мне этот тип с самого начала показался даже слишком подозрительным. Слишком он любезен, слишком хорошо знаком с замком (а знать его он не должен был), слишком быстро нашел общий язык с остальными преподавателями, даже с крестным... А если кто-то, знающий Хогвартс, под чужой личиной проник сюда... Нет, одиночество явно на меня плохо влияет. Я везде вижу заговоры и злой умысел! А может быть он спрятал свое имя под анаграммой? Хотя я же с отцом наловчился играть словами, я бы заметил... О Мерлин!»_

Драко резко остановился, уставившись на профессора Лэбиуса выпученными глазами.

– Мистер Малфой? Что-то случилось? – спросил встревожившийся профессор.

– Нет... Нет... Конечно же нет!

– Тогда идите быстрее.

По мнению Гарри Малфой был слишком бледен. И о чем он думал, что заставило его так неожиданно остановиться? Осознал, что придется переночевать с ним, с Гарри? Боялся, что Гарри потребует той же деятельности, что и в пятницу? Гарри все еще не мог назвать происходящее между ними истинным именем.

Но вейле нечего беспокоиться. Гарри не хотел ничего подобного. Даже проводимая один раз в неделю, эта обязанность оказалась слишком тяжела, а взвалить на себя еще дополнительный раз... Нет уж, спасибо большое... Но вот что они все же будут делать? Спать? Но он никогда там не спал! Эх, если бы еще голова перестала болеть...

Троица полуночников наконец-то добралась до места назначения. Юные супруги вошли в комнату, а мужчина отправился к себе. Он собирался срочно поговорить с мужем...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

В неловком молчании и вейла, и его партнер вошли в комнату. Драко все еще никак не мог поверить, что его двоюродный дядя(14) Сириус Блэк жив и расхаживает тут перед всеми, даже не собираясь скрываться. О, это многое объясняло! Конечно же Поттер мог видеть своих приемных родителей в любое время, они ведь постоянно были в Хогвартсе! Это Блэк усыновил его... Но как же его вытащили? И кто второй усыновитель? Он наверняка тоже здесь. Нужно будет подумать об этом завтра, может быть на свежую голову появятся новые идеи. А сейчас Драко все-таки больше беспокоил Поттер, оказавшийся в его комнате посреди ночи. Мало того, он долго молчать не умел...

– Малфой, – сказал он, – я займу стул, что у стола, а ты можешь оставить себе постель...

– Что за странная деликатность, По... Гарри! Трахать меня каждую пятницу значит можно, а стоило речи зайти о сне рядом со мной, как ты стал жеманничать?

Гарри побагровел от такой неожиданной грубости обычно благовоспитанного вейлы. И агрессивный ответ сам сорвался с его губ:

– А ты не подумал, что возможно все дело в моем желании избежать любого контакта с тобой?

_«Что же, я заслужил этот выпад. Провокация – не самый лучший способ начать разговор с этой упрямой бестолочью»_.

– Зачем тебе понадобилось лгать преподавателю?

Гарри замер. Что тут можно ответить? Он ведь даже не задумался, решив, что его папа отнесся к Малфою с агрессией... Но ведь партнер и должен защищать свою вейлу?

– Мне хотелось быстрее прекратить тот разговор... Голова слишком сильно болела... – не слишком убедительно сказал он.

– А разве ты не из больничного крыла шел?

– И что с того? Мадам Помфри же не Мерлин! Такие чудеса, как он, творить не способна!

– Эй, не стоит так агрессивно рычать на меня.

– Так перестань задавать мне вопросы и ложись спать. Оставь меня в покое.

Гарри уселся за стол и обхватил голову руками. Его лицо исказилось от боли. Та вспыхнула с новой силой, видимо стычка с Малфоем ее подстегнула. А ведь он наблюдал... Но он же должен был сделать хоть что-то, он же его вейла! Он ведь не мог оставить его так мучиться!

– Тебе надо лечь. Это немного смягчит боль, – неожиданно произнес Драко.

– Нет, не помогает. Иначе я бы провел ночь в больничном крыле, – ответил Гарри, не поднимая голову.

– Я сделаю тебе массаж... – предложил Драко, даже не задумавшись.

– Что, удавить меня захотелось, или просто понадавливать покрепче? – с иронией поинтересовался Гарри, удивившись предложению Малфоя.

– Я же твой вейла. Я должен сделать все, что могу, чтобы унять твою боль...

Гарри, не слишком убежденный его словами, но, вспомнив советы своих отцов, все же решился. Он встал и, сделав несколько тяжелых шагов, просто рухнул на кровать. Драко придвинулся ближе. Предложить массаж оказалось легко, но теперь-то им следовало заняться!

Да еще Поттер не соизволил раздеться... Или он думает, что массировать его будут через одежду? Что же, Драко решил заняться первой из оказавшихся перед ним проблем.

Гарри ахнул.

– Ты что делаешь, Малфой?

– Чтобы сделать правильный массаж, рукам нужен контакт с кожей, а твоя одежда мешает. Понятно?

– Тогда погаси свет!

– Да хватит строить из себя недотрогу. Давно же миновали этот этап. Или ты с этим не согласен?

– ...

Не дождавшись ответа от своего партнера, Драко притушил свет и продолжил свое дело, радуясь, что гриффиндорец прекратил сопротивляться. Раздев брюнета, он велел ему улечься на живот, а сам отправился в ванну, чтобы взять душистое масло. Сам раздевшись, он сел верхом на своего партнера, прямо на его ягодицы.

Гарри даже не попытался остановить слизеринца. Две теплые ладони осторожно легли на кожу и начали размазывать восхитительно душистое масло. Из груди вырвался тихий стон облегчения.

Ладони Драко скользили по податливой, но отчего-то неровной коже. Наверняка шрамы... Лорд постарался? Может быть... У Гарри жизнь была даже излишне беспокойной. Руки юноши добрались до основания шеи, и он массировал напряженные мышцы, пока они не расслабились. Затем он вернулся к лопаткам, широкими круговыми движениями захватывая бока и растирая позвоночник. А после он занялся позвонками, терпеливо разминая каждый из них, от поясницы и до затылка.

Гарри чуть не растаял от облегчения. Давно уже не получалось настолько расслабиться.

Драко, сильно надавливая, несколько раз провел ладонями по рукам своего партнера. А затем сдвинулся ему на бедра, чтобы сделать массаж поясницы, бедер и ягодиц. И они оказались вполне в его вкусе – приятно округлые, мускулистые, упругие... Именно такие, какие ему всегда нравились... раньше... Он решил не задерживаться на этом месте, чтобы не напугать своего стыдливого гриффиндорца, если вдруг фантазии и желания возобладают над реальностью. Он решительно сосредоточился на ногах партнера, длинных, практически безволосых, тонких, но мускулистых.

Гарри не хотелось ни о чем думать. Он просто наслаждался этими мирными мгновениями. Даже удивительно, насколько умелым в этой области оказался Малфой. Да, еще одно, в чем он преуспел.

Когда ладони Малфоя перешли на ягодицы, по всему телу Гарри прошла дрожь удовольствия, вызывая эрекцию. И Гарри только обрадовался, что лежит лицом вниз – так ее, возможно, Малфой и не заметит. А тем временем массаж явно подходил к концу. Малфой взялся за одну из его ног.

Драко большими пальцами размял подошву, раз шесть пройдя от носка до пятки и обратно. Затем он занялся и пальцами, старательно добиваясь их расслабления. Далее энергично растер стопу и, вернув ногу на кровать, занялся второй.

До сих пор Гарри и представить не мог, насколько чувствительна эта часть его тела, какое удовольствие могут доставить опытные руки массажиста. Да и сравнивать ему было не с чем – ранее массажа ему не делали, а тем более не делали массажа ног. Ему казалось, что он сейчас просто умрет на месте, расслабленный, как никогда ранее.

Вот Драко закончил массаж второй ноги, положил ее на постель. А затем переместился, давая себе больший доступ, и несколько раз провел ладонями по телу своего партнера. Тот почти мурлыкал под его чуткими ладонями, тихо постанывая, когда они касались его сочного зада и талии. Он даже не замечал, что его тело подается навстречу прикосновениям, инстинктивно выгибаясь.

Драко понимал, что нужно остановиться, иначе... иначе его потянет на не самый благовидный поступок. Его собственное тело горело, у него давно не возникало такого желания, но теперь все изменилось. Значит, следует сделать все, чтобы добиться иного. Но сначала следовало доказать свою благонадежность, а уж затем соблазнять. Поттер все-таки слишком невинен, чтобы оказаться в силах противиться чарам опытного соблазнителя.

Вейла глубоко вздохнул. Он отодвинулся от ставшего неожиданно соблазнительным и желанным партнера. Сев совсем рядом, он начал массировать голову гриффиндорца. Как оказалось, эти всклоченные волосы весьма приятны на ощупь.

Гарри был в нирване. Боль, которая сковала его голову, пошла на спад, исчезла тошнота, да и пустоты в груди не стало. Его вейла позаботился о нем. В его голову пришла мысль, что сейчас ему не нужно зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений. И тут же его накрыло блаженным сонным беспамятством...

Драко заметил, что его партнер заснул, но продолжил массаж, потихоньку превращая его в нежную ласку. Честно говоря, принять случившееся не означает сдаться. Он докажет, что заслуживает иного отношения, добьется уважения... Наверняка... И даже больше...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Когда Драко проснулся, рядом никого уже не было. Мордред, он пропустил его уход!

Гарри, полностью одетый, вышел из ванной. Его глаза сразу же нашли все еще сонного вейлу. Его волосы растрепались, простыня сползла с плеч, открывая обнаженный торс... Что же, как ни странно, но хотя бы один раз в день идеальный слизеринец бывает не безупречным... _«Ох, не надо делать послаблений из-за простого массажа, пусть он и оказался поистине спасительным!»_

– Встретимся в Большом Зале...

– И?

– И на будущее – прошу не задерживаться в коридорах и переходах Хогвартса заполночь и соблюдать мои правила!

Слова Гарри Драко даже не задели, ведь отважный гриффиндорец все же мурлыкал под его руками... Перевернувшись на живот и опершись на локти, он с почти невинной чувственностью потянулся.

Поттер покраснел. Туше!

– Ладно... Ну... Мы встретимся в Большом Зале... это...

Да, он уж слишком гриффиндорец, что ему самому не на пользу... Кажется, ему известна только одна защита – нападение!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко спокойно сел перед Гермионой, старательно игнорируя подозрительный взгляд Гарри, весь день безуспешно пытавшегося изобразить, что ничего особенного не произошло.

– Что же ты такое сделал? Почему он сегодня за тобой так внимательно следит?

– Этой ночью я попался ему, когда пытался навестить своего крестного.

– Профессора Снейпа?

– А кого же еще, Гермиона?

– И что дальше?

– Профессор Лэбиус пришел мне на помощь...

– К чему этот пристальный взгляд, Драко?

– Потому что я знаю, что ты знаешь!

– И что же я знаю?

– Профессор Крис Лэбиус... Должен ли я назвать его настоящее имя здесь, в библиотеке, где полно любопытных ушей, или же мы не тронем покров тайны? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Драко.

Гермиона побледнела.

Как же он гордился своей догадкой...

– Ты намерен его разоблачить? – испуганно прошептала девушка.

– Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что принесло бы столько горя моему партнеру! – без малейшего колебания ответил юноша, почему-то заливаясь румянцем. – Когда я решился связать свою жизнь с ним, я принял себя, как вейлу... и пусть время от времени я устраиваю кое-какие выходки... они ведь на самом деле в конце концов затрагивают не настолько важные для моего партнера вещи!

– Даже не знаю, прав ли ты, Драко.

– Я очень уважительно отношусь к правилам, которым подчиняется магический мир. И даже если ты считаешь, что мой отец чудовище, он все равно вступил в борьбу и из-за этого.

Напряжение между молодыми людьми стало почти осязаемым.

Драко надеялся, что сейчас, в разговоре, они все же не зашли слишком далеко. Ему не хотелось терять дружбу девушки, даже если она и не соответствовала тем постулатам, в правоте которых он долгое время оставался уверен.

Гермиона заметила отблеск беспокойства в глазах юноши. Его слова, конечно же не оправдывали действий его отца, но все же перед ней сейчас сидел не Малфой-старший, а его сын. И можно надеяться, что она сумеет доказать ему, что некоторые маггловские ценности не только не опасны магическому миру, но и могут оказаться даже полезными.

– Понятно... – решила отступить Гермиона, чтобы успокоить гордость слизеринца.

Драко почти незаметно выдохнул. Буря прошла стороной, и их только зародившейся дружбе ничего не угрожало. Он довольно сообщил:

– Знаешь, думаю, что учитывая подозрения, которые я вызвал, и усилия замаскироваться, я могу угадать второго приемного отца Гарри!

Гермиона опять побледнела, но решила подождать его вывода. Юноша склонился к ней, не отводя взгляда от ее глаз, и невероятно серьезно заявил:

– Грозный Глаз Грюм!

Услышав эту глупость, девушка расширила глаза и рассмеялась, чем вызвала любопытство у находящегося неподалеку Поттера.

– Что-то случилось, Гермиона? – спросил Гарри, шагнув к ним.

– Нет, Гарри, все в порядке.

– Ты уверена?

– Да, целиком и полностью!

Стоило только гриффиндорцу отойти, слизеринец снова наклонился к девушке и, сузив глаза, начал бросать по сторонам преувеличенно настороженные взгляды, а затем, придав своему лицу тревожное выражение, прошептал:

– Постоянная бдительность...

Задыхающаяся от смеха девушка едва смогла поднять между собой и новоявленным юмористом лист пергамента. Но стоило ей только попытаться его опустить, и Драко снова вращал глазами во все стороны, изображая старого параноика-аврора. Девушке приходилось опять прятаться за пергаментом, чтобы не начать хохотать снова.

В общем, их совместная работа в этот вечер явно «удалась»!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри старательно избегал слизеринца с той самой ночи, когда тот провел ему сеанс массажа. Его очень смущало произошедшее. Почему Малфой решил помочь ему? Неужели из верности традициям вейла-партнер?

А в результате... Все было так странно... Головные боли уменьшились и стали не настолько часты, можно сказать, что его самочувствие даже улучшилось. Он смутно припоминал, как читал что-то похожее в одной из глав посоветованной родителями книги. Вроде бы там говорилось что-то о страданиях, если связь не завершена... Кстати, нужно будет извиниться перед ними за то, что пропускал их советы мимо ушей. Да, он уже почти видел их ответные взгляды: довольный папы и снисходительный отца. Что же касается Малфоя... Что же делать?

– Гарри! – позвал его Рон. – На метле нечего предаваться мечтам! Скоро придут наши малыши!

Юный брюнет улыбнулся своему рыжему другу. С тех пор, как они начали эти тренировки, Рон очень изменился, и в лучшую сторону. Менее чем за месяц, проводя вместе с Гарри по две тренировки в неделю, он успешно переименовал «этих мелких змеенышей, потенциальных Пожирателей Смерти» в «наших малышей»!

Гарри с удовольствием выписал вираж в воздухе, прежде чем ринуться вниз, чтобы встретить «их малышей». Вот только лица у всех детишек оказались встревоженными и обиженными.

– Приветствую! Что случилось? Что за похоронный вид? – обеспокоенно спросил Гарри.

Эндрю бросился ему в объятия и разрыдался. Всхлипывая, он едва сумел начать объяснения:

– Гарри, мне больше нельзя играть с тобой в квиддич!

– Почему? – спросил уже начавший сердиться Рон, хотя еще даже не узнал причины.

– Мой отец запретил! Он написал мне, что если я хочу играть в квиддич, то должен, как все, ждать следующего года... и что... я должен пойти в слизеринскую команду! – сообщил мальчик и зарылся лицом в квиддичную форму Гарри, пытаясь заглушить рыдания.

Брюнет подозревал, что все может закончиться именно так, но не думал, что так рано. И тем более не подозревал, как ему самому будет от этого больно. А Рон, как нормальный гриффиндорец, не сумел сдержать своего гнева.

– Но ведь так нельзя! У нас все было так хорошо! Как же противно!

Резко выдохнув, он посмотрел на остальных маленьких слизеринцев и спросил у них:

– Вам родители тоже написали что-то вроде этого?

– Пока нет, – грустно ответил Джереми Кребб за всех, – но не думаю, что это надолго...

– Эндрю, а проигнорировать это письмо ты можешь?

– Рон! – возмущенно прервал друга Гарри.

– Я не могу так поступить со своим отцом, Ронни. Он вдовец, я его единственный ребенок. Я не хочу разочаровывать его...

Все как-то разом замолчали. Всем было очень грустно. Они сумели позабыть о разногласиях, тренируясь и играя вместе, по-настоящему познакомившись друг с другом... а теперь все это могло закончиться... Следовало подумать, найти приемлемое решение, но Гарри пришел к выводу, что важнее поднять моральный дух обеих команд.

– Ладно, о решении поговорим позже. А сейчас у нас тренировка, и впустую тратить время мы не станем! Давайте проведем ее как реальную игру – оранжевые против фиолетовых! Я же отменю тренировку гриффиндорской команды, так что времени на игру вам хватит. Согласны?

– Коооонееечнооо! – закричали первогодки, снова счастливые, хотя бы на время игры.

– Кто победит? – крикнул Гарри, обращаясь к своей команде.

– Фиолетовые!

– Из кого выжмут все соки?

– Из оранжевых!

Не собирающийся отставать Рон обратился к своей команде.

– Пусть себе мечтают! Кто на самом деле станет владыками поля?

– Оранжевые!

– Кто задохнется, кто удавится от зависти, глядя на нашу игру?

– Фиолетовые!

Их впереди ожидали два часа, наполненные азартом игры...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко, снова сидящий на одной из скамей, наблюдал за происходящим. Да, действительно обидно, если все вот так закончится... А если ему удастся повернуть эту проблему себе на пользу?

Вот уже и игра закончилась. Выиграли фиолетовые, поймав золотой снитч. Наверняка все они сохранят в своей памяти этот матч, возможно, их первый и последний матч в этом составе. Вот только, к сожалению, маленькие слизеринцы не слишком обрадовались победе, их больше мучило понимание, что скорее всего так играть им больше не придется.

С тяжелым сердцем ученики разошлись по своим факультетам.

Бывший Слизеринский Принц вернулся в свою комнату. Усевшись за стол, он быстро написал длинное письмо отцу. А передать его он собирался с помощью крестного.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В Малфой-мэноре... _

В Малфой-мэнор Эван Розье прибыл, испытывая беспокойство. Что от него понадобилось правой руке Лорда, раз он вызвал его так срочно, не посмотрев даже на поздний час?

Его встретила супруга Малфоя, безукоризненная светская женщина, предложившая с помощью домовых эльфов лучшие алкогольные напитки и изысканнейшие деликатесы. Но мужчина не стал дожидаться, когда она решит, что выполнила долг хозяйки дома. Он резко задал вопрос, который мучил его с тех самых пор, как Розье получил послание.

– Чем обязан вашему приглашению, тем более в такое нелепое время?

Можно сказать, получилось даже почти вежливо. Этот вопрос позволил Люциусу, находившемуся тут же, сразу же приступить к главному.

– Я хотел бы, чтобы ты позволил своему сыну вернуться в квиддичную команду.

– А тебе не кажется странным, что ты так срочно вызвал меня к себе только для того, чтобы поговорить о развлечениях моего сына?

– Они мешают нормальному течению моей жизни.

– А я-то тут причем? Я заставил сына отказаться от этой нелепой идеи, чтобы избежать последствий. А они непременно будут, когда Лорд узнает!

Да, Малфой поистине эгоист! Он явно считает, что все должно идти так, как ему хочется, что каждый непременно бросится к нему в любое время дня и ночи, чтобы выполнить его малейшее желание! Это просто невыносимо, и Эван не к этому стремился, принимая метку Пожирателя Смерти. Он хотел бороться за правое дело, за настоящих волшебников, вместе с такими, как он сам. Он не собирался становиться рабом в жестокой, эгоистичной иерархической структуре!

Поймав себя на подобных размышлениях, он постарался как можно глубже загнать мятежные мысли. Малфой все же превосходный легиллимент. Нежно быть внимательнее и осторожнее... Да и вообще, поздно сожалеть о минувшем!

Люциус опасно сощурился. Он слишком не привык к тому, чтобы ему противоречили, тем более Пожиратель Смерти, стоящий ниже его на иерархической лестнице. Конечно, можно и приказ отдать, но тогда не получится оправдать свой поступок перед Лордом, тем более что он и так зол на него за так называемое предательство Драко... Нет, здесь лучше использовать дипломатический подход...

– Это и в твоих интересах.

– Неужели? В моих интересах видеть, как моего сына обучает злейший враг нашего Лорда?

– Я сказал не это... – с усмешкой прошептал блондин.

– ...

– Если твой сын вернется в команду, то именно на мое дитя свалится вся благодарность за спасение проекта Поттера. А из-за этого мальчишка станет лучше относиться к Драко, что укрепит их связь и помешает Грейбеку заполучить его... что предоставит тебе полную свободу действий...

Розье не стал отвечать на вкрадчивые слова Малфоя. Никто же и понятия не имел, что ему нравится тот оборотень. Так откуда узнал Малфой?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Люциус...

– Ну, ну, Эван... Мы же знаем, что ты уж который год безнадежно бегаешь за этим слепым оборотнем.

Да, это было правдой...

– Ты сказал «мы»... И кто же это?

– Северус и я. У кого бы еще хватило проницательности заметить твою склонность? Может быть только Лорду... но поскольку для его дела в твоих чувствах нет ни пользы, ни вреда, обращать на них свое внимание он явно не стал.

– И как же по-твоему, возвращение моего сына в поттеровскую команду позволит мне достичь цели? За многие годы он так и не обратил внимания, как я ни старался привлечь его!

– Уверяю тебя, мы раскроем ему глаза на испытываемые тобой чувства... И он не сможет их ни проигнорировать, ни отвергнуть!

Эван взвесил все «за» и «против». Действительно, он ничем не рискует... Конечно, оставался риск, что его накажут за то, что не проследил за увлечениями сына... Похоже, дело того стоит...

– Я согласен.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри, направляясь на Трансфигурацию, старательно пытался продрать глаза. И как всегда без особого успеха. Ему бы не помешал еще часок на сие благое дело... или один чертенок, налетевший на него в коридоре и сбивший с ног. Да, такого способа побудки он не знал. Что вообще произошло? Бесенок в зелено-серебряных цветах, похоже решил станцевать на его животе, и с такой скоростью тараторил, что разобрать его речь никак не удавалось.

Наконец вмешался Рон.

– Прекрати, Эндрю! Как только он окончательно проснется, я сразу же сообщу ему твою новость, а пока не стоит даже и пытаться. Он во время завтрака столько раз пытался проколоть тарелку – не сосчитать. А ты так тараторишь...

Гарри еще заметил, как серебристо-зеленая молния унеслась куда-то. Поднявшись с помощью друзей, он под их добродушный смех поинтересовался:

– Что это было?

– Ничего особенного, приятель. Просто попытка сообщить тебе, что потерь в твоей квиддичной команде не предвидится!

– Эндрю? Эндрю!

– Поздно! Ты так «быстро» реагируешь, что малыш уже явно добрался до противоположной стены замка.

Все смеялись, а Мальчик-Который-Выжил, пожав плечами, продолжил свой путь к кабинету. Как хорошо, когда все хорошо кончается...

Гермиона встретила серый взгляд слизеринца, позабавленного случившимся, и безмолвно, одними губами, поблагодарила его.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

– Гарри, могу я ли поговорить с тобой? – спросила Гермиона, когда они шли с занятий ЗоТИ.

– Конечно, Миона. Тебе и спрашивать не надо...

– Я просто не хочу, что бы нас слышали остальные.

– Ага...

Они замедлили шаг, отставая от своих сокурсников.

– К чему такие тайны?

– Это Драко смог добиться восстановления Эндрю в команде...

– Как? – тут же спросил помрачневший гриффиндорец.

– Он написал своему отцу, но не сам послал письмо, а передал его Снейпу, – немного обеспокоившись ответила девушка.

Гарри не знал, что ему и думать. Поблагодарить ли вейлу за его спасительное вмешательство или отругать за ослушание?

– Гарри, он сделал это для тебя...

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил гриффиндорец, и в его речи ясно прорезались ревнивые нотки.

– Он хочет действовать как вейла. Он более честен, чем мы думали раньше.

– Он обвел тебя вокруг пальца, Гермиона! – раздраженно бросил Гарри.

– Не думаю, что меня так легко обмануть, Гарри! Таким предположением ты оскорбляешь и мой разум, и мой здравый смысл, – возмущенно возразила гриффиндорка.

Молодой человек слабо улыбнулся. Его подруга, недовольная, обиженная, казалась такой милой и забавной...

– Поясни.

– Он знает о Сириусе...

– Ты сказала ему? – рявкнул Гарри, но тут же остановился, заметив испуганный, но все равно укоризненный взгляд подруги.

– Конечно же нет! Он сказал мне, что догадался как-то ночью, когда «профессор» поймал вас в одном из замковых переходов.

– Ну и?

– Он сказал, что не сделал бы ничего, могущего огорчить его партнера.

Несколько минут они шли, не говоря друг другу ни слова.

– Почему же ты решила рассказать мне это только теперь? – чуть спокойнее спросил юноша.

– Потому что он заслуживает хоть немного доверия с твоей стороны, хоть маленький жест доброй воли, особенно после всех усилий, которые он прилагает, чтобы укрепить ваши отношения. Казалось, что ты согласился принять эту связь, а на самом деле... Гарри, ваши взаимоотношения создают впечатление, что ты отверг его... И если это так, то ты медленно убиваешь его!

– И что же, по-твоему, я должен предпринять? – спросил Гарри, проигнорировав остальную часть ее речи.

– Думаю, ты мог бы удивить его, позволив завтра в Хогсмиде увидеться с родителями.

– Ты же сама понимаешь, это рискованно.

– Не так уж сильно. И, если хочешь, я прослежу за ним во время этой встречи.

Гарри задумался. Там будут авроры, орденцы, преподаватели, а так же его родители... почему бы и нет? Да и не помешало бы его отблагодарить и за сделанное для команды, и за массаж. Хотя Гермионе о втором пункте говорить не обязательно.

– Почему ты решила позаботиться о нем?

– Я познакомилась с ним поближе. Он мне показался умным и очаровательным. Мне нравится его чувство юмора...

– Ты влюбилась, Гермиона! – шутливо заявил гриффиндорец, хотя и чувствовал, как в нем снова зарождается ревность.

– Да. И я решила украсть Драко у тебя, – со смехом ответила девушка. – Так ты согласен?

– Да. Но ты не сможешь заставить меня поверить, что у этого типа есть чувство юмора!

И Гарри решительно побежал вперед, догоняя однокурсников.

Девушка бросилась за ним, довольная, что ей удалось хоть немножко повлиять на ситуацию.

**Сноски**

14. «Grand cousin». Запутавшись в названиях всяких разных родственников, пришла к выводу, что двоюродный брат женщины для ее сына все-таки двоюродный дядя.


	14. Глава 14: Нападение

_**Глава 14: Нападение**_

Обычно почти бесстрастный слизеринец был взбешен, разочарован, погружен в уныние, удручен, охвачен черной яростью... Список своих чувств он мог продолжать до бесконечности!

Каким бы соблазнительным ни оказался гриффиндорец, он все равно оставался тупицей, бестолочью, придурком, идиотом, эгоистом, тварью неблагодарной... Этот список тоже можно было пополнять невероятно долго!

Драко не мог реализовать задуманный план. Привычно сев рядом со своим недостойным партнером, он раздраженно потянулся за тарелкой. Да как он только посмел не прийти вчера? Как он посмел пропустить тот день, когда следовало в очередной раз укрепить их связь... Всего один раз в неделю, и не особенно долго... Пфф, и никакой романтики! Да не будь он его вейлой, информация об этом давно уже оказалась бы на передовице «Пророка»! Да такое у него с руками бы оторвали... За вырученное вознаграждение он наверняка в роскоши прожил бы до конца своих дней, так и не прикоснувшись к состоянию Малфоев.

И даже тут гриффиндорец оказался непредсказуем! Он попросту не пришел! Может быть забыл? Или решил игнорировать Драко? И с чего подобная вожжа ему под хвост попала? Хотя да, он же партнер, контролирующий все проявления их жизни!

Но Драко злился по другой причине. Он подготовил вечер обольщения! Обо всем позаботился: и о тихой музыке, и о приглушенном свете, и об околдовывающих ароматами благовониях, и об изысканных блюдах, и о хмельных напитках... даже эротические игрушки припас, желая раскрыть своему невинному партнеру глаза на игнорируемые им наслаждения...

Но Золотой мальчик не соизволил прийти! Он пропустил самый важный вечер в своей жизни! А ведь Драко был так уверен, что он придет! И напрасно прождал его... и только котенок решил его утешить... а в результате именно этот меховой комок насладился и лососем, и икрой... Конечно, Потти не самый красивый котенок в мире, но зато у него хороший вкус... в отличие от его почти тезки!

Драко искоса взглянул на брюнета, с полузакрытыми глазами пьющего свой чай. Как же хотелось утопить его в его же собственной тарелке... Интересно, а если бы этого никто не видел, как скоро бы заметили, что гриффиндорец не задремал за столом, а умер? Пфе! Явно хватило бы времени, чтобы скрыться где-нибудь у папуасов! Он раздраженно вздохнул. Конечно же он не стал бы делать ничего подобного, но пофантазировать-то можно!

Гермиона обеспокоенно поглядывала не него. Что еще натворил Гарри, чтобы так разозлить своего вейлу?

Вот и совы прилетели. Гермиона, получив свою газету, так и не раскрыла ее.

Драко выразительно нахмурился, но девушка отрицательно качнула головой. Парень раздраженно сжал губы. Похоже, сегодня весь мир ополчился против него! Это просто невыносимо! И в довершение всего уже меньше чем через час они пойдут в Хогсмид, где все будут развлекаться, а ему придется преданно таскаться за своим партнером... Какой ужасный день...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри просто радовался, что обычно он по утрам почти неадекватен. Так что можно попробовать симулировать свое состояние, изобразив невероятную сонливость. Прикрыв глаза, он слушал разговоры, ведущиеся вокруг него, но самое главное – он старательно пытался даже не прикоснуться к своему вейле, не то что осторожно посмотреть на него. А вейла, сидевший совсем рядом, был очень, очень зол. И сталкиваться с его гневом не хотелось... Похоже, Гарри действительно трус. Он ведь так и не пришел в очередной раз укрепить их связь. Он просто не мог! Он не мог хладнокровно прикасаться к слизеринцу, тогда как тот так восхитительно сделал ему массаж. И он не знал, что сейчас делать... Но он и подумать не мог, что ему будет так не хватать Малфоя!

Никогда и ничего не шло так, как ему хотелось!

Вот к примеру:

– с самого начала ему и даром не был нужен слизеринец, и тем не менее он оказался связан именно с ним;

– он мечтал о нежных и страстных отношениях, а оказался с холодным отстраненным молодым человеком;

– Малфой, наконец, стал таким податливым и внимательным, но сам Гарри сбежал, как перепуганная девственница... Хотя Малфой использовал другое слово... Как же он выразился... Ах да, он сказал «недотрога»!

Гарри вздохнул и приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы тут же закрыть его снова. На него сейчас смотрели. И не кто-нибудь, а Гермиона. Но худшее еще впереди. До выхода в Хогсмид осталось меньше часа, и тогда все они отправятся развлекаться, и только он нервно будет следить за своим вейлой. Какой ужасный день...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Ученики весело разбрелись по улочкам Хогсмида.

– Гарри... Я и Драко заглянем в кафе мадам Паддифут. А ты спокойно можешь пройтись с Роном. Я ведь буду с твоим вейлой...

– И с чего тебе понадобилось это любовное гнездышко, Гермиона? – спросил гриффиндорец, ревниво блеснув глазами.

– Гарри, – изумленно воскликнула Гермиона, – конечно же из-за его уединенных альковов! И ты сам знаешь, зачем!

Ой, какой он дурак! Совсем забыл о сюрпризе! Понимание отразилось в его глазах, когда он, соглашаясь, кивнул и спокойно отправился вместе с Роном к квиддичному магазину.

Все еще дующийся Драко высокомерно фыркнул. Квиддичный магазин... Он даже не удивился, что эта безмозглая парочка решила начать именно с него, потом они конечно же отправятся в «Сладкое королевство», «Зонко» и «Три Метлы»! От-вра-ти-тель-но!

Ладно... все же можно признать, что он и сам не отказался бы посетить эти магазины, но еще он сходил бы в книжный и... Кстати, почему Гермиона захотела сводить его к мадам Паддифут? Надо бы спросить, а то ведь слепо пошел за ней, как на веревочке.

– Гермиона, скажи мне, пожалуйста, почему ты ведешь меня в... гммм... это место? – смущенно поинтересовался молодой человек.

– Ну, чтобы скрыться от остальных учеников, Драко, – лукаво ответила девушка, желая зародить в собеседнике сомнения.

– Скрыться? Но я полагал, что во время выхода в Хогсмид я должен находиться рядом с Гарри...

– Он передумал.

Драко нахмурился. Его партнер самым настоящим образом избегал его! Какой грубиян! Но Драко не собирался признавать поражения. Рано или поздно они останутся наедине и тогда... Гриффиндорец узнает, что значит связаться со слизеринцем!

Он вздохнул, выпрямился еще больше и вошел со своей гриффиндорской подругой в кафе мадам Паддифут.

Гермиона решительно прошла в глубину кофе. Драко изумленно приподнял бровь. Интересно, а нет ли у нее привычки посещать это место с каким-нибудь очередным поклонником? Да что за вопрос, подобное все же не в ее характере... Но обдумать очередное предположение он не успел – девушка отдернула занавесь, закрывающую один из альковов, и кивком велела ему входить. Он подчинился, и тут же застыл.

Там сидели его родители, пьющие чай. Запаниковав, он отшатнулся. Гермиона успокаивающе положила ладонь ему на плечо, понимая его испуг.

– Не беспокойся, Драко. Гарри знает. Он так пытается поблагодарить тебя за спасение квиддичных команд первокурсников. Воспринимай это как доверие, которое он начал к тебе испытывать...

– ...

– Драко, задерни занавесь и садись. Не нужно, чтобы нас тут кто-либо увидел. Это может оказаться опасным, особенно если узнает Лорд... Мисс Грэйнджер, вы тоже садитесь, – добавил Люциус после того, как Нарцисса незаметно ткнула его локотком в бок.

– Нет, я вас оставлю. Подожду там, за одним из столиков. Я даже взяла кое-что почитать.

– Так нельзя, мисс, – вмешалась Нарцисса. – Вы должны убедиться, что мы не сотворим чего-то вредного для партнера нашего сына.

– Я не сомневаюсь, что Драко не сделает ничего плохого Гарри, миссис Малфой. Он ведь вейла, уважающий традиции, так что ваш сын может рассчитывать на меня до тех пор, пока я не получу доказательства обратного.

И Гермиона, коротко кивнув, покинула альков, аккуратно задвинув за собой занавесь.

Драко все еще не мог произнести ни слова. Он невероятно удивился. Гарри не только позволил ему пообщаться с родителями, он разрешил их увидеть! Неужели это предсказывает изменения в их отношениях? Неужели из-за этого он не пришел вечером?

– Драко, ангел мой, ты выглядишь потрясенным. Разве твой крестный не предупредил тебя о встрече?

– Нет, – выдохнул юноша.

– Значит, он предпочел, чтобы для тебя она стала неожиданностью. Что же, глядя на выражение твоего лица, понятно – его чаяния увенчались успехом. Или ты не рад видеть нас?

– Ой, мама, я рад. Вот только я уж и не надеялся снова встретиться с вами так просто...

Нарцисса притянула сына к себе в объятия, чмокнула его в лоб, а Люциус взял его за руку, стараясь подбодрить.

– Что там у тебя с этой грязнокровкой? – все же спросил он.

– Люциус! У нас неожиданно появилась возможность повидаться с сыном, а ты решил ею воспользоваться для упреков?

– Ничего страшного, мама. Я все понимаю. Честно говоря, я и сам удивлен сложившейся ситуацией... Гермиона мне помогла не впасть в депрессию среди гриффиндорцев. Она действительно не слишком похожа на прочих представителей этого факультета. Настолько, что можно задуматься над вопросом, как ее туда распределили.

– Помощь тебе, после того, что ты говорил и делал в течение всех лет учебы – разве этого не достаточно, чтобы доказать ее глупость?

– Люциус! Тебе не помешало бы испытать хотя бы минимум признательности!

Драко рассмеялся. Со времени его отсутствия его родители совсем не изменились... Но отец по-прежнему цеплялся за свои принципы и важничал, а мать постоянно его одергивала...

– Что тут скажешь... Но знаете, отец, я готов признать, что будь она чистокровной из какого-нибудь благородного рода, я бы первый заявил, что она – почти идеал волшебницы...

Старшие Малфои изумленно замолчали, глядя на своего сына.

– Видимо, ты переносишь произошедшее слишком тяжело, раз додумался до такого...

– Да нет же, отец... Я просто узнал ее ближе... У нее много достоинств!

– Они испортили тебя, Драко, извратили твой разум. Никто не сравнится с чистокровными! – резко прервал его Люциус.

Драко даже отшатнулся, услышав в голосе отца зарождающееся презрение.

– Уизли даже мизинца ее не стоит! – вспыхнул Драко, внезапно почувствовав, что родители просто обязаны понять, насколько хороша его новая подруга.

– Уизли – это особый случай.

– А если сравнить с Лонгботтомом?

– Все извращенцы попадают в Гриффиндор!

– А если я сравню ее с моими друзьями? – криво усмехнулся Драко.

– ...

– Я высоко ценю их, но прекрасно знаю их уровень!

– Дорогие мои, мы здесь встретились не для споров! – напомнила Нарцисса.

– Да, мама. Прошу прощения. Я оказался таким неблагодарным... Я признателен вам за все, что вы сделали, и за то, что сегодня вы здесь, – сказал Драко, опуская голову. Он понимал, что встреча слишком коротка, а он тут еще и спорить начал.

– Драко, – заговорил его отец. – И ты меня извини. Я не хотел ссориться с тобой. У тебя и так забот хватает... и если... ты нашел некоторое успокоение в общении с этой... девушкой... то я... могу только порадоваться за тебя.

Блондин с удивлением и признательностью посмотрел на своего отца. Он знал, как сложно этому гордому мужчине извиняться. Да еще и сказать такое.

– Спасибо, отец.

– Расскажи нам немного о своей нынешней жизни в Хогвартсе, – радостно произнесла Нарцисса.

– Не думаю, что крестный что-то упустил, когда рассказывал вам обо мне. Мои оценки самые лучшие...

– И мы очень гордимся тобой!

– Ах да... У меня появился питомец... Котенок...

– Где же ты в Хогвартсе нашел котенка? – удивилась миссис Малфой.

– Это единственный котенок миссис Норрис.

– Эээ... Эта старая половая тряпка мало того, что жива, так еще и окотиться сумела?

– Мне тоже стало интересно, и я узнал, что она помесь с книззлом. Его кровь даровала ей долгожительство...

– А так же способность обнаруживать любителей ночных прогулок в переходах Хогвартса, – едко резюмировал Люциус.

– Нехорошие воспоминания, Люциус? – насмешливо спросила Нарцисса.

– Нет, и нечего портить наш имидж перед нашим же сыном! – ответил Люциус, одаряя супругу невероятно откровенной улыбкой. Женщина сразу покраснела.

Драко задумчиво смотрел на них. Вот так все должно было быть между ним и Гарри Поттером – пусть они такие разные и любящие поддевать друг друга, но при этом полностью влюбленные... Он вздохнул и продолжил рассказ:

– Этот котенок очень некрасив. Он весь черный, и шерсть у него постоянно торчит во все стороны. И знаете, как я его назвал? Отец, попробуете угадать?

Люциус прищурился. Если учесть подобное описание, то оставалось лишь одна возможная кличка.

– Потти!

И все они рассмеялись. Но раздавшийся где-то на улице взрыв прервал их смех. Послышались крики. Атака! И напасть могли только Темный Лорд со своими Пожирателями Смерти.

Люциус немедленно вскочил. Атака? Не может быть! Ему же никто ни о чем таком не сообщал! Что делать?

Он обеспокоенно взглянул на не менее встревоженную Нарциссу.

– Драко, ты немедленно выходишь отсюда через заднюю дверь и отправляешься в замок! Как можно быстрее! Не оглядываясь! Не останавливаясь! ОН здесь из-за Поттера, а захватив тебя, не станет сомневаться и воспользуется тобой, чтобы вынудить Поттера встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Уходи, быстрее!

Он только заканчивал свое повеление, как штора алькова почти слетела с креплений, и в проеме появилась разъяренная Гермиона.

– Да как вы посмели?..

– Уверяю вас, мисс Грэйнджер, мы не знали об этом нападении... Оно угрожает и нашему сыну – он может оказаться заложником, если попадется.

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на мужчину. Он был прав...

– Мой сын должен как можно быстрее укрыться в замке... и я сделаю все, чтобы прикрыть его отступление.

– Я присоединюсь к Гарри. Ему безусловно понадобится моя помощь...

Она, развернувшись, бросилась к выходу, но Люциус придержал ее за плечо.

– Мисс Грэйнджер...

– Да?

– Спасибо вам за то, что облегчаете жизнь моего сына!

И отпустив ее, Люциус со своей супругой двинулись к парадному входу кафе, тогда как Драко рванулся к задней двери.

Сейчас явно не было времени на удивление! Нужно непременно найти Гарри...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко бежал по Хогсмиду наугад. Он не знал, где сейчас Пожиратели, но попадать им в руки не хотел. Если его сразу же не используют как заложника, то непременно утащат в усадьбу Реддлов... И не важно, что его семейство сторонники Темного Лорда, они ничем не смогут помочь, когда ему придется объяснять Лорду, почему он предпочел выбрать Поттера, а не Грейбека. Для Лорда его выбор оказался совсем не очевиден, и, если вспомнить рассказ крестного, он явно и очень болезненно показал свое недоумение и отцу, и крестному.

Свернув в очередную улочку, он ошарашено понял, что попал в тупик. Развернувшись, чтобы покинуть могущее стать ловушкой место, он застыл. Ловушка действительно захлопнулась – у выхода из тупика оказался Фенрир Грейбек, и теперь он медленно подходил к Малфою. Драко испуганно сглотнул ставшую неожиданно густой слюну. Как он мог действовать так неразумно? И почему из всех Пожирателей Смерти на него должен был наткнуться именно этот? Если только... Если только он попросту не шел по его следу... Говорят, нюх у оборотней просто невероятен...

– Драко Малфой... – пробурчал оборотень.

Блондин панически огляделся, но выхода не было. Грейбек подкрадывался к нему, а юноша отступал все глубже в тупик. Оборотень вдруг остановился.

– Не бойся! Я просто хочу поговорить...

Драко тоже застыл, не желая провоцировать его. Но глаза молодого волшебника расширились. Фенрир откашлялся и продолжил:

– Я хотел извиниться за свое неприемлемое поведение, тогда... когда мы с тобой встретились... Юноша твоего положения заслуживает большего уважения... Но близилось полнолуние, и я был не совсем в своем уме на встрече Пожирателей Смерти. Мною больше управлял волк, я поддался ему. Я знаю, что это не оправдание моего мерзкого поведения... Но я попытался исправить свою непростительную ошибку. Я официально попросил у твоих родителей дозволения начать ухаживание...

– Я заключил союз с Поттером... – отозвался Драко.

– Я знаю. Я попробовал защитить твоего отца, когда о твоем союзе узнал Лорд... Но все это пустяки, я просто хочу доказать искренность своих сожалений... Что касается Поттера, я понимаю твой выбор. Он молод, хорош собой, силен... Но он смертник. Наш господин скоро прервет его жизнь, и эта смерть станет началом его правления. И тогда я буду ждать тебя, чтобы дать тебе ту жизнь, которую ты заслуживаешь...

Говоря это, Фенрир осторожно подходил к Драко. Он уже оказался совсем близко, но его слова просто парализовали блондина. А оборотень решительно воспользовался предоставленным случаем. Взяв парня за руку, он встал перед ним на колени. Его собственнический взгляд встретился с оторопевшим взором Драко.

– Драко, я не собираюсь прятать своего лица. Я знаю, что я страшен, что я смешон, но я понимаю – ты для меня шанс разделить с кем-то жизнь, с кем-то, кто любил бы меня, не задумываясь ни над чем... Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы стать для тебя рыцарем без страха и упрека.

Где-то неподалеку раздался очередной взрыв, и Драко вздрогнул.

– Не тревожься. Я смогу защитить тебя от всего, что бы ни случилось. Я пригрозил, что порву любого из Пожирателей Смерти, если кто-нибудь из них посмеет преследовать тебя вместо меня, а меня тебе не стоит бояться. Не волнуйся. Не тревожься даже рядом с Поттером, который, я слышал, не слишком хорошо с тобой обращается... И знай, если ты решишь, что наш господин слишком медлит, то дай мне знак, и я даже не посмотрю на его приказы и сам займусь этим идиотом, не видящим своей удачи! Я сделаю все, Драко, чтобы суметь добиться от тебя хотя бы малости нежных чувств ко мне!

И он осторожно прикоснулся губами к безвольной ладони блондина. Затем он отпустил его руку, встал, натянул на голову капюшон, вернул на место маску и ушел, оставив ошеломленного юношу в пустынном тупике.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Пустынным? Нет, тупик не был таким пустынным, как казался.

Эван Розье следовал за Фенриром Грейбеком, как оберегающая тень. Он оказался у этого тупика через секунду после оборотня. Спрятавшись в ближайшем дверном проеме, он оказался незримым свидетелем этой сцены, и обуревали его очень разнообразные чувства.

С одной стороны он был готов дрожать от слов, которые произносил мужчина, заставлявший сильнее биться его сердце. Он всегда знал, верил, что прав... Человек в оборотне по-прежнему жив... Но как же хотелось надеяться, что он выйдет именно для Эвана...

Но он всего лишь тень. Ему никогда не получалось показать свои чувства. Он просто наблюдал за ним. Он старался вызвать его восхищение, но всегда напрасно... А теперь, после того, как ему сообщили, что он партнер вейлы, тем более... Прекрасного вейлы Драко Малфоя! И как с таким соперничать? Только и оставалось страдать... молча страдать, надеясь, что его любимый найдет свое счастье с другим... И в голову приходили мысли, недостойные Пожирателя Смерти, мысли о суициде... В последнее время они казались очень даже привлекательными. Но ведь был еще Эндрю! Следовало остаться хотя бы ради него, ради его будущего.

Еще раз печально посмотрев на оборотня и вейлу, он незаметно оставил их, благодаря Темного Лорда за то, что обязал их всех носить маски.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри бежал по улицам Хогсмида, сжимая в палочку в руке. Кровь билась в его висках, отзываясь на каждый взрыв от заклятий, которыми обменивались Пожиратели Смерти и авроры. Но его беспокоило только одно – его вейла оказался в опасности!

Несколькими минутами раньше Гарри вступил в очередной поединок, давая время прочим ученикам добраться до безопасного места. Члены АД сумели загнать младших в несколько магазинов и обороняли входы против прорвавшихся сквозь цепь авроров Пожирателей Смерти. В конце концов врагам пришлось отступить.

А потом появилась Гермиона, сообщившая, что Драко в одиночку отправился в замок. Гарри так разозлился, что даже напугал свою подругу. Он и сам, краем глаза заметив свое отражение, испугался бы – глаза покраснели, волосы взъерошились еще больше, чем обычно, лицо исказилось... Не задумываясь, зная, что авроры уже почти взяли ситуацию под контроль, он бросился на поиски своего неразумного вейлы.

Лишь бы успеть найти его раньше Пожирателей Смерти! Промчавшись мимо очередного тупика, он заметил там отблеск светлых волос. О Мерлин, спасибо! Он нашел его!

Задыхаясь от бега и тревоги, он влетел в тупик и остановился перед оцепеневшим блондином. С поистине гриффиндорской тонкостью, стараясь, чтобы его голос не заглушили звуки взрывных заклинаний, все еще разносящиеся над Хогсмидом, он крикнул:

– Идем сразу в замок, Малфой! Я сопровожу тебя!

Вот только Драко не понял, почему Гарри на него кричит. Он воспринял это как очередное агрессивное нападение и изумился. Нет, это уже чересчур! Даже отвратительный оборотень, даже Фенрир Грейбек выказал больше уважения к его личности, чем его придурок-партнер. И он дал волю всей горечи, всему напряжению и гневу, копившимся в нем с тех пор, как он узнал имена своих потенциальных партнеров.

– Хватит! Перестань говорить со мной в таком тоне! Прекрати мне приказывать! Хватит относиться ко мне как к ничтожеству! Я тебе не раб и не домашний эльф! Хотя ты ведь этих эльфов уважаешь больше меня!

Побагровев, Драко гневно стискивал кулаки. Он уже не мог контролировать ни свои эмоции, ни свои слова.

– Прекрати игнорировать меня! Прекрати изолировать ото всех! Или раз уж на то пошло, можешь запереть меня в чулане, выпуская только для выполнения грязной работы!

Гарри резко побледнел.

А сам Драко, ослепленный слезами бешенства, ничего не заметил, продолжая кричать:

– Хватит уж не доверять мне! Я твой вейла! Прекрати меня ненавидеть! Ты же мой партнер! Ты должен был любить меня! Хоть немножко...

Его голос сорвался. Отвернувшись в попытке скрыть свое отчаяние, он прошептал:

– Но ты меня ненавидишь... Ты меня презираешь... Я не должен был соглашаться на наш союз! Я должен был выбрать Грейбека! Да, я наверняка был бы несчастен, но... но и сейчас тоже нет счастья... Зато тогда никто бы не заявлял, как мне повезло оказаться связанным с таким милым и благородным Гарри Поттером!

Не выдержав больше, Драко кинулся к Хогвартсу, не обращая больше внимания ни на взрывы, ни на Пожирателей Смерти, ни на возможную опасность. Он стремился в подземелья, к крестному, в единственное место, где мог выплакать свое отчаяние.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри застыл, окаменев от ужаса. Цвет его глаз уже стал прежним, но теперь в них плескалась паника. Он уже больше не слышал шума продолжающегося сражения. Его уже не беспокоила возможность попасться, даже бегство его вейлы не привело его в чувство. Сейчас существовала только боль, разрывавшая его тело, терзавшая его. Но хуже оказалась бездонная пустота в груди...

Драко сказал, что сейчас предпочел бы Грейбека... его вейла почти отверг его... Слезы наполнили глаза, и он побежал к замку. Он хотел попасть в подземелье, к своим родителям. Ведь сейчас только они могли утешить его, хоть немного унять испытываемую им боль...


	15. Глава 15: Предательство

_**Глава 15: Предательство**_

Северус возвращался из комнаты своего крестника. Драко наконец заснул, чему конечно же помогло зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений, которое зельевар «по недосмотру» добавил в горячий шоколад.

Мужчина вздохнул.

Стоило ему только увидеть ворвавшегося в лабораторию крестника, растрепанного, заплаканного, как сразу стало понятно – в Хогсмиде что-то произошло. Что-то недоброе! А уж когда узнал о внезапной атаке Пожирателей Смерти... Почему его не поставили в известность? Очевидно, Люциуса тоже не предупредили. Тайная попытка захватить Драко?

Сириус ожидал его в выделенных им апартаментах.

– Гарри очень плохо, Северус...

– Я так и подозревал. Драко в не менее плачевном состоянии...

– Что он рассказал тебе?

– Во время нападения Пожирателей Смерти, Грейбек выследил его в одном из переулков и сделал удивительное заявление. А потом появился Гарри и повел себя очень грубо. Драко вспылил и наговорил ему такого, о чем сейчас сильно сожалеет. А какова версия Гарри? – спросил Северус, падая на диван рядом с мужем.

– Он не сказал ничего такого, из чего можно было бы сделать истинные выводы о произошедшем. Не ответил ни на один из моих вопросов. Был как в тумане и раз за разом повторял «он сказал, что предпочел бы Фенрира».

– Хмм, Драко наверняка сказал ему, что должен был бы выбрать Грейбека... Ты только не волнуйся, Сириус... Конечно, все это выглядит очень трагично, но я не могу не задаться одним вопросом... Может быть это происшествие поможет нашей парочке сделать шаг навстречу друг другу? Возможно, Гарри наконец поймет, что придуманный им Драко и Драко настоящий совсем не одно и то же?

– Не знаю, не знаю... Кстати, мы только что избежали их очередного столкновения. Если бы Драко решил поискать тебя здесь, а не в лаборатории, он мог прийти к правильным выводам. Ну еще бы, обнаружив меня, Сириуса Блэка, у тебя вместе с явившимся сюда Гарри, как тут не придешь к выводу, что я живу здесь, а ты – второй приемный отец его партнера. Дело-то все ухудшается, Северус. Нам все-таки следовало не таиться, а рассказать твоему крестнику и о нас, и о Гарри.

– Он все еще не готов принять такую информацию, Сириус. Он почувствует себя преданным...

– Если вспомнить рассказ Гарри о том, что Драко сообщил Гермионе, когда определил кто я такой на самом деле, он не станет делать ничего, могущего навредить его партнеру. Так что может быть...

– Нет! Уверяю тебя, не стоит взваливать на него еще и это! Я справлюсь с ситуацией, будь уверен.

– Как скажешь...

– Где сейчас Гарри?

– Здесь, в спальне. Я ему дал успокоительное и предложил пожить у нас несколько дней. Ты не возражаешь?

– Нет, конечно же. Но он должен быть поосторожнее, приходя к нам. Что же, пойду дам и ему зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений. А ты налей-ка нам огневиски, пожалуйста. Уверен, оно обоим не помешает. А ведь вечер только начался... Мне еще нужно кое с кем встретиться, как просил Люциус...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Лестранж-мэнор_

Белатрикс была вне себя от ярости. Она металась по разгромленной комнате, а мужчина, следовавший за ней по пятам, пытался ее успокоить, позабыв о собственной безопасности. Но все напрасно. Хотя на него она пока не бросалась.

– Вот уже несколько недель как ОН отстранил меня от активных действий!

– ОН просто не хочет тебя сейчас трогать, хочет, чтобы ты спокойно пережила потерю мужа.

– Да если бы это было так, такого бы не случилось! ОН не поставил бы меня в подобное положение! И предложений бы таких не делал! – с горечью выкрикнула женщина.

В глазах ее промелькнула печаль, а затем они снова гневно засверкали.

– Да пойми ты! ОН даже не предупредил меня о подготовке атаки на Хогсмид! Как если бы я... Как будто бы я...

– Женщина... – закончил мужчина вместо нее, получив в ответ яростный взгляд Пожирательницы.

– Я сделала все, чтобы по праву занять место среди вас! Я даже вышла замуж за Лестранжа, когда ОН потребовал моего замужества! Я приняла метку! Я бросалась в бой с полной самоотдачей, доказывая, что достойна доверия! – закричала она.

– Ты же сама знаешь, этого недостаточно...

– Я знаю! Я ЗНАЮ! Конечно, у меня ведь нет того, что болтается у вас между ног, и из-за чего вы как-то мимоходом считаете, что можете больше, чем мы!

Ее ярость просто не знала границ.

– Грубость тебя не красит, Белла. Она искажает твое прекрасное личико.

– Я не хочу быть красивой! Я хочу, чтобы меня ценили за другие достоинства!

– Наш Лорд считает, что для тебя должно быть важнее рождение новых поколений.

– О да, стать во всем покорной мужу курицей-несушкой! Всегда вежливой, улыбающейся и, самое главное, постоянно молчащей! О да, как же! Я даже представить себя такой не в силах! – безрадостно засмеялась женщина. – Пусть эта доля остается моей сестре!

– У Нарциссы все не так. Ты же знаешь, Люциус смотрит на нее как на равную...

– Что с того! Сейчас это уже не возможно. Я не хочу снова выходить замуж!

– Лорд хочет, чтобы ты вступила в брак с Рабастаном, ведь у Лестранжей все еще нет наследника...

– И он не видит в этом кровосмешения! Рабастан – брат моего покойного мужа!

Да, Белатрикс Блэк, в замужестве Лестранж, с недавнего времени овдовела. В брак она вступила не по любви, но все же ценила Рудольфуса, ведь он поддерживал ее, одобряя все ее начинания, какими бы они ни были. Он даже согласился с тем, что сразу беременеть она не будет. Он принял ее воинственность. И он с пониманием воспринял ее просьбу подождать, прежде чем они снова начали бы спать вместе. Он понимал – Азкабан действительно скверно влиял на тело, тем более на тело женщины. Требовалось время... Да, Рудольфус отличался терпением. А в постели он был удивительно нежен и страстен... И вот Лорд убил его безо всякой причины, только для того, чтобы показать, что для него не важно, виновный или нет, приближенный или только получивший метку, главное, что он попал под горячую руку. Дисциплину, видите ли, Лорд так укреплял! Ну да, если Темный Лорд с такой легкостью избавился от одного из членов Внутреннего Круга, то что говорить об остальных... Вот только уж слишком крепко Темный Лорд взялся за своих последователей...

Мужчина молча наблюдал за задумавшейся женщиной. Он давно считал ее холодной, безумной тварью, но она действительно грустила из-за потери своего мужа... Да и после того, как он узнал ее ближе, каждая встреча открывала ему новые грани сложного характера единственной женщины, сумевшей войти во Внутренний Круг Темного Лорда...

Остановившись напротив одного из окон, Белатрикс развернулась.

– А не мог ли ОН не поставить меня в известность по иной причине?

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– ОН не сообщил об атаке ни Люциусу, ни тебе, ни мне! Родным Драко! Тебе не кажется, что все сделано, чтобы дать свободу действий Грейбеку?

– Может быть... Но все уже миновало, и Драко в Хогвартсе. Зато у меня для тебя есть небольшое задание...

– Опасное?

– Очень...

– Великолепно! – оскалилась женщина.

– Сделай все, что угодно, хоть наизнанку вывернись, но Грейбек должен проглотить три капли этого зелья, – сказал мужчина, протягивая флакон из черного стекла.

– Яд?

– Нет. Одно из моих изобретений. Нечто среднее между Веритасерумом и ночным афродизиаком. Средство экспериментальное и, возможно, опасное.

– Наверняка не для какого-то оборотня!

– Как мне показалось, кое-кто из оборотней тебя интересует больше, чем причина, по которой ты так рано овдовела.

Белатрикс покраснела.

– Просто Грейбек – самый ужасный из оборотней!

– Понимаешь ли, у каждого должно быть право на еще один шанс. Или ты не согласна, дорогая моя?

– Мерлин! Старый безумец заразил и тебя! – ядовито ответила Белатрикс, зная, что ее слова обязательно воспримут оскорблением.

Мужчина возмущенно дернулся. Опять последнее слово осталось не за ним...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Где-то далеко, в защищенном от любопытных глаз месте_

На постели метался мужчина. Его одеяло уже давно слетело на пол, обнаженное тело покрылось капельками пота. Ему снился сон. И не кошмар, как кто-то мог подумать. Совсем нет. Получеловек-полузверь погрузился в совсем иное, более интересное сновидение. Этот мужчина днем все же выпил стакан огневиски, куда случайно попали три капли неизвестного вещества. Случайно? Ну да, как же!

Фенрир провел руками по бокам мужчины, так охотно подчинявшегося его желаниям. Оборотень неспешно касался мужской кожи, такой светлой, по сравнению с его собственной. А затем, не выдержав, он с внезапной грубостью схватил его за бедра и резко вошел в его тело до самого основания. Его любовник, протяжно закричав, выгнулся навстречу. И это движение для оборотня стало сигналом, что можно не сдерживаться, действовать со всем пылом, которого требовал внутренний волк.

Он слышал, как между стонами и криками раз за разом прорывалось его имя, но голоса не узнавал. Но он не обращал на это внимания, слишком уж ему было хорошо...

Ему хотелось видеть больше, и, не выходя из тела любовника он, подхватив его за бедра, приподнялся и сел на колени. Не позволяя возлюбленному ни обхватить себя ногами, ни упереться ступнями в постель, он почти полностью вышел из жаркого тела, а потом, внимательно глядя на свой член, снова резко вошел в тугую, пламенную глубину, вызывая гортанный вскрик своего любовника. И этот вскрик еще больше возбудил его, и он стал резко входить в жаждущее его тело, ожидая, что возлюбленный взмолится о пощаде, потребует завершения. Но тот, запрокинув голову, уже был не способен на связные слова и просьбы, и мог только стонать и кричать от наслаждения. Его каштановые волосы разметались по плечам и подушке...

Каштановые волосы?

Очередное движение гибкого мужского тела навстречу выбило все мысли из и без того одурманенной головы.

Полностью позабыв о сдержанности, он распластал свою добровольную жертву на постели, и начал яростно вбиваться в податливое тело. И каждое его движение любовник встречал с не меньшим пылом. Уткнувшись носом в каштановые пряди, оборотень глубоко вдохнул невероятный запах своего любовника, наслаждавшегося своим добровольным подчинением...

Каштановые пряди? Кто этот мужчина?

Хотя разве это важно? Этой ночью они оба вели себя как звери в пору спаривания, не думая о том, что будет завтра!

Он крепче обнял своего любовника, как будто бы желая стать с ним единым целым. Страсть возобладала над разумом. Его чудесный любовник выгнул спину, меняя угол проникновения... Как же это было восхитительно! Он полностью отдавал себя ему-человеку, и точно так же отдавал себя ему-волку! Оборотень прекрасно понял, что его приняли таким, каков он есть, полностью!

Очередное движение бедер, и его мышцы напряглись в невероятно бурном оргазме. Оборотню даже показалось, что сильнейшего он в жизни не испытывал...

Мощный оргазм разбудил его, и он, задыхаясь и трепеща, понял, что все это только что ему приснилось, что он один в своей постели...

Мерлин, что же одиночество сотворило с ним! Давно такого не бывало, но вот сейчас все изменилось, подстегнутое удачей, почти улыбнувшейся ему... Вейла! И почему он не понял, как ему повезло, еще тогда?

Фенрир, смакуя, вспомнил свой сон. Мужчина под его могучим телом, казалось, не боялся его пыла... И вроде бы тело оборотня не вызывало в нем отвращения... То самое тело, о котором Фенрир с гордостью заявлял, что в нем слились черты человека и зверя, не зависимо от того, есть на небе полная луна или нет. Но то, что на поле боя оказалось невероятным преимуществом, любовников в восторг не приводило. Пришлось отказаться от этой стороны жизни и постараться загнать даже малейшую тягу к кому бы там ни было как можно глубже. Но приснившийся ему мужчина принимал его таким, каков он есть, принимал его, как никто раньше... Для этого темноволосого мужчины он оказался альфой!

Стоп! Темноволосого! У приснившегося ему мужчины были каштановые волосы... А как же Драко? Он же блондин, причем его волосы настолько светлые, что ошибиться невозможно! Так кто же ему приснился? Кто этот мужчина, оказавшийся для его подсознания притягательнее вейлы?

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Со дня атаки на Хогсмид миновало несколько дней. Погибших, к счастью не оказалось, но раненых хватало. Хотя юность все же брала свое, и в Хогвартсе потихоньку становилось веселее.

Гарри и Драко с тех пор не перемолвились ни словом. С другими они разговаривали, но не улыбались, почти не ели... Все беспокоились за них, но вмешиваться никто не решался. Только Северус и Сириус пытались поговорить с ними обоими, но тщетно.

Это утро почти ничем не отличалось от уже миновавших. Драко потихоньку терзал свой тост, отправляя в рот маленькие кусочки, которые пережевывал невероятно долго. Голода он не испытывал. Ему даже казалось, что это его вина всей тяжестью налегла ему на грудь, мешая жить, мешая дышать. Как же он мог сказать такое своему партнеру? Как он вообще мог? Наверное, сейчас Гарри действительно ненавидел его, по-настоящему ненавидел, и теперь он отвергнет его, обрекая на смерть. Драко боялся. Впервые с тех пор, как он оказался связанным с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, он боялся его... Отложив свой тост, Драко потянулся за чашкой чая.

Гарри держал свою чашку так крепко, как будто от нее зависела его жизнь. Он не осмеливался смотреть на вейлу, сидящего рядом с ним. Но он понимал, что должен поговорить с ним, попросить объяснений. Он никак не мог поверить, что в произошедшем виноват именно он. Разве это возможно? Он сделал все, о чем его просили, и сам же страдал от этого, испытывая боль телесную, головную... и сердечную тоже. Он держал свою чашку в руках, смотрел в ее глубину, но выпить хотя бы глоток не мог.

Обеспокоенная Гермиона следила за ними обоими. А Рон, усевшись рядом с ней, в очередной раз приходил в отчаяние. Он не понимал, как можно лишиться аппетита. Оторвавшись от обожаемых им яиц, бекона и сосисок, он обратился к подруге:

– Скажи ты им хоть что-нибудь, Миона! Тебя они послушают!

– Они достаточно взрослые, чтобы самостоятельно решать, что им есть, Рон.

– Вот только больше похоже, что они сейчас решили поучаствовать в каком-нибудь конкурсе голодовок, причем упорно нацелились на верхнюю ступеньку пьедестала почета!

Ответа на свой выпад он не получил. Завтрак они заканчивали в полном молчании.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри летел совсем рядом с Эндрю, показывая ему один за другим разнообразные финты, чем невероятно радовал мальчишку. Вот только гриффиндорцу хотелось сейчас забиться в постель, задернуть полог и спрятаться в одеяле, в темной тишине... А приходилось оставаться здесь, над квиддичном полем, под лучами солнца, освещавшего радостных громогласных детей...

Гарри посмотрел на Драко, как обычно рисовавшего что-то на одной из скамей трибуны.

Ничего ни изменилось... Только головная боль стала много сильнее!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Вот и тренировке подошел конец. Гарри просто жаждал попасть в свою комнату, выделенную ему в покоях родителей. Приземлившись, он приставил свою метлу к ограждению у трибуны, а сам развернулся проследить за приземлением команды.

Драко поднялся, готовый уходить.

Рон уже давно думал, что хватит сдерживаться и ждать у моря погоды. Не важно, что слизеринец ему не особо нравился...

Ему казалось, что следует подстегнуть события. А тут еще в голову пришла одна идея, которая, как ему показалось, могла помочь. Не обдумав все как следует, он решительно начал воплощать ее в жизнь.

Наверняка Гермиона станет гордиться им, а его друг будет счастлив, пусть и со змеем!

– Малфой, а что ты рисуешь, сидя на трибуне и наблюдая за нашими тренировками?

– ...

– Наверняка же своего партнера во всех... позах... – сказал он, насмешливо подмигивая.

Слизеринец покраснел. Уизли сейчас попал в точку.

– Покажи парочку рисунков!

– Нет!

– Рон, прекрати! – вмешался Гарри, разворачиваясь к ним.

– Почему он не может показать нам свои рисунки? Не убьет же его это!

Рон шагнул к блондину. Лишь бы это подействовало и его друг встал на защиту своего партнера!

– Рон, хватит!

Рыжий потянулся к пергаменту, но Драко среагировал быстрее. Он яростно оттолкнул бестактного гриффиндорца, и тот упал прямо на метлу Гарри, разломав ее пополам. На поле рухнула ошарашенная тишина. Гарри уставился на свою сломанную «Молнию». Рон поднялся, весь красный от стыда. Он не справился, он только все ухудшил... Гарри же сейчас еще больше разозлится на слизеринца.

А тот расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрел на одну из любимейших вещей своего партнера, которую он так некстати сломал. Да что это творится? Каждый новый день, да даже каждый час и миг ухудшали дело, и не важно, что совсем недавно казалось, хуже уже быть не может!

Гарри спокойно подобрал обломки своей метлы и сложил их в свою сумку.

– Драко, идем.

И он пошел в замок, сопровождаемый своим вейлой.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Сообщив стражу комнаты вейлы пароль, Гарри вошел и положил сумку и квиддичные перчатки на стол. И что ему сейчас сказать Драко? Может быть «мне очень жаль»?

– Мне очень жаль!

Эти слова произнес не Гарри. Драко успел раньше.

– Я не хотел...

– Я тебя ни в чем и не обвиняю. Я ведь все видел... Мы не поэтому здесь...

– А почему? – с нахлынувшим облегчением спросил Драко.

– Я собираюсь попросить Дамблдора разорвать нашу связь.

– Это невозможно! Она навсегда!

И, что важнее всего, сам Драко не хотел ничего подобного!

– У тебя два возможных партнера. Наверняка разрыв связи позволит тебе снова иметь свободный выбор, и ты сможешь пойти к Грейбеку... Как хотел...

Гарри сумел сказать задуманное, даже не запнувшись, хотя внутри уже вовсю разгорался огонь ревности.

Он не хотел отдавать своего вейлу оборотню.

Да, вейла нужен ему! Вот только Драко оказался с ним несчастен.

Нет, он не отдаст его, он изменится...

Да, если бы он оказался нужен вейле... Хотя нет, наверное все же он не сможет измениться, не сможет ни доверять, ни довериться слизеринцу, сыну Пожирателя Смерти!

Занятый диалогом с самим собой, он не сразу услышал, что блондин зовет его.

– Гарри?

– Да? – вздохнул гриффиндорец, поднимая глаза на слизеринца.

– Я сожалею обо всем, что сказал тогда тебе. Просто я оказался потрясен нападением... Я не предпочитаю Грейбека... не хочу быть с ним... Я хочу остаться с тобой...

Драко пытался поймать взгляд своего партнера, но тот упорно отводил его в сторону.

Не сумев долго выдерживать пытливого молчаливого внимания партнера, Гарри схватил свою сумку и сбежал их комнаты. И только котенок остался рядом с Драко, только он своим мурлыканьем пытался унять тревогу юноши.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

И снова Гарри старательно избегал Драко в течение сначала вечера, а потом и всего следующего дня. Атмосфера между ними становилась все напряженнее, и вскоре даже друзья Гарри не решались заговорить с ним. Хуже всего, именно этот день оказался пятницей. Через три часа он снова должен был встретиться со слизеринцем, теперь уж в его спальне. Он уже пропустил последнее «закрепление» уз, и не мог позволить себе проигнорировать очередное, ведь из-за этого вейла мог оказаться в опасности.

Он чувствовал напряженность, неловкость, тревогу... Хотелось сделать хоть что-то... О, летать! Да, он полетает до ужина, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых треволнений...

Прочие ученики сейчас наверняка занялись очередным командным домашним заданием его отца, явно решившего развить «успех» первой попытки. Стоило бы и самому Гарри заняться тем же, но... сейчас оно оказалось наименьшим из тревожащих его проблем.

Захватив из своей комнаты экипировку и метлу, выделенную ему отцом, пока не приобретут новую, Гарри направился к выходу из замка. Вот только перчаток он не нашел. Где же он мог их потерять? Он был уверен, что во время последней тренировки их надевал... И мог оставить их... у Малфоя! А его в это время там быть не должно, как что можно потихоньку забрать их и не встретиться с ним...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри вошел в покои, выделенные Малфою. Где же он мог бросить свои перчатки?

Гарри еще раз огляделся. Свою сумку тогда он положил на стол. Так что вот оно, самое вероятное место. Да, они все еще лежали там, и Гарри быстро забрал их.

Гриффиндорец уже развернулся к двери, когда его взгляд упал на вещь, заставившую его сердце замереть. Он увидел свой фотоальбом!

Его альбом лежал на кровати Драко... Как он оказался у слизеринца? В голове сразу же начали роиться подозрения, создавая настоящую историю заговоров и шантажа...

Он сам не заметил, как оказался у изголовья постели, и уже протянул руку, чтобы забрать свою вещь. Но гадкий котенок вейлы прыгнул на подушку и яростно зашипел, стараясь помешать взять альбом. Гарри поймал маленького охранника. Вот только тот отбивался с невероятной свирепостью, и Гарри поспешил посадить его на пол.

Драко придется очень постараться и найти невероятно убедительные доводы, чтобы объяснить свои действия...

Но уже схватив альбом, Гарри увидел на его обложке ошарашившую его деталь. В правом углу был выгравирован серебристо-зеленый дракон, а под ним в причудливом вензеле сплелись буквы Д и М. То есть, это альбом Драко...

На него немедленно нахлынула вина, ведь он плохо подумал о своем вейле. Он действительно становился настоящим параноиком. Он понимал, что нужно положить альбом на место, но колебался. Как нормальный гриффиндорец, он хотел вернуть на место то, что ему не принадлежало, он даже почти положил альбом на кровать, но так и не смог разжать пальцы. Его терзало нездоровое любопытство. Он хотел знать, какие фотографии скрываются под этой обложкой с дракончиком. Наверняка напыщенные снимки самовлюбленного слизеринца во время очередного приема, устроенного его родителями!

Его совесть возмущенно доказывала ему, что всего лишь несколькими минутами ранее он сам бесился от того, что решил, будто кто-то мог нагло залезть в его вещи, а сам... А сам сейчас собирался сделать именно то, в чем поспешил обвинить вейлу!

Игнорируя голос совести, парень сел на постель и положил альбом себе на колени. Котенок немедленно запрыгнул туда же и уселся рядом, уставившись на гриффиндорца недобрым взглядом. Но Гарри не обратил на него внимания. Может быть ему повезет, и он сможет взять одну из фотографий... Наверняка их там много, хозяин даже не заметит исчезновения одной... Поколебавшись еще несколько мгновений, он решительно отмел последние сомнения и вину за свои такие нехорошие, но невероятно притягательные мысли.

На первой фотографии оказался маленький Драко Малфой. Похоже, он совсем недавно родился, и лежал, зажмурившись, причем он был совершенно лысым. Он ничем не отличался от любого иного младенца.

Гарри перевернул страницу.

Мистер и миссис Малфой поддерживали своего сына, которому явно исполнилось уже несколько месяцев. И этот снимок сильно напоминала ему то единственное изображение его самого с родителями.

Он снова перевернул страницу, не желая усугублять снова возникшее неприятное ощущение.

Вот только очередное фото оказалось еще худшим. Там был изображен Драко Малфой, старательно задувавший свою первую свечу на торте. Его первый день рождения. Он казался таким милым, так старался, пусть и безуспешно, погасить огонек. Но его слабые попытки заставляли пламя всего лишь колебаться. А прямо за его спиной стоял Люциус Малфой, одной рукой поддерживая сына, чтобы тот не свалился со своего стульчика. Во второй руке его была волшебная палочка, и он кратким жестом гасил свечу. Малыш, счастливый от своего успеха, хлопал в ладоши, горделиво оглядываясь на отца. А затем сцена проигрывалась снова.

Следующие фотографии запечатлели, как Драко рос и развивался – первые шаги с помощью матери, его отец, превращающий для него свою трость в «метлу», его отец, подбрасывающий его вверх и снова ловящий, и Драко заливается смехом, первая настоящая метла, на которую Драко сел с радостным опасением, снимки с других дней рождения, шестилетний Драко, и в его улыбке видно, что выпали два передних зуба, Драко чуть старший, играющий с другими детьми... Гарри кое-кого узнал, они сейчас учились в Хогвартсе – Кребб, Гойл, Паркинсон... но были и незнакомые.

Гарри уже не мог остановиться. Он переворачивал страницы, зачарованный почти статическими окнами в жизнь своего вейлы, раскрывающуюся перед его глазами россыпью фотографий... Вот подготовка к поступлению в Хогвартс, его родители невероятно горды, но в глазах у Драко можно прочитать сомнения. На других снимках его запечатлели на перроне у Хогвартс-Экспресса, перед очередными отправлениями в школу. А вот фотографии Драко рядом с известными людьми: тут и Министр Магии, и игроки в квиддич, например, Виктор Крам, вот Драко на ступенях ложи, в которой находились Малфои во время Чемпионата мира по квиддичу. Последняя фотография изображала Драко рядом с матерью. Сам Драко тут был одет в ту самую мантию, в которой пришел на ритуал. Они улыбались, но взгляд юноши оставался печальным.

Целая жизнь в нескольких снимках... Гарри перевел дыхание. Похоже, просматривая фотографии, он непроизвольно затаил его и почти не дышал. Недомогание, нахлынувшее, когда он рассматривал первое изображение, только возросло, ему стало уж совсем тошно. Он не знал, почему так себя чувствует... Точнее не хотел знать...

Осторожно закрыв альбом, он взглянул на сидящего рядом с ним котенка. Тот умильно глядел на него в ответ. Парень ласково погладил его по голове, и животное замурлыкало.

– Если подумать, ты все же милый котенок...

Сердце Гарри сжалось.

– Что же, он хотя бы смог рассмотреть какой ты на самом деле, за всем твоим агрессивным видом...

Вздохнув, он положил альбом на место, встал и вышел из комнаты, действуя почти на автомате. Ему нужно было непременно поговорить с Гермионой.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Направившись в библиотеку, совершенно точно зная, что Гермиона сейчас там, он быстро нашел ее, работавшую за своим любимым столом. Девушка была одна. Повезло... Парень подошел, сел рядом и поднял опустошенный взгляд на подругу. Та вскинула голову и удивленно посмотрела на друга, а затем обеспокоено спросила:

– Ты в порядке, Гарри?

– Нет... мне больно, Гермиона... – вздохнул юноша.

– Опять головная боль?

– Да... Нет, не только...

– Отвести тебя в больничное крыло?

– Нет... Не думаю, что это лечится... – с отчаянием ответил он.

Гермиона нахмурилась. Ее друг сейчас был мертвенно-бледным.

– Ты просто хочешь поговорить об этом, Гарри? – мягко поинтересовалась она.

– Я не знаю, что сказать...

– Например, рассказать, что заставило тебя прийти сюда. Времени у меня хватает, и, уверяю, никто не придет сюда сейчас. Да и позже тоже сомнительно.

Павший духом гриффиндорец улыбнулся.

– Я был в комнате Драко...

– Он уже Драко? Не Малфой?

– Да, Драко... И я видел его фотографии...

Девушка опустила глаза, пряча за ресницами печаль. Она понимала, что похоже подошел момент осознания. И она знала Гарри. Осознание вины заставляло его мучиться... и в отличие от Драко, могущего утешаться хотя бы тем, что ничем не заслужил мук, у Гарри нет такого оправдания. Но все же следовало вытянуть друга из нахлынувшего на него оцепенения.

– Надеюсь, компрометирующие? – попыталась пошутить она.

Гарри снова слабо улыбнулся.

– С семьей...

Помолчав немного, он снова заговорил:

– Я пошел к нему, чтобы забрать забытые там перчатки... А затем заметил на постели альбом для фотографий. Сначала я подумал, что это мой, обложка немного похожа...

– Почему?

– Я не думал... даже не предполагал, что у Драко могут быть семейные фотографии... В крайнем случае подписанные, подарки от знаменитостей... но уж точно не детские!

– Гарри... Драко ничем не отличается от других. Он был ребенком, играл, плакал, желал ласки... И конечно же у него была любимая плюшевая игрушка, сейчас наверняка спрятанная где-то в недрах сундука, чтобы никто не знал о ней, не знал, что он не может с ней окончательно расстаться.

Гермиона старательно пыталась поднять ему настроение, пусть и выдавая такие нелепые предположения, но Гарри понимал, что сейчас он должен выговориться. Высказать все, что понял.

– Я лишил его этого... И поэтому он держит свой альбом как можно ближе к себе. Как напоминание о прежней жизни...

Гриффиндорка заколебалась. Но на самом деле она уже решилась. Да, ее другу наверняка будет очень плохо, но возможно потом он сможет заново построить свои взаимоотношения с Драко. Теперь уже совершенно нормальные.

– Да, Гарри. Только ты оказался ослеплен своим представлением о нем, как о сыне Пожирателя Смерти, прожженном подлом слизеринце... так же, как и все в магическом мире – представлением о тебе, как о самом совершенстве, Спасителе...

Гарри печально глянул на подругу. Невесело скривив губы в подобии улыбки, он выдохнул:

– Я чудовище, Гермиона?

– Нет, Гарри. Ты просто очень молодой человек, ослепленный своими предубеждениями, причем многие их еще и поддерживали. И потому ты, пытаясь защититься, возвел между вами стену...

– В общем, я несправедливый слепец.

– Нет, ты всего лишь человек, и потому не застрахован от ошибок...

– Что мне теперь делать?

– Будет трудно, Гарри. Я не собираюсь этого отрицать... тем более что ты утаил от него такое... оно может положить между вами еще большую пропасть... Но Драко умен. Он обидится на тебя, но все же рано или поздно поймет... Хотя тебе придется выложиться полностью!

Сказав это, девушка замолчала. Она наблюдала, как Гарри становилось все хуже, когда он на самом деле осознавал все, что творил... Все свои ошибки, все сказанное и несказанное...

Юноша отвел взгляд в сторону, уставившись в окно, как будто медленно проплывавшие по небу облака оказались намного интереснее происходящего за библиотечным столом. Он лишил парня его же возраста возможности общаться с друзьями... Именно он, испытавший нечто подобное в начальной школе... Он заставил Драко почувствовать себя сиротой при живых родителях... Это он, сирота, у которого всю жизнь было самое заветное желание – собственная семья... Он лишил Драко свободы... Притом ему самому выбирать не дозволялось... Он отнял у Драко право на личную жизнь... А сам ведь так возмущался, когда лишился права распоряжаться своей собственной... Поистине танталовы муки, как специально его волей приспособленные для Драко Малфоя!

Перенесенное у Дурслей он, похоже, воспринял как образец для подражания, воспроизведя все то, что испытал в детстве: равнодушие, изоляцию, агрессию в ответ на опасность... А опасности на самом деле не существовало... Но настоящий гриффиндорец, которого назвали Спасителем за то, чего он и не помнил, превратился в мучителя, сам того не заметив. И никому не позволил вмешиваться...

Он считал, что имеет полное право на ненависть и к факультету Слизерин, и к самому слизеринцу, и к его родителям...

Как же Драко сейчас должен ненавидеть его!

Сердце юноши сжалось. Он слепо считал, что предпринял наиболее эффективные и справедливые меры безопасности, но ошибся по всем статьям. Ведь самое главное он просто проигнорировал. А Драко просто такой же человек, как и все остальные, как и он сам...

Казалось, ниже пасть невозможно, но очередное осознание оказалось для него подобно ледяной воде, окатившей его в мороз. Он резко вздрогнул. Были еще их... более личные... отношения... Как оценить их? Ему тогда казалось, что он делал все правильно, как описывали в книгах... Романтики между ними не оказалось места, но Драко должен был к этому подготовиться. Именно ему понадобилась их связь! Он сам просил о ней! А Гарри пришлось приспосабливаться... и он сильно боялся первой ночи... так боялся, что снова стал действовать агрессивно... Но это же оказался первый раз для него, не для Драко! Так почему же в их отношениях холодность? Неужели он снова ошибся, не поняв реакцию партнера? Он должен разобраться во всем окончательно и бесповоротно. И юноша перевел взгляд на молчаливо смотрящую на него Гермиону.

– Гермиона... – с трудом выдавил он, невероятно стесняясь, что приходится говорить на такую тему с девушкой, – сексуальные отношения, когда один из двух партнеров полностью покоряется второму, а сам не испытывает ничего... как это называется?

– Гарри...

Девушка сомневалась. Как же дать ему уже сформулированный ответ, чтобы не ударить еще больнее? Он же уже на грани... Но... но ведь это Гарри, ее друг, который всегда предпочитал правду, не важно, какой болезненной она была.

– Гарри, по Уголовному Кодексу «Любой акт сексуального проникновения, какой бы природы он ни был, совершенный в отношении другого человека посредством насилия, принуждения, угрозы или нападения, называется изнасилованием»(15)...

– Посредством принуждения... – прошептал Гарри. – Бытие вейлой – это принуждение, Гермиона?

– Нет... Но Драко оказался вынужденным выбрать тебя, а не Фенрира Грейбека. И потому можно считать, ему пришлось согласиться... на связь с тобой.

– Я его принуждал, а меня все поздравляли с этим?

– Давай скажем иначе. Вспомним, что судьба никогда не ошибается, выбирая вейле партнера. Ожидается, что он автоматически окажется милым, нежным, страстным... в общем, влюбленным...

– Автоматически?

– Видимо, ты и тут исключение...

– Что мне делать, Гермиона?

– Ты все же не оставил Драко настолько равнодушным, как тебе кажется. Я уже говорила, тебе будет трудно, но еще не все потеряно. Вейлы очень терпеливо относятся к своим партнерам. Вейла попытается удовлетворить все желания своего партнера, даже если это сделает его несчастным... Покажи ему, что ты хочешь это, и все произойдет естественным путем... Вот только что же ты сам хочешь?

– Я видел сны...

– Тогда уверяю тебя – ничего не потеряно! Он ведь тоже должен мечтать о тебе. Вейла всегда переполнена игривыми мечтами о своем партнере, – со смущенным смешком закончила девушка, немного успокоившись за судьбу своего друга.

– Мне надо подумать, Миона. Увидимся на ужине...

Он встал и вышел из библиотеки, не обращая внимание на происходящее вокруг. Случайно налетев на какого-то ученика, он извинился и пошел дальше, потерявшись в своих мрачных мыслях...

А сам незамеченный ученик со скептическим недоверием проводил его взглядом. Что еще случилось с его партнером?

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко решил поработать в библиотеке и очень удивился, столкнувшись у входа в нее с расстроенным Гарри. Похоже, у него только что прошел серьезный разговор с Гермионой. В библиотеке он мог общаться только с ней. И только ей он мог позволить поднимать не самые приятные для него темы.

Но его партнеру было плохо. Он должен помочь ему...

Он же вейла. И такова его судьба. Он должен поддерживать своего партнера при любых обстоятельствах... даже если тот совершенно не заинтересован в нем... Но он должен удовлетвориться этим, потому что все могло оказаться намного хуже. Если бы он решил отказаться от Гарри, то перед ним оказались бы только два пути или Грейбек, или медленная агония. Так что защищающий, пусть и равнодушный к нему партнер – все же не такой плохой выбор... Так что уже за это его стоит поблагодарить.

Но почему же тогда ему так трудно смириться с происходящим? Ему хотелось иного, не этого ледяного равнодушия. Чем же он заслужил такое? Он ведь не сделал ничего, способного оттолкнуть или вызвать отвращение в своем партнере. Он все принял, со всем согласился. Поттер не имел никакого права отталкивать его... Хоть бы попытался объясниться...

Драко готов был признать, что с самого начала следовало постараться соблазнить его, но их отношения оказались настолько натянутыми, что о подобном решении он подумал слишком поздно.

Наблюдая за взаимоотношениями Гарри с другими людьми, Драко пришлось признать, что Гарри оказывался верным и ласковым, если, конечно, удавалось его приручить... И одним из доказательств стали его взаимоотношения со слизеринцами из младшей квиддичной команды.

Его нужно найти! Нужно попытаться еще раз...

Вот только сразу бежать куда-то бессмысленно. Следовало подумать... Применить логику... Куда Гарри мог отправиться, чтобы успокоиться? К родителям? Скорее всего нет – Драко показалось, что Гарри явно хотелось побыть в одиночестве... Но он даже предположить оказался не в силах, где мог спрятаться Гарри. Он уже почти отчаялся, когда раздался хриплый голос, заставивший его вздрогнуть.

– Мистер Поттер пошел к озеру, мистер Малфой...

И завхоз прошаркал мимо, не добавив к сказанному больше ни слова.

– Спасибо! – крикнул Драко, и ему даже показалось, что он услышал в ответ что-то вроде:

– Не стоит благодарности, малыш.

Сам же старик уже скрылся за очередным поворотом коридора.

Озеро! Сейчас, когда похолодало, к нему мало кто ходил. Так что сейчас оно идеальное место, если бы кому-то захотелось спрятаться.

Вейла поспешил туда.

Вот только напрасно он осматривал берег озера. Там никого не оказалось. Разочарованный, он уже собрался уходить, как вдруг заметил тень под плакучей ивой. Последняя попытка... Он тихо подошел к дереву, ладонью отвел тонкие ветви, и наконец увидел Гарри. Парень сидел, прижавшись спиной к стволу и обхватив голову руками. Он даже не заметил, что рядом кто-то появился.

Драко приблизился, с врожденным изяществом сел рядом, но заговорить не решился. В тишине мирно пролетали минуты. И с каждым мгновением у вейлы крепла уверенность, что его партнер прекрасно осознавал его присутствие, но предпочитал не реагировать... или не знал, что предпринять...

– Гарри? – блондин все же решился разбить тишину.

– ...

– Гарри, что случилось?

– А тебе какое дело? – огрызнулся гриффиндорец.

_«Черт! Я ведь собирался исправить ситуацию!»_ Но Гарри испугался. Он считал, что может ранить его снова. И потому решил, что Драко лучше без него и его постоянных заскоков.

– Ты мой партнер. Я должен убедиться, что ты не несчастен.

– Не несчастен? Так мне хочется другого! Я хочу быть счастливым, а не просто «не несчастным»!

– И что я могу для этого сделать? – спросил вейла, не обращая внимания на агрессию партнера.

– Исчезни из моей жизни! Оставь меня! Я вообще не хотел соглашаться на нашу связь! Вообще!

Вот и все, готово. Сейчас Драко рассердится еще больше. Он бросит его и устроит свою жизнь с ДРУГИМ!

Гарри поднял голову, и его переполненные ревностью глаза встретились с взглядом вейлы. И там читалась только печаль, не гнев. Он снова ранил своего вейлу... Как он вообще посмел сказать такое? Он дурак, мерзкий дурак! И уже слишком поздно что-либо исправлять. Ступив на этот путь, он должен пройти его до конца...

– Или тебе недостаточно, что приходится унижаться передо мной? Не надоело изображать раба для того, кого ты ненавидишь? Или же недостаточно, что я чуть ли не насилую тебя каждый пятничный вечер?

Развернувшись к вейле, он вцепился ему в плечи и затряс, как если бы пытался разбудить, заставить осознать свое положение. Он кричал, но на последней фразе его голос сорвался. Слишком уж мучительно болела голова. Казалось, она сейчас просто разорвется.

Драко ответил ему горящим взглядом, в котором по-прежнему отражалась одна лишь грусть, и прошептал:

– Нет...

Гарри замер, ошарашено распахнув глаза... _«Как это нет?»_

Он с удивлением смотрел, как блондин наклонил голову, закрыл глаза и прижался губами к его рту... Невероятно приятное ощущение, напоминавшее прикосновение крыла бабочки... Теплая ладонь, как легкий ветерок, нежно коснулась щеки... Едва касаясь, нежные пальцы скользнули по линии челюсти и обхватили его голову, угнездившись как раз во впадинке под его затылком... Шелковистый язык преодолел барьер зубов и дразнящими движениями стал касаться его собственного, вызывая невероятные ощущения в теле. Он даже не представлял...

И его головная боль тоже отступила...

Все еще застывший, гриффиндорец ужаснулся этим нежным прикосновениям, от которых ему было так хорошо... Овладев собой, он резко отшатнулся, вскочил на ноги, еще раз ошарашено глянул на Драко, и убежал.

Драко остался под плакучей ивой, даже не попытавшись хотя бы жестом задержать своего испуганного партнера... Он также был ошарашен... Блондин только что осознал свои чувства... Он ни за что бы не поверил, что подобное чувство может возникнуть, несмотря на все их разногласия, невзирая на все то, на что обрек его Гарри... Да, Драко смирился со своей судьбой, принял ее, но теперь... теперь он уверился, что все это не простое принятие. Оно значило намного больше, чем сначала казалось. Без каких-либо разумных объяснений – нечего вейловскую природу вспоминать – он, Драко Малфой, вынужденный подчиниться своему злейшему врагу, влюбился в него...

Его нужно догнать! Рассказать ему!

Наверняка Гарри спрячется у своих родителей, вот только Драко не знал, где поселился Сириус Блэк... Но ведь он сейчас изображает Криса Лэбиуса, их преподавателя, а значит, его крестный должен знать, где проживает его коллега. Он должен ему сказать! Он поймет, что Драко просто необходимо признаться Гарри...

Драко, задыхаясь от волнения, поднялся с земли и бросился в замок. Туда, где в подземельях скрывалось жилье Северуса Снейпа.

Он непременно должен поговорить с Гарри! Судьба никогда не ошибалась! Он полюбил его! Полюбил его! Полюбил!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри в панике ворвался в покои своих родителей. Так и не закрыв за собой дверь, он бросился в объятия первого родителя, которого увидел, в объятия отца, и разрыдался:

– Отец, я просто дурак!

– Я давно тебе это говорил, – попытался пошутить Северус, думая, что так можно успокоить сына.

– Ну да, так ты его точно утешишь, Северус! – рыкнул вскочивший при появлении Гарри Сириус. – Что случилось, Гарри?

– Я был таким мерзким с Драко...

– Опять? – не смог сдержаться Мастер Зелий, тут же получивший злой взгляд от супруга.

– Да, опять, – признал Гарри, смущенно зарываясь носом в мантию отца.

– Ну, успокойся... Расскажи нам, может быть мы подскажем решение... – тихо предложил его бывший крестный, ставший новым папой, и ласково положил ладони на напряженные плечи парня.

– Нет, слишком поздно! Хуже уж дальше некуда! Он ведь подчиняется своей природе, а меня-то не любит и не полюбит никогда! – прорыдал брюнет.

– Знаешь, Гарри... Темнее всего перед самым рассветом... – сказал Северус, приподнимая лицо своего сына и аккуратно стирая катящиеся по щекам слезы.

Гарри с надеждой глянул на своего отца, нежно смотрящего на него. Пару раз шмыгнул носом, и Сириус протянул ему носовой платок.

– Не обращай внимания на своего отца. Я найду настоящее решение! А то он уже говорит почти как Трелони или Дамблдор!

– Сириус! – возмутился Северус, изображая ярость.

Наблюдавший за ними гриффиндорец уже начал слабо улыбаться... Вот только продлилось это недолго. Дверь яростно влетела в стену, впуская разъяренного Драко.

Драко, подбежавший к двери, ведущей в покои декана, с удивлением обнаружил, что оная дверь приоткрыта. За ней слышались голоса. Голоса Блэка, крестного его партнера... и самого Гарри.

Драко напряженно прислушался.

– Не обращай внимания на своего отца... Не обращай внимания на своего отца... Не обращай внимания на своего отца...

Его просто заклинило на этой фразе. Ведь получалось, что второй усыновитель Гарри – крестный отец самого Драко, Северус Снейп! Казалось, глыба льда рухнула на него, и он распахнул дверь, чтобы окончательно убедиться в своей догадке. Увиденное бросило его в холодную ярость. Северус обнимал Гарри. Блэк стоял за спиной парня, положив ладони ему на плечи.

Все сказанное и сделанное самим Драко и рядом не стояло с этим мерзким предательством! Сияющий голубой сталью взгляд вонзился в переполнившиеся ужасом глаза его партнера. Он яростно прошипел:

– А я еще был готов сделать все, чтобы помириться с тобой! Но теперь... никогда, слышишь! Я никогда не прощу тебе этого! Ты забрал у меня абсолютно все, но тогда я согласился, принял твое решение! Но это... это... Мой крестный, единственный человек, в котором я был уверен, знал, что получу полную поддержку... И его ты тоже отнял у меня!

Драко кричал. Северус отстранил Гарри и шагнул к нему.

– Ты! Не трогай меня! Предатель! Ты лгал мне! Ненавижу тебя! НЕНАВИЖУ ВАС ВСЕХ!

Он шагнул назад, захлопнул дверь и убежал.

Трое оставшихся в комнате смотрели на дверь, застыв от ужаса, не зная, что делать.

– Я должен догнать его!

– Нет, Гарри, в таком состоянии он не станет слушать тебя!

Но обеспокоенный парень уже не слышал. Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко сломя голову мчался по замку. Испытываемая им боль сменилась полным бесчувствием. Он и не хотел ничего чувствовать. Хотелось просто убежать, убежать как можно дальше... Чтобы не испытывать больше ничего подобного, чтобы его больше никто не мог предать. Воздуха не хватало, и он метнулся к выходу из замка... Безумный бег привел его прямо на квиддичное поле, где собралось несколько учеников, решивших поразвлечься перед ужином. Их метлы просто лежали на земле, пока подростки что-то активно обсуждали. Схватив одну из метел, Драко оседлал ее и, не обращая внимания на возмущенные крики владельца, взмыл в небо, даже не глянув, куда летел... Он сейчас и думать связно не мог...

Гарри подоспел к полю через несколько секунд.

– Малфой только что без спроса схватил мою метлу и улетел на ней, Гарри! – возмущенно сообщил рыжий парень.

– Куда он отправился, Рон?

– К Запретному Лесу!

– О Мерлин! Нет!

Прямо перед гриффиндорцем вдруг появилась метла.

– Вот, возьми мою и догони его, – твердо сказала Джинни.

Он, не задумываясь, схватил предложенную метлу, оседлал ее и взмыл вверх, ринувшись в воздушную погоню за блондином.

Гарри уже был близко, между ними оказалось не больше нескольких метров, но остановить Драко не получалось.

Драко обернулся, увидел преследующего его партнера. Похоже, догнать он не сумеет... Это ощущение его просто опьянило, и он еще ниже приник к метле, ускоряя полет. Гарри что-то кричал ему, но Драко не осознавал его слов, да и не хотел их осознавать...

– Драко! Не так быстро! Осторожнее! Ты летишь к Запретному Лесу! Это опасно! Разверни метлу! Умоляю тебя! Драко! Я не вынесу, если потеряю тебя!

Слизеринец, развернувшись, крикнул, так и не осознав, что ему пытались сообщить:

– Оставь меня в покое! Ты забрал у меня все! Ты меня предал! Ненавижу тебя! Никогда не полюблю! Понял? НИКОГДА!

Он увидел, как его партнер резко побледнел и зажмурился. Отпустив метлу, он обеими руками схватился за грудь и, не удержавшись на метле, камнем полетел вниз, туда, где по земле мчались за ними двое зверей – большая черная кошка и огромная черная же псина. Первое животное Драко узнал – это его крестный, а вот второй... Сириус Блэк? Конечно!

Драко еще не успел осознать весь ужас случившегося, когда его метла влетела прямо в чащу. И первая же достаточно толстая ветка сшибла летуна. Драко потерял сознание.

Оба анимага вернулись в человеческий облик. Северус кинулся к своему крестнику, оставив Сириуса заниматься Гарри.

Драко безжизненно распластался на земле, его голова была окровавлена, дыхание почти незаметное. Северус подхватил его на руки(16). Его как можно скорее нужно доставить в больничное крыло... Но тут он услышал, как его муж вдруг взвыл, как не выл даже в своем собачьем облике. Северус метнулся назад, так и не выпустив свою драгоценную ношу из рук.

Сириус в слезах укачивал тело Гарри и, запрокинув голову к небу, страшно выл.

– Сириус?

– Северус! Северус! О Мерлин, смилуйся! Гарри умер!

С неба хлынул дождь...

**Сноски**

15. «Tout acte de pénétration sexuelle, de quelque nature qu'il soit, commis sur la personne d'autrui, par violence, contrainte, menace ou surprise, est un viol» – реальное определение согласно статье L.222-23 французского Уголовного Кодекса. В Уголовном Кодексе РБ похожие статьи – № 166-171. В Уголовном Кодексе России – статьи 131-135.

16. Охохонюшки... В данном случае сразу вспоминается, что существует вероятность сотрясения мозга и повреждения костей черепа. А таких пациентов в охапках не носят... Там фиксация шейного отдела как минимум необходима...


	16. Глава 16: Регрессия Часть 1

_**Глава 16: Регрессия. Часть 1**_(17)

Альбус Дамблдор быстрым шагом шел по переходам Хогвартса. На лице его читалось напряжение, брови нахмурились, в глазах обеспокоенность. Глядя на него, сложно было признать в этом нахмуренном старике обычно мягкого и жизнерадостного директора всем известной школы. Он был невероятно встревожен. Его план пошел не так, как задумывалось, и теперь двое ни в чем не повинных молодых людей могли умереть... и мир тогда окажется в страшной опасности!

Где допущена ошибка? Ведь до сих пор все шло просто прекрасно! Казалось, удача улыбалась ему. И Малфои удачно пришли к неправильному выводу, и всегда проницательный и дотошный Мастер Зелий отчего-то оказался невероятно невнимательным, и недостаточные знания о магическом мире и живущих в нем существах Гарри сказались... В общем, простые случайности, зато одна складывалась к другой, как детали невероятной головоломки, что и позволило реализовать гениальный план! Но все уткнулось в двоих юных партнеров, из-за них план сейчас мог сорваться. И можно ли исправить положение, не раскрывая истины? Кто знает...

А вот и больничное крыло. Дамблдор вошел в палату, где Северус и Крис, он же Сириус, с беспокойством наблюдали за суетящейся вокруг Гарри и Драко мадам Помфри. Оба ученика лежали на постелях, бессознательные, ужасно бледные, но живые. Старик облегченно вздохнул.

Он тихо приблизился к взрослым, прося рассказать о случившемся. Они сначала заколебались, а затем Северус решительно рассказал все, из-за чего произошло несчастье. Медиведьма наблюдала за ними укоризненным взглядом.

– Как долго длилась остановка сердца у Гарри? – устало поинтересовался старый директор.

– Больше четверти часа, Альбус, – грустно ответил Северус.

– И как же Поппи запустила его сердце снова?

– Это не она. Сердце снова забилось, когда Гарри уложили на постель, чтобы что-то сделать...

Старик с сомнением посмотрел на ответившего. Уж он-то легко смог бы объяснить обоим родителям причину остановки сердца юноши, но сообщать им это не стал, по крайней мере, сейчас не время. Но вот возобновление сердечного ритма... Как же это случилось? Теперь-то мальчик с еще большим правом мог носить свое прозвище.

К этому времени Альбус Дамблдор смог взять себя в руки и вернуть на лицо безмятежное выражение. Все-таки его план устоял!

И не важно, что Сириус тихо сообщил ему:

– Поппи сказала, что есть риск возникновения осложнений на головной мозг.

– Подождите, пока он очнется, прежде чем беспокоиться, дети мои. Все-таки ситуация сложнее, чем кажется...

– И что же такого вы скрыли от нас, Альбус? – тут же вскинулся нервничающий Северус.

– Всему свое время... Всему свое время... А как Драко?

– Синяк у него на лбу не кажется серьезной травмой, но все же он в коме... Тоже...

– Пожалуйста, сообщите мистеру и миссис Малфой... И пусть они прибудут сюда. Юноше понадобится поддержка родных, ведь он чувствует себя преданным вами.

– Да, отличнейшая идея, Альбус! Так он сможет быстрее рассказать Люциусу, что я отец Гарри и женат на Сириусе Блэке. И конечно же непременно станет понятно, что я шпион Ордена Феникса!

– Чшшш! – взбешенно зашипела медиведьма, посчитав, что они слишком громко говорят.

– Драко ничего не скажет, а даже если Люциус и узнает – он в таком же положении, как и ты. Он тоже шпион Ордена. Так что он связан по рукам и ногам.

– Альбус, иногда мне кажется, что вы само воплощение вероломства, и я невероятно счастлив, что вы оказались на стороне света... Иначе наш мир уже давным-давно погрузился бы во тьму.

– Спасибо, Северус. Я просто обожаю комплименты! – радостно ответил директор, пытаясь унять тревоги обоих мужчин своим шутливым ответом.

Последний раз посмотрев на учеников, лежащих на постелях, старик попрощался и покинул больничное крыло, собираясь у себя в кабинете еще раз обдумать сложившееся положение.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Безо всяких изменений пролетели три дня. Гарри и Драко по-прежнему оставались в коме.

Альбус Дамблдор снова спешил по переходам замка. Он только что получил от мадам Помфри сообщение. Что-то изменилось, и она требовала его срочного прихода. Он вбежал в больничное крыло и безо всяких лишних разговоров спросил у медиведьмы, обеспокоено глянув на гриффиндорца:

– Гарри очнулся?

– Нет, Драко.

Он развернулся к постели слизеринца. Юноша сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Его мать устроилась рядом с ним, держа его за руку, а отец разъяренно метался перед постелью. Едва он услышал вопрос Дамблдора, как сразу же взорвался:

– О конечно, занимаемся только Избранным! Ничего такого страшного, что гадкий мелкий слизеринец не приходит в себя. Какая жалость для вас, Дамблдор! Мой сын очнулся, но не благодаря вашим заботам! Наверняка стоит подать на вас в суд за халатность!

– Вы странно толкуете мои действия и слова, мистер Малфой... Судьба вашего сына меня конечно же интересует, но если что-либо случится с Гарри, то пострадают все... И Драко тоже, ведь в конечном итоге он окажется в руках Фенрира Грейбека.

– Не обращайте внимания на наш гнев, директор, – дипломатично вмешалась Нарцисса. – Нам просто хотелось бы, чтобы наш сын очнулся полностью...

Дамблдор нахмурился и присмотрелся к очнувшемуся блондину. Вроде бы все нормально, вот только чересчур много возбуждения и восхищения у него в глазах.

Заметив, что на него все обратили внимание, юноша с энтузиазмом закричал:

– Здгастуйте, Дед Могоз!

– Ах... – ответил самый яркий из директоров Хогвартса, упав на ближайшее свободное место.

– Теперь вы понимаете, почему мы хотим, чтобы сознание Драко полностью проснулось... – вздохнула Нарцисса.

– Но мама, я же полностью пгоснулся! Смотги – мои глаза откгыты! Совсем-совсем откгыты! – настаивал блондин, указывая на свои глаза пальцем. – Но Гайи, почему он спит?

– Он очень устал. Ему нужно позволить поспать... – тихо ответила мать.

– Каков возраст его разума? – спросил директор, повернувшись к медиведьме.

– Три года... Возможно четыре... Это регрессия, вызванная психологическим шоком, на который наложилась травма от осознания произошедшего с его партнером несчастного случая, – сообщила Поппи.

– Понятно... Вот так проблема!

Пока никто не успел остановить, Драко вскочил и уселся на колени директора.

– Можно сейчас попгосить подагки, Дед Могоз? Пожааалуйста! – ангельски улыбнулся блондин.

– Конечно, мальчик мой, – ответил Дамблдор, легко включаясь в игру.

– Я хочу настоящую метлу, мааенького пони и много шоколадных лягушек!

– Кажется, у тебя вполне приемлемые просьбы...

– А для Гайи?

– Гарри сейчас не может сделать пожелания, Драко. У него сейчас очень долгий сон.

– Большое баиньки, как у пгинцесс и пгинцев?

– Да, как в историях про принцев и принцесс.

– Когда папа мне гассказывает эти истогии, пгинц там будит пгинцессу или пгинца любооовью с поцелуем!

Люциус Малфой, снова начавший метаться по палате, застыл и покраснел до корней волос под насмешливым взглядом Нарциссы. Женщина даже прижала ладонь к губам, чтобы не позволить смеху вырваться. Люциус попытался изобразить, что это его не касается, и снова начал ходить туда-сюда по палате. Действительно, просто необходимо, чтобы его сын окончательно пришел в себя! Никто не должен узнать, что когда он был совсем юным, то просто обожал рассказывать своему ребенку истории на ночь... а так же, когда стал постарше тоже...

Драко быстро спрыгнул с коленей директора и устремился к постели остающегося в коме юного брюнета. Подбежав, он влез на постель и запечатлел звучный поцелуй на бледных губах своего партнера.

Медиведьма вскрикнула:

– Мистер Малфой, немедленно покиньте эту постель! В этом случае поцелуй не...

Закончить свою фразу она не успела. Под изумленными взглядами всех присутствующих Гарри Поттер открыл глаза.

Гриффиндорец не знал, ни где он оказался, ни с кем. И первый, кого он увидел, оказался его очаровательный и совершенно невредимый вейла. Очаровательный? Мда...

Быстро осмотревшись по сторонам, он обреченно закрыл глаза. Опять! Больничное крыло! А ведь еще даже первый триместр не закончился! Обидно...

Драко высокомерно глянул на медиведьму и бросил ей:

– Вот так!

Затем он повернулся к Гарри:

– Пгивет, мой пгинц, обожаемый и любииимый, единственный мой!

– Драко?

– Глянь, Гайи. У меня тоже большая бобо, как и у тебя! – с гордостью объявил блондин, указывая на свой лоб, где остался почти незаметный след от удара. – Ой, а твоя бобо уже вылечена!

Гарри слишком встревожился странным поведением Драко и не особенно вслушивался в его слова. И, видя это, заговорил Дамблдор:

– Наверняка следует кое-что разъяснить, Гарри... С тобой и Драко произошел... несчастный случай. Последние три дня вы находились в коме, очнулись только сегодня. Ты, похоже, полностью пришел в себя, а вот у Драко отмечаются все признаки регрессии. Сейчас возраст его разума три-четыре года, но он сохранил... кое-какие воспоминания...

Гарри зажмурился. И он еще надеялся, что этот год окажется нормальным! Такое невезение еще поискать! Вдруг он почувствовал, как любопытная рука скользнула под одеяло и прошлась по его животу. Запаниковав, он подскочил на кровати и поймал блуждающую конечность.

– Что ты делаешь, Драко?

– Я ищу гебенка!

– Какого ребенка? – испуганно спросил Гарри, уже успев придумать множество самых сомнительных теорий.

– Я поцеловал тебя поцелуем любвииии! А мама сказала, что когда папа подагил ей поцелуй любви, они так сделали гебенка любви! МЕНЯ! Эй, мама, правильно? – Драко сразу же потребовал подтверждения у матери.

Гарри немедленно покраснел, вторя порозовевшей Нарциссе. Теперь уже Люциус насмешливо смотрел на жену. Что же, месть оказалась сладка!

– Ты подтверждаешь, Нарцисса? – с сарказмом поинтересовался мужчина.

– Мой ангел, не сейчас, а когда ты станешь большим, тогда возможно, и будет так...

– Гайи, а когда мы будем большими, то сделаем поцелуй любви, чтобы получить детей любви? – спросил вейла, невинно глядя в зеленые глаза Гарри, пораженного таким невероятным... удивительным... странным вопросом. Гарри даже не знал, как назвать этот вопрос. И что на него ответить – тоже.

– Эммм... Да... Конечно... – едва выдавил он.

Драко довольно прижался к нему, обхватив обеими руками.

Теперь Гарри точно знал, что всегда может оказаться хуже, чем совсем недавно казалось.

– Мистер Малфой, вам нужно вернуться в свою постель. Мне нужно осмотреть мистера Поттера.

– Нет! – тут же ответил блондин некрасивой злой женщине в белом.

– Думаю, на этот раз можно сделать исключение, Поппи, – вмешался директор, в голове которого уже сложился очередной план.

– Ладно, Альбус, но я хочу, чтобы остальные вышли!

Наконец медиведьма осталась наедине с юными партнерами.

– Мистер Поттер, поднимите, пожалуйста, верх своей пижамы.

Гарри едва удалось выполнить ее просьбу из-за так и не выпустившего его Драко.

– Гайи... У тебя на спине большая-большая бобо... Ты много падал?

– Эээ... Да, правильно, я часто падал с метлы.

– Надо быть остогожней. Папа говогит, что в воздухе надо дегжаться сильно-сильно! И ты тоже так должен делать.

– Обещаю, так и будет...

Мадам Помфри продолжала накладывать свои диагностические заклинания. Но у Мальчика-Который-Выжил не обнаружилось ничего, кроме усталости.

– Этим вечером вы сможете покинуть больничное крыло, но если появится даже малейшее недомогание, вы непременно должны прийти ко мне! Понятно?

– Да, мадам Помфри!

– А еще мистеру Малфою не помешало бы вернуться на свою постель...

– Нет! – тут же категорически ответил блондин, недобро сверкнув глазами на женщину.

– Что же... Я освобожу ему место рядом со мной...

Недовольная медиведьма наконец-то позволила взрослым вернуться в палату молодых людей. Сириус и Северус немедленно поспешили туда. Люциус и Нарцисса тоже не слишком от них отстали.

– Гарри, как ты?

– Думаю, нормально...

– Ты нас очень напугал, сын мой...

Драко внимательно смотрел на Северуса.

– Дядя Севи, ты папа Гайи?

Мастер Зелий заколебался. Как отреагирует его крестник сейчас? За спиной Северуса презрительно фыркнул Люциус.

– Да, мой маленький дракон.

– Папа! Мама! У Гайи тоже есть папа! Даже два!

– Знаю, Драко. Знаю. Впрочем, Северус, нам нужно будет поговорить...

– Да, Люциус, нужно...

Медиведьма доставила своим пациентам подносы с едой.

Наконец-то ей удалось добиться успеха, и вейла, надувшись, вернулся на свою кровать.

– Не хочу есть!

– Ангел мой, тебе нужно покушать, если ты хочешь, чтобы твои силы восстановились.

– Тогда пусть папа сделает мне змею из лоши... из вий... из вилок и ложек! Знаешь, Гайи, папа действительно хогошо делает змей! – с гордостью заявил Драко, не обращая внимания на подавленный вид своего отца.

– Даже не сомневаюсь в этом! – ответил гриффиндорец, со злостью глядя на Пожирателя Смерти.

И с каждой ложкой картофельного пюре на столовых приборах, по-змеиному извивавшихся до тех пор, пока не касались губ Драко, Люциус раз за разом повторял мольбу о том, как ему хочется, чтобы к сыну вернулся здравый разум. А остальные взрослые только потешались над процессом кормления.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри вошел в комнату Драко, держа его за руку.

Конечно же он мог признать, что случившееся вроде бы даже в чем-то полезно – появилось время подумать, понять недавно осознанные чувства, испытываемые к вейле, принять решения, поразмышлять о том, как добиться прощения за все сотворенное... Даже если Гарри и не хотел навредить, слизеринцу с самого начала этого учебного года пришлось немало вынести... А может быть даже с того момента, как он узнал имена своих потенциальных партнеров.

А еще Гарри понравился вредный ангелочек, которым очнулся Драко. Они вместе провели удивительный вечер в больничном крыле, и для гриффиндорца их общение оказалось странным и незабываемым. Особенно когда блондин успешно заставил уступить обоих несгибаемых экс-слизеринцев – Северуса Снейпа и Люциуса Малфоя! А когда ему исполнилось три-четыре года, он был точно таким же? Гарри вспомнил о фотографиях. Наверняка...

Если бы ему до начала каникул сказали, что он будет невероятно счастлив от того, что провел вечер с родителями – Северусом Снейпом, его вечной Немезидой, и вроде бы погибшим крестным, а так же с Малфоями, с чьим наследником оказался связан узами вейла-партнер... И произошло это всего лишь за несколько месяцев...

В конце концов он все же попросил разрешения покинуть это стерильное, слишком часто посещаемое им место. А поскольку оба юноши к этому времени оказались физически здоровы, мадам Помфри согласилась, только велела Гарри позаботиться о его вейле, из предосторожности изъяв палочку слизеринца. Дамблдор тоже согласился, что пока Драко находится в состоянии регрессии, гриффиндорец должен помогать ему. А тот и не стал сопротивляться, ведь сейчас для него это оказалось единственным шансом остаться рядом и, когда он снова станет нормальным, поговорить с ним серьезно, постараться улучшить будущие отношения. Иначе Драко вообще мог не позволить приблизиться...

Для Драко расставание с родителями оказалось болезненным, даже казалось, что прощальные поцелуи и ласки никак не закончатся, ведь он требовал еще и еще. И в этом Гарри тоже видел свою вину – ведь именно он лишил своего партнера родительского внимания, заставив остаться в одиночестве.

Драко прервал его мрачные мысли.

– Потти! – закричал он, заглядывая во все тайные и не очень уголки комнаты.

Гриффиндорец, насторожившись, вздрогнул.

– Потти! – опять закричал Драко.

Выскочивший откуда-то котенок гневно зашипел на Гарри, а затем поспешил к своему хозяину и замурлыкал от удовольствия, когда тот стал его гладить.

– Мой догогой, любимый котенок! Я так тебя люблю! Мой маааенький Потти!

Гарри с гримасой отвращения на лице смотрел, как слизеринец гладит своего... Потти! Он назвал этого мерзкого уличного кота тем самым прозвищем, которым обзывал его самого в прошлом, когда они были врагами! Да, когда он снова станет собой, с ним о многом нужно будет поговорить, в том числе и о его грубостях!

– А кто, кто же когмил моего котенка, Гайи? – с беспокойством спросил Драко.

– Наверняка домашние эльфы... Никто кроме нас и эльфов не может войти сюда без разрешения.

Блондин, успокоившись, кивнул и широко зевнул.

– Мы идем баиньки, Гайи?

– Ты устал?

– Да, сильно...

– Тогда иди прими душ, почисти зубы и надень пижаму.

– Я не могу один! Ты должен пойти со мной, помочь, как папа!

Гриффиндорец ошарашено уставился на своего партнера. Идти в душ с ним? Даже речи быть не может!

Драко смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читалась надежда. Гарри вздохнул и смирился.

Но когда он оказался под струями теплой воды вместе с великолепным обнаженным блондином, то наконец осознал истинное значение выражения «ирония судьбы». У него в течение нескольких недель была возможность прикасаться к своему вейле, стоило только захотеть, но тогда он к этому не стремился. А вот сейчас, под душем, он что угодно отдал бы, чтобы получить возможность чувственно ласкать это прекрасное тело... Но, к сожалению, учитывая возраст разума блондина, это оказалось бы педофилией... В результате он должен был целомудренно вымыть его, вытереть полотенцем, помочь надеть пижаму, уложить его спать, и сам чопорно улечься рядом. Да, наверняка таково его наказание за то, что оказался не в состоянии за придуманной им самим личностью разглядеть истинного Драко. Пришел его черед ждать и надеяться.

На кровать запрыгнул котенок и свернулся в клубок на подушке у головы своего хозяина, а вот сам блондин никак не мог успокоиться.

– Что такое, Драко?

– Я хочу моего Дракки, – со слезами в голосе отозвался тот.

– И кто же твой Дракки?

– Моя иггушка! – вздохнул он.

– Что же, где я могу найти его? – спросил брюнет.

Ему тут же вспомнились слова Гермионы: «Он был ребенком, играл, плакал, желал ласки... И конечно же у него была любимая плюшевая игрушка, сейчас наверняка спрятанная где-то в недрах сундука, чтобы никто не знал о ней, не знал, что он не может с ней окончательно расстаться».

Гарри встал и пошел к сундуку Драко. И почти на самом дне он нашел хорошо спрятанную местами потертую плюшевую игрушку, белого дракончика. У дракончика не хватало одного глаза, а язык жалобно свисал набок.

– Мой Дракки! – счастливо закричал блондин, увидев в руках Гарри игрушку.

Гарри протянул ее владельцу. Блондин тут же прижал дракончика к себе.

Неужели Гермиона действительно всегда права? Или же в этой догадке ей невероятно повезло попасть прямо в точку?

Усталый гриффиндорец погасил свет и лег в постель. Драко тут же прижался к нему.

– Спокойной ночи, мой пгинц... – прошептал он.

– Спи спокойно, ангел мой! – ответил Гарри, целуя его в лоб.

Он сам не заметил, как заснул, и сон к нему пришел спокойный, глубокий... В последнее время он редко погружался в такой сон без помощи зелья... Или без массажа...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Кабинет директора Хогвартса_

Северус Снейп не отводил взгляда от сидящего за своим столом директора... Старый хитрец что-то скрывал от него. Но вот что? Вспомнилось произошедшее в больничном крыле за три дня до нынешнего момента... Никогда ранее он не видел своего оптимистичного и жизнерадостного директора таким сердитым и расстроенным. Он испугался, что может лишиться Гарри, встревожился, что его главное оружие против Темного Лорда сломалось? Предположение кажется правдоподобным... Но вот предчувствие просто вопило, запрещая полагаться на первое же правдоподобное объяснение. Что-то тут явно не так.

– Альбус, сердце Гарри остановилось более чем на пятнадцать минут, а он очнулся, и осложнений у него не оказалось... Но для волшебника его силы и сама остановка сердца, и такой результат ее – нечто невероятное! Надеюсь, вы не скрываете от нас ничего, могущего объяснить такое явление!

– Северус, уверяю, тебе нечего опасаться. Дела идут лучше, чем ожидалось, и несчастный случай позволит Гарри по-настоящему заботиться о Драко, позволит мальчикам сблизиться и сейчас, и когда Драко окончательно придет в себя.

Директор улыбался. Его новый план, направленный на сближение двух молодых людей, был просто гениальным!

Мужчина, сидящий напротив, вздохнул.

– Он никогда не простит меня... Я ведь не рассказал ему, что связан с Сириусом Блэком, а так же что усыновил Гарри... но может быть в один прекрасный день он поймет...

– Мы живем в эпоху великих перемен, мой мальчик. Многое меняется, и люди тоже... Ты сам прекрасно помнишь, что произошло этим летом! Уверен, все будет в порядке, твой крестник все поймет, когда выздоровеет...

– Интересно, когда я получу привилегию просто поговорить с вами, так, чтобы любое ваше высказывание не просилось в список прорицаний?

– Северус, мне нечего утаивать за туманными фразами, – ответил старый манипулятор, но глаза его хитро блестели. – Я просто старался тебя немного подбодрить в это сложное время.

Мастер зелий молча встал и вышел из кабинета. Он все равно узнает, что скрыл от него старик!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_На следующее утро, слишком рано для Мальчика-Который-Выжил..._

– Гайи, хватит баиньки! Нужно вставать и идти в школу!

Гарри совсем не хотелось лишаться такого редкого ощущения благополучия. Но тут два пальца раздвинули ему веки левого глаза.

– Гайи! Вста-вай!

Два серо-голубых глаза оказались невероятно близко от лица гриффиндорца. Гарри так резко шарахнулся в сторону, что попросту рухнул с кровати. Впавший в детство вейла весело рассмеялся. С пола Гарри поднимался, тихо ворча себе под нос. Ему снился такой прекрасный сон, и тем мучительнее оказалось подобное пробуждение.

Они направились в ванную, что для Гарри стало не меньшей мукой, чем пробуждение. Что поделаешь! Гарри по-прежнему оставался в полной уверенности, что заслужил наказание! Но как же было трудно! И как только Драко снова станет собой, гриффиндорец хотел бы напомнить ему о разговоре под ивой и непременно попросить прощения... И он просто жаждал начать настоящие любовные отношения со своим вейлой! А так же хотелось наконец узнать, каков настоящий Драко Малфой, надеясь, что он действительно тот ласковый юноша, делавший ему невероятный массаж, нежно целовавший его у озера... Хотелось уверенности, что это не очередная его маска.

Гарри потряс головой, отгоняя и пугающие, и вызывающие возбуждение мысли. Сейчас ему следует позаботиться об этом ребенке, оказавшемся в теле юноши.

Собираясь на завтрак в Большой Зал, Драко схватил своего дракончика. Даже подумать было нельзя, чтобы он вышел отсюда с игрушкой. Конечно же потом, когда слизеринец придет в себя и они помирятся, над подобным эпизодом можно будет посмеяться, но сейчас, если он допустит подобное, его родители живьем снимут с него кожу. А Малфои присоединятся!

– Драко, ты не можешь взять Дракки с собой. Оставь его здесь, – резковато приказал он.

Глаза Драко тут же наполнились слезами, губы задрожали.

– Нет, нет, ангел мой! Пойми, так надо, ведь Дракки следил за тем, чтобы ты спокойно спал ночью, теперь он тоже должен поспать, ведь следующей ночью он снова должен будет хранить твой сон... А сейчас ты обними его и поцелуй. И, если хочешь, возьми с собой Потти. Ты даже можешь сам покормить его. Ну как, хочешь?

Слезы Драко мгновенно высохли. Он пришел в восторг от разрешения взять с собой котенка. Да и сам Гарри был доволен своей идеей.

Вот только не помешало бы кому-нибудь напомнить несчастному, что большинство его светлых идей выходили ему боком. К сожалению, предупреждения оказалось сделать некому, и нашему бравому гриффиндорцу снова пришлось брать на себя ответственность за свои слова и действия.

Опыт прошлого так и не пошел впрок. Взяв Драко за доверчиво протянутую руку, он повел его на завтрак в Большой Зал.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Всего десять секунд миновало с момента, как он сел за гриффиндорский стол, а неприятности уже начались.

– Что это за уродливый котенок, Малфой? – спросил Симус, глядя на взъерошенного котенка, возмущенно шипевшего на всех с такой яростью, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

– Так, оставьте его все в покое! – тут же вмешался Гарри, в котором взыграла жажда защищать Драко.

Добавить что-то еще он просто не успел – заговорил директор.

– Доброе утро, мои дорогие ученики. Я хотел бы сделать одно объявление. Не беспокойтесь, долго говорить я не стану. Вы быстро сможете вернуться к вкусной еде. Как вы уже знаете, с вашим товарищем, Драко Малфоем, произошел несчастный случай. Как видите, физически он уже в полном порядке. К сожалению, у него сейчас небольшая психическая регрессия. Так что прошу вас обратить на это внимание и вести себя с ним так, как если перед вами оказался маленький ребенок... Благодарю за внимание и желаю вам приятного аппетита.

Сразу же после слов директора все присутствующие в Зале загомонили.

– Гайи, пожалуйста... – заговорил Драко, состроив самую милую гримаску, заставлявшую пойти ему на встречу в любой просьбе не только его родителей, но и его крестного.

– Да, ангел?

– Можно мне сходить к моим дгузьям?

– К ужасным слизеринцам? – вмешался Рон.

– Они не ужасные! Это МОИ друзья! – рассержено ответил блондин.

– Рон, прошу тебя... Он даже не понимает, что ты подразумеваешь. Он сейчас слишком маленький!

– Гайи? – продолжал настаивать ангелочек-манипулятор.

– Ладно, но не забудь хорошо позавтракать.

– Да! Конечно!

Драко подхватил своего котенка и побежал к слизеринскому столу. Гарри насторожено проводил его взглядом.

За столом Зелено-Серебряных взвыли от восторга. Сейчас этот стол оказался шумнее, чем стол их вечных врагов.

– Пгивет, дгузья! – весело воскликнул Драко.

– Здравствуй, Драко.

Винсент и Грегори подвинулись, давая ему место между собой, как и раньше.

– У тебя очень... милый... котенок, Драко, – осторожно заговорила Миллисент.

– Это мой котенок. Но я знаю, что он гадкий, вечно гастгепаный и не забавный! Потому я назвал его Потти, как и Гайи! Но все-таки он милый и я его люблю! – громко, на весь Зал, сообщил Драко.

Все, кроме Гарри, рассмеялись. А сам Гарри при этих словах поперхнулся тыквенным соком. Откашлявшись, он повернулся и окликнул слизеринца:

– Драко Малфой!

– Но это же пгавда! Тебя я тоже люблю! – немедленно начал оправдываться тот, неистово кивая головой, неправильно поняв возмущение Гарри.

Гарри, обезоруженный такой чистосердечной непосредственностью, не смог его ругать. Прикусив губу, он снова взялся за свой завтрак, не обращая внимания на насмешки своих товарищей. _«Похоже, нужно прекратить думать, что у меня могут возникнуть какие-либо гениальные идеи! Хлопот будет меньше!»_ – решил он сам для себя.

За начавшимся за слизеринским столом весельем никто так и не заметил, что Драко, подкармливая кусочками колбасы своего котенка, сам ничего так и не съел.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Едва забравшись в душный кабинет Прорицаний, Драко сначала восторженно завертел головой, о потом побежал рассматривать поразившие его вещи поближе.

– Ооо! Глянь, Гайи! Какой кгасивый мячик!

Вмешаться Гарри не успел, а непонимающий блондин уже бросил «кгасивый мячик» на пол, чтобы его котенок тоже мог поиграть с ним. Хрустальный шар не выдержал такого обращения и разбился прямо у ног немедленно расплакавшегося Драко. Его котенок, мяукнув от страха, уцепился за брюки юноши.

Гарри вздохнул. _«Если же моя великая идея продолжает вертеться в голове, то стоит непременно обратиться за советом к Гермионе, отцу или папе... К кому угодно, даже к Рону, но только не поддаваться желанию реализовать ее!» _

– О Моргана великая! Какая трагедия! Разбить хрустальный шар – к большому несчастью! – трагически вскрикнула только что вошедшая Сивилла Трелони.

Она упала на пуф и прижала руку ко лбу в знак великого страдания. Чуть успокоившийся Драко, приняв самый ангельский вид, приблизился к ней и решительно сел ей на колени.

– Я не нагочно, пгелестная леди... – промурлыкал светловолосый манипулятор.

Притворщик против притворщицы... Гарри глазам своим не верил. Сивилла Трелони сначала удивилась, а потом восхищенно глянула на юношу. Небольшой комплимент, улыбка – и все переменилось.

– О, так это с тобой, малыш, произошел тот ужасный несчастный случай... Тогда ничего страшного, маленький мой! У меня еще много хрустальных шаров. Одним меньше – не велика разница!

_«О да! Только что намечалась трагедия века, а теперь...»_ – с презрением подумал Гарри.

– Что ты, пгелестная леди! Мне таааак жаааль! Папа купит тебе еще, намного кгасивее! – заявил широко улыбающийся Драко.

– Не стоит, мой маленький ангелочек!

– У тебя кгасивые бгаслеты! – заметил «маленький ангелочек», не обращая внимания на унылые взгляды учеников.

– Так возьми их! Можешь поиграть с ними!

Все ошеломленно застыли. Трелони глянула на них и отослала всех гадать на кофейной гуще, велев записать предсказания. Сама же она предпочла беседовать с Драко, который радовался, ведь ему удалось найти кого-то, уступавшего его любой прихоти. Еще больше его радовало, что это произошло в таком интересном месте, полном необычных вещей.

Сивиллу же очаровала лесть юноши. Она понимала, что он сейчас несколько не в себе, но она помнила высказывание «устами младенцев глаголет истина». А мальчик сказал ей, что она прелестна...

– Ооо, какая милая чашка!

– Это не чашка, это сосуд для фимиама.

– А это что за маленькая палочка?

– Гадательный пест для общения с Предками...

– У тебя много хогошеньких ожегелий?

– Это не ожерелья, а маятники.

– А эти кагтинки?

– Это карты Таро, чтобы читать будущее.

И дальше, и дальше, вопросы-ответы... Гарри радовало одно – в этот день прорицательница не предсказывала ему никаких ужасных и мучительных смертей. Она сейчас играла в няню... Было заметно: и Драко очарован, и Сивилла радовалась, что нашелся хоть кто-то, восторженно внимающий ее словам.

Другие же ученики посматривали на странную парочку наполовину удивленно, наполовину озадачено.

Рон склонился к Гарри и прошептал:

– Прошу тебя, Гарри... Когда Малфой снова станет собой, разреши мне рассказать ему, что он сидел на коленях у Трелони, говорил ей, что она прелестна и с восторгом впитывал каждое ее слово... Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!

Гарри улыбнулся. Почему бы и не позволить такую маленькую радость. Тем более что Драко все равно об этом расскажут, если он сам помнить не будет. И он кивнул.

– Спасибо! Ты настоящий друг!

– Думаю, ему много о чем можно будет рассказать, если посмотреть, как он сейчас себя ведет, – горько вздохнула Гермиона, глядя, как Драко играет в призрака с помощью шали профессора Прорицаний под добродушным взглядом женщины.

Урок прошел быстрее, оживленный болтовней слизеринца, обычно презиравшего этот предмет и называвшего его «невыносимым обманом». Хотя Гарри все равно весь извелся в ожидании завершения урока. Одно только радовало – смерти сегодня ему так и не предсказали.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Следующим уроком оказался Уход за Магическими Существами.

Драко на ангелочка больше не походил. В блондине проснулась невероятная энергичность, и теперь он бегал туда-сюда, желая увидеть всех интересных и прекрасных зверей, имеющихся у Рубеуса Хагрида. Гарри никак не удавалось унять чрезмерную активность жизнерадостного вейлы.

– Гайи, глянь, кошечки! Как мой Потти!

– Нет, Драко, это не кошки. Они слишком большие.

– Драко почти прав, Гарри. Это книззлы. Кто может рассказать мне о них? – вмешался Хагрид.

Первой, как всегда, подняла руку Гермиона.

– Гермиона?

– Это очень умные существа из семейства кошачьих. У них очень густой мех, большие уши и хвост, напоминающий львиный. Они способны обнаруживать недобрых или подозрительных лиц. Если книззл приходит к волшебнику или волшебнице, то он становится прекрасным домашним животным или фамилиаром. Да, кстати, мой Живоглот – полукниззл.

– И моя миссис Норрис тоже, мисс Грэйнджер. Именно поэтому она всегда находит мелких хулиганов, бродящих по ночам по Хогвартсу, – заявил кислый голос из-за спин учеников.

Ученики вздрогнули, поняв, что не заметили подошедшего завхоза со своей кошкой, которую он непонятно как нашел.

Драко подбежал к сварливому старику, с энтузиазмом и гордостью воскликнув:

– Это мама Потти! Она не пгопала! У нее был гебенок, мой маааенький котенок, Потти!

Затем, осознав, что действует невежливо, он с улыбкой добавил:

– Здгавствуйте, мистег хганитель замка!

Завхоз в ответ на такое обращение едва вымучил улыбку, и на мгновение его глаза потеряли свою суровость.

Рон шепнул Гарри:

– Теперь я понимаю, откуда взялся котенок.

– У вас есть что сказать, мистер Уизли? – прошипел Филч.

– Нет, мистер Филч! Я просто сказал Гарри, что именно в этом и была причина исчезновения вашей питомицы, а не из-за него, хотя вы и обвинили его в этом в первый учебный день!

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на своего друга. Тот сейчас явно пытался применить слизеринскую тактику.

Завхоз заколебался, пробурчал себе что-то под нос и отправился восвояси, так и не сказав больше ничего.

– До свиданья, милый мистег! До свиданья, мама Потти! – закричал Драко, махая рукой в знак прощания.

– Рон!

– Но это же правда, Гермиона! Он должен был извиниться!

– Я просто хотела тебе сказать, что ты правильно сделал, когда заявил ему это. Ты был великолепен!

Рыжик покраснел от такого неожиданного комплимента. А немного огорченный Хагрид сказал:

– Я поблагодарю мистера Филча, что он пришел... даже когда у него мало времени... Но мы продолжим наше занятие о книззлах...

Урок продолжался безо всяких неприятностей, пока Драко своими слезами не прервал его.

– Что случилось? – терпеливо спросил Гарри.

– Я хочу есть... – пожаловался блондин, глядя на него глазами, полными слез.

– Разве я не говорил тебе хорошо позавтракать? – поинтересовался Гарри.

– Я забыл... – всхлипнув, признал голодающий.

– Может быть у кого-нибудь есть хоть что-то съедобное? – с надеждой поинтересовался Избранный.

Все молчали. Хотя...

– Гарри, у меня с собой есть один из моих бисквитов, – гордо сообщил Хагрид.

– О...

Драко не стал ждать, пока будет сказано еще что-то, поспешив схватить то, что протягивал ему профессор. Вежливо поблагодарив, он уселся на камень и с видимым удовольствием начал грызть презент.

Троица гриффиндорцев растеряно смотрела на него. Пару раз попробовав выпечку Хагрида, они уже знали – повезло, если зубы выдержали ее твердость.

– Гарри?

– Да, Рон?

– Ты не можешь позволить ему съесть это!

– Он перестал плакать, не капризничает, да и занятие окончится еще до того, как он съест хотя бы половину. Так неужели я стану жаловаться? – ответил Гарри.

– Если он не сломает зубы, так намертво забьет желудок!

– Окажись у бисквитов Хагрида такой результат, и я стану вручать тебе их перед каждым уроком. Это помешает тебе болтать, да и твой желудок перестанет бурчать от голода уже через час после еды! – отрезала Гермиона.

Вот и конец похвалам, очнулась прилежная ученица, беспокоящаяся о занятиях. Гарри старательно сдерживал смех, пытаясь не смотреть на дующегося Рона.

И до самого конца урока никто не слышал ни Драко, ни Рона.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Вторая половина дня, урок Истории Магии, преподаваемый профессором Биннсом_

Гарри с нежностью наблюдал за рисующим Драко.

Во время обеда он сам проследил, чтобы Драко хорошо покушал, не желая очередной истерики.

Их профессор-призрак как обычно читал свою лекцию, стоя рядом с Драко. Гарри казалось, что он благожелательно смотрел на слизеринца. Даже странно, обычно эта сущность никогда не проявляла ни малейшего чувства. Ни разу за все годы обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе. Драко поднял свой лист и показал его профессору, а тот улыбнулся и подмигнул юноше. Гарри вздрогнул и толкнул Рона локтем, вырывая его из дремоты. Тот вопросительно глянул на друга. Гарри глазами указал на профессора, все еще улыбающегося рисунку. Оба гриффиндорца почти легли на парту, стараясь рассмотреть, что же такого нарисовал вейла. Три ужасных тролля на поле боя, но... У чудищ были лица Рона, Гермионы и Гарри.

Да, теперь Гарри смотрел на Драко не так нежно.

– Смотри-ка, Гарри, он смог покорить вечно индифферентного профессора Биннса, и тот смеется над нами вместе с ним... – яростно шептал рыжий.

А тем временем Драко заснул на своем столе. Сказались и утренняя взбудораженность, и вкусная еда, и слишком юный возраст его разума. Ведь сейчас подошло время привычного для детей дневного сна... А преподаватель Истории Магии стал говорить тише, убаюкивая своего любимого ученика.

– Мерлин, Гарри, если он продолжит, я рухну в глубочайшую кому!

– Знаю, знаю, Рон... Посмотри, даже Миона с трудом держится...

Действительно, Гермиона уже не так яростно строчила в своем пергаменте, ее веки становились все тяжелее и тяжелее... И ко всеобщему сожалению, никто не мог сказать, когда окончился урок.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В воздухе над квиддичным полем_

Гарри летел, и Драко, прильнувший к нему, восторгался от того, что оказался так высоко. Он так хотел полетать на метле, что гриффиндорец не сумел отказать... особенно когда блондин, прося, кокетливо одарил его «поцелуем любви». Смутившись, Гарри все же уступил. И вот теперь, высоко в небе, его вейла крепко прижимался к нему.

Их полет прервал Эндрю, подлетевший к ним.

– Гарри...

– Эндрю? Тренировка ведь уже закончилась.

– Я хотел поговорить с тобой... – застеснявшись, сказал мальчик.

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет, просто я давно хотел сказать... Но не знаю, как ты это воспримешь...

– Слушаю тебя, – с улыбкой ответил Гарри.

– Я рад, что ты принял Драко... потому что... потому что он не будет с... Грейбеком...

– Спасибо, Эндрю, но ты же знаешь, я никого бы не бросил во власти этого оборотня!

Гарри не ожидал, что мальчик резко покраснеет.

– Эндрю? – встревожился Гарри.

– Это не... не из-за этого... Ты же не станешь меня ненавидеть, Гарри? Даже если я скажу что-то ужасное?

– Нет... Конечно же нет, – ответил парень, еще больше беспокоясь.

– Я не хотел, чтобы Драко был с Грейбеком, потому что тогда он останется свободным для того, кто его очень долго любит! – торопливо выпалил Эндрю, как будто стараясь побыстрее избавиться от этой информации.

– И для кого же? – с любопытством поинтересовался гриффиндорец.

– Для моего отца... – признал юный слизеринец, опуская глаза на рукоять своей метлы, которую он стиснул так крепко, что побелели пальцы.

Гарри молчал. Значит, у Эвана Розье слабость к ужасному оборотню? И как же такое случилось?

Драко прервал молчание:

– Фенгиг хогоший. Он сказал, что любит меня... что даст мне много подагков... и защитит от плохой злой змеи... он даже поцеловал мою ладонь!

Гарри испуганно оглянулся на него. А затем в нем проснулось чудовище ревности – вот в чем оказалась причина поведения его вейлы в день, когда случилось нападение на Хогсмид! Он встретил Фенрира, и тот попытался соблазнить его! Нет, оборотень не получит вейлу! Никогда! Драко принадлежит Гарри!

– Ты сердишься, Гарри? – спросил Эндрю.

– Нет, Эндрю. Мне просто не нравится, что оборотень крутится вокруг моего партнера.

– Тебя не шокировали предпочтения моего отца?

– Эндрю, взрослые сами выбирают, что их привлекает, а уж в их страстях тем более...

– Но ты не выбирал?

– Да... Но судьба в случае с вейлами не ошибается, Эндрю... И я рад, что стал партнером Драко...

– Ты меня любишь, мой возлюбленный пгинц? – спросил самый заинтересованный в обсуждении.

– Да, я очень люблю тебя, мой ангел.

– Здогово!

– Гарри, а меня? – робко поинтересовался Эндрю.

– И тебя тоже! Я тебя обожаю! – ответил Гарри, подняв глаза к небу. А затем он спросил: – А сам ты что думаешь? Я о твоем отце.

Мальчик вздохнул.

– Он не знает, что я знаю... А сам он... Пока он не пострадал... но Грейбек... в общем, я немного боюсь за него... И за себя тоже... – добавил он шепотом.

– Я уверен, твой отец не сделает ничего, могущего повредить тебе. Вроде бы взрослые знают, что делают... Ну, в общем, они в этом уверены... Ты не волнуйся, все наладится...

– Спасибо, Гарри.

И обеспокоенный Эндрю направил свою метлу вниз. Гарри проследил за его снижением. Потом нужно будет поговорить с ним еще раз, более вдумчиво и серьезно.

А пока Гарри возобновил свой полет, радуя Драко виражами. Ему казалось, что сейчас во всем мире остались только они двое. И как же ему было хорошо... Никакая боль, никакое недомогание или пустота в груди не портили впечатление. Должно быть это из-за укрепляющейся связи вейла-партнер...

Оглянувшись, он улыбнулся, ловя ответную улыбку блондина.

Ничто не могло испортить этот миг радости. Даже две бусинки глаз, с ненавистью следившие за ними из-под куста, расположенного неподалеку от квиддичного поля.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В усадьбе Реддлов, резиденции Темного Лорда_

Эван Розье, стоящий среди Пожирателей Смерти, слушал отчет Питера Петтигрю, описывающего регрессию младшего Малфоя и его сближение с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Плохие новости для всех, кроме самого Эвана. Если Поттер сумеет удержать своего вейлу, Фенриру придется отступиться, а для Эвана это окажется идеальным случаем для сближения с оборотнем... Одинокий, несчастный, с раненой гордостью от того, что выбрали не его, он наверняка позволит себя успокоить и будет более склонен ответить положительно на соблазнение... Да, конечно, он отыграется на утешающем... Ну и пусть! Эван все равно отчаянно влюблен в этого ужасного человека. Вот только с тех пор, как он видел его пыл в том тупичке во время атаки на Хогсмид, он мечтал и о нежной стороне этого мужчины... в общем, жаль, если он окажется только утешением...

Пожиратель Смерти позволил себе погрузиться в размышления. А если оборотень примет его, то как об этом сообщить сыну? Фенрир Грейбек стал для каждого маленького волшебника кошмаром. Мужчина попытался представить, как будет выглядеть их разговор. Наверное так:

– Сын, я должен сообщить тебе, что решил связать свою жизнь с Фенриром Грейбеком...

– Но отец... Он же оборотень... Я не хочу, чтобы он покусал вас... Он меня пугает...

– Он не станет этого делать, и тебя тоже не покусает... ну... я уверен в этом...

– Хорошо, отец, если вы так уверены и если вы счастливы с ним, я согласен стать ему пасынком!

Эван глупо улыбался под своей маской Пожирателя, когда по залу пролетел взбудораженный шепот.

– Питер, превосссходный план! – прошипел Темный Лорд. – Но есссли ты потерпишшшь неудачу – поплатишшшься жизнью! Иди! Люциуссс, Белатрикссс, Фенрир, вы оссстанетесссь со мной!

Какой план? О нет, он ведь не слышал ничего происходящего на этом собрании! Он даже спросить ни о чем не сможет, не прослыв идиотом, мечтающим в самый ответственный момент... Если бы Лорд заметил, то под Круцио помечтать бы явно не удалось!

И Эван Розье, находящийся в полном неведении о будущих событиях, покинул собрание.

**Сноски**

17. Регрессия – защитный механизм, являющийся формой психологического приспособления в ситуации конфликта или тревоги, когда человек бессознательно прибегает к более ранним, менее зрелым и менее адекватным образцам поведения, которые кажутся ему гарантирующими защиту и безопасность


	17. Глава 17: Регрессия Часть 2

_**Глава 17: Регрессия. Часть 2**_

_В Большом Зале, во время завтрака_

На завтраке все ученики удивились, увидев свежего и хорошо одетого Гарри. Да, за все шесть лет обучения таким он перед ними не представал. А он был счастлив. Ведь у него появилась семья, у него верные друзья и... и очаровательный партнер! Тревожило конечно, что сейчас его партнер не совсем в себе, но... Взрослые обещали, что это поправимо. Гриффиндорец, наконец отбросив свои заблуждения и предубеждения, уже все успел хорошо обдумать. И все, что он вспомнил, все замеченное им в его вейле только подтверждало, что если бы не его ошибки, они могли бы оказаться прекрасной парой. Могли раньше... смогут и теперь. Да, невероятно хотелось, чтобы Драко быстрее пришел в себя и согласился принять его извинения и... снова стал видеть в нем свою пару.

Гарри осторожно посмотрел на него. Слизеринец с помощью соломинки пускал пузыри в стакане с тыквенным соком под умиленными взглядами сидящих рядом учеников(18).

_«Да, я пока не заслужил своей удачи, но сделаю все, чтобы вернуть ее... Его!»_

Рон, как обычно, застонал, увидев слизеринца за столом.

– О, сколько можно... Он будет сидеть здесь до окончания школы. Так что хватит ворчать, Рон, – посоветовала Гермиона.

– Ворчун-Рончун(19)! – тут же удивительно четко проартикулировал тихий голосок.

– Ну вот, смотрите! Сами же видите, что даже в таком состоянии он по-прежнему остался подлым слизеринцем! Он насмехается надо мной! – возмутился Рон, не обращая внимания на смех гриффиндорцев.

– Рон, ты же и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что это произошло безо всякой задней мысли, он просто обратил наше внимание на созвучие. Умница, Драко!

– Ты его еще и поощряешь! – возмутился рыжик.

– Да нет же, нет, ворчун ты наш! – вмешался Невилл.

Гарри улыбнулся своему обычно робкому товарищу. У него этим летом тоже перевернулась жизнь. Он снова обрел своих родителей. Они вернулись, благодаря сочетанному лечению с помощью восстанавливающего зелья от одного известного Мастера Зелий и спровоцированного психологического шока. Да еще какого шока! Кстати, когда Драко придет в себя, нужно будет поговорить с ним и об этом. Ведь если бы он заранее подумал о том, какие катастрофы может спровоцировать умалчивание, не случилось бы этой.

В общем, надежда горела в груди...

После слов Невилла уже все присутствующие за гриффиндорским столом решили поддразнить рыжика ворчуном, а Драко весело смотрел на них всех.

Гарри, помня о случившемся вчера, внимательно проследил за тем, чтобы Драко съел свой завтрак. Он даже забрал для него самую последнюю колбаску с блюда.

Рон просто взвыл.

– Нееет! Теперь для него у меня просто выхватывают еду изо рта!

– Рон, не преувеличивай. На столе еды хватает!

– Но Миона, это же была последняя колбаска! – захныкал обжора.

– Так возьми что-нибудь другое! А с колбасками завтра наверстаешь! – раздраженно ответила шатенка.

– Мне не нравится, что гадк...

Рон не смог договорить. Когда он поднял глаза от стола, он немедленно наткнулся на робкий взгляд ангельски улыбающегося Драко. Слизеринец протягивал ему тарелку с последней колбаской, только что положенной туда Гарри. Рону только и оставалось с благодарностью принять эту тарелку. Драко повернулся к своему партнеру, ожидая получить согласие с его действиями. А тот просто растаял под его взглядом:

– Хорошо, ангел мой. С твоей стороны было очень мило поступить так. Но я сейчас положу тебе яиц, и ты их непременно съешь, чтобы на этот раз продержаться до самого обеда.

Довольный собой, Драко подождал, пока Гарри положил ему обещанное.

– Да, хорошо бы он таким и остался, – выдал Рон между двумя укусами колбаски.

– О, смотрю, хватило колбаски и улыбки, чтобы наш рыжий лев успокоился и закинул винтовку на плечо, – недобро хмыкнула Гермиона, не слишком довольная его словами.

– И ничего не успокоился... Кстати, что такое винтовка?

– Это такая маггловская вещь, с которой я бы не советовала сталкиваться.

– Миона, а ты помнишь, что «путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок»? – поинтересовался Гарри.

– Да, конечно.

– Тогда ты знаешь, что тебе нужно делать...

– Гарри! – тут же вскрикнули его друзья.

А сам Гарри с улыбкой вернулся к своему завтраку. Раздумывая, он заметил, что ему все же проще с изменившимся вейлой. Может быть из-за того, что на него не давила атмосфера взаимного недоверия? Или же его успокаивала невинность Драко? Ему нравилось возиться с вейлой... То есть, ему нравилась возможность сделать кого-то счастливым обычными действиями?

Гарри тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли. Все равно сначала им надо будет откровенно поговорить. Потом, когда он станет собой...

Когда завтрак закончился, семикурсники встали из-за стола с тяжелыми сердцами. Впереди их ждали Зелья. Предмет, пугавший почти всех учеников.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Северус Снейп злился. Темный Лорд заставил его заниматься неизвестным зельем, и из-за этого он пропустил очередное собрание Пожирателей Смерти! Более того, он так и не понял, для чего это зелье предназначено... да и с самого собрания не вернулся никто из могущих рассказать о происходящем там. Очень плохой знак!

Он почти влетел в свой класс. Ученики уже сидели на своих местах. Он обязан нормально провести занятия, несмотря на все свалившееся ему на голову... несмотря на то, что из головы никак не выходили Гарри, Драко, Люциус, отсутствие на собрании, зелье, ощущавшееся как чистая черная магия... Но все мысли оказались выбиты у него, не ожидающего неприятностей в своем классе до начала занятия, из головы, когда на него накинулся и начал щекотать некий блондин.

– Пощекочем-пощекочем! Мой догогой дядя Севи! Пощекочем-пощекочем!

Смеха сдержать не удалось.

Если бы случившееся не вышибло из голов семикурсников Слизерина и Гриффиндора последний разум, который там еще оставался, они непременно бы рассмеялись. Но сейчас у них попросту отвисли челюсти. Все ученики озадаченно хлопали глазами и трясли головами, пытаясь избавиться от галлюцинации. Ведь не мог же холодный и саркастичный Мастер Зелий заливаться смехом под щекочущими пальцами? Впрочем, это наверняка была иллюзия, ведь вышеупомянутый Мастер Зелий оказался у себя за столом, надменно одергивая мантию. На лице его царило ледяное выражение.

Северус поднялся так же быстро, как и упал. Усадив Драко на место, он постарался изобразить перед своими учениками что-то, подобающее Ужасу Подземелий.

– Если этот... инцидент выйдет за пределы стен этого класса, все вы – абсолютно все – будете чистить пол этого класса так долго, что по имени узнаете каждый камень... сможете дать каждому камешку ласковое имя! Всем понятно?

Испуганные ученики закивали.

– Рецепт на доске! Чего вы еще ждете?

Все поспешили заняться работой... кроме Драко. Он встал, подошел к Северусу, усевшемуся за свой стол, и спросил, глядя на него глазами, полными слез:

– Ты сегдишься... хнык... на меня... хнык... дядя Севи? Хнык...

– Нет, Драко, но я сейчас на занятии... это моя работа. А что тебе говорил папа о работе?

– Не мешать стагшим, когда они габотают...

– Да, правильно. А теперь вытри слезы. Вот, этот леденец я изъял у одного из учеников. Возьми его и иди на свое место.

Драко не заставил себя долго просить. Схватив конфету, он поспешил за свою парту, собираясь там полакомиться леденцом.

В самой глубине класса Невилл напрасно пытался подбодрить себя и приготовить зелье, заданное профессором, чьи уроки всегда были для парня кошмаром. Да, этот предмет пугал его... Он старался успокоиться и добросовестно следовать приведенному на доске рецепту. Но нервозность как обычно перешла в панику, и он все-таки запутался в последовательности добавления ингредиентов. А ведь с начала занятия даже пятнадцати минут не прошло! Если он сейчас добавит что-то не то, то испортит зелье, и хорошо если оно еще не взорвется. Его руки дрожали все сильнее и сильнее, на глаза сами собой наворачивались слезы, и горло вдруг сжалось...

Внезапно перед его глазами появилась чья-то бледная ладонь, сжимавшая уже подготовленный Сассапарель(20). Парень поднял голову и увидел Драко, с улыбкой протягивающего ему растение. Интересно, а он вообще понимает, что с этим ингредиентом надо делать? Что же, наверное, хуже уже не будет... Так что он взял требуемое для зелья количество и бросил в котел. Сам же резко отодвинулся, заслоняя Драко от возможных последствий. И ничего опасного не произошло. Зелье стало голубым. Невилл быстро посмотрел по сторонам, отмечая, что зелья у соседей такого же цвета. Он глянул на ласково улыбающегося Драко.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он. – А мог бы ты помочь мне еще немного?

– Я помогу, да! Мне нгавится делать зелья. Особенно с дядей Севи! – воскликнул слизеринец.

Невилл с ужасом огляделся. Снейп конечно же должен был все это услышать. Но он даже не поднял глаз от листа пергамента, на котором что-то быстро строчил... наверное, проверял чье-то эссе и сейчас писал оскорбительный отзыв... Вот только зельевар всегда видел и слышал все происходящее в классе. Даже странно, что он не отреагировал... Может быть он попросту решил игнорировать выходки своего заколдованного ученика?

Северус действительно слышал все, что происходило в классе. Но он решил – пусть. Возможно, если гриффиндорцы привяжутся к его крестнику, находящемуся в таком состоянии, то потом, когда он придет в себя, они окажутся к нему более дружелюбными. Все возможно... Почему бы не попытать счастья...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Урок Трансфигурации оказался не менее удивителен.

– Миссис Киса! Миссис Киса! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, покажи котика! Пожааааалуйстааа!

Драко подскочил к всегда строгой Минерве МакГонагалл, умоляя ее превратиться для него. Профессор же, дав ученикам задание трансфигурировать чайник в мышь, перестала обращать на них внимание. Она превратилась в кошку и оказалась слишком занятой, отвлекая Драко Малфоя от происходящего в классе. И все семикурсники остались полностью убеждены, что Драко, снова став собой, никогда не оправится от шока, узнав об этом эпизоде... если конечно до того он не получит инфаркт, осознав случившееся на уроке Прорицаний.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

По пути в Большой Зал Гарри, разговаривавший с друзьями, вел Драко за руку. А тот внезапно резко остановился.

– Гайи, ты видел большую мышь? Она на меня смотгела маленькими глазами...

– Где ты видел большую мышь, Драко?

– Там, гядом с лестницей...

– Знаешь, милый, в Хогвартсе должно быть много мышей, – тихо сказала Гермиона.

– Но та на меня смотгела! – настаивал блондин.

Думаю, ему просто хочется поиграть с животными, как вчера, у Хагрида, – предположил Рон.

– Возможно... Драко, ты хочешь позже, после окончания уроков, навестить Хагрида? – предложил Гарри.

– Да! – радостно ответил слизеринец, не способный сейчас долго концентрироваться на одной проблеме.

И все они снова двинулись к Большому Залу. Драко восторженно лепетал, предвкушая новую встречу с «маааенькими зверушками».

А за углом одного из поворотов тихо сидел наблюдатель.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Урок Чар прошел без эксцессов, но едва ученики миновали дверь кабинета Защиты от Темных Искусств, Драко бросился к преподавателю и заголосил:

– Ооооо! Я хочу поиггать с большим вау-вау! Пожалуйстаааа, я хочу поиггать с большим вау-вау!

Сириус побледнел. Только бы никто не провел никаких ассоциаций(21)! Гарри поспешил вмешаться:

– Драко, я же говорил тебе, что к зверям Хагрида мы пойдем после уроков! Но раз тебе так сильно хочется... мы пойдем туда сейчас. Можно, профессор Лэбиус? Я нагоню пропущенное позже...

– Конечно, Гарри. Директор предупредил нас, что тебе, возможно, время от времени придется отлучаться с занятий, чтобы помочь своему партнеру...

И Гарри быстро вывел Драко из класса. Тот сначала расстроился, но потом снова пришел в жизнерадостное состояние и всю дорогу до жилища Хагрида рассказывал, чем они станут сейчас заниматься.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

– Здрасте, Гарри, Драко. А что вы тут делаете, малыши? – удивленно поинтересовался Хагрид

– Я увел Драко с занятия по ЗоТИ, он больше не мог вести себя спокойно, – не раздумывая, солгал Гарри. – Мне показалось, что ему понравится снова побывать тут.

– Я рад, что вы тут! У меня тут малые единорожки, которых можно ему показать!

– Дети единогогов? – радостно воскликнул Драко.

– Ага!

И Хагрид повел взбудораженного юношу посмотреть на детенышей таких редких животных. Приведя его в загончик, полувеликан попытался объяснить Драко, как сложно подобраться к единорожкам поближе, но те сами доверчиво подошли к слизеринцу, чувствуя в нем чистую душу ребенка...

Гарри растрогано наблюдал за ними издалека. Хагрид тоже отошел, не желая разрушать прелесть такого невероятного момента.

– Гарри, мож, пока чайку хочешь?

– С удовольствием, Хагрид.

Они вместе вошли в дом, время от времени поглядывая на играющего с единорогами Драко.

– Я никогда раньше такого не видел! Даже я могу только давать им еду!

– У Драко восстановилась та самая чистота духа, которая свойственна только маленьким детям...

Гарри вспомнил фотографии из альбома, который он бестактно просмотрел. Может быть стоило сделать несколько снимков? Несомненно слизеринцу понравятся настолько исключительные изображения.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

А светловолосый юноша был в восторге. Невероятно красивые маленькие умные создания охотно вступали в игру. Но вдруг они отступили назад, настороженно принюхались и убежали. Драко было расстроился, но огорчение его оказалось недолгим – перед ним появилась та самая большая мышь, которую он видел перед обедом.

– Ой, вот и ты, милая большая мышка! Иди ко мне, я тебя поглажу!

Драко осторожно подошел к животному, но то отступило. Удивленный, он снова подобрался к мыши, а она снова попятилась. Так продолжалось некоторое время, и блондин не осознавал, что уже покинул загон и опасно приблизился к Запретному Лесу...

В это время Гарри в очередной раз выглянул из окна и обнаружил, что его вейла исчез.

– Хагрид, я не вижу Драко. Пойду посмотрю, куда он отошел.

И гриффиндорец поспешил наружу. Драко по-прежнему нигде не было видно. Парень немного встревожился, но сам себя успокоил, что Драко наверное последовал за единорожками. Еще раз осмотревшись, он увидел трех маленьких созданий, испуганно прижимавшихся друг к дружке в самом отдаленном углу загончика. Гарри запаниковал. Он не знал, что случилось, но был уверен, что произошло что-то нехорошее, и страх единорожек только подтверждал его убежденность.

– Драко, милый, где ты? Ответь мне! – воззвал все больше тревожащийся Гарри.

– Я тут! Иду! Я нашел тебе большую мышь! Ааааааа!

Гарри бросился на крик. В Запретный Лес! Не обращая внимания на деревья, Гарри мчался на помощь к Драко. И вот он наконец его увидел... А там оказался Питер Петтигрю. Он держал испуганного блондина. Увидев Гарри, Пожиратель садистски усмехнулся и с хлопком исчез.

Гарри застыл. Только что, прямо у него на глазах, похитили его партнера, а он ничего не смог сделать...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко, испуганный тем, как все вдруг стало вращаться у него перед глазами, зажмурился. А потом он ощутил, как его толкнули на твердую холодную поверхность. Осторожно открыв глаза, он осмотрелся. Он оказался в темной комнате, стены которой были сделаны из камня.

Ужасный человек, схвативший его, стоял неподалеку и страшно улыбался. Драко понимал, что его обманула большая мышь, что она оказалась не такой хорошей, как он думал. Он хотел немедленно найти Гарри. Этот человек и это место невероятно его пугали.

– Я хочу к Гайи!

– Не беспокойся! Он придет... позже...

– Нет! Я хочу к нему сейчас!

– Но ведь здесь я... Не бойся!

– Нет! Я не хочу быть с тобой! Ты злой! Ты обманул меня! Ты не настоящая мышь!

– Понимаешь, я могу превращаться...

– Не важно! Я хочу к Гайи! – закричал Драко, показывая уверенность в том, что его требование исполнят. Жаль только, что на самом деле этой уверенности он не испытывал. Он очень боялся...

– Чшш! Чшш! Сейчас наше время, малыш... Господин наш призовет нас только через несколько часов. У нас есть время поразвлечься...

– Я не хочу иггать с тобой! – закричал блондин, и в голосе его слышались слезы.

– А вот и нет! Ты поиграешь со мной! С чего это вдруг только мерзкому оборотню выпала перспектива насладиться твоим телом!

И Питер подскочил к своей будущей жертве. Драко, уже и без того невероятно напуганный, сейчас даже шелохнуться не мог от ужаса, когда этот страшный человек начал расстегивать свою одежду.

**Сноски**

18. Честно говоря, мне сложно представить умиление во взглядах, направленных на взрослого юношу, ровесника, который по причине травмы (не важно, психической или физической) впал в детство. Сочувствие, жалость – да, но умиление... Сомнительно. Однако слова «les regards attendris» обозначают именно что «умиленные взгляды». Но таково мнение автора...

19. Здесь автор опять играл словами. В тексте использовалось «Ron-chonchon», а слово «ronchon» обозначает «ворчливый».

20. Сассапариль, Сассапарель, Сарсапарель – род вьющихся или лазающих кустарников из семейства Смилаксовые. Известно более 200 видов этого рода, распространённых главных образом в тропиках Азии и Америки, на островах Тихого океана. Три вида встречаются в Европе, два – в Африке.

21. Похоже, тут анимагическая форма Сириуса известна всем... Иначе непонятно, чего он испугался.


	18. Глава 18: Побег

_**Глава 18: Побег**_

Гарри, застыв, остался в одиночестве в мягкой полутьме Леса. Питер Петтигрю похитил Драко... А он! Он не смог ничего поделать! Почему он оставил Драко одного? Почему? И неважно, что загончик находился так близко, нельзя было даже на мгновение отходить! Драко же сейчас так беспомощен... он ведь считает себя таким маленьким... Наверное, он в ужасе! Что же делать? Хотя... ему не раз повторяли, что бы не смел действовать один и не подумав... А значит, нужно сообщить родителям! Может быть, отец сможет найти Драко...

Гарри сломя голову промчался по замку до самых подземелий. У отца сейчас урок, но что тут уж поделаешь! Гарри на бегу распахнул дверь и влетел внутрь с криком:

– Драко похитили! Петтигрю похитил Драко!

Северус сначала набрал воздуха для возмущенной тирады, но, осознав услышанное, быстро выдворил из класса учеников.

– Когда? Где? Как?

– Я... Я решил... Это...

– Спокойнее, Гарри. Вдохни глубже и начни с начала.

Гарри яростно глянул на него, а затем выпалил:

– Драко чуть не выдал папу на уроке ЗоТИ, потому я решил увести его. Мы пошли к Хагриду. У него там оказались детеныши единорогов... В общем, я оставил Драко поиграть с ними, а меня Хагрид пригласил на чай. И... И... Я не знаю, что было потом, просто через некоторое время я не увидел Драко. Поэтому я вышел... и услышал его крик из Запретного Леса!

– Как он туда попал?

– Не знаю! Но думаю, Петтигрю заманил его туда в своем крысином обличье. Драко мог принять крысу за милую мышь. Когда я прибежал туда, этот гад просто аппарировал с Драко! Я ничего не успел сделать, отец! Я ничего не смог! Я обещал защищать его, а сам позволил... этому... этому... этой крысе похитить его, и ничего не сделал!

Гарри было невероятно плохо. Он даже не услышал, как открылась дверь учебного класса. И когда заговорил пришедший Сириус, парень испуганно вздрогнул.

– Успокойся, Гарри. Ты не виноват. Не забывай, этот предатель в течение долгих лет обманывал нас. Он настолько же хитер, насколько мерзок.

– Я не должен был даже глаз с Драко спускать!

– Северус, что мы можем сделать?

– Вы – ничего! А вот я воспользуюсь тем зельем, которое заказал мне Темный Лорд, как предлогом. Принесу его и попытаюсь обнаружить Драко. Предупреди Альбуса и Орден, пусть подумают, как мы вытащим мальчика оттуда!

Северус отправился за своими маской и пожирательской мантией, собираясь по пути забрать и зелье. А гриффиндорец в поисках утешения прижался к Сириусу.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Фенрир нервно метался по тронному залу Темного Лорда. Он знал, каков Петтигрю. Этот мерзкий крысюк отличался весьма подозрительными наклонностями, а нынешнее состояние юного Малфоя могло навести его на дурные мысли. Так что стоило бы найти их обоих! Оборотень остановился и посмотрел на своего повелителя. Вот только чем дальше, тем больше такое наименование кого бы то ни было нервировало его. У АЛЬФЫ не может быть повелителя! А тот неподвижно восседал на своем троне, больше всего напоминая статую. Ни малейшего движения... ни на миг...

Фенрир приблизился к трону и стал на колени.

– Господин мой... Прошу выслушать меня...

– Чего ты мне мешшшаешшшь, мерзкое животное?

Оборотень стиснул зубы, не позволяя вырваться вспыхнувшему в ответ на оскорбление гневу.

– Я прошу у вас разрешения отправиться к моему вейле. Партнер совместно с альфой во мне требуют быть рядом с ним.

– Ты не доверяешшшь крысссе! – с насмешкой отозвался Воландеморт.

– Нет, – выдохнул Фенрир, ожидая немедленного наказания.

– И ты прав, – к еще большему удивлению Пожирателя Смерти ответил Воландеморт. – Его сссексссуальные предпочтения даже... даже для моего черного разума кажутся избыточно порочными. Так что разрешшшаю. А вейлу ты мне доставишшшь, когда Сссеверуссс принесссет мое зелье.

– Благодарю, господин мой, – поспешно ответил Фенрир, не веря своей удаче.

– Но не убивай Питера. Он иногда мне полезен.

– Хорошо, мой Лорд.

Оборотень спокойно вышел из тронного зала, но как только за ним закрылись двери, побежал, принюхиваясь к воздуху в поисках младшего Малфоя.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

В тронном зале все снова напряженно молчали. Белатрикс с трудом сдерживалась, но не позволяла себе сорваться, и даже обычного отблеска безумия не появилось в ее глазах. Никто, даже сам Лорд, не поинтересовался, что ее беспокоило. Никто даже не подозревал, что ее тревожила судьба племянника.

Что же до Люциуса, он тоже держался из последних сил. Его сын оказался здесь... Похищенный одним мерзким существом и разыскиваемый другим! И как тут не волноваться? Вот только стоит проявить хотя бы крупицу слабости, показать свои истинные чувства, и он потеряет доверие Темного Лорда. Но, если честно, это его мало волновало. Его сына сейчас могли ранить и физически, и психически... Из этого помещения нужно выбраться как можно быстрее. Но Лорд продолжал их удерживать, выказывая свое явное недоверие к ним, к их реакции на происходящее... Люциус встретился глазами с одним из своих товарищей, и тому даже пары секунд не понадобилось на то, чтобы понять, чего он хочет.

– Люциус?

– Да, Кребб?

– Как Петтигрю попадет в Хогвартс?

– Он станет крысой... конечно же.

– Так он что, анимаг-крыса? – удивился Пожиратель Смерти.

– А почему по-твоему его всегда так называли? – раздраженно вздохнул Люциус.

– Я полагал, это просто оскорбление, – с самым тупым выражением на лице ответил Кребб.

– Если бы его хотели оскорбить, то назвали бы доносчиком и лицемером... хотя это тоже истинная правда, – выдохнул блондин.

– Тем не менее...

– Хватит! Убирайтесссь, идиоты! Не удивительно, что я никак не могу доссстигнуть сссвоих целей, ссс такими-то недоумками! Дайте ссспокойно обдумать планы, придурки!

– Да, мой Лорд, – выдохнул Люциус, склоняясь в поклоне вместе со своими товарищами.

– Белла! Оссстанься! Твоя красссота меня вдохновляет.

– Конечно, мой Лорд, – ответила она.

Еще совсем недавно женщина была бы просто счастлива получить такой комплимент от Темного Лорда, но теперь она прекрасно знала, что в планах этого существа для нее не было никакого места. Впрочем, чем дальше, тем больше она сомневалась в здравости его рассудка, а следовательно и его планов. Кроме того, она же была женщиной, а насколько стало понятно, для женщин у него только одно предназначение...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

А трое Пожирателей Смерти, вырвавшихся из тронного зала, закрыв за собой двери, облегченно вздохнули.

– Даже не представляю, как мне отблагодарить тебя за это, друг мой!

– Я по-прежнему служу тебе, Люциус. Ты же знаешь. Я поклялся тебе в верности и именно поэтому я Пожиратель Смерти.

– Извини...

– Чшшш! Совсем с ума сошел – говорить такое здесь. Это может стать для тебя смертным приговором! И вообще, хватит болтать! Нам нужно найти Драко раньше оборотня, и вырвать его из рук крысы!

– Есть только два места, открытых в этой усадьбе для аппарации – тронный зал и подземелья.

– Значит, идем к камерам.

И трое мужчин поспешили в лабиринт коридоров этого проклятого места.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Фенрир опрометью несся по коридорам. Своим обостренным нюхом он ловил в воздухе знакомый запах. И конечно же исходил он из подземелья. Только бы успеть! Только бы явиться вовремя! Еще один коридор... Поворот, лестница... Еще одна. Вот и двери, ведущие в подземную тюрьму. Но куда теперь? Закрытых дверей тут хватает... Запрокинув голову, он еще раз старательно принюхался, ловя аромат юноши. Вот! Здесь! Направо! Но дверь заперта. Мощная дубовая дверь... Какая разница! Юноша сейчас наедине с крысой! Тот нежный аромат, приведший его сюда, переплетался с мерзким смрадом этой твари, Петтигрю!

Понадобилось всего два удара плечом, чтобы дверь разлетелась. Оборотень влетел внутрь и обнаружил отвратительную сцену.

Петтигрю удалось сорвать с юноши одежду. Заплаканный Драко, забившись в самый угол, старался увернуться от рук мерзавца.

– Ты, грязная крыса! Отпусти его! Как ты посмел полезть к нему с такими намерениями? – взревел Грейбек, впадая в бешенство.

– Что-то тебя не беспокоило ничего подобного, когда сам схватил его! Интересно, что было бы, не вмешайся те два идиота... Хотя ты наверняка полагаешь, что больше меня достоин обладать этим красавчиком, – прошипел Петтигрю.

Крыса сейчас наверняка все еще был одержим возбуждением и безнаказанностью, раз осмелился дать такой ответ разъяренному оборотню. И ничего удивительного, что тот рванулся к Петтигрю и, схватив за горло, припечатал его к стене. Петтигрю в ужасе смотрел на блестящие клыки, оказавшиеся совсем близко от его лица. В панике он затрепыхался, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из рук Грейбека.

– Кххх... Кххх... Пус... ти... ме... ня...

Послышались громкие всхлипывания. Фенрир глянул на забившегося в угол блондина. Оборотень перевел взгляд на причину слез вейлы. Мерзкая крыса! Его надо бы убить! Но Лорд за это сурово накажет...

Фенрир отпустил Петтигрю, и тот мешком рухнул на пол, схватившись за пострадавшую шею.

– Грейбек... Гррр... Ты заплатишь! Кхах! Лорд обо всем узнает!

– Катись-ка ты отсюда, Петтигрю, пока я не изменил решение! – рыкнул оборотень.

Мерзкий человечишка не стал ожидать второго предупреждения. Превратившись в крысу, он бросился наутек, поджав хвост и разочарованно что-то попискивая. Фенрир же больше не обращал на него внимания. Он подошел к съежившемуся юноше, встал на колени и заговорил так тихо, как только мог:

– Драко... Драко... Ты меня слышишь? Ты сейчас в безопасности. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Обещаю. Посмотри на меня...

Юный блондин осторожно поднял голову и со страхом глянул на оборотня.

– Драко, ты помнишь меня? Я Фенрир. Я обещал защищать тебя, чтобы ни случилось. Помнишь?

Нет ответа... Юноша сначала опустил голову, а затем неожиданно бросился в объятья мужчины. Не зная, что сейчас делать, Фенрир просто застыл. Трясущийся Драко, на котором осталось только нижнее белье, прижимался к нему. Ярость на крысу наконец заставила оборотня действовать. Он снял с себя мантию и завернул в нее юношу.

– Драко... Тот плохой человек... Он тебе сделал что-то... плохое?

Чуть сильнее прижавшись к мужчине, блондин к облегчению Фенрира покачал головой. Иначе он бы убил эту крысу! И наплевать на наказание Лорда!

В коридоре послышались чьи-то торопливые шаги, а затем в помещение ворвались трое мужчин.

– Отпусти его, мерзкий оборотень! – взревел Люциус.

Его друзья немедленно схватили Фенрира, а взволнованный отец вырвал сына из рук оборотня. Драко пронзительно закричал, отбиваясь.

– Драко, это я, твой отец!

Но юноша не унимался. Отбиваясь, он все же сумел вывернуться их хватки отца и снова бросился к оборотню, пригвожденному Креббом и Гойлом к полу.

– Малфой! Если ты хочешь, чтобы твой сын успокоился, прекрати орать и прикажи своим подручным отпустить меня!

– Что ты сделал моему сыну?

– Ничего! Я просто вовремя явился и смог помешать этой грязной крысе наложить на него свои лапы!

– А кто мне докажет, что это правда? – рявкнул Люциус. – Ты же сам пытался взять его силой!

Оборотень молча посмотрел на юношу, по-прежнему прижимавшегося к нему.

– Да, – вздохнул он, – но я сожалею об этом... и хочу искупить... Сейчас я просто хотел защитить его...

– Почему он голый?

– Петтигрю раздел его, – с отвращением бросил Фенрир.

Люциус побледнел и с дрожью в голосе спросил:

– Он... он осмелился...

Вопроса закончить он не смог.

– Нет. Я появился раньше.

Люциус посмотрел на сына, цепляющегося за оборотня, как за спасательный круг. Можно ли поверить оборотню?

– Он останется рядом со мной. Петтигрю не сможет потребовать его себе у Лорда, ведь я предполагаемый партнер Драко. А вот в случае с тобой...

– А кто мне докажет, что ты сам не воспользуешься ситуацией? – ответил Люциус.

– Никто. Конечно, для тебя мое слово не многого стоит, но я клянусь, что позабочусь о нем...

Люциус отвел свой переполненный болью взгляд. Кивнув своим товарищам, он вышел вслед за ними.

Фенрир облегченно вздохнул, получив молчаливый знак доверия. Нечасто ему доверяли... тем более такое... Он встал и подхватил юного блондина на руки. А тот обхватил его за шею и прижался крепче. Что же, ему доверились, и он будет достоин оказанного доверия!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Дамблдор обеспокоенно слушал Гарри. Что же делать, если Драко умрет? Гарри первый пострадает от этого. Он потеряет двоих молодых людей, и магический мир потерпит окончательное поражение. Директор прикрыл глаза. Пока еще ничего не потеряно. Пока Драко жив, рук опускать нельзя!

Возглас Гарри прервал его размышления.

– Профессор, его немедленно надо найти!

– Гарри... Мы не можем очертя голову бросаться в логово этого чудовища... Мы еще не готовы... Ты еще не готов.

– И что же тогда делать? – истерически закричал гриффиндорец, чувствуя свою вину. – Просто ждать, пока нам не скажут, что он умер?

– Нет, Гарри. Сейчас мы ожидаем возвращения Северуса с информацией, а вот после уже посмотрим, что можно сделать...

– А что же мне делать в это время? Сидеть и пить чай с вашими лимонными дольками?

– Гарри! – одернул его Сириус. – Не груби!

– Папа, но ведь Драко в смертельной опасности!

– Знаю, Гарри, но если ты рванешься туда же, то погибнешь тоже!

– Тебе нужно оставаться в стороне. Мы обязательно найдем выход... – с грустью добавил Дамблдор.

Гарри, в ярости сжимая кулаки, повернулся спиной к старшим и молча покинул кабинет. Дамблдор не стал его останавливать и жестом запретил Сириусу идти за ним. Мальчик все поймет... Позже...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Северус аппарировал в одну из камер подземелья. Не теряя ни мгновения, он бросился в коридор, спеша в тронный зал, но тут же остановился, увидев, что Люциус, Кребб и Гойл выходят из другой камеры.

– Что вы тут делаете?

– Иди за нами. Расскажем позже.

– Нет, Люциус. Твоего сына похитил этот предатель Петтигрю. Мальчик в опасности! Его надо найти!

– Он больше не с крысой... Он здесь, с оборотнем...

Северус выхватил свою волшебную палочку и направился к камере, указанной Люциусом. Но его немедленно остановили.

– Нет, пусть. Я думаю, с ним ему сейчас безопаснее...

– С ума сошел! Что ты делаешь?

– Лорд сейчас не позволит мне оставить сына с собой. Но он разрешит Грейбеку, как потенциальному партнеру вейлы.

– Оборотень непременно воспользуется ситуацией!

– Не думаю. На этот раз я решил довериться ему.

– Мерлин, Люциус! Вспомни, что случилось в последний раз!

– Каждый человек имеет право на еще один шанс, Северус...

Северус встретил усталый взгляд своего друга, который твердо положил ладонь на его руку, сжимавшую волшебную палочку. Кажется, следует прекратить встречи с Альбусом Дамблдором. Этот старик заразен!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Оказавшись в своих апартаментах, Фенрир осторожно уложил Драко на постель. Юный блондин тут же ухватил его за руку, не собираясь отпускать.

– Драко, ты в безопасности. Я забрал твою одежду. Ты должен одеться, чтобы не простудиться. Согласен?

Юноша кивнул, а затем тихо сказал:

– Я не умею один. Гайи или папа помогали мне...

О, Мерлин, смилуйся! Самому помогать одеться этому великолепному вейле, так долго мечтая раздеть его!

Грейбек, безжалостный кровожадный оборотень, больше десяти минут провел в терзаниях – он помогал одеваться юноше, чей рассудок сейчас стал детским, а ведь его тело и святого бы заставило возжелать его. И какой ужас! Драко, довольный тем, что правильно оделся, пусть и с посторонней помощью, без малейшего смущения кинулся обнимать оборотня!

Грейбек решил перебраться в другую комнату, чтобы избежать появления неуместных желаний, направленных на это существо, ведь несмотря на восхитительное тело, этот юноша сейчас был только ребенком. Лучше уж оставаться в гостиной.

– Драко, горячего шоколада хочешь? Это тебя согреет.

– Да! Мне нгавится шоколад!

Оборотень заказал чашку горячего напитка и протянул ее Драко. Себе же он потребовал очень крепкого кофе. Кофе сейчас ему был просто необходим. Ситуация его все больше поражала. Он, похоже, вообще не мог ее контролировать!

Драко с удовольствием пил свой шоколад. Рядом с этим волосатым человеком он чувствовал себя очень спокойно. Он не знал, почему решил пойти именно с ним, а не с отцом и его друзьями, но был полностью уверен, что принял правильное решение.

Когда чашка опустела, он протянул ее напряженно над чем-то думающему мужчине и улыбнулся. Над губами у Драко красовались коричневые усы, свидетельство его жадности. Фенрир, поставив обе чашки на стол, начал вытирать их. Но тут Драко схватил его за руку, готовый расплакаться.

– У тебя бобо. Тот плохой человек сделал их тебе! Я видел!

– Ничего страшного. Мне даже не больно...

– Дааа, бобо! А это всегда плохо! – продолжал настаивать Драко.

Глаза его предательски заблестели, угрожая пролиться слезами, и Фенрир поспешил призвать заживляющую мазь с помощью простого Акцио, а затем нанес ее на свои царапины.

– Эй, дай я сделаю! – потребовал блондин, хватая емкость с мазью.

Мазь он накладывал с удивительной концентрацией, даже высунул кончик языка от усердия. Оборотень, смотрящий на юношу, заулыбался, хотя и сам не особенно понимал себя. Что с ним случилось? Почему он ведет себя так странно? Он же должен был воспользоваться ситуацией, тем более сейчас, когда близилось полнолуние... Но нет, он просто наблюдал за этим волчонком... Волчонок? Да, совершенно верное определение! Он воспринимал младшего Малфоя как малыша из его стаи с тех пор, как увидел его в той камере. Наверняка все случилось из-за регрессии! Когда он услышал о несчастном случае, то был готов прибить идиота-гриффиндорца! Проклятый гаденыш не смог обеспечить вейле достойную защиту! Но придет время! Фенрир сможет завоевать это сердце, раненное придирками и издевательствами, рассыпаемыми Поттером! Честно говоря, мальчишку можно даже поблагодарить – чем хуже Поттер отнесется к вейле, тем больше будет шансов у Фенрира завоевать Малфоя, даровав ему безопасность и уважение. _«Что же, Поттер, продолжай. Ты так хорошо работаешь на меня!»_

– Вот и все! Бобо вылечены!

Гордясь собой, волчонок с улыбкой показал на руки, где почти зажили царапины.

Он был таким наивным, и даже не осознавал нависшей над ним опасности. Что же запланировал Лорд? Если он причинит мальчику боль, как реагировать Фенриру?

А если ему и Драко сбежать отсюда далеко-далеко, туда, где их никто не обнаружит? Нет... Драко будет несчастным без своей семьи, а Фенрир поступит не лучше Поттера... А если его освободить и спрятать ото всех? Нет, опять та же самая проблема! Не говоря уж о том, что в обоих случаях его станут преследовать все: и Пожиратели Смерти за предательство, и авроры, как и прежде, за жестокость к детям. Его станут ловить обе противодействующие стороны, и выпутаться из тисков их преследования у него не будет ни малейшего шанса. Он связан по рукам и ногам. Единственный шанс получить желаемое – только если он останется рядом с Темным Лордом.

Он вздохнул.

Почувствовав печаль оборотня, Драко сел ему на колени, что-то очень тихо мурлыкая себе под нос. Так странно, прилива желания в этом случае даже не возникло. Но случилось нечто худшее. Нахлынуло какое-то непонятное чувство, от которого у него внутри что-то сжалось, стало трудно вздохнуть, да и в глазах помутнело. Очень неприятное ощущение. И когда он почувствовал, как слезы покатились по щекам, то неожиданно для самого себя понял, что не может оставить своего волчонка в когтях самого жестокого черного мага всех времен и народов, который наверняка уготовил ему ужаснейшую судьбу.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

В Выручай-комнате Гарри собрал нескольких членов АД, которые, как ни удивительно, на всякий случай сохранили зачарованные галеоны. Рассказав им все, он стал ожидать их ответа.

– Что мы должны сделать, Гарри? Скажи, и мы пойдем за тобой! – горячо сказал Рон.

– Так в этом-то и проблема, Рон, – вмешалась Джинни. – У него нет никакого плана действий, мы вместе должны придумать хоть что-то, чтобы найти их!

– Петтигрю аппарировал. Их невозможно найти! – сообщил нервничавший Невилл.

Все собравшиеся – Луна, Джастин, Джинни, Симус, Дин, Чжоу, Колин и, конечно же, Гермиона и Рон, – напряженно приумолкли.

– Я все прекрасно понимаю, но мне нужно, чтобы вы подсказали, хоть зацепку. Я же просто с ума сойду, если останется только ждать!

– Гарри?

– Да, Гермиона, но пожалуйста, не проси меня успокоиться! Я уже сыт по горло этими просьбами от орденцов!

– Нет, я не об этом. Просто я хотела сказать, что есть способ определить, куда аппарировали Драко.

– И? – тут же спросил Гарри, с надеждой глядя на подругу.

– Но это же опасно... если ты попадешь туда...

– Прошу тебя, Гермиона! Я должен спасти его!

– Один ты не пойдешь, Гарри! Мы отправимся с тобой! – уверенно сказал Рон.

Остальные согласно кивнули, ожидая, чтобы Гермиона продолжила.

– Существует заклинание, позволяющее партнеру вейлы найти ее или его. Если аппарация произошла менее чем десять часов назад, там должен остаться магический след. Так что мы можем попробовать определить конечную точку аппарации.

– Прекрасно, Миона! Ты гений!

– Я не уверена, что это сработает, Гарри. Это же просто теория!

– Будь уверена, ты всегда права, Миона!

– А если я скажу, что это очень опасно и нужно обо всем сообщить взрослым?

– Нет, это будет очередная задержка! Ты, конечно же, и сейчас права, но извини, я не последую твоему совету! Но ты же поможешь нам с заклинанием?

– Ох, Гарри... да, помогу. Но предостеречь тебя я обязана...

– Вот только время поджимает! Надо действовать! Пошли же!

И все вышли из Выручай-комнаты, следуя за свои лидером. Курс – Запретный Лес!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Пришедший Пожиратель Смерти сообщил, что Лорд призывает их. Фенрир заколебался. Инстинкт подсказывал, что не стоит вести юношу к Темному Лорду, но, если подумать, что делать иначе? Он посмотрел на мирно спящего на диване Драко. Вздохнув, он наклонился и осторожно провел ладонью по шелковистым волосам.

– Пора просыпаться, маленький волчонок...

– Баиньки... – сонно отозвался тот.

– Нет, нам нужно предстать перед Лордом.

– Пойти сейчас смотгеть на стгашного господина со змеиной головой? – переспросил блондин, немедленно проснувшийся от этого ужасного предложения.

– От тебя невозможно ничего утаить, мой волчонок.

– Он злой?

Оборотень замялся. Что тут скажешь?

– Да, – вздохнул он.

– Но ты же защитишь меня, как обещал!

Дети всегда отличались невероятной памятью на обещания, и этот не стал исключением.

– Да Драко, непременно. Я не позволю ему причинить тебе зло.

– Хогошо! Идем?

– Да, пошли...

И с тяжелым сердцем Фенрир Грейбек повел Драко к Темному Лорду.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Даже не подумавший надеть облачение Пожирателя Смерти, Фенрир вместе с Драко явился в тронный зал. Их уже ожидали. Не смотря на маски, он их всех узнал – Малфой, Снейп, Кребб, Гойл, Лестранжи, Петтигрю, Розье, МакНейр, Эйвери и, конечно же, Лорд. Этакая встреча в тесном кругу!

– Фенрир, – слащаво начал Воландеморт, – как вел сссебя нашшш гость?

– Очень хорошо, господин мой.

Лорд устремил свой холодный взгляд на дрожащего юношу, жмущегося к оборотню.

– Он всссе еще в сссоссстоянии регрессссии?

– Да, господин мой.

– Хорошшшо. Это облегчает нам задачу. Так его будет легче обработать.

– Что вы хотите с ним сделать, мой господин?

– Увидишшшь, животное! – презрительно бросил Лорд.

Фенрир с трудом сдержал возмущенный рык, рвущийся из груди. Опять это оскорбление! Такое тяжело спокойно вынести, тем более в этот период лунного цикла.

– Я стану его партнером, мой Лорд, когда вы покончите с Поттером. И потому я должен...

– Круцио! Круцио! Круцио! Ты не должен ничего, кроме как повиноватьссся мне! – крикнул Темный Лорд, с удовлетворением глядя, как оборотень корчится на полу от боли.

Драко отважно бросился вперед.

– Хватит пгичинять ему боль! Ты гадкий!

Воландеморт усмехнулся.

– И правда, регрессссия у него впечатляющая...

Юноша тем временем развернулся и помог оборотню подняться.

– Ссстой где ссстоишшшь, Фенрир, и всссе пройдет просссто прекрасссно.

– Да, господин мой, – проворчал в ответ тот.

– Люциуссс, подойди. Я нашшшел сссредссство разорвать узы, сссоединившшшие твоего сссына с Поттером!

– Это просто здорово, мой Лорд... Но как?

– Мои верные Пожиратели Сссмерти... – заговорил Воландеморт, вставая. – Я обнаружил зелье, которое в сссоединении с мощным черномагичесссским заклинанием разрывает сссвязь между вейлой и ее или его партнером... и, что еще лучшшше, высссассссывает магию последнего! Разве я не гениален? Я получу будущего Пожирателя Сссмерти и оссслаблю нашшшего врага!

Пожиратели Смерти зааплодировали.

Северус глубоко сожалел, что доставил это зелье именно сейчас. Возможно ли его как-нибудь испортить прежде чем Лорд им воспользуется? Даже если и да, все изменения зелья могут оказаться для крестника опасными, и на этом фоне раскрытие себя как шпиона не особенно страшило. _«Мерлин, что же делать?»_

Люциус жалел, что не вернулся в Малфой-мэнор вместе с Драко. Может быть еще есть возможность аппарировать в родное поместье? Нет, даже попытка слишком опасна для его сына... И для всей семьи тоже... _«Мерлин, что же делать?»_

Белатрикс сожалела, что все это время бездействовала. Могла ли она сделать хоть что-то, что могло помочь? Хотя бы дать время? Нет, любая ее попытка может оказаться для племянника намного опаснее сложившейся ситуации, а сама Белатрикс потеряет даже то немногое доверие, которого она так долго добивалась. _«Мерлин, что же делать?»_

Фенрир сожалел, что не сбежал вместе с юным вейлой. Может быть он еще может его аппарировать из этого ада? Но для волчонка аппарация наугад слишком опасна, а у Фенрира не подготовлено никакого убежища на такой случай. _«Мерлин, что же делать?»_

Эван сожалел, что так и не признался Фенриру в своих чувствах. Но мог ли он сделать это сейчас, когда оборотень просто одержим младшим Малфоем? Нет, из-за того, что для вейлы это окажется слишком опасно, он рисковал лишиться даже самого минимального шанса завоевать любовь оборотня! _«Мерлин, что же делать?»_

Не важно, о чем думали остальные Пожиратели Смерти, но все без исключения восхитились великолепным замыслом их предводителя. Иначе нельзя – иначе смерть...

– Дай мне зелье, Сссеверуссс. Прекрасссно. А ты, юный Малфой, подойди.

– Нет! – ответил Драко и показал Воландеморту язык.

– Если ты не сссделаешшшь то, что я сссказал тебе, то будет больно и тебе, и твоему отцу, и твоему крессстному тоже! Ты же не хочешшшь, чтобы из-за тебя им было плохо?

Драко замотал головой. Воландеморт наклонился к нему, двумя пальцами поднял его лицо за подбородок и приказал:

– Пей!

Со слезами на глазах блондин подчинился. Воландеморт влил все зелье в рот юноше. Тот захлебнулся и начал кашлять. Зелье оказалось ужасным на вкус, но действовать пока не начало.

Воландеморт отпустил Драко, отступил и начал:

– Пусть сссвязи, сссоединившшшие вейлу Драко Люциуссса Малфоя ссс его партнером Гарри Джеймсссом Поттером, будут навсссегда расссторгнуты!

Из палочки Воландеморта вырвалась алая молния, обвилась вокруг блондина и рассеялась. Темный Лорд, нахмурившись, повторил заклинание. Результат не изменился. Что-то пошло не так!

– Сссеверуссс!

– Да, мой Лорд!

– Ты досссконально выполнял все указания, которые я передал тебе в записссях об этом зелье?

– Да, мой Лорд. Все, как вы указали, – ответил Мастер Зелий, склоняясь в поклоне и ожидая неизбежной кары.

Воландеморт вернулся на трон и глубоко задумался. В тронном зале воцарилось томительное молчание. Воландеморт не мог понять, что случилось. Но, похоже, заклинание ему не удалось...

Драко поспешно вернулся к Фенриру, считая, что рядом с ним безопаснее всего.

Кислый голос Лорда разбил тишину.

– Заклинание не сссработало, потому что что-то не так ссс узами... Люциуссс!

– Да, мой Лорд.

– Сссвязь была полноссстью уссстановлена?

– Да, мой Лорд. В соответствии со всеми традициями. Дамблдор взял это на себя...

Мог ли старый маразматик саботировать церемонию? Но по какой причине? Чтобы погубить юного Малфоя, и защитить своего протеже? Но зачем тогда он вообще решился на имитацию спасения вейлы? Предложил его родителям выход – спасение из лап оборотня... Может быть... Но что взамен? Деньги и власть не интересовали директора Хогвартса. Может быть информация о нем, Лорде Воландеморте, полученная прямо от того, кто являлся его правой рукой? Малфой близок к измене? Но слабо верится, что этот эгоистичный человек рискнет своей жизнью и положением ради своего отпрыска... Хотя тот ведь его единственный наследник... Не верится. Достаточно вспомнить, что осмелился творить Поттер в Хогвартсе, у всех на виду. Ведь докладывали же, что пресветлый Поттер изолировал ото всех, морил голодом и унижал слизеринца!

Нет, никто за такое не предал бы его! Значит, дело в чем-то другом. В состоянии этого юнца? Могла ли регрессия изменить связь? Мальчишка наверняка поспособствовал провалу заклинания. Это он во всем виноват! Воландеморту не удалось осуществить свой план из-за этого мелкого дегенерата!

Чем дольше размышлял Темный Лорд, тем сильнее злился. В конце концов, он просто захлебнулся в ярости... как обычно. Вскочив с трона, он решил сорвать свою злость на том, кого посчитал виноватым.

– Круцио! Круцио! Круцио!

Драко рухнул на пол у ног оборотня, который так и не осмелился вмешаться, понимая, что и так следующим будет он. И скоро.

Острая боль пронзала все тело. Казалось, каждый нерв натянулся до болезненного предела, готовый разорваться. Кожу как будто ошпарило... Это было просто ужасно! Где он? Что происходит? В голове какой-то туман, трудно соображать. Атака прекратилась так же внезапно, как и началась, оставив его, задыхающегося от боли, лежать на полу, не в силах подняться. Он попытался отдышаться, стараясь проанализировать ситуацию. Что он помнит последнее? Ах да! Северус предал его! Он усыновил Гарри и не торопился рассказать об этом. Так же не доверяет, как и Гарри... Гарри? О Мерлин, он же видел, как Гарри на полной скорости рухнул с метлы! Что с ним? Как он?

Драко оперся ладонью о пол, пытаясь подняться. Чьи-то руки помогли ему. Он поднял глаза и встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом Грейбека... Грейбек? Обеспокоенный? Где же он оказался? Юноша осмотрелся, игнорируя головную боль, тут же вгрызшуюся ему в виски. Поместье Реддлов! Темный Лорд! Пожиратели Смерти, среди которых он узнал и отца с крестным! Кое-какие воспоминания начали возвращаться. Теперь все было совсем иначе. Вот мерзкий грызун, который тогда показался ему миленьким. Ужас какой! Петтигрю захватил его! Вспомнилась камера, панический страх... Что бы случилось, не вмешайся Грейбек? Он содрогнулся и прижался к оборотню. Тот пах мускусом... Не неприятно, просто необычно... Этот запах заставлял чувствовать себя в безопасности, не смотря на пульсирующую боль, по-прежнему сотрясавшую тело. И еще воспоминания... Грейбек вел себя с ним дружелюбно и пообещал защиту... Что это, воспоминания или фантазии? Что с ним случилось?

Оборотень обнял юношу. Ему казалось, что он почти испытывает его боль. Его волчонок страдал по вине этого тирана, который не переставал унижать всех! В оборотне нарастала ярость, разгораясь все сильнее и сильнее. Что он тут делает? Зачем пошел в подчинение к этому существу? Сейчас он раб этого... этого... недочеловека! И этот недочеловек осмеливается называть его животным! А он АЛЬФА! И никто! Никто! Никто не должен становиться у него на пути!

Драко поднял голову и встретился с взбешенным взглядом оборотня.

Грейбек видел неуверенность и сомнение в глазах юноши. А ведь он доверился! И Грейбек обещал! Обещал его защитить! И он сдержит свое обещание!

Задвинув своего волчонка за спину, Грейбек яростно глянул на Темного Лорда.

– Хватит! – взревел он.

– О, животное заартачилосссь, – с насмешкой отозвался Воландеморт.

– Я не животное! Я оборотень и Альфа! Я не подчиняюсь чьим бы ни было приказам! Нашего союза больше нет! Я разрываю его! Прямо сейчас!

– Ты дейссствительно сссчитаешшшь, что можешшшь сссделать это? Бедняга... неужели ты веришшшь, что это возможно и не будет никаких поссследссствий? А они будут, болезненные и фатальные! Одно антиаппарационное заклинание – и я объясссню тебе невозможность твоих ссслов, – расхохотался Лорд, вставая со своего трона.

Угрожающе оскалившийся оборотень, держащий в атакующей позиции свою палочку, внезапно перешел в разряд смелых защитников. В зале даже послышалось несколько удивленных вздохов.

Эвана Розье просто раздирали чувства. Он восхищался действиями мужчины, заставлявшего чаще биться его сердце, но только у него был другой, ради которого он сейчас очертя голову бросался в омут смертельной опасности... А Эвану хотелось самому оказаться этим другим, или же самому защитить любимого... Но он просто человек-тень. Он не имел права на свой звездный час. Мог только молчать, надеясь, что на его любовь все же ответят, надеясь обрасти свое счастье. Но ничего не будет, никогда, если его любимый сейчас погибнет... Мужчина всей его жизни сейчас умрет! А если вмешаться? Тогда он умрет вместе с ним... Но нужно же что-то сделать! Хоть что-то! Он любит его! Мерлин, да о чем он сейчас вообще думает на собрании Пожирателей Смерти? Тем более когда Лорд так зол... Такие мысли – истинное самоубийство... Кстати, идея, если честно, привлекательная... Вот только все же он труслив, да и об Эндрю забывать не стоило. Он должен жить, чтобы обеспечить сыну будущее... Так что нельзя бросаться на защиту оборотня...

Темная аура окутала Лорда, позволяя всем присутствующим оценить его невероятную мощь. Никто даже пошевелиться не смел. Все были в шоке. Пожиратель Смерти взбунтовался! Пожиратель Смерти решился воспротивиться Лорду! Пожиратель Смерти реализовал их собственные желания! Но Пожиратель Смерти сейчас умрет...

Воландеморт поднял свою палочку и направил шквал заклинаний на отступника. Грейбек немедленно поставил щиты, но атаковать он не мог. Вся его магическая сила понадобилась для защиты! Тактическая ошибка... Не следовало бросать прямой вызов Лорду, стоило применить хитрость... И аппарировать он больше не мог, но у него все еще оставался кулон, портключ на крайний случай. Вот только нужно до него добраться, и при этом уцелеть!

Он прекрасно понимал, что долго не продержится. Случайно опустив глаза, он встретился взглядом со своим волчонком, который, не устояв, осел на пол и прижался к его ногам. Парень боялся, но взгляд его был понимающим. Пришел в себя? Тогда юноша прекрасно осознавал всю тяжесть их положения. Но он не знал, что план Лорда не удался, а значит теперь младший Малфой ему бесполезен и жить мальчику не позволят.

Заклинания Лорда становились все более опасными. Он как будто задался целью показать свое превосходство в этой пародии на бой. Фенрир понимал, что до поражения ему недолго ждать. Нужно было срочно что-то делать! Очередное заклинание прорвалось сквозь защиту и вгрызлось ему в грудь. Но ни стона не сорвалось с его губ. А за первопроходцем последовали еще заклинания, сжигающие и разрывающие кожу в разных местах тела. Нужно было активировать портключ, пока не пошли непростительные! Особенно смертельное!

И тут раздался крик. Опустив глаза, он увидел, что в Драко тоже попало заклинание, разорвавшее ему предплечье. Нет! Такого нельзя допустить! Он сдержит обещание! Хотя бы это обещание! Одно, обещание оставаться свободным и гордым, он уже не исполнил, получив на предплечье метку Пожирателя Смерти. Но это обещание, обещание защиты, он сдержит! Он защитит своего волчонка любой ценой! Тем более что его портал предназначен только на одну персону...

Драко удивленно смотрел на оборотня, явно не понимая, что происходит. Куда пропал волчий инстинкт самосохранения? Но Альфа обязан защитить свою стаю, а после того, что произошло, юный блондин больше, чем кто-либо, приблизился в восприятии Фенрира к его детенышу, которого у него никогда не было. Родители, которых он сам не раз карал, по приказу Лорда нападая на их детей, наверное, тоже испытывали такой же страх, такое же бессилие перед лицом ожидавшей их малышей судьбы?

Воландеморт продолжал методично разносить вдребезги его защиту заклинаниями, о которых оборотень даже и не слышал. Темный Лорд ликовал, видя, что скоро доберется до своей добычи. Но он будет разочарован! Фенрир Грейбек, жестокий, бессердечный оборотень, без малейшего угрызения совести нападавший на маленьких детей, принял самое глупое, но при этом самое важное решение в своей жизни.

Он опустил все свои щиты, сознательно подставляясь под удар. Это уже было не важно. Развернувшись спиной, он заслонил собой прижавшегося к его ногам юношу. Задыхаясь, он все же смог снять с себя кулон. Насильно разжав кулак Драко, он уронил в его ладонь украшение. Отступив на шаг, произнес активирующее слово.

Драко слишком поздно понял, что это украшение было портключом. Последнее, что он видел, исчезая из поместья, – улыбающегося ему оборотня, в то время, как Темный Лорд произносил:

– Авад...

Все закружилось вокруг. Драко знал, что спасен. Спасен им...


	19. Глава 19: Место назначения

_**Глава 19: Место назначения**_

Путешествие портключом для истерзанного воландемортовским Круциатусом тела оказалось поистине пыткой. Но Драко ничего иного не оставалось. И из головы никак не уходило последнее, что он увидел в момент отбытия, – Фенрир Грейбек, тяжело раненый, поднимался, старательно держась между ним и Темным Лордом, пытаясь защитить... Как же такая жертвенность могла оказаться в том, кого все считали наихудшим мерзавцем мира?

Парень оказался настолько растревожен, что даже не заметил, как прибыл на место назначения. И потому не смог вовремя среагировать, кубарем покатившись по земле. Еще не раскрыв зажмуренных глаз, он понял, что оказался в лесу – запах зелени, порывы ветра, хруст осенних листьев под его дрожащим телом... Он медленно открыл глаза и попытался подняться, опираясь о ствол дерева. Задыхаясь даже от такого небольшого усилия, он огляделся. Да, лес, но не какой-то там... Это Запретный Лес. Драко был полностью уверен.

Парень вздрогнул. Да, он все еще не выпутался из неприятностей. Нужно покинуть это ужасное место в целости и сохранности. Он, оторвавшись от поддерживающего его дерева, попытался сделать несколько шагов и тут же рухнул. И как же ему добраться до безопасности замка, если даже стоять без поддержки не способен? Слезы наворачивались на глаза, и раз за разом вспоминался спасший его оборотень. Он цеплялся за него, когда считал себя ребенком, и мужчина пожертвовал собой для его спасения. Его жертва не должна оказаться напрасной... Драко снова попытался встать. Пошатываясь, он отправился в выбранную наугад сторону. Он не знал, куда идти, но логически предполагал, что портключ отправлял в безопасное место, и потому наверняка место назначения не должно оказаться далеко от края леса.

Его измученное тело, все еще сотрясаемое судорогами от перенесенного Круциатуса, в очередной раз потеряло равновесие, и парень снова упал на влажную лесную подстилку. Упершись лбом в предплечье, он старался перебороть боль в теле.

Что-то зашуршало вокруг. Обеспокоенный, Драко приподнял голову и осмотрел чащу. В испуге он обнаружил несколько пар красных глаз, пристально глядевших на него. Сев, он схватился за ветку, лежавшую рядом. Возможно, с ее помощью ему удастся защититься...

Хищники опять переместились. Интересно, сколько их там? На первый взгляд – больше десятка, но он мог и ошибаться. Кто знает... И вдруг окружившие его твари решили показаться. Драко в ужасе вскрикнул, увидев, как из зарослей выскользнуло примерно с дюжину акромантулов. Он в ловушке...

Но пауки пока больше не двигались. Их приподнятые ядовитые хелицеры свидетельствовали, что пауки готовы к атаке, но они медлили – добыча пахла опасным и для них лунным монстром.

Они застыли – двенадцать колеблющихся акромантулов и ослабевший юноша, вооруженный только палкой.

Драко почти впал в отчаяние. Мерлин, да что же это! Сбежать от страшнейшего из черных магов только для того, чтобы попасть на обед к паукам! И, сам не зная почему, он мысленно обратился к только одному из всех людей, кого мог вспомнить: _«Гарри! Прошу тебя! Найди меня!»_

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

По переходам Хогвартса спешили куда-то десять учеников. Большой Зал они миновали как можно незаметнее, даже не вспомнив о начавшемся ужине. Ну... почти не вспомнив. Рон все же подумал, что лучше бы они перед влипанием в очередное приключение хорошо подкрепились.

Они уже почти дошли до двери, ведущей из замка, когда Гарри вдруг рухнул на пол, сотрясаемый ужасными судорогами. Его друзья кинулись к нему, озадаченные и испуганные случившимся.

– О Мерлин! Гарри, что с тобой?

Но прежде чем они успели хоть что-то предпринять, судороги у Гарри прекратились и он, хоть и с трудом, но поднялся. Прерывисто дыша, он выдавил:

– Воландеморт пытает его! Нам нужно поторопиться, а то он... Он убьет его!

Не обращая внимания на свою боль, он бросился наружу, спеша туда, куда все они и собирались. Его друзья ринулись следом. Вот они уже миновали дом Хагрида.

День потихоньку угасал, и на опушке Запретного Леса становилось все темнее, и наступавшая холодная тень заставляла ежиться торопившихся под сень деревьев учеников.

Вскоре они добрались до того места, откуда был похищен слизеринец.

– Здесь! – сообщил Гарри Гермионе.

– Ты уверен?

– Да. Думаю, мне никогда не забыть того, что случилось. Я помню все...

– Все готовы? Помните, мы рискуем оказаться среди толпы фанатичных Пожирателей Смерти и...

– Гермиона! Пожалуйста! Мы все это знаем! Сейчас каждое мгновение на счету! Драко долго не выдержит! Быстрее же!

– Прости, Гарри!

Гриффиндорка подняла свою палочку и начала выписывать ее кончиком сложные фигуры, вполголоса проговаривая длинное заклинание на латыни.

– Гермиона! Стой! Стой!

Удивленная девушка приостановила свои движения.

– Гарри, если я сейчас прервусь, я не смогу снова найти путь, а я уже почти нащупала...

– Нет, его там больше нет!

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Невилл.

– Я... Я чувствую... он где-то вон там... Он зовет меня! Я знаю!

– Но Гарри... – начал было Рон.

Вот только брюнет уже убежал в ту сторону, куда указывал. Его друзья переглянулись, решая, что делать им, и помчались за юношей. Их и без того опасная задумка все больше скатывалась к понятию «сумасшествие». Но они доверяли своему герою, даже когда оставались в полной уверенности, что их очередное приключение – совершенное безумие.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко привстал на колени, опираясь одной рукой о землю, а сжимаемой в другой руке веткой угрожающе взмахнул в сторону акромантулов. Одно из огромных восьмилапых существ пододвинулось ближе, чтобы лучше разобраться в запахе этого двуногого. Нет, все-таки это не лунный монстр, на двуногом только его запах... Так что перед ними просто человек, потенциальная добыча. Акромантул двинулся вперед, но юноша тут же изо всех сил ударил его палкой, и паук отпрянул. Увернувшись от еще одного удара, восьмилапая тварь плюнула в юношу ядом, но предполагаемая жертва уклонилась.

– Мерлин! Мерлин! Мерлин! Ужас какой! Я не хочу закончить жизнь разорванным на части этими мерзкими существами!

Неудавшаяся атака одного из пауков подстегнула остальных, и они все прыгнули к нему. Драко испуганно зажмурился. Вот и конец. Однако ничего не произошло. Парень осторожно приоткрыл глаза, и сердце просто подскочило в его груди от радости. Гарри!

Похоже, он огрел Ступефаями ближайших к Драко пауков, а теперь взялся за остальных, разъярившихся от того, что их охоте помешали.

Гарри пришел спасти его!

– По одному на каждого! – крикнул он кому-то.

Гриффиндорец пришел не один. С ним явились и другие ученики... Но, честно говоря, первым в глаза бросался Уизли, о страхе которого перед восьмилапыми знали все в Хогвартсе. Уизли побледнел так, что даже веснушки исчезли с его лица! Но не смотря ни на что, он сражался так, будто позабыл о своем страхе. А да, Гриффиндор – это диагноз!

Бросок одного из акромантулов заставил его снова защищаться. Но он чувствовал такую слабость, а паук был таким сильным! Он легко сбил парня с ног, и Драко с испугом уставился на нависшие над ним хелицеры и головогрудь.

Драко пытался оттолкнуть от себя этого монстра и вдруг ощутил, как тот застыл. А потом эта мощная туша отлетела в сторону.

– Драко, ангел мой! Ты в порядке?

Туша акромантула лежала совсем близко, а Гарри, отшвырнувший паука, упал на колени рядом с Драко и сжал его в яростных объятиях. Драко вздохнул. Его спасли, и теперь можно было просто расслабиться в объятиях своего спасителя. Спасителя... О неееет! Фенрир! Драко не смог сдержать слез.

– Драко... все хорошо... Ангел мой, я здесь. Ты спасен, – шептал его партнер.

– Я да, но не Фенрир!

Гарри не понял, что этим хотел сказать Драко, и он решил, что юноша заговаривается из-за пережитого.

– Он тоже никогда не наложит на тебя свои грязные лапы!

– Да нет же, Гарри! – закричал Драко, пытаясь оттолкнуть его.

Гарри недоуменно смотрел на заплаканного Драко.

– Он... Он... умер, чтобы... чтобы спасти меня!

Заглушая рыдания, он прижался лицом к плечу гриффиндорца, пораженного его словами. А затем тело вейлы обмякло, рыдания затихли. Драко потерял сознание.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

– Авада Кедавра! – резко бросил Темный Лорд, направляя заклинание в наглеца, осмелившегося ему противоречить. Он проследил за зеленым лучом, возникшем на кончике его палочки и устремившемся к отступнику, и в изумлении осознал, что луч заклинания вонзился в пол тронного зала и рассыпался безобидными искрами.

Воландеморт возмущенно вскинул голову, осматривая все вокруг ледяным взглядом. Что произошло, как он мог промахнуться по своей живой мишени? Куда девался оборотень? Он змеиным взглядом смерил присутствующих Пожирателей Смерти. От них чувствовался страх.

– Где оборотень?

Ответить ему никто не осмелился. На него нахлынула молчаливая ярость. Он вскинул свою волшебную палочку и направил на всех присутствующих Пожирателей Смерти свое излюбленное заклинание:

– Круцио! Круцио! Круцио!

И резко остановился, обнаружив, что еще одного Пожирателя не оказалось на этой ужасной перекличке.

– Где Эван? – с угрозой отчеканил Воландеморт.

Люди, которым досталось пыточное заклинание, с трудом поднялись на ноги, и все молчаливо склонились перед Лордом. Никто из них не видел, что случилось с Розье, они сконцентрировались на исчезнувшем с помощью портключа младшем Малфое.

И тут Темный Лорд вспомнил. Эван же был безумно и безнадежно влюблен в Грейбека. Подобное Воландеморта не интересовало, он не принимал этого чувства в расчет, даже не думал о таких мелочах. Неужели Розье окончательно потерял голову и решил спасти избранника своего сердца? Он предал своего господина ради существа, которое никогда не ответит на его чувства? Надо было уничтожить этого идиота сразу же, как заметил его слабость! Нет, у его Пожирателей Смерти не должно быть никаких посторонних чувств, только так они могут оставаться хорошими слугами... В будущем об этом надо бы позаботиться! Пожиратель Смерти обязан быть холодным и бессердечным, иначе смерть!

Воландеморт проверил антиаппарационный щит. Все в порядке. Значит, они действительно ушли с помощью портключа. Что же, беглецов следовало наказать как можно быстрее и суровее. А вот чтобы они не сумели скрыться...

– Эйвери!

– Да, мой Лорд! – быстро ответил Пожиратель Смерти.

– Ты вернешшшься в Миниссстерссство и инициируешь поиссски этих двоих предателей, четко указав, что они очень опасссны для нассселения. Поторописссь, и прихвати ссс сссобой МакНейра!

– Да, Лорд! – ответил тот, и поспешил уйти из опасного места вместе со своим помощником.

– Сссеверуссс!

– Да, мой Лорд.

– Ты вернешшшься в Хогвартссс. Там подтолкнешь ссстарика на внеочередной сссбор его Ордена для сссообщения важных новоссстей. Сссделай так, чтобы Люпин обязательно присссутссствовал, и расссскажи о бегссстве Грейбека. Молодому волку непременно захочется отомссстить нашшшему предателю! Кроме того, ты сссообщишшшь мне, обнаружили ли они младшшшего Малфоя. Иди!

– Да, мой Лорд.

Мастер Зелий покинул Тронный зал чуть ли не быстрее первых Пожирателей Смерти, получивших задание. Вот только его больше волновала судьба Драко.

– Люциуссс... Мой дорогой Люциуссс... Твой сын нассс предал... – прошипел Воландеморт.

– Мой Лорд, он не осознавал своих действий. Грейбек манипулировал им! Он ведь предал вас, чтобы заполучить моего сына только для себя. Он ведь не любит делиться добычей... и мог подумать, что...

– Хватит! Меня не интересссуют твои глупые объяссснения! Немедленно найди сссвоего сссына и приведи его ко мне!

– Да, Лорд!

Люциус тоже вышел, сопровождаемый своими двумя верными тенями.

– Белатрикссс...

– Я вся к вашим услугам, мой Лорд.

– Заклинание, должное разорвать их сссвязь, не сссработало. Поссскольку я уверен и в зелье, и в заклинании, ты должна узнать, какова проблема в сссвязи.

– Мой Лорд, я не знаю, с чего начать...

– Женщины – хитрые и изворотливые твари, поэтому я уверен – ты во всссем разберешшшься! Иди!

Да, «умел» он говорить с женщинами... Белатрикс едва сумела побороть гнев и поспешила покинуть тронный зал.

В тронном зале из Пожирателей остался только Питер Петтигрю.

– Питер, грязная крыссса, иди сссюда!

Пожиратель Смерти подполз к ногам своего повелителя.

– Да, мой владыка!

– Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже занялся младшшшим Малфоем. Я не верю в этом деле его отцу.

– Как пожелаете, – ответил Петтигрю, кланяясь.

– И еще, Питер... Если ты доставишшшь мне Драко, чтобы я сссмог разорвать связь, ты получишшшь его для сссебя. Надеюсссь, это зассставит тебя ссстаратьссся еще большшше.

– О, спасибо, мой Лорд!

Его глаза как-то нездор_**о**_во засверкали, когда он только представил, что может сделать с блондинчиком, стоит тому только оказаться в его власти.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Эван с трудом удерживал обмякшее тело оборотня. Не устояв на ногах в момент прибытия в свое убежище, он упал. Их конечности перепутались, и он, прижимая к себе такого желанного человека, на несколько мгновений затаил дыхание. Как же давно он мечтал о нем! Как давно хотел, чтобы этот мощный мужчина оказался над ним. Он был именно таким, каким Эван и представлял – горячим, невероятным, восхитительно пахнущим мускусом... Просто великолепно... почти великолепно... К сожалению, мужчина без сознания, раненый... ни на что не согласившийся... Но Эван обязательно переубедит его! Ведь теперь у него появился шанс сказать ему... Сказать ему, как он его любит! Доказать ему свою невероятную любовь!

Но сейчас не до этого. Он, осторожно убрав с себя конечности оборотня, поднялся. С помощью Лигардиум Левиоза(22) он перенес тяжелое тело Фенрира в ближайшую комнату и опустил его там на кровать. Оборотень глухо застонал, даже в бессознательном состоянии чувствуя боль. Заклинания Темного Лорда оказались невероятно страшными. Оставленные ими раны на теле славящегося своей регенераций оборотня обильно кровоточили, да и перемещение с помощью портключа на пользу им не пошло. А еще по телу раз за разом проходили судороги, как будто бы на мужчину все еще продолжал действовать Круциатус.

Не имея ни малейшего понятия, каково, кроме нанесения ран, действие заклинаний, под которые попал Фенрир, не желающий рисковать Эван решил обрабатывать раны без применения магии.

Он медленно раздел мужчину, чтобы оценить причиненный ущерб, и замер. Но поразили его не свежие раны, а множество шрамов, исчертивших все тело оборотня. Судя по ним, его жизнь оказалась поистине адом.

Следующий час прошел в нескончаемой очистке и дезинфекции видимых ран. К счастью Эван имел некоторое понятие о медикомагии. Но что сделать с судорогами? С нервами он не знал как работать, и боялся, что может ухудшить состояние оборотня, если напоит его седативными зельями.

Сев на стул у постели, он потер голову. В голову не приходило ничего полезного. Чем можно исправить положение? Хотя вообще-то Фенриру еще и не то пришлось перенести, наверняка он может восстановиться и без посторонней помощи... По крайней мере, Эван на это надеялся.

Он встал, накрыл оборотня толстым одеялом и снова сел на стул, продолжая смотреть на искаженное болью лицо раненого.

Мужчина вздохнул. Правильно ли он поступил? Честно говоря, он считал, что да, правильно. Видеть, что его любимого терзают – это конечно, мучение, но понять, что сейчас его вообще не станет – совершенно невыносимо. И почти не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях, он схватился за свой спасательный портключ. А у кого его не было в это смутное время? Подскочив к Фенриру, он активировал портключ.

И вот теперь он здесь, в ненаносимом доме, с мужчиной, у которого уже занято сердце... Им придется скрываться. Они в смертельной опасности. Они предатели, и обе стороны начнут гнать их, как диких зверей... Потерявшись в этих мрачных мыслях, Эван уже не так сильно был убежден в правильности своего решения.

Он протянул руку и ласково погладил щеку оборотня. Гематома там немного посинела. Нет, он не мог позволить Фенриру умереть! И сейчас он жив, хотя, возможно, это только отсрочка приговора. Но ради этого Эван сам для себя выбрал опасность, а так же поставил под удар будущее сына... Может быть, Поттер защитит его... Эндрю же ему понравился... Вот только знание, как Поттер поступил с младшим Малфоем, заставляло сомневаться и опасаться.

Все эти рассуждения действовали невероятно угнетающе.

Эван уронил голову на край постели, совсем рядом с раненым оборотнем. Зажмурившись, он на ощупь нашел его ладонь и сжал ее. Нет, все же не надо терять надежды...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри, неся Драко на руках, просто ворвался в больничное крыло.

– Мадам Помфри! Мадам Помфри! Быстрее! Сюда! Драко ранен!

– Опять! Что вы ему еще сделали, мистер Поттер?

– Мадам Помфри, его похитил Питер Петтигрю и притащил к Воландеморту! А тот пытал его!

– О Мерлин! Но как же он спасся?

– Не знаю. Мы нашли его в Запретном Лесу. Его акромантулы окружили!

– В том самом Запретном Лесу, в котором вы никак не должны были оказаться, потому что разбираться с похищением обязаны взрослые! – прервал его голос за спиной.

Гарри развернулся и с изумлением уставился на директора с непривычно суровым выражением на лице.

– Я отправил твоих маленьких друзей в Большой зал, чтобы они поели. Не стоит пропускать ужин.

– Простите, директор, но все же я должен был сделать хоть что-то! Я обещал защищать его!

– Знаю, Гарри. Ты, конечно, поступил очень смело, рванувшись на выручку Драко, но твои действия невероятно безрассудны. Неужели ты думал, что тебе и твоим товарищам удастся вырвать его из рук Воландеморта и уцелеть?

– Зато мы вовремя подоспели и спасли его от акромантулов, – ответил Гарри, понимая, что иначе Драко бы съели.

Альбус Дамблдор слабо улыбнулся юноше. Он ругал его, однако в глазах светилась гордость, полностью опровергавшая все упреки.

– Нужно предупредить Орден. Планы изменились... да и узнаем больше, когда вернется Северус.

– Он разозлится на меня, когда узнает...

– Это можно исправить, – ответил старик, хитро блеснув глазами.

И директор вышел, оставив брюнета тревожиться теперь еще и из-за реакции отца.

Медиведьма несколько долгих минут суетилась вокруг Драко и только потом позволила Гарри подойти.

Гарри под неодобрительным взглядом Поппи накрыл слизеринца одеялом и вернулся на стул. Взгляда от лица своего вейлы он старался не отводить.

Юноша вздохнул. На этот раз он все-таки поступил правильно! Да, тяжело видеть пострадавшего от пыток партнера, но намного хуже оказалось бы смотреть на его растерзанное акромантулами тело. Так что он без лишних раздумий бросился в бой. Он должен был спасти Драко, даже ценой своей жизни!

И вот теперь Драко в больничном крыле, в безопасности, но они все еще не помирились. Как только слизеринец очнется, надо будет непременно поговорить с ним, разрешить все возникшие между ними проблемы, все трудности и неприятности, сотворенные глупостью Гарри. И если после этого Драко все же решит разорвать их отношения, Гарри не станет винить его в этом. Ведь слизеринец просто хотел оказаться в безопасности, а получилось...

Теперь Гарри уже не так был уверен в возможности примирения с вейлой.

Протянув руку, он ласково провел пальцами по щеке Драко. Какой же он бледный... Гарри вздохнул. Да, блондин с ним несчастлив, но все же в Хогвартсе ему безопаснее. То есть, Гарри на это надеялся. Но тут же в нем возникло сомнение, ведь мерзкая крыса Петтигрю слишком хитер. И казалось, все сомнения и опасения свинцовой тяжестью легли на его плечи.

Гарри сжал в руку ладонь Драко и зажмурился. Не стоило терять надежды...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В кабинете директора._

– Но как ему удалось сбежать от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, Альбус?

– Не знаю, Минерва. Подождем возвращения Северуса. Он расскажет.

– Значит, атака на штаб противника отменяется? – несколько разочаровано спросил Аластор.

– Да, там больше нет ничего, что могло бы сейчас потребовать такого большого риска.

– И в каком сейчас состоянии бедный мальчик? – поинтересовалась Молли.

– Он без сознания, но его жизни ничего не угрожает. Входи, Северус! Не стоит стучаться.

Мастер Зелий вошел в комнату с ничего не выражающей миной на лице. Впрочем, он и не особо стремился выказывать свои чувства. Однако мужчине было интересно, как старый директор узнал, что он у дверей и уже поднял руку для стука. Хотя Дамблдор часто удивлял окружающих...

– Альбус, Драко смог сбежать.

– Мы знаем. Он сейчас в больничном крыле.

Северус с облегчением вздохнул.

– Но как...

– Гарри обнаружил его в Запретном Лесу.

– И как он?

– Сейчас он в надежных руках нашей искусницы Поппи. Не беспокойся. Расскажи-ка лучше нам обо всем, что там произошло.

Северус вздохнул и откинулся на спинку своего стула.

– Произошло нечто невероятное, Альбус. Там я оказался беспомощный, почти впавший в отчаяние, когда Темный Лорд с помощью сваренного мною зелья и одного мерзкого колдовства собрался разорвать узы связи между моими сыном и крестником. Причем он был полностью уверен в успехе! Но ему это не удалось! Понимаете, Альбус, не удалось! Может вы нам наконец сообщите, что за хрень творится с этой проклятой связью?

– Мальчик мой, пойми, чем меньше посвященных в тайну, тем в большей безопасности наши юные партнеры. Разве не это важнее всего, Северус?

– Да, конечно, но все же...

– Как Драко сбежал? – спросил хитрый директор, уводя разговор от скользкой темы.

– Красочно и неожиданно! На его защиту с риском для собственной жизни бросился Грейбек. А затем он вручил ему портключ и отправил прочь из этого адского места. Лорд же решил убить отступника Авадой, но тут вмешался Эван, в последний момент воспользовавшийся своим портключом для совместного бегства... Настоящая сцена из любовно-приключенческого романа среди Пожирателей Смерти! Мы все просто застыли от изумления... до первого Круцио...

– Интересно... – прошептал старик, поглаживая свою бороду.

– Драко чудом спасся...

– Согласен, Артур. Но мне намного интереснее появившиеся среди последователей Воландеморта признаки зарождающегося мятежа.

– Да что там такого вы усмотрели! Просто-напросто Грейбек настоящий псих! Он всего лишь захотел мальчишку для себя одного и не подумал о последствиях! – зарычал Ремус.

– Кстати, Лорд дал мне задание не только постараться найти Драко, но так же и сделать все, чтобы вы узнали, что оборотень ранен и сейчас находится практически в одиночестве.

– Надеялся, что я, жаждая мести, кинусь на поиски Грейбека?

– Да, и избавишь его от предателя. Кстати, а что мой сын делал в Запретном Лесу?

– Я прочел небольшую лекцию о животных ему и нескольким его друзьям. Они явно заинтересовались, – тут же ответил Дамблдор.

– Эти друзья случайно не Грэйнджер, Уизли, Лонгботтом, Криви и прочие представители АД? – гневно сощурившись, поинтересовался Северус.

– Да, АД, клуб Анатомов-Дебютантов, сегодня проведший свое первое собрание, – улыбаясь невинно, как младенец, сообщил старый хитрец.

Мастер Зелий вздохнул. Его ждал действительно тяжелый год, ведь сейчас ему придется разбираться с действиями сына и крестника, аномальным поведением Пожирателей Смерти, пытками Лорда, а так же наблюдать за этим стариком, совсем потерявшим голову и наверняка впавшим в маразм.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Где-то там, в ненаносимом доме..._

Мышцы не подчинялись, даже шелохнуться не получалось. Фенрир едва смог приоткрыть глаза. Где это он? Он попытался приподняться, понимая, что каким-то чудом неминуемой смерти он все же избежал. Осмотрелся по сторонам. Какая-то светлая комната.

Когда он попытался поднять руку, то услышал чей-то стон. Повернувшись, увидел кого-то, спавшего в неудобной позе у его кровати, уткнувшись головой в матрас так, что рассмотреть можно было только каштановую шевелюру. Мужчине даже показалось, что он где-то видел такой цвет волос. Неизвестный пошевелился и резко поднялся, нормально садясь на свой стул. Розье! Но почему Розье решил держать его за руку? Нет, с чего это он вообще сиди у его постели?

– Ты наконец очнулся...

– ...

– Чувствуешь себя лучше?

– Вроде бы...

– Я сейчас сменю тебе повязки.

– А где я?

– В безопасности. Это ненаходимый дом. Впрочем, о нем никто и не знает. Этот дом когда-то был тайным местом Регулуса Блэка.

– Но тебе он оказался известен, – с агрессией ответил оборотень.

– Мы с Регулусом с детства дружили.

– Почему я тут? – прервал его Фенрир, все больше тревожась.

– Ты не помнишь? – нерешительно и разочарованно спросил Эван. От удивления он даже остановил перевязку.

Оборотень нахмурился, стараясь понять, что же последнее он помнит. Тронный зал, Темный Лорд, Драко, решение отправить волчонка портключом, Авада... Он со вздохом зажмурился.

– Как мне удалось уйти?

– У меня был портключ.

– Ты спас меня?

– Да, – смущенно ответил Пожиратель.

– Почему?

_«Потому что я давно люблю тебя! Я люблю тебя так сильно, что готов на любой риск, на любое предательство! Я так люблю тебя, что готов даже жизнью пожертвовать ради тебя!»_

– Я всегда восхищался тобой и считаю, что ты был бы лучшим лидером, чем Лорд!

Фенрир открыл глаза и удивленно посмотрел на него.

_«Браво!_ – сказал сам себе Эван. – _Ты только что упустил идеальную возможность признаться ему. Мало того, ты успешно сморозил __**такую**__ глупость...»_

В неловком молчании Эван снова занялся перевязкой, стараясь восстановить самообладание.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В больничном крыле Хогвартса_

Мышцы не подчинялись. Драко с трудом открыл глаза. Где он? Парень дернулся, стараясь приподняться и осмотреться. Не удалось, хотя по тому, что он смог разглядеть, он оказался в больничном крыле.

Одну из рук что-то держало. Повернув голову, он увидел Гарри.

– Ты наконец очнулся, ангел мой!

– ...

– Тебе лучше?

– Кажется...

– Может быть хочешь воды?

– Да... Как я сюда попал?

– Я принес тебя из Запретного Леса. Тебя атаковали огромные пауки. Помнишь?

Драко побледнел, действительно вспомнив акромантулов. Как же он испугался, что эти твари разорвут и съедят его!

Гарри, все еще считавший, что Драко по-прежнему в регрессии, заметил его испуг. Не выпуская его ладони, он пересел на постель и ласково обнял его.

Драко напрягся. Что такое случилось с гриффиндорцем? То хулит, то хвалит... Странный он какой-то... И тут в памяти внезапно всплыли кое-какие воспоминания минувших дней, не щадя ошарашенного парня.

Гарри нежно гладил его по спине. Выждав несколько секунд, Драко заговорил:

– Гарри...

– Да, ангел мой?

– Я все вспомнил.

И тут же Драко почувствовал, как гриффиндорец застыл.

– Все? – выдохнул брюнет.

– Да, все.

Хоть его слова были не совсем правдивыми, но он все же не сдержался.

Гарри резко отшатнулся и вернулся на свое кресло, сев так прямо, будто кол проглотил.

– А раньше сказать этого не мог, нет, непременно надо было поступить по-змеиному, чтобы посмеяться надо мной!

_«Браво!_ – сказал себе тут же опомнившийся Гарри. – _Просто великолепное высказывание, оно конечно же поможет извиниться перед Драко и стать ему ближе!»_

Агрессия ради защиты... Похоже, Драко начал понимать глупые реакции своего партнера.

Воцарившееся неловкое молчание прервало триумфальное появление двух оставшихся частей золотого трио.

– Гарри, как Драко?

– Если бы он еще не очнулся, тут бы такой шум стоял, ты же знаешь.

– Сказала же тебе, успокойся, – немедленно отреагировала Гермиона.

– Извини...

Оба они подошли к постели и по очереди чмокнули Драко в лоб. Тот, озадаченно приподняв брови, подумал, что ему просто необходимо вспомнить все, что могло привести к такому. Гадость какая, Уизел поцеловал его!

– Все испугались за тебя, цыпленочек наш...

Цыпленочек?

– Ты испугался сам за себя! Ты был в ужасе, оказавшись в Лесу перед пауками! – хмыкнула Гермиона.

– Да, я боялся! И что? Ты ведь тоже испугалась, и было чего! Но я же не мог оставить Гарри одного сражаться с пауками, чтобы спасти Драко! Бедненький, ему наверное было очень страшно!

– Хватит, Рон! Ты сейчас очень напоминаешь свою мать!

– А я горжусь своей матерью! – возмущенно ответил рыжик.

– Никто в этом и не сомневался, но мы снова поговорим об этом потом, позже, когда она в очередной раз ущипнет тебя за щеку и назовет своим драгоценным дитяткой!

– Ну знаешь... Я же не веду себя как очаровательный трехлетний ребенок!

– Как знать! – ответила девушка, заставляя друга покраснеть.

Гарри рассмеялся. До сих пор он молча слушал своих друзей, даже не подумав предупредить их. Теперь не только он оказался посмешищем в глазах слизеринца.

– Уизли, не хотелось прерывать тебя, но все же мне стало интересно... И кого ты назвал очаровательным ребенком? – поинтересовался Драко.

– Так тебя же...

Рыжий гриффиндорец застыл, покраснел еще гуще и почти бегом вылетел из палаты.

– Я догоню его. Думаю, ему поддержка не помешает, – сказала Гермиона, подмигнув юношам.

И снова в палате повисло молчание. Прошло несколько долгих, томительных минут, и Гарри снова заговорил:

– Я хотел бы извиниться перед тобой, Драко...

– За что именно? Тебе много за что нужно просить прощения, – горько отозвался блондин.

– За все сразу... и готов сделать все, чтобы заслужить прощение.

– И больше ничего не скрывать и доверять мне?

Гриффиндорец покраснел и опустил глаза. Что тут ответишь? Тайн у него все еще хватало.

– Гарри... – тихо произнес вейла.

– Да...

– Мне тоже жаль, ведь именно мои действия позволили тебе считать, что ты поступаешь правильно. Я сделаю все, чтобы наши отношения дальше строились на более хорошей основе... но при этом я хочу, чтобы ты перестал считать меня потенциальным врагом. Теперь я на твоей стороне... нравится мне это или нет – не важно!

И они снова неловко замолчали. Никто не осмеливался сделать первый шаг, на что-то надеяться... Но вскоре Гарри решил, что как гриффиндорец должен перебороть свои страхи и решиться хоть что-то сказать. Именно он первый должен сделать предложение и, если надо, разорвать так тяготивший слизеринца договор.

– Драко... я бы хотел чтобы ты это делал не потому, что вынужден, а потому что сам хочешь... Я надеюсь... может быть... Ну... если ты хочешь... Эммм...

– О да, гони природу в дверь, она влетит в окно! В общем, природу не исправить... Весь твой прекрасный словарный запас явно куда-то испарился! – хмыкнул юный аристократ, приняв самый высокомерный вид, но уголки его рта приподнялись в почти незаметной улыбке.

– Я запрещаю тебе так со мной...

И Гарри замолчал. В глазах Драко сверкало лукавство, он едва сдерживал смех. Гриффиндорец понял, что его провели, а он завелся с пол-оборота.

– Знаешь, Гарри, мой сарказм не мешает мне иметь иные чувства...

Гриффиндорец удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом ему припомнился разговор под ивой.

– Драко... тогда, под ивой... ты и правда говорил то, что думал?

– А ты?

– Нет! – резко ответил Гарри. – Я хотел чтобы ты наконец отреагировал на мое мерзкое поведение. Тем более что я сам только-только понял, какая я сволочь...

Блондин недоуменно приподнял бровь.

– Ты оскорбил и унизил меня, чтобы я осознал, как оскорбительно и унизительно ты себя вел до того... Не могу понять твоей логики... Неисповедимы пути разума гриффиндорца...

– Я...

– Ладно. Бесполезно позволять тебе увязнуть еще больше. Сам знаю, ты бестактен и неловок, мне нужно будет привыкнуть к этому... Как и тебе придется смириться с моими маленькими странностями...

– Это не ободряет. Список твоих недостатков длиннее моего, – лукаво ответил Гарри, на что блондин весело рассмеялся.

– А ты уверен, что в тебе нет слизеринских черт?

– Как я обещал, секретов между нами больше не будет, и потому следует рассказать и о том, как меня распределяла Шляпа.

– Мне казалось, что тогда не произошло ничего особенного... Долговато, конечно... но все как обычно...

– Ну, это самое «долговато» объясняется тем, что Распределяющая Шляпа пыталась меня убедить, что Слизерин поможет мне достичь величия. Но я не хотел попасть на факультет, где учился убийца моих родителей... и...

– И на котором оказался я, только что поцапавшийся с тобой.

– Да... – смущенно подтвердил Гарри.

– Значит, ты мог стать слизеринцем... – задумчиво протянул Драко.

– Нет. Я думаю, Гриффиндор – самый подходящий мне факультет! Распределяющая Шляпа ошиблась!

– Знаешь, волшебные предметы редко ошибаются.

– А ты знаешь, что ко мне просто липнут всякие странности и невозможные ситуации?

Гарри немного наклонился к Драко, глядя в его искрящиеся весельем глаза. И тут же в голову пришло воспоминание об их поцелуе под сенью ивы. И как-то само собой преодолелось небольшое расстояние, и гриффиндорец прикоснулся губами к губам слизеринца, вовлекая в нежный поцелуй. А тот закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской губ партнера. Вот он приоткрыл рот, позволяя любопытному, но робкому языку войти, чтобы встретиться с более активным собратом. И вот уже они слились в восхитительном танце... Ранее между двумя парнями не было ничего подобного.

– Мистер Поттер! Прошу вас оставить мистера Малфоя в покое. Ему нужно отдыхать!

О, если бы взгляды могли убивать, медиведьма погибла бы на месте под их двойным ударом!

– И не стоит на меня так смотреть! Я собираюсь на несколько дней погрузить этого молодого человека в искусственную кому, чтобы он мог быстрее восстановиться. Так что увидите его потом. А сейчас уходите! Брысь! Выметайтесь, сказала вам!

Гарри даже не подумал подчиниться.

– Я хочу, чтобы мой партнер остался со мной! Вейла лучше восстанавливается рядом со своим партнером! Я читал это!

– Это конечно же правда, но сейчас мне нужно место для манипуляций. Так что, мистер Поттер, освободите палату, а потом я дам вам специальное разрешение на постоянное присутствие рядом с вашим партнером. Но только после того, как закончу!

– Мы закончим наш разговор позже, Гарри... И не только закончим, если захочешь.

Гриффиндорец покраснел и выскочил из палаты, позволяя медиведьме заняться своим делом.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Где-то там, в ненаносимом доме, и потому вам оный пока не найти..._

Фенрир со вздохом опустил книгу и потянулся. Мышцы все еще болели...

Вот уже неделю он выздоравливал в этом доме, а Эван изображал при нем сиделку. И как же ему было скучно! Тут оказалось совсем нечего делать, оставалось только читать. К счастью, библиотека была хороша, но все же сильно не хватало иных занятий.

Он встал, чтобы вернуть книгу на место и выбрать следующую. Взгляд прошелся по полкам. Какой из томов поможет ему убить время до ужина? Кстати, на пищу тут он не мог пожаловаться. Так много в своей жизни он никогда не ел. Эван оказался невероятным поваром. Эван... Иногда его поведение казалось оборотню странным, но он не собирался укорять человека, спасшего ему жизнь, в эксцентричности – странностей у всех хватает. Интересно, а почему он все же сделал это? Фенрир считал его объяснение слишком уж шатким. Попахивало ложью. Кстати о запахах – от книги, к которой он только что прикоснулся, просто несло черной магией. Занятно... Фенрир осторожно открыл фолиант, и тот вырвался у него из рук, пытаясь сбежать. Оборотень одним прыжком догнал беглеца, и тут же скривился от боли. Он постоянно забывал, что его тело еще не восстановилось и излишние нагрузки ему пока противопоказаны...

Крепко удерживая книгу, он с любопытством погрузился в текст, но по мере чтения его руки начали подрагивать, глаза хищно сузились, а сердце дико заколотилось. Вот оно! Решение всех проблем!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Эван находился в коридоре у библиотеки. _«Где же мое мужество? Нужно сказать ему!_ – внушал он себе. – _Ведь вчера я почти решился... Нужно сказать, ведь он скоро уйдет отсюда, а я все еще не признался ему в своей любви! Когда еще выдастся такой удачный случай... Да, все-таки я пойду туда. На этот раз счастье мое совсем близко – только руку протянуть осталось...»_

Постучав в дверь и услышав радостное «Входите!», он воспользовался приглашением.

– Фенрир, я должен сказать тебе...

– Ты так вовремя появился!

– О? – с надеждой отозвался мужчина.

– Я нашел способ выбраться отсюда и убедить светлых принять нас. Как следствие мы сможем отомстить Лорду, а я смогу завоевать Драко! – радостно сообщил оборотень.

Разочарование оказалось огромным. Он снова упустил свой шанс. Эван очень пожалел, что сейчас он не в пожирательском облачении. Маска скрыла бы навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. И можно было бы позволить им струиться по щекам, не пришлось бы усилием воли сдерживать их...

**Сноски**

22. В тексте применено Ligardium Leviosa. Не знаю, может быть тут ошибка и должно было оказаться Wingardium Leviosa...


	20. Глава 20: Приобщение

_**Глава 20: Приобщение**_

Гарри ласково коснулся лица погруженного в восстанавливающую кому блондина. Медиведьма осталась непреклонна: Драко следовало провести в подобном состоянии три дня, чтобы избежать последствий перенесенного за такой малый промежуток времени. А это был и психологический шок, и регрессия, и Круциатус... Да и его морально-психическое состояние перед всеми теми неприятностями оставляло желать лучшего.

Гриффиндорец вздохнул и посмотрел на небо, видимое в окно больничного крыла. Да, он сделал первые шаги в области объяснений с Драко, но этого недостаточно. Начало многообещающее, но всего этого действительно недостаточно.

За такой малый промежуток времени он полностью изменил мнение о слизеринце. Он наконец осознал, что за холодным чопорным и безразличным видом прятался остроумный, нежный, страстный человек.

Он снова посмотрел на вейлу. Какой же он красивый, особенно если блондины привлекают... Честно говоря, гриффиндорцу больше нравились темноволосые. Но вот Драко Малфой в этих предпочтениях стал исключением.

В палату вошла мадам Помфри.

– Мистер Поттер, ваш партнер через несколько минут очнется. Но я предупреждаю вас! Мистеру Малфою нужны тишина и покой!

– Да, мадам.

Значит, никакого продолжения разговора... А вот это плохо.

Гарри сел на край постели и осторожно взял Драко за руку. Он смотрел на юношу, видел, как лицо дрогнуло, когда тот начал просыпаться. Прошло еще несколько секунд. Гарри почувствовал, как в его ладони шелохнулись пальцы Драко. Он совсем скоро очнется...

– Драко... Драко... ты слышишь меня?

– Мхммм...

– Драко, очнись... Это я, Гарри...

– И ты думаешь, что так меня скорее разбудишь? – пробормотал блондин.

Гарри улыбнулся. Драко в любом состоянии оставался собой, не собираясь отказываться от сарказма. Как же хорошо, что он в полном порядке!

– Мистер Малфой, я сейчас проведу осмотр, – вмешалась медиведьма. – Потом вы съедите легкий ужин, и снова ляжете отдыхать.

И женщина неодобрительным взглядом смерила гриффиндорца, который безо всякой охоты пододвинулся, давая ей место. Она несколько раз провела палочкой над телом лежащего юноши, бормоча заклинания. Нахмурив брови, она повторила свои действия еще раз. Что-то явно было не так... Партнеры насторожились. Что-то случилось с Драко? Опять?

– Мадам Помфри... – обеспокоено начал Гарри.

– Тихо!

И снова возобновились движения палочки, сопровождаемые разнообразными заклинаниями. Наконец женщина остановилась и улыбнулась парням.

– Я конечно не уверена, но все же решила сообщить вам о возможном радостном событии. Мальчики, может быть, вы станете папами!

Но новость не оказала ожидаемого эффекта. Драко и Гарри ошеломлено хлопали глазами. Станут папами? Но они слишком молоды, не готовы... Парни смущенно переглянулись. И что же теперь им делать?

– Знаете, мистер Малфой, несколько позже мы проверим вас с помощью выявляющего зелья. Но не зависимо от результата вы должны как можно больше отдыхать, причем в спокойной обстановке. Так что, мистер Поттер, позаботьтесь о том, чтобы он не предпринимал никаких физических усилий и не получал шокирующих или тревожащих новостей.

– Мне кажется, после вашего известия его больше ничего не сможет шокировать! – отозвался Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

Медиведьма наградила его недобрым взглядом и вышла.

– Как тебе эта новость, Драко?

– А тебе?

– Странно...

– Да... Что нам делать с ребенком теперь? Мы все еще учимся, не представляем, что нас ждет в следующем году, Темный Лорд преследует нас... А ведь мы даже еще не дружная, живущая в согласии пара!

Они помолчали.

– А все же, что ты об этом думаешь? – наконец спросил Драко.

– Я всегда хотел детей, и если мы его зачали, я с радостью приму его. Но я не хочу, чтобы ему пришлось страдать от проблем его отцов.

– Согласен. Но, честно говоря, сейчас действительно не время, и я надеюсь, что мадам Помфри ошиблась.

Юноши снова умолкли, но Гарри не смог сдержать трепета, когда Драко бессознательно-нежно провел ладонью по своему животу.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Лестранж-Мэнор_

Белла проснулась от собственного вопля.

Обняв себя за плечи, она содрогнулась, чувствуя холодный пот ужаса. В душ и поскорее, чтобы избавиться и от пота, и от воспоминаний об ужасном сне... Уже оказавшись под струями воды, она прислонилась к стене, позволяя теплой влаге струиться по напряженному телу. Забыть о кошмаре не удавалось, тем более что ей снова снилась смерть ее мужа. Темный Лорд в тот день был в своем обычном настроении, но внезапно все изменилось. Кара, как предупреждение возможного мятежа... Рудольфус даже ничего не понял... Но почему именно он? Она видела, как его тело рухнуло на пол, но никто не посмел даже шелохнуться. И она тоже... Остолбенение... Страх... Стыд...

Все случившееся тогда просто врезалось в память, но худшим воспоминанием оказался смех Лорда, когда тот уходил, оставив их.

Когда повелитель вышел, она рухнула на колени, обнимая безжизненное тело супруга, все еще не в силах поверить в случившееся. А затем она и Рабастан унесли тело Рудольфуса в Лестранж-Мэнор, не проронив ни словечка, не желая нарушать наполнившуюся ненавистью тишину. За что владыка, которого они просто боготворили, сотворил с их семьей подобное? Рудольфус же был безупречен – любящий брат, страстный муж, верный Пожиратель Смерти. Так почему же именно его?

Белатрикс мановением руки увеличила температуру воды, и вскоре душевая наполнилась горячим паром.

Выдержать такое предательство со стороны своего повелителя она не смогла и попыталась покончить с собой, выпив яд прямо перед ним. Вот только реакция Темного Лорда оказалась не такой, как ожидалось.

– Северус, убери отсюда это слабое создание, – сказал он.

– И что я должен с ней потом сделать, мой Лорд?

– Что хочешь... Только мне не хочется смотреть на эту мелодраму. Если вспомнить твою «любовь» к ней, то дай ей умереть. Тем более что до конца ей мало осталось.

Затем он встал, презрительно посмотрел на Беллу и вышел, не собираясь забивать себе голову ее судьбой.

Снейп же смерил Белатрикс холодным взглядом, а затем женщина потеряла сознание.

Белатрикс снова изменила температуру воды. Ледяные струи помогли отвлечься от этого ужасного воспоминания. Она вытираясь, она вышла из душевой комнаты, намереваясь одеться. И прошлое снова нагнало ее, когда взгляд остановился на пожирательской маске.

Тогда она очнулась в очень маленькой комнатке, обставленной скромной, но качественной мебелью. И рядом был Северус.

– Где я?

– У меня.

– Почему?

– Честно говоря, даже не знаю...

Она закрыла глаза и невесело хмыкнула.

– Ты спасаешь мне жизнь и даже не знаешь почему...

– Может быть из духа противоречия.

Она снова открыла веки и встретилась со взглядом Мастера Зелий. Его глаза сверкали огнем, которого раньше она и не замечала.

Белатрикс с улыбкой закончила одеваться. Уже потом она смогла узнать этого мужчину лучше, и теперь понимала, что ледяной его облик оказался только маской, за которой прятался невероятно пылкий человек. Кто бы мог подумать... Но каждый Пожиратель Смерти создавал под белой маской еще одну, чтобы выжить среди прочих, и, самое главное, чтобы уцелеть перед Лордом. Ей даже стало любопытно, сколько интересных людей скрылось за масками, оказавшись Пожирателями Смерти, жестокими марионетками лишившегося разума человека.

Что за ерунда в голову лезет... Тряхнув головой, она спустилась вниз, собираясь позавтракать. День обещал быть долгим – следовало наметить план выполнения задания Лорда и начать его реализовывать. Она же подчиняется приказам своего владыки... По крайней мере он должен в это верить.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко провел беспокойную ночь, и в его снах дети играли главную роль. Хоть на кошмары эти сновидения не тянули, но для него они оказались весьма волнующими. Встал он наутро со страшной головной болью, которую удалось преодолеть с помощью зелий мадам Помфри. Дождавшись нужного эффекта, она разрешила ему вернуться к нормальной жизни, если конечно его жизнь в этом учебном году можно назвать таким словом. И вот теперь он шел по коридорам Хогвартса в Большой Зал, чтобы позавтракать, а сопровождающий его гриффиндорский спаситель магического мира не отводил обеспокоенных глаз. По-видимому, он воспринял эту прогулку как квест «сохранение беременного вейлы»! Чем дальше, тем больше слизеринец злился.

– Гарри, хватит на меня так смотреть! Можно подумать, что через секунду-другую я рухну в обморок! Уверяю тебя, со мной все в порядке, я не сахарный – не растаю!

– Да, вот только я должен наблюдать за тобой...

– Так я и не против, но «наблюдать» не значит вести себя как курица-наседка над единственным цыпленком!

Драко чувствовал раздражение, но при этом его наполняло и удовлетворение от того, что партнер не сводил с него взгляда. И не только жажда защитить светилась в его глазах. Желание... Это успокаивало, но все же подобное не лучшее утешение в той обрушившейся на них бездне забот.

Они подошли к дверям Большого Зала.

– И ни единого слова! Никому! Спрячь волнение, веди себя как обычно, Гарри. Держи все при себе, а то ведь Гермиона быстро что-то заподозрит!

Гарри выпрямился, вздохнул и следом за Драко вошел в Зал.

Партнеры сели на уже привычные им обоим места. Вопреки их ожиданиям никто не засыпал их множеством вопросов о случившемся за миновавшие три дня. Вдобавок члены АД заняли места вокруг них, вызывая у парней глубокую признательность.

Гарри передал Драко горячий шоколад. Тот взял чашку и застыл. Шоколад... В ином месте... С другим человеком... Фенрир Грейбек... От этого воспоминания его сердце болезненно сжалось, и парня охватила мучительная тоска. Оборотень был так мил с ним, ничего общего с тем мерзким зверем, попытавшимся изнасиловать его в первый день... Ладони парня сжались вокруг горячей чашки, но ее жара он не чувствовал. По телу прошел холодный озноб, когда перед глазами, как наяву, снова предстал тот страшный миг... Миг, когда оборотень решительно встал на пути смерти, чтобы спасти его... И он никогда не сможет сказать оборотню, как он ему признателен. Он упрекал Гарри за то, что тот руководствовался только внешним, а сам оказался не лучше... А если честно, что он сделал за свою жизнь с теми, с кем оказался связан?

Гарри встревожился, ощутив, как его вейла внезапно напрягся. Даже не задумавшись, он положил ладонь на его колено. Не сказав ни слова... Без единого лишнего взгляда. Но от него все равно чувствовалась нежная, ласковая поддержка, и блондин смог сдержать слезы, сохранив малфоевское достоинство. Брюнет же с удовольствием осознал, что напряжение спало, и тоска отступила.

Как ни странно, кое-кто из гриффиндорцев тоже заметил нахлынувшую на Драко тоску. И они попытались поднять ему настроение.

– Драко, хочешь круассан? – заговорил Невилл.

– Нет, спасибо...

– Тебе нужно взять щепотку соли и бросить ее через плечо. Это отводит сглаз и возвращает хорошее настроение, – сказала Луна.

– Ээээ... Нет, спасибо. Все нормально, но я подумаю об этом, если решу, что я не в порядке...

Драко не понимал всей этой доброжелательности со стороны гриффиндорцев, которые до того относились к нему довольно равнодушно. Но он ее оценил...

Вот только не все отнеслись к нему так. Был и тот, кому случившееся не нравилось. Рон Уизли, не зная, как относится к обуявшим его противоречивым чувствам, решил вести себя как раньше. Он пришел к выводу, что гриффиндорцы добры к слизеринцу потому, явно все еще помнят общение с маленьким Драко. Кстати, вот чем его сейчас можно уколоть...

– Что, Драко, сегодня ты мне свою колбаску не предлагаешь? – сказал он, повысив голос так, чтобы его услышал весь стол.

И он с радостью увидел, как слизеринец побледнел.

– Рон!

– Да, Гермиона? – невинно поинтересовался он. Но когда он глянул на девушку, заметил, как она покраснела, услышал смех своих товарищей, то внезапно осознал двусмысленность своих слов и сам залился краской. Ну почему все его казалось бы успешные задумки вели к катастрофе? Что же, стоит сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Все как обычно – гриффиндорцы развлекаются, а он сам выставил себя дураком, своими же собственными словами.

– Ну, ворчунчик наш расслабился, – бросил Симус. – Он уже намекает на сомнительные предложения маленькой змейке! Будь осторожнее, этот парень не свободен, а Гарри очень ревнив!

Все ученики рассмеялись. Гарри прикусил губу, только бы не присоединиться к общему веселью. Его друг просто неподражаем! И как ему удается ставить себя в настолько неловкие ситуации?

Драко, сидевший рядом, похоже, не слишком понимал подоплеку происходящего. Может быть позволить ему придумывать всякие ужасы? Раньше он бы поддался искушению, но не сейчас.

Гарри повернулся к Драко и пояснил:

– На прошлой неделе, когда у тебя была регрессия, ты предложил последнюю оставшуюся на столе колбаску Рону. Как ты, наверное, уже догадался, твой жест он оценил.

_«Ах вот оно что! Слава Мерлину!»_ Он даже представить себе не мог, что еще смешного сотворил во время своей... слабости. Грр! Даже само это слово юноше было неприятно!

Сидящие за столом закончили завтрак со смехом и хорошим настроением. Юный блондин тоже мог бы оказаться в числе веселящихся, если бы его мысли не возвращались раз за разом к оборотню, который умер, чтобы он мог жить.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

По коридорам Хогвартса ученики торопились на занятия. Семикурсники Гриффиндора весело направлялись на урок... урок Прорицаний!

_«О Мерлин, нет!»_

– Драко, ты почему остановился? – спросил Гарри, все же не удержавшись от смешка.

– Я не хочу туда идти! Я не могу туда идти! – категорически заявил мертвенно побледневший слизеринец.

– Думаю, к нему вернулись кое-какие воспоминания!

– Рон, это не смешно! А если и смешно, то не для Драко!

– И потому это еще более весело, ведь случилось именно с ним! – хмыкнул рыжий гриффиндорец.

– Рон... – с угрозой потянула Гермиона.

– Давай же, Драко, поздоровайся с «пгелестной леди»!

– Я сказал это?

– О да! И многое другое, еще более смешное, уверяю!

Драко попросту вцепился в один из доспехов, стоящих в коридоре.

– Я не пойду! Гарри, мне не очень хорошо! Проведи меня в мою комнату, пожалуйста.

– Нет, стоит уступить, чтобы добиться большего. Рано или поздно ты с нею встретишься, и для тебя же лучше, чтобы это случилось сейчас.

– Да кому ты вообще говоришь? У меня нет безумной бравады гриффиндорцев, я слизеринец. Я лучше подумаю над стратегией избегания и постараюсь не столкнуться с нею до самого конца года...

– Например, появится аллергия на фимиам? – насмешливо предположил Рон.

– Да, превосходная идея!

– О-ля-ля, Гарри! С твоим возлюбленным и правда что-то не так! Он согласился, что мои идеи превосходны! Тебе действительно стоит проводить его в комнату или даже в больничное крыло!

– Рон, прекрати его поддерживать. Драко, ты пойдешь на урок и разберешься с этой проблемой. И это я тебе говорю как партнер своей вейле!

– Твой приказ уж слишком тяжелый! Какие в вашей паре замечательные отношения! А я и не знал, что ты такой! – гневно накинулся на Гарри Рон.

– Мое поведение тебя не касается! – ответил брюнет своему другу, которому, похоже, не долго оставалось быть таковым, если он продолжит в том же духе лезть в чужие взаимоотношения.

– Успокойтесь! – вмешалась Гермиона. – Ваш разговор вообще страннее странного. Что за резкая перемена? Рон, я, конечно же, в восторге от того, что у тебя внезапно появился интерес к условиям жизни Драко, но в этом Гарри сейчас прав. Страхи лучше встречать в лицо. Так что давайте поторопимся. Я не хочу опоздать!

Не сговариваясь, трое парней последовали за нею.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

– Здравствуйте, дорогие дети! Сегодня мы займемся чтением по фиговым листьям, – сообщила преподавательница Прорицаний.

Драко был сильно напряжен, и все ученики ожидали того рокового момента, когда безумица начнет над ним посмеиваться. Но ничего подобного пока не произошло.

– Фиговый листок... Фиговый листок... Единственное, что я могу прочесть на фиговом листке – это то, что может вскоре случиться с сидящим позади... – пробормотал Симус.

– Ты, одержимый, молчи и работай! – бросила Гермиона.

– Но я же вижу зеленый, зеленый и снова зеленый цвет... Надеюсь, она станет посмешищем, решив потерзать нашего штатного слизеринца, пока он не умрет от стыда, – отозвался гриффиндорец.

– Ага! – хмыкнул Рон.

– Рон, Симус! После того, что Драко вынес, не стоит его дразнить! – шикнула на них Гермиона, обеспокоено глянув на блондина, старательно пытавшегося забыть все произошедшее с ним в этом кабинете во время регрессии.

– Прости, Миона! – тихим хором отозвались оба гриффиндорца.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям во время урока не произошла ни одна из ожидаемых неприятностей. И что же случилось со старой совой? Неужели все забыла? Ни в чем нельзя было оставаться уверенным с этой сумасшедшей!

Драко тщательно выполнял все указания учебника, помечая на пергаменте все увиденное на листе и не осмеливаясь поднять глаз, чтобы не вызвать нежеланную реакцию профессора Трелони. Достаточно и того, что он стал посмешищем на прошлой неделе!

Слизеринец вздохнул и прочитал, что сулил ему лист, над которым он работал: удачный день, странное происшествие поможет вам встретить лицом к лицу ваше будущее... Если бы... Не подумав, он со вздохом поднял голову и случайно встретился взглядом с Сивиллой Трелони. Он испуганно замер, но вопреки всему она ему просто улыбнулась, подмигнула и снова занялась проверкой сделанного учениками.

Кажется, Драко почти полюбил гадание по фиговому листу – результаты оказались невероятными!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Большой Зал, время обеда._

За столом Драко больше играл с едой, чем ел. Его охватила мрачность. К несчастью, удача, пришедшая к нему на Прорицаниях, долго не продержалась, что обнаружилось уже на УЗМС. Книззлы узнали его, вспомнили, что совсем недавно он дал им множество лакомств. Умные создания весь урок терлись о слизеринца, умильно мяукая в надежде на повторение пиршества. Ситуация могла бы насмешить и его самого, если бы не напоминала блондину не самые приятные события, в том числе похищение и... Фенрира...

В горле образовался комок. Как же ему это не нравилось! Ему не нравилась такая впечатлительность...

Гарри беспокоился. Неужели это последствия похищения? Или из-за вероятного ребенка? А может быть просто усталость? Драко выглядел таким грустным...

Как же все сложно...

– Драко, тебе не нравится рис? Хочешь чего-нибудь другого? Картофеля? Фасоли?

Тот отрицательно качнул головой. Гарри вздохнул, не зная, что сказать или сделать.

Обеспокоенные гриффиндорцы следили за ними.

– Мы можем попросить Дамблдора снова разрешить выход в Хогсмид. Тебе это доставит удовольствие, Драко? – поинтересовался Невилл.

– Можно будет организовать вечеринку в субботу... совместную, для всех факультетов... Ты сможешь пообщаться со своими друзьями, – предложила Джинни.

– А можно попросить мадам Помфри освободить тебя от занятий на несколько дней, чтобы ты мог побыть у родственников... – заговорил Колин.

– Можно организовать большую охоту на морщерогих кизляков. Согласен? – вмешалась Луна.

Драко слабо улыбнулся на все эти попытки поднять ему настроение. Ладно! Гриффиндорцы по-прежнему оставались для него шумными, плохо воспитанными, зачастую глупыми, совершенно безумными... но сердечность у них не отнимешь...

– Да вы что! Это же Драко Малфой! – вмешался Рон.

Гермиона только собралась одернуть его, как Рон продолжил, захватывая всех врасплох.

– Ведь Слизеринскому Принцу нужно все и сразу! Так что нужно организовать ему несколько свободных дней, чтобы провести квиддичный матч младших команд, усадить его вместе с родителями и друзьями-змеями на трибунах, а после уже будет выход в Хогсмид, а закончить все это следует великой вечеринкой прямо здесь, в Большом Зале! Прости, Луна, кизляков я не смог никуда пристроить!

– Ничего, я уже привыкла... – задумчиво ответила девушка.

Все с удивлением смотрели на рыжика. Что же такое с ним произошло?

– Рон... – с восхищением начала Гермиона. – Это действительно превосходная идея. Я так и знала – под твоим угрюмым видом бьется доброе и нежное сердце!

Невероятно яркий румянец, появившийся на лице гриффиндорца, полностью скрыл все его веснушки. Но он не собирался терять свой имидж.

– Так я же это не по доброте душевной сказал! Его депрессия просто-напросто портит мне аппетит, а мне такое не нравится! И настолько не нравится, что я готов первый обратиться к директору с этой просьбой. Кто-нибудь хочет поспорить со мной, что разрешение на подобное безумие выдадут? Нет? И правильно! Тут же чрезвычайное обстоятельство – сближение факультетов! Значит, разрешение нам предоставят автоматически!

Все рассмеялись. Гермиона с гордостью смотрела на друга. Гарри просто таял от восторга, что его окружают такие хорошие друзья. А что же Драко? А он не собирался даже мысли допустить в голову, что может оказаться признательным кому-то из семейки Уизли.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

По мнению нашего светловолосого героя день тянулся невероятно долго, и даже обожаемая История Магии не смогла отвлечь его. Сейчас его ожидали в больничном крыле. Гарри конечно же тоже увязался. Драко не смог удержаться и ласково прикоснулся к своему животу. Мысль о ребенке ему все больше нравилась... А может быть так проявлялась его вейловская сторона, окончательно принимая своего партнера? Драко замедлил ход, представив себе их будущего малыша... Да, этот ребенок был бы желанным...

Юноши вошли в больничное крыло. Как всегда энергичная миссис Помфри усадила Драко на одну из постелей и протянула ему зелье.

Минутное колебание...

Драко выпил все залпом. Мадам Помфри прочла заклинание, затем, нахмурившись, сказала:

– Не понимаю! Я ведь была почти уверена! К сожалению, господа, я оказалась не права. Мистер Малфой, вы не беременны! Но если учесть, с каким чувством вы встретили мое предположение, думаю, сейчас вы не слишком разочарованы!

Драко опустил голову. А ведь он принял то известие, и мысль о ребенке даже успела ему понравиться. И сейчас он был разочарован.

Гарри, стоящий рядом, вздохнул. Мысль о ребенке для него тоже оказалась невероятно притягательной.

Медиведьма заметила их настроение и ворчливо сказала:

– Ох уж эти молодые! Они никогда не довольны и меняют свое мнение, так же часто, как ветер направление. Куда все катится?

И женщина оставила их.

Гарри молча подошел и обнял Драко. Тот прижался к нему. Гарри вздохнул, когда Драко расслабился в его объятиях.

Миновало несколько минут.

– Драко... Мне нужно подойти к родителям до ужина...

– Зачем?

– Не знаю. Они ничего не сказали, только просили, чтобы я пришел один. Ты можешь пойти в Большой Зал без меня?

– Думаю, дорогу я найду, особенно если вспомнить о шести годах обучения, в течение которых я питался там!

Гарри улыбнулся, разжал руки и поспешил на встречу с приемными родителями.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Большой Зал, время ужина._

Драко чувствовал себя одиноким. Из груди его вырвался наполовину встревоженный – наполовину сердитый вздох. Его партнера все еще не было. Глянув на стол преподавателей, он вздохнул еще раз – ни Северуса, ни Сириуса там тоже не оказалось. Беспокойство потихоньку побеждало гнев. Он уже был готов встать и отправиться на поиски брюнета, когда тот наконец появился в Зале и сел рядом. Лицо его отличалось не свойственной замкнутостью.

– Гарри...

Но тут его прервал Дамблдор.

– Мои дорогие дети, я знаю, вы очень рады запланированным в конце недели мероприятиям. Но к сожалению мне нужно сообщить вам и не очень хорошую новость.

Все тут же замолчали. Драко обеспокоенно выпрямился. Сердце у него бешено заколотилось от волнения.

– Ваш профессор, Крис Лэбиус, стал жертвой досадного несчастного случая, и произошедшее на неизвестное время удержит его от преподавания.

Учащееся немедленно зашушукались, строя разнообразные теории и предположения о несчастном случае.

Дамблдор хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание отвлекшихся подростков.

– Спокойнее, дети мои! До его возвращения занятия будет вести профессор из той же школы, что и мистер Лэбиус – Анж-Белл Тирекс Стар! Она прибудет только завтра утром. Надеюсь, вы ее радушно примете. Что же, с новостями у нас все, можете вернуться к своему ужину...

Домыслы о причинах несчастного случая, рассуждения о новом профессоре с таким странным именем, а так же матч между младшими квиддичными командами, разрешение на выход в Хогсмид, будущий праздник, приезд родителей – все это привело к тому, что разговоры об этом не смолкали еще очень долго.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В месте, неизвестном всем, даже тем, кто находится там..._

Фенрир внезапно проснулся. Опять тот же сон! Каштанововолосый красавчик его фантазии был таким страстным и нежным одновременно, что проснувшийся оборотень оказался невероятно возбужден. Но возбуждение его смешивалось с отчаянием. Почему ему начали сниться сны о другом мужчине, не вейле, занимавшем его мысли во время бодрствования? Казалось, что по мере приближения полнолуния сны только учащались. Неужели волк что-то пытался сообщить ему? Может быть нашел себе бету, причем это не Драко? Но ведь зелье Снейпа дало понять, что он возможный партнер... Или у него тоже есть два возможных избранника? Волчий инстинкт его никогда не подводил, но вот человеческое восприятие не раз приводило к другому выбору, а после оставалось только кусать себе локти. Следовало все уточнить, чтобы не сделать очередную ошибку.

Послышался какой-то шум. Наверное, Эван поднялся и теперь готовил завтрак. Этот мужчина оказался очень интригующим. Иногда его поведение было очень странным для Пожирателя Смерти... да даже для бывшего Пожирателя! Уж слишком часто он позволял себе быть открыто эмоциональным. Может быть в этой эмоциональности и крылась возможная причина предательства – надоело постоянное проникновение насилия в жизнь последователей Темного Лорда... Все может быть...

Фенрир встал, быстро принял душ и спустился к непостижимому товарищу по бегству.

– Доброе утро, Эван.

– Доброе утро, Фенрир, – ответил мужчина, подавая ему чашку черного кофе.

– Хорошо спалось? – поинтересовался оборотень и удивился, увидев, как его собеседник вдруг покраснел.

– Эмм... Да... Да! А тебе?

– Хорошо, если не обращать внимания на странный сон, преследующий меня в течение некоторого времени...

– А что за сон? – вдруг напряженно поинтересовался Эван.

– Это конечно немного смущает, однако я не собираюсь стесняться того, кто неоднократно видел меня голым, – хмыкнул оборотень в ответ.

Эван немедленно покраснел еще сильнее и уткнулся в свою чашку. Все-таки он действительно странный... Нет, надо говорить с ним несколько иначе, а то ведь положение может стать еще более неудобным.

Эван стиснул свою чашку так сильно, что она вскоре могла треснуть прямо в его ладонях.

О Мерлин, этот загадочный мужчина решил довериться ему настолько, что готов даже рассказать о своих снах!

– Мои сны очень... игривы.

_«Мерлин! Мерлин! Мерлин! Мои тоже!»_

– Но проблемы в этом я не вижу. Они для меня очень даже приятны! – со смехом добавил Фенрир. Удивительно, этот мужчина оказался таким стыдливым! Стыдливый Пожиратель Смерти – разве в этом нет противоречия?

В голове у Эвана крутилось только одно слово. _«Мерлин! Мерлин! Мерлин!»_ – думал он.

– У меня только одна проблема – партнер моих снов. Ведь мне должен был бы сниться Драко, правильно?

Эван медленно кивнул, продолжая свою литанию.

– Но почему-то снится мне не Драко. У мужчины каштановые волосы!

Эван даже затаил дыхание. Неужели...

– Мне кажется, мой волк, будучи альфой, нашел себе бету, и его выбором стал не вейла. И вот теперь мне интересно, кто же это может быть...

Фенрир пригубил кофе. А Эван внутренне просто заметался.

_«Сейчас самое время! Скажи, скажи ему, что тем человеком с каштановыми волосами можешь оказаться ты! Скажи, что без ума от него! Что он не одинок! Что ты просто жаждешь разделить с ним жизнь! Хочешь жить с ним до самой смерти! Воспитать стаю волчат, если он пожелает! Смелее! Давай! Давай же! Скажи ему!»_

– Фенрир...

Тук! Тук! Тук!

Постучавшая в окно сова разрушила то едва тлеющее мужество, с помощью которого он чуть было не признался в своих чувствах. Проклятая тварь! Вот почему она такая умная, что может найти хозяина где угодно? И кстати, кто мог написать ему?

Он встал, подошел к окну и открыл его, впуская птицу. Взяв письмо, он наградил сову таким взглядом, что стань он материальным – получилось бы жаркое.

– Кто тебе написал? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался оборотень.

– Мне пишет только один человек – мой сын, Эндрю...

– У тебя есть сын... Сколько ему лет?

– Зачем тебе? – вдруг насторожился Эван.

– Да не беспокойся! Спрашиваю только для того, чтобы убедиться, могли ли за ним проследить или нет...

– Не думаю, что за ним сейчас станут следить. Он в Хогвартсе, на первом курсе... Следить за ним не станут. Он в безопасности... Ну, надеюсь...

Эван распечатал письмо и быстро прочел его. Какой же Эндрю все еще восторженный ребенок. Он невероятно детально описывал свое будущее участие в невероятном квиддичном матче младших команд. На это состязание приглашались все родители. Может быть это подходящий случай вступить в контакт с лагерем света? Наверняка, вот только при этом возникал риск сближения Фенрира и Драко! Хотя нет, там же Поттер, он помешает. Что же...

– Плохие новости?

– Нет, просто мне кажется, я нашел способ незаметно связаться с Орденом Феникса...

Оборотень удивленно приподнял брови, видя, как коварно заулыбался обычно скромный и сдержанный Пожиратель Смерти.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри проводил Драко до его комнаты. День оказался слишком длинен и богат на события... Хотя ничего удивительного, редкий день Избранного в Хогвартсе оказывался иным!

– Гарри?

– Да?

– Что-то серьезное случилось?

Все же ему трудно было заговорить об этом.

– Нет, Драко. Я же сказал тебе, что больше не стану ничего скрывать от тебя, и свое обещание сдержу. С папой все в полном порядке, просто Дамблдор отправил его в какую-то секретную миссию, о сущности которой я, как и всегда, не должен ничего знать...

Гарри нахмурился. Дамблдор скрывал от него слишком многое... Он посмотрел на Драко, продолжавшего стоять поблизости.

– А теперь я тебя оставлю. Отдыхай. Мадам Помфри сказала...

– Меня не волнует, что там сказала мадам Помфри! Единственный, кто действительно знает, что нужно вейле – ее партнер! На самом деле я очень расстроен, потому что не беременен от тебя! И как по-твоему, каковы у меня сейчас потребности?

Гарри покраснел, а потом запинаясь пробормотал:

– Драко, я... Знаешь... Я не...

Блондин подошел к нему, взял за руки и заглянул в глаза запаниковавшего партнера.

– Знаю... Я буду вести тебя. И ты можешь быть очень нежным. Я понял это, когда ты утром взял меня за руку. Да, ты мне нужен.

Гарри почувствовал, что тает. И как он не смог разглядеть это чудо терпения и нежности? Неужели он оказался настолько ослеплен невежественной и глупой ненавистью? Да, безразличие и неприязнь Дурслей явно оставили глубокие следы... А если это навсегда? Мысли путались... Он вздрогнул.

Нет! Ведь есть Сириус и Северус! Есть папа и отец! Он научится любить и быть любимым, научится понимать и прощать ошибки, даже самые страшные... даже самому себе... Еще не поздно. Не нужно терять надежды, всегда стоит пытаться улучшить сложившееся положение вещей. Так что ничего еще не потеряно! Не боялся сражаться – не станет бояться любить! И Драко же согласился. Так что Гарри собирался сделать все, что он ему скажет, чтобы исправить ошибки, загладить свою вину.

– Ну же! Слишком уж долго думаешь перед принятием решения! Я же не прошу тебя перерезать себе вены, Гарри! Просто провести ночь со мною! – насмешливо бросил Драко, на самом деле обеспокоенный, что его партнер сейчас может сбежать по какой-то неизвестной, сугубо гриффиндорской причине.

Гарри решился. Глубоко вздохнув, он притянул слизеринца к себе. Пальцы ласково коснулись бледной щеки, осторожно отвели за ухо светлую прядь и нерешительно проследили линию челюсти.

Драко прильнул к худощавому телу. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь сильнее прижаться к пальцам, невесомыми прикосновениями исследовавшим его лицо. Приоткрыв губы, он надеялся, что гриффиндорец поймет невысказанное послание. Теплое дыхание, пахнущее пирогом с патокой, оказалось совсем близко, подтверждая понятливость его партнера. Драко улыбнулся, ожидая прикосновения губ, находящихся так близко от его лица. И вот наконец его партнер решился, на миг прижался губами к губам, отстранился и вновь вернулся.

Гарри видел, что блондин терпеливо ждал, пока он найдет в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы стать инициатором поцелуя. О Мерлин, это же поцелуй! Просто поцелуй! Но откуда такая робость? Они же оба позволяли себе намного большее! Делили... Неправда! Ничего подобного! Ничего они не делили. Один давал, скрепя сердце, другой с равнодушием брал, видя и проявляя презрение. И этот поцелуй для Гарри был не просто поцелуем, а признанием и надеждой, что сейчас все иначе!

Гарри положил ладонь на затылок Драко и, тоже закрыв глаза, поцеловал его. И с какой же страстью он отдался этому поцелую! И Драко пылко отвечал ему.

Если бы слизеринец не оказался настолько охвачен желанием, он непременно задался бы вопросом, как же можно так бросаться из крайности в крайность. Но наверняка он убедил бы себя, что это же Гарри, а с ним все не так, как у людей...

Постепенно они добрались до кровати, и Драко опустился на нее. Приподнявшись на локтях, он распахнул глаза. Теперь-то он наконец понял, почему его партнера так часто описывали как мальчика с изумрудными глазами – огонь страсти в его глазах превратил их в поистине великолепные волшебные драгоценности.

– Гарри... – хриплым от нахлынувшего желания голосом выговорил он.

Брюнет тем временем начал его раздевать, покрывая каждый кусочек открывшейся кожи жгучими и в то же время нежными поцелуями. Драко застонал, и Гарри застыл. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот момент оказался совершенным.

– Драко... все нормально?

– Да! Если ты продолжишь – да!

Гарри подчинился, решительно взявшись за исследование тела своего партнера и постепенно снимая одежду как с Драко, так и с самого себя. И вот уже юные партнеры оказались полностью обнаженными, прижимающимися друг к другу, обмениваясь поцелуями, то нежными, то страстными...

Гарри подготавливал своего партнера хоть и довольно быстро, но очень осторожно и внимательно. А затем их взгляды встретились. Брюнет искал в серых глазах подтверждение согласия партнера. Тот ласково улыбнулся в ответ, скрещивая ноги на его талии. Успокоившись, но все же не отводя взгляда, Гарри осторожно вошел в его тело. И полностью погрузившись в горячую глубину, он начал медленные, плавные движения. А затем снова нахлынула страсть...

Драко застонал, закусив нижнюю губу. Мерлин! Как же хорошо, когда желание взаимно! Его руки ласкали смуглую спину, где, несмотря на мягкость кожи, чувствовались непонятные неровности. А затем ладони поднялись к затылку, притягивая Гарри ближе. И вот уже невероятно привлекательная шея оказалась так близко... Драко решительно начал исследовать ее губами и языком.

Гарри едва сдерживался. Удовольствие, новизна ощущений, стоны наслаждения партнера – все оказалось просто невероятным. И его тело само собой взяло более резкий ритм... А потом он, обессиленный, просто рухнул в объятия захлебнувшегося блаженством Драко.

Переводя дыхание, они позволили своим рукам ласково бродить по блестевшей бисеринками пота коже друг друга.

– Тебе сейчас следует уснуть, Драко. Не стоит слишком утомляться, лучше отдохни...

– Надеюсь, ты шутишь?

– Я просто хочу сказать, что наши ласки не должны продолжаться всю ночь, ведь ты...

– Ишь, претензии какие! – со смехом прервал его Драко, теснее прижимаясь к любовнику.

– Пойми, это не просто претензия!

– Я просто хочу тебя видеть... – чувственно прошептал ему на ухо блондин.

Этот аргумент чуть было не заставил Гарри поменять решение, но он все же стойко выдержал новую волну желания.

– Ты же сам говорил, что партнер всегда знает, что лучше для вейлы. А тебе отдых просто необходим!

– Я запрещаю тебе использовать против меня мои же аргументы!

Их смех прервал очередной поцелуй. Но вскоре Гарри оторвался от соблазнительных губ.

– Драко, тебе нужно отдохнуть, я настаиваю.

– Ладно, но ты останешься спать со мной!

– Я даже не думал о другом.

И Гарри снова поцеловал своего возлюбленного, затем устроился удобнее и уснул. Счастливый...

Драко прижался к нему еще сильнее. Он думал о согласии, увенчавшем этот чудесный вечер... Неужели дальше все будет хорошо? Может быть... И сейчас он точно был уверен – связь между ними действительно существует. И теперь ничто не сможет разорвать ее...

Ничто?


	21. Глава 21: Сплочение

_**Глава 21: Сплочение**_

Драко почувствовал, как кто-то шершавым языком начал лизать его щеку. Едва он открыл глаза, как тут же увидел вибриссы и ярко-зеленые глаза с вертикальными зрачками – Потти! Самый действенный будильник из всех возможных!

Блондин с ворчанием попытался оттолкнуть его. Напрасный труд! Котенок с мяуканьем вернулся. Драко сдался и начал ласкать звереныша. Повернув голову, он увидел, что его партнер все еще спит. Его темные волосы растрепались сильнее обычного, но все равно он был просто великолепен. Вчерашний вечер оказался весьма многообещающим. До сказочного пока не дотянул, но все впереди – гриффиндорцу много чему следует научиться, а Драко готов был преподавать ему это... Гарри повернулся во сне, и тонкое одеяло соскользнуло с его плеч, открывая спину, покрытую шрамами. Драко нахмурился. Что с ним случилось? Если бы подобное сотворил Лорд или кто-то из Пожирателей Смерти, он бы уже знал об этом. Да, стоило непременно поговорить с партнером и на эту тему, и на множество иных тем.

Но сейчас у парня оказалось совсем иное на уме. Он оттолкнул котенка, недовольно зашипевшего в ответ и отправившегося дуться на свое место. Драко собирался начать восполнение пробелов знаний у своего партнера-недотроги. Осторожно стянув одеяло, он приступил к исследованию этого загорелого тела. Стараясь не разбудить своего «спящего красавца», он постепенно добрался до основной цели своих изысканий. Нежно обхватив его пальцами, он начал ласковые движения, подчеркивая их острыми касаниями языка. Гриффиндорец под его ласками напрягся и застонал. О да, его партнер сейчас просыпался от никогда ранее не знаемого будильника. Слизеринец, вдохновленный исторгнутыми стонами, удвоил условия, стараясь вырвать из груди своей сонной «жертвы» еще более глубокие и чувственные звуки. Его руки решительнее исследовали нежную кожу вокруг того, что он сейчас лизал, к чему осторожно прикасался зубами, что жадно сосал... Долго выдержать такие интенсивные ласки Гарри не удалось, и он сдался, к великому восторгу Драко. Затем слизеринец вернулся на свое место рядом с гриффиндорцем.

– Доброе утро, – промурлыкал он невероятно чувственным голосом.

– Доброе утро... – выдохнул его партнер, стараясь спрятать заалевшее лицо в подушке.

Да, следовало заполнить еще множество пробелов в его знаниях...

– Ты сейчас пойдешь в душ?

– С тобой?

– Нет, с Потти! Он очень любит воду и красивых загорелых брюнетов! – насмешливо ответил Драко. Котенок в ответ возмущенно вякнул, как будто понял его слова.

Видя, что его гриффиндорец застеснялся еще сильнее, Драко схватил его за руку и со смехом сначала вытащил из постели, а затем затянул в ванную.

– Тебе уже нечего скрывать, так что хватит жеманиться!

– Не говори так! Это напоминает мне...

– Забудь! – прервал его Драко.

– Мне так жаль... – шепнул Гарри.

Блондин привлек его к себе и включил теплую воду.

– Если ты настолько сожалеешь, то попробуй извиниться.

– Как?

– Думаю, я уже подсказал тебе как, – сказал Драко с лукавой улыбкой.

Гарри покраснел до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах, но сомневаться не стал, желая отплатить своему нежному любовнику той же монетой...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

– Идем же, Гарри! Поторопись! Я хотел бы спокойно позавтракать!

– Подожди... Мне нужно взять себя в руки...

– Да пойми, у тебя на лбу не написано, чем мы занимались нынешним утром! Но если ты продолжишь так виновато смотреть, то все начнут подозревать, что дело-то нечисто! – сообщил Драко, поднимая глаза к потолку за неимением неба. Мерлин, каким же Гарри мог быть застенчивым! Теперь он лучше понимал его поведение.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и, входя в Большой Зал, постарался принять беспечный вид. Как только они сели, он поприветствовал своих друзей, а те не сказали ничего подозрительного. Уф! Глупо было даже думать, что получится как-то иначе!

Драко озадачили действия партнера. Искоса глянув на него, он вздохнул. Да, ничего слизеринского...

– Гарри, тебе сливок в кофе добавить?

Реакция оказалась мгновенной. Гриффиндорец просто вспыхнул, его щеки немедленно оказались под стать основному цвету его факультета. Сохраняя внешнюю бесстрастность, Драко внутренне ликовал. Вот и способ помучить Гарри на уроках нашелся...

Гермиона вскинула голову, пытаясь разобраться, что тут за игры ведутся прямо у нее перед глазами.

– Что-то ты этим утром излишне утончен и деликатен, Малфой!

– О чем ты говоришь, Уизли?

– Ты прекрасно понял, о чем! Ни за что бы не поверил, что у такого аристократа, как ты, могли возникнуть такие мысли.

– Почему это! Я все-таки мужчина в полном смысле слова!

Гермиона начала злиться – она явно что-то упускала в ведущемся разговоре, причем в отличие от нее Рону как раз все было понятно! И вообще! Гарри тоже почему-то продолжает стесняться...

– Рон, о чем ты говоришь? – спросила девушка.

– Да, Роооон, объясни барышне, о чем ты говоришь! – добавил вредный слизеринец совершенно невинным голосом.

В результате покраснели уже двое из Золотого трио. Драко повернулся к девушке, расстроенной от того, что сейчас совершенно ничего не понимает. Нет, Малфои, конечно, могли быть невыносимыми и отвратительными, но не позволяли вульгарности в общении с женщинами...

– Гермиона, Рон с большим удовольствием объяснит тебе все, но как-нибудь потом, наедине.

В этот момент в Зал влетели совы, позволяя сменить тему разговора.

Драко задавался вопросом, получит ли он сегодня послание от родителей. Кстати, Гарри позволит ему прочитать газету? А вот и «Пророк»! Гарри первый схватил газету. Сердце блондина сильно заколотилось. Он знал – это решающий момент. Сейчас он поймет, может ли он надеяться на равные отношения или же ему навсегда суждено остаться покорным вейлой... Гарри протянул ему газету с раскаивающейся улыбкой. Драко не смог сдержать облегченный вздох. Все просто прекрасно!

Гермиона улыбнулась. Она радовалась за своих друзей. Рон тоже улыбнулся, пряча улыбку в своей чашке. Что же, Малфой, так Малфой... придется смириться, раз он нужен Гарри...

– Гарри...

Гриффиндорец повернулся, удивленный нерешительным голосом Слизеринского Принца.

– Да?

– Я могу прочитать объявления? Ты же знаешь...

– Да, знаю, потому и отдал газету тебе... Кроме того, в дальнейшем ты спокойно можешь общаться со своими родителями... Пока ты...

Он не смог закончить, осознав, что иначе погрязнет в оскорбительных предположениях.

– Гарри, я твой вейла. Я никогда не сделаю что-либо против тебя, даже если бы такая мысль и пришла мне в голову... а это далеко не так...

Чувствуя, что за столом нарастает напряжение, Рон вмешался, думая разрядить атмосферу:

– После игривой шутки настала очередь переживаний!

– Игривой? – удивилась Гермиона.

– Ну, наша мисс Всезнайка наконец сможет понять разговор! – хмыкнул Драко.

И вот щеки Гермионы заалели. Она развернулась к своему рыжему другу и влепила ему сильную пощечину.

– Но Миона... – попытался возмутиться Рон, схватившись за пострадавшую щеку.

– Никаких «но», ты, извращенец!

– Но это же Малфой начал!

– Нет, это ты исказил вполне безобидные слова!

Затем она повернулась к Джинни, решив не обращать на рыжего внимания.

Гарри незаметно улыбнулся. Бедняга Рон...

Драко решительно уткнулся в газету, пряча за нею свою улыбку. Бедный Уизли, но не в том смысле, в каком он обычно употреблял это слово...

Тряхнув головой, как бы для того, чтобы прогнать оттуда эту нелепую мысль, он решительно начал искать возможное объявление. И оно действительно оказалось на страницах газеты!

«ГШС1 и ГШС2 желают скорейшего выздоровления своему ГШС3, которого им так не хватает! Они уточняют для него, что ГШС5бис в порядке, он сейчас отбыл на отдых».

Драко замер. Правильно ли он понял? ГШС5бис... «Бис» означает «повтор», «дважды», «второй», то есть, эта частица обозначает второго партнера... Фенрир... Фенрир выжил? Его сердце снова заколотилось. Мерлин, он даже не надеялся. Нужно поговорить с крестным! Он должен узнать, что произошло после его бегства с помощью портключа Фенрира!

– Гарри?

– Да...

– Как ты думаешь, я могу поговорить сегодня со своим крестным?

– Эээ... Да, конечно, но не сейчас, вечером...

– Я не могу ждать. Мне нужно спросить у него кое о чем важном!

– Тогда спросишь после урока, он у нас уже скоро.

– Верно! Я уже просто жажду попасть туда!

– Знаешь, ты единственный этого желаешь! – душераздирающе вздохнул Рон.

И именно в этот миг встал директор.

– Дорогие дети, этим утром вы будете лишены урока Зелий. Профессор должен закончить одно очень важное зелье, и он не сможет провести занятия. Но будьте уверены, от программы вы не отстанете, он позаботится об этом... Желаю приятно провести день.

Рон блаженно возвел глаза к небу – точнее к потолку Большого Зала.

– Благодарю тебя, Мерлин! Наконец-то хоть одна хорошая новость в это ужасное утро!

Драко чувствовал обеспокоенность и недовольство. Он тревожился за крестного, но при этом испытывал раздражение от того, что не мог поговорить с ним.

– Гарри, ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом?

– Нет... Ну, если из-за отсутствия п... профессора Снейпа...

– То есть?

– Поговорим потом, наедине...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В школьной библиотеке_

Урока Зелий нет... Подобное осчастливило бы любого ученика Хогвартса... Но только не Драко Малфоя! Крестный исчез в один из самых нужных моментов... Так погиб Фенрир или нет? Правильно ли он понял послание родителей? ГШС5бис... Ведь все подходит! Если бы он не видел оборотня, стоящего перед Лордом, направившим в него Непростительное, то расшифровать это можно было бы как «Громадный Шерстистый Спаситель»(23)... Да, отец мог так его назвать. Но Драко видел, как тот умер. Хотя нет! Он видел его оказавшимся на грани гибели! Не умершим! И это изменяло все! А остальное в сообщении? «ГШС5бис в порядке, он сейчас отбыл на отдых» могло подразумевать «Фенрир выжил и сбежал»...

Драко вздохнул. Столько вопросов – и никого, могущего на них ответить. Может быть обратиться к Дамблдору? Но с чего директор решит ответить сыну Пожирателя Смерти? Он же видел реакцию директора на связь с Гарри – приоритетом для него была безопасность Избранного, основного смертельного оружия в этой бессмысленной войне! Мерлин, да он готов пожалеть своего партнера! Мало кого интересует его личность, в основном только необходимая функция!

Юноша снова вздохнул. Следовало чем-то занять разум. Гарри и Рон, прихватив метлы, ушли на квиддичное поле, а он решил встретиться в библиотеке с Гермионой, думая поработать... Но напрасно... Слишком много нерешенных вопросов!

– Тебе лучше заняться организацией субботнего матча... – тихо сказала Гермиона, не отрывая взгляда от своего пергамента.

– Хорошая идея... Не лежит сейчас сердце к работе...

– Ты волнуешься за своего крестного.

– Среди всего прочего... – выдохнул в ответ слизеринец, снова теряясь в мыслях.

– Тогда составь список всего, что нужно сделать, чтобы подготовить матч. Это несложно, зато на некоторое время удержит твои мысли от беспокоящих тебя проблем.

Она была права. Драко взял чистый пергамент и начал составлять план.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Белатрикс Лестранж в ярости мерила шагами класс ЗоТИ. Ее идиот-кузен придумал ей с трудом запоминаемое имя, а в довершение оставил на столе насмешливую записку под заклинанием конфиденциальности:

«Моя дорогая мерзкая кузина.

Я взял на себя смелость довести до нашего драгоценного директора твою новую личность – Анж-Белл Тирекс Стар(24)! Готов признаться, я очень горжусь этой анаграммой. «Анж», «Ангел» – ты же так далека от подобной сущности, тебе больше никогда не выпадет шанс предстать в таком обличии. «Белл», «колокольчик» – ведь ты, как тот самый колокольчик, придя к какому-то решению, то есть выбрав точку равновесия, придерживаешься оного решения с неизменным, поистине королевским постоянством! «Тирекс»(25) – неужели нужно объяснять почему? «Стар», «Звезда» – потому что с твоей природной скромностью это имя тебе невероятно подходит! Так что твоим именем я желаю тебе хорошо провести время с маленькими монстрами, с которыми тебе придется справляться... Трудное задание, если учесть привычку разбираться со всем с помощью Круциатуса! Посмотрим, как ты выпутаешься на этот раз... Насколько я понимаю, тебе даже двух дней не продержаться, прежде чем ты запросишься на койку Святого Мунго... А поскольку Лонгботтомы выздоровели, тебя наверняка устроят в их палату!

Твой кузен, любящий тебя так же сильно, как и ты его».

Белатрикс чуть ли не дымилась от злости. Какой же он идиот – так рисковать! Как же он обнаглел, раз насмехается над ней!

Она остановилась перед зеркалом, которое специально поставила неподалеку от своего стола. Чары просто совершенство – узнать ее никто не мог, а она по-прежнему красива. В общем, не смотря на то, что ее кузен придурок, он очень одарен в Трансфигурации и Чарах...

Шум в коридоре. Ученики подходят...

Женщина направилась к двери, на несколько секунд застыла, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, чтобы успокоиться. Не стоит трусить! Она сталкивалась и с худшим. А тут просто переполненные гормонами дети, на них несложно произвести впечатление.

Она открыла двери, встречая учеников доброжелательной улыбкой. Точнее, улыбкой, которую именно она считала доброжелательной.

– Здравствуйте, дети мои!

Ой! Не стоило ей так говорить. Могло сложиться впечатление, что она решила подражать помешанному директору... Кстати, ожидаемого эффекта своими действиями она все равно не достигла – ученики смотрели недоверчиво. Она же не знала, что производила впечатление кошки перед миской со сливками...

– Входите! Наверняка директор объявил вам обо мне, но представлюсь я вам в любом случае.

Все поспешили войти и занять места за партами.

– Меня зовут Анж-Белл Тирекс Стар.

Послышалось несколько приглушенных смешков.

Когда она доберется до этого мерзкого придурка, он еще попляшет!

– Вы можете называть меня миссис Стар. Я окончила ту же школу, что и мой предшественник. И все же наши методы преподавания несколько отличаются. Но не беспокойтесь, отличия не слишком сильные. Надеюсь, они не нарушат вашего сосредоточения на занятии.

Поднялась одна рука.

– Да, мисс?

– Грэйнджер, миссис Стар. Я хотела бы узнать, когда вернется мистер Лэбиус.

– Уже торопитесь избавиться от меня?

– Нет. Просто я беспокоюсь о профессоре Лэбиусе, – поспешила сказать Гермиона, стараясь выпутаться из затруднительного положения, в которое сама себя поставила своим вопросом.

– Не волнуйтесь. С ним все в порядке.

Даже слишком, но это поправимо!

– А сейчас хотелось бы познакомиться с вами. Поэтому когда я буду к вам обращаться, начинайте свой ответ с вашего имени... Да?

– Лаванда Браун! – сообщила маленькая блондинка. – Как долго вы останетесь у нас?

– До особого распоряжения! Вернемся к уроку! Поскольку я с вами занимаюсь первый день, то нам не помешает небольшой опрос и тест...

Женщина развернулась, отчего ее длинные каштановые волосы и подол мантии изящно взметнулись. Судя по взглядам юношей, осталось завоевать женскую половину класса, а ведь девушки явно должны были огорчиться от исчезновения их красивого преподавателя... Сириус всегда любил быть первым петухом на птичнике...

– Я доставила вам боггарта. Кто мне напомнит, что это за создание?

Вверх взметнулось множество мужских рук. Некоторые даже успели поднять руку раньше Грэйнджер. Да, вот и видна положительная сторона – она уже завоевала симпатии половины класса. А ведь она пока только развлекалась!

– Слушаю вас, мистер...

– Невилл Лонгботтом! Это существо, способное изменять свой облик. Оно предпочитает обитать в темных закрытых местах и принимает самую устрашающую форму для того человека, с которым по какой-либо причине столкнулось. Никому не известно, как боггарт выглядит в своем естественном обличии, когда он совершенно один. Предположительно питается страхом, а не только вызывает его в качестве защиты, поэтому его отнесли к вредным созданиям. Для борьбы с ним применяется заклинание Ридикулус.

– Превосходно, мистер Лонгботтом. Десять баллов Гриффиндору!

Юноша восхищенно глянул на нее. Он был просто очарован. Ах, если бы он только знал...

– Что же, давайте приступим к практике! Занимайте очередь и начнем.

Ученики уверенно повиновались. Задание оказалось простым – они с третьего курса знали, как действовать при встрече с боггартом. Рон шагнул вперед и получил своего вечного акромантула, которого немедленно поставил на ролики, к удовольствию своих товарищей. Лаванда заняла его место и перехватила отрезанную руку сразу же, как та появилась. Ученики справлялись с боггартом один за другим. А Гарри тревожился. Что окажется перед ним сейчас? Снова дементор? Но возможности проверить у него не оказалось. Драко выступил вперед, и перед ним предстал Воландеморт, заставив учеников запаниковать. Скованный ужасом слизеринец просто застыл, позволяя ужасному существу приблизиться к себе. Белатрикс поспешила вмешаться. Мнимый Воландеморт повернулся к женщине...

– Ридикулус! – заклинание устремилось к пристально смотревшему на женщину существу.

Длинная пурпурная мантия превратилась в смешной розовый купальник, а на голове Темного Лорда возникла цветастая купальная шапочка. Гарри расхохотался, единственный из всех учеников сумевший посмеяться над Воландемортом. Боггарт поспешил исчезнуть.

– На сегодня все. Можете быть свободны. До новых встреч, – решительно сказала профессор, чуть запыхавшись.

Все семикурсники вышли из класса, обуреваемые смешанными чувствами – радостью от того, что урок закончился, удовлетворением от уровня своей новой преподавательницы, и невероятным удивлением от выяснившегося страха Малфоя.

Драко шел по коридору молча, уставившись куда-то в пространство. Выходить наружу ему совсем не хотелось, и потому он направился к классу, где должно проходить их следующее занятие.

Гарри догнал блондина, все еще не сумевшего скрыть свой дискомфорт от произошедшего. Он не знал, что ему делать, но был уверен, что следовало предпринять хоть что-то. Вейла поднял голову, и в глазах его Гарри прочел все еще обуревавший юношу страх. Вот, теперь Гарри знал, что надлежало сделать! Не задумываясь, гриффиндорец распахнул объятия, прижимая к себе дрожащего блондина. Хоть тот и выздоровел от того, что пришлось вынести в поместье Реддла, но его разум все еще помнил пережитые там ужасы. Зато теперь Гарри рядом, чтобы поддержать и ободрить. И он крепче прижал к себе Драко.

– Гарри, может ты хочешь, чтобы мы помогли чем-нибудь? – тихо поинтересовалась Гермиона.

– Нет, все нормально... Я провожу Драко в его комнату, пусть отдохнет. И останусь с ним. Встретимся на ужине...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В неизвестном месте, но вы о нем знаете..._

– Ты правильно поступил, выбрав зелье...

– Да, но я все равно не убежден, что это решение наилучшее, Эван... Мне не слишком комфортно в этой одежде, да и не слишком я привык смотреть на окружающий меня мир с такого низкого роста... Это заставляет меня... заставляет меня чувствовать себя уязвимым... Ненавижу это ощущение!

– Вот только тут уж ничего не поделаешь, и, уверяю тебя... я буду поблизости и при необходимости смогу защитить тебя! – с юмором сообщил Эван.

Он внимательно осмотрел рыжую девушку, стоящую перед ним – маленькая, рост примерно метр пятьдесят пять, можно сказать, полная противоположность... Но особенное внимание привлекало красивое личико с маленьким носиком, на котором золотились веснушки. И сейчас это миленькое личико состроило скептическую гримаску. А глаза у девушки большие, карие… И очаровательные розовые губки – залюбуешься, да и волнистые волосы только подчеркивали очарование. Девушка поистине была восхитительна... Взгляд мужчины опустился на пышную грудь.

– Мда, такое вообще-то действительно вызывает стеснение! – сказала вдруг девушка, покраснев.

– Уверяю, ты просто великолепен! Никто даже не заподозрит, что эта рыженькая малышка на самом деле Фенрир Грейбек, огромный оборотень!

– Тем лучше!

Эван думал, что в конце концов все делается к лучшему. Фенрир согласился принять оборотное зелье и сопровождать его в качестве потенциальной мачехи для Эндрю... Розье знал, что этот дом служил Регулусу не только убежищем, но и уютным гнездышком для встреч с очередной пассией. Так что оказалось совсем не трудно найти и оборотное, и женские волосы. К счастью, у его покойного друга был отменный вкус на женщин. Сначала Фенриру план действий не понравился, но затем он все же согласился, что это их единственный шанс... только потребовал, чтобы использовался рыжий волос. Нужно будет выяснить причину этого желания...

– Эван, эти... вещи покачиваются при каждом шаге!

– Да, и красиво выглядят!

– Перестань пускать слюни, глядя на мою грудь! А то ведь я в конце концов поинтересуюсь, каковы твои истинные намерения в отношении меня!

Эван восторженно улыбнулся – кажется, его план все же может оказаться удачным!

Они надели плащи и вышли из дома, направляясь к границе антиаппарационного барьера, миновав который, аппарировали к Хогвартсу...

Оказавшись у трибун, Эван ласково провел ладонью по спине «девушки» и позволил себе приобнять «ее» чуть ниже талии.

– Ну и что ты делаешь, Эван? – спросил Фенрир, широко распахнув от удивления глаза.

– Создаю более правдоподобную иллюзию... – шепнул мужчина, склонившись к «рыжей девушке».

Оборотень сначала почувствовал неловкость, а затем от неожиданно приятных ощущений по телу прошла дрожь. Какая странная реакция на прикосновение...

Эта пара направилась к местам, выделенных для родственников игроков. Эван нервничал. Он только что заметил Малфоев. Устроившись как можно дальше, он стал решительно их игнорировать. Только бы не столкнуться с ними лицом к лицу...

Эндрю заметил его сразу же, как вышел на поле, и немедленно радостно замахал рукой. Эван с энтузиазмом ответил ему. Нечего больше скрываться. Ему больше не надо изображать бездушного Пожирателя Смерти.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Розье.

Эван повернулся к узнанному по голосу человеку. Действительно, с ним решил пообщаться Корнелиус Фадж.

– Здравствуйте, Министр Фадж.

– Может быть представите меня своей прелестной подруге?

– Прошу прощения. Я так рад за своего сына, Эндрю, что, похоже, растерял все свои манеры. Разрешите представить вам...

И тут бывший Пожиратель Смерти приумолк – он даже и не думал об этом! Не станешь же представлять свою спутницу как Фенрира Грейбека! Какой дурак... Он застыл, глядя в глаза рыжей красавицы.

– Ирен Фрейкберг(26), сэр. Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами. Не обращайте внимания на моего... партнера. Он всякий раз так реагирует, когда встречается со мной взглядом. Должна признать, это лестно... – сказал Фенрир низким чувственным голосом.

Он нежно провел пальцами по щеке Эвана, и мужчина тут же покраснел. Фенрир пришел к выводу, что не испытывает никакого дискомфорта, изображая влюбленность в своего так называемого партнера. Но вот когда он поднял глаза, чтобы понять, насколько удачным оказалось его притворство, масляный, жаждущий взгляд Фаджа заставил его содрогнуться от отвращения.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Эндрю радостно замахал рукой, когда увидел на трибунах своего отца. И как же у него потеплело в груди, когда тот ответил ему... Кстати, а что за женщина сопровождала его? Любопытно... Мальчик знал о склонности своего отца к представителям собственного пола... особенно к одному конкретному человеку... Точнее, к оборотню... Ладно, все узнается после матча... Гарри, Драко и Рон говорили, что всегда следует играть для своего удовольствия. Легко сказать! Когда тебе всего одиннадцать, играть перед множеством людей страшно!

Но как только матч начался, маленькие летуны оказались захвачены игрой и совершенно позабыли о том, что на них смотрят множество зрителей.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Все присутствующие на матче в едином порыве поднялись на ноги и с энтузиазмом зааплодировали. Игра оказалась просто невероятной, юные игроки не уступали друг другу, яростно соперничая за очки. Матч закончился, когда Эндрю поймал снитч. Соскочив со своей метлы, мальчик просто влетел в объятия отца, который в восторге спустился по ступеням на квиддичное поле. Его «подруга» следовала за ним.

– Отец, я выиграл! Я выиграл свой первый матч!

– Да, сын мой! Я горжусь тобой! – ответил мужчина, взъерошив волосы мальчика.

Фенрир приблизился.

– Кто это? – настороженно спросил Эндрю.

– Будь любезнее, Эндрю. Знаешь... Хочу познакомить тебя со своей подругой, Ирен Фрейкберг... Ирен, это мой сын Эндрю!

«Женщина» протянула руку подростку. Тот немного поколебался, а потом неохотно пожал ее. Но когда он встретил взгляд рыжий, то неожиданно почувствовал что-то странное. Она явно была совсем не той, кем казалась. Он усмехнулся...

– Рад встрече с вами, мэм...

– Называй меня Ирен. Полагаю, в будущем мы часто будем встречаться.

– Надеюсь... Вы хотите стать моей мачехой?

– Ах, какие сейчас дети откровенные! – воскликнул Фенрир, чувствующий себя так же неловко, как и Эван.

– Да, и потому скажу вам сразу – мой отец под своей холодной сдержанностью все-таки невероятный романтик. И ему нраааавятся баллады при свете луны.

Фенрир отпустил ладонь мальчика так резко, как будто бы его укусили. Эван застыл, покраснев до корней волос, как уже не в первый раз за миновавшие дни. Судя по всему, такая реакция скоро могла войти у него в привычку... _«Интересно, это совпадение, или мой Эндрю догадался? Но как? Что могло выдать оборотня?»_

– Отец, наверное, я оставлю вас поворковать. Хочется присоединиться к товарищам по команде и к остальным игрокам, чтобы отпраздновать наш первый матч перед зрителями!

Эндрю убежал, оставив бывших Пожирателей Смерти в невообразимом для них ошеломлении.

– Ваш сын просто невероятен, мистер Розье.

Поттер! Похоже, удача на их стороне.

– Спасибо, мистер Поттер... Но я думаю, что именно вас стоит благодарить за его раскрывшийся талант.

– Это мне стоит благодарить вас, ведь именно вы позволили ему продолжить нашу авантюру. Ваше решение позволить ему остаться в сборной команде первокурсников оказалось очень важным. Именно оно спасло проект команды младшекурсников. И я вам очень признателен за это...

Следовало непременно воспользоваться случаем!

– Признательны настолько, что готовы оказать мне небольшое одолжение?

Глаза гриффиндорца подозрительно сузились.

– Смотря что вы хотите...

– Мне бы хотелось договориться о приватном разговоре с вами и Дамблдором... Разве я желаю слишком многого?

– Ээээ... Нет... Но вы же можете в любой момент попросить о встрече с директором, если захотите... Я не понимаю...

– С вами, директором и вашими... друзьями...

Орден! Он говорил об Ордене Феникса!

Он немного повысил голос.

– А, понятно... И на когда вы хотите назначить эту встречу?

– Если возможно, сейчас.

– Игра окончена. Мы можем пойти в кабинет, чтобы поговорить о будущем вашего сына. Квиддич – тоже неплохой выбор, но занятиями пренебрегать ради него все же не стоит. Он так юн, а интересы в его возрасте очень быстро меняются...

Гарри продолжал свою речь, увлекая Эвана к замку.

Фенрир остался один, однако он не собирался упустить такой удачный случай, да и Эвану лучше провести переговоры о смене стороны без него. Даже одно его присутствие может оказаться препятствием... Но, если честно, ему просто хотелось поговорить с младшим Малфоем до того, как присоединится к своему единомышленнику в кабинете директора Хогвартса. И никто ничего не заподозрит, пока он в таком виде. Тем более что до очередного глотка оборотного у него десять минут...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В кабинете директора_

Гарри решил, что им лучше подождать директора перед кабинетом. А сам Дамблдор появился уже через несколько секунд после того, как они подошли к горгулье. Но как он узнал?

– Поздравляю, Гарри. Ты проделал большую работу с игроками своей младшей команды. Кстати, передай мои поздравления и своему другу. Рон ведь тоже преуспел... Кстати, мистер Розье, вы наверняка невероятно гордитесь своим сыном...

– Вы правы, директор.

– Входите, полагаю, вы хотите мне что-то предложить...

Мужчины внимательно смотрели друг на друга. Эвана, и Гарри, кстати, тоже, очень интересовал один вопрос – откуда этот старик всегда все знает?

– Нет, всего я не знаю... – продолжил старик, посмеиваясь. – К примеру, я не знаю истинную причину вашего появления здесь.

– Я хотел бы провести переговоры с членами Ордена Феникса о возможности перехода на сторону Света...

– Вы хотите предать Воландеморта? – переспросил Дамблдор.

Услышав имя Темного Лорда, Эван вздрогнул.

– ОН уже знает о моей измене... Я прошу защиты для моего сына и меня, а так же для еще одного Пожирателя Смерти...

– А почему мы должны предоставить вам защиту? – холодно спросил директор, при этом старательно изображая добродушие.

– У меня есть кое-что, что я могу предложить вам... Один список... но больше я ничего не скажу до тех пор, пока вы не гарантируете мне хотя бы защиту для моего сына.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_На квиддичном поле_

Родители разговаривали со своими детьми. Они поздравляли с превосходной игрой и интересовались у младшего Уизли предполагаемым будущим младших квиддичных команд. Драко тоже получил возможность поприветствовать своих родителей и рассказать им последние новости. А Фенрир терпеливо ждал... Ему хотелось подловить момент, когда блондин окажется совершенно один.

Ему повезло. Уже через несколько минут юный Малфой попрощался с родными и отправился в замок – искать своего партнера.

Фенрир непринужденным шагом подошел к нему. Драко отпрянул. Ну да, подруга Пожирателя Смерти... Ничего удивительного, что он воспринял «ее» с недоверием! «Она» склонилась к нему и шепнула:

– У меня есть новости о Фенрире...

Слизеринец вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки.

– Думаю, вы не знакомы с Хогвартсом, мисс Фрейкберг, – сказал Драко, повысив голос.

– Нет, я училась в Шармбатоне.

– Если вы желаете, я могу показать вам этот прекрасный замок.

– Не отказалась бы, спасибо.

Слизеринец галантно предложил «девушке» руку, которую «она» конечно же приняла, и пара направилась к Хогвартсу. Драко, поддерживая предложенную окружающим версию, начал рассказывать историю замка.

Добравшись до комнаты вейлы, наши заговорщики, наложив на дверь Колопортус и Силенцио, начали настоящий разговор.

– Фенрир жив? – резко поинтересовался Драко.

– Да. И в полном порядке.

– Откуда вы знаете?

– Именно Эван спас его после вашего отбытия. У него тоже был портключ, так что он смог сбежать вместе с раненым оборотнем. И позаботился о его исцелении в одном тайном месте.

– Какова ваша роль в этой истории?

Юноша знал, что он сейчас действует слишком агрессивно, но его от природы почти неуемная подозрительность стала еще хуже после недавно произошедших событий.

– Если вы предоставите мне три минуты, я все смогу вам объяснить... Прошу вас...

Драко внимательно смотрел на женщину. Он ее не знал, но что-то в ней казалось ему знакомым и подталкивало к мысли, что стоит поверить ее словам. Вот только как можно поверить своим предчувствиям? Хотя... Три минуты... Подождать три минуты он мог. Тем более что сейчас он находился на своей территории, со своей волшебной палочкой наготове, и полностью в своем уме.

Вдруг девушка скорчилась, ее тело стало изменяться. Оборотное зелье! Драко поднял волшебную палочку, готовый защищаться. Но вот его гость принял свой истинный облик.

Фенрир не знал, каковой окажется реакция юноши. Он был готов встретить страх, гнев, может быть, даже капельку радости... Но вот смеха уж точно не ожидал.

Драко не выдержал. Давно он так не смеялся – но видеть оборотня, обтянутого изумрудным платьем, чей подол плотно охватил мощные волосатые бедра в телесного цвета колготках, а декольте лифа открывало густую темную поросль на могучей груди, оказалось выше его способности сдерживаться.

Грейбек все понял правильно и поспешил прикрыться плащом.

– Что, теперь мы можем поговорить? – поинтересовался он с небольшим раздражением.

Драко сел, стараясь унять смех.

– Прошу прощения, но в последнее время на меня столько всего навалилось... так что случившееся оказалось для меня невероятно удачным способом разрядки.

– Если мне удалось порадовать тебя, хоть немножко, то я согласен даже побыть посмешищем.

Смех слизеринца смолк. А он и забыл об отношении к нему оборотня. Да, он рад, что оборотень выжил, но что же ему теперь делать? Как объяснить, что он любит именно Гарри и хочет, чтобы они могли остаться просто друзьями? Слишком банально! Невероятно нелепо! Этот мужчина готов был пожертвовать ради его спасения своей жизнью! Так что можно сказать человеку, почти отдавшему за тебя жизнь? «Спасибо, это очень мило, но меня не интересует»? Драко вздохнул.

Фенрир наблюдал за юным блондином. Он подозревал, какая дилемма беспокоит его – парень обязан ему жизнью, но он не хотел его, по крайней мере не в том смысле... Оборотень нежно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Приближалось полнолуние, и сейчас он хорошо чувствовал своего волка, а тот возмущенно что-то доказывал ему. Мужчина подошел к так и не шелохнувшемуся юноше и, прикоснувшись к его подбородку, заставил приподнять лицо. Малфой встревожено глянул на оборотня, но по-прежнему не шевелился. Оборотень наклонился. Драко закрыл глаза.

Драко чувствовал, как сердце колотится в груди. Грейбек собирался поцеловать его, а он даже не попытался остановить его. Что с ним творится? Следовало оттолкнуть мужчину, сбежать, найти Гарри... А он так ничего и не предпринял... Просто сидел, закрыв глаза...

Он почувствовал, как губы оборотня прикоснулись к его... к его лбу!

– Я так люблю тебя, мой волчонок...

**Сноски**

23. Grand Sauveur Bestial – Большой Звериный Спаситель.

24. Ange Bell Tyrex Star – Bellatrix Lestrange.

25. Насколько я понимаю, тут подразумевался Tyrannosauresrex (TyrannosauresTyrex), тем более что при поиске конкретно слова «Tyrex» меня просто напросто перенаправляло на тираннозавров ( – одна из ссылок).

26. К сожалению тут я не смогла сделать имя больше похожим на «Ericka Frynberg». Автор по-прежнему создавала анаграммы имен, но имя «Эрика» из «Фенрир Грейбек» не получишь, хотя бы за счет нехватки букв... Пришлось выкручиваться иначе. Поэтому будет «Ирен». Прошу прощения за произвол.


	22. Глава 22: Переговоры

Предупреждение от автора: **ВНИМАНИЕ, чувствительные господа! Эта глава содержит жестокую сцену. Если вы не желаете читать такое, то можете пролистать текст между знаками -ГП-!-ГП-!-ГП- История при этом все равно останется связной.**

_**Глава 22: Переговоры**_

_В комнате нашего любимого блондина..._

Драко открыл глаза и непонимающе взглянул на оборотня. А тот хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого вскрикнул от боли. Слизеринец с замешательством и удивлением уставился на своего котенка, уцепившегося в руку мужчины. Потти не понравилось видеть так близко явно опасное существо и он решил клыками и когтями защитить своего хозяина от потенциального врага. Фенрир свободной рукой схватил животное за шкирку, а то немедленно начало извиваться, стараясь когтями зацепить теперь уже недоступного «злодея».

– Ой, не обижайте его, пожалуйста! – взмолился Драко.

Оборотень протянул возмущенно шипящую зверушку нежно улыбнувшемуся Драко. Искренняя, добровольная улыбка была неожиданно приятна оборотню, которому если и доставались улыбки, то натянутые, полные страха и отвращения.

– Как ты, Драко? – спросил мужчина мягко, сам не узнавая себя.

– Хорошо, но на самом деле именно я должен был спрашивать вас об этом...

– Я в порядке...

Он чувствовал нерешительность смотревшего на него юноши, который ласково гладил все еще недовольно ворчавшего у него на руках котенка. Всегда эта нерешительность, опасение...

– Сядь, волчонок мой. Нам надо поговорить.

Драко присел на край своей постели, оборотень присоединился к нему. Но страха почти не осталось. Он не знал почему, но после поцелуя у него возникло ощущение, что он в полной безопасности. И сейчас парень задавался вопросом – стоит ли ему довериться этому ощущению, или следует вернуться к естественному слизеринскому недоверию к окружающим?

– Во-первых, я хотел бы, чтобы ты обращался ко мне на «ты», мой волчонок.

– Хорошо, но почему вы... почему ты называешь меня волчонком?

Фенрир улыбнулся. Как странно... Разве можно сейчас поверить, что этот мужчина – тот самый вонючий монстр, напавший на него этим летом?

– Я только что понял, как на самом деле мой волк воспринимает тебя. Наконец-то! Близится полнолуние, и я наконец его действительно услышал. Не знаю почему, но ты не предназначенный мне партнер, скорее ты детеныш моей стаи...

– Ты собираешься обратить меня? – испуганно спросил Драко.

– Нет, этого не требуется, – рассмеялся Фенрир. – Детеныши могут быть людьми в полном смысле слова.

– Но я же не ребенок...

– Неужели есть определенный возраст, после которого исчезает восприятие ребенка как сына?

– Нет... – задумчиво выдохнул блондин.

Как Гарри воспримет такие изменения? Он же ненавидел оборотня... и наверняка никогда не сможет поверить ему!

Фенрир не понял, о чем так мрачно размышляет юноша. Он думал, что у того исчезнет даже малейшее беспокойство, но сейчас Драко был еще более напряжен, чем в самом начале разговора. Как его успокоить? Как завоевать его доверие? Да! Он хотел, чтобы Драко доверял ему! Все его действия вели к тому, чтобы его приняли... Но не так, как пожелал Лорд – не угрозой и террором! Он хотел, чтобы его приняли таким, каков он есть! Хотел увидеть хотя бы проблеск восхищения, уважения, направленного именно на него...

Глубоко вздохнув, он добавил:

– И потому Гарри в моих глазах тоже стал волчонком моей стаи, ведь я принял его, как твоего партнера. Я буду защищать вас обоих...

Драко вздрогнул. Что привело к такому повороту разговора? Что изменилось? Можно было подумать, что оборотень предложил ему свою защиту для... Кстати, для чего? И почему? Он же, если верить его словам, больше не является его предполагаемым партнером. Разве это не странно? Хотя зачем столько вопросов? Все ведь так хорошо сложилось – исчезла угроза по имени «Грейбек», зато появился сильный союзник, пообещавший так же защищать и его партнера!

А если оборотень солгал? Нет, не стал бы он рисковать своей жизнью ради этого! Кроме того, с какой целью? Кстати...

– Фенрир... Как ты вырвался от Лорда?

– Мне невероятно повезло... И мои слова не преувеличение, ведь я действительно чуть было не прекратил свое существование, – хмыкнул он.

– Ну, единственное, что могу сказать, ты за оное уцепился всеми конечностями, – отозвался блондин.

– Теперь, когда я осознал свои истинные чувства к тебе, я рад, что все обернулось именно так.

– Так что там произошло?

– Эван предал Лорда, чтобы спасти меня с помощью по Он влюблен в тебя? чтобы спасти меня с помощью пртключа.

, что все5остями, - отозвался блондин.

ртключа.

– Он влюблен в тебя? – живо поинтересовался блондин.

– Конечно нет! – со смехом ответил оборотень. – Просто он решил, что я окажусь лучшим лидером, чем Лорд.

Драко в сомнении приподнял бровь. Это шутка? Неужели оборотень действительно поверил в такую чушь?

– Что ты собираешься сейчас делать?

– О, есть у меня кое-какие планы, касающиеся одного шатена, которым следует заняться. Мои сны явно указывают, что он партнер для меня-альфы.

– И кто же это?

– Если бы я знал, так же давно бы наложил на него лапы! В моем окружении никто не подходит под приснившийся мне облик. Но я не отчаиваюсь! Я найду его, даже если придется отправиться в маггловский мир! – сказал Фенрир жизнерадостно.

Вот только неубедительно! Совсем!

Нахмурившись, Драко подумал об Эване. Мог ли он быть тем шатеном? Он предал Лорда ради оборотня. Выбрал жизнь преследуемого ради него. Он пришел в Хогвартс, чтобы договориться о его защите. Разве все это недостаточно очевидно? Розье – взрослый, сложившийся мужчина, а не переполненный гормонами подросток. Он явно прекрасно понимал, то делает. Но все же... искомый Фенриром бета наверняка кто-то другой, потому что бета не должен вести себя так идиотски...

Внезапно Драко окончательно осознал происходящее. Вскочив, он в панике закричал:

– Почему ты вообще так рискуешь? Это же опасно! Немедленно выпей оборотное! Я помогу тебе найти Розье и выбраться отсюда!

– Нет... Нам здесь кое-что надо.

Юноша повернулся к нему, с испугом в глазах ожидая объяснений. Фенрир задумчиво уставился на него в ответ. Должен ли он открыть ему правду? На чьей он стороне на самом деле?

– Мы пришли договориться с Дамблдором о нашей защите...

– Не хотел бы нагнетать пораженческие настроения, но... помня о... твоей предшествующей деятельности, меня очень удивит, если он примет тебя... У тебя окажется слишком мало времени, чтобы предложить ему хоть что-то, прежде чем он пошлет в тебя Аваду.

– Не беспокойся, у меня есть то, от чего он отказаться не сумеет, а сами переговоры ведет Эван.

– Могу ли я поинтересоваться, что это?

– Нет.

– Я так и думал, – расстроено отозвался блондин. – Я уже почти привык к тому, что мне почти ничего не говорят!

– Драко, это для твоей же...

– Для моей безопасности! Знаю! Мне это долбят с самого начала этой идиотской истории! Надоело! Я могу защитить себя, тем более сейчас, когда все мои способности полностью ко мне вернулись! Но вот информации у меня как не было, так и нет, и это больше похоже на недостаток доверия!

_«Поздравляю, Фенрир!_ – сказал оборотень сам себе. – _Ты пытался завоевать его доверие, но даже не подумал, что ему тоже хотелось бы твоего! Сколько еще таких ошибок ты допустил? Следует больше прислушиваться к людям отныне и впредь, быть внимательнее, ведь это наверняка не слишком сложно...»_

– Я доверяю тебе, но...

– Но?

– Но поверь и ты мне, прошу! Так нужно...

Просить слизеринца слепо довериться... Поразительно! Он уставился прямо в глаза Фенрира и тут же поспешил отвернуться, качая головой. Нет, честно говоря, совсем не понятно, как кровожадный оборотень мог настолько правдоподобно изобразить взгляд побитого спаниеля... Драко вздохнул и уступил.

– Хорошо... но пообещай мне, что не станешь необдуманно рисковать.

Фенрир почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в груди. Он принял правильное решение. Его волчонок действительно беспокоился о нем... Кто-то беспокоится о нем! И не стоило копаться в глубинах памяти – он вроде бы и не помнил, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь в его жизни беспокоился о его здоровье и благополучии... Стоп! Стоп! Это уж слишком! Слишком многое навалилось на него всего лишь за один день. Все происходило так быстро, что его глаза вдруг увлажнились. Как же это недостойно, совершенно недостойное поведение для альфы!

– Нет, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я могучий оборотень! Я Фенрир Грейбек! Я вполне способен позаботиться о своей нежной, хрупкой персоне! – заявил мужчина, изобразив что-то вроде высокомерия аристократа и насмешив этим Драко. – Кстати, если говорить о нежных и хрупких персонах, мне нужно снова выпить оборотное зелье и идти к Эвану. Миновало достаточно времени, чтобы объяснить нашу просьбу.

– Ты уверен, что с твоим присутствием смирятся?

– Конечно!

– Отлично! В таком случае задерживаться тебе здесь нежелательно. Если Гарри обнаружит тебя в моей комнате, он может неправильно все понять, что даже и не удивительно.

– Ревнует? – насмешливо поинтересовался Фенрир.

– Даже слишком сильно!

– Любопытно... Вообще-то ревность должна грызть тебя, ведь ты же вейла...

– Да, но вокруг Гарри не вертится один мужественный и харизматичный оборотень! – хитро сощурился слизеринец.

– О, не стоит говорить мне такое! – заявил Фенрир, мелодраматично прикладывая одну ладонь ко лбу, а вторую к сердцу. – А то я могу пожалеть и передумать!

Защитник и... возможно, друг? Время покажет...

Фенрир выпил свое зелье и под веселым взглядом присвистнувшего блондина снова превратился в рыжую девицу. Пожав плечами, он направился к двери и перед тем, как выйти, все же развернулся и кокетливо похлопал ресницами, посылая воздушный поцелуй. Комнату он покинул сопровождаемый смехом своего волчонка.

С легким сердцем оборотень направился к кабинету Дамблдора.

Жаль, что у «позаимствованного» им тела не оказалось такой же способности чувствовать чье-либо присутствие поблизости, как в его естественном облике. Иначе он бы обнаружил, как некто маленький скользнул за ним следом, а затем свернул куда-то, чтобы осуществить свой коварный план. Могли ли крысы жестоко улыбаться? Эта – да, можно бы даже побиться об заклад... Вот только кто же ее видел...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В коридорах Хогвартса_

Фенрир спешил к своему единомышленнику. Но это крошечное тело оказалось способно двигаться только небольшими шажками. Приходилось ступать чаще, чтобы компенсировать такую неприятность. До директорского кабинета оставалось несколько десятков метров, а сам Фенрир напряженно размышлял. Как он должен повести себя? Следует ли сейчас раскрывать свою истинную личность? Оборотное он только-только выпил... Нужно ли подождать требуемый час, чтобы доказать им, кто он есть? Вот только реакция скорее всего окажется слишком бурной... и опасной. Может быть Эван уже сделал это?

Он вздохнул, и его пышная грудь дразнящее приподнялась, казалось, готовая вырваться из тесного лифа...

Их информация была очень важной. И их защита за нее – хорошая цена...

Оборотень под оборотным не успел принят решение. Из одного из поворотов вывернулась какая-то тень, сильно схватила его за руку и затащила в находящееся поблизости темное помещение.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Кабинет директора Хогвартса_

Вошедшая Минерва обеспокоено глянула на Альбуса. Что делал беглый Пожиратель Смерти в этом кабинете? И так близко от Гарри! Разве это не Розье, тот самый, что сбежал из резиденции Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вместе с оборотнем? Неужели он попросил убежища в Хогвартсе?

Декан факультета Гриффиндор не стала нарушать молчание, воцарившееся еще до ее прихода. Она просто села рядом с директором и стала внимательно смотреть на мужчину, сидевшего напротив. Он выглядел как и все прочие Пожиратели Смерти – холодный, высокомерный, в пустых глазах ни проблеска эмоций. Как можно быть таким бесчувственным?

– Я рад, что вы присоединились к нам, Минерва. Как мне кажется, мистер Розье хочет сделать нам одно предложение...

Альбус тоже смотрел на Пожирателя Смерти. Чувствовалось, что того приперли к стенке. Что же такое он хотел предложить им, что рискнул появиться в школе?

– Мой... товарищ нашел один список, могущий иметь решающее значение в исходе войны...

– Если вы говорите о списке Пожирателей Смерти, то нам он не интересен. Мы уже достаточно информированы! – натянуто сообщила Минерва.

– Это список хоркруксов моего бывшего господина... Упомянутый термин вам что-нибудь говорит?

Альбус застыл, а Минерва вздрогнула. Что он только что сказал?

– Вижу, вы поняли... – холодно произнес Розье.

Но вопреки показываемому спокойствию сердце Эвана просто колотилось, кровь набатом стучала в висках, и мужчине казалось, что он сейчас рухнет в обморок. Его беспокоило недоверие обоих глав Ордена. Но он должен выдержать свою игру на должном уровне! Ведь сейчас на кону оказались жизнь его сына, жизнь любимого, да и своя жизнь тоже!

– Этот список у вас с собой? – поинтересовался Дамблдор, хищно сузив глаза.

– Конечно же нет! Я же не идиот! Сначала я хочу получить обещание...

– Кто мне докажет, что вы говорите правду?

– Я готов поклясться, что предоставлю вам этот список, если вы пообещаете мне ту защиту, о которой я прошу.

Директор внимательно смотрел на него.

Гарри, сидящий здесь же, в кабинете, так и не проронил ни слова. Он наблюдал за торгом, не собираясь вмешиваться в него.

-ГП-!-ГП-!-ГП-

_В одном из темных помещений Хогвартса_

Чужое тяжелое тело прижало Фенрира к столу, не давая выпрямиться. Вне всякого сомнения мужчина... Сиплое дыхание, коснувшееся затылка, подтвердило вывод. Он попытался извернуться, высвободиться из насильственных объятий, но его нынешнее тело оказалось слишком слабым, не способным защититься. Оборотень, забился, извиваясь в попытке понять, кто напал на него. Но было слишком темно...

Мужчина лихорадочно ощупывал его тело. Добравшись до подола платья, он резко рванул его вверх, задирая до талии. И тут Фенрир осознал, что же происходит – на него не просто напали! Неизвестный пытался изнасиловать его, – точнее, в данном случае, ее, – а он оказался не в силах защитить себя! Он принялся отбиваться еще активнее и закричал, зовя на помощь. Но никто не пришел. Наверняка нападавший наложил на двери Силенцио... Он оказался в ловушке... И ведь оборотное принял совсем недавно! У этого мерзавца почти целый час на задуманное! Фенрир зарычал – его месть будет просто ужасна! Но до мига сладостной мести ему придется перенести такой кошмар...

Мужчина уже старался стащить колготки, в нетерпении разрывая их. Фенрир почувствовал, как холодная рука коснулась его ягодицы, а другая схватила его за шею, сильнее прижимая к столу. Дыхание напавшего, возбудившегося от этих прикосновений, участилось. Он наклонился вперед, прижимаясь к Фенриру и сильно вцепившись ему в волосы. Он начал слюнявить обнажившуюся шею, и Фенрир вздрогнул от гадливости. Вторая рука насильника болезненно прошлась по ягодице, явственно оставляя синяки на нежной коже. Вскоре отвратительная конечность перебралась на живот, а затем спустилась ниже, к половым органам, которые мерзавец начал терзать своими толстыми пальцами прямо через ткань белья. Фенрир сжался от боли и попытался снова вырваться. В отместку за сопротивление напавший впился зубами ему в плечо, заставив вскрикнуть. Крик, казалось, еще больше возбудил насильника, и Фенрир чувствовал, как все больше твердеет прижавшийся к его ягодицам член.

– Смирись же, подчинись, шлюшка, или хуже будет... – прошипел голос, который Фенрир немедленно узнал.

Корнелиус Фадж!

Министр резко встал, одним рывком развернул свою жертву на спину и втиснулся между ног.

– Итак, мелкая дрянь, я оставляю тебе шанс легко отделаться! Скажи мне, где оборотень, и я возьму тебя быстро и без насилия.

_«Какое заманчивое предложение!_ – ядовито подумал Фенрир. – _Да если бы ты только знал, придурок!»_

– Отпусти меня, подонок!

– Говори же, потаскуха! Ты должна знать, раз сейчас с предателем!

Оборотень ничего не стал отвечать, прожигая мерзавца ненавидящим взглядом.

– Сама выбрала, шлюшка. Я стану делать это долго и очень болезненно...

С этими словами Фадж схватил Фенрира в женском обличии за горло. Тот попытался разжать его хватку, но безуспешно. Свободной рукой насильник разорвал лиф, обнажая красивую грудь «молодой женщины», и похотливо уставился на молочно-белые полушария. Наклонившись, он лизнул одно из них, а потом яростно укусил его, заставив Фенрира закричать от боли.

Мерлин, он чувствовал себя таким слабым и беспомощным перед этим человеком, который в нормальной ситуации не осмелился бы даже взгляда на него поднять! Фенрир изо всех сил ударил насильника, но палач просто посмеялся над тщетной попыткой...

Фадж, поймав руки Фенрира, зафиксировал их у него над головой. Свободной рукой он огладил грудь, а затем ущипнул и выкрутил левый сосок, заставляя слабое тело выгнуться от боли. Министр явно наслаждался причиняемыми мучениями и своей безнаказанностью. На лице его играла порочная усмешка.

– Для тебя это не конец страданий, маленькая шлюшка. Я чувствую, что смогу хорошенько поразвлечься, – прошипел Фадж.

Фенрир запаниковал. Все-таки он не мог позволить, чтобы с ним сотворили такую мерзость, пусть сейчас он в чужом облике. Нет, не так, особенно из-за того, что он сейчас в чужом обличие! Мерлин, да как же выпутаться?

Память вдруг подкинула неожиданное неприятное воспоминание, еще более жуткое от того, что вспомнилось в такой ужасный момент – Драко, прижатый к стене, и он сам, вжимающийся в тело юноши... он содрогнулся от отвращения из-за собственных действий, так похожих на деяния этого мерзкого типа, собиравшегося его осквернить. Неужели это справедливое возмездие? Заслужил ли он подобное? Возможно... Он же сам чудовище, оказавшееся в такой же ловушке, как и одна из множества... несчетного множества его жертв. Какая ирония судьбы! Он застонал от отчаяния, уже наполовину смирившись со своей несчастной судьбой, а насильник в это время присосался к его правой груди.

-ГП-!-ГП-!-ГП-

Внезапно грохот двери остановил напавшего.

– Что вы делаете? – взревел кто-то.

И этот голос Фенриру тоже оказался знаком.

Нет, только не он! Хотя... Уж лучше пусть он окажется спасителем, чем позволить дальнейшие прикосновения грязного извращенца Фаджа!

– Убирайтесь, Люпин! Вы прекрасно видите, что мешаете!

– Вам – конечно! Но, по моему мнению, девушка согласия не давала!

Фадж выпрямился, отпуская свою жертву. Фенрир упал на колени у стола и съежился, старательно закрывая грудь руками. Его выручили, но ему казалось, что он сейчас просто умрет от стыда – он был наполовину гол, волосы растрепались, лицо залито слезами... Он чувствовал себя уязвимым...

– Оставьте эту молодую женщину в покое! – угрожающе протянул Ремус, и его золотистые глаза залила агрессивная желтизна, напоминая, что тут стоит волк-оборотень, а до полнолуния совсем близко.

Фадж отшатнулся, напуганный этим человеком-зверем.

– Да это же всего лишь пожирательская шлюха! Ее нужно просто окончательно дожать! Она явно многое знает! Или вам не интересно узнать, где скрывается то недоброй памяти чудовище, превратившее вашу жизнь в ад?

– Но не ценой моей чести!

– Да какая честь у оборотня! У зверя, который защищает шлюху! Где тут честь? Вы опустились еще ниже, чем мне казалось возможным, Люпин!

– Я разоблачу вас, Фадж, и свои дни вы закончите в Азкабане за попытку изнасилования!

– Попробуй только слово сказать, мерзкая тварь! Я не один туда отправлюсь! Уверен, мистер Лэбиус будет очень расстроен, ведь ему придется сопровождать меня из-за предательства друга... – угрожающе протянул вероломный тип.

Ремус побледнел. _«Как он узнал? Неужели по имени? А ведь я предупреждал Сириуса не играть с огнем, выбрав себе именем анаграмму собственного!»_

– Я спокойно и без проблем выйду из этой комнаты, а вы будете держать рот на замке, иначе...

Фадж победно ухмыльнулся, плюнул в сторону рыжей женщины, пока даже не пытавшейся встать с коленей, и с видом победителя направился к выходу.

А Ремус стоял, застыв от ужаса, в тишине, которую нарушали только тихие всхлипывание молодой женщины, съежившейся на полу. Он встряхнул головой и решил – не время беспокоиться, следует помочь жертве Фаджа.

– Мисс? Мисс? Позвольте мне помочь вам. Вам больше нечего бояться.

Фенрир обхватил себя руками, чувствуя, как болит все тело. Что заставило Люпина уступить? Что знал Фадж? Кто такой этот Лэбиус? Все это что-то значило, но поймать смутную мысль не удавалось. Но, что важнее, как ему сейчас реагировать? Ремус все-таки пострадал от его клыков. И, здраво рассуждая, он не имел права принимать его помощь. Хотя... С чего бы это его начали тревожить правила приличия и прочие права? То же нашел о чем волноваться! В общем, Фенрир решил ничего не делать и не говорить, пусть Люпин сам решает, как действовать.

Ремус воспринял молчание как шок из-за нападения, что было не так уж далеко от истины. Он осторожно приблизился к «молодой женщине» и опустился на колени рядом, но так, чтобы не коснуться «ее».

– Он вас...

И Ремус вопросительно замолчал, не желая даже словами ухудшить состояние бедняжки.

Фенрир резко качнул головой, и рыжие кудри упали, скрывая лицо.

Его спаситель вздохнул с облегчением. Все-таки он подоспел вовремя. А ведь Ремус шел в кабинет директора, когда почувствовал знакомый запах. Обоняние его никогда не подводило. Он чуял запах Министра, смешанный с другим запахом, и во втором запахе ощущался страх и что-то еще, не понятное, странное, страшное... Понять, что этот запах напомнил ему, не удалось, но он вызывал беспокойство.

Фенрир чуть расслабился.

Ремус в это время накладывал одно за другим заклинания чистки и ремонта одежды.

– Я хорошо наловчился чинить одежду, – легким тоном сказал он, стараясь заставить «девушку» почувствовать себя в безопасности.

«Она» провела ладонью по лицу, на котором читалась усталость.

Ремус осторожно положил ладонь «ей» на плечо. «Девушка» вздрогнула и отшатнулась. Ошибочно приписав «ее» реакцию к недавним событиям, он ласково произнес:

– Не беспокойтесь... Я не причиню вам вреда. Я просто хочу проводить вас в кабинет директора. Он совсем рядом, в нескольких шагах отсюда. Там сейчас ваш спутник. Может быть это вас успокоит...

_«Ах да, Эван!»_ – вспомнил Фенрир. Да, он хотел оказаться рядом с ним, и неважно, что он обиделся на него... Эван обещал, что защитит его в этом теле, и не сумел... Фенрир встал, но его ноги подкосились, и он снова упал на пол. Только он решил попробовать снова, как его подняли.

Подхватив «девушку» на руки, Люпин понес «ее» к оставшейся открытой после ухода Фаджа двери.

Сам того не осознавая, Фенрир крепче уцепился за своего спасителя.

И Ремус снова озадачился запахом спасенной «девушки» – не неприятным, но таким тревожащим.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В кабинете директора Хогвартса_

Эвану хотелось закричать от злости. Что же ожидал от него этот помешанный старик? Он ведь сознательно заставлял его мучиться в догадках и предположениях. Может быть ему хотелось отказать? Но почему? Ведь все равно ему больше нечего предложить, а сам список – достаточная цена для чего бы там ни было! Это же список хоркруксов Темного Лорда! Доказательство окончательного предательства и желания перейти в другой лагерь! В общем, желания попасть к тем, кто не стремится закабалить пожизненно!

– Мистер Розье...

И как раз в это время распахнулась дверь, прерывая начатую Альбусом фразу.

– Альбус, помогите мне!

Директор привстал, и, поняв, что не так, поспешил трансфигурировать один из стульев в диван.

– Ремус! Что случилось?

Тот, не отвечая, устремился к дивану, куда и положил свою ценную ношу, а потом помог устроиться на оном поудобнее.

И без того бывший в состоянии крайнего напряжения, Эван запаниковал, видя что его любимый, находящийся сейчас в облике рыжей девушки, оказался в руках одного из людей, имеющих веские причины навредить ему.

– Ирен! Люпин, отпустите ее! Она же ничего не сделала! – закричал Эван, бросаясь к дивану, куда уложили Фенрира, по ходу оттолкнув мужчину, все еще прикасавшегося к Грейбеку.

– Успокойтесь, Розье! Я ей ничего не сделал! На эту девушку только что напал Фадж!

– О Мерлин! Вот мерзавец! Он...

– Я подоспел вовремя! Не волнуйтесь!

– Я просил защиту, чтобы избежать подобного! Вы же отправили этого гада под арест? – бросил бывший Пожиратель Смерти, оттесняя Люпина от дивана.

– Нет! – отрезал Ремус.

– Почему? Неужели потому, что Министр имеет право наложить свои мерзкие лапы на подругу отвратительного Пожирателя Смерти? Безо всяких последствий? И не важно, что случится, ведь дело касается одного из презренных слуг Темного Лорда!

Ремус бросил полный намеков взгляд на директора и сказал:

– Он знает о...

– Понятно... Мистер Розье, не стоит так горячиться. Поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас важнее позаботиться о вашей подруге.

Эван замолчал, но все же надеялся на объяснения. Потом, наедине с Фенриром.

– Если вы хотите, мы можем закончить разговор чуть позже, – предложил директор, сочувственно поглядывая на него.

– Нет! – ответил Эван. – Я хочу завершить переговоры. Мне нужен ответ. Вы же сами прекрасно видите – мы в опасности! Так что или вы принимаете наши условия, или же нет – и тогда мы уходим! Но оставлять меня в неведении дольше, чем необходимо, не надо!

И мужчина сжал ладонь «молодой женщины», съежившейся на диване. Да, наступил решающий момент!

– Решайте! – добавил он ледяным тоном.

– Решать что? – спросил Ремус.

– Отец Эндрю просит у нас защиту, а в обмен на нее предлагает список хоркруксов Воландеморта, – спокойно сообщил Гарри.

При этом имени вздрогнули все, кроме самого Избранного и неодобрительно посмотревшего на него директора.

– Гарри, ты должен вернуться к Драко и позаботиться о нем...

– Но я хочу узнать ваше решение, – ответил гриффиндорец.

– Думаю, в нашей команде прибавится союзников... Вот только, мистер, мисс, я хочу получить этот список в кратчайшие сроки и...

Старик осекся, увидев, как девушка извлекла откуда-то из-под рукава миниатюрный свиток. Розье взмахом палочки возвратил пергаменту истинный вид и передал его Дамблдору. Тот с нетерпением схватил его и вернулся за свой стол, где немедленно развернул. Проверив его несколькими все усложняющимися заклинаниями, он заулыбался.

– Просто великолепно – ваш документ не только указывает хоркруксы, он еще и отслеживает их состояние. Зеленый – все еще целые, черный – уничтоженные!

– Ну и? – тут же спросил Эван. – Каков ваш ответ?

– Откуда у вас этот список? – поинтересовался старик, не обращая внимания на вопрос бывшего Пожирателя Смерти.

– Его создал Регулус Блэк...

– Да, члены семейства Блэк всегда имели невероятную склонность к Чарам...

– Я жду, Дамблдор. Свою часть сделки я выполнил! Ваша очередь!

– Я предоставляю вам и вашей подруге свою защиту и защиту Ордена, мистер Розье! – сообщил старик, не отрывая от пергамента горящих глаз.

– Вообще-то моя подруга оной не является... Это... мой товарищ под оборотным. Вы по-прежнему готовы предоставить ему защиту? Кстати, именно он обнаружил список!

Дамблдор резко поднял голову. Точно! Как же он сглупил! Северус ведь рассказал, что Розье спас Грейбека от Воландеморта... Значит, эта хрупкая молодая женщина, лежащая на диване, скорее всего и есть тот самый гнусный оборотень! И как же Ремус, который спас его и сейчас смотрел с нескрываемым состраданием, воспримет такую издевку судьбы?

И еще одна сложность – он планировал отправить новичков на площадь Гриммо... Хммм, оставить двух оборотней в преддверии полнолуния вместе с влюбленным Пожирателем Смерти, ради своего чувства предавшим худшего из Темных Лордов магического мира... Последствия такого невозможно предвидеть... Разумно ли это? Конечно нет! И именно потому он спокойно сказал:

– Ремус, могли бы вы доставить наших подзащитных на площадь Гриммо и представить их... нашему другу?

– Конечно, директор!

– Надеюсь, они будут хорошо приняты... Я рассчитываю на вас.

Доверяющий Дамблдору Ремус подчинился и помог «девушке» подняться, но внезапно Эван собственнически привлек «ее» к себе. А «она» позволила ему это.

Дамблдор наблюдал за ними. _«Похоже, в доме на площади Гриммо будет драка»_, – подумал он, безмятежно улыбаясь. Вот и нечего церемониться. Все они знакомы и должны привыкнуть друг к другу, ведь так? А чем раньше этим заняться – тем лучше. В конце концов все уладится. Но следовало подумать и над другим вопросом – посылать ли к ним через полчаса Северуса, к моменту, когда закончится действие оборотного зелья, чтобы тот проследил за разборками и при необходимости прекратил их... Хотя в данном случае следовало надеяться, что зельевар не предпочтет роль судьи в поединке...

Гарри, о котором почему-то все опять позабыли, незаметно выскользнув за дверь, радовался этому договору. Эндрю наверняка просто счастлив от того, что его отец оказался в их лагере. Но следовало предупредить его, чтобы он не сообщал всем и вся об изменении его предпочтений – это могло оказаться опасным, ведь в Хогвартсе продолжали учиться дети истинных Пожирателей Смерти... Следовало рассказать о произошедшем и Драко – он обещал больше ничего от него не скрывать. Ну, насколько это возможно и безопасно...

Вскоре кабинет почти опустел, там остался только директор, погруженный в задумчивость.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Гарри бегом добрался до комнаты Драко. Ему столько нужно было рассказать!

Драко растянулся на постели и читал что-то о Зельях. Мальчик-Который-Выжил скривился – неужели можно для отдыха читать что-то по такой теме!

– Драко, тебе никогда не угадать, что только что случилось!

– Эван Розье только что попросил у Дамблдора защиты для себя и своей подруги, – уверенно сказал блондин и рассмеялся над замешательством своего партнера.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– У меня был разговор с его так называемой подругой...

– И?

– И я скажу тебе, кто она такая на самом деле, если ты в ответ сообщишь мне, что взамен предложил Розье...

– По рукам!

Гарри удобно устроился на постели рядом с Драко.

– Ты знаешь, что такое хоркруксы?

– Да, темномагические объекты, содержащие часть чьей-нибудь души.

– Ну так Воландеморт их сделал! – сообщил гриффиндорец. – И Орден безуспешно старался узнать их точное количество и носители! А Розье преподнес их нам чуть ли не на серебряном блюдечке!

– Ну, серебра он, конечно же, должен был избегать... – ответил блондин, теперь намного лучше понимая уверенность Фенрира в результатах переговоров.

– Не понимаю...

– Представляешь, та рыжая красотка, с которой он явился сюда, – Фенрир Грейбек!

Гарри вздрогнул и дернулся к выходу. Драко решительно вернул его обратно.

– О Мерлин! Дамблдор отправил их в штаб-квартиру, а там будут Луни и папа!

– Там наверняка все пройдет очень мило, настоящая вечеринка в семейном кругу, – насмешливо хмыкнул слизеринец.

– Не шути так! Они же поубивают друг друга!

– Не думаю... Фенрир изменился, да и Дамблдор не принял бы такое решение, если бы действительно предвидел что-то настолько опасное.

– Что он с тобой сделал? Он что, наложил на тебя Империус, чтобы заставить говорить такое? – закипятился гриффиндорец.

– Мы просто говорили... Сядь, я расскажу все подробно...

Гарри терпеливо выслушал рассказ блондина, но не мог поверить своим ушам.

– А ты не думаешь, что это может оказаться ловушкой?

– Это прекрасно объясняет причину его предательства Темного Лорда!

– Возможно его действия – представление для нас? Попытка втереться в доверие?

– В таком случае он просто невероятно талантливый актер!

Гарри все еще оставался неубежденным.

– С чего бы ты так внезапно стал для него «его волчонком»? Между вами нет никакой связи! Даже если он отказался от идеи стать твоим партнером, между вами не могло возникнуть ничего иного. Я нигде даже не читал, чтобы влюбленность могла превратиться в братское чувство...

– То есть ты полностью прочел все книги о вейлах и их партнерах? – едко поинтересовался Драко.

– Ээээ... нет... на самом деле нет... Но все равно, это странно...

– Ты снова становишься параноиком, а это неприятно! Но теперь у меня есть способ тебя задобрить...

Драко толчком опрокинул своего гриффиндорца на спину и уселся на него верхом. Гарри покраснел, сам не в силах понять от чего – от стеснения или от удовольствия.

Начав раздевать своего партнера, слизеринец решил воплотить в жизнь ужасно восхитительную идею – покрыть поцелуями каждый кусочек обнажающейся кожи. Развязанный галстук открыл шею, чья кожа так восхитительно чуть подрагивала от быстрых легких поцелуев. Рубашка на груди распахнулась, и ставшие сильнее поцелуи заставили участиться дыхание. Вот рубашка уже соскользнула с плеч, которых коснулись ласковые теплые ладони. А освобожденные от нежного давления ткани соски немедленно затвердели под жарким дыханием и жадными ласками шелковистого языка. Вот уступил пояс, и брюки соскользнули по выгнувшимися под смелыми прикосновениями пальцев бедрами. От нижнего белья осталось только воспоминание, когда шаловливые губы занялись тем, что оно скрывало...

Гарри следовало думать о драме, могущей произойти в старом доме Блэков, но сейчас его разум сосредоточился на действиях его любовника. И из горла рвались только междометия, а уж когда Драко медленно насадился на его напряженный член, эти стоны перешли в хрип. Мерлин, происходящее было невообразимо! Он наверняка использовал свои вейловские чары, чтобы довести до такого восторга!

Слизеринец двигался вверх-вниз с потрясающе чувственной медлительностью, заставляя стонать от наслаждения. Поистине восхитительная пытка!

Но всем известно – гриффиндорцы не отличаются терпением. И этот не стал исключением – рывком развернув своего блондина, он припечатал его к постели своим телом. Заглянув в затуманенные наслаждением глаза Драко, он замер. На пару мгновений ему показалось, что внутри его возникло что-то непонятное, но странное чувство исчезло, оставив после себя пустоту... Но и эта пустота оказалась скрыта испытываемым удовольствием, когда Гарри решительно увеличил темп движений, вызывая стоны наслаждения у слизеринца.

Драко встречал каждый толчок своего любовника. Страсть его просто полыхала... Чтобы чувствовать каждое движение сильнее, он обнял своего гриффиндорца ногами за талию и выгибался навстречу, ни о чем не жалея.

Гарри едва мог поверить в происходящее. Каждый толчок, казалось, повергал его в пучину блаженства. Ничего общего с происходящим в начале их отношений. Сейчас его движения оказались намного резче, однако никакого насилия, о чем явственно свидетельствовали переполненные блаженством стоны его возлюбленного. Он стремился к нему... Он закинул ноги любовника себе на плечи, оперся ладонями о подушки рядом с головой Драко, но так и не отвел взгляда от его грозовых глаз. Стоны Драко поистине были одой сладострастию...

Слизеринец только и мог что поддаться этой волне страсти. Запустив руки в волосы Гарри, он притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Его пылкий любовник захватил бразды правления в рекордно короткие сроки. Но и Драко не уступал!

Этим вечером оба партнера пылали страстью. А завтра... будь что будет...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_И снова директорский кабинет..._

Дамблдор улыбался, глядя на список хоркруксов. Такого он и не ожидал. Какая великолепная новость! Целых пять хоркруксов, и один из них уже написан черным – дневник Реддла, уничтоженный Гарри. Кольцо Нарволо Гонта Дамблдор уже заполучил, оставалось его уничтожить. А значит следовало найти только три. Но теперь этот поиск не вслепую. Есть количество, описание и состояние их... Медальон Слизерина, чаша Хаффлпафф и диадема Рейвенкло. И все они зеленые.

Старик взял перо, чтобы добавить к этому списку два хоркрукса, созданные уже после смерти автора пергамента... Регулус Блэк... Никогда бы не поверил, что решение найдется именно с его помощью!

Первой Дамблдор записал Нагини, змею Воландеморта. И запись немедленно окрасилась зеленью. Он приподнял перо. Сердце его щемило, но он должен был это сделать. Скрепя сердце он вздохнул и записал последний хоркрукс – Гарри Поттер.

Альбус Дамблдор вздрогнул. Его охватило невероятное по своей силе удивление – имя Гарри оказалось черным!


	23. Глава 23: Луна

_**Глава 23: Луна**_

_Кабинет директора Хогвартса..._

У Альбуса Дамблдора от неожиданности округлились глаза. Почему имя Гарри оказалось черным? Он боялся поверить в эту радость. Неужели Гарри освободился от хоркрукса? Но как?

Старик замер. В голове промелькнуло воспоминание, и он громко расхохотался. Мерлин, да этот мальчик всегда действует не так как все остальные! Вместе с тем бытие вместилищем куска души могущественного темного мага тоже не слишком напоминает об обыденном. Но тем не менее суметь сделать из него способ спасения в худшей ситуации – просто невероятно.

Директор расслабленно откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Потянувшись к вазочке с лимонными леденцами, он начал с удовольствием уплетать их. Одной огромнейшей заботой меньше! Дело шло намного лучше, чем было запланировано...

Альбус встал и подошел к предмету, больше всего похожему на думосбор. Он провел ладонью по прозрачной жидкости, находящейся внутри, но ее поверхность даже не шелохнулась. Однако на ней появилось изображение, показывающее происходящее далеко от Хогвартса... Что же... Альбус лукаво улыбнулся. Да, просить Северуса посетить площадь Гриммо не требуется.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Недалеко от площади Гриммо_

Портключ перенес троих человек в Лондон. Ремус тут же отпустил его, чтобы поддержать дезориентированную от путешествия рыжую девушку. Бедняжка, она казалась такой хрупкой... Она подняла личико, и в ее больших карих глазах отразилось удивление. Обеспокоило ли оно его? Да! Пусть она и подруга Пожирателя Смерти, но как раз именно поэтому он и вел себя как можно внимательнее к ней, тем более после того нападения на нее.

Эван, не в силах скрыть своего гнева, резко дернул девушку на себя. Он не мог вытерпеть доброжелательность Люпина, которую тот сейчас излучал. И не потому, что ему повезло оказаться в нужное время и в нужном месте, чтобы героически прийти на помощь... А потому, что он мог прикоснуться к его любимому! Хотя знай Люпин, кто сейчас перед его глазами на самом деле, он вел бы себя совершенно иначе!

Ремус не стал настаивать со своей помощью, решив, что Розье ревнует. А это совсем не удивительно, если посмотреть, как красива его подруга. Не сказав ни слова, он пошел к дому Блэков, а бывшие Пожиратели Смерти двинулись за ним. Когда перед ними появился дом, они не колеблясь вошли в него...

Но их никто не встретил. Куда пропал Сириус? Удивленный Ремус повел новоселов в одну из достаточно комфортабельных гостиных дома.

– Садитесь, мисс. Вы так бледны... Я приготовлю вам горячего шоколада. Он согреет вас и немного подкрепит.

На ангельском личике снова появилось удивление, так же как и в тот момент, когда они прибыли с помощью портключа. И кажется, удивление смешивалось со страхом. Ремус вздохнул. Он уже привык видеть страх в глазах людей, узнавших о его болезни. Выйдя из комнаты, он направился на кухню, чтобы приготовить обещанный шоколад. Тем более это позволяло оставить Розье наедине с его подругой, чтобы тот мог утешить и приободрить ее.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В не таком уж мрачном коридоре старого дома Блэков..._

Его любимый захватил его врасплох. Но жаловаться он и не собирался! Поцелуи, осыпавшие его шею, просто сводили с ума, вызывая невероятное желание. Он хотел, чтобы его взяли так, в этом сумраке... неистово... И похоже Мерлин решил снизойти к его просьбам, потому что его возлюбленный прижал его к стене и решительно избавил его от части одежды, мешающей добраться до тела. Он с удовольствием вылизал обнажившиеся соски, заставляя дрожать от наслаждения и контраста жаркого тела, прижимающего его к холодной стене. Глаза закрылись сами. Он чувствовал, как нежные покусывания прямо через ткань спустились вниз, наполняя тело жаждой блаженства. А затем его возлюбленный снова поднялся вверх, припадая к губам страстным поцелуем.

Их длинные мантии начали мешать, но хватило нескольких движений, чтобы избавиться от них. И вот уже они кучкой ткани опали у их ног, и красный цвет слился с черным, гармонично смешавшись в этом беспорядке... напоминающем саму их жизнь...

Северус продолжал страстно целовать его. В нетерпении он воспользовался своей волшебной палочкой, чтобы избавиться от последних одежд, ставших преградой между ним и его желаниями. И вот уже несколькими движениями он довел своего возлюбленного до предела, но не позволил пересечь грань. Он досконально изучил его тело и теперь губами и руками искусно играл на нем, как виртуозный музыкант на привычном инструменте. Да, он знал каждый сантиметр кожи этого мужчины, но его пламенная реакция на ласки по-прежнему вызывала не менее яркий отзыв.

Стоны Сириуса эхом прокатились по коридору, и Северус, заглянув в распахнувшиеся темно-синие глаза, снова восхитился их страстным сверканием.

Такой же нетерпеливый, как и он сам, Сириус обнял своего возлюбленного ногами, стараясь прижаться к нему сильнее. Послание его тела было совершенно понятным – Сириус желал, чтобы им овладели... и много чего еще...

Северус задержался на пару мгновений, необходимых для заклинания подготовки, а потом, подхватив своего партнера под бедра, безо всяких колебаний вошел до самого основания. И только тогда ненадолго остановился, позволяя своему возлюбленному привыкнуть, сам восхищаясь, как тот, принимая его, выгнулся, запрокинув голову в беззвучном крике наслаждения.

Сириус, ожидая продолжения, встретился взглядом с темными глазами своего возлюбленного и обнял его за плечи.

Молчаливое поощрение позволило Северусу перейти к заманчивому продолжению... к чему он с удовольствием приступил, начав безумный танец неистовых движений, вызывая все более громкие стоны своего возлюбленного, возбуждающие Северуса все сильнее и сильнее.

Вот Сириус выгнулся и протяжно вскрикнул. Северус улыбнулся, и теперь старался, чтобы его толчки приходились именно в это невероятно чувствительное место, отчего из груди его любимого вырывались просто восхитительные звуки. Мастер Зелий отличался мастерством и в иной области. Он оказался поистине виртуозом в области чувственности и сейчас исполнял концерт на более сложном, но при том более красивом инструменте – на напряженном теле и струнах наслаждения...

Северус поцеловал Сириуса, на некоторое время прерывая сладостную мелодию стонов. Он обхватил ладонью его затылок, чтобы углубить поцелуй, а вторая рука тем временем проскользнула между их жаркими телами, чтобы захватить напряженный член любовника и отдать ему должное. Прервав поцелуй, он цепочкой осторожных касаний спустился по шее к впадинке у ее основания, где и прижался к коже нежным поцелуем. Он глубоко вдохнул аромат, такой знакомый, такой пьянящий, и продолжил свои чувственные движения. Рука и бедра двигались в унисон.

Любовники пылали огне страсти. Они тонули в океане блаженства. Они соединились, стали едины, на мгновение, жизнь, вечность...

И их тела сотрясло пароксизмом страсти... пришло время вернуться в реальный мир. Казалось, тело Сириуса стало тяжелее. Его ноги соскользнули с талии Северуса и коснулись поверхности пола, позволяя сохранить хотя бы видимость равновесия.

И в этот момент, когда их тела все еще оставались переполнены негой, влюбленные старались отдышаться. Их тела все еще льнули друг к другу, впитывая жар страсти, такой необходимый в холоде этого коридора.

Мужчины вздрогнули, когда неподалеку от них раздались громкие крики. Кто мог ссориться в этом доме?

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Готовя напиток для рыжей красавицы, оставленной вместе с Розье, Ремус недоумевал. Он не понимал, почему эта очаровательная девушка решила быть с тем идиотом. Он даже представить не мог, как такое хрупкое, такое восхитительное создание могло жить с жестоким Пожирателем... Тем более с тем, кто оказался способен предать свое дело! Ремус перемешивал горячее молоко, добавляя в него коричневый порошок. И ведь какое предательство! Ремус собственным ушам поверить не мог, когда Северус рассказывал о чудесном спасении младшего Малфоя и громком бегстве его невообразимого спасителя...

Продолжая помешивать шоколад, Ремус глубоко погрузился в размышления. Эван Розье... Он подверг собственную жизнь опасности, чтобы спасти самое отвратительное из существ, живших на Земле. Ремус ничего не понимал... Кстати, а где Розье спрятал Грейбека?

И вдруг Ремус застыл. Сказанное в кабинете Дамблдора всплыло у него голове, повторяясь в бесконечной литании.

«Вообще-то моя подруга оной не является... Это... мой товарищ под оборотным. Вы по-прежнему готовы предоставить ему защиту? Кстати, именно он обнаружил список!»

«...моя подруга оной не является...»

«...мой товарищ под оборотным...»

«...именно он обнаружил список...»

«...моя подруга оной не является...»

«...мой товарищ под оборотным...»

Не неприятный, но тревожащий запах...

Тревожащий...

«...мой товарищ под оборотным...»

Запах... тревожащий...

«...моя подруга оной не является...»

«...мой товарищ под оборотным...»

Ремус побледнел. Уронив ложку в кастрюльку, он схватился за свою волшебную палочку. Побелев от ярости, он кинулся к гостиной, где остались двое – да, двое! – Пожирателей Смерти. Дверь с грохотом влетела в стену, и он направил палочку на рыжую, заорав:

– Ты! Ты! Ты!

Произнести что-либо иное у него от ярости не получалось.

Эван рванулся вперед, чтобы защитить любимого.

– Что же, волчок только-только заметил свою ошибку! – за насмешкой скрывая страх, заметил он.

– Отойди, Розье! Не вставай между нами!

– Я не позволю тебе навредить ему!

Эван направил свою палочку на нашего экс-гриффиндорца. Фенрир, сжавшийся на диване, молчал. Сейчас он мало что осознавал и на угрозу ответить оказался не в состоянии.

Ситуация все ухудшалась...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_После эпизода в коридоре и поспешного одевания..._

Северус и Сириус подбежали к гостиной, оттуда услышали крики, и обнаружили очень грозно выглядящего Ремуса, направившего палочку на так же изготовившегося к бою Розье, преградившего путь к красивой рыжей девушке, что съежилась на диване позади него. Пожиратель Смерти защищал женщину от нападения одного из членов Ордена! Что-то тут явно было не так!

– Ремус! Что ты делаешь? И как тут оказался Розье? – воскликнул Сириус, становясь между мужчинами.

– Альбус заключил соглашение с этим отрепьем и попросил меня сопроводить его в безопасное место. Но он осмелился притащить с собой чудовище! – рыкнул оборотень.

Сириус вопросительно посмотрел на Северуса. Какое еще чудовище? Если Ремус о той рыженькой красотке, которую защищал Розье, то Сириус не отказался бы стать монстрофилом! Так что тут творится? Луни редко терял хладнокровие, а тут он так крепко стиснул свою волшебную палочку, что даже пальцы побелели. Его глаза сверкали желтизной, но так они изменялись только во время полнолуния...

– Это Грейбек, – резко выплюнул Ремус.

В комнате наступила тишина. Сириус пытался понять. Северус боялся понять. А Ремус оставался в полной уверенности, что все он понял правильно.

Эван надеялся, что никто так и не поймет!

А Фенрир... Фенрир ни о чем не думал! В голове у него сейчас не осталось ни единой связной мысли...

– Луни, я не понимаю. Объяснись.

– Этот рыжий ангелочек на самом деле чудовище, Грейбек под оборотным зельем!

Новоприбывшие с сомнением уставились на молодую женщину.

– Что же, по крайней мере выбор образа разумный. Никто даже не подумал бы предположить... – хмыкнул Северус.

– Не время смеяться, – рявкнул Ремус, недобро глядя на насмешника.

– Уйми свой пыл, ликантроп! Если твои догадки верны, то меньше чем через час он вернется в свое обличие, и мы все увидим истину.

– Я знаю, что это он! Мне не нужно ждать, пока он вернет свои способности и силы, чтобы разобраться с ним!

Эван, думавший как предотвратить очередную угрозу, быстро потерял контроль над собой. Шагнув к Люпину, он заорал:

– Ты не лучше Фаджа! Ты со своими «добрыми чувствами» считаешь себя лучше, но как только дело касается твоей собственной персоны, все они отходят куда-то на задний план! И вот доказательство: ты предпочел не разоблачать этого извращенца, исходя из каких-то своих непонятных интересов! А сейчас пытаешься атаковать заведомо слабейшее существо, чтобы избежать битвы с равным! Мерзкий трус, скрывающийся под маской борца со злом! И говоришь ты это без малейшего колебания и стеснительности! Но знаешь, Люпин, ты ничем не лучше нас! Только ты не признаешь в себе этого!

Ремус потерял и ту малость краски, которая еще оставалась у него на лице. Губы побелели, сливаясь с цветом лица. Так его еще не оскорбляли ни разу. Даже как оборотня. Его считали животным, нечеловеком, ничтожеством... но никогда не ставили под сомнение мужество и честность! Горло перехватило, и ответить на такой выпад никак не удавалось.

Сириус, приобняв его за плечи, подвел к ближайшему креслу и заставил сесть, тихо говоря что-то в попытке успокоить.

В то же время Северус оттеснил Розье в противоположный угол комнаты. Но оба не отводили глаз от так и не пошевелившейся рыжей. Она больше напоминала милую куколку, брошенную на огромном диване. Неужели она и правда Грейбек? Северус опять обратил внимание на Розье. Его злость уже утихла, и теперь у него на лице читалось уныние. Да, охватившее его чувство невероятно сильно, раз проявилось на лице прожженного Пожирателя Смерти.

– Ты собираешься разоблачить наше соглашение перед Лордом, так? – выдохнул он, чуть запинаясь.

Следовательно, догадка Люпина верна! Это действительно Грейбек, и сейчас он вместе со скрытно влюбленным Розье здесь, в штаб-квартире Ордена... Великолепно! Северус прекрасно понимал бурную реакцию Люпина... Кхмм... Ремуса! Как же трудно ломать въевшиеся в плоть и кровь привычки!

Двойной шпион, всегда остававшийся настороже, снова обратил внимание на Пожирателей Смерти и крепче сжал волшебную палочку в ладони, скрытой рукавом. Отвечать бесполезно! Что бы он сейчас ни сказал, Розье все рано не поверит.

Движение на диване заставило всех присутствующих снова обратить внимание туда. Оборотное прекратило свое действие. Вот и настал момент истины! И действительно, рыжекудрая красавица исчезла, вместо нее появился Фенрир Грейбек в коротком зеленом платье, в декольте которого виднелось густая темная поросль.

Ремус смотрел на него с ненавистью, Сириус с удивлением, Северус с мрачным весельем, а Эван с желанием. Заговорить первым никто не осмеливался. Но наконец наш обожаемый шпион решил разбить тягостное молчание... в своей всем известной манере...

– Что же, легенду это ломает...

И к радости Мастера Зелий Фенрир покраснел. А затем Эван поспешил к оборотню, сбросил плащ, который так и не удосужился снять, и протянул оный Фенриру. Тот быстро схватил его и поторопился закутаться, не сумев сдержать дрожи.

– Вот, видите, я был прав! Так что теперь в нашем штабе оказались двое Пожирателей Смерти!

– Трое! – резко бросил Эван, пронзая Северуса взглядом.

Сириус поспешил прервать спор, который неизбежно привел бы к схватке.

– Успокойтесь! Вы сейчас в моем доме! И если Дамблдор решил поселить этих людей именно здесь, я согласен, потому что полностью доверяю его мнению!

Северус возвел очи горе. Нет, честно говоря не особенно хорошо, что его собственный болван-гриффиндорец так легко показывает свою доверчивость, но вот то, что остальные опустили свои палочки и внимательно слушают этого вертопраха, удивляло.

– Мы не будем вам лгать. На самом деле мы не были на вашей стороне, но... так сложились обстоятельства, что нам пришлось вступить в переговоры с Дамблдором, и он принял предложенную нами плату...

– Какую плату? – тут же поинтересовался Сириус.

– Если он захочет, то сообщит вам сам... Сейчас важнее всего то, что даже если наши цели и не совпадали, сейчас мы оказались в одном лагере.

– Враги моих врагов – мои друзья, – прошептал Северус.

– Верно, Снейп! Хотя я пока никак не могу решить, к какой категории относишься ты!

– К категории «эгоистов, заботящихся только о собственных интересах», как и всякий приличный мерзавец-Пожиратель! – желчно заявил Ремус.

– Вот только в последнее время тебе не все Пожиратели Смерти такими уж гадкими кажутся! – подло отомстил Северус.

Все еще бледный Ремус резко покраснел. Обиженный, он встал и молча покинул гостиную, раз за разом обдумывая произошедшее и стараясь то ли заглушить свой гнев, то ли снова разжечь его.

Четверо мужчин проследили за отступлением пятого. Двое с подозрением переглянулись, а вторая пара обменялась заговорщицкими взглядами.

Сириус не знал, что нужно предпринять теперь, когда он согласился принять в своем доме Пожирателей Смерти, точнее, бывших Пожирателей Смерти. Произносить красивые фразы просто, а вот на деле все намного сложнее! И спокойно позволить этим двум мужчинам находиться под одной крышей с ним и теми, кто допущен в дом, вдруг показалось невероятно опасным.

Как раз в самый нужный момент появилось решение в лице Фоукса, феникса их лидера. Фоукс принес послание, наверняка должное объяснить заключенное соглашение. Сириус поспешил прочесть принесенное письмо, не обращая внимания на присутствующих. Улыбнулся.

– Вы сейчас связаны клятвой верности с Альбусом Дамблдором!

– Да, действительно, но... – начал Эван, воспрянув духом.

– Не стоит оправдываться, Розье. Альбус Дамблдор может казаться чудным...

Сириус встретил насмешливый взгляд черных очей, проследил, как приподнялась бровь, выражая сомнение своего владельца.

– Ну хорошо, хорошо! Полностью спятившим он может казаться, но при всем том он обладает невероятно глубокими познаниями в человеческой природе... И если он решил пойти с вами на соглашение, значит, увидел в вас что-то достойное спасения...

Он замолчал, когда заметил недоверчивые взгляды, устремленные на него. Что же, пожалуй, он действительно несколько увлекся...

Грейбек, все еще полулежащий на диване, плотнее завернулся в плащ Эвана и сказал:

– Если говорить о достоинстве... Могу ли я вызвать сюда своего домового эльфа, чтобы он принес мне другую одежду, более...

– Мужскую, – подсказал Северус, ухмыльнувшись.

Удивительно, но Грейбек никак не отреагировал, зато Розье мрачно глянул на зельевара и недовольно заворчал. Неужели оборотень успел покусать его? Хотя... скорее уж этот мужчина покусает оборотня! Подумав так, Северус едва смог сдержать смех. Драко бы понравилось такое предположение...

– Эээ... Конечно... – ответил Сириус. – Вам нужно отдохнуть. Мы сможем поговорить обо всем завтра. Я выделю вам комнаты. Не обращайте внимание на мрачноватость декора... Хотя что я, не думаю, что такое вас встревожит, после ставки Воландеморта-то.

Трое остальных мужчин вздрогнули, услышав это имя, но, не проронив ни звука, последовали за хозяином дома. Северус наблюдал, как его партнер принимает решения и раздает приказы. Кстати, интересно, с каких это пор безбашенный гриффиндорец обзавелся собственной головой на плечах? Вскоре он скромно решил, что этому наверняка способствовало близкое общение Сириуса с ним, Северусом.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В кабинете бестактного директора Хогвартса._

Альбус Дамблдор был в полном восторге от того, как развивались события – похоже, его вмешательство пришлось как нельзя кстати. Он с облегчением вздохнул – в его стан перешли еще двое Пожирателей, Гарри больше не вместилище для куска души ненормального темного мага, и, в довершение всего, его два брюнета просто великолепно поладили!

Он был доволен. И конечно же заслужил парочку лимонных конфет перед небольшим отдыхом...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_На следующее утро, в комнате вейлы и его вроде бы партнера..._

Потти мяуканием и лизанием старался разбудить хозяина. Драко попытался оттолкнуть от себя этот меховой будильник, но справиться с оным не получилось. Он оказался очень пунктуальным, принципиальным и стойким! Пришлось раскрывать глаза. Он улыбнулся мордочке вредного котенка. Освободив руку из-под одеяла, он начал ласкать котенка, замурлыкавшего от удовольствия.

Блондин чувствовал, как к спине прижимался его партнер, обхвативший его так, будто бы боялся, что тот может сбежать. С трудом развернувшись в крепких объятиях, Драко снова восхитился спящим Гарри.

Как же этот парень, в чертах которого все еще сохранялась детская мягкость, мог справиться с худшим из темных магов, ступавших по Земле? Драко вздрогнул. Как же он боялся за него... Он осторожно провел пальцами по гладкой щеке.

Потти, недовольный от того, что хозяин перестал ласкать его, запрыгнул на спину соперника-гриффиндорца, безжалостно вцепляясь в нее когтями. И только что безмятежно спавший парень вскинулся от боли, сбрасывая с себя одеяло и выставляя на обозрение обнаженное тело. Драко снова увидел исполосовавшие кожу Избранного шрамы.

– Потти, брысь!

– Не вини моего котенка. Он просто немного приревновал из-за оказываемого тебе мною внимания.

Гарри сразу же успокоился и, нырнув под одеяло, прижался к своему возлюбленному. Кто бы мог подумать, что в скором будущем он достигнет такого согласия со своим врагом. И он был от этого счастлив. Да, Гермиона опять оказалась права – судьба не ошибалась...

– Проснувшись, нужно говорить «Доброе утро», как цивилизованное существо, Гарри.

На замечание тот ответил недовольным бурчанием. Драко улыбнулся. Понятие «цивилизованность» оказывалось сложной проблемой для его партнера, особенно по утрам. Хотя бывало, что и целыми днями напролет! Его улыбка стала садистской, а глаза хищно прищурились. Прижав к себе брюнета чуть сильнее, он осыпал его шею поцелуями, прикусил нежную мочку, вылизал изгиб нижней челюсти... Бурчание быстро превратилось в стоны.

– Ну и? – промурлыкал слизеринец прямо в ушко своего гриффиндорца.

– Доброе утро!

– Малфой всегда достигает своей цели, – прошептал блондин.

– Пусть Малфой самый слизеринистый из всех слизеринцев, одурачить доблестного гриффиндорца ему не удастся! – возразил Гарри.

– Вот оно как, Гарри. Мы только что обнаружили одно присущее нам обоим качество... – насмешливо отозвался Драко. – К скромникам мы явно не относимся!

Наполовину раздраженный, наполовину позабавленный, Гарри бросился на гнусного слизеринца, чтобы заставить его заплатить за этот подлый удар с помощью щекотки. Драко давился смехом... Драко хихикал... Драко хохотал в полный голос... Гарри прекратил свою недостойную пытку и сел на колени, глядя на жертву. Да, следовало сначала получше узнать людей, а не выносить поспешные суждения...

Блондин не менее внимательно смотрел на него, сладострастно раскинувшись на постели.

– Гарри, могу ли я задать тебе один личный вопрос?

– Конечно, Драко, – не задумываясь ответил брюнет, чувствуя, что не в силах отказать своему вейле.

– Откуда у тебя шрамы? Я знаю, что их нанесли тебе не Пожиратели Смерти. Они бы уже давно похвастали.

Мальчик-Который-Выжил стиснул губы. Он предпочел бы избежать этой темы, но он обещал больше ничего не скрывать от своего партнера. Драко, видя его колебания, попытался помочь, начав делать предположения:

– Их нанесли твои родственники? Ходят слухи, что они вели себя не так... заботливо, как следовало бы родне.

– Потрясающе! Я просто в восторге, что моя личная жизнь стала предметом сплетен! – заворчал Гарри. – Но, если честно, нет. Конечно, Дурсли не самые ласковые люди, и это еще слабо сказано. Но... они никогда не били меня. Они довольствовались равнодушием или же подвергали меня моральным истязаниям...

– О да, это намного лучше! – горько произнес блондин.

– Все уже в прошлом. У меня появилась любящая семья, чему я просто счастлив.

– Видимо, ты считаешь, что так утешил меня. Кстати, тебе не помешало бы рассказать, как мой ненавидящий тебя крестный стал твоим отцом. Но сначала ответь на мой вопрос, пожалуйста. Если раны нанесли тебе не Пожиратели Смерти и не Дурсли, то кто?

Драко шрамы Гарри интересовали все больше и больше.

– Ну и?

– Этим летом я сильно сглупил...

– И разве это удивительно? – насмешливо прокомментировал Драко, стараясь расслабить своего партнера, застывшего в напряжении.

Гарри несильно ткнул его в плечо, наказывая за насмешку, и улегся рядом, заложив руки за голову. Зажмурившись, он прошептал:

– Честно говоря, мне и самому непонятно – я же делаю что-то, что сначала кажется таким незначительным...

Недовольное сопение заставило его снова открыть глаза и глянуть на блондина, скептически прожигавшего его взглядом.

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, оно бывает немного рискованным, но совсем не сильно! И я не понимаю, что за невезение преследует меня, раз в результате я оказываюсь в намного более трудной ситуации!

– Твои слова явно следует понимать как «опасная ситуация»! Но ты всегда умудряешься выпутаться! – хмыкнул слизеринец и коснулся нежным поцелуем его губ.

– Да, к счастью всегда находится маленький... маленький... ну, маленький неожиданный гоп, позволяющий спастись.

– Маленький гоп? Какое богатство словаря, Поттер.

Пропустить эту насмешку Гарри тоже не мог. Он опять бросился на блондина с карающим щекотанием. Драко, вывернувшись и задыхаясь от смеха, возобновил свое подтрунивание:

– О, маленький гриффиндорец вновь воспрянул духом!

– Вот только если верить тому мерзкому монстру, волчонок у нас ты, – лукаво ответил гриффиндорец(27).

Драко вдруг стал очень серьезным.

– Гарри, могу ли я попросить у тебя кое-что еще?

– Все что пожелаешь, ангел мой, – ответил партнер чувственным голосом, обнимая его.

– Можешь ли ты поверить и довериться Фенриру? – спросил блондин, заставляя гриффиндорца содрогнуться.

– Драко... Он же монстр, кусающий детей, чтобы обратить их в оборотней!

– Прошу тебя, Гарри. Я буду терпеливо ждать столько, сколько тебе нужно, чтобы решиться мне что-то рассказать, если ты сделаешь мне это одолжение...

Брюнет заинтригованно посмотрел на него.

– Почему для тебя это так важно?

– Не знаю, просто предчувствие появилось. Я чувствую, что ваше хорошее взаимоотношение важно для меня, но для тебя оно тоже очень важно...

– Ладно...

– Гарри?

– Я же сказал, что ладно, согласен. Я доверюсь ему, но при первом же подозрении он снова вернется на свое прежнее место в моем черном списке, мой маленький волчонок! Ой!

– Тебе же самому не нравится, когда Люпин называет тебя аналогичным образом!

– Это не одно и то же! Тем более что я предпочитаю звать тебя «мой ангел»...

И Гарри крепче сжал его в своих объятиях, полным желания взглядом пожирая своего ангела. После такого беспокойного пробуждения хотелось нежности...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Во второй половине дня в Хогсмиде..._

Гарри взял Драко за руку у всех на глазах. Он был счастлив, как никогда ранее – ни головной боли, ни пустоты в груди, поблизости его верные друзья, безопасность обеспечивали множество авроров, члены Ордена и преподаватели... Погода прекрасная, и, что важнее всего прочего, Драко ему улыбался! Неужели пришла любовь? Да, наверняка! Как же чудесно оказаться готовым мир перевернуть ради одной только улыбки... Никто из них пока не признался, но все в порядке – рано или поздно нужные слова конечно же найдутся. А пока Гарри был готов довольствоваться полученным.

Вот только если бы он осмотрел оживленную улицу Хогсмида, то обнаружил бы ту, кого по праву мог назвать грозовой тучей в синем небе его счастья. К ним спешила Рита Скитер! Незаметно подобравшись к юношам, она безо всякой подготовки начала сыпать вопросами.

– Мистер Малфой! Рита Скитер, «Ежедневный Пророк»! Правда ли, что вы страдаете от жестокого обращения со стороны вашего партнера? Ходят слухи, что он полностью запретил вам общаться с друзьями и семьей, и вы остались в одиночестве среди людей, издевающихся над вами из-за вашей связи!

– Уходите, Скитер! Изливайте свою желчь в другом месте! – взревел разъярившийся Гарри.

Полностью проигнорировав его вопль, искажательница всего и все продолжала сыпать вопросами:

– Правда ли, что ваш партнер бьет вас? Правда, что он вас насилует? Вы такой худенький и бледный! Он вас морит голодом?

Гарри уже был готов наброситься на мерзавку, но Драко удержал его. Вмешалась и Гермиона:

– Как вам не стыдно распространять, такую мерзкую клевету!

– Общественность должна знать! И дыма без огня не бывает, мисс Грэйнджер! Если бы мистеру Поттеру не было чего стыдиться, он спокойно ответил бы на все мои вопросы, – злобно ответила журналистка.

– А если бы вы должным образом выполняли свою работу, то один ваш вид не заставлял бы людей приходить в бешенство. Будь у вас хотя бы малость истинного таланта, вы писали бы статьи для серьезных газет, а не клевету и ложь для бульварной газетенки! И если вы не хотите, чтобы я кое-что написала в энтомологическую рубрику, советую вам как можно быстрее убраться отсюда!

– Вы еще увидите, мисс, когда выйдете во взрослую жизнь, что талант в нашем обществе не самое главное. Вы можете быть очень умным человеком, но в глазах волшебников, руководящих нашим миром вы все равно останетесь просто еще одной самкой! И вот вам доказательство – вы в вашем Золотом трио самая умная, однако героем называют не вас, а Гарри Поттера!(28)

Журналистка ушла, даже не простившись, вся белая от бешенства. Завернув в первый попавшийся переулок, она прислонилась к стене, стараясь взять себя в руки. Она вытирала слезы, а они все не останавливались. Эта мерзкая девчонка попала в яблочко. Она хотела стать великой журналисткой, и усердно училась, чтобы стать отличным репортером. Но бытие первой в учебе ничем не помогло ей. Реальность оказалась невероятно жестокой. Никто не дал ей даже шанса! Она видела, как всякие идиоты получали лучшие посты, невзирая на мизерный багаж знаний, просто потому, что он были мужчинами. Вот такое у них оказывалось преимущество!

Она записалась на прием к Министру, желая указать ему на подобную проблему. Встретил он ее приветливо, терпеливо выслушал, а потом поставил одно условие, намекая, что она все равно ничего не сможет получить без могущественной поддержки. Он предложил ей рубрику сплетен в «Пророке» взамен... некоторых личных... скажем, знаков внимания. Она была так юна, так наивна в то время... Ей до сих пор плохо становилось, стоило только вспомнить, как этот мужлан взял ее прямо на собственном столе... Но тогда она считала, что пусть, зато после этого акта она избавится от него навсегда!

Как же она ошиблась! Этот гнусный тип вспоминал о ней регулярно, всякий раз, когда ему требовалось пустить в волшебном мире очередную нужную ему сплетню... как сегодня... Он вызвал ее накануне и приказал с помощью слухов очернить пару Поттер-Малфой. Она как и прежде согласилась выполнить требование вымогателя, но радовалась одному – больше ей не придется платить своим телом. К счастью, она стала слишком стара для этого... извращенца... Но она подозревала, что он рассчитывает прикрыть свои злодеяния еще более отвратительной низостью...

Не все ли равно? Она попала в ловушку собственного неразумного выбора. И не важно, что сделала оный она в юности... Сейчас ей пришлось жить с нависшим над головой дамокловым мечом... Она глубоко вдохнула, вернула на лицо маску профессионального бессовестного репортера и поспешила в свой кабинет, чтобы написать статью о якобы проведенном интервью с бедным вейлой, вынужденным жить под гнетом своего известного, но при том совершенно отвратительного партнера. Такова ее жизнь...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В хогвартской библиотеке._

Драко работал в тишине. Как же она приятна, особенно после шумного Хогсмида. Не то чтобы ему не понравилось в деревне, просто он все еще не очень оправился после своих многочисленных злоключений, и ему не слишком хотелось всяких волнений. Оторвавшись от своего пергамента, он улыбнулся. Он хорошо провел время с Гарри... если конечно не считать появления этой ужасной журналистки!

Он посмотрел на Гермиону, которая почему-то не занималась, а сидела, опершись подбородком на руки, и о чем-то напряженно размышляла.

– Гермиона, что-то не так?

– Нет... Хотя, да... – вздохнула девушка.

– Хочешь поговорить об этом?

– Драко... Как по-твоему, Скитер сказала правду?

– Конечно нет! Она исказила истину! Например, Гарри совсем не такой. Когда он делает какую-нибудь глупость, она у него получается совершенно неумышленно! И обычно ему просто необходимо открыть глаза на ошибки! Уверяю тебя! Он внимательный и...

– Успокойся, Драко! Я знаю! Не загорайся так!

– О, – только и ответил слизеринец, чувствуя, как запылали жаром щеки.

– Я говорила о ее обличительной речи про положение женщин в волшебном мире...

– А...

– Смотрю, если речь не о Гарри, ты как-то быстро теряешь воодушевление! – со смехом заметила Гермиона.

– Извини. Просто мне было так больно от нападок этой женщины...

– Драко, я пошутила...

– Эта женщина – настоящее проклятие, но она не так уж и не права. В Министерстве не слишком много женщин...

– Этого я и опасалась. Мало того, что на меня смотрят как на магглокровку, так еще нужно добавить средневековый сексизм! Как тут карьеру сделаешь!

– И чем ты хотела заняться? – с любопытством поинтересовался блондин.

– Даже не знаю... Есть кое-какие области, интересующие меня – зельеварение...

– Там вообще не воспринимают женщин всерьез! Спроси моего крестного!

– Медицина...

– О, как медиведьму тебя оценят, ты будешь выглядеть очень мило нагой под белым халатом!

– Адвокатура...

– Ты произведешь фурор, как сексуальная секретарша, сидящая на коленях очень знаменитого адвоката!

– Драко, я же говорю серьезно! – возмутилась девушка.

– Я тоже, Гермиона! Я тоже! Вот только я знаю только такие примеры преуспевших в этих отраслях женщин.

– И это ты называешь преуспеванием? – раздосадовано поинтересовалась гриффиндорка.

– Могу привести только одну персону, сумевшую оттеснить мужчин на высоком посту – мою тетю Белатрикс. Ей избранная карьера удалась! Но я сомневаюсь, что тебя заинтересует ее пример.

– Ну знаешь ли! Тебе самому не смешно? Ты только что сообщил мне, что единственный в волшебном мире лидер, не склонный к сексизму, – темный маг! Потрясающе! Я полностью успокоена!

Драко слабо улыбнулся в ответ на горькую шутку девушки. Но сказать что-то ему помешал рухнувший на свободный стул рядом с ними Гарри.

– Драко, пожалуйста! Сделай что-нибудь, или я не выдержу!

– Что случилось, Гарри? – обеспокоенно спросил блондин.

– Гойл сведет меня с ума! Я никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то мог совершить столько глупостей в минуту! – простонал Избранный, наказанный работой с наихудшим из возможных напарников.

– Ничего страшного, любовь моя. Все наладится. Грег далеко не идиот. Он просто строит из себя дурака, чтобы позлить тебя.

– Или он превосходный актер, или ты невероятно наивен!

– Ты так думаешь, Поттер? – переспросил наследник семьи Малфой с превосходством, просто-таки написанным у него на лице.

Теперь-то Гарри знал, что не стоит обижаться на высокомерное поведение Драко. А вот поделиться своими злоключениями стоило.

– Ты не понимаешь! Вот представь, мы работали над зельем Ночного Видения, когда он спросил, где брать лунные камни. Я ради смеха ответил – на Луне, и его это не шокировало. После этого, когда он поинтересовался камнями света, я, продолжая гнуть ту же линию для проверки, ответил – на Солнце. И, верите или нет, но он поинтересовался, как до него добраться, ведь там очень жарко! Я, пытаясь уже понять, шутит он сейчас в ответ или нет, сообщил ему очередную глупость – мол, ночью, когда Солнце не горит. И он мне ответил: «А, ну да! Я наверное такой глупый, да?» И это не единственные его «разумные» высказывания в нашем сюрреалистичном общении!

Гермиона и Драко громко рассмеялись, вызвав недовольное ворчание миссис Пинс и недобрый взгляд Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

– Попробую в двух словах объяснить, Гарри. Мне кажется, он пытается отплатить тебе за твое не лучшее обхождение со мной.

– Но я же исправился... – простонал брюнет.

– Знаю, но слизеринцы подозрительны. Они не доверяют внешним проявлениям. Вот если бы ты позволил мне поговорить с ними... – осторожно произнес вейла.

– Конечно, Драко. Я же тебе сказал, мои глупые правила тебя больше не ограничивают. Ты можешь видеться с кем хочешь и когда хочешь... – успокоил его партнер, чуть покраснев.

– Спасибо. Не волнуйся, я все исправлю. Обещаю, – сообщил блондин с неприкрытым облегчением.

Гриффиндорец вернулся обратно к Гойлу с некоторым колебанием. Но через некоторое время ситуация должна измениться к лучшему. Его вейла пообещал!

Гермиона проводила взглядом своего друга. Все так изменилось за такое малое время...

Гриффиндорка и слизеринец вернулись к работе над заданием, и не отрывались от нее, пока перед глазами Драко не появился из ниоткуда бумажный самолетик.

Юноша открыл послание... Фенрир!

_«Мой маленький волчонок._

_Мне нужно срочно поговорить с тобой. Появилась срочная информация о Лорде, которую следует передать Избранному, чтобы доказать мою чистосердечность..._

_Но мне кажется, что если посланником станешь ты, убеждение его окажется не таким сложным. Ты нужен мне, мой волчонок! Я доверяю тебе и прошу – помоги мне... Точное место встречи указано на втором листе..._

_Фенрир Грейбек»._

Драко нахмурился. Срочная информация о Лорде? Может быть это позволит быстрее прекратить войну... Но будучи слизеринцем он сомневался в подлинности сообщения... Хотя... никто кроме самого Фенрира и Гарри не знал, что оборотень называет его именно так! Кроме того, Драко спокойно мог пойти на встречу с ним – Гарри же сказал, что он может видеться с кем пожелает! Да и место встречи в подземельях, а их он прекрасно знает...

– Гермиона, скажешь Гарри, что мы увидимся на ужине. Я хочу поговорить с... другом.

– Конечно...

Гермиона проводила уходящего слизеринца взглядом. Что-то беспокоило ее. Вот только она решила, что это беспокойство возникло из-за того, что она отвыкла от Драко, могущего ходить в одиночку.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В мрачной комнате дома на площади Гриммо..._

Эван метался, как тигр в клетке. Нужно срочно найти решение! Так больше нельзя!

Нет, Пожиратель Смерти не думал ни о своем предательстве, ни о том, что он сейчас оказался заточен в этом мрачном доме. Нет, он пытался разработать план соблазнения любви всей его жизни, Фенрира Грейбека!

Вариант первый – наложить Империус и приказать взять его во всех позах на каждом из предметов мебели этой комнаты! Это заставило Эвана мечтательно облизнуться – пусть мебель давно вышла из моды, но ее тут оказалось очень много... Он даже вздрогнул от возбуждения.

Но нет, это заклинание делало из живых некое подобие зомби, и совсем не такой страсти хотелось...

Вариант второй – выпить оборотное и, превратившись в Драко Малфоя, соблазнить оборотня... чтобы он взял его во всех позах на каждом из предметов мебели этой комнаты...

Ох, нет! Ведь был разговор, когда Фенрир рассказал, что сейчас воспринимает младшего Малфоя только как своего волчонка... Вот только как же сложно оказалось сосредотачиваться на его словах, когда мужчина так сексуально ерзал, чтобы выбраться из платья! Он потом дважды кончил в д_у_ше от нахлынувшего возбуждения...

Вариант третий – подсунуть ему любовное зелье! Да, он сошел бы с ума от желания и взял бы его во всех позах на каждом из предметов мебели этой комнаты!

О, нет, нет, нет, нет! Он хотел его в трезвом уме и здравом рассудке! Чтобы он все сознавал и сам согласился! Оставалось только одно...

Вариант четвертый – просто сказать ему правду! Что он безумно любит его уже очень долгое время! Что он очень хочет, чтобы Фенрир взял его во всех позах на каждом из предметов мебели этой комнаты! Ах, это было бы просто невероятно! Видеть его каждое движение, чувствовать огненные прикосновения, стонать от удовольствия, умоляя его двигаться быстрее, брать резче, смотреть в любящие глаза...

Эван застыл, хватая воздух. Да, он скажет ему правду, и сейчас же, немедленно! Где же ты, мужество? Он все равно скажет!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В другой не менее мрачной комнате особняка на площади Гриммо..._

Фенрир с радостью и облегчением облачился в приличную практичную одежду. Его эльф явился к нему по первому зову и предоставил все необходимое.

Он все прекрасно помнил и был вне себя от ярости. Министр за все заплатит! И очень дорого заплатит!

Его гнев уменьшился, когда он обнаружил в принесенной эльфом сумке подарок, который хотел сделать юному Малфою, думая о возможности сделать его своим вейлой... Магические браслеты... Очень редкие, очень специфические браслеты... Один для вейлы, второй – для партнера... Для самого Фенрира они уже бесполезны, но вот в качестве подарка в знак примирения вполне подходят.

Появившаяся сова отвлекла его. Он встал и поймал сову, чтобы снять послание с ее лапы. Та испуганно забилась – все живые существа инстинктивно боялись оборотней.

Мужчина открыл послание... Драко!

_«Фенрир._

_Мне нужно срочно поговорить с тобой. Ты сказал мне, что я могу доверять тебе в любых обстоятельствах..._

_Ты нужен мне! Я доверяю тебе и прошу – помоги мне... Точное место встречи указано на втором листе..._

_Твой волчонок, Драко Малфой»._

Фенрир нахмурился. Такое послание было совсем не в духе юноши, но ведь никто не знал, что он назвал Драко своим волчонком, только Эван... Но Драко просил о помощи, и Фенрир не собирался предавать его доверия. Схватив плащ, он вышел из выделенной ему комнаты. Он не узник в этом доме! И потому сможет отправиться к своему волчонку...

В коридоре он встретился с Эваном.

– Фенрир, мне очень нужно поговорить с тобой! Сейчас!

– Нет, прости. У меня нет времени. Я должен спешить к Драко. Он нуждается во мне!

И оборотень побежал вниз по лестнице, даже не глянув на ошеломленного мужчину, оставшегося позади.

– Но я тоже... – грустно прошептал Эван, в очередной раз прощаясь с исчезающей решимостью...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Где-то в дальних глубинах подземелий Хогвартса._

Фенрир достаточно быстро нашел указанное место. Он открыл дверь и вошел. Глаза оборотня легко приспособились к темноте. Хотя он оставался настороже, и чувствовал в воздухе комнаты странный запах, он не придал ему никакого значения. Ведь он увидел неподвижное тело на полу. Он бросился вперед, точно зная, что там лежит Драко. Парень был жив, но дыхание его было прерывистым. Фенрир выхватил свою палочку. Никого... Только странный запах... все сильнее и сильнее. Захлопнулась дверь. Он резко развернулся, вскинув палочку. Опять никого... Только вот зрение стало мутнеть, а запах вообще невыносим... Фенрир закашлялся. Яд? Снотворное? Наклонившись, он подхватил на руки безжизненное тело своего волчонка и поспешно направился к выходу. Но добраться до дверей не получилось, неизвестный газ сделал свое дело, и оборотень упал на пол, так и не выпустив драгоценной ноши.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В библиотеке Хогвартса_

Гарри схватился за грудь. Как же ему было плохо... Давно такого не случалось... А в последний раз... Он вскинул голову и увидел работающую неподалеку Гермиону. Но она работала одна! О Мерлин, Драко в опасности!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_И снова где-то в дальних глубинах подземелий Хогвартса... Но несколькими часами позже._

Фенрир с трудом поднял тяжелые веки, оперся ладонью о пол... Холодный каменный пол... Где он? И вдруг вспомнил! Драко! Газ!

Он вскинулся и осмотрелся. Он все еще в той комнате, да и Драко тоже рядом, с трудом приходит в себя.

– Драко? Ты в порядке?

– Думаю, да... Что случилось?

– Не знаю, мой волчонок...

– Я скажу вам! – прервал его знакомый обоим голос.

– Петтигрю! – выплюнули Драко и Фенрир.

– Собственной персоной! – с торжеством ответил он.

Драко и Фенрир встали на ноги. Их волшебных палочек у них уже не было, а враг все равно наблюдал за ними через крошечное потайное окошко в двери. Такая храбрость!

– Давно надо было тебя убить, мерзкая крыса!

– Ну да, ну да, Грейбек... Тебе вообще-то благодарить меня надо. Я ведь приготовил тебе такое свидание с твоим вейлой...

– Может быть ты не в курсе, но сейчас я вижу в Драко только своего волчонка!

– Да-да, знаю. Как мило... Но одно другому не мешает... Надо было бы и мне воспользоваться вашим сном... – добавил извращенец, облизнувшись и похотливо посмотрев на юношу.

– Ах ты...

– Заткнись, Грейбек. Уверен, у твоего волка будет то же мнение, что и у меня!

– У моего волка?

Фенрир застыл. Петтигрю взмахом палочки открыл небольшое зачарованное окно в верхней части одной из стен. А там среди облаков плыла круглая луна. Полная луна...

– Нет... – выдохнул оборотень.

– Ты можешь взять его живым, а можешь воспользоваться его трупом, – вкрадчиво добавил мерзавец.

Под взглядом широко распахнувшихся от ужаса глаз юного вейлы началась трансформация.

– Ну что, юный Малфой? Каково оказаться запертым без палочки в компании полностью обратившегося оборотня, в глубине никем не посещаемых подземелий?

В голове юноши вертелось только высказывание Гарри:

«Честно говоря, мне и самому непонятно – я же делаю что-то, что сначала кажется таким незначительным... Ну хорошо, хорошо, оно бывает немного рискованным, но совсем не сильно! И я не понимаю, что за невезение преследует меня, что в результате я оказываюсь в намного более трудной ситуации!»

Кажется, сейчас он наконец понял своего партнера... Вот только он надеялся, что это не последнее его озарение! Если только не...

«К счастью всегда находится маленький... маленький... ну, маленький неожиданный гоп, позволяющий спастись».

Будет ли у него этот самый «маленький гоп», позволяющий спастись? _«Мерлин, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы был, и тогда я больше никогда не стану смеяться над злоключениями своего партнера!»_ Но ничего не произошло. Фенрир закончил свое превращение и сейчас не спускал с него желтых глаз.

Оборотень обнажил поблескивающие клыки и громко рыкнул.

Драко вздрогнул. Он услышал щелчок, с которым закрылось потайное окошко в двери, и послышались удаляющиеся шаги.

Он остался наедине с одним из самых кровожадных оборотней... Он пропал...

**Сноски**

27. Очередной каламбур. В тексте применено устойчивое словосочетание «reprendre du poil de la bête», что обозначает «выкарабкаться из беды, вновь поднять голову, воспрянуть духом; оправиться после болезни». Обыгрывается именно дословный перевод этого выражения – «взять шерсть животного».

28. Хорошо передернула… Вот только Гарри назвали героем не из-за ума, а потому, что в годовалом возрасте от него отразилась Авада и как следствие погиб Темный Лорд.


	24. Глава 24: Ошеломление

_**Глава 24: Ошеломление**_

_В доме Блэков на площади Гриммо._

Ликантропное зелье все-таки не панацея для оборотня. И потому Сириус сопроводил Ремуса в специально выделенное для него помещение, где и он в безопасности, и остальные от него тоже.

Нехотя оставив своего друга, он отправился за вторым ликантропом, гостем.

В коридоре он столкнулся с Розье. Тот казался таким потерянным... Сириус раньше даже подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь увидит такое выражение на лице жестокого Пожирателя Смерти. Вот ведь странно! Этим летом он уже клялся, что его ничем больше не удивишь, после того, как увидел свою ненавистную кузину-садистку рыдающей, как ребенок.

– Розье!

Мужчина вздрогнул, и выражение его лица мгновенно изменилось на замкнуто-холодное. Изумленный Сириус задумался – неужели все Пожиратели Смерти играют какие-то роли и носят маски?

– Блэк...

– Мог бы ты сказать Грейбеку, что я приготовил ему особую комнату на эту ночь?

– Особую комнату? Поче... О нет! Он только что ушел! – взволнованно воскликнул Пожиратель, снова теряя свою маску безразличия.

– Ушел? – переспросил Сириус, чувствуя, как в нем закипает гнев.

– Да, но только чтобы помочь младшему Малфою...

– Он в опасности?

– Фенрир может постоять за себя! – яростно отозвался Эван.

– Не Грейбек! Драко!

– Я... Я не знаю... – ответил Розье, чуть покраснев.

Не будь Сириус так обеспокоен тем, что оборотень на грани превращения находится в Хогвартсе, он бы постарался разобраться в причинах странного поведения этого Пожирателя Смерти.

– Возможно мы найдем письмо в его комнате, – предположил Розье.

Сириус бросился в комнату, выделенную им Грейбеку, Пожиратель Смерти последовал за ним. Пергамент лежал на постели. Сириус без малейшего раздумья схватил его и прочел:

_«Фенрир._

_Мне нужно срочно поговорить с тобой. Ты сказал мне, что я могу доверять тебе в любых обстоятельствах..._

_Ты нужен мне! Я доверяю тебе и прошу – помоги мне... Точное место встречи указано на втором листе..._

_Твой волчонок, Драко Малфой»._

Сириус скривился и от подписи, и от самого письма.

– Я учил младшего Малфоя, и могу точно сказать – этот отрывистый почерк не его! И не понимаю, почему тут подпись «твой волчонок». Малфой никогда бы не стал использовать такое прозвище!

– Эмм... мда... После похищения Фенрир видит в Малфое детеныша своей стаи...

– Не понимаю. Партнера обычно тянет к своей вейле, и я никогда не слышал о возможности изменения... статуса...

– Знаю, но так оно случилось после неудачной попытки мерзкой крысы напасть на юношу и...

– Питер! – в ужасе воскликнул Северус, почти не слыша Розье. – Это почерк Питера! Мерлин, это ловушка! Они оба в опасности!

Лицо Розье испуганно исказилось.

Мужчины выбежали из комнаты. Сириус бросился в свой кабинет, где находился один особый камин, связанный с другим таким же... в подземельях Хогвартса. Он уже начал произносить пароль, чтобы разблокировать его, когда камин активировался, пропуская Северуса Снейпа.

– Северус! Ты невероятно вовремя! Глупый оборотень сам бросился в ловушку!

– Люпин?

– Грейбек! – тут же ответил Сириус.

– И как же он вышел из дома?

– Они же не заключенные, Северус. Просто они сами не собирались выходить! И посмотри! Вот это написано мерзкой крысой!

Сириус протянул ложное послание своему любимому. Тот, нахмурившись, быстро прочел его.

– Мой крестник в опасности, а мы все еще тут спокойно разговариваем! Идем со мной! В Хогвартс! – прошипел он, скорее обеспокоенный, чем сердитый.

Северус развернулся, и его мантия взметнулась крыльями, вызывая у супруга порыв желания. Но мужчина быстро взял себя в руки – не время и не место думать о таком. Не сейчас!

И все трое один за другим вошли в зеленый огонь камина.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В хогвартских коридорах._

После сообщения Гермионы, что Драко назначил встречу Грейбек, Гарри почти выбежал из библиотеки. Он так и знал! Он так и знал, этому чудовищу доверять нельзя!

Сначала он проверил комнату Драко. Никого!

Возможно, он вне замка?

Он бросился наружу, сам не знаю, где там искать.

Запретный Лес? Нет! Боль в груди не изменила свою хватку, когда он приблизился к деревьям. Значит, и не там.

Может, квиддичное поле? Там тоже никого!

Но где же этот гнусный тип мог назначить Драко встречу? А он уже столько времени в поисках... Вечность! Драко уже могли ранить! Или утащить в неизвестном направлении! Опять похитить! Или еще чего плохого сотворить!

Он оглянулся на замок, и его сердце сжалось. _«Драко... Где же ты? Как мне тебя найти, если в качестве указателя только чувство тревоги и боль в груди? Драко... Как же я надеюсь, что тебе хватит хитрости и коварства, чтобы выбраться из... знать бы еще из каких неприятностей... У меня ведь только предчувствие беды и боль в груди! Но ты же слизеринец, и я надеюсь, сможешь справиться с этим монстром!»_

Гарри тихо зашипел сквозь зубы, когда в голову ему пришла очередная идея. Слизеринец... Слизерин! Подземелья! Идеальное место для тайной встречи! Гарри бросился обратно к замку, ругая сам себя, – ведь о подземельях следовало вспомнить раньше. А сейчас оставалось только спешить – ночь уже почти настала. Мельком бросив взгляд на небо, он ужаснулся, увидев полную луну. Провести связь оказалось совершенно несложно, и парень решительно ускорил бег. Только бы Драко сейчас оказался не поблизости от Грейбека!

Перескакивая через несколько ступеней, он понесся по ведущей в недра Хогвартса лестнице вниз. Остановившись у ее изножья, он закрыл глаза, стараясь почувствовать Драко. И ему наконец удалось. Наверняка такая связь – одно из преимуществ, которые дарует союз вейлы и ее партнера... Он побежал туда, откуда, как он чувствовал, исходила энергия его вейлы.

На бегу он не заметил вывернувшего из-за очередного поворота человека и, конечно же, с размаху налетел на него.

– Мистер Поттер... Опять таскаетесь по ночам по коридорам...

О нет! Филч! Как невовремя! Сейчас нельзя тратить ни мгновения. Каждая секунда могла стать роковой!

– Извините, сэр, но вы назначите мне любое наказание по вашему желанию завтра! Сейчас у меня экстремальная ситуация! И медлить не могу!

Гарри уже бросился бежать дальше, когда сквиб воскликнул:

– Я собирался разыскать вас, чтобы поговорить! Мистер Малфой возможно в опасности!

Юноша развернулся и поспешил к Филчу.

– Вы знаете, где он?

– Нет, но я нашел вот это...

Старик протянул ему две волшебные палочки, которые Гарри сразу же узнал. Палочки Драко и Грейбека!

– Где вы их нашли? Прошу, скажите... – взмолился ужаснувшийся Гарри.

Завхоз, поколебавшись, все же решился. Он не хотел, чтобы тот мальчик оказался в беде, и не важно, что он немножко самодовольный. Какая разница...

– В коридоре за этим... Миссис Норрис погналась за большой крысой, а потом я услышал шум. Когда я поспешил туда, то обнаружил свою кошку выглядевшей сбитой с толку. Я сначала подумал, что постарались мерзкие ученики, но когда заметил палочки, понял – тут нечто посерьезнее случилось... Я решил предупредить директора, профессора Снейпа и... вас тоже...

Гарри больше его не слушал. Схватив обе палочки, он бросился бежать в указанном направлении. Филч поспешил за ним, сопровождаемый миссис Норрис.

Добравшись до места, Гарри замедлил шаги. Какой же темный коридор! Как Драко мог подумать, что здесь безопасно встретиться? Хотя это слизеринские подземелья. Наверное, обстановка тут ему была привычна...

Внезапно он услышал смех. Смех? Развернувшись, он встретился с удивленным взглядом старика. Миссис Норрис зашипела. Завхоз взял ее на руки, стараясь успокоить. А тишину снова разорвал приглушенный смех.

Гарри подошел к очередной двери. Снова смех... Именно за этой дверью, сейчас он был точно уверен. В нее оказалось врезано открывающееся окошко, а гриффиндорец отличался немаленьким любопытством и смелостью, да и еще иная мотивация – тревога – подстегивала. Так что он не стал медлить, осторожно приоткрывая окошко. Он бросил быстрый взгляд в комнату, освещенную только магическим окном, в которое заглядывала луна, чуть прикрытая парой облаков.

Филч подобрался сбоку и тоже попытался заглянуть в окошко.

Когда глаза приспособились к неверному освещению, Гарри разглядел два силуэта, оказавшиеся очень близко друг к другу. И не страх первым сжал его сердце, а ревность! Он недоуменно тряхнул головой. Да что же это? Тут же, вполне возможно, сейчас Грейбек склонился над его партнером, чтобы разорвать ему горло и сожрать!

Ветер отогнал прикрывающие луну облачка, и освобожденная луна смогла более четко осветить невероятную сцену.

Драко Малфой, наследник одной из самых чистокровных семей волшебного мира, бесспорный принц Слизерина... В общем... Драко позволил вылизывать себе лицо, сидя между лап оборотня, подобно всякому волчонку, позволяющему взрослому волку приводить себя в порядок! Одно только отличие – он боялся щекотки, и потому время от времени посмеивался.

Вдруг тварь прекратила вылизывание, развернулась к двери и громко зарычала. Гарри не смог сдержать дрожь, встретившись с переполненными ненавистью желтыми глазами. И он чувствовал, как задрожал мужчина, смотрящий на происходящее вместе с ним. Однако оборотень не бросился на дверь. Он довольствовался угрожающим рыком. Ему не нравилось, что его оторвали от избранного времяпровождения. Гриффиндорец перевел взгляд на блондина. А у того, как показалось юноше, в глазах читалась мольба. Осторожными движениями подбородка он требовал уйти.

Что делать? Если Гарри сейчас войдет в помещение, сражение гарантировано. И кто знает, чем оно закончится. Но ведь и позволить Драко находиться вместе с оборотнем в ночь полнолуния он тоже не мог. А если тому вдруг в голову стукнет все же укусить его, сделать членом своей стаи? Эти существа ведь предположительно не способны выносить поблизости людей... Но может быть он не воспринимал Драко так из-за его вейловской природы... Может быть... Вот только решиться на что-либо парень не мог.

– Думаю, нам следует их оставить так... – предложил Филч так тихо, что Гарри его едва расслышал.

– Я не могу, – прошипел брюнет.

– Доверься его решению. Он просил уйти...

В памяти возникли фразы из недавнего разговора:

«Можешь ли ты поверить и довериться Фенриру?»

«Я же сказал, что ладно, согласен. Я доверюсь ему, но при первом же подозрении он снова вернется на свое прежнее место в моем черном списке...»

– Ну же, мистер Поттер, пойдем. Я уверен, все обойдется.

И Гарри позволил смотрителю замка увести себя из коридора. Он не хотел оставлять Драко там, но какая-то неизвестная сила заставила его подчиниться молчаливому приказу слизеринца.

Филч довел юношу до выделенных его приемным родителям апартаментов. Он знал, что их там нет, но Поттеру требовалось отдохнуть. Сейчас он казался совершенно... дезориентированным? Подавленным? Нет, ни одно из употребленных понятий не могло правильно охарактеризовать его состояние. Что же, утро вечера мудренее, и после сна приходят намного лучшие идеи как справиться со сложившейся ситуацией.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В апартаментах нового преподавателя ЗоТИ, Анж-Белл Тирекс Стар_

Женщина проснулась, вся дрожа. Опять кошмары!

Да, она по-прежнему видела кошмары. Вроде бы в ее состоянии наметилось улучшение, однако спокойно спать она все еще не могла! Как же ей хотелось, чтобы ОН оказался рядом... Но она была одна...

Как же радикально изменилась ее жизнь за такое короткое время – смерть ее дорогого Рудольфуса, крах идеалов, попытка самоубийства, неожиданная помощь Северуса Снейпа, открытие пламенной личности в ледяном Мастере Зелий, невероятные приключения миновавшего лета, приведшие ее к выбору другой линии жизни...

Женщина призвала чайник и чашку. Налив себе ароматной горячей жидкости, она удобно устроилась в кресле. Закрыв глаза, она погрузилась в воспоминания...

У Северуса она... выздоравливала. Почему-то ей очень сложно было даже произносить этот термин, хотя реальность он описывал достаточно достоверно. Угрюмый зельевар профессионально ухаживал за нею, врачуя как физические повреждения, так и психические. И она позволила ему. Ей не хотелось ничего решать. Хватит уже бороться! Хватит постоянно доказывать, что она лучше прочих! Хватит пытаться завоевать признание в мире мужчин, большинство из которых и в подметки ей не годились, однако без малейших усилий получали те же привилегии, которые ей приходилось завоевывать в тяжелой борьбе! И как же ей в такие мгновения не хватало Рудольфуса! Он всегда находил слова, чтобы показать ей, как он гордится, что его женщина во всем равна ему...

Северус тоже мог приободрить ее, вот только методы у него были другие. Не комплименты, не поддержка! Разговоры и обсуждения, с помощью которых он указывал на недостатки в ее жизни и помогал ей самой найти решения по их устранению. Если бы Белатрикс знала реалии маггловского мира, она поняла бы, как назывался его способ терапии...

В начале лета брюнетка почти оправилась от внешних и внутренних повреждений. И пусть некоторым никогда не закрыться, она научилась с ними справляться. Устроившись выпить чаю, она больше раздумывала о будущем, чем о минувшем, когда кто-то позвонил в дверь. С тех пор, как она оказалась у Северуса, к нему никто не приходил. Пока она раздумывала – реагировать или нет, неизвестный продолжал неистово терзать дверной звонок. В конце концов она все же решилась и пошла к двери, держа палочку незаметно, но в полной готовности послать любое необходимое заклинание.

За дверью оказалась женщина не самого приятного вида. Сначала Белатрикс поразилась поистине лошадиному лицу гостьи, затем удивилась ее бегающим глазам.

– Добрый день, мэм. Извините, что побеспокоила вас... Скажите, большеносый мужчина с вечно сальными волосами по-прежнему живет в этом доме?

Какая невероятная деликатность! Как тут не проникнуться к незваной гостье «добрыми» чувствами!

– Вы говорите о Северусе Снейпе?

– Да, вот именно! Даже имя у него отвратительно!

Женщина вызывала только полнейшее омерзение, но Белатрикс приходилось оставаться спокойной. Она вспомнила, что Снейпа еще долго не будет, и в голове закрутились выражения, больше подходящие базарной бабе, а не знатной даме... Но как же хотелось разобраться с этой гадюкой... а в голове даже появился план, как это сделать. Всего лишь небольшая ложь...

– А я его жена! – недобро сообщила она.

Ее жертва тут же скисла от великой радости знакомства.

– Эммм... мои поздравления... Я рада... что он успокоился... и женился... все-таки... – засмущавшись, начала бормотать женщина.

– А вы кто?

– Ах да! Петуния Дурсль, урожденная Эванс, сестра Лили Поттер...

Тетка Поттера! Но что она позабыла у Пожирателя Смерти? Понимает ли она вообще, что творит?

– Могу ли я войти? Мне нужно срочно поговорить с вашим мужем...

– Конечно, входите. Вот только моего мужа сейчас нет, но я с удовольствием выслушаю вас.

Петуния Дурсль скользнула в дом. Белатрикс, убедившись, что никто ее не видел, закрыла дверь.

– Чаю?

– Нет, спасибо! – вежливо ответила маггла, но во взгляде ее легко читались страх и презрение.

Еще несколько недель назад Белатрикс запытала ее, если бы та обратилась к ней таким тоном... даже если бы словечко оказалось из самых коротких! Глубоко вздохнув, Белла взяла свою чашку, стараясь не потерять такое своевременное спокойствие. Нужно узнать, что все же понадобилось маггле!

– Благодаря чему я получила удовольствие видеть вас? – спросила она, подчеркнув слово «удовольствие».

– Это из-за моего неблагодарного племянника...

– Гарри Поттера?

– Да...

У Белатрикс заколотилось сердце.

– Что же он сделал?

– Он заперся в своей комнате, сотворил неизвестно что и сейчас не переставая кричит и стонет!

– И?

– Что «и»?

– Так что там с ним случилось?

– Да если бы я знала, меня бы тут не было, безрассудная девчонка!

_«Нет! Нет! Нет! Только не хвататься за палочку! Не посылать в нее Круциатус! Помнить о спокойствии! Спокойно! Спокойно! Нужно узнать, что происходит! Может быть попадется важная информация! А может быть удастся самой захватить Мальчика-Который-Выжил? И тогда его можно будет с гордостью вручить Лорду, преуспев там, где прочие потерпели неудачу!» _

– Мой муж планировал отсутствовать несколько дней, – начала Пожирательница.

Загнать жертву в безвыходное положение...

Женщина, сидящая напротив, растеряно сникла. Похоже, Мальчик-Который-Выжил оказался в ужасной беде, раз его тетя в таком состоянии.

– Но может быть я сама могу разобраться с вашей проблемой? – коварно предложила Белатрикс.

Дать жертве запасной выход...

– Было бы прекрасно! Когда вы сможете прийти?

– Я уже к вашим услугам, только плащ возьму, – слащаво ответила Белатрикс.

Остается наслаждаться – жертва уже в ловушке, не важно, что она пока не поняла случившегося.

– Благодарю вас. Этот мальчишка – худшее из всего случавшегося с нами. С самого момента появления он приносит нам только неприятности и одним своим присутствием мешает нормальному росту и развитию моего прекрасного сына...

Блаблаблаблабла...

– Можете себе представить, его вроде бы преследуют такие же мерзкие отвратительные создания, как и он сам, притом настолько тупые, что не способны поймать этого мелкого идиота! Впрочем, кому нужно такое ярмо на шею – он ведь полностью бесполезный дармоед...

Блаблаблаблабла...

– У этих людей такое странное название... Понимаете, что-то связанное с пищей и смертью...

Блаблаблаблабла...

Белатрикс быстро дошла до крайнего нервного напряжения. Она уже была готова пожалеть Мальчика-Который-Выжил!

– Миссис Дурсль, меня мало интересуют перипетии вашей жизни. Или мы идем к вам, или вы покидаете это место!

– Вы могли бы вести себя и повежливее! – раздраженно бросила Петуния.

– Значит, вы из вежливости сказали мне, что мой муж отвратительный?

– Это совсем не одно и то же! Ведь такое описание вашего мужа – истинная правда!

Явно лучше вернуться к былым целям, что бы ни думал Северус! Истребление таких дебилов – поистине общественно полезная задача!

– Так мы идем или нет?

– А, поговори-поговори... – пробормотала маггла. – И ничего удивительного, что мальчишка таковым уродился. Вашей расы вообще существовать не должно. Инквизиция полностью права была! Хороший костер – и все в порядке!

Белатрикс в ярости вскочила, вскинув палочку. Как эта жалкая тварь осмелилась?

Петуния завопила.

Сквозь зубы втянув воздух в попытке успокоиться, Пожирательница предупредила:

– Еще одно подобное размышление, и я позабуду о Поттере, а вы станете умолять, чтобы я наконец прикончила вас!

Перепуганная маггла заслонилась от Белатрикс сумкой.

– Пошли же, покажете мне Поттера!

К Дурслям, не смотря на все поставленные барьеры, Белатрикс смогла войти совершенно свободно, ведь Петуния сама пригласила ее. В доме их встретил толстый краснолицый мужчина. И дамочка еще критиковала Северуса! Да он бы за Аполлона сошел рядом с этим магглом!

Странная пара привела ее к двери, за которой отчетливо слышались стоны, перемежающиеся криками.

– И сколько времени длится происходящее?

– Уже три дня... Он нам спать мешает! – раздраженно заявила женщина.

– Три дня, а вы только теперь решили хоть что-то предпринять?

– Мы пытались кое-что сделать – например, подсыпали снотворное в его еду. Так он же не ест! Можно было бы попробовать беруши, только моему мужу они не нравятся!

Белатрикс внимательно посмотрела на стоящих перед ней магглов и сказала:

– С такой родней, как вы, Поттеру и врагов не надо!

– Не смейте оскорблять меня под моею же крышей! – взревел мужчина.

– Я делаю то, что хочу, маггл! Я волшебница, и если вы немедленно не спуститесь на первый этаж по этой лестнице, стану разбираться с вами по-своему!

Не дожидаясь больше никаких иных речей, испугавшиеся Дурсли бегом покинули опасное место, забившись в гостиную, где их сын, не обращая ни на что внимания, играл в очередную видеоигру.

Пожирательница ликовала. Наконец можно сделать хоть что-то! А еще больше ее радовало осознание, что за дверью сейчас находится Гарри Поттер!

Осторожно открыв дверь, она застыла от ужаса. А ведь ранее она считала, что как опытный Пожиратель Смерти видела все возможное.

Лежащее на полу тело Гарри Поттера, на котором почти не осталось живого места от кровоточащих ран, просто купалось в собственных крови, рвоте и экскрементах. И вокруг всего этого полыхало желтое сияние. Всем своим телом Белатрикс ощутила от сияния знакомое давление темной магии. Она даже могла бы почувствовать ее нюхом, не стой в комнате неприятный запах. Но почему его не чувствовалось в коридоре? Зажимая нос рукой, женщина растеряно оглянулась на дверь, с удивлением обнаружив что оную просто очень хорошо законопатили. Да, в данном доме существовали и более вонючие и мерзкие персоны. Дурсли!

Заперев за собой дверь, она одним взмахом волшебной палочки справилась с грязью, кровью и прочим. Желтый ореол полыхнул ярче. Она, наложив на себя мощный щит, осторожно приблизилась.

Поттер оказался без сознания. Тем лучше для него. Она попробовала применить несколько заклинаний. Ничего не изменилось. Внимательный осмотр позволил найти изукрашенную погребальную урну. Не осмелившись прикоснуться, Белатрикс осмотрела ее и, резко выпрямившись, отшатнулась. Нет, ну какой же этот ребенок идиот! И она совсем не преувеличивала – Поттер действительно идиот, раз влип в такое! Что он собирался делать с урной работы древнеегипетских мастеров? Наряду с весьма сомнительными слухами о возможности с ее помощью вернуть из мира мертвых дорогого человека, этот предмет славился принесением смерти и разрушений! Неужели Поттер пытался вернуть своих родителей?

Стон прервал ее размышления. Сейчас Мальчику-Который-Выжил скорее всего не выжить – ему грозила смерть от потери крови. То есть, она вполне может потерять свой трофей, который собиралась преподнести Лорду! Неприемлемо! Белатрикс припомнила все известное ей как Пожирательнице Смерти и воспользовалась всеми познаниями семейства Блэк в темной магии, чтобы уничтожить древнеегипетскую урну. И сразу же после этого желтый ореол исчез. Остался только ужасно израненный мальчишка.

Женщина левитацией переложила истерзанное тело на тощий тюфяк, служивший постелью. Невероятная роскошь для Золотого Мальчика, – с иронией отметила Белатрикс.

С собой у нее не было ни зелий, ни мазей для дезинфекции ран перед их заживлением. Что же, не велика проблема. Закатав рукава, она решила обрабатывать их почти по-маггловски. Хотя это такой кошмар!

Задача казалась бесконечной. Она начала с лица и груди, затем обработала руки, ноги, и только потом спину, оказавшуюся наиболее пострадавшим местом.

Поттер почти не реагировал, и только слабые стоны, время от времени издаваемые им, свидетельствовали, что он еще жив. С помощью заклинаний Белатрикс одну за другой начала заживлять очищенные раны. Утомительное, но необходимое занятие, ведь не хотелось лишиться своей добычи... а он снова застонал...

Намочив полотенце, она положила его парню на лоб. Против жара и воспаления у нее тоже ничего не было, а ослабленному телу и того и другого может оказаться достаточно... Глянув на лицо мальчишки, она нахмурилась. Он казался таким юным, таким уязвимым, таким... трогательным... Тряхнув головой, она постаралась отогнать идиотскую мысль о том, что Поттер совсем еще ребенок.

Пытаясь не концентрироваться на возрасте Поттера, она начала осматривать место, куда попала. Отвратительная комната! Постель, шкаф... решетки в окне? Она глянула на дверь с заделанными дверями и сейчас закрытым окошком... Начали всплывать дурные воспоминания. По телу прошла дрожь, а глаза затуманили слабые тени безумия. Азкабан... Сходство оказалось просто невероятным. Поттер тоже оказался узником рядом с существами, не дающими возникнуть даже малейшей положительной эмоции! Она содрогнулась и, нащупав руку пострадавшего, стиснула ее...

Белатрикс долго оставалась у постели Поттера, где Северус и нашел ее после нескольких часов безумных поисков...

Дальнейшие события происходили так быстро, что она так и не поняла, которое из них сумело изменить ее.

А еще был ОН...

Женщина улыбнулась. Она долго умирала, и все же вернулась с того света. Еще раз разогрев свой чай, она с удовольствием пригубила его. Как же ей хотелось, чтобы ОН согрел ее жаром своей любви, своей страсти... Она никогда не забудет Рудольфуса, которого уважала, которым дорожила, с которым шла по темному пути и делила даже самые сомнительные вкусы и предпочтения... Но ЕГО она любила страстно, всем сердцем, спавшим так долго, всей душей... Она любила ЕГО мягкость, ЕГО спокойствие и понимание, ЕГО тонкий юмор, страсть, воспламенявшую их... Она просто любила...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В подземельях Хогвартса, неподалеку от апартаментов нашего Мастера Зелий..._

Северус тревожился – Драко и Грейбек попались в западню Петтигрю! Его вывод подтвердили Нарцисса и Люциус, тайно прибывшие в Хогвартс, чтобы не дать сыну погибнуть. Их предупредил новобранец в ставке, которого Петтигрю пытался соблазнить, расписывая свои будущие подвиги. Попавшиеся в ловушку Лорда, обеспокоенные родители не сумели предупредить сына, и поспешили в Хогвартс сразу после завершения бесконечного собрания.

Трое взрослых, к которым присоединились несколько орденцев, всю ночь безуспешно искали обоих попавшихся в ловушку. Но беда не приходит одна – Гарри тоже отсутствовал! Наверняка и он искал своего партнера – к такому выводу пришел Мастер Зелий, расспросив его друзей. Вот сколько раз мальчишке нужно повторять, чтобы не лез на рожон в одиночку?

Северус просто дошел до исступления, не найдя ни малейшего знака их присутствия. Хотя поиски продолжались, он решил вернуться к себе и связаться с блэковским особняком. Стоило поинтересоваться у оставленных там Сириуса и Розье, не вернулся ли, хоть такое и маловероятно, оборотень.

Когда он открыл дверь, то сразу понял, что в помещении кто-то есть. Приподняв руку с палочкой, которую он не выпускал с самого начала поисков, он осторожно вошел в гостиную. Для него оказалось большой неожиданностью обнаружение на диване только-только проснувшегося сына, смотревшего на него сонным взглядом. Хотя нет, не сонным! Взгляд у него был потерянный, да и сам он выглядел растерянным, почти бесчувственным...

– Гарри! Что ты тут делаешь? Мы тебя повсюду ищем! И Драко тоже! – не смог сдержать возмущения мужчина, подходя к сыну.

– Отец, думаю, я сотворил такую глупость... – простонал юноша, вставая и бросаясь в объятия отца.

– И какую же глупость? – мягко поинтересовался Северус, не желая думать о худшем.

– Я оставил Драко с Грейбеком... – прошептал Гарри и поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза отца, чувствуя его отчаяние и ужас.

– Что вы сделали, Поттер? – закричали от двери.

Они развернулись и увидели почти обезумевшего от гнева Люциуса, а рядом с ним стояла Нарцисса, в страхе прижавшая ладонь ко рту, чтобы сдержать крик.

– Что вы тут делаете? – тихо спросил Северус. – Нужно ведь продолжать поиски вместе с остальными!

– Я подозревал, что ты решил предпринять что-то иное, более разумное, и потому мы последовали за тобой! И только для того, чтобы узнать ЭТО! Узнать, что этот идиот оставил моего сына в лапах кровожадного оборотня! В лучшем случае он просто укусил его! А в худшем... В худшем...

Голос мужчины сорвался. Гарри никогда не видел этого гордого Пожирателя Смерти в таком отчаянии. Вина все возрастала... Но что он, ради Мерлина, мог сделать?

– И какой же вы партнер вейлы, раз смогли оставить своего вейлу в подобной опасности? Если мой сын... погиб, – продолжил блондин, – я лично разберусь с вами, как с основным виновником!

– Почему ты поступил так, Гарри? – спросил Северус.

– Да, мистер Поттер! Скажите нам, почему вы оставили моего сына с Грейбеком? Вы же знаете, этот оборотень прославился своей жаждой заразить ликантропией как можно больше людей!

Гарри не смог ответить. У него перехватило горло от окончательного осознания произошедшего. Отец разочаровался в нем. Он подверг опасности того, кого любил и кто любил его... Но почему он принял такое решение?

– Гарри, я уверена, ты действовал в интересах моего сына, – мягким голосом вмешалась взявшая себя в руки Нарцисса. – Я полностью доверяю тебе.

Брюнет с благодарностью глянул на нее, но от слов женщины вина возросла еще больше. Ее доверие просто пугало. А если он все-таки ошибся?

– Гарри, может быть ты проведешь нас туда, где оставил их, когда видел в последний раз? – спросила она, с надеждой глядя на него.

– Конечно... Идемте...

Трое взрослых шли за юношей. По мере того, как они углублялись в малохоженную часть подземелий, к ним присоединялись и остальные члены поисковой группы – Молли и Артур Уизли, Фред и Джордж, Грюм, Шеклболт, Тонкс.

Гари подошел к той проклятой двери, из-за которой сейчас не издавалось ни звука. Хотя кровь так сильно стучала в его висках, что он вполне мог ничего и не услышать. Не проронив ни словечка, он кивком указал на дверь своему отцу. Тот не менее осторожно приблизился и скользнул внутрь. За ним не менее осторожно последовали и остальные. Гари на мгновение заколебался, а затем, решившись, тоже вошел.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В кабинете директора._

Альбус взял очередную конфету и удобнее устроился в своем кресле, не отрываясь от своего шпионского приспособления. Когда Аргус пришел к нему, чтобы рассказать о невероятной сцене между младшим Малфоем и Грейбеком, директор запретил завхозу сообщать об этом кому бы то ни было.

Ночь страха – совсем малая цена за те блага, которые он планировал извлечь из случившегося. Дамблдор снова сконцентрировался на происходящем в Хогвартсе. А вот вам и одно из доказательств – кто бы подумал, что Уизли и Малфои могут действовать одной командой?

Сейчас никто не в опасности, так почему бы ему просто немного не поразвлечься, наблюдая за их суетой... Вот и еще одну конфетку взять тоже стоит...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В комнате, где оказались заперты Драко и Фенрир._

Все просто оторопели от увиденного.

Когда луна села, Фенрир снова вернулся в свой человеческий облик и сейчас мирно спал на коленях Драко, ласково перебиравшего его волосы. Мантия блондина накрывала оборотня.

Разбуженный вошедшими в помещение людьми, Фенрир приоткрыл глаз. Сколько народу! Он резко вскочил. Укрывавшая его мантия спланировала на пол. В результате он оказался перед множеством людей полностью обнаженным. Кто не видел такого кошмарного сна? Вот только реальность все-таки намного хуже!

Драко, по-прежнему сидя на полу, удивленно рассматривал оборотня – шрамы и волосы совсем не портили это мускулистое тело. Спина отличалась шириной, подтянутые ягодицы, мощные бедра, как у борцов, изображенных на греческих статуях... Кожа цвета меди... Блондин даже удивленно задумался – можно ли загореть под луной? Ведь на коже ни единого более светлого пятнышка не отмечалось, не то что контраста более темной и более светлой кожи из-за носимой майки. В мужчине чувствовалась почти гипнотическая животная притягательность... Драко быстро взял себя в руки. Если кто-то заметил, что он пялился на оборотня – насмешек ему до конца года не избежать, если не до конца жизни. И это в случае, если его все же выпустят из Святого Мунго!

Слизеринец осторожно осмотрел вошедших, и понял – никто из присутствующих даже не заметил его маленькой оплошности. Он с ошеломлением заметил, как все смотрели на оборотня с таким выражением глаз... Если бы сам не видел – ни за что бы не поверил. Все, кроме Гарри у самой двери, до побеления пальцев впившегося ногтями в каменную стену. Ай-яй, очень скверный знак!

Молли разбила тишину:

– Ну, Грейбек, никогда бы не подумала, что назову вас так! Но вы действительно прелесть! Если бы я знала, что бег в нагом виде дает такую красивую задницу, то может быть и захотела, чтобы вы укусили моего мужа. Сына не надо.

И все удивились, увидев, как оборотень покраснел. Фенрир не знал, куда деться от смущения. По его мнению у Молли Уизли оказалось весьма специфическое чувство юмора. Он встретился взглядом с ее мужем, не зная, чего ожидать как от него, так и от всех присутствующих в комнате. А Артур с улыбкой сообщил:

– Надеюсь, сейчас вы все понимаете, почему у нас семеро детей!

Теперь уже от поведения родителей застеснялись близнецы.

Еще больше ошеломленный оборотень констатировал, что Уизли-старшие друг друга стоят. Ничего удивительного, что у них и любовь к магглам совпала!

Драко едва сдерживал смех. Ему нравился такой юмор, хотя здесь и сейчас он все же неуместен. Подхватив свою мантию, он отдал ее Фенриру, а тот поспешно обернул ее вокруг бедер. Сказать Драко ничего не успел, потому что его немедленно схватили в объятия, чуть не удушив от переизбытка чувств, а потом покрыли поцелуями.

– О, бедный малыш! Все в порядке? Он тебе ничего не сделал? Надеюсь на это, а то ведь, клянусь, он сильно пожалеет, и сам, и его прелестный зад!

– Миссис Уизли, могу ли я получить своего сына? – почти прошипел холодный звонкий голос за ее спиной.

– Да, конечно, миссис Малфой! Простите, просто материнский инстинкт не сдержала. Вот, вы же видите, ваш ангелочек в полном порядке!

– Это вы так говорите! А вот его фиолетовый от нехватки воздуха цвет лица сообщает мне совсем иное! У вас семеро детей, и двое из них сейчас здесь. Идите душите кого-нибудь из них!

Задетая Молли, подхватив мужа под руку и позвав детей, вышла из комнаты, решив вернуться в кабинет директора, чтобы сообщить ему о благополучном завершении поисков.

Нарцисса наконец обняла своего сына, а Люциус облегченно положил ладонь на его плечо. Казалось, на нем ни царапинки. Но мужчина собирался потребовать медицинское освидетельствование, стоит им только выйти из этой мрачной комнаты. Взгляд случайно упал на Поттера, так и не отошедшего от двери. А на стене рядом с ним виднелись длинные царапины. Грейбек? Похоже, нет. Потому что пальцы Поттера были окровавлены.

– Это просто невероятное чудо, что мой сын уцелел, мистер Поттер. Вы же всегда будете чувствовать себя виноватым за свое глупое решение! – Люциус почувствовал толчок локтем в бок, но замолкать не собирался. – С вашим образом жизни вы всегда будете подвергать моего сына опасности!

Очередной толчок в бок Люциус снова проигнорировал.

– Мистер Малфой, мистер Пожиратель, если бы у вас не оказалось настолько плохих знакомств, ваш сын бы не оказался в опасности! – сказал Избранный тоном, который до сих пор от него никто не слышал – холодным, злым.

– Единственное, что ему постоянно угрожает – это вы! – получив еще один удар локтем, Люциус решил больше не сдерживаться: – Я и так потерял достаточно времени на разговоры с опасностью для общества! Я забираю Драко. Мне нужно убедиться, что с ним действительно все в порядке! Хотя одно или два ребра у меня все-таки уцелели, – добавил он жене, стараясь не обращать внимания на ее горящий злостью взгляд.

После этого он вышел, уведя и своего сына.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Некоторое время спустя, в комнате вейлы._

Люциус заставил сына улечься в постель, а Нарцисса немедленно села на стул рядом.

– Отец! Мама! Уверяю вас, я в полном порядке! Не нужно обращаться со мной так, будто я ранен!

– Драко, ты провел ночь запертым в одной комнате с оборотнем, – тихо сказала ему мать, сжимая его ладонь.

– Он тебя... – попытался поинтересоваться Люциус, не отводя обеспокоенного взгляда.

– Что? Укусил? Ранил? Изнасиловал?

– Не груби, сын! Мы просто беспокоимся за тебя!

– Прошу прощения, отец, но... почему вы думаете, что после всего сделанного ради меня Фенрир все равно не заслужил хоть немного доверия?

Взрослые опустили глаза. Им казалось, что ответ на вопрос сына очевиден.

– Может быть вы не считаете его достойным доверия потому, что он предал дело, которому вы служите?

– Это меня беспокоит меньше всего! – воскликнул Малфой-старший. – Я не...

Люциус резко замолчал, размышляя, не слишком ли много сказал. Нет, сейчас перед ним его собственный сын. Ему доверять можно.

– Драко, уже давно цели Лорда не совпадают с нашими...

– Но... Тогда почему ты остаешься на его стороне?

– Не так просто оставить Темного Лорда. И самый эффективный способ – смерть.

– Что же, мне понятны твои колебания, отец, – рассмеялся Драко, стараясь скрыть удивление.

Его родители никогда не показывали даже малейшего колебания в своей верности Лорду. Что же произошло? Какую роль в произошедшем сыграла вейловская связь с Гарри?

Люциус прекрасно понимал, какие мысли сейчас обуревали его сына.

– Драко, дело не в твоей связи с Поттером. Наше мировоззрение изменил сам Лорд, все больше сходящий с ума с момента возвращения. Малейшая оплошность, порыв дурного настроения, и у него очередной припадок ярости, завершающийся кровью. Вспомни о своем дяде, Рудольфусе...

Они немного помолчали.

– Драко, ты действительно не хочешь, чтобы мы пригласили колдомедика или хотя бы медиковедьму замка, чтобы проверить состояние твоего здоровья?

– Нет, мама. Уверяю, я в полном порядке. Все просто великолепно! Этой ночью у меня появился надежный человек. Фенрир предложил мне родственную связь, и его волк подтвердил его предложение. Теперь я всегда, в любой день, даже в полнолуние, в безопасности рядом с ним. Всегда! – с горячностью заявил блондин.

Его родители переглянулись. Нарцисса кивнула. Она, как партнер, сейчас приняла решение, и ее вейла согласился с ним.

– Тогда мы оставляем тебя, сын мой.

– Отец, ты можешь тут остаться еще ненадолго?

– Нет, мы и так изрядно рисковали, когда явились в Хогвартс, чтобы найти тебя. Мы подумывали ограничиться посланием Северусу, но твоя мать все же решила на случай серьезных неприятностей явиться в школу самостоятельно. Если кто-то злонамеренный заметил наше отсутствие, нам будет трудно оправдаться перед Лордом...

Нарцисса содрогнулась от страха, вызывая беспокойство у Драко. Люциус встал, обнимая супругу и используя вейловские чары, чтобы успокоить ее.

– Прости, но сейчас мы покидаем тебя. Будь осторожен, сын.

После быстрого ухода родителей Драко даже слегка растерялся. Однако в одиночестве он оставался недолго. Кто-то постучал в дверь. Взяв свою палочку, парень поспешил открыть двери стучащему. Но он совсем не ожидал увидеть того, кто переступил порог комнаты.

– Миссис Стар? – удивился блондин, называя ее именно так, как она просила.

И почему же профессор ЗоТИ решила посетить его?

– Драко, с тобой все в порядке? Я слышала разговоры о произошедшем с тобой неприятном приключении...

– Да... Мхмм... Да...

Зачем ей понадобилось приходить сюда? Или все дело в том, что странное восприятие профессионального долга требовало от нее контроля за состоянием здоровья учеников?

– Драко, это же я, Белла!

– Белла? Драко нахмурился, не понимая, о чем она говорит. Она сумасшедшая?

Женщина пробормотала заклинание, и ее внешность изменилась. Нет, это просто ни в какие ворота не лезет! Неужели все нынешние преподаватели просто с ума сходят по анаграммам? Анж-Белл Тирекс Стар оказалась его тетей, Белатрикс Лестранж!

– Ты что здесь делаешь, тетя Белла? Ты же знаешь, чем рискуешь, если тебя обнаружат! В моей семье, похоже, все вы сошли с ума... за исключением мамы, наверное...

Женщина улыбнулась. Раз ее племянник в такой момент способен шутить, значит, с ним все в порядке.

– Вижу, ты в полном порядке, значит, услышанное мною совершенно верно. Грейбек тебе ничего не сделал...

Драко только собирался ответить, когда дверь открылась, впуская его партнера. Слизеринец запаниковал. Ненависть Гарри к его тете была общеизвестна. Он тревожно заговорил:

– Гарри, прошу тебя, спокойно! Уверяю, она не хочет мне навредить, так что...

Но блондин, недоговорив, осекся, услышав возглас Гарри:

– Тетушка Белла? Ты рискуешь лишиться своего прикрытия, находясь здесь!

«Тетушка Белла»? У Драко едва не отвисла челюсть от удивления. Кажется, он оказался в ином измерении!

– Тетушка Белла? – все же сумел переспросить он.

– Ээээ... Драко, это одна из тех вещей, о которых я не мог тебе рассказать. Твоя тетя перешла на нашу сторону миновавшим летом и стала моей крестной...

Да, теперь Драко был полностью уверен – он попал в параллельный мир!

– Но...

Юный вейла собирался уже потребовать объяснений, как вдруг осознал – получается, ему никто не доверял. Ни партнер! Ни крестный! Ни тетя! Ни даже родители, которые не сочли нужным сообщить ему об изменении своего отношения к Темному Лорду! Никто!

– И когда же ты собирался мне это рассказать? – с яростью поинтересовался блондин.

– Ну...

– Судя по всему, как можно позднее, если бы не вмешался случай! Уйдите! Оба! – со злостью выплюнул он.

– Драко... – попыталась заговорить Белла.

– Я хочу остаться один!

Драко бросился на кровать и зарылся лицом в подушку. Ему казалось, что его мир снова рухнул.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В доме на площади Гриммо._

Изнуренный Фенрир последовал за Северусом в камин. Прибыв во вроде бы кабинет, он покачнулся. Чьи-то руки поддержали его. Он поднял голову и встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом Эвана. Да, этот мужчина – настоящий друг! Не окажись у него партнера, которого еще нужно разыскать, Фенрир мог бы даже заинтересоваться Эваном... Для более близкого знакомства.

Он только собрался поблагодарить за помощь, как на него налетело вопящее торнадо и, сбив с ног, прижало к полу.

– Что ты сделал с моим крестником? Тварь! Мерзкий кровожадный зверь! – кричал Ремус, вцепившись в человека, превратившего его жизнь в ад.

Он начал наносить Грейбеку удары, а тот не остался в долгу. Сириус, Северус и Эван не осмелились вмешаться в драку оборотней. Два сражающихся оборотня – наверняка впечатляющее зрелище. Вот только схватка двух альф, пытающихся убить друг друга – ужасающее!

– Пошел ты, Люпин! Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь!

– Как же! Я знаю, на что ты способен! С пятилетнего возраста помню!

Люпин почти обезумел от ярости. Как правило, преимущество всегда было у Фенрира – он сильнее, опытнее, испытывал меньше сомнений. Но сейчас, когда его жизнь круто изменилась, когда он едва оправился от нанесенных Лордом ранений, после перенесенных инцидентов, которые, как он ранее считал, никогда не могли бы войти в его жизнь, он не сумел скрутить напавшего. И его слизеринская натура подсказала другую манеру поведения.

– Люпин, я ничего не сделал волчонку!

– Не смей называть его так! Только я имею на это право!

Очередной удар кулака преодолел защиту Фенрира, достигнув его челюсти. Дальше удары просто градом посыпались, а затем все прекратилось. Мужчина с трудом приподнялся, и Эван бросился ему на помощь. Но теперь Фенрир видел, как напавший на него изо всех сил старался вырваться из рук Блэка и Снейпа, чтобы завершить начатый бой.

– Луни, успокойся! Прошу тебя!

– Он напал на партнера моего волчонка! – рявкнул тот, перестав наконец вырываться.

– Он стал и моим волчонком, потому что я воспринимаю Драко своим детенышем! Ты сам знаешь, как такое происходит! Через супружество Поттер стал одним из моей стаи! – сообщил Фенрир.

– Никогда! Никогда! Слышишь? Пока я жив, мой крестник не будет даже считаться волчонком твоей стаи!

– Так дело можно исправить! Прямо сейчас!

И резким рывком вырвавшись из удерживающих их рук, мужчины снова бросились друг на друга. Их бой отличался невероятной жестокой агрессий и длился до тех пор, пока...

– Ступефай!

Альбус Дамблдор парализовал обоих.

– Альбус! – хором воскликнули Северус и обрадовавшийся Сириус.

– Дети мои, прошу, отнесите этих двоих так и не выросших озорников в их комнаты. Пока не успокоятся...

– Вы появились вовремя, хоть и никуда не собирались, – с подозрением произнес Северус.

– Да, друг мой. У меня всегда был дар играть в Зорро! – захихикал старик.

Трое мужчин непонимающе уставились на него. Он действительно сумасшедший! Могущественный, умный, но все равно сумасшедший!

– Что же, я вас покидаю!

– А по какой причине вы пришли сюда, Альбус? – успел поинтересоваться Северус.

– Это просто визит вежливости, что бы посмотреть, как вы тут... Теперь, когда я все увидел, я могу вас безбоязненно оставить. А те двое до завтра успокоятся, и утром вы сможете разумно поговорить с ними. Особенно с Ремусом. Ему следует понять, что некоторые вещи особенно необходимы для победы...

С этими загадочными словами директор ушел так же тихо, как и появился.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В комнате вейлы._

Драко шагал из угла в угол. Он выгнал и Гарри, и Белатрикс. Хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь, попросить совета... Но он никому больше не доверял! И его родители уже давно вернулись в Литтл-Хэнглтон! И на чьем же плече ему сейчас излить сжимавшую сердце печаль? Он резко остановился. Ну да, что-то он сглупил... схватив плащ, он потихоньку направился к кабинету директора.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В комнате Фенрира Грейбека._

Эван положил тяжелое тело своего любимого на постель. К счастью он решил воспользоваться заклинанием – физической силы ему бы точно не хватило, чтобы доставить Фенрира в его комнату.

– Фините Инкантатем!

Оборотень тут же вскочил.

– Ты должен был снять заклинание, как только старый безумец убрался! Я закончил бы то, что начал, свел бы счеты с этим идиотом!

– И лишил бы нас последнего шанса выпутаться?

Мужчина взял себя в руки. Его собеседник полностью прав. Сейчас он не в том положении, чтобы делать то, что хочется. Вот только правильный ли они сделали выбор?

Он сел на кровать, а Эван опустился перед ним на колени.

– Знаю... Знаю... Но прежде чем нас станут воспринимать своими пройдет много времени... Если ты все еще хочешь...

– А если больше не хочу? – рявкнул оборотень.

– Значит, я пойду за тобой... В другое место...

Его верность так удивила Фенрира, что он даже прекратил злиться.

– Спасибо... Не только за... Ну... Спасибо за все то, что ты делаешь для меня...

Сердце Эвана заколотилось. Его любимый только что взял его за руки в знак глубокой признательности. И если этим воспользоваться... Момент-то идеальный! Он стоит на коленях и, подняв голову, смотрит ему в глаза...

– Фенрир, я хотел тебе сказать...

И тут резко распахнулась дверь, в комнату влетел светловолосый вихрь и бросился в объятия того, кто кого Эвану так не хватало в его жизни.

– Фенрир!

– Драко? Как ты попал сюда, мой волчонок?

– Я попросил Дамблдора помочь мне, и он согласился, даже сказал, где твоя комната!

Больше Фенрир не стал спрашивать. Он был в полном восторге, что юноша бросился в его объятия с полнейшим доверием... Даже после того, как видел его в обличии волка! И его доверие коснулось чего-то в его груди. Неужели сердце снова стало не только работать над перемещением крови по организму? Он сжал крепче объятия, как будто бы боялся лишиться этого сладостного чувства.

– Что же, оставлю вас, ибо я тут явно лишний! – сквозь зубы выдавил Эван, даже не пытаясь приглушить язвительность голоса.

– Эван, пожалуйста... Закончим наш разговор позже. Я знаю, я прошу слишком о многом, но пожалуйста...

– Да... Да... – прошептал мужчина, чувствуя, как его гнев тает подобно снегу под лучами солнца от просьбы его любимого. Нездоровое смешение видений мольбы и оборотня на кое-каком предмете мебели уничтожило намечавшийся бунт в самом зародыше.

Выйти из комнаты он постарался как можно незаметнее.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В комнате Фенрира Грейбека несколькими минутами позже._

Драко рассказал ему все. Слово «удивление» не могло полностью описать чувства Фенрира.

– Ты уверен?

– Да, полностью! Мне казалось, что я провалился в иное измерение! Моя тетя лгать умеет, но Гарри так притворяться не способен!

Лестранж сменила сторону? Буйнопомешаная, отчаянно пытающаяся доказать Лорду, что она преклоняется перед ним больше чем перед Богом, предала? Невозможно!

Почему она предала?

Хотя, надо сказать, убийство Лордом ее мужа прямо перед ее глазами – не самая светлая идея Лорда. Возможно она действительно могла удержать прочих от совершения оплошностей... Но, вероятно, не Белатрикс... И тем более не его... или Эвана! Если подумать, эффект оказался прямо противоположным!

Но на последнем собрании, где он присутствовал, женщина казалась такой же, как и ранее: отблеск безумия в глазах, смех, способный разорвать даже барабанные перепонки какого-нибудь глухого обитателя перуанской глубинки, и склонность пользоваться Круцио когда надо, и когда не надо.

– У меня сложилось впечатление, что мне никто не доверяет! – со вздохом пожаловался юноша.

– Не думаю, что тебе стоит смотреть на это с такой стороны, Драко.

– А что я могу иное увидеть? – поинтересовался блондин, разочарованный, что мужчина принял не его сторону.

– Думаю, они просто тебя так сильно любят, что готовы защищать тебя даже от тревог...

Горло у юноши перехватило. Если думать так, то тогда его пытались баловать, а не отстранять... Он оказался прав, когда решил прийти сюда. Мужчина терпеливо выслушал его, а затем произнес только одну фразу, и все стало совершенно иным. Так что нужно будет поговорить со всеми остальными и заставить их понять, что он тоже хочет нести свою долю бремени! Хочет помочь им в этой войне!

Но оставалась еще одна проблема.

– А что насчет Гарри?

– О чем речь?

– Мне кажется, он очень ревновал, увидев тебя обнаженным рядом со мной...

– На мне была твоя мантия!

– Да, но не тогда, когда ты вскочил, – напомнил блондин, покраснев.

– То есть ты повел как те извращенцы? Пялился на меня?

– Немного... Ну и с благими намерениями! – начал оправдываться юноша.

– Драко, не возможно пялиться на кого-то «с благими намерениями»! – указал одновременно позабавленный и польщенный оборотень.

– А вот и нет! Все позволено вейле, ставшему волчонком! Или ты об этом не знал?

– Нет... Я верю тебе на слово... Ты исключителен! – сообщил Фенрир со смехом.

А затем ему в голову пришла идея. Он встал, порылся в своей сумке и вытащил два браслета, почти не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд Драко.

– Вот, держи. Этот подарок может помочь тебе помириться с твоим ревнивым партнером!

– Что это? – спросил Драко, в восторге любуясь двумя великолепными драгоценностями.

– Это очень редкие браслеты, предназначенные для вейлы и ее партнера. Белый – для вейлы, а черный – для ее партнера. Руны, вырезанные на каждом браслете, активизируются только после того, как вейла или ее партнер оденут браслет. И тогда браслет постепенно тает на руке, оставляя вместо себя красивую татуировку.

– Они великолепны! Значит, белый мой, а черный... ой...

Драко запнулся, внезапно поняв, кому сначала предназначался второй браслет.

– Да, он был для меня, но тут нет никакой попытки приняться за старое, сейчас я с превеликой радостью дарю их тебе, чтобы ты мог отдать второй Поттеру.

– Наверное, они стоили тебе целое состояние...

– Конечно! Иначе они были бы недостойны тебя! Малфои любят дорогие вещицы! – с насмешкой сказал оборотень.

– Я могу опробовать его прямо сейчас? – спросил юноша, напоминая ребенка, просящего разрешение раскрыть рождественские подарки пораньше.

– Да, и мы увидим, какая татуировка появится на твоей руке... Возможно, маленький белый хорек? – поддразнил его Фенрир.

Парень показал ему язык, а затем улыбнулся. Их согласие успокаивало...

Блондин осторожно взял белый браслет вейлы и надел его на свое запястье. Браслет чуть засветился, стал золотистым, но больше ничего не случилось. Юноша поднял голову, и Фенрир прочел в его глазах вопрос. Но он не знал, что на него можно ответить... Ведь браслет не признал Драко Малфоя вейлой...


	25. Глава 25: Вопросы

_**Глава 25: Вопросы**_

_В комнате вейлы, который, возможно, и не вейла..._

Драко, зажмурившись, лежал на своей постели. Но он не спал.

После визита к Фенриру в дом Блэков он вернулся поздно. Он хотел найти у него утешение, а оказался еще более сбитым с толку, чем ранее. Браслет, предназначенный для вейлы, не признал его таковым! Что же это значит? Оборотень, так же озадаченный, в конце концов предположил вероятность дефекта в браслете, но уверенности в его словах не слышалось. Фенрир сам проверил второй браслет, но его действия на руке ликантропа не отличалось от действия браслета на руке Драко. Тогда оборотень посчитал, что подтвердил свое предположение – браслеты оказались подделкой. Однако что-то в душе Драко не соглашалось с подобным выводом.

Парень открыл глаза и уставился на потолок. Только все почти нормализовалось, и вот... Появилась целая куча неожиданностей, лишающая надежды на лучшее будущее, в которое он уж было начал верить... Слишком много сомнений, слишком много вопросов... И он должен все выяснить. Завтра он начнет свое расследование!

Он чувствовал себя немного одиноко. По просьбе Дамблдора Гарри этой ночью отправился ночевать в свою гриффиндорскую спальню, а сам старик проводил Драко до собственной комнаты юноши. Там он посоветовал не предаваться чрезмерным размышлениям и не заниматься безуспешными поисками. Неужели он настолько сильный легиллимент, что всегда умудряется попасть точно в яблочко?

К кому обратиться? К Северусу? Нет, он уже не верил ему... Он больше не доверял ему, даже если крестный просто ошибся. Впрочем, Фенрир все же подсказал ему неплохой способ примирения. Если Мастер Зелий желает прощения, то, возможно, окажется более сговорчивым... Он вздохнул. Пожалуй, это детскость – дуться из-за лжи... Даже не лжи – умалчивания. Каждый что-то скрывал и будет скрывать, так почему больше всего претензий он испытывал именно к Северусу? А еще очень хотелось узнать, что же произошло миновавшим летом... Что же, завтра, после занятий, он пойдет допрашивать ужас подземелий в его собственной вотчине.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В Большом Зале Хогвартса на следующий день._

Гермиона, вздыхая, наблюдала за обоими партнерами. У нее складывалось впечатление, что все вернулось к положению начала года. Гарри с несчастным видом уткнулся в свою чашку, а Драко с бесстрастным выражением лица, казалось, завернулся в холодное равнодушие. Одно хорошо – все злоключения вчерашнего дня закончились благополучно. Если только у Гарри снова не начнутся неуместные размышления...

В Зал влетели совы. Драко взял номер «Пророка», и не важно, что ему больше не требовался этот посредник для общения с родителями. Просто хотелось посмотреть, чем сегодня разродилась бульварная газетенка.

Напрасно он это сделал! Первую полосу «Пророка» венчали огромнейшие буквы заголовка:

_«Насилие в семействе Поттер-Малфой!»_

Статья Риты Скитер, страница 2.

Сердце блондина пропустило удар, а сам он поспешил перевернуть страницу, чтобы прочесть статью.

_«Из достоверного источника мы узнали, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил оказался жестоким и несправедливым супругом. Золотой Мальчик возомнил себя слишком большой шишкой? Он позволяет себе издеваться над наследником семейства Малфой, которого сам принял как своего партнера. О причудах Гарри Поттера всем известно, но как можно морить голодом, лишать свободы и даже насиловать вейлу, чудо магического мира? Неужели гриффиндорец так мстит за небольшую подростковую ссору? Хотя такое вполне в его духе! Знаете, он отказал своему вейле даже в праве видеться с его собственными родителями! И это не все, что можно добавить к длинному списку его бесчинств: лжи, подверганию окружающих опасности, многократным нарушениям установленных школьных правил и законов магического мира и так далее. Я сама видела юного наследника аристократического семейства Малфой! Он казался таким бледным, таким похудевшим! В его глазах осталась только пустота! А ведь его все знают таким красивым и горделивым! Как может директор Хогвартса Альбус Дамблдор позволять подобной низости твориться в школе? Чего ожидает, почему не вмешается и не потребует у партнера правильно вести со своим вейлой?_

_Жизнь Гарри Поттера и Драко Малфоя – страницы 4 и 5._

_Рита Скитер»_.

Испуганный взгляд Гермионы встретился со взглядом Драко. Парень, сохраняя олимпийское спокойствие, подал ей знак ничего не говорить его партнеру. Он сложил мазню, которую осмеливались именовать газетой, и естественным жестом положил ее рядом со своей тарелкой. Никто не посмел воспротивиться его решению. Хоть блондина и тревожила реакция браслета, он все же оставался вейлой Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Нечего Гарри беспокоиться о такой клевете...

Что же, нужно поговорить с Северусом... и как можно быстрее!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко с нетерпением ожидал завершения урока Зелий. А ведь Зелья – его любимый предмет... Но вопросы, заполнившие его голову, мешали сосредоточиться на занятии. Он с разочарованием перелил во флакон свое зелье, бесспорно удавшееся, но все же далекое от совершенства. Наконец звонок! Он позволил остальным ученикам поставить плоды своего кропотливого труда на стол преподавателя, дождался, пока все быстро собрались, чтобы вырваться из ненавидимого большинством класса... и встретил вопрошающий взгляд Гарри.

– Я хочу поговорить с Северусом... – нерешительно произнес он.

– Конечно. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь получить объяснения его решения.

– Да, да... Спасибо...

Драко решил не противоречить такому предположению. Тем более ему хотелось узнать и об этом тоже. Когда его партнер ушел, он направился к своему предателю-крестному. Хотя напрасно он даже в мыслях пытался его оскорбить, все равно ненавидеть его он не мог. Скорее даже наоборот...

Северус не поднял голову. Он продолжал строчить что-то красным на ни в чем неповинных письменных работах.

– Да, Драко?

– Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, крестный.

– Что, я снова стал для тебя крестным? Я-то думал, ты собирался игнорировать меня всю оставшуюся жизнь...

– Вообще-то это тебя не было тут! – отозвался юноша.

– У меня вообще-то есть работа, Драко.

– Ты обманул меня, а потом исчез на несколько дней... – с упреком ответил блондин.

– Я не должен оправдываться за свое расписание, молодой человек, и я не лгал тебе! Я всего лишь кое-что недоговорил...

В голосе стыл лед, а сам Мастер Зелий так и не поднял голову от проверяемой работы. Похоже, дело оказалось труднее, чем ожидалось. Кажется, Драко зацепил его сильнее, чем предполагал раньше. Стоило ли ему продолжить играть прожженного слизеринца и пытаться манипулировать одним из мастеров манипуляции или же лучше сказать правду? Фенрир советовал искренность... Но почему мнение оборотня стало таким важным? Драко качнул головой и сообщил:

– Мне тебя не хватает... Я скучаю...

По крайней мере эта фраза смогла заставить вздрогнуть невозмутимого шпиона. Он поднял голову и недобро взглянул на Драко.

– Я тебе не твой милый волчок, чтобы ты мог смягчить меня парой слов!

– И все же, казалось, когда я был маленьким, эта тактика срабатывала. Может быть ты ревнуешь к месту, которое занял в моей жизни Фенрир, Северус?

Северус смерил взглядом юношу, прекрасно понимая, что тот за своей внешней наглой уверенностью скрывал страх оказаться отвергнутым.

– Ты больше не маленький. Садись. Нам действительно нужно поговорить, – спокойно произнес зельевар.

Его крестник поспешил сесть напротив, тщетно пытаясь скрыть облегчение.

– Драко... Я знаю, начало этого учебного года вышло для тебя особенно тяжелым, и если... – Северус на мгновение заколебался. – И если я не предупредил тебя о некоторых изменениях, то не потому, что решил лгать тебе, а чтобы не увеличивать груз, уже легший на твои плечи.

– Но когда мы с Гарри все же начали лучше понимать друг друга, почему ты не попытался рассказать?

– Я должен был бы, да... На этот раз Сириус, несомненно, прав оказался... – шепнул Северус.

– Кроме того, как ты вообще оказался связан с моим двоюродным дядей? Всем ведь известно, что вы ненавидите друг друга! Не понимаю! Что такое невероятное произошло этим летом, раз оно заставило весь мир стать с ног на голову?

– Не кричи, Драко. Сейчас не время для истерики.

Северус встал, сделав знак идти за ним. Через потайную дверь, прятавшуюся за преподавательским столом, он провел крестника в свои апартаменты. Драко не удивился. Будучи давно осведомленным об этом проходе, он просто молча шел следом. В гостиной он немедленно уселся в одно из кресел. Крестный налил огневиски и себе, и парню. Если бы мать Драко узнала о таком, то устроила бы Мастеру Зелий хорошую головомойку... а отцу бы достался пассаж на тему «Ты видел своего сына? Вылитый портрет своего отца!» Драко улыбнулся своей фантазии. Его мать была властной партнершей, несмотря на роль покорной супруги политика... и отцу подобное очень нравилось. Достигнет ли он когда-нибудь такого же взаимопонимания с Гарри? Может быть...

– Драко?

Тот вздрогнул. Северус обеспокоенно смотрел на него.

– Драко, если ты слишком устал, тебе нужно обратиться в больничное крыло, или хотя бы вернуться к себе в комнату. С тобой случилось слишком многое. Я пойму, если тебе нужен отдых.

– Да не отдых мне нужен, а ответы! Все вы что-то от меня скрываете, и мне надоело самым последним обнаруживать нечто всем известное, особенно если это что-то касается непосредственно меня! Тем более, когда уже слишком поздно! Если бы я знал о замышляемом, то мог бы лучше предвидеть грозящую опасность!

Его крестный поднял очи горе.

– Ах! Такие же слова произнес и Гарри! Судьба действительно правильно свела вас!

Видя, как смутился его крестник от такой интересной фразы, Мастер Зелий решительно продолжил:

– Примерно такую же речь мне выдал Гарри, когда я забрал его этим летом.

– Этим летом... – с отчаянием повторил блондин.

Действительно, его крестник знал слишком многое, чтобы беспокоиться, но все же недостаточно, чтобы понять сложившуюся ситуацию. Даже он сам, проживший случившееся, не мог понять, как оно произошло.

– Ты помнишь о «болезни» своей тети?

– Да, она впала в депрессию после смерти... неожиданной смерти дяди Рудольфуса... – неуверенно ответил юноша.

– Неожиданной смерти? Что же, можно и так сказать. Представляешь, она не уехала на отдых в поместье во Франции, как тебе было сказано... На самом деле она не поддержала действий Лорда. И намного больше, чем ты думаешь... Она почувствовала себя настолько преданной, что решилась на попытку самоубийства перед ним...

Драко ахнул. Его тетя? Его тетя Белла, такая сильная, такая уверенная? Он просто не мог поверить в сказанное! Но прервать рассказ крестного не осмелился.

– Я явился именно в тот самый миг. И Лорд приказал мне убрать ее... Признаюсь, я подумал, что это хороший способ избавиться от еще одного человека, с которым впоследствии можно было столкнуться в бою...

Неужели это способ сообщить, что он не на стороне Лорда? Что он, входящий во Внутренний Круг Темного Лорда, не является ярым приверженцем дела Пожирателей Смерти?

– Но глядя на то, как она задыхается, а Лорд смотрит на нее, будто она значит меньше даже флобберчервя... На нее, обычно готовую пожертвовать всем ради него... Я не смог... Я забрал ее к себе и спас. Яд нанес много вреда, но худшего избежать удалось. Она шла на поправку...

– Ты провел лето с тетей Беллой? – переспросил озадаченный Драко.

– Как подобное ни невероятно, но да! Вот только это еще не самое удивительное... – Северус пригубил янтарную жидкость. – Ко мне явилась тетя Гарри с жалобами на него, а Белла пошла с нею... – он на миг замолчал. – Конечно, надеясь захватить или убить Мальчика-Который-Выжил, чтобы доказать, что она по-прежнему блистает перед глазами своего владыки... Несмотря на то, что ОН сделал ей, она все равно оставалась зависимой от ЕГО мнения. У нее всегда было странное отношение к НЕМУ – и ненависть, и желание добиться его восхищения... Полагаю, она пыталась возместить нехватку внимания, которого недополучила в детстве от своего отца.

– Она смогла пройти барьеры, защищавшие ту семью?

– Да, ведь Дурсли сами пригласили ее.

– Они не самые заботливые люди, так?

– Нет, и эти слова – наименьшее, что может охарактеризовать их. Но на этот раз не они оказались виноваты. Гарри совершил ужасную глупость...

– Он упоминал такое в разговоре, когда я поинтересовался, кто виноват в его шрамах, если это не его семейство постаралось... – горько сказал юноша.

– Должен сказать, их вина меня бы тоже не удивило. Но в появлении его шрамов Дурсли не виноваты.

– Кроме отрицания он больше ничего не сказал.

– Гарри попытался воспользоваться черной магией, чтобы вернуть своего крестного из-за Завесы. Но собирая необходимые ему предметы, он неосторожно открыл погребальную урну древнеегипетских колдунов, и заклинания, защищавшие ее, накинулись на него...

– О Мерлин! Я и представить себе не мог, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил способен обратиться к черной магии! Хотя открыть какую-либо вещь без малейшей предосторожности вполне в его стиле!

– Без предосторожностей, не предупредив никого и в мире магглов! Вот такая безответственность! Уверяю, я потратил немало времени, стараясь заставить его осознать всю содеянную глупость!

– Как ему удалось выкарабкаться?

– Его нашла Белла, а поскольку она специалист в чарах и черных заклинаниях, она смогла спасти его. Вот только без необходимых зелий удалить раны бесследно не сумела.

– Шрамы...

– Да... С того момента, как Белла в сопровождении миссис Дурсль вошла в их дом, и до того, как я нашел ее спящей у изголовья постели Гарри, все резко изменилось... Потом у нас произошел долгий разговор, в котором я пытался понять ее чувства. Странно, она провела параллель между положением Гарри и своим собственным... Меняться всегда трудно, но ты же знаешь свою тетку – стоит ей раз решить, и она действует пылко и без сомнений...

– Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что тетя Белла перешла на сторону врага?

Северус колебался. Вот только отступать поздно. Он уже решил рассказать все. Пришло время упасть маскам, чтобы точно знать, кто враги, а кто друзья!

– Да! Как и я, она стала шпионом Ордена Феникса.

– И как долго ты шпионишь для Ордена? – алчно поинтересовался Драко.

– Очень долго... Давно...

– И зачем так рисковать, крестный? Почему?

– Я не хочу говорить об этом, Драко. Мои сердечные порывы даже для меня самого тяжковаты, чтобы говорить о них еще и с тобой...

– Что же, я и не претендую на самое сокровенное. Но могу ли я хотя бы узнать, как ты оказался связан с моим непонятно как выжившим двоюродным дядей и как стал отцом Гарри Поттеру?

Северус посмотрел на него.

– Гарри очнулся раньше, чем проснулась твоя тетя. Можешь попробовать представить происходящее. Впечатляющее было зрелище... Белла проснулась оттого, что спасенный ею мальчишка придавил ее к постели и пытался удушить, изо всех сил вопя все оскорбления, которые знал. Могу тебя уверить, некоторые маггловские ругательства весьма образные.

Северус попытался не самой удачной шуткой разрядить мрачную атмосферу, царившую с начала их разговора.

– И все же гриффиндорцы достаточно славны и своей цветастой речью, – насмешливо добавил Драко.

– Думаю, ты потому так думаешь, что никогда не слышал своего отца, когда он был еще подростком... Когда я только попал в Хогвартс, он заканчивал последний курс, и я очень долго вспоминал его перебранки с гриффиндорцами... Его словарный запас совсем не соответствовал ожидаемому от наследника Малфоев.

Слизеринец улыбнулся. Его отец действительно полон сюрпризов.

– И как закончилось происходящее между Беллой и Гарри?

– Неприятно. Мне удалось отцепить твоего партнера от твоей тети. Они осыпали друг друга оскорблениями. В общем, если подумать, ничего сверх ожидаемого. Я отвел Беллу к себе и вернулся поговорить с Гарри, чтобы объяснить происходящее и разобраться, откуда взялась урна. Как ты понимаешь, мне много чего было ему сказать после его рассказа...

– А дальше?

– А дальше я позволил ему выздоравливать, приходя каждый день, чтобы обработать повреждения. Но отношения с Дурслями ухудшались – им не нравилась моя беготня... В результате не предупредив никого, а тем более Дамблдора, я решил забрать Золотого Мальчика из его так называемой радушной семейки, пока он не сотворил очередную глупость.

– Ты дерзнул поселить под одной крышей тетю Беллу и Гарри?

– Да. Возможно, у меня появилась тяга к риску!

– Диагноз – Гриффиндор!

– Не стоит оскорблять, Драко!

– Оскорблением бы оказались мои слова, что ты устроил приют для суицидально настроенных психов!

И оба рассмеялись. Им оказался просто необходим подобный перерыв, ведь для Драко даже слушать о том, что происходило летом, было тяжело.

– А позже Белла сделала нечто, на что я считал ее неспособной. Представляешь, она извинилась перед Гарри и предложила помочь вернуть его крестного отца.

– И?

– И они притащили этого мордредова оборотня, и все им удалось. Они вернули Сириуса Блэка из-за проклятой Завесы.

– И?

– И начались подсчеты взаимных оскорблений и ругательств.

– И?

– Сколько ты будешь подгонять меня своими «И»? Дай спокойно закончить рассказ.

– Я уверен, ты не расскажешь мне существенной части случившегося! – насмешливо сообщил блондин.

– Уверяю тебя, подробностей ты все равно не услышишь... Но мы все же смогли достичь согласия во благо Гарри.

– И сколько же длилось все это?

Северус сглотнул.

– Две недели...

– Что? Но это же...

– Да, знаю, слишком недолгий срок, но все действительно шло очень хорошо, пока не явился Дамблдор...

– О...

– Он был очень недоволен, обнаружив своего протеже вне защитных барьеров дома Дурслей, и еще больше его не обрадовало нахождение Гарри в обществе шпиона и вернувшегося Блэка! Мы попытались доказать ему, что способны защитить мальчика, но видимо наш вид не внушил директору доверия, что, честно говоря, и понятно... А тут еще Сириус начал отстаивать свое право на воспитание крестника. В общем, тупик полнейший... В конце концов директор все же уступил, но с условием обеспечить Гарри стабильный семейный очаг. Когда мы согласились дать клятву, уверяю тебя, никто даже подумать не мог, какие у этого старого безумца извращенные идеи... хотя сейчас я ни о чем не жалею... но будь уверен, в конце июля нам всем нелегко пришлось.

– Что же он потребовал?

– Я должен был вступить в брак с Сириусом, чтобы Гарри получил стабильную семью с двумя родителями. Затем, когда мы все застыли, пораженные его предложением, наш драгоценный манипулятор попросил Беллу и Ремуса стать крестными Гарри и поклясться защищать его, что бы ни случилось... По поводу Ремуса сложностей не оказалось, а вот Белла... Предложение ее в крестные для нашего маленького гриффиндорца оказалось шокирующим... Не слишком охотно, но мы все решили согласиться, однако ситуация была весьма напряженной.

Драко поставил свой стакан на столик и притянул колени к груди, обняв их. Рассказ Северуса удивил его. Он вызывал множество вопросов, но больше всего озадачивала способность одного человека вмешаться в жизни множества людей и изменить их, воспользовавшись совсем маленькой лазейкой, найденной случайно или намеренно. Да, не зря его беспокоили странные взгляды директора... Драко впервые по-настоящему задумался о положении своей семьи в идущей войне. Чем больше он узнавал об этом старике, тем чаще спрашивал себя – не видел ли директор во всех них всего лишь очередные пешки на своей шахматной доске? Что он еще мог скрывать от них?

Северус же продолжал свой рассказ:

– Когда я узнал, что брак между мной и Сириусом не должен оказаться фиктивным, что нам нужно его подтвердить, чтобы создать настоящую магическую брачную связь, я подумал, что вся моя жизнь – длинная цепь ошибок и катастрофы, а мое последнее решение – худшее из рухнувших на меня оскорблений. Я злился на Дамблдора, который распоряжался моей жизнью по своему усмотрению, так же, как и Лорд, не принимая во внимание мои чувства. Я не мог поверить в его слова, что произошедшее в тот день – лучшее, что могло случиться в моей жизни! – Северус расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. – Сила этого человека в том, что он способен видеть истину, не обращая внимания на маски и первое впечатление... Он видит нас истинных, замечает даже то, что мы и сами в себе не знаем... И его дар не отказывал ему... до появления Гарри! Этот мальчик – загадка даже для нашего драгоценного директора. Могу доказать – после совещания о его будущем, когда он станет совершеннолетним, он провел на площади Гриммо всего пару часов, прежде чем его отправили к Дурслям. И за это время он умудрился найти заколдованную погребальную древнеегипетскую урну и книгу заклинаний, предназначенных для воскрешения мертвых. А ведь мы были в полной уверенности, что избавились от всех черномагических предметов, которые коллекционировала это безумное семейство!

– Так где же он нашел их?

– Как он сказал, ему захотелось недолго посидеть в комнате своего крестного. Он бездумно вел рукой по предметам, находящимся в комнате человека, который мог стать ему настоящей семьей, он умудрился активировать механизм в опоре балдахина, открывший тайный проход. Очевидно он, никого не предупредив, обследовал его и обнаружил некромантскую лабораторию Сириуса II Блэка, жившего в сороковые годы прошлого века. Не найдя ничего лучше, он очертя голову затеял авантюру по воскрешению своего крестного! И в результате его сильно покромсало на Тисовой улице... Нужно сказать, вообще-то ему сильно повезло...

– Маленький хоп... – прошептал Драко, слабо улыбаясь.

– Хоп?

– Не обращай внимания, это не имеет значения. Давай поговорим о другом. Как или скорее когда Сириус и ты смогли... найти общий язык?

– Скажу так... Мы смогли найти общий язык после первой брачной ночи, – с усмешкой ответил Северус.

– Северус!

– Не строй из себя стыдливого гриффиндорца, Драко! Оставь эту роль Гарри, который каждое утро так забавно смущался, видя нас... Да, помимо тех условий Дамблдор обязал нас провести остаток лета на площади Гриммо, велев отдыхать, но питаться совместно, всем пятерым! Мне казалось, что совместный прием пищи тоже окажется для меня очередным неприятным опытом, но... Мне так неприятно признавать такое, но старый пройдоха оказался прав и на этот раз. Вот только я буду отрицать все сказанное, если ты осмелишься повторить мои слова кому-нибудь другому!

– Как вы провели остаток лета? – спросил Драко, пытаясь избавиться от ревности из-за того, что его партнер провел лето вместе с его крестным и тетей. Но вдруг он почувствовал вину за свою ревность – Гарри пришлось столько вытерпеть после смерти родителей, что он действительно заслужил любящую его семью. Сейчас он лучше понимал его злость, когда ему объявили о необходимости заключения связи вейла-партнер. Гарри только-только получил небольшой островок стабильности, квазинормальности, а тут ему объявляют о появлении змеи в его раю...

– Заскучавшая Белла решила работать со мной в лаборатории предка Сириуса. Ей хотелось заняться хоть чем-то, чтобы отвлечься и не думать о муже... В итоге мы смогли создать зелье, связанное с заклинанием, которое вернуло Лонгботтомам здравый разум. В результате нашего открытия, а так же от шока, что видят ее, Френк и Алиса на день рождение Гарри вернулись к нам. Как ты, наверное, понимаешь, такой подарок глубоко тронул нашего милого правильного гриффиндорца, и он со слезами на глазах бросился в объятия теперь уже окончательно признанной за свою тетушки Беллы!

– Ах да, тетушка Белла... – засмеялся блондин.

– Да, ненависть Гарри к ней перешла в глубокое восхищение после возвращения крестного и ее слов «я исправляю свои ошибки!». Да и твоя тетя, которой так было необходимо уважение, оказалась в восторге, ведь Мальчик-Который-Выжил, недавний враг, коего опасается даже Лорд, следовал за ней повсюду с вопросами: «Тетушка Белла, ты можешь сделать это?», «Тетушка Белла, пожалуйста, помоги мне... Я знаю, ты можешь!» Просто ужас творился! Знаешь, твое поведение в период регрессии по сравнению с его можно было посчитать чуть ли не за зрелость!

– Ты думаешь, я могу его немного...

– Пошантажировать? Хммм, я покажу тебе кое-какие избранные воспоминания... – заговорщицки подмигнул декан Слизерина.

– Спасибо, крестный! Но разве ты не должен поддерживать своего сына?

– Я его поддерживаю, помогая сблизиться с тобой, его партнером, для чего рассказываю о его связи с новой крестной матерью, которая, так уж вышло, оказалась твоей тетей. Простая семейная история, ничего особенного!

– Слизеринец, что тут еще скажешь!

– Благодарю за комплимент!

– Кстати о семейной истории – Фенрир дал мне браслеты...

Северус, только собиравшийся отпить огневиски, приостановился.

– То есть, ты считаешь Фенрира частью своей семьи? – сухо поинтересовался он.

– Да! Уж не знаю почему, но я чувствую – у меня с ним сильная связь... Возможно потому, что он мог оказаться моим партнером?

– Не знаю, Драко, но советую тебе быть с ним осторожнее. Он все-таки оборотень и Пожиратель Смерти!

– Дамблдор принял его, а если верить твоим словам, он увидел в нем то, что не видел никто другой. Значит, и в Фенрире должно быть хоть что-то хорошее!

Северус сжал губы. Пойман в ловушку собственных слов и рассуждений!

– Ладно... Но все же он оборотень... Хм... И что же в этих браслетах особенное?

– Их задумали для пары вейла-партнер. Единожды активированные, браслеты превращаются в татуировки. Он заказал их для себя и для меня... А теперь предложил их мне, чтобы я мог помириться с Гарри...

– Мне казалось, что между вами уже все в порядке... даже после того эпизода «я провел ночь с бывшим претендентом на мою руку и сердце, когда он спал на моих коленях»... – насмешливо сказал Северус.

– Северус! Ну и как тут не возникнуть ревности, после такого-то описания?

– Но разве все было иначе?

– Как сказать... Я бы описал так: я провел ночь, укрепляя связь с очень могущественным союзником... Но проблема-то не в этом. Я не слишком хорошо воспринял сокрытие его отношений с моей тетей!

– И когда по-твоему ему следовало рассказать тебе? Сначала вы были на ножах, а потом он не захотел портить вашу идиллию!

Драко задумался. Нет, все-таки ответ на этот вопрос зависел от точки зрения! Что же, стоит его отложить на будущее, а пока обратить внимание и на другие вопросы – вдруг найдутся ответы!

– Знаешь, я хотел бы задать тебе еще один очень важный вопрос...

Северус обеспокоено посмотрел на юношу.

– Скажи, ты уверен, что твое зелье поиска партнера для вейлы было идеальным?

– Естественно, Драко! Конечно, да! Но к чему твой вопрос?

– Браслет для вейлы меня не признает...

– Он у тебя с собой?

– Да...

Закатав рукав, Драко осторожно снял украшение со своего запястья и протянул его крестному. Тот начал его внимательно рассматривать.

– Он великолепен... и прекрасно тебе подходит – серебро, чешуя дракона, клык василиска. Но ты уверен, что он в рабочем состоянии? Возможно, это просто красивая вещь...

– Фенрир заверил меня, что он создан для вейлы...

– Может быть ювелир решил саботировать работу?

– Понимаешь... Много ли кто решится восстановить против себя худшего из оборотней на земле?

– Нет, конечно... но это не должно заставлять тебя сомневаться, Драко...

– Так ведь проблема не только в браслете... Фенрир рассказал мне, что зелье и заклинание Лорда тоже не сработали на мне...

– И слава Мерлину! Я не знал, что мне делать, когда протянул ему флакон. Нам очень повезло, что ничего не сработало, да и мне самому фортуна улыбнулась – ведь Лорд не взвалил на меня вину за качество зелья!

– Вот видишь, вмешательство Фенрира спасло и тебя!

– Да, Драко. У тебя очень милый прирученный волчок! – кисло отозвался Северус.

– Прошу тебя, крестный, дорогой мой... Ты приручил моего малоадекватного двоюродного дядю, усыновил ребенка своего врага, сумел договориться с моей сумасшедшей тетей, так неужели не можешь хотя бы попытаться любезнее относиться к моему спасителю?

– Я постараюсь... – еле слышно ответил Мастер Зелий.

– Спасибо...

– А зелье... Я настаиваю, приготовлено оно было безукоризненно, и не менее безукоризненно должно было определять партнеров вейл. Если тебе интересно, оно начинает капризничать только если его применяет не вейла.

– Ясно. И вот еще один вопрос, последний. Над каким зельем ты сейчас работаешь, что тебе пришлось отсутствовать?

– Понятия не имею! Когда я говорил, что у Дамблдора такие же методы, как у Темного Лорда, я не шутил. Как и Лорд, Дамблдор заставил меня варить зелье, о котором я не знаю совершенно ничего!

Северус посмотрел на крестника и улыбнулся.

В наступившей тишине они допили свои напитки, а затем отправились в Большой Зал на обед.

Драко остался немного разочарован. Конечно, он многое узнал и теперь понимал происходящее лучше. Вот только убедить себя в том, что противящийся браслет – просто украшение, подделка, ему не удалось. Уж слишком сильно грызло предчувствие неприятностей.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Вторая половина дня, урок ЗоТИ._

Сейчас, когда Драко знал, что преподает им его тетя, он замечал все выдающие ее жесты. И как же он раньше не догадался об ее истинной личности? Особенно если учесть такое идиотское имя! Парень был уверен – с именем постарался его двоюродный дядя, потому что тетя никогда бы не выбрала себе такого имени. Никто из слизеринцев, даже закончивший школу невероятно давно, а тем более никто из Пожирателей Смерти не стал бы заниматься настолько ненужными провокациями! Драко смятенно качнул головой.

На текущем занятии его тетя показывала, как можно защититься от Круцио. Откровенно смешная ситуация, если честно, но, стоит подумать, и становится понятно – мало кто разбирается в данном действе лучше ее. Если только сам Лорд... Драко улыбнулся. Он уже почти видел его в виде профессора на аналогичном занятии: «Итак, я стану посылать в вас заклинание Круцио до тех пор, пока вы не научитесь защищаться от него. А затем я найду другое развлечение!» Блондин тихо фыркнул. Вот что за глупости в голову лезут?

Он продолжил наблюдать за своей тетей. Что-то она чересчур возится с Невиллом. А застенчивый парень, казалось, уже был готов посвятить всего себя беспредельному восхищению перед преподавательницей. Ах, если бы ты знал, Лонгботтом, если бы знал!

Но не один Лонгботтом упивался словами Белатрикс – почти все слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы оказались очарованы ею, ее уроком. Хотя ничего удивительного – таких заклинаний в учебнике не найдешь, а понадобиться они могут в ближайшем будущем... И будущее это даже слишком близко. Ближе, чем хотелось...

Юный блондин вздохнул. Он не собирался уклоняться ни от чего. Сейчас он накапливал знания и заклинания, чтобы выжить, когда придет время сражаться. И не он один так думал.

Нужно как можно быстрее поговорить с Гарри!

К сожалению, всем его планам воспрепятствовало вмешательство директора, который сначала вызвал гриффиндорца к себе, а затем снова велел ему спать в общей спальне Гриффиндора...

И ночью Драко спал очень беспокойно... Только котенок делил с ним постель...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Той же ночью, в другом месте замка..._

Мужчина нежно провел ладонью по контуру ноги, обвел бедра, повторил мягкий изгиб спины и добрался до худощавых плеч. Он усеял ее шею поцелуями. Она выгнулась в объятиях его рук. Их страсть уже утихла, оставив их обоих удовлетворенными, но жажда прикосновений не пропадала никогда. А затем она услышала, как его дыхание стало тише и легче – он заснул. Развернувшись в его руках, она положила голову ему на плечо, с наслаждением дыша его ароматом. Успокаивающий и одновременно опьяняющий... Ей так хорошо с этим мужчиной, а ведь сколько раз она за минувшее время, за прошедшее лето, оскорбила его – не счесть...

Зажмурившись, Белатрикс позволила себе погрузиться в воспоминания. Она улыбалась, припоминая, как тогда реагировала... Однако в то время ее можно было назвать воистину бессердечной, и скажи ей кто, что она тоже может оказаться счастливой, она заставила бы этого несчастного страдать так долго, что он сам взмолился бы о смерти!

Действительно, услышав заявление старика-директора, она чуть не взорвалась от ярости. Мало того, что он заставил ее стать крестной матерью Гарри Поттера, он еще обязал ее остаться до конца лета вместе с ним, двумя его новоявленными родителями, причем один из этих новоявленных – ее кузен-идиот, и его же тоже новым крестным-оборотнем! Кошмар, как-то ставший мечтой... Один раз не считается! Она нашла иной смысл этого выражения...

В первый день было очень трудно. Гарри смущали взаимоотношения его новых родителей, и он краснел от стеснения, если встречался с кем-нибудь из них взглядом. Северус и Сириус пытались найти общий язык, а постель оказалась первым их шагом к успеху. Ремус искал темы для разговора в попытках разрядить атмосферу. Но как тут мирно и приятно побеседуешь, когда общие темы – Азкабан для кузена, собрания Пожирателей Смерти для Северуса, Фенрир для Ремуса да Темный Лорд для Гарри? В конце концов она вместе с Мастером Зелий спряталась в лаборатории от этого безумного гриффиндорца. Хотя «безумный» и «гриффиндорец» – явные синонимы... Наверное, не стоило употреблять эти два слова в одном предложении.

По крайней мере на ее стороне оказался Северус. Немного позже она начала пытаться исправить свои ошибки в обращении с Гарри. В конечном счете мальчик оказался почтительным, умным, несколько скрытным и расчетливым. Из него получился бы неплохой слизеринец, если его избавить от комплекса вины, благодаря которому он чувствовал себя ответственным за все зло в мире, и как следствие лелеял желание спасти других даже в ущерб своим здоровью и жизни.

Что же касалось ее идиота-кузена... С ним сблизиться не получалось. Он вообще-то оказался слишком глуп, чтобы оное сближение между ними было вообще возможно. И его письмо, и его выбор имени для нее яснее ясного показывали это!

И Ремус... Ремус... Когда Дамблдор предложил ему стать вместо Сириуса крестным Гарри, она глянула на него, как на флобберчервя. И в доме на площади Гриммо ее отношение не изменилось. Любая попытка со стороны мужчины начать разговор встречалась резкой отповедью.

Первый шаг Ремус сделал на следующий день после дня рождения Гарри. Она объясняла мальчику кое-какое заклинание из своего обширного арсенала. Возможно, она и увлеклась немного, но Гарри буквально впитывал ее слова, что невероятно льстило. Оборотень вмешался, чтобы «унять» ее пыл и сохранить в целом виде старый особняк. Она огрызнулась, сообщив, что прекрасно осознает свои действия, и этот дом она знает намного лучше его, ведь она тут жила. Кроме того, она добавила, что ему лучше вообще не мешаться, потому что оборотни в доме краше всего смотрятся в виде коврика у кровати. Ремус улыбнулся ей, а затем сказал, что если ей не на чем греть ноги, то он готов пожертвовать собой в полнолуние. Он смотрел на нее так напряженно, что Белатрикс, сама того не ожидая, покраснела. После того случая она раз за разом пыталась поставить этого мужчину на место, а он всякий раз умудрялся найти способ превратить ее злые слова в комплименты. И не выдержав, она как-то вечером пришла к нему, желая попросить, чтобы он прекратил так развлекаться. Сейчас, вспоминая, женщина задавалась вопросом – не собиралась ли она, сама себя не понимая, спровоцировать его на большее... Она только-только переступила порог и хотела заговорить, как он крепко стиснул ее в объятиях и стал жадно целовать. Всю последующую ночь они страстно и нежно занимались любовью. Только на рассвете она покинула его комнату, чувствуя себя предательницей и прелюбодейкой. И лишь после долгих разговоров с Северусом она все же осознала, что не предала памяти своего умершего мужа, что имеет право начать новую жизнь, не забывая о погибшем супруге.

Белатрикс поправила чуть сползшее с их тел одеяло. О своем выборе она не жалела. Она женщина, но при этом не стала тенью для своего мужчины. Он – само совершенство. И он будет заботиться о ней, даже когда война закончится. Женщина прижалась крепче к телу мужчины, и ее рука собственнически легла на его живот. Да, он позаботится о них обоих...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Сумрачным утром вторника, во время урока Прорицаний._

Завтрак оказался таким же мрачным, как само начало дня. Драко так и не удалось подгадать момента, чтобы поговорить со своим партнером. А тот, похоже, ожидал, что Драко обратится к нему первым. И почему даже самая малость должна оказаться такой сложной? Хотя брюнет наверняка остался уверен, что слизеринец невероятно недоволен тем, что от него столько скрывалось. И кто лучше Мальчика-Который-Выжил мог понять причину недовольства?

Урок Прорицаний проходил намного легче с тех пор, как профессор Трелони прекратила свои предсказания смерти. Драко следовал всем предписанным инструкциям к уроку, даже если у него и возникали сильные сомнения в точности и обоснованности этой так называемой науки... Течение урока потревожило появление Мастера Зелий, забравшего Гарри к директору. Что еще случилось? Драко вздохнул. Складывалось впечатление, что время еле движется. Однако когда занятие закончилось, он, к удивлению Гермионы, остался, чтобы задать преподавательнице пару вопросов. Но девушка, так и не озвучив своего изумления, покинула класс вместе с остальными учениками.

– Профессор Трелони?

– Слушаю вас, мистер Малфой.

– Я хочу узнать, могли бы вы прочитать прошлое и настоящее так же, как будущее?

– И в чем тут интерес, если оно уже миновало? – чуть обеспокоено поинтересовалась профессор.

– Я уверен, с моей связью что-то не так, и хотелось бы узнать в чем причина!

Преподавательница внимательно посмотрела на него сквозь толстые стекла своих очков, а затем сказала:

– Почему бы и нет... хотя давно я такого не пробовала...

Сев на пуфик, она призвала чашку с кофе и предложила юноше выпить его. Затем перевернула ее и стала рассматривать получившееся.

Неужели слизеринец настолько отчаялся, что даже на гадания на кофейной гуще согласен? Да, сейчас Драко чувствовал себя настолько растерянным...

Профессор Прорицаний с неуверенностью произнесла:

– Я не совсем понимаю это видение, но по моим ощущениям между парой нет связи...

Драко совершенно растерялся.

Сивилла Трелони внезапно застыла и заговорила замогильным голосом:

– Когда между кошкой и собакой установится спокойствие, когда между горностаем и волком появится уважение, когда между котенком и волчонком возникнет порядок, когда волк увидит барсука, когда две белые змеи окажутся в числе приглашенных, только тогда стая будет готова к охоте.

Теперь уж Драко полностью и окончательно озадачился...

А женщина снова заговорила так, будто только что ничего странного не произошло:

– Мне очень жаль, мистер Малфой, но я предпочитаю предсказывать будущее. Я не вижу в вашем настоящем, что в нем не так... Наверное потому, что у вас все в порядке...

Она улыбнулась. Он попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но у него не получилось, тогда он попрощался и вышел, направившись на следующее занятие.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Во время Ухода за Магическими Существами._

Гермиона видела, что Драко пришел на урок еще бледнее, чем обычно. А он еще и губы свои сжал так сильно, что они казались совсем белыми. О чем же он спрашивал старую безумицу, и что же такое она ему ответила, что он стал таким?

– Драко? – осторожно позвала девушка во время рассказа Хагрида о диринарах.

– Да?

– Ты в порядке?

– Да... – но заметив ее скептический взгляд, он признал: – Нет...

– Могу ли я тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

– Кто знает, может быть ты увидишь что-либо большее.

И он рассказал ей все.

– Что ты об этом думаешь?

– О браслетах не могу ничего сказать, но согласна с тобой, что так легко принять их, как подделку, нельзя. А насчет слов Трелони... и хотелось бы предложить тебе не принимать их во внимание, вот только время от времени она действительно оглашает истинные пророчества. И по словам директора тоже. Поэтому сначала следует решить, кого должны ознаменовать названные животные. Итак, кошка и собака... Собака – и первым же приходит в голову Сириус, но вот кошка...

– Мой крестный превращается в черную рысь...

– Значит, вполне может оказаться и он.

– Волчонком могу быть я. Именно так называет меня Фенрир. А Гарри тогда котенок?

– Мне кажется, такое притянуто за уши, но пока у нас только твое предположение. Что же, отмечу, а если найдем лучшее – изменим. Что же насчет волка, то записываем Ремуса, а поскольку у нас упоминается и второй, то добавим Грейбека.

– Фенрир! Его зовут Фенрир! Называй его так, пожалуйста.

– Сложно, но я постараюсь. Если он на нашей стороне, то всем придется постараться...

– Спасибо, Гермиона, – с облегчением ответил блондин.

– Давай продолжим. Остались барсук и горностай...

– Кто такой барсук, я даже предположить не могу, а горностай – это анимагическая форма моей тети Беллы...

– Для нас ее форма ничего не значит, ведь она не на нашей стороне.

– Хм... На самом деле... Нам с тобой и в самом деле нужно поговорить где-нибудь в более уединенном месте, Гермиона.

Тут их прервали громкие кошачьи вопли. Повернувшись в сторону, откуда они раздавались, слизеринец и гриффиндорка увидели Хагрида, держащего за шкирку возмущенного котенка. Потти!

– Это же мой котенок! – воскликнул Драко.

– Да, мистер Малфой, и он как раз решил поохотиться на животное в два раза крупнее себя! Потрясный мелкий комок шерсти! – ответил полувеликан, умиляясь котенку, яростно бьющемуся в его руках в возмущении от того, что его охоте помешали.

– Что твой котенок делает снаружи, Драко? – обеспокоено поинтересовалась Гермиона.

– Я разрешил ему гулять по окрестностям днем, чтобы он не скучал.

Слизеринец забрал своего питомца, вернулся к камню, сел и устроил котенка у себя на коленях. Хагрид возобновил свой рассказ, а Гермиона решила продолжать их разговор.

– Ты что-то начал мне говорить, Драко.

– Да, вот только об этом лучше говорить в ином месте, более уединенном. Чтобы никто не подслушал.

– Я могу наложить заклинание тишины, а ты все расскажешь. Вот, готово!

– Хорошо. Ты знаешь, что Гарри усыновили?

– Да, конечно.

– Тогда тебе известно, что сейчас Сириус Блэк его отец и не может оставаться его крестным?

– Это очевидно.

– Так вот, Дамблдор выбрал ему новых крестных.

– К чему же ты клонишь?

– Его крестный – Ремус Люпин.

– Пока ничего неожиданного! – засмеялась Гермиона, радуясь за своего друга.

– А вот крестной матерью выбрана моя тетя Белла, и она сейчас преподает у нас ЗоТИ!

– Аааааааааа!

Закричала не девушка, а Рон Уизли, случайно захваченный Гермионой в зону заклинания. Рыжий гриффиндорец сначала вцепился в форму Драко, а затем возмущенно замахал руками.

– Скажи мне, что ты пошутил! Это великолепное создание не может быть твоей ужасной теткой-Пожирательницей!

Хагрид, видя, что Рон беззвучно машет руками, забеспокоился.

– Рон, тебе нехорошо?

Гермиона поспешно сняла свое заклинание, а Рон попытался успокоиться.

– Нееет! Я в порядке! Сейчас я отвечу на ваш вопрос! Диринар – это нелетающая упитанная птица, способная при опасности исчезать в облаке перьев. Магглам эта птица известна под именем «дронт», они считают, что этот вид вымер, так как не знают особенностей этих птиц. Так как это заблуждение (и чувство вины) поспособствовало осознанию опасности беспорядочного уничтожения иных созданий, маги не посчитали нужным выводить их из заблуждений!

– Ах! – удивленно выдохнул Хагрид.

– Сэр, ему нужно в больничное крыло. Вы же сам видите, он совсем не в порядке. Он знает даже о том, что вы еще не рассказывали! – заявила Гермиона.

– Согласен. Мистер Малфой, проводите Рона и Гермиону. Вместе вы лучше справитесь!

Двое юношей и девушка устремились к замку. Но спешили они не в больничное крыло, а в комнату вейлы.

– Миона, честно! Это раздражает! Сейчас я действительно знал, а ты сказала, что это болезнь!

– Прости, но нам и правда нужно было срочно уйти, а в голову пришло только это! Драко, повтори то, что ты сказал, а то мне кажется, будто я ослышалась...

– Нет! Нет! Нет! Я не хочу снова слышать его слова! И вообще, я их не слышал вовсе! Мне хочется, чтобы их стерли из моей памяти! – закричал Рон.

– Белатрикс Лестранж – наш преподаватель ЗоТИ и крестная мать Гарри! – забавляясь, повторил Драко, гладя своего котенка.

– О Мерлин! Бедный Гарри, наверное, он сейчас в ярости от такого ужасного решения директора... – выдохнула Гермиона.

– Ничего подобного! Он обожает свою «тетушку Беллу», что удивляет и меня. История, конечно долгая, и я расскажу вам ее, когда смогу наконец переговорить со своим партнером... Но знайте – сейчас она на стороне света!

– Мир встал с ног на голову... Я не понимаю – Снейп, Грейбек, Лестранж... скоро на нашей стороне окажется больше Пожирателей Смерти, чем на стороне Темного Лорда! – застонал Рон.

Гермиона восторженно ахнула. Идея ей понравилась.

– Но я заговорил о своей тете по другой причине! Потому что, как я уже говорил тебе, Гермиона, ее анимагическая форма горностай.

– Что же, добавляю ее к списку... Таким образом, у нас остался барсук... Животные упоминаются парами, значит, так же должны соединиться и люди из нашего списка, если конечно допустить, что мы не ошиблись в толковании, и тогда можно будет понять, что они должны сделать.

Девушка применила заклинание Темпус. Подошло время обеда.

– Нам нужно поесть... Драко, можешь положиться на меня, если хочешь узнать, что значит эта фраза... Вполне возможно, ее можно назвать и пророчеством...

– Да, на меня ты тоже можешь положиться! – предложил и Рон, получив в ответ удивленные взгляды. – Что? Или вы думаете, что я на такое не способен?

– Не злись. Мне просто стало интересно, ведь ты так спонтанно предложил свою помощь...

– Если все стало вверх дном, то почему я не имею права на странное поведение?

– Твоя причина предложить помощь намного глупее всех прочих причин, Рональд Уизли! – заявила Гермиона.

– Может быть, но ведь помощь все равно окажется помощью! Ведь так, цыпленок мой?

Драко покраснел от намека на свое поведение во время регрессии, но на сердце стало легче, когда он вышел из комнаты вместе со своими гриффиндорскими друзьями... Да, именно друзьями!

Они вместе направились в Большой Зал на обед.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В Большом Зале._

Гарри уже оказался в Зале, и сидел он с обеспокоенным видом. Рон с улыбкой занял свое место. Конечно же, он ведь добрался до стола! Гермиона и Драко тоже сели.

– Что Гарри, как прошла встреча?

– Как всегда, много болтовни, мало действия...

– Оно тоже нас не минует, и скорее, чем хотелось... – тихо сказала Гермиона.

– Эй, давайте сменим тему! – потребовал рыжий, глядя на Драко. – Что же, цыпленок мой, на столе сегодня колбасок нет. И как мне тебя дразнить?

Блондин улыбнулся. Рон схватил его за руку.

– Возможно, действительно стоит тебе предложить мою? – спросил он, хитро подмигнув.

Но ему не дали времени закончить шутку, должную заставить слизеринца почувствовать неловкость. Нечто тяжелое сбило его со скамьи на пол и осыпало ударами. Ошеломленный парень начал отбиваться и наконец смог рассмотреть напавшего.

– Гарри, стой! Прекрати! Гарри, да что ты творишь?

Брюнет его, похоже, даже не слышал.

– Ступефай! – холодно произнес кто-то подошедший.

Падающего юношу подхватила пара сильных рук. Рон наконец рассмотрел лицо друга – оно оказалось искажено бешенством.

– Я забираю его. Ему нужно успокоиться. Мисс Грэйнджер, позаботьтесь о мистере Уизли.

– Да, сэр.

Мастер Зелий покинул Большой Зал, унося на руках бессознательного гриффиндорца и не обращая внимания на ошеломленные взгляды учащихся и преподавателей.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_На уроке Истории Магии._

Гарри еще не вернулся... Драко почти не слушал профессора Биннса. Он даже не услышал звонка, погруженный в свои мысли.

– Мистер Малфой, могли бы вы остаться? – монотонно поинтересовался призрак.

– Конечно, сэр.

Ученики поспешно покинули класс, желая размяться после завершения снотворного урока.

– Я сожалею о своем нынешнем поведении, сэр. Этого больше не повторится!

– Я не по этой причине попросил вас остаться. Я вижу, что-то беспокоит вас, и хочу сказать, что если вас заинтересует, я всегда готов внимательно выслушать вас и сохранить доверенное мне в тайне...

Драко удивленно посмотрел на него. Он, конечно, знал, что профессор хорошо относится к нему, но выйти ради этого из состояния обычного равнодушия...

– Благодарю, сэр. Я тронут вашим предложением.

– Не стоит благодарности, малыш...

Драко попрощался и уже готов был уйти, как вдруг ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

– Профессор?

– Да?

– Вы что-нибудь знаете о связи вейла-партнер?

Профессор полностью вынырнул из стены и подплыл к юноше.

– Знаю ли я?

– Да, может быть вам известно что-то, что не упоминалось в книгах? Известно?

Призрак задумчиво смотрел на него.

– Что именно вас интересует, юный Малфой? Книги и ваше воспитание должны были полностью удовлетворить ваше любопытство. Какова ваша реальная проблема?

Драко вздохнул. Мог ли он озвучить свои подозрения?

– Меня обеспокоило одно происшествие, сэр... Фенрир Грейбек, который, как вы, наверное, знаете, мог стать моим партнером, преподнес мне специальные браслеты для вейлы и ее партнера. Но предназначенный мне браслет не признал меня вейлой. Меня это очень тревожит. И я раз за разом спрашиваю сам себя, действительно ли завершена моя связь с Гарри...

– Я сомневаюсь, что ваша семья могла ошибиться в проведении церемонии...

Неужели еще один не понимает его страхов?

– Но я слышал, были несколько случаев ошибок... – Драко затаил дыхание, а призрак продолжал: – Довольно странных случаев... Приблизительно лет пять назад один партнер так ненавидел своего вейлу, что даже правильно установленная связь не привела к действительно необходимым отношениям. Вейла ничего не говорил, были только несколько приступов ревности. Однако он страдал от головных болей, приступов удушья, потери аппетита, что в конце концов убило его... Бедняга, он только хотел, чтобы его просто любили, но его партнер предпочел оставаться в некой группе темных магов, и не собирался заботиться о ком-либо. После смерти вейлы он понял свою ошибку, но слишком поздно. В результате сам умер от тоски. Такая трагическая судьба из-за простого недостатка общения... Так что, малыш, если у тебя есть хоть малейшее сомнение, то первый, кому ты должен довериться, если надо пожаловаться или для чего-нибудь еще, – это твой партнер. Все прочие – лишь дополнительные помощники...

Слизеринец опустил глаза. Он говорил с Фенриром, с Северусом, с профессором Трелони и профессором Биннсом, с Гермионой и Роном, но только не с Гарри, а ведь именно он первый заинтересованный.

– Благодарю вас, профессор Биннс.

– Не за что, юный Малфой.

Блондин пообещал сам себе поговорить и об этом со своим партнером, когда они останутся одни в комнате вейлы. Вот только у него ни разу не появлялось ни одного из симптомов, описанных призраком. Он даже не ревновал! Так что, сейчас ему явно ничего не грозило.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Ближе к вечеру, кабинет Дамблдора._

Дамблдор наблюдал за реакцией оборотня на свое предложение.

– Но это же опасно! – сообщил Грейбек.

– Да, но игра стоит свеч!

Розье оставался бесстрастен, как всегда. Своего мнения он не стал высказывать.

– А если не сработает?

– Уверен, все пройдет именно так, как я ожидаю, – уверил его старик, удобнее устроившись в своем кресле. Собственной последней идеей он был невероятно доволен.

– Хорошо! Я согласен! Но после я хочу стать полноправным членом Ордена Феникса! – бросил оборотень.

– Но я уже считаю вас таковым! Потому и поручаю вам эту миссию. Уверен, вы преуспеете!

Уверен он! Фенрир проследил, как директор забросил в рот очередную конфету. Да, лимонные конфеты напоминали самого Дамблдора. Сначала вы чувствуете сладость сахара, затем содрогаетесь от кислоты лимона, а потом почему-то хочется повторить. Так и этот хитрец – он такой милый, когда у него просят совета, затем пугает своими невероятными предположениями, манипулирует всеми, но в конце концов к нему снова все приходят за очередным советом... Фенриру даже интересно стало, неужели только его озадачивали предложения Дамблдора? Или остальные тоже удивлялись?

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Ближе к вечеру, квиддичное поле._

Драко следил за Гарри, летающим среди тренируемых первокурсников. У него такой усталый вид... После разговора с отцом гриффиндорец вернулся, чтобы извиниться перед Роном за свое неподобающее поведение. Он так и не смог объяснить, откуда взялось нахлынувшее бешенство. Да и сам он, казалось, ничего не понимал, когда рассказывал о непреодолимой силе, подтолкнувшей его накинуться на своего лучшего друга.

Драко заметил, как из замка вышли Грейбек и Розье и пошли к квиддичному полю. Интересно, может ли он сейчас поговорить с оборотнем? Или же это опять разожжет гнев его партнера? О, Салазар! Неужели ему теперь придется думать о реакции Гарри всякий раз, как захочется с кем-то поговорить? И Драко помахал рукой оборотню, который сразу же повернул к трибуне. Розье направился в сторону приземляющегося сына.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Эндрю приземлился рядом со своим отцом.

– Отец, что ты тут делаешь? – спросил мальчик с улыбкой.

– У меня была встреча с директором. Я решил воспользоваться его приглашением еще и для того, чтоб увидеть тебя и заверить в своем благополучии.

– Да... Ходят слухи о твоем возможном предательстве... Так ли это?

Эван заколебался. Сыну следовало сказать правду, но пугать его не хотелось.

– Это правда, – выпалил все же он. – Лорд все дальше отходит от наших первоначальных целей. Мне кажется, он просто сходит с ума... Я больше не смог видеть всего того насилия, не смог участвовать во всех тех пытках!

– Особенно если эти пытки касались кое-какого оборотня! – поддразнил его мальчик.

Для Эндрю оказалось удивительным видеть, как его отец покраснел. Да, у него какие-то странные реакции, стоит только упомянуть его любовь. Но он не хотел, чтобы его отец прекратил говорить с ним о своих чувствах. Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать все!

– Отец... Что-то мне кажется, что тебя покусать успели...

– Нет! Нет! Клянусь тебе! Он ничего мне не сделал! Он...

– Отец, я всего лишь пошутил! – поспешил прервать его мальчик. – Я просто хотел немного развеселить тебя. Вот только неудачно!

– Я... Я...

– Нервы у тебя на пределе.

– Просто я постоянно рядом с ним, и... и я...

– И ты не можешь признаться!

– Я пытался! Клянусь, я пытался! Но мне не везло!

– Давай не будем больше говорить о минувшем, и о том, почему ты не воспользовался подвернувшимся случаем! В общем, как можно скорее отводишь его в сторонку и все говоришь ему! Посмотри, погода стоит хорошая, но народа вокруг не слишком много, однако ты при этом не останешься один, если твои чувства не взаимны...

– Нет, не сейчас! Я не готов!

– Да что же это, отец! Ты уже столько лет как готов!

– Ты что, знал?

– А что, есть кто-то, из знающих тебя, кому такое не известно? Ах да, действительно есть! Где же моя голова, твой слепой соратник ничего не замечает! Я о мистере Грейбеке, чьи чувства вообще-то острее человеческих, да еще и обостряются они во время полнолуния!

– Эндрю, не наглей!

– А ты, отец, не пытайся перевести разговор на мое поведение! Тем более что наглость в подростковом возрасте характерная черта, так что не удивительно ее присутствие в моей речи. Кстати, в связи с этим появилась одна мысль – вот прямо сию же минуту я подойду к нему и представлюсь будущим пасынком! А заодно скажу ему, что уверен – он окажется супер-папочкой! Да, нужно еще добавить: «Вы конечно же женитесь с моим отцом, потому что он не станет играть с вами «в ладушки», пока не окажется связан официально!»

– Эндрю... Эндрю... Эндрю... – Эван даже не знал, что ему сказать, чтобы помешать сыну сотворить такую грандиозную глупость.

Эндрю, бросив смою метлу и перчатки, побежал к трибунам.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

Драко не шевелился, ожидая, пока оборотень усядется рядом.

– Как дела?

– Не очень... Что ты делаешь в Хогвартсе?

– Я участвую в планах главы Ордена... Думаю, ты можешь даже не поверить, если я скажу, что его планы еще более сумасшедшие, чем выдает Лорд...

– Зря ты так думаешь, – ответил Драко, играясь с браслетом вейлы.

– Ты решил свою проблему с Гарри?

– Нет. У меня пока даже возможности поговорить с ним наедине нет. Мне даже кажется, что директор все специально делает!

– Ты, похоже, уверен в своих словах.

– Он делает все, чтобы Гарри оказался от меня как можно дальше. А Гарри выглядит изнуренным. Он же белый, как снег. Ты только посмотри на него. И за голову время от времени хватается – болит она, видно. А еще ко всему добавляется патологическая ревность, которая грызет его, даже если меня касается Уизли, а уж когда ты...

Драко в ужасе застыл. Нет! Нет! Нет! Это слишком страшно! Такого просто не может быть! А в голове уже вертелись фразы из разных разговоров и всполошено метались мысли.

«...Вейла ничего не говорил, были только несколько приступов ревности. Однако он страдал от головных болей, приступов удушья, потери аппетита, что в конце концов убило его...»

_«У Гарри непонятно от чего остановилось сердце!»_

«...когда между котенком и волчонком возникнет порядок...»

_«Его приступ ревности сначала в подземельях к Фенриру, патом к Рону...»_

Много что еще вспомнилось...

Драко посмотрел на браслет, а потом, стиснув его в кулаке, сбежал по ступеням на квиддичное поле. Он даже не заметил, что чуть не сбил с ног Эндрю.

Гарри только что приземлился и устало разговаривал с первокурсниками, поздравляя их с достижениями в полете. Блондин схватил его за плечо и сильным рывком развернул к себе.

– Тебе снились этим летом очень интересные сны?

– Драко, в чем...

– Ответь мне!

– Да, конечно, но мне...

– Это были эротические сны?

Его партнер немедленно покраснел.

– Прошу тебя, Гарри, ответь!

– Эммм... да...

Драко поймал его левую руку и надел браслет. Тот засиял золотом, как-то странно изогнулся, а затем впитался в кожу руки. Взамен появилась великолепная татуировка.

Слизеринец побледнел и ошеломленно выдохнул:

– Нам надо пойти и посмотреть на того урода, что решил манипулировать нами всеми... Вместе с нашими родителями! У нас огромнейшая проблема!

Гарри на него не глядел. Он таращился куда-то в сторону Запретного Леса. Наконец он с холодным гневом произнес:

– Какой бы ни была та проблема, есть кое-что и посерьезнее. Я только что видел нам обоим знакомую крысу, которая опрометью мчалась к Лесу!

– О Мерлин! Мы пропали, если он расскажет все случившееся Лорду!

– Его надо догнать!

– Нет, нам нужно увидеть директора и наших родителей!

– Подождет! Нам надо найти способ разобраться с этим паразитом! Он уже слишком давно шпионит за нами!

– Нет! Пойдем к этому мерзкому директору! – возмущенно закричал Драко на грани умопомешательства.

– Прекрати его оскорблять! Ты не имеешь права выказывать ему неуважение!

– Да неужели! Он от нас скрыл нечто настолько невероятное, что могло привести к гибели нас всех!

– Ты как всегда преувеличиваешь!

– Гарри, посмотри на свою руку! Это браслет вейлы и он принял тебя!

– Ну и что?

– И это означает, что ты вейла, а не я! ОН же заставил нас все сделать наоборот!

Видя панику в глазах Драко, Гарри вздрогнул. На него внезапно нахлынуло осознание предательства. Предательства со стороны старика, которому он так доверял...


	26. Глава 26: Раскрытие тайны

_**Глава 26: Раскрытие тайны**_

_На квиддичном поле, где мало кто обратил внимание на происходящую драму._

Сейчас Драко слышал только как бьется кровь в висках. Такого просто не может быть! Невозможно! Директор же не мог солгать им в таком важном вопросе! Или же только сам Драко оказался незнающим? Нет! Нет! НЕТ! Это просто кошмар! Нужно все выяснить! А еще надо самому примерить браслет, предназначенный для партнера!

Вцепившись Гарри в руку, он потащил парня за собой, не обращая внимания на изумление оставшихся.

Фенрир так же побледнел почти до синевы. Он понимал весь масштаб проблемы. Как они посмели поставить его волчонка в такое положение? Представители стороны света не должны же манипулировать, лгать, приносить жертвы, ведь так? А он? Кем же он должен был оказаться в сложившейся ситуации? Неужели волк защитил его от разочарования? Он должен знать точно. Оборотень уже хотел поспешить за Гарри и Драко... но его остановил один из мелких игроков в квиддич.

– Сэр?

Оборотень опустил глаза на малыша, который, выпятив грудь, безбоязненно подходил к нему. Страха у него на лице даже не отразилось. Скорее уж там читалась надменность. Не будь ситуация такой скверной, оборотень бы рассмеялся. Стараясь отпугнуть ребенка, Фенрир оскалил зубы, всегда выглядевшие острыми и блестящими, почти не отличаясь от зубов его волка в свете полной луны. Не впечатлившийся мальчик насмешливо улыбнулся и подошел так же спокойно, как к своему однокурснику.

– Здравствуй, Фенрир. Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой. Я решил тебе представиться и обратился сразу на «ты», потому как мы явно находимся в близких отношениях.

– Ты прав. К чему мне манерничать с едой! – насмешливо ответил Фенрир.

– Нельзя есть свою семью, мой будущий отчим! – выдал неустрашимый Эндрю.

Оборотень приподнял брови, разглядывая мальчика. Судя по всему, перед ним сын Розье. Как же его звали? О, Эндрю!

– Думаю, ты заблуждаешься, Эндрю. Не то чтобы я не находил твоего отца привлекательным, но он гетеро, и уверен, ты в своем возрасте уже понял это. Знаешь, если когда-нибудь он все же поинтересуется моим мнением, я отведу тебя и твоих друзей на какое-нибудь празднество, даже маггловское, если захотите, и позволю вам делать там все, что пожелаете. А сейчас извини, мне нужно покинуть тебя. Нет времени, малыш. Меня ждет срочное дело.

Эндрю проследил за оборотнем, спешащим к замку. Тот только что пообещал взять его на маггловское празднество...

Из заманчивых мыслей его вырвала только легшая на плечо ладонь. Отец, догнавший его, сейчас с беспокойством смотрел в глаза.

– Надеюсь, он оказался не слишком груб... Ты же знаешь, он не слишком приветлив и...

– Да отец, все так... Но, хоть и не хочется никого обижать, вы оба глупы, что один, что другой!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В комнатах Северуса Снейпа._

После разговора с крестником Мастер Зелий не прекращал обдумывать произошедшее. События следовали друг за другом так быстро, что он действительно не успевал осознать, что мог остановить их цепь в любое время. Но нет, Альбус Дамблдор оказался настороже!

Он вспоминал все так легко, как будто бы оно произошло только вчера...

Директор произнес роковые слова, которые приговорили его к связи с самым худшим его врагом, Сириусом Блэком, связи до конца жизни. Сверкая недобрым взглядом на неприязненной физиономии, он стоял перед Северусом, сжимая ладони на его ладонях, и угрюмым голосом повторял обеты. Северус задавался вопросом, как же он сам так вляпался. Всего лишь одно небольшое дело, небольшое доброе действие привело его к подобному унижению! Он пожалел Белатрикс, а в результате его втянули в брак с мерзкой неприрученной шавкой, заставили усыновить предрасположенного к суициду подростка и поставили в известность о вхождении в семью безумицы и дикого зверя с пунктиком превращаться в кровожадную тварь! И конечно же Альбус рассчитывал, что он удержит все это сборище в гармонии! «Конечно, директор, без проблем!» Уж кому как не ему научить, как спасать всех подряд!

Вот так хлопотами их ментора они оба оказались заперты в одной из спален в доме на площади Гриммо! И поверьте, не просто так заперты! Альбус конфисковал их волшебные палочки и запечатал заклинанием дверь. Блэк и Северус могли покинуть комнату только после физического подтверждения брака. Вот как можно так играть с жизнями людей? Даже если он действительно прав, никто не имеет права вынуждать кого-то делать это! Неужели Дамблдор – до сих пор никому не известный резидент темной стороны?

– Ты что делаешь, Снейп?

Сириус исподлобья следил за тем, как Северус опрыскивает постель каким-то зельем.

– Разбрызгиваю противоблошиное зелье. Хоть мне и придется терпеть тебя, но твоих нахлебников – не собираюсь!

– Ах ты мерзкий... «цензура»... «цензура»! Ты просто... «цензура»! Как ты посмел?

– Простая предосторожность... Но возбуждающее для нашей мотивации я тоже взял. Иначе я не думаю, что такое мне удастся, стоит только посмотреть на тебя! – ядовито добавил зельевар.

Сжав кулаки, Сириус таращился на него убийственным взглядом, однако старательно сдерживался, убеждая сам себя, что все на благо Гарри, и надо просто сделать это... как можно быстрее!

– Раздевайся быстрее, Снейп! Скорее закончим! Я быстро возьму тебя, и больше говорить не о чем!

– Какое «я быстро возьму», Блэк? Кто тебе сказал, что я буду пассивом? Я уже достаточно вынес, чтобы еще позволить тебе взять меня!

– Все потому, что Я доминант, а значит МНЕ и быть активом!

– Всегда такой самодовольный, Блэк! Напоминаю, мы здесь из-за твоего крестника, так что именно тебе придется покориться...

– Я никогда не позволю тебе взять меня!

– Тогда мы в тупике. Я разрываю нашу договоренность, а тебе нужно будет объяснять своему крестнику, почему ему придется снова вернуться к Дурслям!

– Предупреждаю тебя, Сопливус! Если мне придется взять тебя силой, я так и сделаю! Но Гарри никогда не вернется туда, тем более в таком состоянии, как сейчас! Он нуждается в медицинском уходе, отдыхе и внимании!

– Тогда тебе все же придется быть пассивом! – насмешливо отозвался Северус, понимая, что поймал-таки своего врага.

Мертвенно побледнев, Сириус не знал, что ответить. Молчание затягивалось, а Северус улыбался все шире, прекрасно понимая неизбежность капитуляции своего заклятого врага. И вдруг неизвестно откуда раздался всем известный радостный голос.

– Мои дорогие, я забыл уточнить один важный момент. Но поскольку мне не хочется войти в какой-нибудь неловкий момент, я решил обратиться к вам с помощью заклинания «голос за кадром». В первый раз связь должна быть подтверждена в особом порядке. Сириус, ты принимаешь Гарри как отец, а значит Северус выполняет роль матери. В связи с этим в первое соединение доминировать должен Сириус. Да, я знаю. Вам не нравятся навязанные правила, но уверяю вас, вы не самые... огорченные сложившимся положением... если глянуть на то, как позеленел находящийся рядом со мной Гарри сразу после моих слов о профессоре Зелий в роли его матери!

Сириус триумфально улыбнулся. Вот удача! А кожа Снейпа внезапно приняла такой же оттенок, как и у его приемного сына.

– Никогда! Слышите, Альбус! Никогда! Я передумал и разрываю связь!

– Как же так, мальчик мой, вы не можете так поступить с Гарри...

– А вот и могу! Пусть разбираются без меня! Я хочу сохранить хотя бы минимум гордости!

– Тц! Тц! Тц! Северус, ты не можешь, потому что я прошу тебя согласиться во имя данной тобой клятвы!

Старый проныра! Как он посмел воспользоваться данным пятнадцать лет назад обещанием! В благодарность за то, что директор вытащил его из Азкабана, Северус поклялся сделать все, что он пожелает! Такая глупая ошибка для слизеринца! Но какое лицемерие в гриффиндорце!

– Что же, молчание подразумевает согласие! И потому я оставляю вас в вашей... скажем, помолвке.

Наступила тишина. Тяжелая, страшная, смущающая... Грязный пес буквально вилял хвостом, несмотря на то, что в человеческом облике такого атрибута не имел. Северус больше не мог ничего поделать, не мог думать, не мог дышать. Все рухнуло...

Но и ненависть, и горечь, испытываемые Северусом, отступили, оставив один ужас. Он не заслужил такого...

Со своей стороны Сириус чуть ли не облизывался от удовольствия. Он ликовал, но вдруг замер. Его враг потерял маску невозмутимости. Во взгляде появилось беспокойство, губы задрожали. Он сжал руки на груди – защитный жест или дань стыдливости? Такое внезапное изменение поведения врага заставило заколебаться. Хитрость? Тогда Снейп невероятный актер, равных которому Сириус не видел.

Вся ненависть и горечь, испытываемые Сириусом, оказались смыты неловкостью и тревогой. Он не знал, что сейчас делать.

Он шагнул вперед, Снейп отшатнулся сразу на два шага. Что делать?

– Снейп... – попробовал заговорить Сириус.

– Нет... Нет... Не подходи... – выдохнул слизеринец.

– Северус... – опять попытался обратиться Сириус.

Имя смогло вырвать мужчину из панического оцепенения.

– Послушай... Мы же будем жить рядом. Ради Гарри, ставшего теперь нашим сыном, я предлагаю тебе перемирие.

К зельевару вроде бы вернулась частица разума.

– Возможно, мы даже сможем найти общий язык... – предположил Сириус.

– Что тебя на такую милость потянуло, Блэк?

– Может быть потому, что не хочется быть несчастным?

– А почему я должен тебе верить?

– Наверное потому, что я гриффиндорский дурак? – ответил Сириус со смехом, больше напоминавшим собачий лай.

Северус внимательно посмотрел на него. Он уже достаточно пришел в себя, и ужас не застил разум, так что думать над поиском выхода он мог вполне адекватно.

А Сириус тем временем размышлял над способами сближения. Может быть немного лести?

– Знаешь, Сне... Северус, мне всегда хотелось кое-что проверить...

Держи себя в руках! Держи! Ничего такого, всего лишь маленькое усилие, чтобы по крайней мере избежать произношения очередного оскорбления. Ведь пока что осталась только маленькая надежда...

– И что же ты хотел узнать, Блэк?

А тот осторожно приблизился и прикоснулся к мантии Мастера Зелий. Северус вздрогнул, но не отступил.

– Говорят у большеносого мужчины он тоже большой... Так ли это?

Зельевар покраснел, но ни отрицать, ни подтверждать не спешил. Сириус одну за другой расстегивал бесконечные пуговички на одеянии своего супруга, отчего напряжение между мужчинами все возрастало. А затем он грациозно опустился на колени, окончательно открывая объект своего любопытства.

– О Мерлин, Северус! Я наконец нашел нечто высококачественное у слизеринца!

А тот ответить не смог. Дыхание его врага, касавшееся его _**там**_, возбуждало. Его собственное дыхание участилось, когда Сириус решил взять его в рот. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Как же медленно... Медленные движения туда-обратно, казалось, просто разжигали в теле пожар. Вновь открыв глаза, он взглянул вниз. Поистине видение, будто бы вышедшее прямо из фантазий, заставило его затаить дыхание: его немезида на коленях у его ног доставляет ему удовольствие умелым минетом... Он запустил пальцы в длинные шелковистые волосы, стараясь ускорить движения. Мерлин, да пусть весь мир рухнет – все равно!

Сириус решил присоединить к действию пальцы. Одна рука его играла с яичками, палец второй руки скользнул дальше, пока не добрался до сжатого входа в тело. Брюки мешали. Гриффиндорец прервался, заставляя слизеринца заворчать.

– Ну же! Давай оставим все позади! Я понимаю, это не самое нормальное решение! Возможно, потом мы пожалеем! Но все же хороший секс вреда принести не может!

Северус удивленно встретил взгляд, которого не ожидал от своего врага – умоляющий, щенячий... Сердце неожиданно зачастило. Он вдруг понял всех его поклонников и поклонниц, павших к ногам этого придурка. Придурок он конечно, но какой соблазнительный! И когда Сириус протянул ему руку, он принял ее, позволяя увлечь себя к большой постели.

Лишенный палочки, гриффиндорец терпеливо снимал все те бесчисленные одеяния, которые носил слизеринец, не отводя от партнера напряженного взгляда. Что это, вызов врага или вызов будущего любовника?

Сириус склонился над ним. Собирается поцеловать? Его приближающееся лицо заставило задрожать, но задрожать почему? Северус провел кончиком языка по вдруг пересохшим губам, так чувственно, и при том сам не осознавая, что сделал. Сириус же преодолел несколько сантиметров, разделявших их, и прикоснулся к тонким губам. Нет, они не были неподатливыми. Нет, холода в них тоже не чувствовалось! Они оказались мягкими и теплыми. Он осторожно лизнул их. И все изменилось. Они забыли и о своем первоначальном отношении друг другу, и о месте, где оказались, и о причинах их действий, оба они вжались друг в друга, страстно целуясь, лаская тела, которые раньше так близко оказывались только во время драки.

Северус услышал чей-то стон... может быть и его собственный. Он не знал, чей он, но ему было все равно. Всего за несколько секунд его ужас переплавился в страсть. Он не думал, только наслаждался. Как же давно у него никого не было...

Сириус оторвался от его губ, чтобы перейти сначала на челюсть... потом шею... левое плечо... грудь... добрался до сосков... И здесь он остановился, терзая коричневый бутон, вызывая стоны своего врага. Разве не нормально – желать истязать своего врага? Что же, стоит продолжить мучить бесчестного неприятеля: провести языком по животу, подуть на влажные следы, чтобы увидеть, как кожа подрагивает, чуть прикусить нежную кожу, чтобы он задрожал весь... Да, можно было действительно заставить его помучиться!

Северус вцепился в простыни. Он знал, что Блэк хотел его убить... Но никогда бы не подумал, что он попытается убить его удовольствием! А гриффиндорец взял его член в рот и стал действовать еще более садистски, двигаясь так горячо, так чувственно, что удалось окончательно сломить те остатки сопротивления, которые и без того едва тлели в Северусе. Северус глухо застонал. Сириус выиграл битву, но хотел выиграть и войну! Он продолжил терзать свою жертву, а сам тем временем двинулся дальше, к новой точке удовольствия, воспользовавшись вполне понятной невнимательностью партнера. Палец осторожно прикоснулся к запретному входу, а затем проник в него. Северус немедленно сжался и затаил дыхание. Наконец Сириус понял... Зельевар действительно был чистым активом, и сложно даже представить, как ему унизительно оказалось смириться с нынешней ситуацией. Для него такое явно было поражением... Хотя все рассуждения Сириуса оставались всего лишь гипотезой – он не особенно хорошо разбирался в людях и не мог быть уверен в своих выводах.

– Можно, Северус? – спросил он мягким, чувственным голосом.

– Блэк... И спрашивает «Можно»? – сумел ядовито высказаться Северус, хватая воздух.

– Мне казалось, ты у нас преподаватель, а с языком нелады, – рассмеялся Сириус.

– Да вроде бы я уже понял, что эксперт в языках у нас ты... Как буквально, так и фигурально...

– Всегда стараешься оставить за собой последнее слово? Что же, почему бы не подтвердить твое высказывание!

И мужчина опустил голову вниз, раздвинув ноги Северуса так, чтобы добраться до сокровенного местечка и одарить его совершенно незнакомой до того лаской. Мерлин, как же это было невероятно! Голова зельевара заметалась на подушке, а руки рвали попавшуюся под пальцы ткань простыней в клочья.

Сириус прекратил свою сладкую пытку, чтобы перейти к более серьезным вещам. Быстро переместившись, он прижал свой член к все еще сжатому, но уже влажному входу. Медленно и осторожно он начал входить в эту жаркую норку. Наверное, стоило дольше подготовить его... но как же было хорошо...

Северус выгнулся от боли. Отпустив остатки простыни, он неистово впился ногтями в спину любовника. Больно! Но тот остановился, позволяя привыкнуть к вторжению. Постепенно слизеринец расслабился. Его пальцы соскользнули с влажной кожи гриффиндорца, упав на смятые, разодранные простыни. Соединившийся с ним Сириус начал нежные движения, припадая поцелуем к тонким губам, с энтузиазмом встретившим его.

Сириус ускорил ритм, и пусть его действия оставались по-прежнему нежными, он хотел большего. Их взаимоотношения всегда были шумными, бурными, взрывными. Хотелось, чтобы и в постели они оказались дерзкими, пылкими, страстными, по подобию происходящего ранее! Гриффиндорцу необходимо действие! Слизеринцу – фантазия! Сириус, приподнявшись, помог любовнику сменить позу. Северус, ухватился за опору балдахина. Сириус, поймал ногу любовника и закинул ее себе на талию, затем, так и не выпустив ногу, возобновил свои движения с пылом, страстью, разбившими вдребезги невозмутимость зельевара. Вскоре тот, не в силах сдерживаться, громко стонал от удовольствия, еще больше распаляя Сириуса. Их прерывистое дыхание смешивалось в стонах и криках... до самой долгожданной победы, так ожидаемой бывшим Мародером – до имени, которое на пике удовольствия прокричал его старый враг!

– Сииириииууус!

Пучина наслаждения поглотила их...

Их тела сплелись на кровати. Дыхание потихоньку успокаивалось. Сириус обнял своего отныне официального супруга, удобнее устраивая его на постели. Он ласкал его расслабленное тело, шепча какие-то нежные глупости. А ведь он никогда и подумать не мог, что его враг окажется таким невероятно чувственным.

Северус позволил себе плыть по течению. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного в объятиях любовника или любовницы. Но он никогда и не оказывался снизу... Разочарован он не был, и одно стало ясно – пусть в его жизни и пошло кое-что не так, но зато неприятности обошли стороной.

– Я выиграл... И без твоих возбуждающих средств! – не смог не похвастаться гриффиндорец, нежно покусывая его ухо.

– Допустим, Блэк...

– Нет, Сириус... Пожалуйста... Хотя бы в спальне...

– Сириус... Сириус... – выдохнул мужчина ему в ухо, своим мурлычущим голосом заставляя снова подняться тот орган, который, как думал Блэк, на некоторое время удовольствовался полученным. Оказалось нет.

– Северус... я хочу... – застонал он.

– И чего же ты хочешь? Где твое гриффиндорское мужество?

– Признаю слизеринскую хитрость... Но хотелось бы проверить и навыки... – сообщил Сириус с намеком.

Глядя в глаза мужчине, сделавшему его своим, Северус старался поверить, что правильно понял сказанное. Вот только блестящие желанием синие очи подтверждали все это. Мастер Зелий улыбнулся и рьяно взялся доказывать, что ему не нужно завидовать.

Северус раскрыл глаза, улыбаясь своему воспоминанию.

Мерлин, он на всю жизнь постарается сохранить воспоминание об их первой брачной ночи. Оба они оказались страстными любовниками. Их тела оказались по-настоящему гармонично настроенными друг на друга, и независимо от роли, в которой оказывались в постели, их соединения оказывались поистине совершенством. Кто мог поверить в такую возможность? Но если их тела оказались настроены друг на друга, если их сердца поняли друг друга, то их разумам еще нужно было осознать произошедшее.

Оба мужчины за лето не раз ссорились и по существенным поводам, и по важным проблемам, и по совершенно мелким, даже смешным вопросам... и ссоры чаще всего находили решение за закрытыми дверями спальни...

Северус уже собирался погрузиться в очередное сладкое воспоминание, когда с грохотом раскрылась дверь.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_По пути к апартаментам замечтавшегося Мастера Зелий и в них самих._

Драко спешил за Гарри. До того они вместе посетили комнату слизеринца, и он надел браслет партнера. Как он и опасался, тот немедленно среагировал. Когда парни подошли к апартаментам его крестного отца, блондин взмахом палочки резко распахнул дверь и сразу же с порога набросился на их хозяина:

– Зачем? Зачем играть со мной так? Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такое?

– Драко? Что такое? – с ледяным спокойствием поинтересовался Северус, старательно сдерживая ярость от неожиданного явления крестника и сына.

– Я все узнал! Все!

_«Что еще натворил Гарри?»_ Мужчина вздохнул.

– Сядь и расскажи мне...

– Нет! Мне хочется посмотреть на еще одного психа, превратившего мою жизнь в ад!

– А не преувеличиваешь ли ты, Драко? Что за мелодраматическая сцена?

– Нет! С самого начала этого учебного года мне пришлось немало вынести, причем ни за что!

– Но что...

– Дамблдор лгал нам... – наконец вмешался Гарри монотонным голосом.

– Это было бы не впервые... – с сарказмом ответил декан Слизерина.

– Так ты все знал! – чуть ли не взвизгнул блондин.

– О чем? Я просто говорю, что для него подобное совершенно обычное времяпровождение, хотя он все делает для нашего блага, – с долей ностальгии произнес Северус.

– Так значит ты думаешь, что именно для нашего блага он скрыл от нас, что Гарри вейла, а я его партнер? – горько прошипел блондин.

– ЧТО?

Северус вскочил.

– Вот видишь, Драко, я был прав – он действительно не знал... – тихо сказал Гарри, стараясь успокоить белого от ярости Драко.

– О чем вы говорите?

– Смотри, отец!

Гарри протянул руку, на запястье которой можно было увидеть две кошачьи лапы, обхватившие его так, как будто собирались рвать когтями, а чуть выше находилась голова волка с изумрудными глазами, которые, казалось, смотрели на присутствующих. Драко поступил так же, показывая обхватившее его запястье изображение змеи под головой сероглазого волка.

Понимание происходящего, осознание минулых странностей возникло вспышкой. Все сразу прояснилось! Но почему? Да, почему Альбус скрыл такое, и зачем он это сделал?

– Но как...

– Это-то нам и хотелось узнать...

– К сожалению, этим вечером директора в школе нет. Нам придется подождать завтрашнего дня.

– Да не хочу я ждать до завтра, все и так понятно! – рявкнул блондин.

– Успокойся, Драко. Я понимаю твой гнев, но нужно же разобраться!

– Я уверен в своих выводах! Я это чувствую! Все сходится!

– Нужно проверить... Предлагаю вам поужинать тут, а спать лечь в комнате Гарри. И когда завтра придет директор, мы попросим у него объяснения...

– Нет, потребуем у него объяснения! – поправил его Драко.

Гарри, казалось, полностью замкнулся сам в себе. Миновал уже бурный спор с блондином, который продолжал сердиться из-за своего открытия на квиддичном поле... но Гарри прекрасно понимал своего партнера. Слишком уж болезненным оказалось предательство. Он вздрогнул, и его глаза увлажнились. Они вроде бы смогли найти общий язык, почти смогли найти любовь, невзирая на все препятствия... Не окажется ли выясненное фатальным для их чувств?

Драко не мог усидеть на месте. Он ходил туда-сюда, ни на что не обращая внимания. Пришлось ждать завтрашнего утра. Но сейчас он, обычно способный терпеливо выжидать, не мог выдержать даже нескольких минут! Следовало прояснить кое-что, хотя бы с Гарри. Но когда он взглянул на гриффиндорца, то ошарашено застыл. Гарри, казалось, повергнут в ужас, а Северус что-то говорил ему, положив ладони на плечи. Драко внезапно осознал бездну отчаяния, в которую рухнул его любимый. Роли поменялись – Гарри очутился в его власти, и сейчас ему приходилось бояться мести, тем более видя ту ярость, которой блондин просто фонтанировал.

Драко подошел к ним. Отодвинув крестного, он осторожно обнял Гарри.

– На тебя я не сержусь. Ты голоден?

– Нет. Мой желудок просто узлом завязался... – прошептал все еще напряженный брюнет.

– Так давай прямо сейчас ляжем спать. Мы устали от потрясений, и я уверен, что только в объятиях друг друга сможем все же заснуть. Мне нужно чтобы ты обнимал меня, и, кажется, тебе тоже...

Гарри вздохнул и прислонился к Драко. Неужели между ними ничего не потеряно?

Северус смотрел на своих крестника и сына. Какую бы бурю ни вызвали объяснения директора, он надеялся, что связавшие этих двоих узы выдержат.

Слизеринец повернул голову к своему крестному и кивнул, сообщив, что решение принято и их можно оставить в покое. Затем он взял гриффиндорца за руку и увел в комнату, которую приемные родители выделили специально для сына. Он действовал осторожно и очень мягко, так что совсем мало времени миновало, прежде чем они оба оказались в постели. Несколько поцелуев, объятия – и оба партнера заснули, прижимаясь друг к другу.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В гостиной Северуса._

– Входите.

Мастер Зелий удивился, когда в дверь вошел Грейбек.

– Ты что делаешь в Хогвартсе? Заключаешь очередную сделку? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Северус.

– Не суди по себе, Снейп, – ответил оборотень. – Есть и более важные дела. Малышам нужна помощь, а я не могу их найти.

– Понятно. Я только что говорил с ними. Они спят...

– В 19 часов?

– Им нужен отдых...

– Им больше нужны ответы!

– До директора до завтрашнего утра не добраться.

– И ты тоже ничего не знаешь?

– Нет. Хотя они – мои сын и крестник, Дамблдор, очевидно, не посчитал нужным поставить меня в известность об этом... этом «маленьком пустячке»!

– Раздражен, Снейп?

– Нет, в ярости от того, что по-прежнему пешка!

– Откровенно... Мне чувствовать себя польщенным или же стоит почувствовать страх за свою жизнь?

– Ты думаешь сейчас время для шуток, Грейбек?

– Я не шутил...

Северус уставился на него. Отступить сейчас он не мог. Он пообещал своему крестнику.

– Я готов тебе довериться... Мда, только оборотня и не хватало... но ты в команде. Хотя завтра нам все равно придется играть осторожнее. Дамблдора ты не знаешь. Он, конечно, может казаться добродушным милым старичком, но он совсем иной. Он коварный. Хотя, кажется, его действия идут во благо!

– Ну, Снейп... Ты что, пытаешься мне сказать, что ты, ядовитоязыкий гений словесных манипуляций, боишься говорить с этим старичком?

Северус сощурился. Как тут ответить лучше?

– Скажи-ка мне, Грейбек... ты как, нормально воспринял миссию, поученную тебе директором?

– Ну... да, – осторожно ответил оборотень.

– Значит ты без возмущения согласился подать жалобу на Фаджа за попытку изнасилования, перевоплотившись в Ирен Фрейкберг...

– ...

– Затем, очевидно, ты согласился свидетельствовать публично, рискуя попасться, если выяснят твою истинную личность.

– ...

– Все это, конечно, эквивалентно... хм... чему? Капельке доверия и уважения?

– ...

– Ах да, действительно, нечего опасаться нашего старичка!

– Мне, кажется, нужно сесть...

– И, наверное, стаканчик огневиски?

– Да... Да, спасибо...

Северус протянул ему стакан и продолжил внимательно рассматривать оборотня, задаваясь вопросом, как же тот позволил, чтобы им так манипулировали... И, что важнее, почему он не может винить старого психа...

– Я попрошу Сириуса и Ремуса присоединиться к нам, – сообщил зельевар. – Возможно, нас шестерых окажется достаточно. Быть может, вместе мы справимся и не дадим себя запутать!

Грейбек машинально кивнул. Да, возможно, он действительно становился нормальным. Но это означало, что Альбус снова прав. Северус вздохнул.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Поместье Реддлов в Литтл-Хэнглтоне._

Ночь оказалась не такой тихой, как обычно. В бывшем бальном зале раздавались крики и вспыхивали разноцветные лучи. К несчастью, там не бал давали.

Воландеморт был в ярости. Разноцветные лучи, расцветившие темноту, были вспышками заклинаний, которые он посылал в своих Пожирателей Смерти, стараясь выказать свое бешенство, а крики выражали боль людей, попавших под горячую руку.

Все присутствующие Пожиратели Смерти на коленях ожидали завершения этого испытания. Гнев полыхал в их темных, жестоких душах, но ни один не решился позволить этому чувству даже отразиться на лице, ведь тогда их ожидали пытки, а может быть и смерть.

– Где Питер? – время от времени выкрикивал Темный Лорд.

Ответа он не получал, и его ярость росла. Но сейчас всех последователей его волновало только одно – умрет ли кто-нибудь из них, чтобы умерить злость сумасшедшего, и если да, то кто...

– Круцио! _Stinging__Hex_(29) усиленный! Круцио! _Wand Arrows_!(30)

Лорд шагал взад-вперед, направляя на своих пресмыкающихся прислужников заклинание за заклинанием. Куда делся его шпион? Почему он не пришел сделать свой ежедневный отчет? Ему нужна информация, чтобы планы оставались надежными! Выполнил ли его крыса-анимаг свою миссию? Или провалился? Неужели решил скрыться от гнева? Что же, в самом худшем случае еще осталась безумица, преданная ему до мозга костей. Да, следует послать Малфоев для проверки их предателя-сынка, а заодно эти бледные ничтожества передадут послание Белатрикс. Но при необходимости и ею несложно пожертвовать, ведь все еще оставался Северус, его проверенный шпион... Хотя если женщина преуспеет в своей миссии, то ничего особого даже не потребует. Она настолько предана ему, что готова отдать все. Как оказалось, даже способна пожертвовать мужем! Она и после такого осталась верной, как собачонка! Вся ее жизнь принадлежала только ему! Впрочем, в его руках абсолютная власть над жизнью всех Пожирателей Смерти, а скоро там же окажется власть над жизнями всех волшебников, да что там волшебников – всех живых существ мира!

– Авада Кедавра!

МакНейр... Министерство лишилось своего палача. У Уолдена не было семьи, он посещал только собрания Пожирателей Смерти. Некому было его оплакивать...

И каждый из Пожирателей спрашивал себя, о чем думают его соседи. Возможно, они тоже не выдержали этого безумия, оказавшегося так далеко от их мечтаний о славе и превосходстве, но даже если и так, они говорили себе, что лучше молчать, а не поступить как Грейбек и Розье, бросив всех и спрятавшись... Но, что важнее всего, молчали они так же из страха оказаться следующей глупой жертвой...

Склонять головы, как ничтожества, становиться на колени перед сумасшедшим, как трусы... Они, элита магического мира, из-за своей ошибки, из-за своего глупого выбора, из-за ложно понятой гордости оказались лишены даже возможности бегства.

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_На следующий день в кабинете Альбуса Дамблдора._

Альбус внимательно слушал рассказ о страшной ночи в Литтл-Хэнглтоне. Малфои старались не выказывать своих чувств, но старик ощущал их смятение и тревогу. Трудно признать, что неудачный выбор способен подтолкнуть на не самую лучшую дорогу, дорогу смятения и сожалений, но такое не значило, что их лишили права на обратный путь. Предложит ли он им подобную возможность? Они сделали все, о чем он их просил, чтобы спасти сына, но за себя-то они не просили. Решили сами отвечать за свои ошибки или же оказались слишком горды, чтобы просить о чем-то, в чем, как им кажется, им могут отказать? Если вспомнить историю магического мира, Малфои всегда были склонны выбирать темную сторону. Может быть настало время изменить тенденцию? Люциус и Нарцисса не сделают шага к свету по своей воле. Конечно же им понадобится помощь...

– Что же, дети мои... – начал он тихо и, замолчав, проследил за тем, как их передернуло от такого начала. – Мне понятна ваша проблема... – добавил он, с сочувствием глядя на них.

Нарцисса и Люциус мгновенно подобрались, показывая свою уверенность... Что бы с ними ни произошло, они ни за что не собирались признавать проблем, тем более перед этим старым фантазером.

– Нужно будет подумать, как окончательно ввести в наш лагерь вашего сына...

Сыграть на их любви к сыну.

– Хоть вы и верите в могущество вашего Лорда, Гарри все равно победит его, и Малфой окажется на стороне победителя...

Подольститься к их раненой гордости...

– ...ведь этот юноша владеет тем оружием, которого у Воландеморта никогда не будет! Любовью!

Вернуться в не самую внушающую доверие роль старого безумца, давая им чувство превосходство...

– Вы окажетесь родителями супруга самого известного, самого сильного мага нашего мира... Ну и?

Искушающее замолчать... Но не дать возможности ответить.

– Что же! Вскоре у нас намечается собрание Ордена Феникса. Я сообщу дату и время, когда они будут назначены.

Оказать беспредельное доверие, пусть на самом деле оно и мнимое, но все равно рискованное, и тогда для них делом чести окажется доказать, что они действительно достойны...

Глаза Альбуса Дамблдора засверкали лукавством, когда он увидел, как чуть расслабились Малфои. Что же, дело оказалось несложным. Почти как с Северусом, затем с Белатрикс, Фенриром, Эваном...

Он добродушно предложил им лимонных конфет, они презрительно отказались. А он довольно забросил в рот парочку, чтобы так незаметно отпраздновать свою очередную победу...

Теперь пришло время следующего поединка. Они пришли... Вот и стук в дверь.

– Входите, дети, входите. Я ждал вас.

В дверь вошел Северус, за ним Гарри, Драко, Сириус, Ремус, Фенрир, Эван... Настоящая делегация! Но чем больше – тем веселее! Альбус добродушно проследил, как вошедшие устроились. Драко поприветствовал родителей, радуясь – на двоих союзников больше, и сел вместе с Гарри неподалеку. Северус занял место поблизости от Избранного вместе с Ремусом и Сириусом. В другом конце кабинета устроились Фенрир и Эван, бросая злобные, но при том обеспокоенные взгляды на чету Малфоев. Наверняка их интересовало, что те тут делали...

Слишком много напряженности чувствовалось среди них, чтобы они действительно могли объединиться против его, Альбуса Дамблдора... Действительно будет весело!

Снова кто-то постучал в дверь. Да, явно только ее не хватало, чтобы началось самое интересное...

Вошла Белатрикс в облике профессора ЗоТИ и подошла к Ремусу, галантно наколдовавшему ей стул.

А Фенрир застыл – ему был знаком этот запах. Он немедленно начал рассматривать вошедшую. И кого же ему напомнил запах? Лицо женщины ему незнакомо, но, возможно, на ней чары или же она выпила оборотное... Но запах-то изменить не удалось! Сам он один раз стал хрупкой девицей, но его запах, скорее всего, и разоблачил его перед Люпином... Он снова глубоко вдохнул, анализируя свои ощущения. Все новоувиденные не обязательно могут оказаться Пожирателями Смерти, замаскированными под кого-то... под женщину... Пожиратели Смерти... Женщина... Знакомый запах... Белатрикс!

– Я так и знал! Отойдите от нее! Она опасна! – закричал он, выхватив палочку и одним прыжком оказавшись перед Гарри и Драко.

Действие последовало незамедлительно – не зря в кабинете собрались опытные бойцы. Все они выхватили свои палочки и теперь злобно уставились друг на друга. Напряжение в комнате, казалось, можно было пощупать руками. Тишина уже ощутимо давила. И слышалось только чмокание и чавканье Альбуса, поедавшего конфету за конфетой.

Альбус был в полном восторге. Ему нравилось зрелище, разворачивающееся перед ним.

– Эта сволочь сумела проникнуть в вашу компанию! – продолжил наконец Фенрир.

– Я запрещаю тебе оскорблять ее, ты, тварь! – рыкнул Ремус.

– Наивный дурак! Ты хотя бы знаешь, кого сейчас решил защищать?

– Свою пару! Женщину, которую люблю больше жизни! – гордо ответил тот.

Сейчас молодому волку придется упасть с неба на землю. Фенрир оскалился в пародии на улыбку, и садистски прошипел:

– А ведь твоя любовь никто иной как Белатрикс Лестранж!

Он ожидал взрыва ярости... Но получил лишь возглас от Малфоя:

– Я знаю. Мы все знаем!

Так что с неба на землю пришлось падать старшему волку. Как же так? Неужели он спит? Спит и видит кошмар? Или вообще попал в иное измерение, где все не так?

– Фенрир, – поспешил вмешаться Драко, который прекрасно понимал смятение оборотня. – Я все тебе объясню. Не волнуйся. Сначала нужно разобраться с более важными делами, а уж после настанет время иных разговоров... В другом месте...

Мужчина порывисто вернулся на свое место рядом с Эваном, возвращающим свою палочку в чехол. Все остальные так же приняли невозмутимый вид и попрятали свои палочки.

Альбус внутренне посмеивался.

– Дети, дети, давайте прекратим испытывать терпение друг друга и обсудим вопрос, приведший вас ко мне...

Вот так, стоит взять контроль над происходящим...

– Альбус, ты лгал нам!

Северус предпочел атаковать прямо в лоб. Следовало ошеломить директора, не дать извернуться, заставить принести извинения! А потом отомстить! Их десять против его одного! Они смогут справиться!

– И в чем же, мальчик мой?

– В том, что у нас был выбор! – ответил Мастер Зелий, стараясь держать разговор под контролем.

Но тут вмешался не сумевший больше сдерживаться Драко.

– Вы заставили меня поверить, что я вейла, а Гарри мой партнер! – в ярости рявкнул блондин.

– Не совсем так, юноша.

Недоуменное молчание... Нарцисса бросила на мужа вопрошающий взгляд. Тот только пожал плечами. Он не больше супруги понимал, что тут сейчас происходит.

– Твои родители пришли ко мне. Они просили связать тебя с Гарри Поттером. И я согласился, ведь мне предложили интересную сделку, сделку, которую и ты сам принял...

– Но вы не уточнили, что это он вейла!

– Никто и не задал вопроса...

Северуса неприятно поразила подобная неискренность, и не только его.

– То есть мой сын не вейла? – переспросил Люциус.

– Нет, отец, я – нет, а вот Гарри – да!

– Но как же сны, моя наследственность, зелье Северуса?

Всего одна его фраза заставила зашуметь всех собравшихся. Все они пытались высказать свою точку зрения.

– Тише, дети. Тише! – потребовал Дамблдор.

Атаковать! Подавить своим авторитетом...

– Я все вам объясню!

Прельстить своих жертв...

– Я обнаружил, что Гарри оказался вейлой, во время собрания в начале июля. Когда я беседовал с ним, я заметил все признаки, которые он мог и сам опознать, если бы действительно прочитал те книги, что ему посоветовали...

Гарри покраснел и опустил глаза.

– Я решил не волновать его своим открытием и позволить приятно провести каникулы.

_«У Дурслей?»_ Гарри вскинул голову и попытался испепелить директора взглядом.

Ой, ошибка! Следует наверстывать...

– Требовалось время, чтобы определить его партнера, а потом найти решение – чтобы их встреча не повредила занятиям или, что еще хуже, борьбе против Воландеморта.

Все содрогнулись от ужасного имени... за исключением Гарри, смотревшего на директора, как на того самого Воландеморта, против которого он должен бороться.

– Но тут случился тот эпизод с погребальной урной...

Вопросительные взгляды непосвященных.

– Гарри сотворил черную магию в своей комнате, пытаясь вернуть крестного с помощью древнеегипетской погребальной урны...

Шокированные взгляды...

– Именно Белатрикс спасла его, поскольку когда миссис Дурсль пришла к Северусу с просьбой о помощи, только она оказалась в его доме...

Сокрушенные, насмешливые, ревнивые, недоверчивые взгляды...

– И тогда Северус решил выхаживать Избранного у себя...

Все внимание обратилось на оставшегося равнодушным зельевара. Подобным Альбусу не выбить его из равновесия!

– И Белатрикс, и Ремус присоединились к нему, желая помочь... Они сумели выполнить желание Гарри и вернуть Сириуса из-за Завесы...

Пусть лучше думают о риске, о хорошей новости для одних, или плохой для других...

– Когда я обнаружил их в одном месте, я предложил им свою помощь...

Северус чуть собственной слюной не подавился от возмущения. Вот уж наглость!

– Я попросил их так держать и далее, но все же убедил обеспечить более благоприятные условия для юноши, и без того уже пострадавшего от мира...

Небольшие искажения – это не страшно...

– Сириус решил усыновить Гарри, и чтобы обеспечить ему истинный дом, он женился на Северусе, который всегда привлекал его, как бабочку свет. Вот только в результате у мальчика больше не было крестного. Ремус оказался наиболее подходящим для подобной роли, а Белатрикс, спасшая Гарри, так же согласилась на такую почетную роль, разделив бремя с ним... и не только его!

И можно посмотреть на результат. Сириус на грани инсульта, Ремус и Белатрикс заливаются краской, а Северус... во взгляде Северуса можно прочесть опасное предупреждение...

– Разве я не прав, мальчик мой? Неужели вы предпочли бы оставить Гарри у Дурслей, без настоящей семьи, без заботы, без любви? Неужели вы предпочли бы быть не связанным с человеком, сидящем рядом с вами?

Ах он... он... он... Никак не получалось подобрать ругательство, из магического мира или из маггловского, которое действительно могло описать то, что думал Северус о своем наставнике. Но отрицать и противоречить он не мог – иначе сильно бы ранил Гарри и Сириуса!

– Нет, конечно! Вам просто необходим был кто-то, способный раскрыть глаза... Позволить вам самим увидеть то, что видели окружающие – двух страстных молодых людей, которые ненавидели друг друга, потому что не могли любить, ведь они находились на враждующих факультетах, а затем во враждующих лагерях...

Что тут скажешь?

– Затем вы все смогли прийти к согласию. Вы действительно создали семью, а двое других смогли успокоиться и найти друг друга, несмотря на их убеждение, что такого просто не может быть...

А тут что можно ответить?

– За полтора месяца вы, пять раненных людей, одиноких и отчаявшихся, смогли понять друг друга и создать две влюбленные пары, образовав любящую семью для подростка, который смог снова улыбаться и с надеждой смотреть в будущее...

И сейчас сказать нечего...

– Гарри вернулся в школу счастливым и уверенным в себе...

Да, это правда, все заметили.

Альбус же незаметно загибал пальцы – Сириус, Белатрикс, Ремус, и, самое главное, Северус, как бойцы вышли из игры...

– А затем появился Драко... Мистер и миссис Малфой, вы пришли ко мне с просьбой связать вашего сына с Гарри, не проведя даже базовых проверок... вы были настолько уверены, что ваш сын оказался таким же, как и вы, мистер Малфой, что даже не удосужились проверить действительно ли он вейла! Вы решили отбросить самый важный этап тогда, так что вините сами себя. Я враг вам был. Не мне давать вам советы, я просто решил воспользоваться вашей оплошностью!

Люциус стиснул зубы. Как же он мог сделать такую ошибку? Обычно он намного тщательней подходил к делам.

– Я провел собственное расследование и, когда обнаружил, что ваш сын действительно партнер Гарри, решил воспользоваться случаем... Вместо того чтобы видеть, как над моим подзащитным властвует и, возможно, навсегда уводит во тьму враг, а никто не имеет права даже вмешаться, я предпочел сделать все наоборот.

– И подвергли их опасности, Альбус! – прервал его Северус.

– Нет, я все рассчитал. Я знал, что Гарри не навредит даже самому худшему врагу, даже если иногда будет «блистать» неуклюжестью, неловкостью и несправедливостью... И я знал, что ваш сын, воспитанный в подчинении законам магии, не возмущаясь примет такое решение!

Светловолосому аристократу казалось, что у него под ногами разверзлась пропасть. В реальности его удерживала только ладонь супруги, крепко сжимавшая его руку.

Нарцисса и Люциус тоже вне игры...

– Что же до тебя, Драко, если бы ты не тратил свое время, пытаясь обойти поставленные условия, то заметил бы, что Гарри, когда ты ненавидел его, страдал от головных болей, заметил бы, что у него продолжались сны, что он излишне ревнив, что поведение его совершенно необычно, и не только потому, что пробелов в знаниях о магическом мире хватает! Ты со своим опытом, образованием и разумом мог прийти к нужному выводу задолго до произошедшего вчера! Но ты принял все, как тебя учили, бездумно подчинился семейному решению, не двигался дальше, не имел собственного мнения... Твой маленький бунт оказался всего лишь подростковой блажью, а не утверждением истинного характера...

Драко в самоуничижении опустил голову.

– Когда ты увидел Гарри, упавшего с метлы после того, как ты отверг его, уже тогда ты мог все понять!

Гарри схватил Драко за руку, стараясь ободрить, но его прикосновение только усилило вину.

И Драко вне игры...

– А как вы объясните зелье выявления? – поинтересовался Гарри, стараясь остановить атаку директора на присутствующих.

– Северус, ты у нас специалист, а Гарри – плохой ученик и слабо разбирается в твоем предмете. Может быть объяснишь ему?

Гарри покраснел от злости. Северус вздохнул.

– Зелье способно реагировать и с другими, не столько с вейлой. Но результаты не сопоставимы. Вейле оно раскрывает партнера, а для всех прочих – только их фантазии и предпочтения...

Гарри ахнул.

– То есть, я бы частью твоих фантазий? – удивился он, чувствуя, как колотится сердце.

Слизеринец опустил глаза.

– И я? – послышался нерешительный голос.

Все повернулись туда, посмотрели на Грейбека, а затем снова уставились на Драко.

– Эммм... Ну, нет!

– Тогда почему? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя зарождающуюся ревность.

Драко не смог ответить, и тогда вмешался Северус.

– Наверное потому, что в своем разуме он пошел на компромисс между оборотнем, который ему нравился и «политически правильным» вариантом...

Ремус вздрогнул от неожиданности, столкнувшись с недобрым взглядом своего ревнивого крестника.

– Драко? – спросила Нарцисса.

– Да, мама. Но это было всего лишь мимолетное увлечение... – и он замолчал.

– Но вы точно проверили, что я действительно вейла? Я совсем не похож на них! – агрессивно выпалил Золотой Мальчик, не желавший оставаться в стороне.

– Разумеется проверил... знаешь, это рецессивный ген, он может не проявляться несколько поколений, однако все равно требует избрания партнера или партнерши. Это ген не совсем привычных для нас вейл, а тех самых прекрасных существ, которых в Словакии называют вилами. Но они также принимают форму птиц, как и более известные нам. Они весьма ревнивы, и настроение их изменчиво. Цвет волос у них варьирует от очень светлых до рыжих и темно-каштановых. Изредка встречаются и брюнетки. Их локоны ниспадают до самой земли. В мужчинах такой ген редко проявляет себя...

– Альбус, нас не интересует лекция о волшебных существах! – прервал директора профессор Зелий.

– О, Северус, но мое объяснение необходимо, ведь я должен вам обосновано объяснить свои действия... Эти создания в ярости превращаются в настоящих гарпий. И они намного хуже тех вейл, что мы чаще встречаем. Ты же помнишь, Гарри, мировой чемпионат по квиддичу? Там были обычные вейлы.

– Да, они были так красивы, а потом...

– Точно.

– Я тоже могу становиться таким? – внезапно заволновался юноша.

– Нет, мужчина не способен на подобное, – успокоил его Дамблдор с улыбкой. – Но я видел, что и у тебя возникали кое-какие изменения, когда ты гневался – краснели глаза, несколько заострялись зубы... Знаешь, как у Фенрира...

Все вздрогнули. С чего вдруг такие сравнения?

– Да, я действительно сказал, как у Фенрира. Сколько тебе было лет, когда тебя укусили? – поинтересовался Дамблдор, обращаясь к оборотню.

– Шесть, – ответил тот, насторожившись.

– То есть задолго до подросткового возраста и начала пробуждения вейловской природы...

Альбус удобнее устроился в своем кресле, собираясь насладиться реакцией собравшихся на новую информацию.

– И этот кошмар – вейла? – выплюнул Ремус, пока остальные изумленно таращились на директора.

– Да, Ремус. Но оборотень взял верх над вейлой. И во что бы все ни верили, заострившиеся зубы, твердые ногти, больше похожие на когти, желтый цвет пронизывающих недобрых глаз пришли не от оборотня, активного даже вне полнолуния, а возникли они из-за постоянного гнева, кипящего в тебе, заставляющего выйти на передний план обличие гарпий...

– Не может быть! – возмутился оборотень, так гордившийся своим обликом... ну, почти гордившийся...

– Уверен? Скажи мне, когда ты в ярости или же взбудоражен боем, не замечал ли, что и волосатей ты больше обычного, и ногти острее, запах становится сильнее?

Драко ахнул. Да, когда Фенрир тогда накинулся на него, он сильно вонял. Впоследствии он больше не чувствовал этого смрада, даже когда прижимался к нему сам, даже когда Фенрир был волком!

– Когда ты придешь к миру сам с собой, Фенрир, то восстановишь и свой нормальный облик. И я уверен, твой партнер, которого ты ищешь, поможет тебе в подобном... Но не стоит искать его слишком далеко. Счастье иногда там, где его меньше всего ожидаешь найти. Посмотри на присутствующие пары, к примеру...

Фенрир глубоко задумался. Неужели вся его жизнь оказалась сплошным самообманом? Он уже и не понимал, кем себя считать... И вряд ли ему такому удастся найти своего партнера...

Вот и Фенрир вне игры...

– Почему существует связь между Драко и Фенриром? – спросил Гарри.

– У меня нет достоверного ответа, могу только предположить, что Драко был возможным партнером и для вейлы Фенрира, но поскольку верх взял волк, то вейловской части в деле выбора партнера пришлось отойти в сторону, хотя при всем том его вейловская кровь постаралась сделать Драко кем-то близким... А для волка близким существом, если это конечно не его пара, может быть только детеныш...

Почему все казалось таким логичным, даже если Альбус рассуждал о ситуации, в которую почти невозможно поверить?

– Но поскольку сейчас все в курсе, можно наконец позаботиться о счастье наших молодых. Нам нужно повторить церемонию, теперь сделав все правильно, а раз союз заключится правильно, то и связь наконец-то завершится.

Гарри вскинул голову. «Сделав все правильно»? Это высказывание ему совершенно не понравилось. Драко ободряюще сжал его руку. Взгляды юношей встретились. В глазах блондина читались нежность и ободрение.

Гарри тоже вне игры...

В кабинете воцарилось молчание. Слишком много следовало переварить.

Альбус Дамблдор решил воспользоваться тем, что у собравшихся пока нет слов, и продолжил:

– Что же, поскольку мы все находимся в одном лагере, нам стоит объединиться для победы Света над Тьмой. Потому я готов с полной уверенностью сообщить вам, что мы собираемся постараться вывести из игры Министра.

– Он Пожиратель Смерти, – монотонным голосом сообщил Люциус.

– Я давно такое подозревал. У него всегда появлялись какие-то причины, чтобы помешать нам преуспеть в боях с Воландемортом. Но благодаря Фенриру, который вскоре подаст жалобу на Фаджа за попытку изнасилования, он больше не сможет вставлять нам палки в колеса.

Раздалось несколько смешков. Все уже слышали о несчастье, случившемся с оборотнем. И вдруг Драко вскрикнул.

– О нет! Я забыл кое-что очень важное! Я видел, как мерзкая крыса мчалась к Запретному Лесу! Петтигрю! Он точно видел, как браслет превратился в татуировку! И конечно же он понял всю суть проблемы и расскажет это Лорду! Какой кошмар!

Из глаз директора исчез весь блеск. Вот уж невезение! До сих пор все шло так хорошо... Но теперь Гарри в еще большей опасности. Сейчас достаточно добраться до его партнера, чтобы полностью лишить парня сил, уничтожить его...

В дверь постучали. Вошел завхоз.

– Можно, директор?

– Конечно, Аргус.

– Прошу прощения, что беспокою вас во время вашего собрания, но мне нужно сказать кое-что очень важное...

Он поднял руки, показывая взбешенного котенка, вцепившегося зубами и когтями в добычу, бывшую раза в два крупнее охотника.

– Я обнаружил его у комнаты мистера Малфоя, он пытался забраться внутрь вместе со своей добычей.

– И почему вы решили побеспокоить нас из-за этого? – чуть ли не зашипела Белатрикс.

– Директор, посмотрите-ка получше на его добычу!

– Это же только крыса... КРЫСА! – женщина сорвалась на крик, когда наконец осознала, что видит.

– У крысы одна лапа не такая, как остальные?

– Да, директор.

Драко встал, подошел к завхозу и протянул руки к своему упорному котенку.

– Ну же, Потти. Отпусти эту мерзкую тварь. Иди ко мне, мой маленький спаситель... Ты даже не представляешь, насколько заслужил это имя...

Зверек подчинился и прыгнул прямо в руки своему хозяину и начал мурчать и тереться, выпрашивая ласки. Драко почесал ему голову и животик, отчего котенок замурлыкал еще громче. Тут Драко заметил несколько ран. Котенок сражался с анимагом и победил, отделавшись только парой царапин, причем одна из них пришлась как раз на лоб.

Драко расхохотался.

– О да, сейчас ты действительно по праву носишь свое имя, мой маленький Потти!

Все с улыбками наблюдали за парнем и его котенком. Происходящее совсем нетрудно было понять.

– Что мне делать с крысой, директор? – спросил Аргус Филч, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

– Положите на пол. Благодарю. Знаете, это действительно чудо. Котенок вывел нас из затруднительного положения. Но от носящего подобное имя и можно было ожидать героизма. Он сильно рисковал, но все же преуспел!

Гарри покраснел. Почему у него сложилось впечатление, что директор сейчас говорил совсем не о котенке?

– Сириус, вот твое доказательство невиновности и способ реабилитировать свое имя.

Оба Мародера не спускали глаз с тела крысы, не веря, что действительно видят предавшего из друга. Неужели все закончилось? Вот так просто?

Альбус же заговорил снова:

– Думаю, нам стоит побыстрее созвать Орден. Наша сторона продвигается вперед, и следует сосредоточить внимание на многом, а так же подготовиться к окончательной битве, которая, пожалуй, ближе, чем мы думали...

Честно говоря, никто на самом деле не понял, что хотел сказать директор своим загадочным высказыванием.

– Желаю вам хорошо провести время, а сам я направлюсь-ка в Министерство. У меня появилось множество просто великолепных способов разобраться с кое-какими делами, – добавил Альбус Дамблдор, подмигивая Сириусу.

Директора очень радовали результаты встречи. У него в руках оказались новые факты, а сам он смог выстоять против всех собравшихся. Всех ли? Ах, пока еще нет. Ведь еще остался один застенчивый Пожиратель Смерти, спокойно сидящий рядом с Фенриром...

– Пока я еще здесь, Эван, скажи мне, ты действительно был на Хаффлпаффе, когда учился в Хогвартсе?

– Да... – покраснев, подтвердил Пожиратель Смерти.

– Так воспользуйся же своими способностями к контакту, диалогу, товариществу, чтобы достичь своих целей... или же приходи ко мне, у меня есть несколько идей...

– О чем он говорит? – спросил Фенрир у побагровевшего Эвана.

– Не знаю. Он как всегда выдает непонятные сентенции. Никогда не понимал его высказываний! – ответил тот.

– О, Фенрир, если бы у тебя были бы хоть зачатки интуиции, ты бы понял, о чем я говорю.

И все вышли, оставляя старого безумца и его непонятные высказывания.

Внизу, уже покинув двигающуюся лестницу, они переглянулись. Что-то было не так! А потом все осознали произошедшее – они позволили себя провести! Они хотели поставить старика в безвыходное положение, хотели потребовать объяснений! Но он не только вывернулся, не признал своей вины, он сделал все так, что они сами оказались виноваты, а из кабинета его вышли полностью удовлетворенные сказанным...

И все-таки хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то, хоть когда-нибудь смог загнать в угол этого помешанного на лимонах старика!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_На площади Гриммо, тем же вечером._

Эван лежал на своей постели и вспоминал слова Дамблдора.

«...воспользуйся же своими способностями к контакту, диалогу, товариществу, чтобы достичь своих целей...»

В случае с самими невероятными парами старик не ошибся, так может быть он не ошибается и в случае Эвана?

Он закрыл глаза.

В дверь постучали.

– Войдите!

Вошел Фенрир.

– Я не помешал тебе?

– Нет, – сказал мужчина, садясь на кровати.

– Я говорил с Драко. Там такая невероятная ситуация...

– Да...

«...воспользуйся же своими способностями к контакту, диалогу, товариществу, чтобы достичь своих целей...»

И это предложено ему, предпочитающему молчание и краткие реплики!

Ладно!

– Фенрир, я давно хотел тебе сказать...

– Да, – ответил оборотень, садясь рядом с Эваном. – Я слушаю тебя.

– Я говорил тебе, что восхищаюсь твоими лидерскими качествами...

– Спасибо, я помню...

– Но меня восхищает и многое иное...

– О...

– Честно говоря, в тебе меня восхищает все. Твоя сила, твоя ловкость...

Ох, держаться, не давать волю фантазии, иначе ведь и договорить не удастся...

– Мне нравятся и твои способности оборотня! Твой хрипловатый чувственный голос! Когда твои глаза сердито смотрят на меня, меня бросает в дрожь! Твоя агрессивная усмешка вызывает во мне просто непередаваемые фантазии! Твои руки заставляют представлять такое... что... что...

– Полагаю, я понял, что ты хочешь мне сказать! Я тебе нравлюсь, Эван?

– Да! О да!

– Мне казалось, ты гетеро!

– Я готов быть всем, чем ты пожелаешь, если ты возьмешь меня, прямо сейчас, немедленно!

– Не могу отказаться от подобного... предложения! – сказал Фенрир, облизнувшись, отчего Эван в предвкушении вздрогнул.

Оборотень толкнул его на постель и бросился сверху. Он не стал медлить, перед раздеванием – просто разорвал его одежду и точно так же поступил со своей. Какое у него мощное, мускулистое тело! Эван коснулся его кожи. Как же приятно. Но тут Фенрир поймал его руку и поднес ее к своим губам, с жадностью начав сосать его пальцы. Эван больше не мог сдерживаться. Он просто не выдержит такого темпа, кончит еще на подготовке... Его глаза встретились со взглядом будущего любовника. Если эта подготовка вообще будет!

Фенрир подхватил его и перенес к комоду, стоящему у стены. Там поставил на пол, наклонил так, что Эван животом лег на этот предмет мебели, и огладил спину, ягодицы... раздвинул их... коснулось теплое дыхание, и Эван застонал от удовольствия. Немного позже оборотень встал и проник в него одним ударом. Да, болезненно, но его любимый наконец-то был в нем! Несколько мгновений, и вот уже Фенрир брал его так же дико, как и мечталось, и его движения вырывали только крики удовольствия.

Оборотень остановился, вышел из его тела, развернул любовника, позволяя Эвану обхватить себя ногами за бедра. Прижав его уже к стене, Фенрир снова вошел в него, продолжая яростные движения, с удовольствием слизывая выступившие не шее и плечах Эвана капельки пота. И экстаза они достигли одновременно...

Эван еще только переводил дух, когда оборотень, по-видимому более выносливое существо, перенес его обратно в постель и пригвоздил своим телом к матрасу. Эван впился ногтями в его спину, когда его любовник взял его с такой страстью, которой он все же не ожидал от такого человека, как он.

Фенрир вбивался в него, увидев, что его любовник способен ответить такой же страстью, которой способен одарить его оборотень. Тело Эвана содрогнулось от удовольствия. Фенрир выгнулся, удерживая его за бедра, запрокинул назад голову и жутко закричал.

Его лицо изменилось, его покрыла шерсть, рот растянулся в пасть, ногти удлинились и сильнее вонзились в кожу, конечности начали менять форму. Миновало всего лишь несколько секунд, и Эван с ужасом увидел Фенрира-волка. Все еще в нем, все еще продолжающее движения, опасное существо склонилось к его открытой шее, распахнув пасть... и разорвало горло. Он хотел закричать! Он пытался отбиваться! Нет! Нет!

– Нееееет!

– Эван!

Кто-то тряс его за плечи. Он раскрыл глаза. Перед ним оказался Фенрир. Мужчина обеспокоенно рассматривал его. Эван все еще находился в своей собственной постели, в пижаме. Постель была вся разворошена.

– Ты видел кошмар... Просто кошмар...

Эван молча вытащил из-под себя край простыни.

– Ты как? Чего-нибудь нужно? – поинтересовался обеспокоенный Фенрир.

– Нет, спасибо, я попытаюсь снова заснуть, – пробормотал потрясенный мужчина.

– Что же, наверное, так и надо. Но если что – я близко...

Фенрир направился к двери, но перед тем, как выйти, повернулся и посмотрел на съежившегося в постели Эвана. Жаль если он испугался. Ему бы не помешала непринужденная беседа... Или что-либо иное... Он все же немного похож... Но не тот. И оборотень с некоторым разочарованием закрыл за собой дверь, думая, что наверняка где-то его ждет кто-то, и оный кто-то никогда не будет бояться его... И без страха придет в его объятия...

**Сноски**

29. Жалящее проклятие, русского варианта не знаю. Буду только рада, если кто подскажет.

30. В русском варианте вообще найти не удалось. Единственное обнаруженное разъяснение – «Wand Arrows: no incantation given. Shoots arrows out of wand». Подсказке буду рада...


	27. Глава 27: Принятие

_**Глава 27: Принятие**_

_В комнате Драко._

Только что комнату покинул Фенрир. Драко некоторое время старался дать ему понять, что его тетя больше не на стороне Лорда. А у оборотня осознать подобное не получалось. Когда вмешался Гарри, у оборотня появилось впечатление, что они говорили совсем о другом человеке. Он не переставал сам себя спрашивать, действительно ли речь шла о той самой Белатрикс Лестранж, урожденной Блэк. Переполненный скептицизмом, мужчина простился с юношами, решив подумать над их рассказом в одиночестве. Перед уходом он обнял блондина, слишком долго и крепко, по мнению Гарри Поттера. Вот только затем оборотень сгреб в объятия и самого недовольного брюнета, который сначала напрягся, а потом все же принял его ласку.

Но вот теперь, когда все изменилось, оставшись наедине со своим вейлой, Драко не знал, что сказать или сделать. И именно Гарри, отважный гриффиндорец, разорвал тяжелое молчание.

– Теперь между нами все изменится? – тихо спросил он, и в голосе его слышались все испытываемые им опасения.

– Что ты хочешь сказать словом «все»?

– Наши роли переменились, и все карты теперь оказались в твоих руках.

– Ты так и не понял отношения вейла-партнер, Гарри. Тебе действительно просто необходимо прочесть те книги, которые дал Северус. Вейла удовлетворяет все желания своего партнера, но это не делает из вейлы ни раба, ни слугу или что-то подобное. Да вот хотя бы посмотри на моих родителей. Неужели у тебя действительно сложилось впечатление, что мой отец порабощен моей матерью?

– Нет...

Гарри не задумывался раньше о взаимоотношениях в семействе Малфоев, хотя и знал о вейловской природе Люциуса Малфоя с той самой первой встречи, когда все ошибочно решили, что Драко тоже вейла. Но вообще-то мистер Малфой воспринимался только тем, кто властвует, прирожденным лидером, самоуверенным аристократом... Ну и?

– Мой отец не может воспротивиться желаниям моей матери, но она сама никогда не потребовала бы от него ничего, могущего пойти против его характера, его натуры, его идеалов... Следует смотреть на это как на симбиоз двух идеально подходящих друг другу существ. Связь дает ни с чем не сравнимую любовь и уверенность...

– Ты наверняка оказался разочарован, когда прочел мое имя...

– Ты даже представить себе не можешь, в каком я был отчаянии и ужасе... Но я без возмущений согласился и принял все, не пытаясь понять, почему у нас ничего не ладится... Я решил, что все дело в наших прошлых отношениях, в разнице наших личностей, в установленных тобой ограничениях... Вот только Дамблдор действительно прав – я тупо согласился, бездумно следуя традициям...

– Но?

– Но традиции хороши только тогда, когда мы понимаем их... По сути, для меня ничего не изменилось. Мы по-прежнему остались парой, где есть вейла и его партнер, и нам следует найти точку равновесия, гармонии, чтобы суметь быть счастливыми вместе.

Гарри впечатлился. После того, как он видел ярость блондина, когда тот узнал истинное положение вещей, гриффиндорец никогда бы не подумал, что он может выказывать такое спокойствие, такую зрелость суждений, такую ясность ума...

– То есть, ты не злишься на меня?

– Я на тебя и не сердился, Гарри. Я знал, что тебя тоже не поставили в известность. Ты не смог бы играть такую роль в происходящем фарсе, и с самого начала оказался бы против... Нет, ты такая же жертва, как и я... как все мы! Я злюсь на Дамблдора, который водил нас за нос! И все якобы для нашей же пользы! Да, конечно, результаты впечатляющи, но мне не нравится, что нас самих лишили права выбора. Я не говорю, что нынешнее положение вещей меня не устраивает, и не думаю, что предпочел бы сожалеть о неверном выборе, но все же... Как далеко этот старик способен зайти в своих манипуляциях, где граница между помощью и навязанным выбором?

– Понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду... Но все же не в этом разница между ним и Воландемортом... Да, Драко, Воландемортом. Тебя не должно пугать это слово. Дамблдор, например, называл его даже Томом – и ничего не случилось.

– То есть, ты все равно полностью веришь этому старому безумцу, так?

– Да, я все равно человек Дамблдора... Да, он тоже способен ошибаться. Он же просто человек, но намерения у него самые благие.

– Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад...

– Дамблдор исключение!

– Тем лучше! Но все же он заслужил расплату! Ему надо доказать, что нечего играть с жизнями других людей!

– Знаешь, если хочешь ему отомстить без особых последствий... у меня есть одна маленькая мысль...

И Гарри рассказал Драко свою идею.

– Хм, совсем неплохо, хотя мне бы хотелось чего-то посерьезнее...

– Так ведь это всего лишь не самая сильная насмешка, а не истинное отмщение. Если думать о чем-то более серьезном, то следует посоветоваться с отцом. Думаю, он сейчас тоже несколько настроен против своего ментора!

– Из тебя бы вышел неплохой слизеринец, Гарри!

– Таков был первоначальный выбор Распределяющей шляпы! – со смехом ответил гриффиндорец, не желая больше тайн между ними.

– Как? И почему выбор оказался другим?

– Мне сказали, что убийца моих родителей учился на этом факультете, и некого сильно раздражающего блондина, успевшего оскорбить моего первого друга, распределили туда же... Так что я упросил Шляпу направить меня на какой-нибудь иной факультет. Она уступила.

– Я и не знал, что подобное возможно... – произнес слизеринец, а затем тихо добавил: – Ты возненавидел меня с первого же дня, так?

– Так ведь и ты не спешил показывать свою лучшую сторону...

– Знаешь, мы, слизеринцы, не отличаемся от других учеников, просто каждый из нас скрывает свои устремления и мысли под маской, оберегая личное пространство...

– Как и Пожиратели Смерти...

– Прошу прощения? – возмутился Драко.

– Да, как Пожиратели Смерти! У меня складывается впечатление, что все последователи Воландеморта пошли за ним только лишь из-за страха оказаться отвергнутыми, а сейчас остаются с ним лишьо из-за угрозы смерти. Но едва кто-нибудь из них получает шанс вывернуться, он немедленно предает своего повелителя.

– Я вижу происходящее несколько иначе. Но все же могу сейчас сказать тебе, что в самом начале цели этой организации сильно отличались от нынешних. Я разговаривал с отцом, и его очень разочаровывает такой поворот событий. Он превозносил верховенство волшебников, а оказался рабом жаждущего неограниченной власти полукровки, не понимающего, что верность тоже нужно поощрять, и не наказаниями!

– Если бы все Пожиратели Смерти думали так, возможно, мы смогли бы легко добиться завершения войны.

– Как знать, – вздохнул блондин.

– Позже разберемся. А пока давай отдыхать. Может быть наутро в голову придут более здравые идеи.

– А ужин?

– Добби с радостью принесет нам перекусить.

И Гарри протянул руку, которую Драко без колебаний принял. Они дошли до постели, где с легким сердцем улеглись, собираясь насладиться моментами заслуженного покоя.

_На следующий день, во время завтрака._

Драко надменно прошел в двери Большого Зала. За ним со скромным видом следовал Гарри. Драко направился к слизеринскому столу, где занял всегда предпочитаемое место, даже не взглянув на своего вейлу, севшего рядом с ним.

Все в удивлении смотрели на происходящее, а больше всех изумился Дамблдор, с некоторой обеспокоенностью глядевший на юношей. Неужели он окончательно упустил контроль над ситуацией? Его беспокойство удвоилось, когда он увидел, как его подопечный подал завтрак своему партнеру, причем оный партнер что-то обсуждал с друзьями, выглядя более надменным, чем когда-либо ранее. Сам Гарри ел мало, опустив голову так, как будто бы на его плечи легли все горести мира. Да, что-то в плане пошло совершенно не так, как ожидалось!

Северус приподнял бровь и постарался спрятать улыбку. Его сын намного больший слизеринец, чем крестник, и если кто выдаст игру, то уж точно не он. Но как незаметно успокоить одного пылкого гриффиндорца, которого наверняка уже переполнил гнев? Дамблдор ведь только что объявил о возвращении профессора Лэбиуса и его сотрудничестве с профессором Стар.

– Малфоям нельзя доверять! Я же говорил тебе, Северус! Твой крестник явно собирается заставить его заплатить за все наши скрытничанья!

Зельевар только решил попытаться успокоить своего супруга, как тот глянул на него взглядом, полностью противоречащим смыслу его слов. Он тоже все понял! Гриффиндорец совсем не так глуп, как изображает... да он вообще-то намного коварнее, чем думалось Северусу раньше. И сейчас он тоже вступил в игру.

– Что поделаешь, Крис... Это только справедливое воздаяние...

– Гарри будет очень несчастлив!

– Зато он останется живым и в безопасности! Разве не это важнее всего?

Его любимый пробормотал что-то себе под нос и уткнулся в чашку с кофе. Северус тайком глянул на директора. Тот был мертвенно-бледен, даже чуточку зеленоват. Хорошо сыграно, мальчики!

Пытка продолжалась все утро. Гарри казался несчастнейшим из смертных, а Драко с уверенностью снова занял место Слизеринского Принца. Они собирались позже объяснить ситуацию своим друзьям, а сейчас месть приоритетна!

Альбус Дамблдор, казалось, почти неотрывно наблюдал за происходящим, опасаясь за своего Золотого Мальчика. Он выглядел ужасно обеспокоенным, к удовольствию всех тех, кем он бессовестно манипулировал. Северус надеялся, что этот проницательный старик не слишком быстро заподозрит обман...

Кто знает, как долго длилась бы игра, не вмешайся кое-кто, от кого такого даже не ожидали. Хотя оба юноши уже почти привыкли, что все не такие, какими пытаются казаться.

Во время обеда, к удивлению окружающих, Невилл Лонгботтом решительно уселся за слизеринский стол напротив Гарри, заявив:

– Я не собираюсь лишаться общества своего друга только потому, что он не сидит за столом своего факультета!

Затем он взялся за обед.

Гарри и Драко безнадежно пытались скрыть веселье, видя такую неожиданную помеху в выполнении их плана. Гриффиндорцы же восхищались мужеством Лонгботтома и в очередной раз пересматривали свое мнение о нем, опять приходя к мнению, что он по праву занимает место среди Красно-Золотых. Слизеринцы же расстроились, что никому из них так и не пришло ничего подобного, когда Драко пришлось оказаться за столом их врагов...

Воспользовавшись молчанием профессоров, не одобривших, но и не осудивших действий гриффиндорца, многие из учащихся так же решили поменять место обеда, устроившись рядом с теми, кто вызывал у них больше симпатии.

Северус несколько удивился. Сириус пришел в восторг. Но оба с неудовольствием увидели блаженную улыбку директора, которой тот встретил начавшееся смешение факультетов. Что же, придется отомстить в другой раз...

_В кабинете директора Дамблдора, вечером следующего дня._

Драко едва слышал слова, произносимые Дамблдором, хотя он внимательно слушал их во время первой церемонии. Иллюзии церемонии! Ничего общего с происходящим сейчас... Все внимание юноши было направлено на сияющего брюнета, ревностно держащего его за руки. Он был великолепен в своей мантии глубокого изумрудного цвета, отороченной серебром. Она просто невероятно подчеркивала его изумрудные глаза. Драко же облачили в аналогичное одеяния, только темно-серого с черным цветов. Юноши были очень красивой парой.

И гриффиндорец, и слизеринец решили все подготовить самостоятельно. В течение нескольких часов они просматривали каталоги, предоставленные Люциусом сыну в начале года, чтобы обойти условия, поставленные Гарри. Они приятно провели время, выбирая цвета, стиль, аксессуары. Много смеялись, часто обнимались и мало размышляли о будущем... хотя сейчас оно вырисовывалось намного отчетливее, чем когда на них обрушилась та чудовищная новость. Наконец-то между ними не было ни недоговорок, ни умолчаний, ни прямой лжи... Прочное основание, пригодное для создания здоровых взаимоотношений.

И вот теперь они тут, на этой церемонии, пожирая друг друга взглядами. Где-то далеко в прошлом остались и переполняемый подозрениями гриффиндорец, и выглядевший бесстрастным отчаявшийся слизеринец. Сейчас они произносили обеты с колебанием, но и со страстью двух влюбленных. Они еще не были готовы сказать о своих чувствах вслух, но в их взглядах читалось больше, чем могли сообщить слова.

Дамблдор завершил церемонию, сообщив юношам, что они могут поцеловаться. И Драко первый потянулся к Гарри, осторожно прикоснувшись губами к губам супруга. Обоим казалось, что они вернулись под сень ветвей ивы... Та самая магия мгновения... Как касание крыла бабочки... Гарри, закрыв глаза, чувствовал легкие прикосновения уже знакомой руки, ласково коснувшейся его щеки.

_В кабинете Дамблдора, в углу._

Эван не смог удержать свою маску холодности, глядя на юношей, страстно целующихся так, будто бы вокруг никого не было. Столько нежности, столько страсти, столько любви в простом поцелуе поразили его.

Что бы он ни отдал, чтобы оказаться на их месте вместе с возлюбленным всей его жизни... Но пришлось столкнуться с суровой реальностью. Ему никогда не осуществить своей мечты – Фенрир недоступен для такого бедного дурака, как он. А ведь Фенрир такой могучий, умный, харизматичный... Он поистине невероятная смесь двух сказочных созданий. А еще его волк требовал предназначенного для него партнера, и когда он его найдет, в Фенрире произойдет примирение волка и вейлы. Он примет свой истинный вид, наверняка став еще более соблазнительным. И как же тогда Эвану, несчастному ничтожному человеку, даже не способному привлечь к себе его взгляд, соперничать с его истинным избранником? Как ему соперничать с конечно же великолепным творением всевышнего, которому предназначена любовь Фенрира Грейбека? Как оттеснить конечно же безукоризненно прекрасное существо, избранное сделать счастливым не менее редкое создание?

Эван устал творить бесплодные химеры своих мечтаний. Наверное, следовало поставить крест на своей невозможной любви...

Фенрир смотрел на своего волчонка. Он не испытывал ни сожалений, ни ревности. Он принял правильное решение и сейчас был счастлив за юного блондина. Все пришло в норму, и в поцелуе, подаренном Драко своему партнеру-вейле, читалась вся испытываемая им любовь. И созерцание этого поцелуя заставляло оборотня мечтать.

Что бы он ни отдал, чтобы оказаться на их месте вместе с возлюбленным всей его жизни... Но пришлось столкнуться с суровой реальностью. Он вздохнул. Волк требовал партнера... Вот только где его искать? И тем более как сделать так, чтобы за личиной чудовища тот увидел в нем жажду любви? Он даже понятия не имел, кто это... Хотя... В своих сновидениях он видел каштановые волосы. Но как же этого признака мало!

Отведя взгляд от нежной сцены, он глянул на своего друга, стоящего рядом. Вздрогнув, он застыл, заметив растрепавшиеся каштановые волосы. В голову внезапно полезли воспоминания – слова Дамблдора, странные речи Эндрю Розье и совершено непонятные действия Эвана – восхищение, жертвенность, постоянное присутствие рядом, смущенные взгляды... Все смешалось. Фенрир нахмурился. А что если предположить?.. И тут все вдруг стало понятным. Как же он мог оказаться таким глупцом, таким слепцом!

Сглотнув слюну, он думал о внезапной холодности мужчины, когда они как-то вечером разговаривали. Он подробно излагал Эвану планы нахождения партнера своих снов и даже попросил помощи в завоевании оного... Эван наверняка должен был почувствовать себя преданным. Мерлин, как же ему тяжко пришлось! Сначала Драко, затем разговор! Теперь он намного лучше понимал, какой кошмар мог присниться Эвану ночью. Возможно ли сгладить последствия своей глупости, своей слепоты? Волк внутри его утверждал, что да.

Оборотень медленно потянул руку и осторожно сжал ладонь Эвана, чем конечно же привлек его внимание. Удивленный, мужчина печально глянул на него, но мгновенно спрятался за своей холодной маской. Такой холодной и безучастной, что оборотень поспешил отпустить его руку.

Эван удивился, почувствовав прикосновение. Почему Фенрир сделал это? Почему ему стало так больно от безобидного жеста? Как же тяжело... Пытаясь скрыть свое отчаяние, Эван взглянул на мужчину и застыл. Черты лица Фенрира выглядели расслабившимися, более спокойными, отчего он казался менее агрессивным. Неужели начались изменения? Он нерешительно посмотрел на оборотня, сам не замечая, как смягчился его собственный взгляд. Правильно ли он понял его действия и желания? Неужели он... Жаль... Он хотел бы воспользоваться порывом Фенрира, броситься в его объятия и жить только ради ночей пылкой любви, о которой он так давно мечтал... Но он не хотел оказаться всего лишь мимолетным увлечением, капризом. Он не хотел оказаться отвергнутым, когда появится истинный избранник! Ни за что! Он и так потерял уже все! Но по крайней мере у него останется чувство собственного достоинства, пусть этого так мало для самоуспокоения...

– Эван...

– Не надо, Фенрир, прошу... – его голос сорвался.

Церемония завершилась. Партнеры исчезли, чтобы подтвердить свою связь. Остались только их семьи и приглашенные, собирающиеся отметить заключение их союза, теперь уже счастливого союза.

Эван опустил глаза. Он встал и направился к камину.

Взяв летучий порох, он бросил его в огонь, произнеся «Площадь Гриммо, 12», и исчез в зеленом пламени. Наверное, никто так и не осознал произошедшую трагедию личного масштаба. Никто? Может быть и так...

Ремус, который, не отрываясь, следил за персонажем своих самых страшных кошмаров, оказался взволнован такой невероятной сценой. Что же произошло между этими двумя? У него сложилось впечатление, что Розье хотел бы заполучить этот ужас в шерсти в список своих побед, а сам рассматриваемый ужас относился к его желаниям с высокомерным равнодушием. Но вот сейчас все виделось иначе. Постаравшись абстрагироваться от личностей обоих, он призвал на помощь всю свою проницательность, так восхищавшую его родных и знакомых.

Розье только что осадил Грейбека, который, видимо, попытался сблизиться с ним. Понимать кого-либо из Пожирателей сложно. Их вечные маски вместо лиц не позволяли откорректировать стратегию сближения. Уж кому-кому, а Ремусу такое было известно – пообщался с Беллой! Итак, пара Пожирателей... В общем, нормальное общение между ними почти невозможно.

Ремус думал, продолжая наблюдать за до сих пор застывшим Грейбеком. Да, вполне возможно... Розье сбежал, сумев не привлечь к себе внимания. И правильно, он прекрасно знал, что оборотни не слишком любят обращенные на них взгляды и праздный интерес... Ремус сам таков... Но сейчас он, не отвлекаясь, продолжал размышлять. Вспомнилась реакция Розье на площади Гриммо, его внимательное отношение к «Ирен», его агрессия в ответ на раскрытие личности так называемой девушки, почти незаметные знаки внимания, каждый день расточаемые им Грейбеку, его восхищенные взгляды... Он был влюблен! Влюблен в Грейбека! Но тогда к чему это поспешное бегство, когда оборотень, наконец, обратил на него внимание? Правда, Грейбек с момента разговора с Дамблдором вел себя так странно... Ну да, он же сейчас в поиске партнера... Вот только слова Дамблдора... О, так его партнер был у него же под самым носом, а он даже не заметил его! И, кажется, сейчас сам Грейбек осознал свою ошибку. Вот только слишком поздно! Похоже, ранее Грейбек умудрился попросить у Розье помощи в будущем убеждении предполагаемого партнера принять оборотня, в результате чего заставил мужчину окончательно пасть духом. Кому понравится оказаться третьим лишним! И потому ничего удивительного, что Грейбека только что оттолкнули, как воплощенное зло.

Наверное, Ремусу стоило порадоваться неудаче своего врага. Возможно, он мог бы даже посмеяться над ним. Такие недоразумения и путаницы случались не каждый день. Но сейчас он чувствовал только жалость, видя его страдания... Пришлось старательно убеждать самого себя, что происходящее – не его проблема. Они сами разберутся! Он отвел взгляд от застывшего в ошеломлении мужчины и огляделся, обращая внимание на остальных собравшихся. Белла, прижавшись к нему, с наслаждением пила сок. Сириус приобнял Северуса, и оба они беседовали с Малфоями. Дамблдор... Дамблдор смотрел на всех, пряча за очками блестящий взгляд, а в бороде веселую улыбку. Ремус вздрогнул. Этого человека стоило опасаться. Никогда не знаешь, что он в тайне ото всех подготавливает... Он продолжил свое наблюдение. Вот только тут к нему подошла Нарцисса.

– Ремус...

«Ремус?» Похоже, мир действительно стал с ног на голову!

– Я хотела бы, как будущая свояченица, первой поздравить тебя с грядущим радостным событием, ожидающем вас с моей сестрой.

Ремус покраснел. Обе женщины тихо рассмеялись над смущением мужчины.

– Спасибо, Нарцисса... Я... Мы еще никому не сообщали о добрых вестях. Ты наверняка догадываешься о причине...

– Скоро, я надеюсь, мы сможем спокойно жить, действуя по своему разумению.

Ремус и подумать не мог, что эта женщина способна на такое ласковое обращение. Всегда ли она была такой, или же... _«Или что, Луни?»_ Он взглянул на свою спутницу. Все же люди намного сложнее, их действительно трудно с полной уверенностью разделить на «хороших» и «плохих». Чаще всего они – смесь и того и другого, а иногда... зачастую одна сторона перевешивает другую, сказываясь на принятии решений... или навязывая их. Оборотень снова обвел взглядом присутствующих. Кто бы мог подумать... Сириус и Северус, Белла и он сам, Нарцисса и Люциус, Драко и Гарри, Фенрир и... Ремус, будто бы сам того не осознавая, пробормотал:

– Да, бежать за ни в чем неповинными детьми, чтобы покусать их, конечно же легко. Но вот поспешить за любовью всей своей жизни, чтобы выпросить прощение, оказывается намного труднее! И мужества нужно намного больше!

Слова младшего волка вывели Фенрира из оцепенения. Задетый за живое, он рванулся к камину, чтобы догнать мужчину, который наверняка забился в свою комнату, чтобы хандрить в одиночестве. Следовало непременно разобраться с произошедшим недоразумением!

Ремус глянул на свою возлюбленную, смотревшую на него с восхищением. Он и сам удивился, что решил помочь своему врагу в устройстве его личной жизни. Да, все круто изменилось! И тут он услышал тихий смех. Развернувшись, он увидел директора, с удобством устроившегося в кресле. Похоже, он был полностью доволен происходящим. О нет! Просто невозможно! Старик не мог предвидеть его тираду! До ее произнесения Ремус и сам не знал, что сказать!

Альбус Дамблдор заговорщицки подмигнул ему и обратил внимание на свою корзинку со сладостями.

_В комнате вейлы и его партнера._

Едва прибыв в комнату, юноши шагнули друг к другу.

– Драко... – с легким беспокойством произнес Гарри.

– Не тревожься, Гарри. Я буду очень нежным и внимательным. И, без хвастовства, потому что это не мой стиль, я покажу тебе, что такое настоящее удовольствие.

Его фраза заставила юного брюнета нервно засмеяться. Драко был таким... Драко!

– Ты сможешь повторить все то, чему я научу тебя, на мне потом, позже... я буду твоей добровольной жертвой...

– То есть ты не собираешься оставаться доминирующим партнером?

– Нет, Гарри, я же говорил тебе. Ты должен доверять мне. Я твой партнер, тот, кто будет защищать тебя, даже с риском для собственной жизни, тот, кто сделает тебя счастливым. А ты вейла, тот, кто утолит все мои желания, тот, кто будет любить меня, что бы я ни сделал... Так написано в старых книгах, стало традицией, но...

– Но?

– Но я не собираюсь больше бездумно следовать традициям. Один раз я поступил так, и больше не желаю повторения! И вообще, плевать на традиции! Гарри, я люблю тебя, кем бы ты ни был! Тогда, под плакучей ивой я уже знал это! И мне просто хочется, чтобы ты разделял мои чувства...

– Даже не знаю... Мне хорошо, когда ты рядом. Мне нравятся наши поцелуи, нравится прикасаться к тебе, но... как мне отличить желания вейлы от своих собственных?

– Ты чувствуешь, что тебя раздирают противоречивые ощущения?

– Нет, я просто немного сбит с толку всем тем, что мы недавно узнали. Хотя не я один... Фенрир тоже. Дай мне немного времени, чтобы освоиться с узнанным. Все же я не так привычен к традициям магического мира, как ты.

– Тогда не спеши... Хотя о нравах и обычаях волшебников мы поговорим в другой день. Сейчас у нас другая цель – наша брачная ночь!

– Согласен...

– Тебе придется полностью сосредоточиться, потому что завтра утром я проверю, хорошо ли ты усвоил преподанный урок! – шутливо сообщил блондин.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. Любовь безмерная... Абсолютное доверие... Придвинувшись к своему партнеру ближе, он расстегнул застежки своей длинной мантии и позволил одежде соскользнуть на пол. Блондин сглотнул. На Гарри под мантией не оказалось ничего, даже нижнего белья.

– Выгляжу ли я вейлой, жаждущей утолить любое желание своего партнера?

Драко ответил не словами. Он притянул стройное тело своего вейлы к себе и накрыл его губы жадным поцелуем. Гарри приоткрыл рот, позволяя его языку вторгнуться на знакомую территорию, любимую территорию. И когда их языки танцевали в своем нежном танце, их руки тоже не отставали. Ладони Драко ласково скользили по гладкой коже брюнета, а Гарри старался освободить своего блондина от его одеяния, внезапно оказавшегося невероятной помехой.

Наконец избавившись от мешающей ткани, брюнет прикоснулся к молочной коже блондина. А тот неожиданно прервал свои поцелуи, пожелав иного – и теперь последовал цепочкой поцелуев вниз по телу возлюбленного, спускаясь ко второй своей любимой территории. Или все же первой? Все зависело от его настроения...

Он подул на головку, заставляя дернуться член и вызывая стон его владельца. Нежно опрокинув Гарри на постель, он начал доказывать, что выражение «бросать из жара в холод» между любовниками не является чем-то неприятным. Влажный жар и прохладное дыхание оказались невероятным сочетанием, и стоны брюнета только подтверждали это.

Драко скользнул языком по члену любимого, а затем спустился дальше, пройдя по мошонке, и еще дальше, к пока еще нетронутому ласками местечку. Гарри напрягся. Блондин поднял глаза, встретив обеспокоенный взгляд брюнета. Он улыбнулся ему нежно, но очень уверенно. Гарри, помедлив, расслабился, снова вернув свою голову на подушку. Абсолютное доверие... Драко решительно продолжил свои действия. И мужество гриффиндорца оказалось вознаграждено – ощущения были просто невероятны, смесь удовольствия и озноб предчувствия новых наслаждений...

Отвлекая влажной лаской, Драко добавил и пальцы. Он осторожно пытался расслабить мышцы входа в тело, продолжая языком исследовать сокровенное местечко Гарри. Гарри сначала даже не почувствовал проникновения, а затем палец продвинулся глубже. Это оказалось приятно, но не более того. Добавился второй палец... придя на помощь первому. Все еще немного болезненно, однако и приятно тоже, особенно если чуточку расслабиться... А затем более сильное ощущение поразило его. Драко уже целенаправленно касался места, вырвавшего вскрик у его застенчивого гриффиндорца. А тот не понимал, что с ним сейчас происходит. И все, чего ему сейчас хотелось, – это испытывать то странное, но такое приятное ощущение. Блондин, видя неосознанный отклик своего возлюбленного, добавил третий палец. Брюнет сначала чуть поморщился, а потом запрокинул голову, издавая слабые гортанные вскрики, заставлявшие Драко просто изнывать от желания. Но торопиться он не собирался, продолжая свои интимные ласки. Гарри должен быть очень хорошо подготовлен, ему не надо чувствовать даже малейшего неудобства... Но вопреки всему нетерпеливый гриффиндорец сам прервал его, хватая за плечи и притягивая к себе.

– Еще! Драко! Я хочу большего!

– Какая живость! – с ласковой насмешкой произнес слизеринец. – А партнер должен постараться спасти своего вейлу в любых обстоятельствах!

Гарри улыбнулся, вжимаясь своим пахом в пах Драко.

– Вот только, похоже, партнер горит невероятным желанием, и вейле долженствует удовлетворить его! Даааа!

Шутка оказалась весьма кстати. Блондин воспользовался тем, что брюнет чуть отвлекся, чтобы начать свое осторожное проникновение. Вот и самое трудное позади. И юноши прижимались друг к другу, Драко покрывал Гарри поцелуями, стараясь отвлечь от боли и ожидая, когда его тело привыкнет к ощущению члена Драко внутри. Брюнет нерешительно двинулся, давая разрешение. И Драко начал вечное, как мир, движение. Туда-обратно в тело своего возлюбленного... Гарри сначала вцепился в его плечи, потом его пальцы соскользнули на спину блондина... наверняка там завтра обнаружатся следы его пальцев и ногтей.

Драко подхватил его ногу и забросил ее себе на плечо, что позволило ему проникнуть в Гарри еще глубже. Гарри ответил на это долгим стоном. Чуть расслабившийся Драко продолжил свои движения с еще большим энтузиазмом.

Драко целовал и ласкал Гарри при каждом своем движении, а тот несвязно бормотал ему нежные слова. Он отпустил ногу гриффиндорца, чтобы получить больший доступ к его коже, чтобы по-настоящему слиться с ним... и конечное наслаждение вырвало у них долгий слитный крик.

С трудом переводя дыхание, Драко поднял голову от шеи своего возлюбленного, в которую уткнулся лбом. Он хотел видеть его глаза. Хотелось еще раз убедиться, что Гарри тоже наслаждался, но сказать он ничего не успел. Гарри заставил его онеметь всего лишь поцелуем и словами:

– Я люблю тебя, Драко...

_В гостевой комнате, в особняке Блэков._

Эван в тоске метался по своей комнате.

Нет! Нет! Нет! Он не станет мимолетный увлечением, развлекающим Фенрира, пока не соизволит появиться истинный избранник! Ведь не Эвану же суждено вытеснить из души оборотня равнодушие, вызвать в нем любовь под всеобщими умиленными взглядами! Никогда! Никогда! Никогда! Но... но он не мог противиться своему любимому! Он ничего не сделает, чтобы помешать им соединиться, несмотря на то, что даже мысль о подобном вызывала желание крушить и убивать! Он просто кипел от ревности! Но это же Фенрир... Фенрир, которому столько пришлось вынести, которого не раз отвергали, которого ненавидели...

Мужчина душераздирающе вздохнул. Оборотень заслужил, чтобы и ему улыбнулось счастье... И не важно, что не с Эваном! Эван постарается выжить, например с помощью сына, постарается хотя бы закрыть рану, которой наверняка никогда окончательно не исцелиться... Вот только смириться не получалось. И Эван рухнул на постель, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя.

В дверь постучали, заставляя Розье вздрогнуть. Он вскочил, но отзываться на стук не торопился. Однако дверь все равно открылась, и Фенрир проскользнул внутрь. Эван застыл.

Оборотень не знал, с чего начать. Просто извиниться? Попытаться объяснить свою слепоту? Показать свои чувства? Чувствуя ком в горле, он приблизился к тому, кого ранил своим недостатком проницательности. Их взгляды встретились. Никогда раньше он не видел такого страдания в глазах этого мужчины, и, Мерлин знает, как же это оказалось мучительно! Как можно суметь замучить кого-то почти до безумия, даже не подозревая об этом? Казалось, никаких слов, никаких объяснений недостаточно, чтобы унять такую боль...

Фенрир начал медленно, осторожно приближаться. Когда он оказался на расстоянии всего лишь в несколько сантиметров от истерзанного мужчины, даже не шелохнувшегося за миновавшие мгновения, то преклонил перед ним колено. Он осторожно взял Эвана за руки и прижался к ним лицом. Через несколько секунд он, собравшись с мужеством, поднял голову, и его наполнившийся сожалениями взгляд встретился с растерянными глазами Эвана. Но тот немедленно опустил веки. Фенрир выдохнул:

– Прости...

Эван не шелохнулся. Не стоит надеяться, если не хочешь оказаться разочарованным!

Фенрир встал и обхватил лицо Эвана ладонями. Он начал осыпать его осунувшиеся черты легкими поцелуями, раз за разом повторяя свое «Прости».

Эван все еще не позволял себе шелохнуться. Он не осмеливался поверить в реальность происходящего, а когда слезы вырвались из плена закрытых век, оборотень поймал губами каждую жемчужинку печали, будто бы старался стереть свои ошибки. Первого же приглушенного всхлипа Фенрир не выдержал. Он обнял Эвана, прижимая к себе так крепко, как будто от того, удержит ли он его, зависела его жизнь. Рыдания сначала усилились, а затем начали стихать, пока окончательно не умолкли. Фенрир с невероятной осторожностью гладил спину и волосы мужчины.

Неужели это еще один сон? А если реальность, и в глазах его вечной фантазии он действительно видел взгляд, наполненный сожалением и любовью? Что же делать?

Желания тела навевали темные мысли. И, похоже, все же правильные мысли. _Carpe__diem__!_ Да, именно так... «Лови момент»... Нужно воспользоваться моментом! Что с того, что завтра он окажется в одиночестве! Завтра будет завтра. Намного хуже просыпаться в своей одинокой постели, изнемогая от неудовлетворенности.

Он вскинул голову, как-то успевшую опуститься на мощное плечо оборотня, и нерешительно скользнул губами по шее сначала вниз, а затем вверх, к жарким устам. Обоих уже трясло от возбуждения. Руки Фенрира чувственно огладили спину Эвана и добрались до впадинки у затылка. Пальцы зарылись в каштановые пряди. Шелковистый язык миновал барьер зубов и начал дразнить язык партнера, вызывая огонь в чреслах.

Рука потянула за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад, и губы оборотня покинули рот Эвана, заинтересовавшись рисованием влажных узоров на чувствительной шее. Эван затаил дыхание, наслаждаясь сладостной пыткой, не способный думать о чем-то ином, не касающемся невероятных ощущений, открытых ему оборотнем. Чудесно... Восхитительно... и это только начало...

Фенрир на миг отстранился, чтобы схватить свою палочку и наложить Колопортус и Силенцио. После этого он вновь припал к трепетному рту Эвана глубоким поцелуем, прижимая мужчину к себе в крепком объятии. Эван почувствовал могучую эрекцию оборотня. И тут внезапно вспомнился кошмар, несколько остужая его пыл. Следует ли предупредить любимого, что у него в жизни были только женщины? Что в отношениях с мужчинами он остался девственником? Если конечно не считать снов и фантазий...

Почувствовав, как его будущий любовник вдруг напрягся, Фенрир прервал поцелуй. Приручить мужчину... Заставить его довериться... Быть внимательным... Быть очень нежным в их первую ночь...

Оборотень осторожно спустил с плеч Эвана уже расстегнутую черную мантию. Ткань легко соскользнула вниз, и ее мягкий шелест, когда она коснулась пола, только подстегнул желание. Он неспешно расстегнул рубашку, которую ожидала та же участь, и открыл бледную кожу. Оборотень поспешил покрыть эту кожу поцелуями. Одна из его ладоней осмелилась скользнуть в брюки Эвана, освободив его член и начав медленные движения, вызывая сдавленный стон. Ускорив свои движения, Фенрир с удовольствием услышал, как стон перешел в сдавленные вскрики. Он чувствовал, что Эван близок к оргазму, и тогда он снова замедлил свои движения, старательно унимая пыл. Он хотел, чтобы они достигли пика вместе... С обескураживающей легкостью подхватив мужчину на руки, он понес его к постели, уложил его. Взмахом волшебной палочки он избавился от оставшейся на нем и Эване одежды.

Опираясь на руки, Фенрир навис над своим будущим любовником и заглянул в его глаза в поисках хотя бы намека на отказ. Нерешительность, доля страха, но только не неприятие... Склонившись, он прикоснулся губами к соску Эвана и начал играть с уже затвердевшим от возбуждения маленьким комочком плоти.

Эван от невероятных ощущений даже забыл, как дышать. Когда он почувствовал, как палец Фенрира коснулся его губ, то приоткрыл рот и начал чувственно сосать его, прекрасно видя, с каким желанием оборотень глянул не него, перед тем, как приняться за еще не тронутый лаской сосок. Один за другим к пальцу во рту присоединились сначала второй, а затем и третий. И после этого, покрытые слюной, они спустились вниз, прокладывая путь к его анусу. Вот один из них начал ласкать колечко мышц, вход в его тело, вызывая в Эване волну дрожи, а затем он без колебаний проник внутрь.

– Фенрир... – выдохнул Эван.

Мужчина напрягся. Фенрир на несколько мгновений остановился, позволяя телу Эвана привыкнуть, а затем возобновил движение пальца туда-сюда, проникая все глубже, пока...

– Фенрир! Фенрир! Фенрир! – закричал Эван, выгибаясь.

Останавливаться сейчас никто не собирался – колебаний больше не было, и Фенрир прижал Эвана к постели, все более уверенно продолжая свои движения. Вскрики Эвана заглушил пламенный поцелуй, отвлекая от проникновения второго пальца. Но Эван все равно немного сжался. И тогда вторая рука Фенрира накрыла его член, заставляя забыть о всяком неудобстве, вызванном третьим пальцем. Эван уже не осознавал ни времени, ни места. Сейчас он чувствовал только руки, ласкавшие его, пальцы, касающиеся точки истинного удовольствия внутри него...

Пальцы покинули его тело, оставляя голодную пустоту, но рука оборотня уже направила набухший член к нежному входу. Фенрир приподнялся на локтях, желая видеть выражение лица своего любовника. Он не хотел навредить ему, не хотел причинить ему боль... Никогда... когда головка его члена коснулась промежности Эвана, мужчина снова напрягся. Фенрир припал к губам Эвана, а затем прошептал:

– Расслабься... Я буду очень нежен. Я войду очень медленно, давая тебе время привыкнуть... ели хочешь, можешь перевернуться на живот. Эта поза уменьшит возможную боль...

– Нет! Я... Я хочу видеть тебя... – ответил мужчина... такой нерешительный, но такой страстный!

Фенрир улыбнулся и несколькими легкими поцелуями усыпал сжавшиеся в опасении губы. А затем он начал медленное проникновение. Да, конечно, некоторая болезненность чувствовалась, но возбуждение от давно ожидаемого момента оказалось много сильнее, и Эван просто вцепился пальцами в спину Фенрира, желая ускорить его вторжение. Мышечное колечко окончательно поддалось, и оборотень с громким стоном проник глубоко в тело своего партнера, своего, отныне и навсегда.

Затаив дыхание, оба мужчины смотрели в глаза друг другу, пока Эван, подавшись вперед, не подтвердил, что готов продолжать. И снова Фенрир сначала стал нежно целовать его, прежде чем начал свои движения. Сперва Эван прикусил губу, стараясь сдержать крики удовольствия, но движения Фенрира все же заставили его потерять контроль, и теперь каждый удар вызывал громкое подтверждение удовольствия, к восторгу оборотня, ускорившего темп.

– Фенрир! Да! Фенрир! Сильнее! – умолял Эван.

Да, тут достаточно было только попросить... Фенрир с удовольствием подчинился желанию своего любовника. Не стало бесстрастного Пожирателя Смерти! Не стало застенчивого, почти незаметного друга! Кричащий под ним мужчина просто излучал страсть. Он протестовал, стоило только замедлить движения, он извивался в жажде прикосновений, и руки его все крепче стискивали волосатое тело Фенрира, стараясь сильнее прижать к себе. Его ноги обвились вокруг талии оборотня, так же пытаясь вжать его в себя. Оказавшийся несколько ограниченным в движениях, Фенрир стал двигаться более резко и неровно, но судя по вскрикам его возлюбленного, такое тоже пришлось Эвану по вкусу. Несколько раз изменив угол проникновения, он наконец добился от Эвана беззвучного воя, переполненного удовольствием. Вот оно! Фенрир теперь двигался так, чтобы попадать именно в то самое чувствительное местечко, заставляющее мужчину полностью потерять голову.

Эван почти тонул в блаженстве. Все было просто невероятно. Поцелуи Фенрира, его дыхание, касающееся кожи... Член, пронзаемый огнем от трения тел... Прижимающее его к постели тяжелое тело Фенрира, заставляющее просто плавиться при каждом движении... как будто тело самого Эвана жаждало раствориться в Фенрире, стать с ним единым целым!

Но вдруг Фенрир застыл, глядя в его глаза загоревшимся желтым огнем взглядом. Сердце Эвана пропустило удар, все тело обожгло холодом ужаса. Опаять кошмар? Нет! Нет! Он закрыл глаза, ожидая пробуждения, предчувствуя горькое одиночество.

Но ничего подобного не произошло. Теплые губы коснулись щеки у уха, и послышался шепот:

– Эван?

Он открыл глаза, взглянув на встревожившегося оборотня. Пара слезинок покатилась по его щекам, и он не мог остановить их.

– Эван, в чем дело?

– Почему ты остановился? Собираешься исчезнуть, оставив меня с моими фантазиями, снами и кошмарами?

Фенриру все стало понятно. Тот кошмар! И наверняка он не единственный...

– Нет, Эван... – постарался он успокоить Эвана, продолжая его целовать. – Я тебе хотел сказать, что...

Он замялся. Его глаза сейчас сверкали особенно ярко, и Эван прекрасно понимал, что в этот миг волк в Фенрире находится так близко к человеку, как подобное возможно только во время полнолуния... И он его не отторгал!

– Ты отныне и навсегда мой! – прорычал волк так хрипло, что заставил мужчину под ним содрогнуться.

Эван не отвел взгляда. Сейчас он ликовал. Крепче стиснув Фенрира в своих объятиях, он уверенно ответил:

– Да, я твой, отныне и навсегда!

Волк вновь скрылся в глубине сознания Фенрира, успокоенный, – ведь его партнер, его бета принял его.

Сердце Эвана колотилось. Он все еще не мог поверить. Это он был партнером Фенрира! Это он оказался избранником! Реальность оказалась намного лучше его фантазий!

Фенрир потряс головой, как будто бы стараясь вырваться из пучины задумчивости. Он встретился взглядом с Эваном. И во взгляде мужчины он прочел любовь и обожание. Казалось, он действительно в восторге. Осознав, он улыбнулся уже намного свободнее. Их союз сейчас был полностью подтвержден. И Фенрир продолжил танец страсти, и его обнимали руки и ноги его возлюбленного. И оборотень входил и выходил в тело своего беты с совершенно новым, невероятным чувством. Ведь этот мужчина был поистине его.

Крики и стоны слились в невообразимо прекрасной музыке страсти. Рука Фенрира скользнула между их телами, лаская эрекцию Эвана в ритме движений своих бедер. В ответ Эван сильно укусил его за плечо, ногтями полосуя спину, в которую вцепился, как будто бы она оказалась для него единственной ниточкой, связывающей его с реальностью. Завершение было так близко... Фенрир почувствовал, как сжались вокруг его члена внутренние мышцы Эвана, как сам Эван выгнулся в пароксизме страсти, и тоже излился в тело своего партнера.

– Эваааааан!

Понимая, что это плод его фантазий, Эван все равно чувствовал, как будто бы внутри его разливается жар. Или же это просто так ощущалось осознание, что его любимый выкрикнул его имя? Он чуть ослабил свои объятия, и тут же Фенрир перекатился на спину, не выпустив его из своих рук. Они оба переводили дух, наслаждаясь спокойными соприкосновениями тел после недавнего безумства страсти. Оборотень осторожно и ласково проводил пальцами по спине Эвана. И не ногтями, больше похожими на когти, а подушечками пальцев. Эван даже представить себе не мог, сколько в этом мужчине оказалось нежности и мягкости... Он улыбнулся, пряча улыбку во впадинке между плечом и шеей Фенрира – у него впереди вся жизнь, чтобы лучше узнать его.

Когда член Фенрира выскользнул из тела Эвана, тот застонал. Неужели он причинил ему боль? Он ведь не сдерживался, но ему действительно показалось, что Эван не возражал и даже сам того требовал. Продолжая ласково гладить своего партнера, он тихо спросил:

– Тебе не больно?

– Нет... не очень. Но все же думаю, что сидеть мне будет несколько трудновато, – ответил Эван с юмором, стараясь успокоить встревожившегося оборотня... да и себя тоже. И тут же могучие руки Фенрира опрокинули его на постель, уложив на живот. – Фенрир?

– Чшшшш, ты мой партнер, и я должен позаботиться о твоем благополучии.

Эван решил не противиться. Он чувствовал, как Фенрир поднялся на колени, возвышаясь над ним. Его ладони раздвинули ягодицы, и Эван почувствовал сначала теплое дыхание, а затем нежный язык начал ласково касаться несколько пострадавшего отверстия. Он вздрогнул. Влажный язык касался осторожно, а дыхание охлаждало нежную кожу. Стона он сдержать не сумел.

_«Это мой партнер, и он заботится обо мне...»_

Какое приятное лечение... Его веки сомкнулись, и он предоставил Фенриру полную свободу действий. Но вот «исцеление» подошло к концу, и руки, до того разводившие ягодицы, стали разминать мышцы, поднимаясь по спине к шее, пока не добрались до затылка.

_«Это мой партнер, и он заботится обо мне...»_

Расслабившийся Эван задремал. Он еще почувствовал, как рядом с ним лег Фенрир, частично накрывая своим телом, и даже услышал его слова... но может быть они ему приснились?

– Я люблю тебя, Эван...

_Кабинет Дамблдора._

Альбус взял очередную конфету. Аааах, порывы юности!

_Зал заседаний штаб-квартиры Ордена Феникса... Он же кухня дома Блэков на площади Гриммо!_

Альбус тихо хихикал. Все остальные бросали недобрые взгляды на Гарри и Драко. Ну как же! Тут столько народа собралось, а они ведут себя так! Драко же продолжал гладить котенка, удобно устроившись на коленях своего вейлы.

Все собравшиеся Уизли, Гермиона, Грозный Глаз Грюм и Ремус встревожено посматривали на Гарри, обеспокоенные его восхищением своим слизеринцем.

Малфои и Белатрикс смотрели с холодным возмущением, потому что Драко занимался такими глупостями перед всеми собравшимися.

Северус время от времени стрелял взглядами в Сириуса, чтобы не допустить даже попытки сотворить нечто аналогичное.

Блондин встретил неодобрительный взгляд отца. Как же ему хотелось иметь достаточно мужества, чтобы ребячливо показать язык! Он осторожно глянул на мать, а та вдруг подмигнула ему... Да, стоило предвидеть, не зря же она рассказывала ему о своей собственной точке зрения на обязанности партнера вейлы. Он обратил внимание на своего крестного. Лицо того не выражало ни малейшей эмоции, но Драко верил, что в его взгляде заметил насмешливый огонек.

– Ну и что мы ждем, в конце-то концов? – не выдержал Аластор.

– Не хватает двоих новичков, друг мой... – спокойно ответил Альбус.

– Кого? Все уже тут, даже те, кого тут быть не должно! – рявкнул старый аврор, недобро глянув на Белатрикс, отчего Ремус заворчал.

– Аластор... – неодобрительно потянул директор.

В дверь несильно постучали, и Фенрир с Эваном постарались как можно незаметнее войти в помещение. Зря пытались!

– Они? Нет, ты только подумай, Альбус, да сейчас тут больше Пожирателей Смерти, чем нормальных людей!

– Аластор! – на этот раз не выдержала Молли. – Северус всегда был на нашей стороне!

– Да, спасибо за всех остальных... – прошептал Драко Гарри, который хихикнул, снова привлекая недобрые взгляды.

– Что же, раз нет возможности избавиться от подозрительных персон, то стоит хотя бы выгнать отсюда мешок с блохами! – продолжил находящийся не в духе старый аврор.

Потти зашипел на него, как будто бы поняв оскорбление.

– Ооо, Аластор! Сириус вообще-то у себя дома. И может делать тут все, что захочет! – ядовито сообщил Северус.

Все старательно попытались спрятать смешки, не желая навлечь на себя гнев надувшегося владельца дома.

Рон с удивлением понял, что преподаватель зельеварения может шутить. Сейчас он мельком видел мужчину с другой стороны. Таким, каким его описывал Гарри...

Северус торжествовал. Он сумел несколько разрядить атмосферу. А самое главное, сейчас Сириус не думает о том, как бы усесться на колени одного достойного зельевара, то есть самого Северуса Снейпа!

– Вообще-то я говорил о коте! – бросил старый аврор, единственный из всех не понявший шутку.

– У Потти прав здесь находиться больше, чем у кого бы ни было! – воскликнул Драко. – Он, по крайней мере, поймал шпиона Воландеморта!

Аластор раздраженно фыркнул и замолк.

– Этот котенок не мешает нам, даже наоборот... Что же, сейчас, когда мы попили чаю, давайте перейдем к нашим вопросам. Ах да, кое-что еще... Эван...

– Да? – настороженно отозвался тот.

– Хорошо спалось?

Эван тут же покраснел. И еще больше его смутил хитрый взгляд старого директора. _«Что ему известно?»_

– Х... Хорошо... А что?

– Мне показалось, что у вас двоих есть одна очень важная новость, которую вам нужно сообщить нам...

_«Но как этот старый безумец узнал?»_

Фенрир поспешил на помощь.

– Да, Дамблдор! И все остальные тоже! Я сообщаю, что нашел своего партнера в лице Эвана Розье! Никаких рефлексий! Скажу лишь, что нет никого настолько слепого, как тот, кто не желает видеть! И... из-за своего состояния я часто закрывал глаза на чувства остальных...

– Поздравляю вас, дети мои! Для нас всех случившееся просто великолепно. Объединившиеся сильнее обычных, одиноких. Только любовь победит!

Северус поднял очи г_**о**_ре. Директор снова за свое! Собравшиеся, обменявшись несколькими веселыми или уничижительными взглядами, снова вернулись к обсуждению.

Пока Альбус рассказывал о своих планах, Фенрир встретился взглядом с Ремусом.

Почти незаметный благодарящий кивок...

Беззвучное подтверждение...

И больше ничего.

Альбус, продолжая свою речь, улыбался, выглядя еще более эксцентричным, чем обычно... Все шло именно так, как он хотел!

Когда директор рассказал о списке хоркруксов, который обнаружил Фенрир, все озадаченно застыли. Тишину нарушил Эван.

– Значит, у Темного Лорда семь хоркруксов, которые делают его практически непобедимым... – глухо резюмировал он.

– Не совсем так. Нужно уничтожить хоркруксы, и тогда он окажется уязвим. Но при этом не стоит забывать, что Воландеморт весьма могущественный волшебник...

Как будто бы о таком можно забыть!

Альбус заговорил снова:

– Но есть и хорошие новости. Ведь два хоркрукса уже уничтожены, а у меня находится еще один, который осталось только разрушить.

– И какие уничтожены? – поинтересовался Артур.

– Дневник, так любезно подброшенный Люциусом в котел Джинни Уизли, был уничтожен Гарри.

Все с удовольствием насладились видом побагровевшего Люциуса Малфоя... особенно его супруга.

– И?

– И сам Гарри...

– О Мерлин, нет!

– Без паники, дети мои! Я же сказал, он уже уничтожен!

– Но как? Ведь то, что содержит кусок души, не может уцелеть после его уничтожения! – сказала Гермиона.

– Согласен. Но вспомните – Гарри же на несколько минут умер! – заметил старик, поворачиваясь к юношам.

И снова всем удалось полюбоваться редчайшим зрелищем – покрасневшим как рак Малфоем.

– Случившееся во время погони на метлах могло оказаться трагедией, но... Видимо у нашего юного Спасителя оказался еще один шанс. Мне бы очень хотелось посмотреть на лицо дражайшего Тома, если бы он узнал, что именно его хоркрукс спас Гарри!

Альбус тихо захихикал, глядя на ошеломленных волшебников. А они не понимали, как он мог смеяться над чем-то подобным.

– Вы назвали уничтоженные. Значит, осталось еще пять? Может быть вы назовете их? Возможно кто-нибудь из нас видел их в поместье Реддлов... – промолвила Нарцисса.

– Может быть, в самом деле... Итак, в списке кольцо Нарволо Гонта, находящееся сейчас у меня, медальон Слизерина, чаша Хаффлпафф, диадема Рейвенкло и Нагини, змея Воландеморта.

Это имя до сих пор заставляло людей содрогаться, даже если собравшиеся и начали постепенно привыкать.

– Чаша Хаффлпафф находится в моем сейфе в Гринготтсе. Сам Лорд доверил мне ее... – возбужденно сообщила Белатрикс.

– Диадема Рейвенкло у нас... – вмешался Люциус. – Драко достал ее из Выручай-комнаты по моему приказу. Таковым было его задание Лорда, доказательство верности...

– Успешное, – с насмешкой заметил Северус.

– Значит, остался только один, потому что Нагини всегда находится рядом со своим хозяином... – подвел итог глава Ордена Феникса, довольный ходом событий.

– Думаю, я знаю, где медальон, – раздался тихий голос.

Все повернулись к Эвану.

– Он у Долорес Амбридж...

– И как же нам забрать его у этой мегеры? – вздохнул Артур.

– Легко. Она неравнодушна ко мне. Я могу зайти к ней, когда ни пожелаю.

Раздалось недоброе ворчание. Польщенный такой явной ревностью оборотня, Эван с улыбкой добавил:

– И я могу так же легко избавиться от этого. Она жутко боится волшебных существ...

По комнате разнесся звонкий смех находящихся тут учащихся.

Наверное, окажись Альбус в одиночестве, он бы с удовольствием сплясал фламенко прямо на кухонном столе, но в присутствии остальных членов Ордена Феникса такой поступок даже для него оказался бы совершенным безумием.

– Отлично, дети мои! Отлично! Я так и знал, что наше сотрудничество поможет нам в решающей битве!

Даже Аластору пришлось смириться с тем, что у него в голове возникли мысли о том, как им повезло, что эти мерзкие предатели оказались на их стороне...

– Предлагаю вам принести их сюда и избавиться от всех вместе этим вечером. Кстати, только Гарри может сделать это, не опасаясь, что те части души попытаются его уничтожить. Ты готов, мой мальчик?

– Эммм... да... Но вы уверены?

– О да!

Отвернувшись от продолжающего сомневаться юноши, директор обратился к Фенриру.

– А ты готов к предстоящему завтра судебному заседанию против Фаджа?

– Да!

– Мы все будем присутствовать, на случай, если что пойдет не так... Кроме вас, Нарцисса и Люциус. Вам нужно будет проследить, что происходит в Литтл-Хэнглтоне. Северус? Зелье уже готово?

– Да, но...

– Прекрасно! Дети мои, мы на пути к победе, и последняя битва близка, как никогда! Гарри, с помощью любви ты победишь это существо, в котором не осталось уже ничего человеческого, даже имени!

Гарри застонал в спину Драко.

– Да как мне вообще победить кого-то настолько сильного? Ну есть у меня любовь, и что? Что я должен сделать? Неужели если я подойду к нему и сообщу, что люблю его, он тут же превратится в славного дедушку? У меня не хватит сил на его убийство! И... и... я собираюсь убить... убить кого-то...

Он должен был убить... Даже когда он в первый раз услышал пророчество, его беспокоило это требование... Он не хотел делать такую мерзкую вещь, не хотел отнять чужую жизнь...

– Всему свое время. Не волнуйся, поверь мне. Всему свое время, – начал успокаивать его директор.

Гарри вздохнул и чуть расслабился. Он все же доверял директору, – констатировал Северус с... а кстати, с каким чувством? Ведь сам зельевар тоже доверял Дамблдору. Что же, значит, с растерянностью.

_Поздний вечер в том же зале заседаний Ордена Феникса._

Дом ненаносимый, ненаходимый... и, что важнее всего, звукоизолированный! Что бы сказали магглы... да и волшебники тоже, увидев или услышав, как потоками льются там сливочное пиво и огневиски, и вопят от радости собравшиеся?

Хоркруксы были уничтожены!

Казалось, от осознания успеха на собравшихся нахлынуло безумие. Но ничего страшного! Даже звука не покинуло стены этого дома, и в будущем никто даже не сумеет упомянуть о происходящем тут. Как-никак многим еще следовало поддерживать свою репутацию на должном уровне!

_В усадьбе Реддлов в Литтл-Хэнглтоне._

Воландеморт так же ликовал. Он тоже получил свой шанс! Кончина Мальчика-Который-Выжил была близка...

_На следующий день, в Министерстве. Визенгамот, большой зал магического суда._

Амелия Боунс, одна из немногих женщин, достигших власти в магическом мире, председательствовала на заседании. По ее правую руку находился Скримджер, глава аврората, слева – Долорес Амбридж, назначенная наблюдателем за соблюдением законности. Вот объявлено об открытии заседания, далее последовала длинная речь Дамблдора, поясняющая дело против Корнелиуса Фаджа.

– Что скажете в свою защиту, господин Министр? – поинтересовалась миссис Боунс.

– Не виновен, мэм, – приторно ответил тот.

Притворщик торжествовал. У него сейчас на руках оказалось достаточно карт, чтобы наконец сбить спесь с этого старого придурка, постоянно крадущего его славу!

– Что же! Опросим свидетелей. Альбус?

– Вызываю Ремуса Люпина, Аргуса Филча, Северуса Снейпа, Эвана Розье, Криса Лэбиуса и конечно же саму Ирен Фрейкберг...

– Простую, мэм.

– И почему?

– Этим свидетелям нельзя выступать в суде.

– Поясните, пожалуйста.

– Мистер Люпин – оборотень. Я не согласен, чтобы подобное существо пыталось что-то говорить обо мне.

Всеобщее покашливание. Приглушенное рычание заинтересованного.

– Мистер Филч – сквиб, получающий жалование у Дамблдора. Он сделает все, чтобы отблагодарить его за данную работу в магическом мире.

Шепотки по всему собранию. Ворчание старого завхоза.

– Мистер Снейп, так называемый шпион Ордена, все еще жив, так кто нам скажет, что он не двойной агент?

Согласный кивок главы аврората. Ледяной взгляд Мастера Зелий...

– Мистер Розье – Пожиратель Смерти! Пусть он предъявит свою руку, и сами убедитесь!

Ругательства со стороны нескольких членов Визенгамота. Сам Розье чуть передернулся.

– Мистер Лэбиус, он же Сириус Блэк! Опасный преступник, беглец из Азкабана, воскрешенный с помощью черной магии, использованием которой так славится его семья!

Возгласы удивления и испуга. Взгляд загнанного зверя со стороны анимага.

– И самое восхитительное на закуску!

На лице Фаджа заиграла садистская улыбка. Он кивнул репортерше, яростно строчившей что-то в глубине зала. Ведь сейчас у нее наконец появилась истинная, не натянутая сенсация!

– Ирен Фрейкберг, сиречь Фенрир Грейбек под оборотным. Кровожадный монстр, терроризирующий население нападениями на детей!

Все выхватили волшебные палочки.

Побледневшие орденцы чувствовали себя в ловушке. Как это ничтожество смогло узнать все это? Их план провалился, они оказались в весьма затруднительном положении. Все глянули на Альбуса.

Старик выглядел совершенно спокойным. Он неспешно выдвинулся вперед.

– Спокойно! Спокойно! Опустите палочки! Нет никакой опасности... Амелия, я все сейчас объясню.

– Это в ваших интересах, Альбус.

– Я хотел бы напомнить собранию, что оборотни тоже полноценные волшебники. Таким образом прошу уважать права Ремуса Люпина на высказывание в магическом суде. Аргус Филч – полностью отвечает за свои слова и действия, и на него никто не влияет. Хотя в качестве доказательства для всех вас в этом лишь мое слово... Северус Снейп, как и Эван Розье – шпионы, члены Ордена Феникса. В чем вы сможете сами убедиться, задав вопрос под Веритасерумом. Что же касается Криса Лэбиуса, он действительно Сириус Блэк, однако он не мог прийти под своим истинным именем, чтобы предоставить вам доказательство своей невиновности. А я могу! Мы собирались дождаться завершения нынешнего дела, чтобы начать процедуру оправдания, но раз пришлось упомянуть это сейчас, то пожалуйста – смотрите!

И Альбус бросил крысу прямо к ногам секретаря суда... Перси Уизли...

– Но это же моя крыса! Какая у нее связь с происходящим?

Взмах палочки – и крыса превратилась в человека, вызвав у членов суда возгласы удивления. Тело Питера Петтигрю, того, о ком все думали, что он давным-давно погиб!

– Вот тот, кто предал Джеймса и Лили Поттеров! И именно он виновен в смерти двенадцати магглов 31 октября 1981 года!

– Я поверю вам, Альбус, но мы все это еще проверим потом, когда закончим нынешнее разбирательство.

– Таковым было мое первоначальное намерение, моя дорогая!

– А она?

– Да, конечно. Это действительно Фенрир Грейбек, но Корнелиус Фадж напал на него, когда не знал его истинную личность... И он тоже работает на Орден Феникса.

– Вот уж невидаль! – бросил Министр. – Через несколько минут он нам заявит, что Темный Лорд сам работал на Орден Феникса себе на вред!

– Корнелиус... Я ручаюсь за этого человека. Кроме того, Гарри Поттер, если того пожелает суд, тоже будет свидетельствовать в его пользу.

– Вы же не думаете, что можно верить малолетнему лжецу, жаждущему выставить себя напоказ! Тому самому, кто воскресил своего крестного с помощью черной магии! Он же будущий черный маг, вот почему он так хочет избавиться от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть! Он хочет стать на его место! Да вы только посмотрите на него! Он уже окружен Пожирателями Смерти и прочими преступниками! И вообще, как вейла он оказался под влиянием своего партнера, Драко Малфоя! А вы сами знаете о жажде власти этого благородного семейства!

Фадж ухмылялся, видя, как побледнели жертвы его слов. О, он сейчас контролировал все и был даже не на шаг, а на много шагов впереди! Он лучше Дамблдора, и скоро избавится от всех, кто ему мешал! Лорд конечно же будет им доволен и позволит пожизненно занимать пост Министра!

В зале суда повисла тишина. Как же резко все тут поменялись ролями. Сейчас Фадж выдвинул обвинения, и Дамблдору нужно было защищаться! Так что все сейчас ждали ответа с его стороны.

– Что за чушь, Корнелиус? – поинтересовался Дамблдор.

– Чушь? Я приготовил сферу обнаружения вейл. Красный цвет означает вейлу, зеленый – партнера, а голубой – всех прочих!

– И?

– И она докажет вам все мои слова! Мистер Поттер, прошу, пройдите этот тест!

– А кто нам докажет, что это не ловушка Вы-Знаете-Кого? – с яростью воскликнул Аластор.

– Уймите свою паранойю, Грюм! Вы сейчас говорите с Министром магического мира! – резко прервал его главный аврор.

Самоуверенный полный мужчина шагнул вперед и протянул свою сферу Мальчику-Который-Выжил. Тот, побледневший, бросил на старого директора вопросительный взгляд и получил в ответ кивок. Юноша взял сферу. Фадж смотрел на них с садистской улыбкой. Вот только улыбка сползла с его лица, когда сфера загорелась зеленым.

– Нет! Это не правда!

Он вырвал сферу из рук Поттера и сунул ее стоящему рядом Малфою. Сфера покраснела. Это было невозможно! Он был уверен в своей информации! Ах да! Дамблдор! Фадж ненавидяще уставился на источник всех своих проблем.

А юные партнеры едва сумели спрятать охватившие их удивление и облегчение. Они не поняли, почему сфера показала не ожидаемый результат, но это выручило их. Сейчас оба юноши тоже смотрели на директора.

Альбус ласково улыбнулся.

– Каждый может ошибаться, Корнелиус...

– Вы! Вы! Вы!..

Казалось, мужчину сейчас апоплексический удар хватит. Альбус же в глубине души был невероятно доволен – он по-прежнему оставался самым предусмотрительным! И зелье изменения аур, которое он заставил сделать Северуса, оказалось поистине маленьким чудом. Неизвестное даже такому мастеру, как Северус, оно ни у кого не могло вызвать ни малейшего подозрения! Приятно оказаться настолько предусмотрительным, приятно остаться самым великим манипулятором всех времен!

– Что же вы, друг мой. Будьте разумным, не противоречьте суду. Вы же знаете, вам не выиграть тут, смиритесь.

И вообще, сейчас Альбус вел себя невероятно снисходительно, что злило Фаджа больше всего на свете!

– Амелия? Каково ваше решение?

– Я не могу принять настолько серьезное решение в одиночку. Мне нужно посоветоваться с членами совета. Мы вернемся через несколько минут.

Женщина встала, за ней последовали и все представители Визенгамота, присутствующие на данном суде. Вернулись они через несколько минут.

– Итак, мы решили начать судебное разбирательство. Все ваши объяснения будут проверены в конце заседания.

На губах Альбуса заиграла удовлетворенная улыбка.

– Но при этом мы отклоняем показания свидетелей, поскольку проверки еще не было.

Не менее удовлетворенная улыбка появилась и на губах Фаджа.

– Господин Министр, сейчас, когда суть дела была изложена, прошу рассказать вашу версию, не принимая во внимание факты, взволновавшие этот суд.

– Дамы и господа, да, я немного грубо обошелся с этой так называемой женщиной... Но знайте, я сделал это во имя всеобщего блага! Я узнал мистера Розье, Пожирателя Смерти, и думал только об одном – узнать как можно больше информации у его шлюхи!

– Вы пытались изнасиловать меня! – не выдержав, взревел Фенрир.

– Для меня вы были просто уличной девкой на содержании у чудовища, но уверяю, если бы я тогда знал, кто вы на самом дела, еще большее чудовище, я бы не стал платить своему информатору за дополнительные сведения!

Понадобились совместные действия Эвана и Ремуса, чтобы помешать Ирен-Фенриру броситься на мерзавца.

– То есть это не было попыткой изнасилования, господин Министр? – спросила Амелия Боунс.

– Конечно нет! Это было запугивание, должное вызвать страх в этой мелкой сучке, чтобы в ужасе она ответила на мои вопросы. Я все-таки джентльмен, мэм. И никогда бы не повел себя так с истинной леди...

Перо Риты Скитер вдруг застыло над пергаментом. Ее уже просто мутило от наглого вранья этого извращенца. Но она возобновила свою работу. Все же она должна была написать статью!

– Что-нибудь еще добавите? Альбус?

На этот раз директор почувствовал неловкость. Такого хода событий он не предусмотрел. Он посмотрел на орденцев. Все они опять побледнели. Похоже, Министра им не свалить. Только если доказать, что Фадж – Пожиратель Смерти, но сейчас выдвинуть такое обвинение невозможно...

– Что же, в данном случае я не могу поддержать ваше обвинение против Корнелиуса Фаджа. Нападение можно считать просто стечением обстоятельств, а не попыткой изнасилования.

Фадж лучился триумфом, но в зале решение Амелии Боунс встретили тяжелым молчанием. Женщина, помолчав, заговорила снова:

– Вы признаетесь неви...

– Стойте!

Все развернулись туда, откуда раздался возглас, прервавший вердикт судьи. Рита Скитер, сжав кулаки, вскочила. К дьяволу статью!

– Стойте! Нет там никакого стечения обстоятельств, и господин Министр кто угодно, но только не джентльмен! Он... Он меня изнасиловал!

– Что вы говорите, бедняжка? Вы уже совсем обеспамятели. Вы же сами бросились мне в объятия, желая получить место в «Пророке». И кто меня осудит, если я согласился помочь несколько легкомысленной девушке получить место через постель! Я ведь тоже мужчина...

Рита уязвлено вскинула голову. Он унизил ее перед всем этим респектабельным собранием.

– Нет! Как вы смеете...

– Тц-тц-тц! Вы иное кричали в моем кабинете, и не «нет» звучало из вашего рта... – прервал ее мужчина приторным голосом и сально подмигнул.

– Я...

Рита не знала, что сейчас сказать. Втоптанная в грязь, она не могла сдержать слез стыда.

– Вот видите... Небольшое недоразумение, маленькая ссора, и эти девки жаждут отомстить так, чтобы как можно сильнее ударить!

– Не думаю, Корнелиус...

Долорес Амбридж? Не только у Гарри челюсть отвисла от изумления.

– Вас не слишком тревожила необходимость заставлять меня оказывать вам некоторые... любезности... когда я была молодой... – горько сказала женщина.

– Так сейчас вы таковой не являетесь! Сейчас вы бывшая любовница, разочарованная, в не самом удачном возрасте, решившая навредить мне!

Фадж злился и начинал нервничать. У обвинения ведь по-настоящему ничего против него не было, если бы только эти две дуры замолчали!

– Тогда вы были весьма смелы и жаждали власти. И вы сделали все, чтобы попасть в мою постель! Вспомните, как вы трясли своим декольте, вспомните свои коротенькие юбочки под длинными мантиями! Что поделаешь, если женщины считают, что могут достигнуть власти, действуя под столом и на столе! Что я могу сделать?

Шокированная Амелия смотрела на Фаджа с яростью, разгорающейся все сильнее и сильнее. Ой! Кажется, только сейчас Фадж сообразил, что допустил ошибку.

– Многие женщины на самом деле некомпетентны, но не все, конечно же!

Долорес смотрела на него с ненавистью. Когда все началось, она была всего лишь стажеркой, а он уже достиг поста секретаря Министра. Он много раз насиловал ее, заставив молчать угрозами обвинить в распущенности, непростительной в то время... да даже в наши дни... И с каждым разом она погружалась все глубже в депрессию, а та вела к обжорству и одиночеству. Последствия отразились на ее теле увеличением веса, вот только все же таковое было только к лучшему, ведь из-за изменения форм этот мужчина оставил ее, чтобы взяться за другую добычу. Но этот мерзавец окончательно отвратил ее от прочих мужчин. Она ожесточилась, стала желчной, и здоровье у нее оказалось подорвано... Сейчас, тридцать лет спустя, он исполнял свою угрозу. Крепко сжимая ладонями подлокотники, она в ярости стискивала зубы. Он еще получит...

Фадж презрительно осматривался. Никто не посмел вмешаться в его сведение счетов, которым, если честно, все же не место на публичном суде!

– Давайте вернемся к обсуждаемому делу! Хватит уж посторонних высказываний! Визенгамот не место заниматься копанием в моем грязном белье! – триумфально выкрикнул Фадж.

Не слишком охотно Амелия должна была огласить решение. Она понимала, что проблема много глубже, но вот доказательства, к сожалению, не настолько весомы...

– Нет уж, напротив, давайте все же перетрясем грязное белье! – вмешался Перси Уизли. – Вы слишком долго заставляли меня молчать! Довольно!

– Перси, сиди спокойно, или же...

– Или же что? Вы расскажете моей семье, что я оказался для вас чем-то вроде закуски между двумя очередными маленькими секретаршами? Что же, все уже сказано! Вы больше никогда не сможете заставить меня подчиниться вашим извращенным играм!

Перси нашел взглядом своих родителей. Да, конечно, ему было стыдно, но он больше не мог так. Но в глазах его матери он прочел только печаль. И ладони Молли легли на рот, не давая вырваться крику. А во взгляде отца горела гордость, гордость за проявленное мужество, достойное истинного гриффиндорца. Сейчас они понимали, почему он предпочел затаиться, почему на лице его воцарилась невыразительная маска, почему он стал таким недоверчивым ко всем... Они думали, что сын изменился из-за обуявшего его честолюбия, но, как оказалось, им руководил страх! Как же они ошиблись, отвернувшись от него в такое тяжелое время! Из-за этого человека они чуть было не потеряли своего ребенка!

– Я вырву вам глаза! Я оторву вам яйца! Выродок! Мерзкий извращенец! Пустите меня! Я его кастрирую!

Молли, удерживаемая Артуром и Северусом, просто обезумела от ярости! Фадж же затрясся, как осиновый лист. Эта женщина пугала его больше, чем оборотень, находившийся совсем рядом.

– Миссис Боунс, – снова заговорил Перси, – я предоставлю вам список девушек и юношей, подвергшихся насилию со стороны этого человека, но он все же не полный, ведь я работаю в Министерстве не так долго!

– Благодарю вас, мистер Уизли. Благодарю за проявленное мужество. Но думаю, как только разразится скандал... я рассчитываю на вас, мисс Скитер...

– Конечно, мэм! – поспешила ответить журналистка, не в силах сдержать радость – и месть, и шокирующая статья!

– Спасибо. Итак, как только разразится скандал, жертвы сами придут свидетельствовать...

Все члены Визенгамота, собравшиеся в этом зале, смотрели на будущего экс-Министра с презрением. Но как же такое могло длиться так долго? Почему никто не осмелился пожаловаться? Что же, следует обратить больше внимания на общение и доверие в Министерстве.

Фадж паниковал. Он оказался в ловушке. И Альбус смотрел на него с насмешливой улыбкой... Нужно одержать верх над этим старикашкой! Пусть ему будет больно! Нужно унизить публично! Ведь есть еще запасной выход!

– Корнелиус Фадж, вы отстранены от выполнения своих обязанностей до тех пор, пока не будет внесена полная ясность в это ужасное дело. И уверяю вас, я очень разочарована и сожалею, что оказалась в числе тех людей, кто поставил вас во главе нашего мира... Аврор Тонкс, аврор Шеклболт, пожалуйста, арестуйте мистера Фаджа!

Авроры шагнули вперед и наложили магические узы на вспотевшего от страха мужчину.

Члены Визенгамота начали вставать со своих мест.

Долорес Амбридж вздохнула. Казалось, она только что сбросила с плеч всю тяжесть тех тридцати лет. Она собиралась начать новую жизнь... Она уже подходила к двери, когда ее остановило чье-то осторожное покашливание. Кто-то решил посмеяться над ней? Резко развернувшись, она ошарашено застыла, увидев хогвартского завхоза. Выпрямившись, будто бы палку проглотил, он с запинкой пробормотал:

– Леди... Может быть вам нужен эскорт в это трудное время?

Она ошеломленно смотрела на этого мужчину, так плохо сохранившегося для своих пятидесяти лет... почти как она. И почему бы не начать новую жизнь прямо сейчас?

– Вам нравятся чай и кошки?

– Я просто обожаю чай, а мое домашнее животное – очаровательная кошка!

Долорес улыбнулась. Филч галантно подал ей руку, и женщина приняла ее.

– Благодарю за предложение помощи. Галантные мужчины так редки в наши дни...

– Учтивость уходит. Уверяю вас. Я живу в школе и прекрасно вижу упадок хороших манер...

– Ничто не сравнится с точным выполнением правильных распоряжений!

– Именно это я не устаю повторять директору, но он слишком добр, слишком мягок! Ах, как бы мне хотелось...

Остальной разговор затерялся в коридорах...

Рита Скитер проследила за их уходом. Даже эта розовая жаба уже успела найти себе кого-то по вкусу. Она вздохнула и встрепенулась. Не время отчаиваться, у нее на руках статья года! Нет, статья века, хотя ее еще надо написать!

Журналистка думала, что только она обратила внимание на удивительную пару, но Ремус и Белатрикс тоже все заметили, и смотрели на происходящее со смесью отвращения и веселья. Мужчина наклонился к своей возлюбленной.

– Скажи, а Рабастан все еще один?

– Да...

Белатрикс подняла голову и встретила озорной взгляд. Нет! Если он действительно подумал именно то, что ей показалось! Но тут она расхохоталась. А почему бы и нет?

В то же время Перси подошел к своим родителям и братьям, тепло поприветствовавшим его.

– Ох, мой Перси, почему ты нам ничего не сказал?

– Мне слишком стыдно было в первый раз, мама, а потом я совсем ожесточился. Я запутался...

– Сейчас все будет в порядке, – успокаивающе отозвался отец.

Все с гневом глянули на арестованного Фаджа, стоящего между аврорами. И вдруг мужчина садистски ухмыльнулся. Только что Гарри Поттер взял в руки ту самую сферу, что показывала вейла или партнер взявший ее. Фадж крикнул:

– Победа за нами!

И Гарри Поттер под испуганными взглядами исчез...

Сириус бросился к мерзавцу и затряс его, вопя:

– Ты куда его отправил, проклятый предатель?

– Туда, где все будет окончательно решено! Лорд будет доволен и освободит меня!

Фадж безумно захохотал. Северус схватил его за левую руку и задрал рукав. Все вскрикнули. На коже чернела метка!

_Тронный зал усадьбы Реддлов._

Дезориентированный Гарри прибыл в мрачный зал.

– Приветствую, Гарри! Как мило с твоей стороны самому прибыть ко мне!

Повернувшись, Гарри увидел, что оказался перед лицом Воландеморта и десятка Пожирателей Смерти, направивших на него свои палочки...


	28. Глава 28: Восстановление

_**Глава 28: Восстановление**_

_В Министерстве. Визенгамот, большой зал магического суда._

– Это был портключ! – восклицал Грюм, мечась по залу. – Никто не слушает меня, когда я напоминаю о постоянной бдительности!

– Аластор, передохни от упреков! Нам сейчас нужнее решение, а не поиски виноватых! Гарри сейчас в опасности!

Спокойствие Альбуса Дамблдора куда-то пропало, в его глазах сейчас горело беспокойство, что только увеличивало страх присутствующих. Отчаяние читалось на их лицах... даже на лице у обычно бесстрастного Мастера Зелий.

– Мы должны спасти его! – со слезами вскрикивала Молли.

– Но куда нам отправиться? Мы не знаем, куда его унесло этим портключом! – отозвался Артур.

– И этот паразит Фадж полностью свихнулся! Он смеется, не останавливаясь ни на миг, время от времени выкрикивая, что его господин прославит его, ведь именно он доставил Мальчика-Который-Выжил! Иного от него добиться не получается! – констатировал Ремус.

– А началось все с нас...

Все развернулись к Эвану, единственному казавшемуся спокойным здесь.

– А ведь он прав... – прищурилась Белатрикс. – Фадж сказал, что отправил Гарри к Лорду... После бегства Фенрира и Эвана Лорд решил сам контролировать все прибытия и отбытия в имение... Значит, единственное место, куда в имении Реддла можно аппарировать или явиться с помощью портключа, – Тронный зал.

– И вас это успокаивает? – ошарашено спросил Сириус.

– Да. Ведь теперь мы точно знаем, где он, и можем подумать над планом спасения...

– Если только он уже не мертв! – рявкнул паникующий анимаг.

– Нет, не так быстро... – поспешил вмешаться Альбус. – Тому захочется покрасоваться, наслаждаясь своей победой, страданиями того, кого он считает единственным препятствием, мешающим завоевать мир. Так что это дает нам небольшую отсрочку.

– О да, вы нас превосходно успокоили, Альбус. ОН пока не убьет Гарри, ОН просто будет его мучить! – с ядовитым сарказмом прошипел Мастер Зелий.

– И каковы предложения, директор? – спросил Рон, вошедший вместе с Гермионой в зал суда по завершению процесса только для того, чтобы с ужасом увидеть исчезновение Гарри.

– Выступить на его позиции и всем вместе атаковать! И чем быстрее – тем лучше! – агрессивно предложил Фенрир, вернувшийся в естественный облик и восстанавливающий свою одежду.

– На этот раз я с ним полностью согласен! – кивнул оборотню Аластор.

– Слишком рискованно! Воландеморт может нас засечь и убить Гарри до того, как мы сможем разрушить защитные барьеры... – поспешил уточнить глава Ордена Феникса с таким серьезным выражением лица, которого до того никто и не видывал.

– Пожирательница говорила, существует возможность аппарировать прямо в место, где окопался этот подонок!

– Белатрикс, Аластор! Белатрикс! Мы не знаем этого места! Не знаем плана зала! Не знаем расстановку сил! Пока мы сориентируемся, многих уже убьют!

– У Пожирательницы появилась одна идея... – прошипела Белатрикс, испепеляя старого аврора взглядом. – Предлагаю отправиться туда разведчиком, так, как будто бы я поспешила сообщить о происходящем Лорду. А сама тем временем обрушу защиту...

– У тебя не хватит времени. Лорд наверняка заподозрит что-то и убьет тебя, даже не задумавшись! – вмешался Северус. – Предлагаю привести туда Фенрира, как пленника. Это даст тебе больше времени, да и союзник тоже окажется под рукой.

– Хорошая идея! Его внимание наверняка будет отвлечено мною, – согласился Фенрир, довольный, что окажется на острие атаки.

– Тогда и я иду с тобой! – настойчиво бросил Эван, схватив своего партнера за руку. – А двое пленников оправдают второго человека в конвое! Согласен, Северус?

– Дааа... – вздохнул Мастер Зелий, бросая взгляд, способный заморозить ад. – Нас там будет четверо, а если учесть Гарри, Нарциссу и Люциуса, то семеро.

– Тогда и я пойду с вами!

Драко тоже решил не оставаться в стороне. До сих пор он стоял, не проронив ни звука, сожалея, что не сумел защитить своего вейлу, что сам отдал ему проклятую сферу, причину всех бед!

– Это слишком опасно, Драко...

– Северус, вы критиковали меня за покорное следование событиям и воспитанию... Что же, теперь я сам принимаю решение. И мое решение – принятие активного участия в этой войне! Как партнер я должен защитить своего вейлу! И сгорая в любовном безумии, я должен спешить на помощь любимому! Так что я тоже иду с вами, как пленник. Воландеморт... Да, я произнес его имя... конечно же пожелает поразвлечься, пытая меня, чтобы больнее ранить Гарри. Это даст еще немного времени...

С изумлением он увидел в устремленных на него глазах восхищение.

Северус гордился своим крестником. Какое мужество! Казалось, в нем не осталось страха... Но как же он стал неосторожен!

– Значит, там вас будет восемь... Точнее, дееспособных семь... – резюмировала Гермиона.

– Нет, отцы Винсента и Грегори всегда поддерживают отца. Они полностью доверяют ему и пойдут за ним, что бы он ни решил.

– То есть, девять дееспособных бойцов...

– Может быть и больше... Мой деверь совсем не в восторге от Лорда с тех пор, как тот убил его брата, – добавила Белатрикс, и ее голос дрогнул.

Ремус незамедлительно шагнул к ней, стараясь успокоить. Северус тут же продолжил вместо нее:

– Если мы докажем наше превосходство, то можем рассчитывать на отступничество Эйвери, постоянно попадающего под горячую руку Лорда... Думаю, он сейчас остается с ним только потому, что у него метка на руке...

– Как и у прочих, Северус... – добавил Эван.

– Да, точно. Конечно, то, что я сейчас скажу, всего лишь мои предположения, но Нотта наверняка удерживает страх за сына, а Мальсибера – за супругу. Алекто и Амикус Кэрроу каждый раз дрожат друг за друга, боясь повторения судьбы Лестранжей. Остались только Руквуд и Долохов. Не знаю, что держит их, но они все же слизеринцы. И если карта ляжет иной стороной, они предпочтут примкнуть к нам. Что насчет прочих, кого в усадьбе не окажется, мы решим их судьбу потом, после победы.

– Какой оптимизм, Северус! – с восторгом воскликнул Дамблдор.

– Просто подошло время окончательного выбора, и мы сбрасываем маски. Сейчас или все... или ничего!

– Что же, нужно сказать, у нас неплохие шансы. Ведь все изменилось. Появились иные союзы. Лорд вообще почти сошел с ума. И он окончательно забыл о первоначальных целях созданной им организации. Итак, первоначальная наша задача – выжить! Следим друг за другом, чтобы избежать ненужных жертв. В том ужасном месте можно только так.

– То есть все равно никакой определенности... – шепнула с тоской Гермиона. – Как жаль, что сейчас мы можем реально выставить только десять против десяти, а не девятнадцать против одного!

– Но все, же план кажется возможным... – выдохнул Артур. – А мы, оставшиеся, будем снаружи, ожидая, пока падения защиты.

– Значит, сейчас время решающей битвы? – глухо спросил Рон, побледнев так, что веснушки стали намного ярче по контрасту.

– Да, милый... Это наша последняя битва... каким бы ни оказался ее итог...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_В Тронном зале усадьбы Реддла._

Гарри с удивлением осмотрелся. Он попал в ловушку. Фадж, этот... Нет, не стоит грубить, даже мысленно! Отвратительный Фадж превратил свою сферу в портключ! И сейчас Гарри оказался тут, перед лицом своего злейшего врага.

Что-то зашевелилось у него за пазухой. Опустив глаза, он с удивлением встретил зеленый взгляд на маленькой черной лохматой головке. Потти! А он и позабыл о нем за так быстро меняющимся ходом событий. Драко с чего-то решил, что им нужно примириться, и только по его желанию Гарри сам устроил котенка у себя на груди, спрятав под мантией. Просто прекрасно! В общем, можно чуть подкорректировать описание происходящего – он вместе с котенком стоит перед Воландемортом и одиннадцатью Пожирателями Смерти. Паниковать бесполезно, да? Даже в самых страшных своих кошмарах он не видел такую ужасную ситуацию! Хорошо хоть звереныш не рвался на свободу...

Он с молчаливой уверенностью, которую на самом деле не испытывал, уставился на Воландеморта.

– Что же... Что же... Теперь ты, наконец, осссознаешшшь превосссходссство Темного Лорда, Гарри, – помпезно заявил суррогат человека, с удобством устроившийся на троне.

– Конечно... Вот только Салазар Слизерин давно умер, и мое осознание ему ни к чему!

Воландеморт опасно сощурился.

Вот ведь! Злить психа – не самая лучшая идея, но сдержаться не получилось.

– Посссмотрим, оссстанешшшься ли ты таким же оссстроумным под моим Круциатусссом!

Голос был таким холодным, что юноша просто почувствовал охвативший присутствующих страх... А когда он постарался незаметно осмотреться, то ему показалось, что руки Пожирателей Смерти, сжимавшие волшебные палочки, подрагивают.

– Ты ничтожество, Гарри, просссто ошшшибка, воссспользовавшшшаяся удачным ссстечением обссстоятельссств...

_«Ну-ну, сам поживи у Дурслей, тогда и говори об удачном стечении обстоятельств!»_

– Ты сссовсем не герой! Ты ссслишшшком юн, ссслишшшком мал, ссслишшшком хил, ссслишшшком ссслаб...

_«А ты слишком болтлив!»_

Гарри смотрел на Пожирателей Смерти, пока мерзкое создание рассыпало оскорбления. В глазах Пожирателей, тех, с кем он встречался взглядами, он видел только страх. А ведь их тут одиннадцать, а Воландеморт один. Так почему они продолжают бояться его? Какое-то движение на полу привлекло внимание юноши. Между последователями Воландеморта проползла Нагини, глянув на них холодными глазами. Вот оно что, они больше боялись именно эту ужасную тварь, это было заметно по их инстинктивным, едва заметным попыткам отшатнуться вопреки желанию сохранить неподвижность.

Застыв, подобно статуям, Пожиратели Смерти ждали окончания речи своего повелителя, которое означало, что пришла пора смерти Мальчика-Который-Выжил, если только ЕМУ не захочется поразвлечься перед убийством пытками...

– ...ты обязан сссвоей ссславой только мне и глупой жертве твоей матери...

И так далее, и тому подобное... Гарри получил очередную отсрочку, ведь Воландеморт решительно углубился в расписывание своей биографии.

– ...Бубубубу... Пришшшлосссь ссскитатьссся... Бубубу... Мне, потомку великого Ссслизерина... Бубубу... Черная магия...

Гарри искал выход из сложившегося положения, или хотя бы намек на него, или смутную идею, хоть какую-нибудь, хоть что-то, могущее помочь ему выбраться из ловушки. Он старательно перебирал все, что Дамблдор говорил ему, но в голове раз за разом всплывала только одна идиотская фраза директора: «У тебя есть сила, которой Воландеморт не обладает! И имя этой силы – любовь!» Легко сказать! А вот что надо делать сейчас, оказавшись окруженным убийцами, да еще стоя перед худшим из живущих на земле психопатов? Да чтоб тебя, старик! Вот как сейчас выпутаться? Подойти к Воландеморту и обнять его, сказав: «Люблю тебя и буду любить, пока смерть не придет за нами»? О да, так он действительно избавится от нескольких Пожирателей, прежде чем его собственноручно задушит этот псих, – они просто умрут со смеху!

_«У тебя есть сила, которой Воландеморт не обладает! И имя этой силы – любовь!»_ Какой вздор!

_«У тебя есть сила, которой Воландеморт не обладает! И имя этой силы – любовь!»_ Красивая фраза, но такая бесполезная сейчас...

– ...Бубубу... Воскрешшшение... Бубубу... Полная победа... Бубубу...

И вдруг...

В центре зала возникли пять неизвестных. И сразу же двое из них резко швырнули остальных троих на пол, а сами поспешили преклонить колени.

– Господин, у нас для вас подарок! – выкрикнула Белатрикс и безумно рассмеялась.

– Тройной подарок, мой Лорд! – саркастически добавил Северус.

Воландеморт прервал свою речь и глянул на новоприбывших. Трепет радости пробежал по его изможденному телу.

– О, Фенрир, Эван и даже Драко! А ведь я уже начал сссомневатьссся в вашшших ссспосссобноссстях, мои верные Пожиратели Сссмерти!

И наверняка стоит отблагодарить их за мастерски провернутое дело, ведь так?

– Этим вечером вы не будете наказаны!

Какая награда!

– Благодарим, повелитель!

Опустившие голову пленники, едва сумевшие со связанными с помощью магии за спиной руками подняться хотя бы на колени, молчали.

– Восссхитительно! Какая меня ждет сокрушшшительная победа над всссем этим сссбродом!

И Воландеморт недобро расхохотался, а Белатрикс попыталась расписать захват предателей.

– Мой Лорд, мы с риском для жизни захватили их после завершения судебного разбирательства, когда все оказались очень взволнованы, и...

– Это меня не интересссует! Иди к оссстальным, и займисссь тем, что всем женщинам лучшшше всссего делать – молчи!

Белатрикс поспешно подчинилась, пряча сжавшиеся от ярости кулаки в складках своей длинной мантии.

Гарри бросился к Драко и помог ему подняться. А когда он заглянул в глаза своему партнеру, тревога оставила его, дав место хитрости... Потти тоже поспешил выбраться из-под мантии Гарри и немедленно прыгнул на плечо своего хозяина, тут же лизнув его в щеку.

– Как трогательно! Такая прелессстная картинка, поиссстине воплощение нежносссти! – насмешливо отметил Лорд.

– Не стоит использовать слов, смысл которых тебе не известен, Том Реддл, иначе именуемый Воландемортом! – нагло бросил Драко.

Все Пожиратели Смерти вздрогнули. Воландеморт встал.

– Как ты посссмел, ничтожество?

– Я Малфой, а Малфои смеют все! – бросил блондин, гордо вскинув голову.

Трепет, охвативший Пожирателей Смерти, уже становился заметным. Вот только Малфои трепетали от гордости за сына. А Воландеморта трясло от бешенства. И только Гарри, стоящий рядом с Драко, выглядел совершенно спокойным.

– Что же, проверим! Кребб, Гойл, обездвижьте Фенрира и Эвана! Сссеверуссс, держи Поттера! А этим мелким наглецом я займусссь сам... Круцио!

Под испуганными взглядами Драко рухнул на пол, скручиваемый невероятной болью. Воландеморт же был доволен – он и так собирался немного развлечься пытками, прежде чем избавиться от всех пленников.

Гарри изо всех сил рвался из рук отца. Он понимал, что сейчас должен был бы поддерживать видимость спокойствия, но не мог! Не мог! Его на части рвала боль партнера. Он умоляюще взглянул на отца, безмолвно прося отпустить его, позволить помочь Драко, но мужчина взглядом запретил ему. Неужели инсценировка? Но для чего? Чего ради понадобилось подставляться под пыточное заклинание?

После осознания он продолжал вырываться только для вида, одновременно стараясь унять вейловскую ярость, кипевшую в нем от осознания страданий своего партнера.

А тем временем Белатрикс начала длинное заклинание, могущее обрушить защитные барьеры. Время от времени она разражалась безумным смехом, чтобы сбить окружающих с толку. На заклинание ей нужно было несколько минут. И она молила Мерлина, чтобы эти несколько минут она получила.

Стоящая рядом Нарцисса прекрасно поняла происходящее. Она немного сдвинулась, стараясь скрыть действия сестры. Положив руку на грудь, она, казалось, даже маской выражала страдание из-за мук своего сына.

Неожиданно послышался еще один крик, изумленно-возмущенный. Но кричал не Драко, а... сам Воландеморт. Только что некий мохнатый шарик с яростью разодрал полу мантии Лорда! Поспешив поймать вредителя, Лорд сейчас насмешливо шипел, удерживая звереныша за шкирку:

– Как мило ссс твоей ссстороны, Гарри, принесссти закуссску и для моей драгоценной Нагини! Конечно она ссслишком быссстро проглотит эту мелюзгу, так же как и я быссстро расссправлюсссь с тобой!

И он бросил котенка Нагини, которая оказалась совсем рядом с Белатрикс. Привлеченная предполагаемой добычей, змея прекратила свои наблюдения за Пожирателями Смерти и поспешила к предложенной пище. Котенок зарычал, почти как тигр, но мог ли он нагнать страх на такое большое животное, будучи настолько маленьким?

Воландеморт же возобновил свою радостную активность, решив, что сейчас пришла пора и Фенриру с Эваном поучаствовать в его жестоких игрищах.

Потти отступал от змеи осторожными шажками. Нагини неожиданно замерла, подозрительно повернув голову к Белатрикс, продолжавшей бормотать заклинание. В ее глазах загорелся гнев. Разумное животное только что осознало предательские намерения человеческой самки. Но только она открыла пасть, чтобы прошипеть своему хозяину предупреждение, как ее язык тут же оказался пришпилен к полу. Взбешенная неожиданной болью Нагини перевела взгляд на котенка, вонзившего когти в ее язык. Малыш же удовлетворенно сверкнул глазами, но так и не отвел от змеи вызывающего взгляда. И при этом он начал когтями рвать язык чешуйчатой твари.

Нагини забилась от боли, чем привлекла внимание своего хозяина.

– Нагини?

Ответа не было.

– Что эта мелюзга осссмелилась сссделать моей любимице? – рявкнул Воландеморт.

Никто из Пожирателей Смерти не осмелился дать ответа.

Северус встретился взглядом с Белатрикс и довольно сощурился. Она закончила свое заклинание. Тогда он склонился к Гарри и прошептал:

– Твой черед...

Гриффиндорец не стал ждать повторного разрешения. Он успешно изобразил, что сумел вырваться из рук Мастера Зелий, схватил свою палочку и, прежде чем кто-либо успел хотя бы шелохнуться, направил смертельное заклинание на мечущуюся от боли змею. Оцепеневший Воландеморт ошарашено посмотрел на свою безжизненную питомицу, а затем его и без того не отличающееся красотой лицо страшно исказилось от гнева и ненависти. Злобно оскалившись, он направил свою палочку на Гарри и послал в него Аваду. Конечно же тот контратаковал.

Между двумя волшебными палочками, пославшими лучи смертельного заклинания, образовалась энергетическая связь. Приори Инкантатем! Как и в прошлый раз, на кладбище...

А ведь Дамблдор объяснял ему причину такого явления...

_«Когда в дуэли встречаются две палочки, содержащие одно и то же магическое ядро, возникает эффект Приори Инкантатем, эффект обратного вызова заклинаний. В результате одна из палочек заставляет другую выдавать в обратном порядке призрачные изображения последних использованных заклинаний. Эти изображения можно убрать заклинанием Делетриус. Какая волшебная палочка начнет показывать заклинания, зависит только от силы воли участвующих в дуэли волшебников»_.

Огромный шар, образовавшийся из магической энергии, завис между обоими волшебниками. И вдруг из него вырвалась небольшая сфера, двинувшаяся от Воландеморта к Гарри и явно укрепившая позиции темного мага. Воландеморт торжествующе ухмыльнулся. Похоже, в этой маленькой сфере была энергия, некогда вложенная в пыточное заклинание. Темное заклинание боли... Конечно же, энергия, вложенная в заклинание Круциатус...

Пожиратели, грозно наставившие на Гарри свои палочки, дрожали, не зная, что делать.

Еще один энергетический шарик направился от Воландеморта. Гарри потихоньку терял уверенность в себе. Как ему выпутаться? Сейчас у него нет портключа! Не будет и призраков родителей...

Недавно принятые в Орден Феникса люди трепетали, не зная, что предпринять...

Еще один шарик... Очередная небольшая победа Воландеморта... Очередное пыточное заклинание... Очередной Круциатус.

Гарри не знал, что ему делать. Похоже, он проигрывал. Чудовищный потомок Слизерина оказался сильнее, и желания победить в нем было больше. Сейчас существовала возможность завершить войну, а у Поттера не было даже мысли о том, что могло ему помочь. Но он не имел права потерпеть поражение! На него полагалось столько людей! Он не имел права проиграть! А еще он понял, что убить тоже не может. Его рука дрогнула, и маленькие сферы еще немного продвинулись к нему, обрадовав Воландеморта. Что же следует сделать? Они сейчас, можно сказать, наедине, и единственное преимущество, о котором Гарри продолжал вспоминать, – слова Дамблдора.

_«У тебя есть сила, которой Воландеморт не обладает! И имя этой силы – любовь!»_

Он сейчас так близок к поражению! Что он мог сделать? Что? Он чувствовал себя таким маленьким, таким слабым, таким, каким его описал Воландеморт!

_«У тебя есть сила, которой Воландеморт не обладает! И имя этой силы – любовь!»_

Ну и?

Он с отчаянием вздохнул и попытался найти поддержку в глазах окружающих. Но все, кто мог подбодрить его, оказались у него за спиной. Так что он встретил взгляды Пожирателей Смерти. Нет, безразличия в них не было! И холода тоже! Гарри читал в их взглядах страх, сомнение, колебания... Прячась за своими белыми масками, они все равно оставались людьми.

Неожиданно сферы дернулись и направились обратно к все еще предающемуся ликованию Воландеморту. И на этот раз из его палочки появились две тени – призраки МакНейра и Рудольфуса Лестранжа! Они двинулись к Гарри и зависли рядом с ним, не отводя внимательных взглядов. Мальчик-Который-Выжил нахмурился.

_«У тебя есть сила, которой Воландеморт не обладает! И имя этой силы – любовь!»_

И что?

_«У тебя есть сила, которой Воландеморт не обладает! И имя этой силы – любовь!»_

Так и есть, этот порочный псих каждый день подтверждал высказывание Дамблдора. Парень прекрасно знал, видел на примере приемного отца и крестной, как Воландеморт относился к своим последователям. Все просто ужасно, и Гарри очень хотелось освободить их от этого рабства! Но пользоваться своей любовью, как оружием, Гарри тоже не хотел! Он хотел сохранить ее для тех, кто ему близок, кого он любил и кто любил его. Ни одна, даже самая маленькая частичка его любви не заслужила оказаться посвященной этому типу, способному одарять смертью и гнусными пытками даже вернейших своих последователей!

Гарри беззвучно ахнул. Рассуждения в его голове вдруг решительно повернулись иной стороной. Но кто сказал, что он своей любовью он должен убить? Следовало воспользоваться этим чувством, чтобы изменить ход смертельной дуэли. Юноша поднял голову и встретил взгляд Рудольфуса. Не пустота, не ненависть горели там – лишь понимание и благожелательность. Ошеломленный Гарри выпрямился. И если он прав...

– Тебя победит любовь! – крикнул он, прекрасно осознавая комичность своих слов.

Лорд расхохотался в ответ.

– То есссть ты сссобираешшшься убить меня ссс помощью заклинания любви, Гарри?

– Нет. Хотя ты не понимаешь... У тебя нет этой силы, которую можно дарить даже вопреки всему и всем. И в этом ты исключителен!

– Благодарю за комплимент, – с гордостью ответил черный маг.

– Это не комплимент! Ты забыл о родительской любви, о братской любви, о супружеской любви... Все это различные формы любви, но ни единой ты не знаешь, не испытываешь. Ты даже самого себя не любишь, ведь ты, не считая свою душу чем-то значимым, разорвал ее да и тело свое тоже... ведь и его ты изуродовал.

Пожиратели Смерти задергались. Гарри попал прямо в цель. Он наконец понял, что мог сделать с помощью имеющегося у него преимущества, преимущества, которое до сих пор он считал смехотворным!

Вдруг к его заклинанию, отвоевывая еще немного места, присоединилось еще одно заклинание, зеленое. Драко! Драко сумел преодолеть барьер, окруживший Поттера и Воландеморта.

– Пожиратели Смерти! Сейчас или никогда! Или вы навсегда останетесь в рабстве у змееобразного чудовища, или же выберете появившийся единственный шанс вернуть свободу, гордость волшебников, гордость чистокровных!

Барьер все больше слабел, и Северус, Люциус, Нарцисса, Эван, Фенрир и, самой последней, Белатрикс, поспешили на помощь двум юношам, успевшим склонить удачу на свою сторону. Пожиратели же изумленно застыли. Что выбрать? Конечно, предложение оказалось весьма заманчивым, но привычка въелась в плоть и кровь, а еще не стоило забывать о вездесущей угрозе... Но ведь это был выход, о котором они столько лет мечтали!

– Пожиратели Сссмерти! Я приказываю вам поддержать меня! Немедленно, сссучьи дети! – приказал темный Лорд.

Вот только выражение он выбрал неудачное... Его слова подстегнули всех. И все без исключения Пожиратели Смерти в едином порыве присоединились к мятежникам, и людям, и призракам.

– Вы дорого заплатите за измену! – прошипел Воландеморт.

– Шанса у тебя на такое не будет, Том. Все твои хоркруксы уничтожены, так что ты умрешь!

Воландеморт побледнел, а Гарри сейчас чувствовал в себе силу победить. Да, любовь действительно оказалась могущественной силой. Она позволяла объединить множество совершенно разных людей для получения невероятного результата.

Вся огромная энергетическая сфера качнулась в сторону Воландеморта. Наконец-то преимущество стало видимым! В этот самый момент в тронном зале появились бойцы Ордена Феникса и так же присоединили свои силы к борьбе. Получив настолько сильный толчок, энергетическая сфера направилась прямо к Воландеморту, который исчез с непонимающим взглядом в глазах.

Воцарилась тишина. Но тишина не тяжелая, успокаивающая.

– Я оказался прав – любовь победила!

Северус поднял глаза к небу. Этот старик никогда не изменится! Но каким бы раздражающим он ни был, сейчас он все-таки прав. Победа!

– Мы победили? – наиграно-наивно поинтересовался Эван.

– Надеюсь, да, потому что если нет и мы сейчас в аду, то это много хуже, чем мне представлялось данное место, – едко заявил Мастер Зелий.


	29. Эпилог

_**Эпилог**_

_Через несколько секунд после гибели Темного Лорда. Тронный зал усадьбы Реддлов._

Все застыли, будто бы даже самый малый жест мог поставить победу под угрозу. Никто пока не мог поверить в истинность происходящего. Неужели страшнейший из черных магов, ходивших по земле в прошлом, настоящем и будущем, исчез? Точно?

Гарри опустил свою палочку. Он действительно победил? Он прекратил войну? Он стал убийцей? А сейчас он свободен? Наверняка можно было сказать только одно – Воландеморт погиб...

Призраки, стоящие рядом с ним, чуть сдвинулись и начали растворяться в воздухе. Их помощь оказалась весьма своевременной и ценной, их смерть была отомщена, и сейчас они вольны почить в мире. Призрачное тело МакНейра исчезло очень быстро, а Рудольфус задержался и двинулся к Белатрикс. Та со слезами на глазах смотрела на своего умершего мужа и радуясь, и опасаясь. Уже едва заметный, мужчина напряженно смотрел на нее. Его призрачный палец невероятно нежно коснулся ее ярких губ. Даже умерев, он продолжал любить свою жену... Ничем не сдерживаемые, по щекам женщины заструились слезы. В ее сердце тоже навсегда осталось местечко, принадлежащее только ему. Призрачный палец неспешно спустился вниз, чтобы прикоснуться к животу женщины. Ремус, напряженно стоящий рядом с Белатрикс, вздрогнул, но не осмелился вмешаться в такой невероятно личный момент. Рудольфус перевел взгляд на оборотня. Но даже не пытаясь выглядеть угрожающе, призрак, казалось, старался передать некое послание человеку, ставшему возлюбленным его жены. И Ремус вроде бы даже ее понял.

– Я позабочусь о ней. Я буду ее любить, дорожить ею, холить и лелеять, и буду поддерживать во всем до конца своей жизни. Клянусь... – ответил Ремус на молчаливую просьбу призрака, едва дыша от волнения. А ведь когда-то он думал, что Рудольфус Лестранж бессердечен, как и прочие Пожиратели Смерти...

Успокоенный призрак снова обратил внимание на Белатрикс. Сейчас можно было рассмотреть только его голову и часть груди. Его губы шелохнулись, произнеся беззвучное «Я люблю тебя», и он исчез.

Белатрикс просто рухнула в объятия Ремуса. Рудольфус так любил ее, что дал ей свое благословление, свое разрешение на жизнь с другим мужчиной!

Много кто наблюдал на происходящее между Белатрикс, Ремусом и Рудольфусом с удивлением и волнением. Даже Тонкс больше не хотелось начинать обвинять эту женщину, которая украла у нее понравившегося мужчину.

Тут сказалась ошибка Темного Лорда – он не принял во внимание испытываемых его Пожирателями чувств. Да, Пожиратели Смерти не тянули на невинных младенцев, но и бездушными, бессердечными марионетками не являлись. И пусть они ненавидели или презирали многих, в основном, конечно, магглов, они все же любили своих родственников. Но Воландеморт забыл об этом. Сам никогда не испытывая чувства любви, он не сумел использовать его ради достижения собственных целей.

Гарри же наконец понял смысл высказываний старого директора. Вовремя... Именно тогда, когда нужно... Но разве спасение мира в последний момент не прерогатива героя, так же как длинная речь злодея, становящаяся для него фатальной ошибкой? Гарри в результате удалось привлечь на свою сторону совершенно разных людей, объединить их единой целью, к чему каждый год своей песней призывала Распределяющая Шляпа. В результате все они вместе способствовали уничтожению чудовища. Никто не знал, какое из заклинаний оказалось фатальным для Воландеморта. Может быть несколько одновременно... а возможно и все сразу. Кто знает?

Гарри повернулся к Драко, который только что взял его за руку.

– Мы свободны! – торжественно объявил блондин, притянув Гарри к себе в объятия и не обращая внимания на Потти, прыгающего по их плечам.

Его возглас спровоцировал бурю радости – все орденцы вдруг начали кричать, плакать, обниматься. Пожиратели ошеломленно стояли посреди ликующих людей, разрываясь между облегчением и опасениями. Что им сейчас делать?

На помощь им пришел Дамблдор. Чтобы проявить благодушие или же иметь возможность повлиять на их будущую жизнь? Кто знает, что творилось в голове этого эксцентричного старика?

– Да, мы все свободны! Так давайте же радоваться, безо всяких задних мыслей! Давайте просто начнем восстанавливать нормальную жизнь в магическом мире, празднуя победу, к которой все мы приложили руку!

– То есть нас не станут арестовывать и судить за деяния, совершенные нами под руководством Лорда? – подозрительно поинтересовалась Алекто Кэрроу.

– Вы сделали правильный выбор, который позволил, наконец, завершить эту войну. Это сыграло в вашу пользу.

– Но Альбус... – вмешался рассерженный Аластор.

– Нет! Дамы и господа, послушайте меня! Если мы действительно желаем восстановить мир и спокойствие, жить в гармонии, нам нужно похоронить старые обиды, какими бы глубокими они ни были, насколько бы они оправданными ни оказались!

– Значит, нас не отправят в Азкабан? – с недоверием уточнил Рабастан Лестранж.

– Нет... Думаю, я могу помочь вам искупить ваши ошибки, найдя два-три пустячка, которые вы поможете мне сделать... – тихо предложил старик, но его глаза горели лукавством.

В зале тут же послышалось четкое саркастическое шипение:

– Советую вам выбрать Азкабан. Там все-таки опасностей меньше.

– Что же ты, Северус! Если Альбус дает им шанс искупить вину, пусть они им воспользуются, – шепнул Сириус на ухо своему супругу.

– Ты даже не представляешь, какая коварная сущность скрывается за его добродушным обликом... – попытался осторожно раскрыть глаза своему мужу Мастер Зелий.

Но встретив наполненный недобрым предвкушением взгляд своего любимого, осекся.

– Напротив, все я знаю... Знаю...

Северус перевел взгляд на своих бывших «коллег». В конце концов, чего он мучается? Ведь только справедливо, что им придется хоть немножко повкалывать. А то уж слишком легко они решили отделаться, когда в последний момент переметнулись в другой лагерь. Пусть так! Выбор, конечно, мудрый и своевременный... Но немного «дамблдоризма» в их жизни окажется превосходным искуплением!

И он усмехнулся.

– Ты прав. На этот раз получат все. Не только мне отдуваться!

Пожиратели Смерти, до слуха которых разговор Северуса и Сириуса не дошел, однако прекрасно слышавшие его первую реплику про Азкабан, переглянулись. А Дамблдор продолжал:

– Заверяю вас, что помогу вам снова найти свое место в магическом мире...

– Слышал, слово «свобода» он не произнес, – шепнул Северус Сириусу.

– ...сыграете важную роль в возрождении нашего мира...

– О том, что эта роль им понравится, он тоже не сказал...

– ...и я уверен, вы приложите все ваши силы к этому возрождению...

– И, что хуже всего во всем этом, они не только позволят провести себя, они будут ему благодарны!

– Из личного опыта выводы, любовь моя? – рассмеялся Сириус.

– Всех нас ему провести удавалось, – ответил Мастер зелий тоном, которым ему хотелось выразить холод и горечь, вот только в голосе его прозвучало восхищение.

Дамблдор повернулся к паре наших слишком разговорившихся мужчин.

– Северус, мальчик мой, надеюсь, ты с удовольствием ответишь на их вопросы о приспособлении Пожирателей к новым условиям...

– Но почему именно я? Есть же еще Белла, Люциус, Фенрир, Эван!

– Для баланса, – шепнул кто-то опрометчиво.

– Но дорогой мой, у тебя больше всего опыта в данной области и... твои способности учителя позволят со всем справиться...

– Ох бедняги! – осмелился вякнуть кто-то из рыжих. Жаль Северусу не удалось понять, кто именно.

– У старого ненормального все еще очень острый слух, – шепотом прокомментировал анимаг-пес.

– А Сириус тебе с удовольствием поможет.

– Но я никогда не был Пожирателем Смерти! – тут же возмутился Блэк.

– Но ведь ты до сих пор не оправдан, так что твой путь будет аналогичным! – сообщил директор с улыбкой.

Нечего болтать во время произнесения директором речей!

– Но Дамблдор, даже если все присутствующие тут согласятся с вашим предложением, население магического мира может воспринять все совершенно иначе! – заметил Эйвери.

– А кто им скажет, что вы были Пожирателями Смерти?

– Есть ведь еще Пожиратели Смерти низшего ранга, которых даже не удостоили права присутствовать на достаточно важных собраниях... – поспешил уточнить Долохов.

– Нужно попросить у вас список и сделать им аналогичное предложение.

– А если они до того разоблачат нас? – поинтересовался Нотт, сглотнув. Он понимал, что стоит толпе убедиться в виновности, и его сына линчуют в тот же миг, как он ступит за порог Хогвартса.

– А какое доказательство у них будет? – тут же отозвался директор, посмеиваясь.

– Но ведь есть метка! – ответил Мальсибер, тряхнув головой, раздраженный необходимостью довериться этому умственно отсталому человеку, явно витающему в облаках.

– Какая метка?

Пожиратели Смерти, заинтригованные его тоном, поспешно стали закатывать рукава на своих левых предплечьях и с удивлением увидели чистую кожу. Метка исчезла вместе с тем, кто ее поставил! И как же старый маразматик узнал об этом?

Незачем им говорить, что Альбус Дамблдор некогда жил с Геллертом Гриндевальдом, черным волшебником, долго работавшим над подобными зловредными заклинаниями, волшебником, мечтавшим об их модификациях и изменениях, о сохранении даже после смерти... но работа его оказалась бесплодной.

Посыпались вопросы. Смогут ли остальные принять их? Простят ли совершенные ими гнусности?

Аластор Грюм несколько растерялся.

– Как бы там ни было, Корнелиус Фадж сделает все, чтобы устранить нас. Он был одним из Пожирателей Смерти и теперь, когда доказательства в виде метки не осталось, он постарается удержаться на своем месте, заткнув нас судами и обвинениями! – посетовал Эйвери.

– Не думаю. Его раскрыли и отстранили от должности. Так что сейчас он обживает тюремную камеру.

Экс-Пожиратели облегченно вздохнули, а Дамблдор сказал:

– Его место сейчас вакантно, и будут организованы выборы для избрания нового Министра. Уверен, кое-кому захочется претендовать на этот пост... или я ошибаюсь, Белатрикс?

Она вздрогнула.

– Но я... Я же женщина! Пост Министра никогда не занимала женщина!

– Тогда нас ждет великолепное изменение. Вы просто превосходная кандидатура, способная изменить замшелый образ мыслей, царящий в нашем мире. Вы окажетесь прекрасной защитницей магических законов, но при этом будете продвигать права женщин, волшебных существ...

– Я стану защищать даже грязнокровок и недолюдей!

– Белатрикс! Нужно осторожнее выбирать слова!

– Прошу прощения, Мастер. Я имела в виду магглорожденных волшебников и магглов...

– Мое дорогое дитя, «Мастер» – это уж слишком... Хотя... Я просто вижу себя абсолютным Мастером, сумевшим убедить весь мир любить друг друга и кушать лимонные конфеты! – отозвался старый директор мечтательно.

– Как будто бы он уже этого не делает всякий раз, как кто-то попадает в его кабинет, – бросил всем знакомый коварный голос.

– Северус, а я тебе говорил, что Сириус может навсегда занять должность преподавателя ЗоТИ?

Какой удар ниже пояса! Даже наступлению мирного времени не изменить коварства этого человека!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Через несколько часов после гибели Темного Лорда. Большой Зал Хогвартса._

Все вернулись в Хогвартс, появившись в школе как раз во время ужина. Учащихся, видевших их прибытие, обуяло множество вопросов. Особенно озадаченными оказались дети Пожирателей Смерти, тревожившиеся за своих родителей. И самым обеспокоенным выглядел Теодор, заметивший среди прибывших своего отца. Что он тут вообще делал? Неужели его захватили в плен? Тогда почему он не в оковах?

Дамблдор занял свое обычное место.

– Мои дорогие дети, я хочу, чтобы вы первыми узнали замечательную новость! Воландеморт мертв!

После минутного изумленного молчания и учащиеся, и профессора взорвались криками радости. Позволив им всем несколько минут предаваться ликованию, директор дал слово Белатрикс... ей следовало начать входить в роль руководителя уже сейчас.

– Да, пришло мирное время. Все изменится! Мы здесь для того, чтобы начать восстанавливать наш мир. Вы будете расти и жить в спокойствии, не зная войны!

Все зааплодировали, хотя кое-кого из учеников интересовало, что будет с их родственниками-Пожирателями.

Гарри не сдержался и посмотрел на Невилла. Тот тоже аплодировал, а встретив взгляд друга – подмигнул. И что же ему известно? Он, конечно же, узнал мучительницу своих родителей, но... Кажется, события миновавшего лета и для него принесли перемены в лучшую сторону...

Ужин в дальнейшем шел, как обычно, но атмосфера была совершенно другой – казалось, незаметный флер свободы вызывал эйфорию.

«Гостей» усадили за преподавательский стол, который по этому поводу магически расширили, а после ужина все они последовали за директором в его кабинет.

Фенрир взял Эвана под руку. Сейчас они были свободны жить вместе открыто, ничем не рискуя... Ну, почти!

– Отец...

– Эндрю? Разве ты сейчас не должен быть в помещениях своего факультета?

– Да, но я хотел сказать, что горжусь тобой и рад видеть, что все хорошо.

– Да, мы выиграли, и сейчас мы свободны! – с гордостью сказал Эван.

– О, это коечно же хорошо, но я говорил не об этом... – ответил подросток, глядя на руку отца, удерживаемую Фенриром.

– А... Я...

– Забавно видеть, как ты мгновенно лишаешься дара речи, стоит только заговорить о моем отчиме.

Глаза мальчика сузились, когда он перевел взгляд на оборотня.

– Надеюсь, вы официально оформите свои отношения, прежде чем начнете... «играть в ладушки»!

– Эндрю! – смятенно воскликнул покрасневший Эван, даже не заметив, что его любовник тоже залился краской.

Фенрира привело в смятение наглое поведение будущего пасынка, но еще больше его смутила мысль, пришедшая в голову.

– Официальное подтверждение будет на рождественских каникулах... – пробормотал мужчина, заглянув в глаза еще больше застеснявшегося Эвана.

– Могу ли я быть шафером?

– Как пожелаешь...

– А это произойдет до или после обещанного выхода? – невинно поинтересовался подросток.

– Какого выхода? – переспросил Эван.

– Ничего особенного, Эван... Я все объясню позже... Что же касается тебя, то тебе лучше быть заинтересованным в хороших отметках или же...

– Да, сейчас это важнее всего, – рассмеялся слизеринец, убегая, чтобы присоединиться к своим товарищам.

Да, стоило помнить... Дети могут быть очень жестокими! Но Фенрир даже подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется в подобной ситуации...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Через несколько дней после гибели Темного Лорда. Бальный зал в Малфой-мэноре._

Дамблдор улыбался двум парам, которые он только что великолепной церемонией связал брачными узами – Ремусу и Белатрикс, а так же Фенриру и Эвану. Просто замечательно, что новая эра, эра мира начиналась с двух плодотворных браков. Старика совсем не удивила беременность Белатрикс, но вот Фенрир... Нужно сказать, эта новость его просто поразила. Он и представить себе не мог, что волк-альфа уступит вейле, чтобы получить потомство. Скрытный Эван оказался тем еще плутом и успешно провел свою игру. Но как же Альбусу нравилась такая ирония судьбы!

Все собрались в Малфой-мэноре, чтобы поздравить их: близкая родня, Гарри и Драко, Сириус и Северус, Нарцисса и Люциус, Уизли, Тонкс... и многие другие. Но удивительнее всего оказалось присутствие Аластора Грюма. В мужчине вдруг обнаружилось родство душ с оборотнем. Кто бы мог подумать?

Новобрачные открывали преподнесенные Дамблдором подарки. Каждая пара – свои. Ремус, несомненно, оценил подмигивание, с которым его супруге был вручен пушистый прикроватный коврик, сделанный из меха, напоминавшего шерсть его волка. Этот коврик должен был напомнить об их первом «дружелюбном» общении тем летом. Молодожены рассмеялись и поблагодарили его за презент.

С Фенриром и Эваном тоже все прошло неплохо. Сириус потом пытался узнать, почему подаренная мебель из гостевой комнаты, которую занимал Эван, доставила им столько удовольствия. Узнать не удалось. Северус, видя как сильно они побагровели от смущения, отволок своего супруга в сторону, тихо озвучив свои предположения и бросая подозрительные взгляды на директора.

Дамблдор разразился смехом, заметив, что щеки Сириуса стали такими же красными, как и у его бывших гостей. А он еще боялся, что будет скучать в мирное время... Зря боялся! Впереди у него еще многое, с чем можно работать и манипулировать... Ах, извините, предпринимать разнообразные действия на благо всех на свете!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Через несколько десятков дней после кончины Темного Лорда. Кабинет директора Хогвартса._

Дамблдор в очередной раз перечитывал статью, занимавшую первую страницу «Ежедневного пророка».

«Выборы нового Министра: Белатрикс Люпин победила, набрав подавляющее большинство голосов!»

Уютно устроившись в своем кресле, он снова смаковал слова статьи...

Предвыборная кампания Белатрикс оказалась в руках самого неожиданного человека – Гермионы Грэйнджер! Она сумела убедить Белатрикс, что способна и продолжать занятия, и вести кампанию. А кто лучше женщины сможет помочь другой женщине взойти на вершины власти? Но решающим стал иной аргумент, который хитрая гриффиндорка выдвинула последним: магглорожденной подруге Спасителя магического мира верили очень многие. В том числе такие же магглорожденные, как и она сама. В результате женщина наняла ее, пообещав, что Гермиону по окончанию Хогвартса будет ждать пост заместителя Министра, если выберут именно Белатрикс. Гриффиндорка сделала все возможное, чтобы совершить этот подвиг. Она даже вступила в альянс с Долорес Амбридж, стараясь узнать как можно больше о механизме работы Министерства, и с Ритой Скитер, ставшей официальным представителем Белатрикс в «Пророке»! Такое невероятное сотрудничество принесло свои плоды, и Белатрикс оказалась выбрана в первом же туре голосования, получив более восьмидесяти процентов голосов. Неслыханно!

Дамблдор улыбнулся, глядя на подпись автора статьи. Рита Лестранж... Он был доволен, видя, как все больше укрепляются связи между волшебниками.

Порадовавшись новостям, директор решил спуститься в холл. Ему было интересно, сумел ли Фенрир снять кое-какую картину...

Добравшись до холла, Дамблдор рассмеялся. Нет, оборотень так и не справился. Заклинание вечного клея ему так и не поддалось.

Пытаясь успокоиться, он даже отвел глаза, но смех унять никак не удавалось. О, каким же веселым оказалось это мирное время! А кое-какая месть, не сулившая особо серьезных последствий, была просто необходима, чтобы зарубцевались глубокие раны. Ремус решил немного отыграться, а если это позволило ему смириться с присутствием неподалеку своего старого врага, так почему бы и не позволить ему подобное?

Директор развернулся и вышел наружу, подхихикивая всякий раз, как вспоминал о картине, висящей перед главным входом в школу.

Нужно сказать, гигантский портрет Фенрира на маггловской ярмарке, держащего в руках розового кролика, был невероятно смешон. Вот так пришел конец репутации ужасного злобного оборотня! Ни одного ребенка ему больше не напугать!

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Через несколько недель после кончины Темного Лорда. Большой Зал Хогвартса, время завтрака._

Дамблдор поморщился. Нет, определенно, связи между волшебниками не всегда оказывались хорошей идеей. Директор был уверен, что именно Северус попросил Белатрикс о подобной услуге. Не зря же она улыбалась Дамблдору, как гремучая змея крысе, когда представляла ему эту самую «услугу»!

Нет! Нет! Нет! Это никуда не годно! Но все равно, вот уже две недели как ему прислали Долорес Амбридж, якобы для того, чтобы облегчить неподъемную ношу административных задач. Будто бы для того, чтобы она взяла на себя обязанности его личного секретаря! Эта женщина – поистине кара небесная! Она даже осмелилась заменить его лимонные конфеты внушающими священный ужас проростками сои! Якобы она хотела позаботиться о его здоровье! Нет, как она смеет вмешиваться!

Если бы кто-нибудь этим утром встретил взгляд старого директора, он вполне мог заметить, как у него в голове бешено крутятся финтики, пока он строит очередные коварные планы.

И как же ему избавиться от этой помехи, не дающей ему наслаждаться своими конфетами? Как раз в это время в поле его зрения появился Аргус. Ага... А что если отправить эту «милую» пару в маленькое свадебное путешествие? Конечно же маленькое – кто будет считать время их отсутствия? Так что чем дольше они будут отмечать свой медовый месяц – тем лучше! А он освободится от старой придирщицы, а заодно прослывет весьма понимающим работодателем... Да! Да! Да!

– Аргус, друг мой... Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой. Пройдем в мой кабинет?

Завхоз пошел за ним. Кстати, нужно будет подумать и о маленькой мести для Северуса...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Через несколько месяцев после гибели Темного Лорда. Кабинет директора Хогвартса._

Дамблдор метал громы и молнии.

В магическом мире вообще-то все было хорошо...

Медленно, но верно восстанавливалась мирная жизнь. Долорес и Аргус вернулись из своего свадебного путешествия, загорелые и красивые, как... как... как... В общем, Аргус и Долорес вернулись из своего свадебного путешествия!

Завхоз убедил свою супругу возобновить работу в Министерстве. Идея, конечно, была не его – посоветовал Альбус Дамблдор. И может быть кто-нибудь даже поверил, что не Альбус Дамблдор оказался инициатором создания особого отдела, занимающегося исключительно оказанием помощи сквибам, магглорожденным, лицам, не могущим найти себя в магическом мире, да и вообще, всем тем, кому было необходимо найти поддержку или хотя бы плечо, чтобы выплакаться... Этот отдел можно было бы назвать «отделом слез»... И не его вина, что единственными естественными претендентами на должности в этом отделе оказались бывшие Пожиратели Смерти! Старый директор с удовольствием видел их возмущение, обиду, отвращение... А затем они встретили его взгляд... Какие страсти кипели в их глазах, какие обещания страшных смертей... Но Альбус прекрасно понимал, что они подчинятся его желанию. Это было просто великолепно!

Да, в магическом мире все было хорошо, но вот у самого директора Хогвартса...

Коварному декану Слизерина удалось понять, что для успешности всех действий директора должно было быть некое средство наблюдения. И тогда он отправился плакаться в жилетку строгого декана Гриффиндора. Хотя слова «плакаться в жилетку» не совсем верны. Тут больше бы подошло высказывание вроде «плакаться в платье»! И этот гадкий слизеринец настолько хорошо сыграл свою роль, что благородная глава Красно-Золотых стала на его сторону! В результате Альбус лишился своей любимой игрушки! И как же ему сейчас быть без так необходимого омута наблюдений? Как же ему быть без артефакта, помогавшего следить за чем угодно, когда угодно и где угодно? Его очень расстраивало, что его лишили источника знаний обо всем происходящем, а ведь он за миновавшие годы так привык к всеведению...

– Минерва... Прошу тебя! – умолял старик.

– Нет, Альбус! Использование этого предмета было полностью оправдано в военное время, но сейчас наблюдение за окружающими с его помощью – обычный вуайеризм! Северус прав! Как вам не стыдно, в вашем-то возрасте!

– Но у меня еще так много планов... За их выполнением нужно проследить... – простонал старик.

– И проследите вы за ними так же, как и все остальные люди, – твердо ответила Минерва.

– А ведь я говорил Аберфорту, какая вы добрая и милая... Наверное, мне следует пересмотреть свое мнение...

– Ваше право! Мне все равно!

– А жаль! Он уже почти решился пригласить вас на ужин...

– ...

– Вы полностью в его вкусе...

– ...

– Но я должен буду сказать ему, что вы мешаете мне делать людей счастливыми...

– А ведь это шантаж, Альбус!

– Конечно, но только ради всеобщего блага! Кэрроу еще не нашли себе супругов, да и Нотт вдовствует! Мы же не можем позволить им в одиночестве идти по жизни... – трагически воскликнул Альбус, невинно опустив глаза.

– Ладно... Я уступаю вам, но предупреждаю...

– Да! Да! Да! Я буду осторожен!

Дамблдор схватил свой омут наблюдений, вновь появившийся перед ним. Выпроводив женщину из своего кабинета, он поспешил продолжить свои наблюдения. Ради всеобщего блага? Вам виднее...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Первые летние каникулы после смерти Темного Лорда. Малфой-мэнор, комната Драко._

Нежно прикусив мочку уха, брюнет спустился ниже, покрывая бледную кожу шеи легкими поцелуями. Блондин коротко застонал и почувствовал, как на чуть оторвавшихся от его шеи губах мучителя возникла улыбка. О да, его уроки оказались выученными на «превосходно»! Брюнет продолжал свои действия, перейдя уже на плечо, рисуя на нем абстрактные узоры поцелуями и касаниями языка. Затем он ненадолго отстранялся, позволяя прохладному воздуху коснуться влажных линий своего недолговечного произведения, и снова продолжал рисование, вызывая дрожь и стоны. Вот он уже перешел сначала на грудь, а потом на живот изнывающего от нетерпения блондина...

Гарри действовал невероятно медленно и при том так чувственно... Он явно был намерен растягивать удовольствие как можно дольше. Но Драко был против – ему хотелось пылкой, яростной страсти! Он пытался намекнуть своему возлюбленному о своих желаниях лихорадочными ласками всего, до чего мог добраться. Но Гарри не спешил поступить так, как хотелось его супругу. Нет, он явно вознамерился показать любимому, каким прилежным учеником он оказался. Добравшись до своей очередной цели, он безо всякого предупреждения погрузил член Драко в свой рот. Блондин выгнулся дугой. А Гарри сосал, лизал, покусывал с такой отвратительной неспешностью, которая быстро привела его на грань... Вот только кончить брюнет так и не дал! Его долгие ласки все больше напоминали зловредную пытку!

– Гарри! – взмолился Драко, извиваясь на постели.

– Да, любовь моя? – невинно поинтересовался тот.

– Прошу тебя!

– Как же очаровательно звучит твоя мольба, – хрипло отозвался Гарри, своим голосом только подстегивая возбуждение блондина.

Оба они были даже более чем готовы. Приподнявшись, Гарри перевернул Драко на живот, ласково провел ладонями по бедрам и, приставив член к жаждущему его отверстию, вошел внутрь с той же отвратительной медлительностью, с которой готовил своего любимого.

Блондин прикусил губу, стараясь заглушить крик удовольствия. Но как же все это было медленно! И Драко резко двинулся, самостоятельно насаживаясь на своего супруга, закричав от пронзившего его наслаждения. Казалось, что сейчас они окончательно стали едины...

Драко выгнулся, стараясь добиться большего. Гарри, прижавшись к нему, начал резкие движения, каждым проникновением вызывая ответные страстные стоны. Не снижая темпа, он старался сильнее вжаться в тело супруга. Драко повернул голову, требуя поцелуя, и конечно же Гарри поспешил удовлетворить его желание. Как же он любил его! Кто бы мог подумать, что его любимым окажется один из тех, кого он так долго считал своим врагом!

Гарри, задыхаясь, шептал ему слова любви. Стоны переходили в крики... Блондин выгнулся сильнее, стараясь принять Гарри как можно глубже. Все внутри просто горело от страсти. Он подавался навстречу каждому движению, каждому соприкосновению кожи с кожей. Темп их движений уже стал совершенно безудержным. Их вскрики звучали все громче. Наслаждение накатывало на них девятым валом. Очередной выпад, и Гарри почувствовал, как тело его любимого напряглось в предчувствии разрядки, а потом Драко содрогнулся в пароксизме наслаждения. И это привело самого Гарри на седьмое небо... Обессиленный, он рухнул на супруга и немедленно перекатился на бок, так и не выпустив его из своих объятий. И его тихое «люблю тебя» Драко повторил, как эхо.

Дыхание и стук сердца медленно успокаивались. Страсть ненадолго отступила, давая место нежности.

Ласково перебирая волосы своего вейлы, Драко тихо произнес:

– Я получил новости от Фенрира и Эвана...

– ...

– Ребенку с каждым днем все лучше. Родился он конечно даже слишком преждевременно, и потому все еще маловат. Но со временем придет в норму...

– Ты напугал меня. Твой тон был таким, что я подумал, будто что плохое случилось, – с облегчением отозвался Гарри.

– Нет. У них сейчас только одна проблема – Эван вернулся на работу в Министерство, и Фенриру придется в одиночестве справляться с малышом. А он ужасно боится навредить ребенку...

Юноши заулыбались, вспомнив Фенрира Грейбека, потерявшего голову от волнения, на вытянутых руках державшего сына, раз за разом повторяя: «Помогите! Он плачет!»

– Честно говоря, мне сложно понять, почему именно он решил оставаться с ребенком! – насмешливо хмыкнул Драко.

– А что, Грюм все же ввел его в штат авроров?

– Да. Ему это удалось. Но только после того, как он стал крестным малыша... Да, столько всего странного произошло в мире!

– И мне все это нравится! Я счастлив, что наступил мир! Кстати, ты заметил, что Фенрир изменился? После заключения брака с Эваном, его вейловская сторона полностью раскрылась. Он сейчас в мире с самим собой. Честно говоря, он мне кажется почти соблазнительным... Ой!

Только что ущипнувший его Драко почти прошипел:

– Обрати внимание, не только вейлы могут ревновать!

Сначала смех, потом молчание...

– Драко?

– ...

– Драко? Что такое, любимый?

– Ты помнишь ошибку мадам Помфри? – с колебанием поинтересовался блондин.

– Да...

– Я хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой, – сказал Драко, заглядывая в сверкающие любовью глаза Гарри.

– Ты и правда хотел ребенка?

– Да!

– Но ведь еще не поздно это обеспечить! – со смехом ответил брюнет. – И когда мы это сделаем?

– Сейчас! – с энтузиазмом ответил блондин.

– А имею ли я право на время для его изготовления? – насмешливо поинтересовался Гарри.

– И тебя не беспокоит то, что вынашивать его придется именно тебе? – встревожился Драко.

– Но я же вейла, ведь так? Значит, именно мне это и делать! И уверяю тебя, все пройдет успешно. Я с радостью принесу себя в жертву ради нашего замысла.

Они вместе рассмеялись, но их смех очень быстро утих, сменившись страстными стонами...

-ГП- -ГП- -ГП-

_Первые летние каникулы после смерти Темного Лорда. Малфой-мэнор, зельеварня_(31)_._

– Что ты делаешь тут так поздно, Нарцисса? – воскликнул Мастер Зелий.

– Я...

И нечего ответить. Поймали с поличным!

– А не мое ли это зелье определения партнера вейлы? – поинтересовался Северус.

– ...

– Но оно же тебе ничего не даст! Ты знаешь своего вейлу, а сама вейлой не являешься!

– ...

– Если только ты... Ох, Нарцисса!

– Я имею право знать о своих бессознательных порывах! Скажешь нет? – жеманно отозвалась блондинка.

– Хорошо, согласен. Вот только в этом случае я поприсутствую на твоем откровении. Я ведь твой друг, в конце-то концов!

– О нет! Ты же потом будешь иметь возможность шантажировать меня!

– Или так, или я пущу какой-нибудь слух о тебе и Альбусе Дамблдоре! – грозно сообщил декан Слизерина, садистски усмехнувшись.

– Ох, Северус! А кто только что говорил о дружбе? – делано возмутилась миссис Малфой.

– И что?

– Ладно! – неохотно согласилась она.

– Прекрасно!

Блондинка проколола палец и уронила каплю крови в зелье. То испарилось, и перед женщиной появились буквы, складывающиеся в слова.

– Нарцисса! – шокировано воскликнул Мастер Зелий.

– Поклянись мне, что никому не расскажешь!

– Я расскажу Люциусу!

– Но я всегда любила кошек! Да и плюш тоже обожаю!

Тишина...

– Я тоже...

– Ты тоже любишь кошек и плюш? – переспросила удивленная Нарцисса.

– Нет... То есть, да... Ну... в общем, я о многом фантазировал, когда был помоложе...

Блондинка засмеялась.

– Мне хотелось бы, чтобы Сириус переоделся для меня в кошку, но разве можно даже представить, что пес нормально воспримет такую просьбу?

– А я... Вот разве можно хотя бы представить, что я прошу своего гордого мужа встретить меня на нашей постели обнаженным, имея на себе только маленькие плюшевые кошачьи ушки?

Они вместе вздохнули и поклялись друг другу никому не рассказывать о своих фантазиях, после чего решительно направились в свои спальни, к супругам.

_Во многих километрах от этого места один старый манипулятор получил очередную потрясающую идею..._

В супружеской спальне Нарцисса Малфой с удивлением обнаружила своего мужа прикованным наручниками к изголовью постели. Рот у него был заткнут кляпом. На голове Люциуса красовалась пара пушистых розовых ушек, а на шее – ошейник с надписью «Собственность Нарциссы Малфой». На мужчине больше не было ни нитки. В глазах хозяина дома горела ярость, но она утихла, когда мужчина увидел, какое впечатление произвело его положение на супругу. Несмотря на проведенные вместе годы, страсть между ними не спешила угасать, а вейла всегда испытывает счастье от того, что нравится своей любви...

В гостевой спальне Северус обнаружил аналогичную сцену – скованного Сириуса, с помощью кляпа лишенного возможности высказать свое недовольство... И плюшевые кошачьи ушки тоже красовались у него на голове, а шею охватывал ошейник с надписью «Собственность Северуса Снейпа». Но интереснее всего оказалось сочетание белоснежной кожи Сириуса и черного шелка простынь, на котором тот возлежал. Увиденное просто воспламенило чувства нашего хладнокровного Мастера Зелий. Его ониксовый взгляд полыхнул таким огнем желания, что анимаг-пес просто замер... а потом неожиданно поступил совершенно по-кошачьи... Кто сказал, что псы не умеют мурлыкать?

_Далеко от Малфой-мэнора Альбус улыбался. По-прежнему склонный к манипуляторству... но как всегда благодушно настроенный..._

Да, он оставался манипулятором. Да, он провоцировал различные ситуации, стечения обстоятельств, разнообразные перемены... Но ведь он направлял магический мир к лучшему, ведь так?

Просто нужно было подтолкнуть окружающих к принятию того, что все они разные, что люди тоже отличаются друг от друга, и в каждом есть что-то хорошее, прекрасное и удивительное!

Просто нужно научиться принимать происходящее, и это даст шанс взглянуть на разногласия с иной стороны... И понять, как их разрешить с выгодой для всех...

Просто нужно прийти к согласию...

**Сноски**

31. Вообще-то тут «laboratoire de potions» – «лаборатория зелий». Но что-то мне сильно не нравится такое наименование... Хотя, если честно, «зельеварня» тоже не очень...


End file.
